Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno
by mus1c4
Summary: Um anjo e um demônio, um amor impossível. As regras são claras, é extremamente proibido qualquer contato afetuoso entre criaturas do céu e moradores do inferno. Agora as conseqüências são fortes, mas mesmo assim será que eles conseguirão se reencontrar?
1. Prólogo

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**__****_

Prólogo

_Seres opostos com destinos diferentes.  
Um amor praticamente impossível.  
Recriminado por muitos  
Ridicularizado por outros  
Mas para 2 pessoas  
Nunca se importaram  
Mas agora  
Podem começar  
A se importar_

Século X, uma época de grandes dificuldades na terra, quando mulheres eram mortas inocentemente por serem consideradas bruxas, onde homens eram ridicularizados por motivos absurdos e onde crianças eram maltratadas aos montes. Mas a nossa história não se inicia na terra, e sim em lugar mais distante: o submundo.

Neste local, duas pessoas enfrentam a amargura do desespero, por apenas sentirem um terno sentimento proibido para ambos. Duas pessoas não podem viver mais em seus próprios territórios. Quebraram uma regra e sem exceção teriam que pagar, e muito caro.

O território mais puro do submundo, e talvez até de todos os locais possíveis neste universo, anjos se reúnem no purgatório do céu para ver qual será a pena de alguém, um não, uma. Uma jovem, bela e inocente anja de olhos azuis céu, cabelos bem negros até a altura do meio das costas, asas e vestido rosa claro e uma alma pura jamais vista. Ela, vitima de um acontecimento marcante para sua vida, enfrenta a ira de seu líder, cabelos castanho escuro compridos amarrados por um rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis céu (n/a: todos os anjos nesta fanfic tem olhos azuis, portanto não falarei mais a cor de nenhum olho de anjo durante a história),asas e roupa verde escuro (quase preto) e um temperamento muito forte. Este era: mestre anjo Bankotsu:

- Kagome, eu te avisei para ficar longe, eu te AVISEI! - Disse Bankotsu, este expressava fúria em seus olhos.

- Mestre Bankotsu me perdoe eu..., não queria mais...foi inevitável!- Dizia ela com um tom de arrependimento na voz.

- Poderia ter se controlado ao menos.

- Não foi minha culpa!

- Então foi culpa dele certo? – Disse ele com um tom sarcástico

- NÃO! Jamais será culpa dele! 

- Você quebrou as regras Kagome! E violou uma das maiores delas. Só perde por matar outro ser, isso é trabalho para os viventes do inferno.Teria sido melhor se fosse até um humano!Você foi insolente demais! Poderia ter sido com qualquer um, mas ELE?

- Eu não queria...

- Anja insolente, onde já se viu? Se apaixonar por um demônio!Que coisa ridícula!- neste momento todos os anjos ali presentes ficaram em choque. Muitos disseram

"que coisa estranha" ou "que anja maluca" ou até mesmo " anjos assim deveriam ir para o inferno".

- Só porque vivemos em mundos diferentes não significa que não possamos sentir esse tal sentimento tão maravilhoso.- Disse ela brava desta vez, fazendo os outros anjos ali que viam o julgamento ficarem mais pasmos.

- Significa que meus avisos e alertas não te ajudaram em nada!

- Senhor mestre Bankotsu, sinto muito, muito mesmo! Mas jamais deixarei de amá-lo! JAMAIS!

- Anja tola! Eu te dei uma chance, você a ignorou! Eu te dei uma segunda, a jogou fora! Te dei até uma TERCEIRA! E você mesmo assim não apreendeu! Seu castigo não será fácil Kagome.

- Mas...-disse ela em tom de tristeza, mas fora cortada por Bankotsu

- Terá que viver 2000 anos na terra, condenada a ser uma humana. Passando de vida após vida, reencarnado como toda a boa alma humana faz. Mesmo que tenha matado 10000 homens, não mudará sua pena, não poderá ir para o inferno ver seu precioso demônio. Nem terá mais espaço entre uma vida e outra, nem mesmo de 1 dia. Não se lembrará de nenhuma de suas vidas anteriores há que você estiver e muito menos que já foi uma anja até que a pena já tenha sido completada. E o mais importante de tudo: enquanto estiver vivendo como humana não poderá sentir este sentimento que você usou de forma incorreta: amor!

- Mas, isso...isso não é justo e...-sendo costada por Bankotsu mais uma vez. 

- Eu tentei te ajudar Kagome, mesmo.

- Mas...-sendo cortada de novo.

- Vamos Kagome, aceite isso e vá para a saída!

- Não vou! Isso não é...NÃO É JUSTO!

- A ULTIMA COISA EM QUE VOCÊ PODE FALAR É EM JUSTIÇA KAGOOME! GUARDAS, TIREM-LHE AS ASAS E A AUREOLA! E NO LUGAR DELA, QUE VENHA...- Olhando para o lugar onde os anjos estavam sentados - HEI! VOCÊ! KOUGA! – Disse Bankotsu apontando para Kouga, um anjo de cabelos compridos negros amarrados por um rabo de cavalo, asas e roupas amarelas- Você será o novo anjo da cura! Não foi o que sempre quis! Pois bem, agora conseguiu!

- E...eu? Puxa brigado! – Agradeceu Kouga.

- Porque...Porque...PORQUE! – Disse Kagome chorando.

- Isso é para você apreender que existem regras Kagome, e regras são para serem seguidas.

No outro lado do submundo, na parte mais sombria e terrível desta. Acontecia o mesmo julgamento, no purgatório do inferno, porém com um ser do sexo oposto.

Ele, cabelos cor de lua até a altura da cintura, orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, o típico rabo e asas de demônio cor branca e olhos cor de sol. Seu nome era Inuyasha, e este fazia questão de deixar bem claro em seu rosto que não ligava para nada daquilo. Estava achando tudo ridículo, a situação, as pessoas e até ele mesmo. Como pudera ser tão besta aponto de arriscar tudo por uma anja. Simples anja. Bela anja.

Naraku, um homem de cabelos negros até a altura de seus pés e olhos escarlate, seria seu juiz. Ele era frio, não tinha piedade e nem dó. Um dos demônios mais confiáveis de lúcifer:

- Bom, já tivemos dias melhores não é Inuyasha? – Disse Naraku.

- Feh! – Respondeu Inuyasha. 

- Já fora um ótimo e incrível demônio. Bem que estranhamos que de uns anos pra cá tem sido menos eficaz como antigamente.

-Hum!

- Só mesmo um imbecil como você para fazer tamanha burrice!

- CALA A BOCA!

- Seria melhor alguém morder a língua se não querer uma pena REALMENTE de matar!

- Vamos direto ao assunto!

- Bem, todos os demônios sabem claramente que não podem ter contato afetuoso com anjos, apenas se pode lutar contra eles, isso já era bem claro pra você certo?

- Feh!

- Vou aceitar isso como um sim. Mesmo porque você não é apenas um demônio iniciante, e sim um ótimo aniquilador... Bom era.

- Como assim era? Nunca deixei de fazer meu trabalho! Mesmo quando estava com Kagome e...- Pode-se ver que todo mundo do local se surpreendeu (menos Naraku que já sabia) dando comentários do mesmo gênero que os dos anjos do céu. Afinal quem não conhecia a anja Kagome, a responsável por salvar vidas?- Opa! Falei besteira!

- É! Muita!-disse sarcástico

- Que é? Por que essas caras? - Disse Inuyasha se virando e referindo ao pessoal que assistia- Vocês não tem mais o que fazer não?

- INUYASHA!

- Feh!

- Ótimo! Bom pelo menos não teremos mais que agüentar você aqui!

- Como assim? Que historia é essa?

- Você vai virar humano idiota! Além de patético também é burro!

- Ora seu...

- A pena será 2000 anos na terra. Você vai ficar reencarnado toda vez que morrer e não voltará ao inferno antes que a pena tenha acabado. Mesmo se for extremamente cruel e diabólico. Vai ter que agüentar.Não se lembrará que já foi um demônio em momento algum até o fim da pena, nem de nenhuma vida a anterior a que você está.

- Mas...ah fala sério!... Porque isso?

- Porque EU quero! Ou prefere o "saibuso"?

- Tá bom! Eu vo!-disse indo embora.

- Ah...mais uma coisa, você jamais, repito, JAMAIS sentirá amor e nenhuma de suas vidas. Quem sabe assim aprende que demônios devem viver de ódio.

- Maldito!

- Dirija-se a saída AGORA!

Enquanto ia andando até a saída via-se sendo ridicularizado por todos os demônios daquele local. Mas um, em especial estava olhando-o com desprezo. Possuía um olhar sério e extremamente frios. Este tinha cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, uma lua e algumas listras no rosto. Rabo e asas da mesma cor que as de Inuyasha. Era muito parecido com ele, mas não tinha as orelhas de cachorro, porque? Ninguém sabia dizer. Tudo que sabiam era que os dois eram irmãos, e que não se davam muito bem.

Este deu um grande pulo e parou na frente de Inuyasha:

-Você é patético!- Disse o demônio.

- Se for para dar sermão Sesshomaru me de quando eu voltar. Pelo menos ficando 2000 anos na terra não terei que agüentar.

-Idiota! – Sesshomaru virou-se e foi embora

- Feh!- Podia ser forte mas não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo longe de sua linda anja, Kagome. Mas tudo que podia fazer era passar esses 2000 anos e depois ver se conseguia encontrá-la.

Mas o que ninguém sabia era que os dois teriam a mesma pena.  
Nem eles mesmos.  
Será que eles conseguirão se encontra?

Continua...

----------------------

_**N/A:- **__Oi! _

_Bem é que eu sou nova nesse site, eu costumo postar as minhas fanfics em outro site_

_Essa aqui já tem algumas capítulos prontos, mas eu vou postá-los ´com calma._

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado!_

_Xauzinho!_


	2. 1 Quem é você?

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o céu, a Terra e o Inferno**__****_

Capitulo 1- Quem é você?

França, 17 de maio de 2007. Encontramos uma colegial dormindo em sua cama, tendo alguns sonhos, um tanto familiares:

_"- Onde eu estou? - Pergunta Kagome._

- Isso é um palácio querida!- Disse um homem de costas usando um chapéu. Tudo que pode perceber era que sua voz não lhe era estranha e que a cor de seus cabelos ligeiramente prateados também não.  


_- Disso eu sei, mas...quem é você?_

- Vai dizer que não se lembra de mim?

- Não...sinceramente não!

- Hora eu sou...-mas quando ia mostrar seu rosto."

PIPIPIPIPIPI!(Som de despertador)

- AHHHH! QUE FOI! ONDE É O FOGO! – Grita Kagome.

PIPIPIPIPIPIPI

- Ah...são só...7:50...- Disse ela enquanto pegava o despertador - EU ESTOU ATRASADA!!- E saiu correndo para arrumar suas coisas para ir pra escola.Desceu as escadas e saiu em direção a porta.

- Kagome, querida, não vai tomar café? – Perguntou sua mãe, uma mulher de cabelos curtos e negros, cabelos da mesma cor de seus olhos..

- Não mãe, estou atrasada! – Respondeu Kagome.

Esta era Kagome, uma garota de 15 anos que estudava no 1º ano. Cabelos negros até a altura do meio das costas, olhos castanhos e um temperamento adorável. Mas era um pouco seca em relação aos casos do coração.

Correu o mais rápido que pode para a escola, mas mesmo assim chegou 4 minutos atrasada. Para sua sorte é que o professor ainda não tinha chegado

-Graças a deus cheguei mais cedo que o professor!- Disse ela na frente da porta!

- Como senhorita Higurashi- Disse ele atrás dela.

- Nada professor! – Disse ela olhando para trás com medo.

- Vá se sentar sim!

- Sim senhor!

Kagome sem graça vai se sentar. Junto de suas amigas Yuka (cabelos castanhos escuros até a altura do queixo e olhos negros), Ayume (cabelos ondulados até a altura dos ombros e olhos também negros) e Eri (cabelos lisos até a altura dos ombros pretos e olhos pretos também):

- Bom dia k-chan! – Disseram as três em uníssono.

- Bom dia meninas!- disse sorrindo.

- Bom, vamos começar a aula...- Falou o professor

As aulas passaram rápido aquela manhã. Por isso não foi nenhum desafio para a colegial, apesar do dia parecer que ia ser pesado. Mas uma coisa não saia da cabeça da colegial:

- "Quem era aquele rapaz?"-Pensava Kagome, mas fora tirada de seus devaneios pelo sinal da escola.

TRIIIIIIM!(sinal da escola)

Kagome se levanta e sai caminhando em direção a saída, junto de suas amigas:

- K-chan, é verdade que você fora convidada pra sair com o Houjo do 2º ano? – Disse Eri.

- É sim Eri, porque?- Disse Kagome com um tom de indiferença.

- Ué? Porque nós queremos saber se você aceitou ou não! – Disse Yuka.

- Não, eu não aceitei. – Falou Kagome ainda indiferente. 

- Porque não, k-chan? Ele é tão gato! – Disse Ayume.

- Porque eu não sinto nada por ele. E não quero sair com alguém por quem não sinto absolutamente nada. – Responde Kagome.

- Mas você nunca gosta de nenhum garoto k-chan! Foi assim com o Èlio, com o Kiro, com o César, com o Luis...- Exclama Yuka.

- Deveria pelo menos dar uma chance a algum deles. – Disse Eri.

- Não quero sair com garotos por quem não sinto nada.- Kagome disse. Mais até certo ponto elas estavam certas. Jamais havia sentido amor por nenhum garoto...álias, não sentia amor por absolutamente nada, N-A-D-A!Nem pela sua mãe, nem pelo seu pai, nem pelo seu irmão, nada. Para Kagome era um pouco estranho, mas já havia se acostumado há algum tempo.

-Kagome, quem sabe se você aceitasse sair com um deles, você acabasse se apaixonado! – Disse Yuka.

- É, talvez...bom, tchau meninas!- Acena Kagome.

-Tchau k-chan! – Falaram todas.

- E vê se pensa no assunto. – Disse Eri.

Kagome tentava ver pelo modo de vista delas, mas não conseguia. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se imaginar com nenhum deles. Tudo que queria era chegar logo em casa, e continuar pensando no sonho que tivera aquela noite, mas não apenas aquela, e sim sonhos muito familiares a aquele desde o dia que se lembre. Mas nunca conseguia decifrar quem era o homem.O estranho homem por quem parecia ser o único pelo qual sentia alguma coisa. Chegando em casa:

- Querida, tenho uma má noticia pra te dar.- Disse sua mãe com um ar de tristeza.

- O que foi mamãe? Por que essa cara?

- Querida, nós vamos ter que nos mudar para o Japão ainda está semana, seu pai foi promovido e temos que ir.

- Não dá pra eu ficar aqui? Eu sei viver bem sozinha.

- Não querida. Será melhor para todos nós. E quanto a problemas de língua você não terá, nem seu irmão. Afinal nós ensinamos você muito bem!

- Mas...eu não estou afim de ir!

- Sei que vai ser difícil. Mas não há nada que eu posso fazer. Sei que vai sentir saudade de suas amigas, portanto vá se despedir delas amanhã. Nós viajaremos quinta-feira.

- AMANHÃ?

- Isso mesmo querida. Portanto vá arrumar suas coisas.

- Sim mamãe.

Kagome sobe as escadas triste. Mas afinal, não entendia o porque de tanta tristeza. Afinal, não sentia amor pelo lugar, pelas suas amigas, nem por nada. Se não se sente amor, não se pode sentir saudades certo? Mesmo porque não estava triste de verdade, apenas foi um choque saber da noticia. Mas, tudo que pode fazer foi arrumar suas coisas para a partida inesperada.

Enquanto isso, nesta mesma hora, no Japão. Um garoto parecia estar dormindo profundamente, ou quase:

_"- Que droga de lugar é esse?- Disse Inuyasha reparando que estava...diferente, com o cabelo prateados e com duas orelhas de cachorro na cabeça, azas e rabo de demônio. Se encontrava em um lugar escuro mas rodeado pelas chamas. Quando um homem apareceu do meio delas._

- Hora Inuyasha, até parece que não me reconhece mais!- Disse um homem de cabelos negros, azas de demônio e um ar terrível- Sou seu chefe, lembrasse?

- Chefe? Chefe de que diabos?

- Exatamente, diabos, como você!

- QUE? Que história é essa?

- Que ingênuo, mal se lembra de uma palavra dita não é! Isso está ficando ridículo! Porque não acabamos logo com isso e você mata a Kagome?

- Kagome, quem é Kagome? "apesar desse nome não me ser estranho".

- Ela é Kagome!- disse mostrando uma anja presa por muitas correntes, mas apesar disto, não podia ver seu rosto, pois estava muito escuro.

- Eu não vou matar ninguém!

- Que pena! Era um ótimo aniquilador! Agora quem vai morrer é VOCÊ!- disse voando em cima de seu pescoço!

- Não consigo...respirar..."

PIPIPIPIPIPIPI

- AH! Obrigada despertador!- Inuyasha disse e o desligou, um pouco apreensivo, colocou a mão em seu pescoço - Ainda bem que foi só um pesadelo...bom outro.

Este era Inuyasha, um jovem garoto de 17 anos, estava no 3º colegial, cabelos negros até a cintura, olhos cor violeta bem escuros. Era um pouco grosso e rabugento, mas no fundo era uma boa pessoa. Este, como Kagome, também era frio em relação aos sentimentos do coração.

Foi tomar banho, ainda um pouco apreensivo colocou a mão em seu pescoço mais uma vez. Se trocou e desceu para tomar café com seus pais e seu primo:

- Bom dia filho! – Disse seu pai, um homem de cabelos negros e olhos castanho-amendoados. .

- Bom dia pai! - Disse indiferente

- Inuyasha e seu típico bom humor!- Disse Miroku.

- Miroku, se eu fosse você ficaria bem quieto! Não tive uma noite muito boa! – Disse Inuyasha.

- E você por acaso tem?- Disse Miroku debochado

Inuyasha apenas deu um olhar frio para o primo, que entendeu o recado.

- Bom meninos, vão se apressando se querem chegar cedo na escola hoje! – Disse a mãe de Inuyasha, uma senhora de cabelos até a altura do fim das costas pretos, olhos castanhos e pele clara.

- Certo mamãe. – Disse Inuyasha.

Miroku era um garoto de 17 anos, do 3º colegial. Cabelos pretos amarrados por um rabinho de cavalo e olhos azuis. Parece ser um garoto normal mas ele é muito pervertido.Morava com os tios pois seus pais viviam viajando a negócios e ele não podia ir junto.

Depois do café, os dois foram para a escola, encontrando no caminho Sango, uma amiga dos dois:

- Bom dia rapazes! – Disse Sango.

- Bom dia.- Disse Miroku indo na direção de Sango, porém Miroku aproximou sua mão aonde não devia e...

PAFT!

- HENTAI! – Gritou Sango.

- HAHAHA! Começou do dia bem, em Miroku! – Disse Inuyasha debochado.

-Itai! – Disse massageando seu rosto que agora tinha mais uma marca para a coleção - Doeu!

- Isso é pra você aprender! – Disse Sango.

Sango possuía 16 anos, cabelos negros até a altura da cintura, geralmente amarrados por um rabo de cavalo, olhos castanhos. Gentil e amável. Era como a definiam, menos com um certo garoto quando este passava a mão em lugares indevidos.

Chegando na escola, as aulas foram passando rapidamente, porém na terceira aula:

- Senhor Taisho.- Exclamou o professor.

- Sim? –Respondeu Inuyasha.

- Gostaria que o senhor prestasse mais atenção na aula, e não ficasse sonhando. – Disse o professor.

A classe inteira então deu risada:

- Por que estão rindo? Porque não vão pastar? – Disse Inuyasha já irritado.

- SENHOR TAISHO! Se não quiser ir para a diretoria eu ficaria quieto e prestaria atenção na aula!

- Ta professor!

A aula andou tranquilamente fora isso como de costume. Inuyasha ainda pensava no pesadelo da noite anterior. Quem era aquela anja? E por que sentiu tanto medo em perdê-la? Nunca sentiu nada por qualquer ser existente na terra. Mas já havia tendo pesadelos assim fazia algum tempo. Agora pesadelos...teve a sua vida inteira.Não sabia o que era sonhar.

TRIIIM

Todos os alunos se levantam e vão para a saída.E Inuyasha,Sango e Miroku não eram exceções.

- Ai que aula chata! – Disse Sango.

- É! Mas, mais uma vez o Inuyasha fica no mundo da lua! – Falou Miroku.

- Miroku, se eu fosse você eu calaria a sua boca! – Disse Inuyasha, o que fez Miroku engolir seco. 

- E ai, nenhuma novidade? – Pergunta Sango.

- Não...- Disse Inuyasha, foi quando ouviram uma voz conhecida.

- INUYASHA!- Disse uma voz feminina. Ele olha pra trás e logo aparece uma garota de cabelos escuros (quase pretos) longos até a altura de um pouco além do fim das costas, olhos castanhos alegres (embora em seu interior demonstravam-se um pouco frios), pele branca e um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

-"Ai vem bomba"Sim Kikyo? Pensa e pergunta Inuyasha.

- Como vai meu amor?- Disse Kikyo pulando em cima dele e lhe dando um beijo.

- Bem...- Inuyasha tenta falar, mas estava ficando sem ar, pois ela ainda não o soltou.

- Bom, então até mais!- Disse Kikyo indo embora.

Quando ela já estava longe:

- Quem foi mesmo o imbecil que me convenceu a ficar com ela?- Disse Inuyasha sarcástico - Ah, agora lembrei...MIROKU! 

- Miroku, seria melhor você correr! – Disse Sango.

- SOCORRO! – Grita Miroku.

- VOU TE PEGAR BAKA! – Grita Inuyasha.

- Parecem duas criancinhas de 5 aninhos! – Disse Sango a si mesma já que os dois estavam longe.

E essa correria foi até a casa deles:

- TITIA O INUYASHA QUER ME BATER!- Grita Miroku entrando na casa.

- INUYASHA PARA DE TENTAR BATER NO SEU PRIMO! – Grita a mãe de Inuyasha.

- Sim mamãe.- Disse Inuyasha entrando na casa e olhando friamente para Miroku- Miroku, você ainda vai me pagar! – Miroku engole seco.

Inuyasha subiu para seu quarto, pegou seu mp3, deitou-se em sua cama e começou a ouvir musica.

Na França, Kagome acabara de guardar suas coisas para ir.

- Adeus casa! – Disse Kagome.

- Mana, posso entrar? – Pergunta Souta, um garoto de cabelos curtos negros e olhos da mesma cor.

- Claro, o que quer?

- Temos que ir mesmo?

- Eu tentei convencer mamãe de não, mas ela não quer. Portanto vamos ter que ir.

- Não queria ir!

Kag:- Nem eu!- disse ela, mas na verdade não ligava muito.- Vou ligar pras minhas amigas para dar a noticia, já que o computador já foi embalado.- disse ela pegando o celular e ligando para Eri.

_- COMO ASSIM AMANHÂ?- Grita Eri._

- Eu tentei convencer minha mãe a ficar, mas ela não quer. – Falou Kagome.

_- Sentirei sua falta k-chan! Promete que sempre vai entrar no msn e sempre vai ligar pra mim?_

- Claro!Agora tenho que avisar as outras. Amanhã você me encontra no aeroporto por favor?

_- Claro k-chan! Até amanha!  
_  
- Até.

E a conversa foi assim com as outras também. Kagome foi então dormir. Seria um dia agitado. Mas não conseguia dormir. Não sabia se era porque estava ansiosa, alegre ou com saudades.

Inuyasha, agora que acabara de ouvir todas as musicas que tinha em seu mp3, o desliga e começa a fitar o teto, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa que nem ele sabia.

Mas a única coisa que eles queriam saber era:

- Quem é você? – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Continua...

--------

_N/A:- Aqui está um novo cap. _

_Respondendo a única review:_

_**Oikik-chan: **__Obrigada pelo elogio! Que bom q você já tinha lido!_

_Xauzinho._


	3. 2 A Nova Cidade

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

Capitulo 2- A nova cidade.

_"- Que lugar é esse?-Dessa vez Kagome estava em um lugar um pouco mais "feliz"_

- Não reconhece?- Dizia o mesmo homem dos sonhos anteriores.

- Não!

- Presumo que não se lembre de mim, certo?

-Se me mostrasse seu rosto talvez..."

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI

- AI QUE DROGA!- Ela desligou o despertador- É hoje. O dia em que eu vou embora- Disse fitando o teto.

- Filha, vamos por favor levante-se.Temos que ir- Disse sua mãe entrando no quarto, e pegando a mala de Kagome.

- Já vou mamãe- Levantou-se, foi ao banheiro, tomou banho, trocou-se e desceu.

- Vamos Kagome, já está tudo no carro, vá entrando que eu vou chamar o seu irmão - Disse o pai dela.

- Já vou papai - Disse Kagome entrando no carro.

Na demorou muito para que Souta entrasse no carro e então, todos irem para o aeroporto. Lá:

- K-chan! Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta!- Disse Ayume abraçando-a.

- NÓS vamos sentir!- Disse Eri abraçando-a.

- K-chan, o que faremos sem você? – Falou Yuka a abraçando.

- Calma meninas, eu juro que volto pra visitar vocês, mesmo que eu tenha que vir no porta-malas do avião! – Disse Kagome sorrindo

- Mais ai você iria vir gripada, e não queremos você doente!- Eri disse sorrindo

- Hihihi! Bom agora tenho que ir! – Kagome se soltou de suas amigas - Tchau meninas! Eu juro, eu volto e...- mas viu que mais alguém vinha se despedir.

- HIGURASHI!- Gritou um agroto de cabelos castanhos que vinha em sua direção - Que bom... que...cheguei a...tempo- Dizia ele entre respiros.

- Houjo-kun! – Disse Kagome.

- Vim lhe dar este presente de despedida!- Disse Houjo dando um embrulho- E te dizer boa sorte no novo pais!

- Não se preocupe! E obrigada pelo presente! – Agradeceu Kagome.

- VAMOS KAGOME! OU NÓS VAMOS NOS ATRASAR!- Gritou sua mãe que já estava na porta da entrada para embarcar.

- Bom, tchau pessoal.Vou sentir saudades.- E Kagome foi para junto de seus familiares

Subindo no avião,Kagome se despede mais uma vez de suas amigas e depois sobe no avião. Mesmo assim deu tchau pra elas da janela do avião. O avião então decolou e Kagome pode sair do país onde viveu a maior parte de sua vida:

- Adeus, França...olá Japão- Kagome disse a ultima frase com um sorriso. Sentia que algo bom aconteceria por lá.

Enquanto isso no Japão, Inuyasha não conseguira pregar o olho na noite anterior, não sabia o porque, só sabia que queria descobrir quem era a tal pessoa de seus pesadelos. Sentia algo por ela, mas o que?

- BOM DIA PRIMINHO! – Gritou Miroku.

- Bom dia Miroku!- Disse Inuyasha seco- E se eu fosse você não me chamava mais de "priminho"!

-Que foi priminho? Não dormiu bem essa noite de novo?

- Se eu tivesse conseguido fechar os olhos era uma boa! E... só mais uma coisa...NÂO ME CHAME MAIS DE PRIMINHO!

- Ta bom, ta bom... não ta mais aqui quem falo.

- Ótimo!.

Os dois desceram para tomar café:

- Filho, porque essa cara? – Falou a mãe de Inuyasha.

- Tia Izaoy, o Inuyasha não dormiu bem essa noite. – Disse Miroku.

- Por que filho? – Falou Izaoy.

- Não sei mãe – Respondeu Inuyasha. 

- Se quiser ficar em casa...- Falou Izaoy.

- Claro mãe, seria um prazer!- Disse Inuyasha com um sorriso. 

- Posso ficar em casa também tia Izaoy? Eu também não dormi bem essa noite! – Falou Miroku.

- Não Miroku, que isso! Você pode ir pra escola quando quiser! – Respondeu Izaoy debochada.

- Hum! – Disse Miroku azedo.

Inuyasha sorriu debochado.

- Bom, então tchau tia Izaoy! Tchau priminho! – Disse Miroku.

- MIROKU SEU...- Inuyasha tentou dizer, mas não deu tempo de terminar a frase, pois Miroku há havia saído.

Passado algum tempo, Inuyasha ainda continuava tentando dormir, mas não conseguia, foi quando fora surpreendido por sua mãe em seu quarto:

- Inuyasha, tem certeza de que está tudo bem? – Perguntou sua mãe.

- Eu sinceramente não sei mãe. – Respondeu Inuyasha

- E você poderia me contar o que está acontecendo?

- É que há algum tempo, eu venho tendo um pesadelo estranho toda noite, e...aquela garota, não sai da minha cabeça.

- Você poderia me contar como é esse pesadelo?

- Começa comigo em um lugar estanho, do nada aparece um cara falando ser chefe dos demônios, e de mim também, é quando ele me apresenta uma anja amarrada por correntes, cuja eu não consigo ver o rosto. Mas mesmo assim me parece ser muito bonita. O homem me manda matá-la, eu nego. Ele diz-me que costumava ser um ótimo aniquilador, daí ele me diz que eu é quem vou morrer, voa no meu pescoço, me sufocando, daí eu acordo.

- Querido, você pelo menos sabe quem é essa garota?

- Eu nunca a vi em minha vida, mas eu continuo sonhando com ela... mas...

- Mas...

- Mas, apesar de eu não consegui ver seu rosto, eu sinto uma grande afeição por ela. – Disse Inuyasha olhando para o lado.

- Não se preocupe, logo tudo se resolverá. Tenho certeza que os anjos te ajudaram.

-" Se é que nos ajudam, porque há mim nunca ajudaram" – Pensou Inuyasha.

- Bom, eu tenho que arrumar a casa, quem sabe se você se concentrar você não consegue dormir?

- Vou tentar mãe!

Inuyasha continuava a tentar dormir, mas parecia uma coisa impossível.

Neste momento Kagome estava chegando em Tókio,Japão:

- Senhores passageiros com destino a Tókio, Japão o avião já esta pronto para pousar, por favor ponham o sinto de segurança. – Disse a aeromoça.

- Até que enfim, não é papai?- Kagome havia sentado com seu pai (na janela) enquanto seu irmão estava com sua mãe.

- É mesmo! Demorou mais chegamos! – Respondeu ele.

- Parece ser um lugar bonito! – Disse ela olhando pela janela.

- Tem muitas lojas por aqui, como também tem muitos parques!

- Acho que vou gostar daqui!

O avião pousou e tudo correu bem, todos saíram dele e foram pegar suas malas:

- Como demora pras nossas malas chegarem! – Falou Kagome.

- Dá pra dormi aqui! Se eu não tivesse deixado meu travesseiro na mudança, eu pegaria ele e deitaria naquele banco ali- Disse Souta apontado para o banco.

- Olha lá estão elas- Exclamou sua mãe. Eles então pegaram as malas e foram para um táxi, que o pai de Kagome havia chamado para buscá-los.

Fizeram um passeio para conhecer a cidade, parar pro almoço em um restaurante, e foram conhecer onde irão morar:

- Este apartamento é lindo! – Exclamou a mãe de Kagome.

- Eu escolho onde vai ser o meu quarto! – Falou Souta.

- Nada disso, eu escolho! Você sempre escolhe o melhor e eu fico com o ruim! Dessa vez eu escolho primeiro! – Retrucou Kagome.

- MAMÃE! – Choramingou Souta.

- Souta, nada mais justo do que sua irmã escolher o quarto dela primeiro! – Disse a mãe dos dois.

- _YES!_- Kagome mostrou a língua para Souta que mostra pra ela também.

Depois de os quartos devidamente escolhidos, como os móveis ainda não tinha chegado, foram se hospedar na casa de um amigo do pai de Kagome, mas antes tinham que passar no colégio onde os dois irão ficar. Primeiro no de Souta, depois no de Kagome:

- Esse é o colégio que vou estudar?- Disse ela fitando o colégio.

- Porque querida, algum problema? – Indagou seu pai.

- Não, nenhum. Só pra ter certeza.- Os dois foram pra a secretaria 

- Olha, fique aqui eu quanto eu faço sua ficha, ok? – Perguntou o pai de Kagome.

- Tudo bem! – Respondeu ela.

Foi ai que apareceu dois alunos:

- Ai Sangozinha, doeu – Dizia Miroku o menino massageando sua face!

- E que isso sirva de lição! ÁH! Oi, que é você? – Disse Sango surpresa.

- Ola, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, prazer- Ela estendeu a mão- Sou aluna nova, estou na 1º ano. E quem são vocês?

- Eu sou Sango Maktussi! Estou no 2º ano! – Sango apertou a mão de Kagome.

- Eu sou Miroku Morga, estou no 3º ano e...- Dizia ele pegando as mãos dela com suas mãos- Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta, pode?

- Claro, pode faze!

- Você gostaria de ter um filho? – Perguntou ele.

- O QUE?- Kagome soltou suas mãos

- Não liga não, ele sempre faz essa pergunta pra toda mulher que aparece! – E Sango puxou a orelha de Miroku.

- Ai Sangozinha ta doendo! – Respondeu ele.

- É mesmo?- Disse ela puxando mais forte.- E não me chame mais de Sangozinha, sabe que eu não gosto!

- ITAIII! – Gritou ele.

- Bom, bem vinda ao colégio Shikon! – Disse Sango.

- Obrigada mesmo assim! – Agradeceu Kagome.

- Quando você vai estudar aqui? – Perguntou Miroku enqunto Sango soltava sua orelha.

- Acho que na próxima semana! Por enquanto estamos apenas arrumando as coisas!Acabamos de nos mudar! – Respondeu Kagome.

- Se quiser qualquer dia nós apresentamos a cidade! – Disse Miroku.

- Exatamente! E se companhia para ir ao shoping, pode me chamar que eu já estou lá.Então, semana que vem nós lhe mostraremos a escola, e não se preocupe, se o Miroku fizer alguma gracinha eu arrebento a cara dele! – Falou Sango.

-Hihihihi! – Riu Kagome.

- Eu prometo me comportar bem Sangozinha- Disse Miroku chegando mais perto de Sango

- Já disse para não me chamar de Sangozi...- ango ia continuar mas parou ao sentir algo em seu traseiro.

PAFT!

-SEU HENTAI! – Disse ruborizada.

-ITAI!- Falou Miroku massageando o local da marca em seu rosto.

- Hã...bem...- Disse Kagome meio espantada e com uma gota na cabeça.

- Vamos Kagome, eu já...- O pai de Kagome disse chegando ao lado dela - vejo que já fez novos amigos filha.

- Claro! Este é Miroku e está é Sango! - Kagome apresentou eles se referindo aos respectivos nomes.

- Prazer! – Disse o pai dela.

- Prazer! – Disseram Sango e Miroku juntos.

- Bom, vamos Kagome, temos que arrumar muitas coisas ainda. – Disse o pai de Kagome.

- Tchau Miroku, tchau Sango! – Disse Kagome.

- Tchau Kagome! – Sango falou acenando.

- Tchau senhorita Higurashi, e pense na pergunta que eu te fiz viu? – Exclamou Miroku.

PAFT!

- Ai Sangozinha, doeu! – Disse Miroku com mais uma marca vermelha no rosto.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA! – Gritou Sango.

-Bom, então até semana que vêm! – Disse Kagome com uma gota na cabeça.

- Até! – Responderam os dois.

Eles então finalmente foram para a casa do amigo do pai de Kagome.

- Papai, qual é o nome do seu amigo? – Perguntou Souta.

- É Ygor.- Disse o pai deles tocando a campanhia

DING DONG! (n/a: sei que o som da campanhia está ridículo)

- Ola, bem vindo meu velho amigo Luis! – Falou um homem de cabelos ruivos e olhos mel, este era Ygor.

- Claro, meu bom amigo! Deixa eu te apresentar a minha família: Está é Kagome, minha filha, tem 15 anos. Este é Souta, meu filho, tem 9 anos, e está é minha esposa Milena! – Disse Luis.

- Prazer! – Disseram os três juntos.

- Prazer. Vamos, entrem, entrem...- Falou Ygor.

Inuyasha cansou de tentar dormir, resolveu se levar e sair um pouco para tomar um ar fresco:

- Mamãe, eu vou dar uma volta, depois eu volto, quem sabe assim mais tarde eu consiga dormir. – Disse Inuyasha.

- Tudo bem querido, pode ir! – Respondeu Izaoy.

Inuyasha então saiu de casa e foi dar uma volta. Quem sabe assim colocava a cabeça no lugar e descobria quem era a anja de seus sonhos.

- Papai, posso ir conhecer a vizinhança? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Claro querida, mas por favor, não se distancie muito, você não conhece muito essa cidade, pode ser? – Respondeu Lisa.

- Claro, vou só até a esquina depois eu volto! – Falou Kagome.

Kagome foi para a varanda e pode ver como aquela cidade era maravilhosa. Abriu o portão e foi dar uma volta. Apesar de tudo ser lindo, mesmo assim, não tinha nada que a fizesse tirar de seus pensamentos a pergunta que não tinha resposta ainda: quem era o homem de seus sonhos.

Estava tão distraída que não reparou por onde andava e acabou esbarrando em alguém, e caindo com tudo de bunda no chão:

- Ai! Me desculpe, eu estava distraída e... – Kagome disse.

- Tudo bem, eu também não olhei por onde ia. – Disse uma voz conhecida pela garota.

- "Essa voz...será que..."

- Deixa que eu ajudo você a levantar – Disse o rapaz de cabelos pretos compridos e olhos violetas estendendo a mão para que ela levantasse.

Kagome finalmente levanta a cabeça e assim pode ver o rosto daquela pessoa.

Continua...

-------

N/A:- Hehehe, demorei menos desta vez!

Bem, deixa eu responder as reviews:

_**K-Dani**__**:- **__Bem, isso você vai saber no próximo cap! Hehehe_

_**dessinha-almeida**__**:- **__Obrigada! Bem, aki tah o novo cap!_

_**sergio-kun**__**:- **__Ah, vc leu no anime AS né? Bem, mas pode acompanhar aki tbm!_

_**kun-kouga-kun**__**:- **__Q bom q vc gusto! Bom a continuação tah aki!_

_**tomoyo-chan-star**__**:- **__Hehehe, bem eles vão se encontra no próximo cap!_

_**ozzy-osborn**__**:- **__Bom, o q vai acontece eh q….espere pelo proximo cap XD!_

_**james-tsubasa**__**:- **__Nossa! Que bom q gostou!_

_**inyasha-hanyou-kun**__**:- **__Brigado :D_

_Brigada pelas reviews!_

_Kissus!_


	4. 3 Lembranças: Parte I

Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos.

_**Entre o céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

Capitulo 3- Lembranças: parte I

Era Inuyasha, com seus majestosos olhos violeta fitava Kagome de um jeito estranho, como se tentasse se lembrar de alguma coisa. Kagome, ao olhar para seu rosto, percebe que lhe é familiar.

Kagome pega sua mão e levanta-se.

Olhares e cruzam e o coração bate mais rápido e algumas lembranças vem a suas mentes:

_Flash back (de Inuyasha e Kagome):_

Século VI, estavam na terra, mais precisamente no lugar onde hoje é a Itália, apesar de ter algumas pessoas ali, nenhuma poderia vê-los:

- Por que me chamou Inuyasha? Disse que era importante!- Disse Kagome a uns 2 metros distancia dele

- Te chamei porque queria ver minha anjinha! – Respondeu Inuyasha.

- E isso era importante? – Disse ela ríspida.

- Você fala como se eu fosse o estorvo de sua vida! - Disse virando a cara.

-Ah, não fique assim Inu-kun!- Disse ela se aproximando.

- Feh!

-Que isso Inu-kun! Você sabe que eu te amo! - Disse já ao lado dele.

- As vezes não parece.

- Quer ver como eu mudo seu ponto de vista rapidinho?-disse aproximando seus lábios aos dele e lhe dando um terno beijo.- Convenci?

- Convenceu!

Fim do flash back

Inuyasha balança a cabeça para os lados (como se fosse para acordar) e volta a realidade, Kagome faz o mesmo:

-Desculpa, foi só uma sensação estranha. "Como se eu já a conhece-se".- Disse e pensou Inuyasha.

- Não se preocupe, não foi nada. "Eu já vi este rosto antes". – Disse Kagome.

- Bom, eu vou andando, me desculpa mais uma vez.

-Já disse que não foi nada.- disse sorrindo.

- Até mais.- disse indo embora

-Até.

Nenhum dos dois havia entendido direito aquele "déjà vu", era muito confuso, a imagem nem era muito nítida, portanto continuaram seguindo seus rumos.

Kagome chega ao destino proposto pelo pai, sendo assim, tendo que voltar. Ainda sem esquecer da imagem do jovem rapaz que acabara de conhecer.

- "Aqueles olhos..., não me são estranhos.Já vi aquele brilho em algum lugar."- Pensou ela.

Sentia uma profunda tristeza invadir seu coração, como um sentimento de culpa misturado com saudade talvez até mais que isso. Não sabia dizer certamente o que era. Mas aquele rosto não saia de sua cabeça, nem que lava-se. Sem muito o que fazer, continuou andando, querendo de sua alma não velo mais (sem saber o porque), mas seu coração dizia o contrario.

- "Seu sorriso, aquele sorriso...um sorriso único".- Pensou ele.

Mil e uma coisas passava-se pela cabeça daquele jovem. Sentimentos confusos, e um sofrimento visível em sua face, sendo percebido pelas pessoas na rua. Como queria ver aquele sorriso mais uma vez, nem que fosse pela ultima.Seu olhos, sentir seu cheiro. Mas mal a conhecia, como poderia adquirir tanta afeição por alguém que acabara de conhecer? E como ao mesmo tempo odiaria vê-la de novo?

Andando chega a sua casa, abre a porta, sobe ao seu quarto e posse a fitar o teto mais uma vez.

Kagome, ao voltar para casa, encontra um ser conhecido pela garota:

- Olá senhorita Higurashi. – Disse Miroku.

- Ola senhor Morga. E pode me chamar apenas de Kagome- Disse ela sorrindo.

- E eu de Miroku apenas. Senhorita, já pensou na pergunta que te fiz?

- Sou muito nova ainda senhor Morga e...,mesmo porque, mal te conheço. – Miroku susprirou.

- Bom, mesmo assim, para onde a senhorita estava indo? – Perguntou ele curioso.

- Para a casa de um amigo de meu pai, fica naquela direção – Disse ela apontando para o norte.- Estou hospedada lá por alguns dias, até a mudança definitiva.

- Minha casa fica nesta direção também, posso acompanhar a senhorita? – Pergunta ele.

- Contanto que não faça mais perguntas como as suas anteriores...claro, porque não?

Andaram juntos até seus devidos destinos, que, por pura coincidência, era na mesma rua, do lado um do outro:

- Bom, eu moro aqui. – Disse Miroku.

- Não creio! – Disse ela.

- Porque, que que foi? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Sua casa é do lado da do amigo de meu pai!

- Que bom! Agora agente pode se ver todo dia até o dia de sua mudança definitiva.

- Acho que vai ser domingo.

- Bom, não importa.Que tal amanha eu, você e Sango irmos dar um passeio pela cidade?

- Claro!

- Só que...- disse ele preocupado

- Só que...?

- Meu primo idiota vai querer ir junto com certeza, se importa?

- Claro que não! Pode chamá-lo. Quantos anos ele tem?

- 17 também...eu acho, ele parece um velhinho de 1500 anos! Bom até amanha.- disse entrando na casa.

- Até! – disse entrando na casa.

Kagome entra, vai tomar banho e desce para janta, senta-se na mesa ao lado de sua mãe e seu irmão, na frete de Ygor:

- E então Kagome, deu pra conhecer um pouco a cidade? – Perguntou Lisa.

- Claro! " Mas não tão bem como eu queria".- Disse e pensou ela fitando o nada.

- Alou, Kagome!- Souta passou a mão na frente de seu rosto (como para acordar)- Acorda!

- Ah! Que foi Souta? – Pergunta Kagome.

- Você estava no mundo da lua!

- Ah...sim, sim!

Após o jantar, Kagome passa a olhar da janela do quarto onde estava hospedada. Está tinha vista para a casa ao lado, a mesma onde Miroku morava, ela começa a ouvir uns barulhos estanhos e pensa no que poderia estar acontecendo. Mas, lá na casa:

- Miroku, vai ser chato em outro lugar vá! – Disse Inuyasha deitado na cama.

- Ah Inuyasha deixa você de ser chato e vem jantar.- Miroku passa pela janela do quarto- Vamos Inuy... AH! KAGOME! OI!

- Oi! – Ela responde acenando.

-" Este nome não me é estranho." – Pensou Inuyasha.

- Como vai? – Perguntou ela.

- Bem! Estou tentando levar o imbecil do meu primo pra janta! – Disse Miroku.

- O único imbecil aqui é VOCÊ! – Disse Inuyasha se levando da cama.

Kag:-"essa voz, é a mesma de..."

Inu:- MIROKU!.- indo em direção a Miroku e, consequentemente, a janela- Você está...- olhando para o lado e instantaneamente encontrando os olhos de Kagome.

_Flash back (de Inuyasha e Kagome):_

Kagome se encontrava sobrevoando o céu, perto de sua entrada, mas mesmo assim meio longe, quando alguém joga uma bola de papel em sua direção. 

Nela estava escrito "me encontre perto dos portões". Kagome, sem saber quem era mas já imaginando desce e chega na entrada, e para sua surpresa, porém já tendo imaginado quem era, Inuyasha:

- Inuyasha, o que esta fazendo?- Pergunta Kagome.

- Estou apenas vindo visitar minha anjinha! – Respondeu ele.

- Depois diz que é discreto! Você tem algum problema? Podem te ver aqui!

- E daí? O que podem fazer?

- Toda pessoa que fura as regras tem suas conseqüências!- Disse ela preocupada.

- Grande coisa!

- Se me permite dizer, eu NÃO quero ser descoberta, sim?

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu vo embora, mas antes- disse chegando mais perto- quero me despedir da minha anjinha- disse por fim beijando-a.

Fim do flash back

Esse pequeno flash fora um pouco mais nítido que o ultimo, entretanto ainda estava embaçado.

- ALO? INUYASHA TÁ ME OUVINDO!- Gritou Miroku em seu ouvido e passando a mão na frente de seu rosto.

- QUE É? – Retrucou Inuyasha.

- "Que estranho".- Pensou ela balançando a cabeça para os lados.

- MENINOS VAMOS JANTAR LOGO E SEM DISCUSSÃO! – Gritou Izaoy do andar de baixo.

- TÁ BOM JÁ TAMO INDO!- Disse Inuyasha descendo a escada pisando duro.

- Bom, este é o burro do meu primo. Até mais senhorita Kagome! – Disse Miroku.

- Até. "Outra vez essa sensação, e o pior é que amanha eu vou ter que me encontrar com ele de novo. O que é isso Kagome? Você nunca sentiu nada por ninguém, e agora está pensando em alguém que acabou de conhecer?". – Pensa Kagome.

Kagome, meio cansada da viajem, deita em sua cama e acaba dormindo.

-"Isso foi estranho. Que droga!" – Pnesou ele se sentando a mesa- "Toda vez que eu encontro essa garota, vem sensação estranha. Como se eu já a conhece...pensando bem..."- se lembrando da anja de seu sonho- "ela parece..."-se lembrando do rosto de Kagome- aquela anja!- disse meio que em um sussurro, mas seu primo percebera, afinal estava sentado a seu lado.

- Que anja Inuyasha?- Perguntou Miroku debochado.

- Não é da sua conta.- Fala Inuyasha irritado.

-Que isso priminho,acho que está apaixonado pela Kagome!Você ficou com uma cara tão engraçada quando a viu.

-Continua comendo Miroku que é o que você faz melhor! E NÃO ME CHAME MAIS DE PRIMINHO!

-Que foi priminho! Eu só estou dizendo a verdade!

- GRRR!

- Calma priminho, não precisa rosnar!

- Você dois parem de brigar AGORA se não quiserem ficar de castigo por pelo menos 3 meses! – Disse Izaoy já nervosa, o que fez os dois engolirem seco.

Depois do jantar, todos foram dormir, ou pelo menos tentar dormir, Inuyasha não conseguia pregar o olho. Não sabia o que era pior, ficar cansado por não conseguir dormir ou ter mais um pesadelo, custou um bocado, mas (depois de duas horas) acabou pegando no sono e indo para seu mundo de pesadelos.

Continua...

N/A:- Hehehe! Demorei né?

Bem as respostas das reviews:

dessinha-almeida:- Obrigada! D bem aqui é a continuação, mais em breve ficará um pouquinho mais interressante...

J-chan Taisho:- Hum...vou pensar nisso! D! bom talvez não dê pra por direito essa idéia na história já que tem mais alguns caps feitos). Mas prometo que vou pensar! Obrigado pela dica!

Bjux!


	5. 4 Lembranças: Parte II

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos. _

**_Entre o céu, a Terra e o Inferno _**

**_Capitulo 4- Lembranças: parte II _**

_Flash Back ( de Inuyasha) _

_Ano 450ac. Havia muito sangue no chão, o homem segurava uma faca com a mão direita: _

_- É isso mesmo! Agora você vai me pagar desgraçado! – Disse o moreno homem com a faca _

_- Eu...eu não fiz nada! Eu sou inocente! – Disse o homem de cabelos castanhos, este estava apavorado. _

_- Cala a boca!- O homem moreno disse e deu-lhe um soco no outro homem deixando-o inconsciente e indo embora. _

_Não muito longe dali um certo demônio os observava: _

_- Fez o trabalho direitinho. Agora esse infeliz morre de vez! - Disse Inuyasha com expressão de confiança no olhar enquanto se divertia com o sofrimento do pobre homem.-Hahaha!...hã? _

_Foi quando começou a aparecer uma luz branca no céu: _

_- Hora, hora, hora! Se não é um anjo? Quem o céu mandou desta vez?- Disse ele sarcástico _

_Foi quando começou a luz começou a ganhar forma: _

_- Não conte com isso demônio! – Respondeu Kagome ao sair da passagem. _

_- Hu...pelo visto já vi que essa anja é esquentadinha! _

_- Só vim fazer meu trabalho demônio. _

_- E a quem devo essa honra? _

_Kag:- Kagome, anja da cura! _

_Inuyasha se surpreendeu. Não tinha nenhum demônio no inferno que não conhecesse seu nome. Uma anja forte, boa e de bom caráter. Tudo que um demônio odeia.. _

_- Olha, então resolveu dar o ar da graça pra mim! – Disse Inuyasha debochado. _

_- E quem é você?- Perguntou ela sarcástica. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, pensou um pouco e respondeu: _

_- Inuyasha! _

_Kagome o conhecia também, mas apesar disso nunca o tinha visto pessoalmente, só havia ouvido de vez em quando: _

_- Hum! Enfim nos encontramos! Agora se me da licença – Ela disse indo em direção ao homem que estava inconsciente, mas fora parada por Inuyasha que havia segurado seu braço: _

_- Opa! O que pensa que está fazendo anja? _

_- O meu trabalho demônio! _

_- Não irá curá-lo sem antes passar por mim _

_-Deixe de ser cabeça dura demônio! _

_- E você mandona anjinha! _

_- Se é uma luta que quer...é uma luta que terá!- disse sacando sua espada _

_Inuyasha apenas deu um sorriso desafiante, e sacou sua espada _

_Por fim os dois acabaram tendo que lutar. Entretanto não puderam ficar muito pois o homem já estava agonizado, o que era exatamente o que Inuyasha queria: _

_- Eu não vou deixá-lo morrer! _

_- E eu não vou deixá-la ajudar! _

_Não demorou muito para perceberem que se quisessem partiriam para uma batalha épica que duraria anos, pois os dois eram extremamente fortes: _

_- Isso não vai levar a nada demônio! _

_- Sério? Nem reparei!- Disse ele sarcástico.Olhou para o homem ao lado e reparou que já estava morto, Kagome faz o mesmo. – Logo algum anjo ou demônio vai levá-lo para seu definitivo lar. _

_- É! Pelo jeito você venceu desta vez querido demônio! _

_- Hora princesinha anja, disse que não ia deixá-la ajudar! _

_- Mesmo assim demônio, dá próxima vez você não me escapa!- Kagome disse indo embora por uma luz branca. _

_Inu:- É o que veremos!- Inuyasha disse sorrindo confiante. _

_Fim do Flash Back _

_- Lembra-se agora demônio? – Uma figura de cabelos negors e olhos vermelhor o perguntou, este era Naraku. _

_- Do que está falando? _

_- Estou cansado de você nunca se lembra de nada! Até parece idiota! _

_- O único idiota aqui é você. _

_- Patético-Naraku disse dando um soco na barriga de Inuyasha fazendo-o cair.- Primeiro recusa-se a matar aquela anja!- chutando seu estomago - Agora não se lembra!- Dando mais um chute em seu estomago, dessa vez Inuyasha levantou- Ridículo- ia dar um soco em seu rosto mas... _

- Inuyasha...Inuyasha...INUYASHA ACORDA! – Gritou Miroku sacudindo o amigo.

- NÃÃÃÃOOOO! – Respondeu ele pulando da cama.

- Está tudo bem? Você parece que não dormiu nada bem está noite!Estava suando muito. Está tão branco que até parece um fantasma.

- Não, está tudo bem- Disse Inuyasha se levantando.

- Tem certeza? Nunca vi você dormir tão agitado quanto hoje.

- Já estou acostumado, não se preocupe "Foi mais real do que as outras noites".- disse indo pegar suas roupas no armário.

-Tem certeza?

- Miroku...- Inuyasha disse se aproximando do mesmo como se fosse bater nele, este põe seus braços na frente de seu rosto como que para proteger...- Obrigado.- Miroku não entendeu nada mas achou que não deveria perguntar ao seu primo o que acontecera em seu sonho para que ficasse tão abalado e tão nervoso.

Na mesa do café:

-" Aquele flash..".- pensando no sonho que tivera antes que Naraku pudesse estraga-lo mais uma vez- "foi mais nítido que os outros...eu pude ver o rosto daquela anja...é igualzinho ao da...Kagome".

- Ouviu o que eu disse Inuyasha? – Perguntou sua mãe.

- Hã...sinto muito mamãe, mas não ouvi. – Respondeu Inuyasha.

- É que hoje eu vou levar sua mãe ao trabalho , vai ter uma festa lá, e você e seu primo vão ficar aqui sozinhos depois da escola. – Disse seu pai.

- Ah, pode ser.

- Primo, será que hoje vai querer ir ao shopping comigo, com a Sango e com a Kagome? – Pergunta Inuyasha.

- Com a...Kagome? – Indaga Inuyasha.

-Sim, porque, algum problema?

I- Não sei se eu vou...

-Você esta bem? Não está com febre pelo menos. – Disse Miroku pondo a mão na testa de Inuyasha.

- Eu só não quero ver a Kagome novamente.

-Por favor priminho, vá com a gente! – Miroku fala fazendo cara de cachrrinho sem dono.

- Vou pensar Miroku, vou pensar- Qualquer um que olha para Inuyasha naquele momento veria um semblante de pura tristeza.

-" Hoje ele realmente não está bem, não me bateu ou ameaçou quando o chamei de priminho.Será que eu posso fazer alguma coisa por ele hoje?"- Pensa Miroku para si mesmo.

- " Não sei porque, mas toda vez que eu encontro aquela garota eu me sinto estranho, não to afim de ter outro desses flashs malucos!"

No caminho para a escola, encontraram Sango:

- Bom dia meninos! – Disse Sango sorrindo.

- Bom dia meu raio de sol! – Disse Miroku.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE RAIO DE SOL! – Gritou Sango.

- Ninguém gosta de mim! – Disse Miroku fingindo estar triste.

- Deixa de fazer draminha Miroku!- Disse ela irritada.

- Ah, Sango, ontem eu reencontrei a Kagome e nós combinamos de ir no shopping, você quer ir conosco?

- Claro! Inuyasha você vai também?- Perguntou ela, mas Inuyasha não respondeu. Seu olhar mostrava que estava longe, em outro mundo.

- Ele não dormiu bem está noite, acordou suando frio e extremamente branco. – Cochichou Miroku para Sango - Você não acredita, mas eu chamei ele de priminho e ele nem me ameaçou.

- Então o negocio é sério! – Cochichou Sango para Miroku.

Chegaram à escola, e, ao longe, vinha vindo uma garota de cabelos negros até a cintura, olhos castanhos e pele branca, está era Kikyo:

- Inu, querido, como vai?- Kikyo disse dando-lhe um beijo.

- Bem! – Respondeu ele depois do beijo.

- Você não me parece bem.

- Eu só tive uma noite ruim, não se preocupe.

TRIIIIM!

- Até depois Inu-kun! Até depois Miroku e Sango! – Kikyo disse e saiu correndo.

- Até mais pessoas.- Sango disse e foi para a sua sala.

- Vamos Inuyasha!E já pensou se vai ou não? – Perguntou Miroku á Inuyasha.

- Não sei ainda Miroku. No final da aula eu te respondo.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Ygor:

_Flash back( de Kagome) _

_" Um cômodo meio vazia, havia apenas uma criança muito pequena (digamos uns 5 anos) e extremamente doente no local, aparentava estar em seus últimos dias de vida, Kagome chega no local e presencia o estado deplorável em que o menino se encontrava: _

_- Não posso deixá-lo neste estado! – Disse Kagome. _

_- Vejo que nos encontramos de novo anjinha! – Disse Inuyasha debochado. _

_- Como vocês demônios podem ser tão frios! Não vêem o estado dessa criança?- Kagome podia ser séria, mas ao estado de uma criança, sempre ficava furiosa _

_- Não sentimos nem mesmo pena delas, querida! – Respondeu Inuyasha. _

_- Eu vou curar está criança nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça! – Kagome disse furiosa e determinada. _

_- Vai ter que lutar comigo então!- Disse ele pegando sua espada _

_-Desta vez você não vai ganhar! - Ela disse pegando a sua. _

_Estavam praticamente igualados, não havia sinas de cansaço em nenhum deles. A diferença é que Kagome lutava para salvar uma vida e Inuyasha por diversão. _

_Foi em um momento que Kagome conseguiu lançar Inuyasha longe com sua espada, fazendo-o bater em uma das paredes de madeira da casa, foi o tempo exato de Kagome conseguir chegar perto de menino: _

_- Tudo bem querido!- Disse ela passando sua mão lentamente pela testa do garoto- você vai melhorar agora!- Kagome solta uma luz branca de sua mão esquerda e passa ela por sobre o corpo do menino (sem encostá-la). _

_O menino passa a abrir os olhos, cansados e consegue ver o sorriso de Kagome: _

_- Obrigada!- Disse o menino ainda cansado e voltou a adormecer, mas dessa vez estava melhor. Não iria melhorar de uma hora pra outra pois os milagres dos anjos da cura demoravam um pouco para fazer efeito. Mas já estava começando a se sentir melhor. _

_- Durma bem menininho!- e saiu voando, porém quando estava quase voltando para o céu Inuyasha a segura pelo braço. _

_- Hora, por que vai voltar tão cedo?- Disse Inuyasha sorrindo sarcástico _

_- Por que tenho mais o que fazer!Agora me solta! – Kagome respondeu. _

_- Humm...bravinha você em? _

_- Vá cata coquinho Inuyasha! _

_- HÁ! Que momento histórico! Você disse meu nome! Eu achava que você mal se lembrava dele! _

_- ...- Kagome estava ficando vermelha de raiva. _

_-Eu acho que o seu era...Kalina, Kaede...Ka...Kagome! Esse era o seu nome! _

_-Me solta AGORA!- Kagome puxa sua mão dos braços se Inuyasha com toda força conseguindo se soltar- E, se me dá licença, eu vou embora!- Kagome estava quase entrando na passagem. _

_-Sabe...não sei o que leva vocês a salvar essas criaturas infames! Afinal..., eles podem ser bonzinhos agora, até bonitinhos quando crianças. Mas a maioria delas vai crescer e se tornar um assassino, ou um destruidor, muitos vão matar só pro diversão. Morrer e se tornar demônios. Quantas vezes você já não se encontrou com algum demônio que um dia você salvou?- Kagome fez sinal de que ia falar mas Inuyasha continuou- Isso é uma total perda de tempo sabia?!- surgiu um circulo de chamas, ele entre dentro dele e desaparece por entre elas. _

_Kagome reflita um pouco no que Inuyasha acabara de dizer: _

_- "Ele pode estar certo mas...no que estou pensando aquele demônio idiota NUNCA vai conseguir me manipular desse jeito!"- e retorna para o céu. _

_Fim do Flash back _

Kagome acorda pulando da cama:

- Que sonho esquisito.São...10 horas ainda!- Disse enquanto pegava o relógio, mas se ajeitou na cama para tentar pegar no sono mais uma vez - Ah...eu vou voltar a dormir...10 HORAS!- saiu correndo, pegou suas coisas e desceu para tomar café, finalmente se lembrando que não tinha aula, mas como já estava de pé, resolveu já ir se arrumar mesmo.

-Bom dia filha, dormiu bem? – Disse Milena.

- Sim mamãe! Bem...mais ou menos sabe. – Respondeu Kagome.

- Teve algum problema?

- Não, que isso! Os moveis da nossa casa já chegaram?

-Sim, na verdade, seu pai e seu irmão já foram para lá tentar arrumar um pouco a bagunça, o Ygor foi ajudá-los, e eu fiquei aqui esperando até você acordar para podermos ir ajudar também querida!

- Vamos arrumar as coisas então?- Disse Kagome com entusiasmo

- Claro! Vamos tomar café e depois iremos!

Depois do café:

- Ah...mamãe?- Falou Kagome.

- Sim? – Disse Milena enquanto abria a porta.

- Depois do almoço eu combinei com uns amigos meus...

- Já fez amigos querida?

- Bem, são ainda conhecidos, mas tenho certeza de que mais pra frente poderemos ser grandes amigos, eles são muito simpáticos!

- Então, você combinou com eles de...?

- AH! Sim! Que nós iríamos no shopping! Eles iam me mostrar como que é!

- Conseguiria chegar antes das 7 da noite?

- Claro!

- Então tudo bem, mas nós não arrumaremos as coisas de seu quarto, combinado?

- Tudo certo!

Kagome entra no carro de sua mãe e as duas dirigem-se até o apartamento. Porém, no caminho, Kagome ponderava sobre o sonho que tivera aquela noite:

- "Eu não sei...mas aquilo não me pareceu um sonho. E sim mais como,como...como uma lembrança!" – Pensava Kagome- "Mais, do que? E também, como eu poderia ter uma lembrança dessas? Mas aquele homem..."- se lembrando do rosto do demônio- "e aquele menino, o Inuyasha..."- se lembrando do roto de Inuyasha- " são...são...muito parecidos mas...que isso Kagome! Que bobagem, o Inuyasha não tem asas, nem rabo nem orelhas, mas...as vozes, - se lembrando também da voz do homem de seus sonhos cuja não conseguia ver o rosto, do demônio e do Inuyasha- os rostos... isso ele parece sim mas...não faz sentido e..."- fora tirada de seus devaneios pela sua mãe.

- Querida, alguma coisa errada? Está me parecendo preocupada. – Afirmou sua mãe.

- Não, não é nada mamãe!- Logo chegaram ao apartamento e começarão a arrumar as coisas.

O tempo passou rápido, já eram 13:00 quando Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango resolveram sair da escola:

- E então, já se decidiu? – Perguntou Miroku á Inuyasha.

- Pode ser Miroku, mas eu já vou deixar bem claro que...- Disse Inuyasha mas fora cortado por Miroku.

-ENTÃO VAMOS LOGO BUSCA-LA! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO?- disse ele do lado de Sango que estavam a uns 15 metros de distancia de Inuyasha.

- Espero que corra tudo bem. –Suspirou Inuyasha e foi seguir seus amigos.

Kagome já estava na frente da casa de Ygor (sua mãe havia a deixado lá a meia hora) quando Miroku e Sango apareceram subindo a rua a uns 15 metros:

- Olha, ela já está ali! – Falou Miroku

- OI! – Falou Sango acenando.

- OI! – Kagome respondeu acenando também – "Que bom, parece que ele não veio!"- Pensou ela, entretanto para sua decepção logo atrás vinha vindo Inuyasha. Este para de andar e a olha nos olhos, e ela faz o mesmo.

_Flash back( de Inuyasha e Kagome) _

_Século II. Inuyasha e Kagome já haviam se encontrado varias vezes.Dentre muitas delas a maioria era pela disputa do sofrimento ou do bem de alguém. _

_E mais uma vez acabaram indo para o mesmo humano, e como sempre eles se desafiavam mas não se conseguiam derrotar. Isso até virara rotina. _

_Estavam no meio de uma luta: _

_- Hora, isso já está ficando ridículo!- Disse Inuyasha segurando sua espada na frente de seu rosto, se defendendo. _

_- Tenho que concordar com você!- Disse Kagome com a espada na espada dele. _

_- A essa altura do campeonato aquela mulher lá já morreu! _

_- Já teria aparecido um anjo ou alguma coisa para buscá-la! _

_- Mesmo assim ela já deve estar no fim de sua vida! _

_- Pois bem então!- Kagome consegue tirar a espada das mãos de Inuyasha, fazendo este bater contra a parede. Está vai em sua direção, empina sua espada para cima para atirá-la no coração de Inuyasha, mas algo não a deixa. _

_- O que foi? Porque não me manda pro saibuso logo? Porque está assim tão apreensiva? _

_- Não me teste demônio!- Ela aproximou mais a espada para mais perto do peito de Inuyasha _

_- Vamos! – Desafiou Inuyasha. _

_Kagome guarda sua espada na bainha, vira-se e sai voando. Enquanto isso Inuyasha levanta-se, pega sua espada e a guarda: _

_- Por que anjinha? Por que não me matou?- Perguntou ele surpreso. _

_Kagome nem sabia ao menos o que responder. Por tanto lhe falou a primeira resposta que surgiu em sua mente: _

_- Digamos que eu apenas te dei mais uma chance demônio!- Nisso abre uma luz e esta entra nela, indo em direção ao céu. _

_- Como queira!- Abriu-se um circulo de fogo em sai volta fazendo-o voltar para o inferno. _

_Fim do flash back _

Esse era realmente como uma lembrança. Se dava para ver tudo e todos os detalhes ao redor.

- Bom, então vamos no shopping, certo? – Disse Sango já na frente de Kagome - Kagome...Kagome... alo?- disse passando sua mão na frente de sua face.

- Isso é estranho, sempre que ela olha pro Inuyasha fica assim, não é Inuyasha? – Disse ele do lado de Sango - Inuyasha? - Olhou para trás e vê que seu amigo estava a uns 10 metros dele, Miroku fora em sua direção - Inuyasha está tudo bem?- Passando a mão na frente de seu rosto- Inuyasha?- INUYASHA ACORDA!- disse ele o chacoalhando e berrando em seu ouvido.

- QUE FOI? – Respondeu Inuyasha "despertando".

- Isso é estranho!- Sango disse olhando para Inuyasha.

- É,vamos para o shopping! –Falou Kagome balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro- "Só espero que isso não aconteça novamente". – Pensou ela.

- É! – Disse Inuyasha já na frente de Kagome e Sango

- Então vamos logo! O que estamos esperando?

Eles se dirigiam ao ponto de ônibus(sim iriam de ônibus para lá, o shopping ficava muito longe para se ir a pé). O ônibus não demorou muito para chegar, por isso logo já estavam sentados nele, com Kagome e Sango em um banco e no de trás Inuyasha e Miroku:

- Você vai adorar o shopping daqui! Tem bastante coisa pra se comprar! – Disse Sango.

- Eu imagino! Deve ser cheio de coisas! – Falou Kagome.

- E é! E como é! – Exclamou Miroku.

- Bom, então vamos levantando, por que é nesse ponto que devemos descer. – Sango disse e todos se levantam.

- " Por que isso está acontecendo? Por que essas...essas...coisas estranhas que vêem a minha mente quando estou perto dela? Por que sinto algo tão diferente pela Kagome? O que está acontecendo comigo?". – Pensa Inuyasha consigo.

-" Espero que esse dia acabe logo!! Me sinto bem perto dele mas... não sei! Não quero arriscar!"- Pensa Kagome.

Eles então saem do ônibus e vão em direção as portas do shopping.

Continua...

N/A:- Demorei menos que da ultima vez hehe!

Respondendo reviews:

**Lory Higurashi: **Nossa, obrigado! O cap tah aki! E tem outro q eu tbm postei hoje!

**tomoyo-chan-star:** A continuação tah aki! Obrigado por estar lendo!D

**jessie-love-sama:** Bem, ainda vai ter muita coisa pela frente...espero que goste, e que esteja gostado!

**kagome-higurashi-star**AH! Tá aki a continuação! Não precisa ficar tão curiosa! Aproveita que hoje eu puis dois caps hehe!

**oikik-chan: **Nossa...quanta gente curiosa O.O! bom mais a continuação tah aki!

**sergio-kun: **Brigado! E tá aqui o cap (não demorei muito desta vez)!

**james-tsubasa: **Nossa, que bom! brigado entom :D!

**inyasha-hanyou-kun: **Puxa, brigado! Que bom que está gostando!

**ozzy-osborn: **Brigado (quantas vezes eu já disse isso o.o)! e que bom! E mais uma vez obrigado!

**K-Dani:- **Hehehe! O novo cap tah aki (na verdade novos, pq saum dois)! Infelizmente quando a Kagome se mudar eles vão perder a janela xD. Mas espero que goste!


	6. 5 Um Inimigo Oculto

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos_

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 5 - Um Inimigo Oculto**_

- Sango... vamos mais devagar... Eu estou ficando cansada!- Respondeu Kagome ofegante.

- Mais já? Eu ainda mal mostrei as lojas direito! – Respondeu ela.

- Vamos descansar um pouco... depois nós podemos ver mais lojas!

- Tudo bem! Mas depois eu vou te mostrar as 2 melhores lojas deste shopping! – Disse Sango sorrindo amarelo.

- Claro!

Kagome e Sango sentaram em um banco perto de onde elas estavam.

Não muito longe dali Miroku e Inuyasha as procuravam:

- Mas que coisa! Onde será que elas estão? - - Pergunta Miroku.

- Eu sei lá! Mas elas sumiram! "É melhor assim".- Disse e pensou Inuyasha.

- Ah! Elas estão ali!- Miroku apontou para onde Sango e Kagome estavam.

No banco:

- Onde será que os meninos estão? – Perguntou Sango.

- Ali olha!- Kagome disse apontando para eles.

- Ola garotas!- Disse Miroku se aproximando junto com Inuyasha.

- Oi M-kun, oi Inu-kun!- Disse Sango, Kagome rapidamente olhou para o lado, e Inuyasha faz o mesmo.

- Mas que coisa vocês saíram correndo e nem nos esperaram! – Disse Miroku.

- Ah, eu só queria mostrar todo o shopping pra k-chan! – Falou Sango.

- Nem dá pra mostrar todo esse shoping em um dia!- Disse Miroku debochado.

- Lógico que dá! Se vocês forem mais rápidos quem sabe!- Sango se levanto e já estava irritada.

- Como queira! – Disse Miroku.

- Acho que já ficamos tempo demais aqui! Vamos k-chan! – Falou Sango.

- Ah, claro!- Disse Kagome, ela vira seu rosto rapidamente para Sango, não queria ver o rosto de Inuyasha novamente.

- Ei, nós vamos com vocês. – Disse Miroku.

-"Essa não!" – Pensou Inuyasha e Kagome.

- Fiquem a vontade. K-chan, eu vou te mostrar umas lojas maravilhosas que tem para aquele lado.- Disse Sango apontando para o leste.

- Claro!- Disse Kagome, Sango pegou o braço de Kagome e saiu correndo sendo seguidas por Miroku e Inuyasha logo atrás!

- EI! ESPEREM AGENTE!-Disse Miroku, e os dois saíram correndo atrás delas.

Em um outro lugar, no submundo , mais precisamente no inferno, um certo demônio de olhos cor de sol observava um espelho. Mas não era um espelho qualquer, e sim onde se podia localizar seres da terra:

- Ah...finalmente te achei! – Disse Sesshomaru - Depois de tanto tempo caro irmãozinho! Você vai me pagar pela vergonha que me fez passar. Vou te matar mesmo sabendo que não irá morrer eternamente, mas mesmo assim já da pro gasto! Pode dizer adeus a essa vida...Inuyasha!- E sumiu indo para o encontro de seu irmão.

Depois de terem quase rodado o shopping intero, eles resolvem ir para a praça de alimentação.Kagome e Inuyasha se sentiam extremamente desconfortáveis. Era como se estivessem com um homem apontando uma arma para as suas cabeças. Miroku (que estava andando junto a Inuyasha um pouco atrás de Sango e Kagome) chega mais perto de Sango:

- Reparou que desde que Kagome chegou na cidade Inuyasha tem se comportado de forma estranha? – Cochichou Miroku para Sango.

- Sim, e também que os dois ficam muito desconfortáveis quando estão juntos, olha!- Cochichou ela para Miroku. Sango olhou para o lado e depois para trás - Eles estão muito estranhos!

- Na minha opinião e porque isso é amor! – Cochichou Miroku ainda para Sango.

- Como pode saber? – Pergunta Sango.

- Pode ter certeza que eu tenho minhas fontes!- Miroku passou a mão em Sango onde não devia.

TABEFT!

- HENTAI! – Grita ela.

- Itai Sangozinha doeu!-Disse Miroku massageando a face.

- DEVERIA TER DOIDO MAIS! – Gritou ela.

-Isso acontece o tempo todo? – Indagou Kagome com uma gota.

- Até mais do que você imagina!- Respondeu Inuyasha ainda sem fita-la. De repente Inuyasha começou a ter uma sensação estranha. Como se alguém o estivesse seguindo. Olha pra trás mas não vê nada e da os ombros.

- Alguma coisa errada Inuyasha? – Pergunta Miroku.

- Não, nada! – Responde ele.

- Então vamos logo que as filas estão muito grandes! – Disse Sango.

- Vão querer comer o que? – Pergunta Miroku.

- Ah, sei lá. Um "bigmac" do "Mc' Donalds"! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Um lanche no "buger king"!- Disse Kagome.

- Deixa que eu pego! – Disse Sango.

- Não se preocupem nós pegamos mesmo! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Que isso Inuyasha! – Disse Miroku - Vocês dois podem procurar um lugar pra se sentarem que eu e a Sango vamos pegar as comidas!- Miroku e Sango nem esperaram as respostas dos dois e já foram pegar os lanches.

- Ei...EI ESPERA AI! – Gritou Inuyasha.

- Ai, vamos arranjar uma mesa, por que eles com certeza não podem mais nos ouvir. – Afirma Kagome.

- E temos outra escolha? – Questiona Inuyasha.

Sentaram em uma mesa próxima de onde eles estavam. O clima estava extremamente incomodo. Eles não abriam a boca para absolutamente nada. Mal se olhavam, na verdade pareciam estar procurando qualquer coisa que não os fizessem olhar pra frente e encontrar os olhos um do outro.

Entretanto, Kagome vira seu rosto para frente e Inuyasha faz o mesmo, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem:

_Flash Back_

_Final do Século II, como de costume Inuyasha e Kagome foram parar no mesmo humano. Um senhor de 25 anos, cansado e muito franco, suava frio. E no teto do local dois seres lutavam pela vida do pobre homem:_

_- MAS QUE DROGA! EU NUNCA CONSIGO DERROTAR VOCÊ! – Grita Inuyasha já estressado._

_- Eu também não fico, obrigado! – Disse ele sarcástico._

_- Cínico!- Kagome avança até onde Inuyasha estava e (com sua espada) faz um corte em seu abdômen, fazendo-o cair no chão a uns 2 metros do lado direito da cama do homem que definhava- Ai meu deus!_

_Kagome desce até onde Inuyasha estava, tinha que ver se ele estava bem, mas afinal o que estava acontecendo? Estava se preocupando com um...um demônio? Queria vê-lo mas seu trabalho chamou mais alto. E como obrigação, foi ver o homem._

_Kagome foi ao lado do homem e com sua mão esquerda soltou uma luz branca e passou-a pelo corpo do homem (sem encostá-la). Logo logo já estaria curado._

_Levantou-se e foi até Inuyasha novamente, ficou agachada em cima dele e pois a mão em sua testa, tirando sua franja da mesma. Temia que ele tinha ido ao "saibuso" e temia muito. Não queria deixá-lo partir._

_Aproximou mais seu rosto do rosto dele, podia ouvir sua respiração cansada, ainda não tinha morrido eternamente, o que deu em um alivio momentâneo a Kagome._

_De repente sentiu dois braços a abraçando e a puxando para baixo, fazendo seus lábios encontrarem os de Inuyasha._

_Assustou-se, na certa não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Estava apaixonada por um demônio? Era a pergunta que não saia de sua cabeça. Não correspondeu no começo. Entretanto não conseguiu, fechou seus olhos e deixou-se levar pelo momento. Mesmo que por alguns segundos, foram muito especiais para ela._

_O mesmo acontecia com Inuyasha, o porque de ter feito aquilo era um mistério para ele. Estava confuso. Nada naquele momento parecia fazer sentido. Ao mesmo tempo queria estar bem longe em qualquer outro lugar, porém queria continuar ali, abraçando aquela anja, uma linda anja, a sua anja._

_Enfim Kagome levantou seu rosto depressa,estava completamente corada, pois uma mão tapando sua boca e com a outra deu um tapa e Inuyasha:_

_PAFT!_

_- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?! – Grita ela enraivecida, ruborizada e surpresa._

_- FEH! Você também correspondeu! Não pode falar nada!- Respondeu Inuyasha debochado._

_- HORA NÃO FUI EU QUE TE PUXEI!_

_- Podia muito bem não ter correspondido! E eu agradeceria de você saísse de cima de mim – Dizia ele ainda debochado. Kagome fica ainda mais ruborizada e se joga pro lado saindo de cima de Inuyasha, este se senta mas com muita dificuldade, pois ainda sentia muita dor._

_- Ei, tome cuidado! Este ferimento foi grave!_

_- Não se preocupe! Vou ficar bem, sim!- Nisso Inuyasha se levantou,deu 5 passos e abriu a roda de fogo que o levaria até sua casa, o inferno. Mas antes, Kagome o chamou._

_- Por que...por que fez aquilo?-Perguntou se levantando._

_-...Eu não sei!- E sumiu por entre as chamas._

_- Gostaria de saber!-Abriu o portal para o céu e voltou para o céu._

_Fim do Flash back_

- QUE É MIROKU?! – Grita Inuyasha irritado.

- Kagome, está tudo bem? Disse Sango passando a mão na frete do rosto de Kagome.

- Sim, estou bem! – Disse ela balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro

- Que bom, porque trouxemos os seus lanches! – Disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada!- Kagome agradeceu e pegou seu lanche.

Sango e Miroku sentam-se na mesa e os 4 começam a conversar, mas mesmo assim o clima estava tenso entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

Não muito longe dali, um demônio estava a espreita. Observava os 4 conversando já fazia algum tempo:

- Agora você não me escapa! – Disse Sesshomaru.

Na mesa:

- Se me dão licença eu to indo no banheiro! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Pode ir! Fique a vontade! – Disse Miroku debochado.

- Perfeito! – Sesshomaru falou.

Inuyasha vai em direção ao banheiro. Lava o rosto e quando levanta ele vê a imagem de Sesshomaru no espelho:

- AH! – Gritou Inuyasha assustado.

Um garoto e um homem que estavam ali se assustaram e saíram para fora do banheiro rapidamente. Inuyasha lavou seu rosto mais uma vez e ao olhar no espelho não tinha nada.

- Calma Inuyasha, só está começando! – Disse Sesshomaru com um olhar maligno.

Sesshomaru voa até uma das cabines do banheiro e vê um homem pronto pra sair. Fala algumas palavras e o homem não está mais em seu juízo perfeito

- Saeki maneluive congnoton soberbio!- Disse Sesshomaru, neste momento o homem fica com as pupilas e íris vermelhas- Isso! Agora vá!

O homem vai em direção de Inuyasha, vira-se e da um soco na cara dele.

- EI QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?!... Hum- Foi ai que Inuyasha percebeu que o homem não estava bem, e que seus olhos estavam vermelhos- Mas parece que...- Não demorou muito e o homem que parecia fraco deu um outro soco na barriga de Inuyasha, fazendo-o cair no chão- Maldição!

Na mesa o pessoal começou a ficar preocupado:

- Não acham que o Inuyasha está demorando muito? – Questiona Sango.

- Eu vou lá ver o que está acontecendo!- Miroku disse, se levanta da cadeira e vai indo em direção ao banheiro.

Lá dentro Inuyasha não conseguia se defender. O homem tinha ganhado poderes sobre-humanos e Inuyasha não conseguia revidar. Estava ficando quase inconsciente, estava enxergando tudo embaçado. O homem tirou um dos canos da pia e levantou-o para Inuyasha:

- AGORA VOCÊ MORRE DESGRAÇADO!- Disse o homem falando com a voz dele e a de Sesshomaru ao mesmo tempo. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, alguém, na verdade um anjo atirou uma flecha no ombro de Sesshomaru fazendo este perder o contato com o homem, e este desmaiou.

- Maldito desgraçado! – Disse Sesshomaru.

- Apenas fiz o meu trabalho!- Disse um anjo de olhos azuis e cabelos negros apareceu.

-MALDITO MISERAVEL!- Sesshomaru sacou sua espada mas está não ferio o anjo que fez uma barreira- COMO?

- Agora se me da licença!- O anjo jogou Sesshomaru contra a parede e foi até Inuyasha- Agora você vai ficar melhor!- O passou a mão por sobre o corpo quase falecido de Inuyasha e este se recupera aos poucos- Posso não ser um anjo da cura mas posso curar. Agora se me dá licença, eu vou embora!- O anjo abre a passagem e vai a algum lugar.

Inuyasha não estava entendendo nada mas tentou levantar, porém caiu no chão mesmo assim, neste momento chega Miroku:

- Inuyasha, você esta bem? O que aconteceu? – Pergunta ele.

- Eu...também não sei!...ITAI! – Disse Inuyasha tentando se levantar, mas desequilibrou-se, pois a mão no abdômen. Tentou se levantar novamente, mas não conseguia.

- Pera ai que eu te ajudo!- Miroku pois o ombro do amigo em seu pescoço e passou a carregá-lo até fora do banheiro.

Sango e Kagome que até agora estavam sentadas esperando pela volta dos dois, viram eles voltando e perceberam que Inuyasha não estava nada bem.

- O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU? – Perguntou Sango preocupada ao ver o estado do amigo.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? – Pergunta Kagome também preocupada.

- Eu... não sei responder nenhuma de suas perguntas! Mas Miroku pode me soltar! Eu já estou bem! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Tem certeza? – Indaga Miroku não vendo muita confiança no estado do amigo.

- Absoluta!- Miroku soltou Inuyasha que deu um passo e caiu no chão.

- Bem em?! Deixa eu te ajudar!- Miroku estendeu a mão para Inuyasha, e o pois de novo em seu ombro- Vamos até a enfermaria daqui e depois vamos voltar pra casa porque já são 6 horas!

Os 4 então vão até a enfermaria.

No banheiro:

- Maldito anjo! Ele me paga! Mas... Inuyasha não perde por esperar! Logo logo não estará mais neste mundo!- Sesshomaru se levanta e sai voando até onde está Inuyasha e os outros.

Ali, Inuyasha havia feito alguns ferimentos, mas nada que fosse muito grave. Já conseguia pelo menos ficar em pé:

- O senhor já pode ir. Parece que está melhor! – Disse a enfermeira.

- É. Até que não foi tão grave assim. – Inuyasha falou.

- Mas quem fez isso com você? – Kagome disse.

- Eu não sei! Não me lembro direito! Mas lembro que parecia que o homem não estava em seu juízo perfeito. – Responde Inuyasha.

- Por que? Ele estava bêbado ou algo do gênero? – Pergunta Sango.

- Não, é que...seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Mas era a íris. Na verdade era como se a pupila e a íris fosses uma coisa só!- Sango e Kagome ficaram um pouco receosas, percebendo isso Inuyasha tenta disfarças - Mas é claro que provavelmente deve ter sido coisa da minha cabeça!

- Hum...o importante é que está bem! Na verdade sua mãe vai me matar! – Disse Miroku.

- Por que? A culpa não é sua! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Vamos! Já são seis e meia e eu prometi a minha mãe que estaria em casa as 7 horas. – Falou Sango.

- Eu também! – Acrescentou Kagome.

- Então vamos logo! – Disse Miroku.

Todos se levantaram, saíram do shopping e foram até o ponto de ônibus.

Sesshomaru, que os seguia, viu um carro que descia a rua. Ele foi até o vidro do carro:

- Mais o que...- Pergunta o motorista a si mesmo quando Sesshomaru apareceu na frente do carro.

- Bú!

- AAAAHHHH!- O motorista perdeu o controle do carro fazendo-o virar para o ponto de ônibus bem na direção de Inuyasha. Este vira o rosto para a direção do carro.

- AAAHHH!- e pois as mãos na frente do rosto para se defender.

- INUYASHAAAA!

Continua...


	7. 6 A ajuda de um anjo

_Historia UA(universo alternativo) baseada na obra de Rumiko Takahashi "Inuyasha'(todos os direitos reservados).__Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 6- A Ajuda de um Anjo**_

Inuyasha estava paralisado. Não conseguia se mexer, se quer piscar os olhos. Foi quando sentiu que alguém, ou alguma coisa o empurrava, fazendo-o ficar fora de alcance do automóvel, entretanto parece que alguém não ficou:

POW (Som de batida)

Kagome havia recebido a força do impacto. O carro bateu no lado direito de seu corpo. Pode ter sido apenas de raspão mas fora o suficiente para fazer a garota perder o equilíbrio e ficar estática no chão:

- KAGOME! – Gritou Inuyasha.

Kagome apenas via vultos antes de perder completamente os sentidos:

- Devemos ligar pra ambulância...E LOGO! – Disse Sango preocupada.

-Calma! Vamos tentar manter a calma!- Disse Miroku pegando seu celular e digitando os números.

- Nós não vamos nem devemos se quer encostar um dedo nela até a ambulância chegar! – Falou Sango ainda preocupada.

- ENTÃO CHAMA A PORCARIA DA AMBULÂNCIA LOGO CARAMBA! – Grita Inuyasha desesperado.

- Já to ligando! Já to ligando!...alô? – Falou Miroku no telefone - Sim temos um problema, uma garota foi atropelada em frente do ponto de ônibus daqui do shoping da Rua Paris, ela está inconsciente! Sim ok!- Desligando seu celular- Já estão vindo pra cá!

- Ai meu DEUS! SINTO MUITO! – Disse o motorista também desesperado.

- DEVIA TER PENSADO NISSO ANTES! – Gritou Inuyasha enraivecido, mas acabou cambaleando devido aos ferimentos que o outro homem dera a momentos antes. Sango foi segurá-lo.

- Cuidado Inuyasha! – Disse ela.

- Sinto muito! Acontece que alguém, ou alguma de cabelo branco coisa apareceu no retrovisor do carro e me fez bater! – Disse o motorista.

Inuyasha pareceu um pouco chocado com o que acabara de ouvir, afinal ele também tinha visto a coisa com cabelo branco. Mas sua atenção voltou-se para Kagome. Ela parecia estar realmente mal. Seu rosto pálido e desfalecido no chão. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

Mas afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Pois havia conhecido aquela garota a apenas um dia e ele se sentia como se a conhece-se á anos. Sentia um imenso carinho por uma pessoa que encontrou a tão pouco tempo. Inuyasha então ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kagome e pegou sua mão, como se estivesse a confortando.

- Maldição! –Disse Sesshomaru um pouco mais ao longe deles, no céu. Neste momento, ele sentiu que Naraku o chamava, portanto abriu um portal e voltou para o inferno.

Começou a aparecer uma luz branca no céu:

- Bom, aqui é minha ultima parada! – Disse um anjo de cabelos negros amarrados por um rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis e asas e roupas amarelas - Eu acho! Disse isso há 1 hora atrás! Bom, de qualquer forma, vamos lá de novo! - Kouga, o atual anjo da cura, estava indo na direção de Kagome, ajoelha-se a seu lado (o oposto do de Inuyasha) e passa sua mão por sobre seu corpo emitindo uma luz branca.

Quando terminou voltou mais uma vez a adimirar o rosto daquela bela jovem. Tão puro, tão inocente, tão lindo.

Entretanto, percebeu que não estava sozinho. Inuyasha também podia vê-lo:

- Ah...oi? – Disse Kouga meio sem graça. Inuyasha nada disse apenas o fitava surpreso - Ier... bom, pelo menos agora ela vai melhorar!

-...Obrigado! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Não tem de que! Só fiz meu trabalho! – Kouga disse sorrindo, Inuyasha sorriu de volta.

PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! (Era o relógio de Kouga)

- Tenho que ir agora!- E este voou e desaparece por entre uma luz branca.

Sesshomaru havia ido veo o que Naraku queria afinal, e percebeu pelo semblante do mesmo que não era coisa boa.

- Aquele anjo maldito hora eu vou...- fora interrompido por uma imagem no vidro que estava ao seu lado, era Naraku

- SESSHOMARU! O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO ?! EU JÁ NÃO DISSE QUE É PARA VOCÊ APENAS ATORMENTAR AQUELES EM QUE EU MANDO VOCÊ FAZER ISSO?! – Sesshomaru nada dizia, mas odiava Naraku, e como odiava. Principalmente quando este tentava dar ordens. - As vezes você parece seu irmão! - Com isso Sesshomaru dá um soco no chão. A única coisa que Sesshomaru odiava mais do que receber ordens, era ser comparado a criatura que ele mais odiava no mundo: Inuyasha.

- Nunca mais me compare aquele maldito.

- Então me obedeça!- E sua imagem no espelho desaparece.

- "Um dia vocês todos vão me pagar."- E Sesshomaru desapareceu.

Aonde havia acontecido o acidente, Sango tinha estranhado o geit0 como Inuyasha olhava para frente, portanto resolveu perguntar:

- Inuyasha, tava olhando e falando com quem? – Indagou Sango meio aflita.

- Nada Sango, nada! – Ele respondeu.

UUUEEEUUU!(Som de ambulância)

- Até que em fim! – Disse Miroku aliviado.

- Calma, vamos pegá-la! – Um enfermeiro falou.

Não demorou muito e Kagome já estava dentro da ambulância com Sango, Miroku e claro, Inuyasha. Este segurava sua mão com medo de perde-la ou algo assim.

No hospital, Kagome estava na UtI ainda em coma, naquela cama, fria e desfalecida, pálida. Com seus olhos, cujo fechados, não mostravam nenhum sentimento.

Do lado de fora da UTEI,os 4 estavam sentados em um sofá branco. Sango e Miroku estavam muito preocupados, o motorista praticamente desesperado. Mas nenhum deles se comparava a Inuyasha:

- Devemos ligar pra família dela! – Disse Sango.

- Bom, eles estão hospedados na casa dos nossos vizinhos...- Disse Miroku se referindo a ele e ao Inuyasha- Vo liga pra eles agora.- Miroku levanta e se distancia um pouco dos amigos, pega seu celular e liga para a família de Kagome.

- "Espero que não tenha causado nenhum dano a Kagome...porque ela parece ser... pura como um anjo!..."- Pensou Sango, ela começa a olhar para Inuyasha-"Mas o que mais me intriga...é o fato do Inuyasha ter ficado arrasado! Até parece que perdeu sua mãe!

-"Mais que droga! Por que aquele cara inútil tinha que atropelar justo ela? A Kagome! A minha Kagome. Mas no que estou pensando, eu conheço ela a o que... 1 dia ou até menos que isso! Mas o que mais me impressiona, foi aquele anjo. Aquele cujo salvou Kagome. Agora vejo que anjos existem... mas talvez, não pra mim"! – Pensou Inuyasha.

- Pronto! Já liguei, eles estão a caminho!- Disse Miroku se sentando ao lado de Sango e Inuyasha- Eles ficaram muito chocados com a noticia

- Não imagino como eles devem ter ficado ao saber que sua filha foi atropelada! – Disse Sango.

- Ou bolas! Isso é tudo culpa minha! – Disse o motorista.

- E é mesmo! – Disse Inuyasha sussurrando a sí mesmo, porém Miroku ouviu.

POF!(Miroku havia batido na cabeça de Inuyasha)

- EI! – Gritou Inuyasha.

- Calma meu senhor! A culpa não foi de toda sua "Assim espero". – Disse Sango.

- Hum, aposto que ele tinha bebido! – Disse Inuyasha debochado.

- INUYASHA!- Miroku disse, mas foi ele e Sango que o olhavam com raiva.

- Eu não sei!- O motorista falou, os três começam a fitá-lo curiosos - Eu estava dirigindo, quando alguma coisa apareceu no retrovisor e...sei lá! Perdi o controle do carro!

-...Estou começando a ficar com medo! – Disse Sango um pouco amedrontada.

- "Droga!" – Pensou Miroku.

-" ...Se existem anjos, aposto que também existem demônios." – Pensou Inuyasha.

A porta se abriu e o médico saiu da sala onde Kagome repousava, sério. Inuyasha levantou-se mais que depressa:

- A garota vai ficar bem, não se preocupe! – Disse o médico - Graças a Deus não ocorreu nada grave. Ela apenas quebrou seu braço direito. Parece até um milagre!- Todos ficaram um pouco mais aliviados.

-...Eu, posso vê-la?-Pergunta Inuyasha em receio. O que deixou Sango e Miroku meio surpresos, afinal o amigo jamais se preocupou tanto assim com ninguém em toda a sua vida.

- Pode sim, mas ela está em coma ainda.

- Obrigada.

Inuyasha andou até a sala, abriu a porta e viu o rosto de Kagome, dessa vez mais corado.

- Graças a Deus! – Disse Inuyasha.

Em um lugar, um pouco longe dali, na Inglaterra Kouga finalmente termina seu trabalho:

- Ufa! Até que em fim! – Disse ele a si mesmo - Acabou! Pelo menos é o que eu acho!- Kouga olha para ao redor e da um sorriso- Tenho que parar de falar sozinho hahaha!- Mas seu sorriso se desfaz quando lembra do rosto da bela jovem que vira a alguns instantes atrás- Será que ela está bem? Será que ela melhoro? Bom, não custa conferir!- Disse a ultima frase com um sorriso e desapareceu indo a Tókio, Japão.

No quarto onde Kagome estava:

- Kagome, espero que esteja se sentindo melhor!- Disse Inuyasha. Ele passa a mão de sua testa, quando viu a mesma luz de anteriormente aparecer no céu.

- Então é aqui que ela está! – Disse Kouga.

- Você, por aqui... de novo?- Questiona Inuyasha surpreso..

- Estou aqui apenas para dar uma conferida, não se preocupe! – Disse Kouga sorrindo.

- Os anjos vem olhar as pessoas mais de uma vez?

- Er...claro! – Mentiu Kouga - Temos que ver se eles melhoraram mesmo com nossos milagres. "Desculpe senhor! É apenas uma mentirinha".

- Ah! – Kouga se aproxima de Kagome.

- E então, ela está melhor?

- É! Acho que sim! – Inuyasha olha para Kagome e em seguida para Kouga - Obrigado mais uma vez!

- Não tem o que agradecer!- Kouga começa a fitar Kagome mais uma vez, com seus olhos ternos. A achava extremamente bonita, mas estranhamente familiar.

- Que foi? – Pergunta Inuyasha curioso.

- Acho que eu conheço ela! Mais eu não sei de onde!

- Uma hora você lembra!

PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI!(Relógio de Kouga, mais uma vez)

- De novo! O que que é agora?- Kouga olha para ser relógio- Ai, ai. Até depois. Ela vai melhorar. Eu posso garantir. Bom Itália, ai vamos nós. Adeus.

Quando Kouga estava entrando no portal para ir para a Itália:

- Obrigada por salvar a minha Kagome! – Agradeceu Inuyasha novamente.

Kouga leva um choque. Ela? Ela era a Kagome? O antigo anjo da cura? Aquela mulher cuja foi expulsa do céu? Era ela?

- Desculpe-me mais acho que não ouvi direito. – Kouga olhou para Inuyasha - O nome dela é Kagome?

- Isso mesmo. Porque algum problema? – Indagou Inuyasha metediço.

- Não, nenhum.- Kouga olhou para Kagome ainda em choque. Era por isso que ele a achava tão familiar. Era por isso que reconhecia seu rosto, seus cabelos ligeiramente bem cuidados, mas um pouco bagunçados divido ao acidente. Era por isso que não tinha a esquecido, afinal quem esquece alguém que traiu toda a corte.

Tudo que Kouga pode dizer, foi apenas um sussurro. Um sussurro tão baixo que nem Inuyasha ouvira, dizendo apenas:

- Traidora.- E Foi embora para o seu próximo destino.

Continua...

_N/A:- Depois de algum tempo sem postar estou aqui! É que, esta fanfic está feita até o capitulo 12 (sem contar o prólogo, e não está terminada) e em uma idéia louca minha resolvi tirar o estilo "peça" e por estilo "???- Fulano disse". O que eu achei que seria fácil...o que não é xD! Sem contar a escola ¬¬! Por isso demorei mais dessa vez. Ainda não está toda transformada, mas acho que em uma semana eu termino. Agora, respondendo as reviews que recebi:_

_K-Dani__: bem ta aqui no novo capitulo! Espero que goste! Desculpa se eu demorei, mas tá aqui o novo capitulo! Kissus._

_dessinha-almeida__: Obrigada! Obrigada pelo elogio! Já ne!_

_oikik-chan__: Bem, tá aqui a continuação, desculpa pela demora! Beijos!_

_kagome-higurashi-star__: Bem, não precisava mais ficar tãão curiosa, pois o cap tah aki! Xauzinhu._

_tomoyo-chan-star__: A continuação tá aqui! Obrigada por ter comentado! Kissus! _

_sergio-kun__: Brigado D! Tah aqui a continuação! Bjos!_

_ozzy-osborn__: A se quiser saber, lê ai:)! Ta aqui a continuação! Já ne!_

_kun-kouga-kun__: Tah aqui a continuação! Pode ler! ;)! Xauzinhu. _

_Lory Higurashi__: Ah, tah aqui a continuação! Hehe não sou tão boazinha assim dessa vez puis só um ù )! Hehe! Bjux!_

_Até mais então!_


	8. 7 Após o Susto

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 7 - Após o Susto**_

Passou-se mais alguns minutos antes da família de Kagome chegar ao hospital. Igor, Milena, Luis e Souta estavam andando á passos largos para a sala de espera da UTI:

- Mamãe, a Kagome ta bem, não ta? – Pergunta Souta.

- Não sei Souta! Mas eu espero que sim! – Responde Milena.

- Calma! Vai ficar tudo bem! – Disse Ygor.

- Tenha fé querida! Eu tenho certeza que sim. – Disse Luis.

Logo viram a placa onde estava escrito UTI. Entraram, e procuraram onde ficava o corredor 7. Os três começaram a andar mais depressa. Logo avistam Miroku:

- OLHEM! AQUELE ALI É O MIROKU! – Gritou Ygor apontando para Miroku.

- ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA FILINHA! – Milena corre em direção a Miroku desesperada.

- Calma! Calma! Está tudo bem! Não se preocupe. O médico disse que o estado dela não é grave! – Disse Miroku tentando abafar a situação.

- Que bom! Eu sabia que não podia ser algo muito grave. – Disse Luis abraçando Milena.

- Minha mana tá bem então! Ufa que alivio! – Disse Souta.

- Desculpem-me! – Disse o motorista - Fui eu quem causou esse acidente nela!

- E VOCÊ NÃO SABE DIRIGIR NÃO! –Gritou Luis - MINHA FILHA PODERIA TER MORRIDO!

- A culpa não foi toda dele pelo menos! –Disse Sango - Ele perdeu a direção do carro!

- Não estava bêbado, estava?- Disse Milena olhando rigorosamente para o motorista.

- Posso lhe assegurar que não! –Argumentou o motorista - E, se quiserem, eu pago todo o atendimento dela. Todos os tratamentos que precisarem ser feitos. Tudo de tudo!

- Não será necessário obrigado!- Disse Milena ainda meio desconfiada do homem.

- Por favor! Eu insisto. – Continuou o motorista.

- Faça como quiser. – Disse Luis.

- Vejo que já chegaram. – Disse Inuyasha enquanto saia do quarto de Kagome.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Milena.

- Sou o vizinho do amigo de vocês. Inuyasha!

- Que nome esquisito! – Disse Souta.

- Souta!- Disse Milena em tom de repressão.

- Por um acaso, você estava fazendo companhia a ela? – Perguntou Luis.

- Sim. Foi o mínimo a fazer depois do que ela fez por mim. Era para o carro ter me acertado, se não fosse por ela, talvez eu não estivesse aqui. E, posso dizer que ela vai acordar logo! Eu tenho certeza!

- Ele tem razão. – Disse p médico (o mesmo que cuidou de Kagome) Os exames mostram que não aconteceu nada de muito sério com ela! Ela apenas quebrou seu braço direito! Mas por segurança preferimos que ela passe a noite aqui para observação.

- Olha, está muito tarde.– Disse Sango - Eu vou indo pra minha casa. Amanhã eu quero saber das noticias por favor!

- Calma Sango! –Miroku falou - Eu vou te levar pra casa!- Olhando para Inuyasha- E você Inuyasha vai querer ir?

- Bem..- Ele pensa um pouco. Queria tanto ficar, mas talvez fosse melhor descansar, o dia não teria sido nada fácil, tinha apanhado de um alguém desconhecido, Kagome havia sido atropelada em seu lugar,o que mais era pra acontece? Sabia que Kagome estaria a salvo agora. Seria melhor ir para sua casa. Depois, no dia seguinte, voltaria para o hospital para vê-la.- Sim Miroku, eu vou!- Disse apreensivo.

- Ótimo! Então eu vo liga pra casa!- Disse Miroku pegando seu celular e se distanciando dos outros.

- Podemos ver minha filinha? – Perguntou Milena.

- Claro! Claro! Só não tentem acordá-la. – Disse o médico.

- Obrigada Inuyasha!- Milena disse olhando para o mesmo, este a olha desentendido- Por fazer companhia a minha filha neste momento difícil.

- ...não há de que! – Ele respondeu.

Os pais de Kagome e Souta então entram no aposento onde sua filha repousava.

Uns 15 minutos depois, Inuytaisho estava com seu carro na frente do hospital. Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango entraram neste(Exatamente nesta ordem):

- Então, me contem. O que aconteceu de tão grave assim? – Questionou Inuytaisho.

- Acontece que uma amiga nossa, a Kagome, foi atropelada! – Exclamou Sango.

- Kagome? Que Kagome? – Perguntou Inuytaisho.

- É uma menina que veio morar na casa do nosso vizinho! – Disse Miroku.

- Então ela é filha do seu Luis! – Afirmou ele - Que horror! E ela...está bem?

- Por incrível que pareça ela somente quebrou seu braço esquerdo! – Disse Miroku, Inuytaisho ficou mais aliviado.

- Menos mal! Mas e ai, o cara que a atropelou...? – Perguntou Inuytaisho.

- É muito bacana! Até ofereceu pagar pelo atendimento dela! – Falou Sango.

- Mas por incrível que pareça, ele não estava bêbado! – Disse Miroku - Ele perdeu o controle do carro!

- Humf. E você filho, não fala nada? – Disse Inuytaisho.

- Hã?- Inuyasha nem prestava atenção.

- Ah tio! É que o Inuyasha tá apaixonado!- Disse Miroku em tom de gozação. Sango começou a dar risada.

- Miroku, que apanha? – Perguntou Inuyasha sarcástico.

- Inuyasha! Eu somente falo a verdade! – Disse Miroku.

- Hahaha! É mesmo Inuyasha! Você parece estar mesmo apaixonado! – Disse Sango.

- MAIS EU NÃO ESTOU! – Gritou Inuyasha -"Se bem que...não! isso não é paixão! Eu nunca amei ninguém! Vou amar alguém que conheci a alguns dias. Não, não e NÃO!" – Pensou ele.

- Vamos fingir que a gente acredita né Sango! – Disse Miroku cutucando o braço de Sango.

- Hihihi! É Miroku! O Inuyasha jamais amaria a Kagome! – Disse ela sarcástica.

- Hora seus...! – Inuyasha ia falar, mas, naquele momento, Inuytaisho para o carro.

- Sango, é aqui sua casa não é mesmo? – Pergunta Inuytaisho.

- Sim! É essa mesmo! Obrigado, senhor Inuytaisho, pela carona!- Disse Sango saindo do carro e fechando a porta.

-...É isso ai! O meu priminho está apaixonado! – Continuou Miroku com a gozação.

POW!POW! (Socos de Inuyasha na cabeça do Miroku)

- 1º Miroku EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO! E em segundo lugar NÃO ME CHAME MAIS DE PRIMINHO!

- Calma! Não esta mais aqui quem falo! – Disse Miroku massageando o galo na cabeça

Chegaram há sua casa. Os três desceram do carro e foram dormir, afinal já estava tarde.

Mas infelizmente, Inuyasha como de costume, tivera outro pesadelo, fazendo-o acordar no meio da noite:

- AH! Maldição!... Mais um pesadelo pra minha coleção!- Disse a ultima frase com um sorriso triste.

Vira-se para o lado e vê Miroku no mundo dos sonhos com um sorriso no rosto exclamando " Não...quer um sorvete?...tá muito quente hoje né?...Ai! Essa areia queima". Provavelmente tendo sonhos com uma garota linda dando bola pra ele numa praia. Inuyasha o invejava. Como queria ter sonhos assim. Este então balança a cabeça e volta a realidade:

- Ai, ai! Vamos Inuyasha, tente dormir de novo!- Diz isso, virou-se para o lado e caiu no sono.

No dia seguinte, Kagome acordou no hospital, meio assustada. Sentou-se na cama e viu seu braço enfaixado.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou ela a si mesma.

Olha para o lado e viu sua mãe dormindo com uma coberta amarela no pequeno sofá preto, ao lado de sua cama. Parecia estar cansada, mais ainda não se lembrara totalmente do que havia acontecido.

Para por um instante e volta a fitar seu braço engessado, que parecia estar quebrado.

Então começa a lembrar do que acontecera na tarde anterior:

_Flash back_

_Estavam no ponto de ônibus, Sango discutia algumas coisas com Miroku, quando vê um carro descendo a rua. Kagome pensou que ele fosse continuar, porém o carro começou a andar muito depressa, meio desgovernado._

_De repente ia na direção de Inuyasha. Este estava sem reação. Parecia estar paralisado. Kagome sem ter o que fazer ou pensar, correu em sua direção o empurrando para fora do caminho do caro. Entretanto, com isso, o carro bateu em seu corpo, fazendo-a cair no chão, estática._

_A ultima coisa que se lembra, era de ter visto Inuyasha correndo há sua direção, gritando seu nome:_

_- KAGOME!_

_Depois disso perde a consciência._

_Fim do flash back._

Kagome indagou a si mesmo há quanto tempo estaria ali. Talvez horas, dias, meses. Mas olha no calendário que estava na parede do cômodo e percebeu que apenas ficou um dia naquele hospital, em seguida olhou para o relógio localizado ao lado do calendário, e percebe que são 2:25 da tarde. De repente sua mãe acordou:

- Querida, vejo que acordou!- Disse Milena sorrindo.

- Sim mamãe!- Disse ela com um sorriso triste.

- O que foi querida? Algum problema? – Perguntou Milena se levantando.

- Não, nenhum! – Milena a abraça.

- Que bom que está bem querida, não imagina o quanto eu fiquei preocupada com você!

- Não queria causar tantos problemas mamãe!

- A culpa não foi sua querida. Não se preocupe. – Kagome desfez seu sorriso.

- E o Inuyasha, está bem?

- Sim minha querida!

- Que bom! – Disse Kagome sorrindo novamente.

Em outro lugar, mas precisamente no céu, Kouga pensava no que acabara de descobrir:

- Mas que coisa! Com tantas pessoas para mim encontrar fui encontrar justo ela. Kagome!Kagome a traidora! Droga! Por que tem que ser assim! Por que eu tenho que conviver com isso! Tantas pessoas no mundo! Tantas! E eu fui encontrar justo ela! Há Kagome se você soubesse! Se você soubesse...

- Kouga, alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou Bankotsu que acabara de o cutucar nas costas.

- Hã? Ah não, nada, nada não!

Enquanto isso, no inferno:

- Malditos! – Dizia Sesshomaru caminhando por entre as chamas.- Todos malditos! Maldito Inuyasha, maldito Kouga! Maldito outro anjo!Maldita menina! Maldito Naraku! MALDITO INFERNO!

Pensava no que tinha acontecido á algumas horas atrás. Em cada gesto, em cada palavra de cada um. Estava cansado de ser subjugado no inferno pelo seu irmão. Jamais aceitou-o. Jamais quis vê-lo vivendo consigo no inferno. E quando descobriu-se o que tinha acontecido entre ele e uma anja, sentiu que seu ódio por ele evoluiu de uma forma dramática. O quanto já não bastasse ele ser o que ele era. Ele ser o que apenas Sesshomaru sabia, o que nem Inuyasha sabia. Mesmo quando estava entre os demônios. Seu ódio só aumentou quando descobriu que Inuyasha tinha escondido a Tessaiga.

Continuava andando, até que encontrou uma velha conhecida: Kagura. Uma mulher de cabelos até a altura dos ombros amarrados por um rabo de cavalo, olhos vermelhos e típicas asas e rabo de demônio, como todos no inferno tinham.

- Kagura, o que faz aqui? Não era pra você estar cuidando do seu território?- Diz ele dando ênfase a palavra "seu"- E você sabe muito bem que não pode vir a este!

- Reunião de negócios como sempre é claro! Nós lideres dos 7 territórios temos que nos reunir para tentar manter o mundo do jeito que está.

- E então, o que quer?

- Não sou eu, é Naraku que quer falar com você!

- Maldição!-E foi voando até onde pudesse encontrar Naraku. Kagura apneas o olha com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

No hospital, Kagome conversava com sua mãe a respeito de sua nova casa, quando recebe a visita do médico:

- E meu quarto de lilás então...hum perfeito! – Disse Kagome

- A sala de azul, o que acha? – Indaga Milena. Naquele momento, o médico bateu com o dedo indicador na porta (que já estava aberta).

- Com licença, mas eu vim aqui ver se Kagome está melhor?

- Melhor impossível! – Disse a garota sorrindo.

- Que bom, olha só queremos que você almoce aqui, depois poderá ir pra sua casa! – Afirma o médico.

- Que maravilha! – Milena falou.

- E há propósito! Você tem visitas!- Disse apontando com o braço a vinda de Inuyasha e Miroku- E se me dão licença preciso rever mais alguns pacientes.

- E ai Kagome, como está? – Pergunta Miroku.

- Muito bem! E obrigado por perguntar! – Responde Kagome.

- Que bom! - Disse Inuyasha sorrindo aliviado e abaixando a cabeça-...e antes de mais nada obrigado...por ontem!

- Há! Aquilo, não foi nada!- Mas Kagome desviava o olhar. Não queria olhar para Inuyasha.

- Pelo visto você volta pra casa hoje! – Disse Miroku.

- Bem, mais ou menos! Como sabem estamos ainda na casa de Ygor! – Exclama Milena.

- É eu sei!

Logo, uma enfermeira trouxe uma bandeja com as típicas comidas de hospital: uma sopa e torradas:

- Pronto aqui está a sua comida!- Diz ela sorrindo e pondo a bandeja na frente de Kagome- Pronto pode comer a vontade!

- Claro! Já estava com fome! – Disse Kagome.

Kagome começa a comer meio constrangida. Se sentia muito incomodada com a presença de Inuyasha. E este o mesmo, evitava olhá-la a todo custo.

Miroku percebendo isso não teve mais certeza de duvidas, eles realmente sentiam algo um pelo outro. Apesar de não querem demonstrar.

- Senhora Higurashi, poderia vir comigo aqui fora um instante por favor? – Chamou Miroku.

- Ou, claro que sim! E a propósito, pode me chamar de Milena!

Nisso Miroku abriu a porta e deixou Inuyasha e Kagome a sós.

- "Maldito Miroku!" – Pensou Inuyasha – "Tenho certeza que fez isso somente pra me deixar sozinho com a Kagome!..."- Inuyasha fita Kagome pelo canto do olho, e está apenas olha para seu prato de comida, não consegue levantar a cabeça.

-" Oh céus! – Pensava ela- "Por que me sinto desse jeito quando estou perto dele! Por que só com ele meu coração bate mais rápido que o normal? Por que só perto dele eu me sinto...diferente. Ai não, minhas mãos estão começando a suar! Será que isso que é sentir nervoso de alguém? Será que isso que é se apaixonar? Será que isso que é...o amor?"- Kagome levanta sua cabeça e começa a olhar Inuyasha nos olhos.

Inuyasha virou seu rosto pra poder visualizá-la melhor, mas com isso acabou abrindo outro deja vu.

Continua...

N/A:- Aqui está outro cap!

Respondendo reviews:

_**NaH-Higurashi**____Ah brigada! D! Ah sim, logo logo eles vão se lembrar! E aki está o novo cap! Kissus!_

_**Lory Higurashi**____Ok, aqui tá mais um cap! Bjux!_

_**dessinha-almeida**____E está aqui mais um cap! Bem, segredo...acho que nom! Você só precisa ter uma idéia e escrever! E ser boa em redação é só um complemtento, o que vale mesmo é a idéia! E precisamos de 10 de inspiração e 90 de expiração! Kisses!_

_**kagome-higurashi-star**____Bem, isso é segredo! Mas pere só que logo logo vai aparecer!_

_**oikik-chan**____Obrigada! E eu tbm espero! xD! Mais aqui tá a continuação! Beijos!_

_**kun-kouga-kun**____XD! Pode deixar! Aqui está o novo cap! Mas ainda não sabemos o q o Kouga vai fazer! Entom fiquem ligados!D Xauzinhu!_

_**ozzy-osborn**____Ok, então aqui está o cap, agora depende de vc ler ou não! xD! Já né!_

_**sergio-kun**____Ah, a arrumação já esta quase pronta! E ainda deu tempo de escrever mais! Só que eu vou por aos poucos. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!_

_**inyasha-hanyou-kun**____xD! Então está aqui, para passar seu tempo ¬¬! Brincadeira! Espero que goste! – Já né!_

_**tomoyo-chan-star**____Ah, obrigada pela nota e pelos elogios! Kisses! _

_**jessie-love-sama**____Ah! Agradeço aos elogios! Obrigada! Abraços!_

_**james-tsubasa**____Se só depende de mim então eu vou ficar 2000000 anos sem posta! Zuera tah! Mais tah aqui o cap! E espero que goste! Xau!_

_**every-body-4ever**____Não se preocupe, leitor novo é sempre bem vindo! e que bom que você gostou! D Bjos!_


	9. 8 Descobertas

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 8-Descobertas**_

_Flash Back:_

_Ainda final do século II, Kagome estava no céu, vagando por ai quando fora encontrada por Bankotsu:_

_- Kagome! Precisamos de sua ajuda! – Disse Bankostu._

_- É só falar onde que eu já estou lá! – Responde Kagome._

_No inferno, Naraku falava com Inuyasha:_

_- Inuyasha, você tem trabalho á fazer! – Disse Naraku._

_- Feh! Fala logo! – Reclama Inuyasha._

_- É um humano... - Disse Bankostu._

_- ...mais precisamente uma criança...- Disse Naraku._

_- ...ela está muito ferida...-Disse Bankostu._

_-...e esta fora machucada por seu próprio irmão..- Disse Naraku._

_-...o local é Inglaterra...­- Disse Bankostu._

_-... Em Londres para ser mais exato!...- Disse Naraku._

_- ...Agora vá!...- Disse Bankostu._

_- E não me decepcione! – Disseram Naraku e Bankotsu juntos._

_- Pode contar comigo! – Responderam Inuyasha e Kagome juntos._

_Os dois foram para a Inglaterra, mais uma vez para o mesmo humano, Inuyasha tinha de matá-lo enquanto Kagome havia de salvá-lo._

_Kagome chegou vinda de uma luz branca no céu, como sempre fazia olha em volta e se dirige na direção do menino, que estava extremamente machucado, porém pode perceber que já vinha vindo um demônio, pois um circulo de fogo estava se abrindo. Kagome preparou-se, já segurava na bainha de sua espada pronta para retirá-la se necessário. _

_Entretanto, quando do circulo de fogo saiu algo que obtivesse forma, Kagome se assustou e ruborizou-se al mesmo tempo. Não sabia o que fazer. Ainda não tinha se esquecido do ocorrido á algum tempo atrás, não se fazia nem ao menos um mês (o que para anjos e demônios é muito pouco tempo). Ainda estava confusa._

_Inuyasha ao sair do circulo de fogo, depara-se com Kagome o olhando agoniada, ela abaixou a guarda e começou a fitar o chão._

_Este também não sabe o que fazer ou dizer. Estava perplexo, em choque. _

_Kagome após sair de seu transe vi indo em direção a criança que estava no canto da sala, inconsciente e muito ferida. Ela o abraçou:_

_- Calma! Vai ficar tudo bem!- Disse ela para o menino.Esta abre seus olhos cansados puros como os de crianças. Com medo._

_Kagome apenas faz seu trabalho, solta uma luz branca que se dirige a cabeça do menino do menino que já se sentia melhor. Ela olha para Inuyasha, e este apenas continua fitando-a, sem reação._

_Kagome prepara-se para ir embora, ainda um pouco apreensiva por Inuyasha estar ali. Mas nada podia fazer se ele não resolveu atacar, o que era muito estranho. Inuyasha a seguia somente com os olhos._

_Ela passa por seu lado enquanto era vigiada por ele. Fora um pouco mais atrás além de onde ele estava. _

_O portal se abriu e ela estava pronta para entrar nele. Quando sentiu que alguém a puxava pelo braço e em seguida a abraçando. Este era Inuyasha:_

_- Kagome, eu não sei que está acontecendo, mas, quando te vejo, tenho vontade de te abraçar, de te beijar. Quero estar ao seu lado- Kagome ouvia tudo atentamente com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Não conseguia mover um músculo sequer- Não consigo parar de pensar em você, desde aquele dia a única coisa que consigo pensar é em você. Sei que parece muito estranho falar isso mas ...Kagome eu estou apaixonado por você._

_Finalizando Inuyasha olha nos olhos dela que demonstravam uma grande surpresa. Ele levantou o queixo dela com sua mão e a beijou, um beijo terno e carinhoso. Kagome seu quer resistiu, retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade. _

_Naquele momento o mundo pareceu ter parado. Nada mais importava além do que estarem juntos. Como se todos os problemas sumissem._

_Após isso, Kagome ainda olhava Inuyasha nos olhos. Meio espantada com a situação, afinal, também sentia algo especial por ele. _

_- Eu também,...estou apaixonada por você Inuyasha.- Ele dá um sorriso, o primeiro sorriso de verdade que Kagome havia visto em seus lábios._

_Os dois se selam com mais um beijo, um beijo que nenhum deles jamais vai esquecer._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Os dois voltam para a realidade do hospital, ainda se olhando agora ruborizados. Não entendiam direito o que estava acontecendo, seriam eles as pessoas dos flashs?

Do lado de fora do aposento, Milena perguntou á Miroku o porque dele tê-la chamado:

- Então Miroku, algum problema? – Perguntou Milena.

- Não senhora higurashi! Mais é melhor deixarmos os dois pombinhos sozinhos. – Disse Miroku.

- Como assim?

- Tenho muitos motivos para acreditar que sua filha está apaixonada pelo meu primo, o Inuyasha!

- Isso é bom! Eu nunca vi minha filha estar apaixonada por alguém! – Disse Milena sorrindo.

- É que é de família! Somos todos muito bonitos!

Miroku e Milena começam da dar risada.

No quarto, o médico havia adentrado segurando uma prancheta:

- Desculpem-me por perturbar mas, senhorita Higurashi, após o seu almoço apenas faremos mais um exame. Depois você pode ir. Podemos? – Perguntou o médico (ainda o mesmo).

- Ah sim! Claro! – Ela disse.

- Temos que ter certeza de que não aconteceu nada muito grave com seu braço!

- Não tem problema nenhum!

- Que bom! – E este fechou a porta.

- Por que que ele pergunta! – Sussurrou Inuyasha - Vai te que faze o exame do mesmo jeito!- Kagome não pode evitar de dar risada- Ué? Que foi!

- Hihihi...Verdade! se eles vão fazer então porque perguntam! – Ela disse.

- Você...ouviu o que eu disse?

- Sim! Senão não estaria rindo! Hihihi!

Inuyasha não sabe ao certo o porque, mas de alguma forma aquele riso o fez sorrir.

Em um outro lugar, mais precisamente no Inferno, Sesshomaru foi ver o que Naraku queria:

- Kagura me contou que você queria me ver. E então Naraku, o que você quer?

- Sesshomaru, parece que temos um certo trabalhinho pra você! Há um humano que preciso que você mate. Ela não está lá muito bem, então preciso que você acabe com ele!

- Onde?

- Japão, Tókio!

- Já estou lá!- Sesshomaru vai ainda cheio de ódio por tudo que estava acontecendo. Quem sabe matando um mero humano não melhorasse seu humor.

No hospital, Kagome acabara de fazer o ultimo exame que era analisado pelo médico:

- Querida, vejo que não há muito de errado, dentro de um mês já tiramos o gesso! – Disse o médico.

- Que bom querida! Podemos voltar pra casa agora? – Milena perguntou ao médico.

- Podem e devem!

- Bom, se quiserem uma carona, meu tio pode nos levar! – Disse Miroku.

- Ah! Muito obrigado! Nós aceitamos sim! – Disse Milena.

- Então espera um pouquinho!- Miroku sai do quarto e liga para seu pai.

- Pronto minha filha! Já podemos voltar pra casa! – Disse Milena.

- Quis dizer quase né? Porque ainda vivemos com o amigo do papai! – Falou ela.

- Hihihi! Tem razão! – Riu Milena.

Inuyasha as olhava com o canto do olho sorrindo, como gostava de ouvir Kagome rindo.

- Bom, já liguei pro meu tio! Ele já está á caminho. – Disse Miroku.

- Mal vejo a hora de deitar em uma cama que não tenha...alguns centímetros!- Disse a garota sorrindo.

Em um outro lugar, não muito longe dali, Kouga acabara de salvar a vida e uma adolescente que fora atropelada:

- Não acredito! Onde este mundo vai parar?- Disse passando a mão por sobre o corpo da garota- Ai, ai! Se fosse como antigamente! Que era uma chama aqui e outra ali! Mais agora, hora eles querem que alguns poucos anjos salvem o mundo inteiro! Se nós tivessemos a ajuda de alguém, quem sabe a Kagome e...- Kouga para instantaneamente de falar. Não acreditara que dissesse o nome "Kagome" outra vez. Ela parecia não querer sair de sua cabeça. Desde que a salvara não conseguia parar de pensar nela. – Eu...eu preciso vê-la!- Abriu um portal e fora procurar por Kagome.

Enquanto isso Sesshomaru fora fazer o trabalho que Naraku mandara. Ele estava em um beco do Japão. Era um homem drogado, cheirava a maconha. Para Sesshomaru o trabalho era muito simples. Ele somente pegou um outro humano qualquer e mandou que o mata (do mesmo modo como mandou um humano matar Inuyasha). Logo o homem estava caído pálido no chão, e o outro homem (que possuía uma arma) meio desconcentrado, mas completamente sem culpa. Este resolve fugir:

- Hunf! Humanos! Seres tão ridículos quanto Inuyasha!- Esse agora expressa um sorriso sarcástico- Ele é um humano agora não é mesmo? Hunf!...Hum?- De repente ele olha para o lado e vê uma garota (de mais ou menos 16 anos) de olhos amendoados e cabelos negros até a altura das costas, um uniforme escolar azul (igual ao de Kagome) olhando para a cena chocada. Ela começa a chorar.

Uma mulher a chama, cabelos louros ondulados até a altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos escuros e um jeito carinhoso:

- Rin! Vamos venha cá!

- MÃE! VENHA AQUI RÁPIDO! TEM UM HOMEM FERIDO!

- MEU DEUS! TEMOS QUE LIGAR PARA A AMBULÂNCIA!- A mulher loira rapidamente o seu celular dentro de sua bolsa. Rin vai até o homem checar seu pulso.

- RÁPIDO MÃE! ELE ESTÁ QUASE SEM PULSO!

-SIM! SIM! – A mulher loura finalmente acha o celular – ALO?!... RÁPIDO VENHAM PRA AVENIDA KAZEMIDA! HÁ UM HOMEM FERIDO AQUI!... SIM! SIM!...ESTAMOS EM UM BECO DO LADO DO RESTAURANTE "RUFINOS"!... ISSO! – A mulher desliga o celular – Eles já estão a caminho.

- Bem, meu trabalho por aqui já esta feito! – Sesshomaru disse, mas antes de ir embora, reparou que (por milésimos) Rin olhou em seus olhos, sem reação, Por questões de segundos, Sesshomaru percebeu como ela era bonita, inocente e pura. Mas Sesshomaru desviou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Abriu um portal para o inferno e foi embora.

Kagome acabara de chegar na casa do amigo de seu pai, sendo acompanhada por sua mãe e Inuyasha logo atrás a vigiava muito preocupado. Temia que ela caísse ou algo do gênero.

- Inuyasha a Kagome tá bem! Relaxa! – Disse Miroku debochado.

- Feh!- Mas isso não o fez parar de admira-la.

Ao entrar na casa os Luis, Souta, Igor e até Sango fizeram uma pequena festinha:

- SURPRESA! – Gritaram todos.

- AH! – Kagome disse surpresa - Gente obrigado! Não precisava!

- Que isso Kagome! Precisava sim e alias, você precisa melhorar. – Disse Sango.

- Mais e ai? Você vai pra escola ainda? – Perguntou Ygor.

- Ah! Não é por que eu estou com o braço quebrado que eu não vou estudar.

- Isso é que é ser uma garota estudiosa! Né Sangozinha! – Disse Miroku.

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE SANGOZINHA MIROKU!- Gritou a garota brava.

- Hihihi! – Riu Kagome.

Inuyasha tivera que admitir. Ela era muito bonita. E também parecia-se muito com a garota da escola, a Kikyo, cuja nunca largava do seu pé. Mas ela parecia ter algo a mais. Um brilho angelical em seus olhos. Apesar de se sentir extremamente incomodado. De repente ele sentiu mais uma vez uma sensação estranha no céu, a mesma que sentira quando o anjo veio salvar Kagome. Ele olha para cima e vê um anjo que a observava, o mesmo anjo que havia a salvado, escondido atrás do lustre da casa:

- "Kagome...porque não sai da minha cabeça?"–Pensou Kouga -"Porque NUNCA saiu da minha cabeça? Porque? Porque mesmo quando teve aquele caso com o demônio eu não consegui ficar com preconceito de você. Nem mesmo bravo com você. Ah Kagome...se você soubesse! Se você soubesse o quanto eu amei e amo você!"- Kouga pensa consigo. Mas fora desviado de seus devaneios pelo seu relógio. Tinha mais um trabalho a fazer. Ele abre um portal e some daquele local.

Continua...

N/A: Oi gente, aqui está o novo cap.

Respondendo reviews:

_**K-Dani**__**:- **_Não tem problema! E aqui está o novo cap! Bjos.

_**Lory Higurashi**__**:- **_Logo logo, você vai saber o segredo, mas por enquanto você vai ficar curiosa xD! Bjux!

_**Kaoro Yumi:-**_ Hehehe! Tah aqui o novo cap! Acho q naum demorei! . Espero que goste! Xauzinhu.

_**fruits-baskets-4ever**__**:- **_Obrigado pelos elogios! Que bom que gostou! Aqui está o novo cap! D! Bjos

_**every-body-4ever**__**:- **_Hehehe! Aqui está a continuação! Agra vc vai saber:D! Já né!

_**inyasha-hanyou-kun**__**:- **_AH! Brigada! D! que bom que você gosta! Tchau!

_**james-tsubasa**__**:-**__ O_.O to com medo! O.O! Mas era sim brincadeira! hehe! Xau!

_**jessie-love-sama**__**:- **_Tah aqui a continuação! Kissus!

_**kagome-higurashi-star**__**:-**_ O.O calma, já está aqui o cap! Kisses!

_**kun-kouga-kun**__**:- **_Hehehe! Não vai demorar muito não, não se preocupe! Logo logo eles vão se lembrar de tudo! Espera só mais um pouquinho que logo isso vai acontecer! XD! Xauzinhu!

_**oikik-chan**__**:- **_Bem o cap está aqui! Bjos

_**ozzy-osborn**__**:- **_Obrigada! Que bom que você ta gostando! Ja ne!

_**sergio-kun**__**:- **_A correção já esta quase pronta! E aqui está o cap que eu prometi!_ E não precisa ficar mais curisoso! Pelo menos por enquanto XD! Beijos!_

_**tomoyo-chan-star**__**:- **_Hehehe! O que acontece agra tah nesse cap! Kisses!

_**NaH-Higurashi**__**:-**_ Ah,eh, soh mais uma xD! Mas logo logo eles vão se lembrar de tudo! Prometo! Kisses!

_**dessinha-almeida**__**:- **_Que bom! Prometo que vou ler! E de nada pelo conselho! Bjos!

KIssus!


	10. 9 Ciúmes

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 9- Ciúmes**_

Inuyasha ainda estava confuso, mas sabia (ou pelo menos pensava) que aquele anjo vinha lá para proteger Kagome, afinal ela fora atropelada. Ele vira-se e a vê olhando para o mesmo lugar onde Kouga estava há alguns instantes atrás. Será que ela também vira o anjo?

Kagome, surpresa, viu aquela figura no teto e se assustou. Não era todo o dia que se via anjos como aquele. Virou-se para fitar Inuyasha mas ao perceber que este a olhava começou a observar o chão, com a cabeça abaixada.

Inuyasha por alguma razão começou a olhar Miroku, e este olhava para cima somente com o canto do olho, mas voltou logo a realidade a para a pequena festinha que haviam preparado para Kagome:

- E ENTÃO VAMOS A FESTA! – Gritou Miroku.

Havia um pequeno bolo em cima da mesinha e todos começaram a come-lo.

Em fim a festa acabou e todos voltaram para suas próprias casas, com muito custo pois Inuyasha exitava em ir embora, porém de tanto Miroku insistir ele acabou indo. Mas Sango resolveu ficar ali com Kagome:

- Kagome, está tudo bem com você, mesmo? – Perguntou Sango.

- Ah claro que sim Sango! Eu acho que nunca estive melhor!

- Tem certeza? Eu acho que vou ficar mais um pouco com você!

- Você pode ficar sim. Se não for um problema para o Ygor então tudo bem! – Disse Milena.

- Magina! Que isso! – Disse Ygor.

- Sango, será que você poderia me falar como que é a escola? – Pergunta Kagome.

- Ah! Claro k-chan! Sabe, o nosso colégio não tem muito segredo. Acontece que...- e ela começou a contar sobre o colégio.

Algumas horas depois, Sango foi embora para sua casa, afinal já estava muito tarde. Kagome foi para seu quarto provisório, e começou a olhar pela janela. Via a casa onde Inuyasha morava. Não sabia ao certo mais isso a acalmava. Por fim deitou-se em sua cama e dormiu.

No dia seguinte Kagome finalmente se mudou definitivamente, infelizmente não pode se despedir nem de Miroku e nem de Inuyasha. Seus pais estavam dando os últimos retoques nas coisas para a mudança, seu apartamento já estava quase pronto, mas como o cheiro de tinta nos quartos era tanto, tiveram de dormir na sala. Kagome não pode ajudar, pois estava com o braço engessado. Naquele dia, nem ela e nem Inuyasha haviam visto qualquer outra lembrança.

Logo chegou segunda-feira, o dia que Kagome iria conhecer a escola:

PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI!

- AAHH! Bom é hoje que eu vou conhecer a escola!- Disse a garota com um sorriso, e está pega o despertador -...MAIS EU ESTOU ATRASADA!- E sai correndo para se arrumar.

Após isso, abriu a porta da cozinha. Sua mãe estava a esperando, seu lanche estava em cima da mesa:

- Filha não se preocupe! Seu lanche já está aqui! – Disse Milena.

- Obrigado mãe! – Respondeu Kagome.

- Seu pai está no térreo para te levar a escola! Mas é só por hoje. Pra você conhecer o caminho.

- Ah sim, claro!

Kagome desce pelo elevador, afinal estava no 7º andar do prédio. Foi até o carro de seu pai:

- Bom dia papai! – Disse Kagome.

- Bom dia filha! – Disse Luis - Vamos entre ou chegaremos atrasados!

- Claro! Claro!- E ela entrou no carro.

- Sabe papai, é que a mana é muito lerda! – Disse Souta.

- Cala a boca Souta! – Disse Kagome.

- Papai!- Disse Souta meio chorão.

- Deixe seu irmão em paz Kagome!- Disse ele entrando no carro.

- Tá bom papai!- Kagome disse, e os três se dirigiram a escola.

Na casa de Inuyasha e Miroku, os dois estavam meio atrapalhados:

- Mais que droga! O despertador tinha que quebra?! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Se você não tivesse batido nele e o destruído, isso não teria acontecido! – Retrucou Miroku.

- Feh!

- MENINOS, A SANGO JÁ ESTÁ AQUI!- Grita Izaoy da porta da casa.

- PERA AI! ESTAMOS QUASE PRONTOS!

- Esses dois! Vou te conta!- Diz Sango emburrada na porta.

Depois de 15 minutos, os dois já estavam prontos e na frente da porta:

- Até que em fim! – Falou Sango.

- Viemos...o mais rápido...que deu!- Dizia Miroku ainda sem fôlego.

- Agora...podemos...ir!- Disse Inuyasha também sem fôlego.

- Demoro! – Disse Sango - Agora vamos logo antes que cheguemos atrasados!- E os três já estavam andando para a escola.

- Tchau meninos boa aula!- Disse Izaoy enquanto entrou na casa dela.

- Foi o despertador que quebrou Sangozinha!- Disse Miroku se aproximando ainda mais de Sango, pondo sua mão onde não devia.

- Tá bom que foi o despertador Miroku...- Está ia continuar mas uma coisa a enterrompeu.

PAFT!

- SEU HENTAI! – Gritou Sango.

- Minha mão Sangozinha! Minha mão é amaldiçoada!

- NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA MIROKU!

- Foi mal então Sangozi...quero dizer Sango!

- Acho bom mesmo!

- EI VOCÊS DOIS, VAMOS PRA ESCOLA OU VOCÊS VÃO FICAR BRIGANDO AI O DIA INTEIRO?!- Gritou Inuyasha à alguns metros de distancia.

- É, ele tem razão! – Sango.

- É melhor a gente se apressar! – Disse Sango.

Algum tempo depois, Kagome estava chegando no colégio:

- Pronto filha, aqui estamos! – Disse Luis

- Obrigada papai!- Ela saiu do carro fechando a porta em seguida.

- Tchau querida!- Disse Luis acenando e indo embora.

- Tchau papai! - Falou ela, depois se virou, pois tinha que entrar no colégio. Mas, neste momento, olhou pro lado e encontrou Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha subindo a rua.

Fora ai que se lembrou de Inuyasha, dos flashs, das lembranças, do hospital, e que também estudava na mesma escola que ela.

Inuyasha percebe o mesmo, pois também havia esquecido. Viu Kagome estática na frente da escola olhando pra ele. Como se assim obtivesse alguma resposta do que estava acontecendo. Ele não parou de andar, pelo contrário, começara a dar passos largos, o que o fez chegar até Kagome mais rápido.

-...é o que eu estou tentando explicar Miroku...Inuyasha que foi? – Questionou Sango.

- Olha ali está a Kagome! – Disse Miroku.

- KAGOME!- Com isso pareceu que fez a garota acordar de seu "transe", tanto ela como Inuyasha também. Sango e Miroku começaram a correr para chegar ao local mais depressa. – Disse Sango.

-...Puxa priminho, nem nos esperou!- Disse Miroku cansado.

- Feh...NÃO ME CHAME MAIS DE PRIMINHO! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Err... – Disse Kagome com uma gota na cabeça.

- Chega de briga vocês dois! –Disse Sango no meio deles e olhando para Kagome- Acostume -se Kagome é assim mesmo o tempo inteiro! – Kagome ainda estava com uma gota na cabeça.

- Inuyasha!- Dizia uma voz feminina.

- "Essa voz, será que..." – Pensou Inuyasha meio nervoso, este olha para trás.

Ela era muito parecida com Kagome.

- Oi Inu-kun! Tudo bom?- Disse Kikyo abraçando – Fiquei um fim de semana inteirinho sem te ver!

- É...bem...eu...- Inuyasha tentava pronunciar algo.

- Estava com saudades!- Falou ela, ele, sem nem tempo de mais argumentos, foi beijado.

Um beijo. Com aquele único beijo fez o sangue de Kagome começar a ferver. Sentia raiva, inveja, ciúmes, mesmo sem ter o direito de o fazer.

Durara poucos segundos (que para Kagome fora uma eternidade) mas finalmente acabou.

- Certo...Hum?- Kikyo olhou para o lado e viu Kagome cega de tantos ciúmes - Inuyasha, quem é sua nova "amiga"? – Disse ela dando ênfase a "amiga".

- Ah, Kikyo, está é Kagome, Kagome Kikyo! – Apresentou Inuyasha.

Kagome a conhecia, não pessoalmente mas Sango havia falado dela. Só pelo fato de estar com o Inuyasha isso não a agradou em nada, mas o que podia fazer.

- Olá Kikyo! – Disse Kagome com um certo ar de deboche na voz.

- Olá...Kagome! – Disse Kikyo usando o mesmo tom que Kagome.

TRRIIIIMMM!

- Nos vemos mais tarde inu-kun!- Kikyo passou pelo ombro de Kagome e sussurrou em seu ouvido - Até mais... 'Kagome'!- Sussurrou ela dando ênfase em "Kagome" de um jeito que só ela pode ouvir, isso deu a ela um arrepio na espinha, mas não desistiria de seu Inuyasha.

Seu Inuyasha? E desde quando ele começou a receber o titulo de seu? Kagome desviou-se desses pensamentos pois em fim teria aula.

No caminho para a classe, Sango e Miroku estavam conversando:

- Miroku...você viu? Os olhos de Kagome praticamente latejavam ciúmes quando ela viu o Inuyasha com a Kikyo.- Disse Sango.

- Eu percebi. Acho que ela gosta dele. – Disse Miroku.

- Mas será que ele gosta dela?

- Eu tenho quase certeza que sim Sango, falta só um pouco para ser certeza absoluta e...

- Miroku...como é tão especialista nesse assunto?

-...Olha, aqui é a minha sala, tchau Sango, até depois!"Que sorte!"

Sango ficou para por uns instantes olhando para a porta da sala do 3º ano. Afinal, Miroku conhecia tão bem o amor, que as vezes até a surpreendia.

Mas Sango finalmente lembro que tinha que estar na sala também.

- A AULA!- E foi correndo para a sua classe.

Na aula de Kagome, ela só lembrava da cena de alguns momentos atrás. Do beijo que Kikyo dera em Inuyasha, como aquilo a deixava nervosa.

- Senhorita Higurashi?...Senhorita Higurashi!- Disse o professor ao lado dela.

- Sim professor? – Ela respondeu.

- Sei que entrou na escola hoje, mas não é por isso que deixarei você dormir durante a aula.

A classe inteira começou a dar risadas.

- Sim professor!- Ela respondeu envergonhada. E a aula transcorreu normalmente até a hora do recreio.

TRRRIIIMMM!

- AAHH! Até que enfim o recreio.- Disse Sango. Mas antes dela descer para o refeitório, alguém a cutucou.

- Sango? – Perguntou Kikyo.

-"A Kikyo..falando...comigo? Ela está doente ou o que?" Sim Kikyo?

- A quanto tempo o Inuyasha conhece a minha sósia?

- Sua...sósia?

- Sim, sósia. Ela é mais nova que eu, e por isso ela é minha sósia!

- Ah...a alguns dias.

- Sei...

- Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não, só isso.- E Kikyo foi para fora da sala, deixando Sango lá sozinha.

- "O que pretende fazer com a minha amiga Kikyo?"

Alguns instantes depois Sango se encontrou com os outros na mesa, e lá estavam Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome:

- Oi gente! – Disse Sango.

- Demoro em! – Disse Inuyasha enquanto comia hamém.

- Ah, foi mal, é que eu tive que resolver umas coisinhas...- E Sango sentou-se á mesa ao lado de Kagome.

- Inuyasha...posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Cochichou Miroku para Inuyasha que estava sentado ao lado dele de frente para Sango.

- Faça o que quiser Miroku.- Respondeu ele normal, virando as cabeça para Miroku.

- Você...gosta da Kagome?- Neste momento Inuyasha guspiu tudo na camiseta de Miroku- AI QUE NOJO INUYASHA!-Disse Miroku se levantando.

- HORA NÃO SOU EU QUE FAÇO PERGUNTAS INÚTEIS COMO ESSA!- Ele se levantou também.

- MAIS PRECISAVA TER GUSPIDO NA MINHA ROUPA!- Gritou Miroku indignado.

- HORA TUDO CULPA SUA!

- Ai, ai! Agora vou ter que ir no banheiro porque meu **PRIMINHO** sujou minha roupa!- Miroku disse gritando e dando ênfase a priminho.

- DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU!

- P-R-I-M-I-N-H-O! PRIMINHO!- E saiu correndo para o banheiro. Há está altura muitas pessoas já estavam olhando para os dois.

- MIROKU QUANDO EU TE PEGAR EU...-Mas parou a frase quando foi surpreendido por um abraço repentino de Kikyo.

- Inuyasha não fica assim. A culpa não foi sua. – Disse Kikyo.

- É...errr...- Inuyasha se ruborizou um pouco.

- Kikyo...o que está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Sango com uma cara curiosa - Nunca almoça conosco!

- É que eu queria passar um tempinho extra com meu doce namorado!- Kikyo disse dando ênfase a namorado.- Posso me sentar com você Inu-kun?- Perguntou ela fazendo cara de cãozinho sem dono.

- Tá...tá bom!- Inuyasha respondeu com uma gota na cabeça. E os dois se sentaram na mesa, logicamente que ela sentou onde Miroku estava sentado, o que não deixou Kagome nem um pouco feliz.

- Inuyasha que saudade que eu estava de você!- Disse Kikyo abraçada no braço de Inuyasha e deu mais um beijo nele.

No outro lado da terra, Sesshomaru matava mais um humano, por ordens de Naraku:

- Mais que saco! Matar humanos está ficando cada vez mais fácil.- E Sesshomaru deu o ultimo comando para que um humano matasse o outro a facadas - Chatice.

Mas logo veio a imagem novamente da colegial que havia visto a dois dias atrás. Havia tendo imagens dela desde que a viu naquele dia.

- Mas que droga! De novo essa mulher aparece na minha cabeça, ela e aquela inútil mãe dela. Já chega eu vou voltar para o inferno agora! - E retornou para o inferno.

Em outro lugar do planeta, Kouga acabará de salvar outro humano, mas Kagome não saia de sua cabeça:

-"Kagome...porque não sai da minha cabeça. Sempre quis o cargo de anjo da cura só para poder trabalhar mais perto de você, mas agora vejo que...só a substituí. Será que eu poderia...JÁ SEI! Vou fazer outra visita a ela ago... "-Mas fora tirado de seus pensamentos quando deu relógio tocou.

PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI!

- AH MEU! DE NOVO! –Ele gritou, mas ninguém o ouviu- Fazer o que certo? Bom então vamos agora para a Florida.

E Kouga vai salvar a vida de mais uma pessoa.

Voltando há escola, Kagome ainda estava morrendo de ciúmes, talvez porque de hora em hora Kikyo estalava outro beijo em Inuyasha:

- Oi gente! Voltei! Já limpei a sujeira que o Inuyasha...- Miroku falou diminuindo o tom da voz devagar quando viu Kikyo sentada em seu lugar, beijando Inuyasha- É...Kikyo o que está fazendo aqui?

- É que eu estava morrendo de saudades do meu amorzinho.- Ela respondeu e deu um beijo na bochecha do Inuyasha. Enquanto isso, o olhar de Kagome demonstrava somente raiva.

- Ah tá! – Disse Miroku.

- Né amor!- Kikyo soltou mais um beijo em Inuyasha.

- Sango...vamos pro banheiro por favor?- Disse Kagome se levantando.

- Claro k-chan- Sango se levantou – O que que foooooooooooo...- Nem deu tempo de Sango terminar a frase e Kagome já havia a arrastado para um canto longe dos dois. Sango ficou meio sem ar – Nossa Kagome! O que foi que aconteceu?

- Não estava agüentando mais Sango! Se é isso o que você quer saber eu estou cansada de ver aquela menina beijando o Inuyasha!- Disse Kagome com os olhos vermelhos e quase chorando.

- Kagome querida...está com ciúmes?

- Não é ciúmes Sango...- Kagome tentou cruzar os braços mas com o braço engessado isso não daria certo, por isso somente colocou o braço esquerdo na cintura- Eu? Ciúmes? Tá loca!

- Não k-chan, só que...sei lá! Você parece que está gostando dele.

- Só que não estou!

- Se não estivesse, não teria me trazido aqui só pra não ver que o Inuyasha e a Kikyo se amassando lá traz. Você não se lembra de quando se apaixonou por algum outro garoto lá na França?- Kagome faz uma cara de tristeza, medonha aos olhos de Sango. Parecia que havia sabido que seu melhor amigo estava morto.

- Sango...?

- Que foi k-chan?- Disse ela se aproximando da amiga.

- Como é...se apaixonar?- Sango levara um choque. Será que ela nunca havia sentido isso?

- Bem...hã...como posso explicar...

- Achei vocês! – Disse Miroku, o que fez Sango e Kagome levarem um susto.

- Miroku?!- As duas falaram juntas.

- Sim! Eu! Não estava agüentando mais o casal se engolindo ali. Odeio segurar vela.

- Miroku! – Sango disse como se tivesse descoberto a América - Explique para nossa amiga Kagome o que é se apaixonar!- Disse ela apontando para Kagome que parecia não entender nada.

- E...eu? – Pergunto ele surpreso.

- É! Você! Pois é você que entende melhor o assunto! – Sorriu Sango amarelo.

- O Miroku? – Kagome não acreditou muito que ele pudesse ajudar.

- Sim! Eu!- Disse ele todo confiante.

- Hora então explica pra Kagome! – Disse Sango.

- Errr...tá! Tá bom!- Kagome fazia uma cara de quem não tinha certeza se queria ouvir um conselho de alguém como o Miroku, que além de ter pedido para ter um filho dela ainda passava a mão na bunda de Sango o tempo inteiro

- Dá pra anda mais rápido! O almoço tá acabando! – Disse Sango.

- Ok! Olha...cada pessoa se apaixona de um jeito diferente. Umas se apaixonam por uma pessoa e logo se esquecem que ela existe. Outras se apaixonam por duas, três ou mais de dez. mas a paixão mais forte que eu conheço é quando a pessoa fica louca pela outra.- Miroku dizia. Kagome estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo prestava a maior atenção que já dera em sua vida. - Mas saiba separar a paixão do amor. Paixão é uma coisa que te faz ficar extremamente louco pela outra pessoa, quer ficar com ela o tempo todo e ainda por cima só pensa nela. O amor é quando a paixão esfria um pouco,quando o calor do começo que você sentia pela outra pessoa se esfria um pouco, mas o sentimento não. Você ainda o ama e agora sabe dar espaços e respeitá-lo quando antes, na paixão, você não dava esse tempo, pois você se preocupava muito em tê-lo em sua posse, como o contrário também. Na verdade, nós só não percebemos que sufocamos o outro na paixão, porque ele nos sufoca junto (quero dizer, se estamos falando das duas pessoas é claro). Mas no amor, a coisa fica mais calma. E lembre-se sempre disso: A paixão é o que sentimos no começo, não é 100 verdadeira, mas o amor, é eterno. Se um amor se acaba era porque ele não era amor, e sim somente uma paixão que resolveu brincar de ser amor.

- Nossa Miroku! Você deveria ser filósofo! – Disse Sango.

- Não posso!- Disse ele rápido.

- Que? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Eu err...olha eu vou lá ver se o Inuyasha ainda ta lá e depois eu volto. Tchau!- E Miroku foi ver o Inuyasha.

- O Miroku sempre fica estranho quando a gente toca nesse assunto! – Argumenta Sango.

- Que assunto? – Pergunta Kagome.

- De amor. Ele entende bem, até parece um 'expert'! mas nunca falou pra ninguém o porque disso.

- Nossa...é melhor nós voltarmos porque...

TTTRRRIIIMMM!

- O Sinal já vai tocar!- As duas disseram juntas e começaram a rir.

- Bom, até depois k-chan!

- Até Sango!- E elas voltaram para a classe.

Na aula, Inuyasha queria saber sobre o sumiço repentino de Kagome:

- Ei...Miroku?- Inuyasha cochicha para traz.

- Que é?- Miroku cochicha de volta.

- Por que a Kagome sumiu da mesa? Por um acaso a Sango esqueceu de lhe explicar onde é o banheiro e as duas saíram a procura dele por ai?-Inuyasha cochichou e em seguida levou um leve soco de Miroku.

Poft!

- Ai! Por que fez isso?- Cochichou ele massageando a cabeça.

- Você mereceu Inuyasha agora deixa de seu cabeçudo que eu quero prestar atenção na aula. Você sabe que eu sou péssimo em química.

- Miroku! Primeiro eu quero saber sobre o sumiço da...- Ia falar mas fora cortado pelo professor.

- Senhor Inuyasha! Quando não está dormindo está conversando no meio da aula?- Disse o professor e a classe cai na gargalhada.

- Feh! – Disse Inuyasha virado pra frente.

Depois que o professor foi pra lousa:

- Hehehe! Bem feito!- Cochichou Miroku no ouvido de Inuyasha, este fechou a cara.

Passou-se as horas e o sinal da saída finalmente foi anunciado:

TTRRRIIIMMM!

Todos os alunos se levantaram e foram para a saída.

Na porta da escola, Kikyo encontrou Inuyasha novamente:

- As aulas daqui são puxadas. – Disse Kagome

-São mesmo! – Sango falou.

- Ali é a Kikyo? – Indagou Miroku.

- INUYASHA!- Kikyo disse e pulou em cima dele- QUE SAUDADE!

- Kikyo...não nos vemos desde o almoço! – Afirmou Inuyasha.

- E por isso eu estou com saudades querido!- E deu mais um outro beijo em Inuyasha.

Aquilo já bastara, Kagome já havia se cansado de ficar vendo os dois se engolindo toda santa vez que estava com Inuyasha. Pra sua sorte sua mãe havia ido buscá-la na porta da escola. Ela, logo que a viu, entrou no carro correndo e fechou a porta com força.

- Vamos embora logo mamãe! – Disse Kagome enraivecida.

- Calma querida! Que foi? Aconteceu algo errado? – Pergunta Milena.

- Mana, você tá chorando? – Perguntou Souta.

- Por favor mamãe! Vamos embora!- E uma lagrima caiu pelo rosto de Kagome.

- Tudo bem querida! Tudo bem. – Disse Milena.

Onde estavam Sango, Miroku, Kikyo e Inuyasha:

- Me lembre de matar o Inuyasha depois Sango!- Disse Miroku cochichando para Sango - Inuyasha vamos embora! A seção 'tirando saudades' acabou! – Disse normal.

- Não se preocupe Miroku, eu faço questão de te lembrar- Cochichou ela para ele-. É vamos logo Inuyasha!- Disse ela normalmente.

- Tudo bem! Já to indo!- Inuyasha disse e os três foram seguindo caminho pela rua.

- TCHAU INUYASHA!- Gritou Kikyo quando ele já estava longe, ele a acena de volta, mas estava sério.

- Inuyasha quando chegarmos em casa eu terei uma conversa séria com você! – Disse Miroku.

- Miroku...você não é minha mãe!- Disse Inuyasha. E os dois começaram a discutir para a desgraça de Sango.

Na casa de Kagome, ao ela chegar em casa, nem deu tempo de sua mãe fazer qualquer coisa e ela já estava trancada no quarto, chorando.

TOC!TOC!TOC!

- Querida, por favor abra a porta, você precisa jantar. – Disse Milena.

- Não estou com fome agora mamãe! Obrigada! – Disse ela ainda soluçando.

- Mas querida...

- Por favor, mamãe, não!- Milena sem exitar mais deixou Kagome sozinha.

Ao passar das horas daquele dia, quando começou a anoitecer Inuyasha vai para seu quarto e vê Miroku tentando descer pela janela:

- O que está fazendo Miroku? – Pergunta Inuyasha.

- É...HAHAHA! Sabe é uma história muito engraçada, de como eu estou pendurado na janela! Acontece que...- Miroku tentou continuar mas fora cortado por Inuyasha.

- Miroku, você vai sair de novo não vai?

- Err...que isso Inuyasha! Como se eu fosse fazer uma coisa dessas! HÁ!

- Miroku, em cada seis em seis meses você sai de casa pra faze sabe Deus o que!

- Puxa Inuyasha! Que adivinho!

- Vai Miroku! Deixa que eu encubro você...DE NOVO!

- Pô! Valeu Inuyasha! Você é o melhor priminho que alguêm pode ter.- Desceu a janela e saiu correndo.

Inuyasha pois sua cabeça para fora da janela e gritou:

- NÃO ME CHAME MAIS DE PRIMINHO MIROKU! – Gritou Inuyasha bravo da janela.

Em Roma:

- Pra mim já chega! – Disse Kouga - Não acredito! Como tem gente nesse mundo precisando da minha ajuda! Eu preciso tirar férias! Cansei! Quer saber, eu vou visitar a Kagome agora mesmo!

Kouga havia ido para o quarto da moça, que para a sua surpresa estava chorando.

- Ka...gome!- Disse ele baixinho.

Kagome estava afundada em suas próprias magoas. Cobrirá seu rosto com o joelho e o abraçara com somente o braço esquerdo (afinal, o outro estava engessado). Sentia-se como se tivesse sido traída.

Kagome, por impulso, olha para o teto do quarto, assim encontrando Kouga.

Continua...

_N/A: Oi gente! Aqui está o novo cap! Espero não ter demorado muito!_

_Ah! Eu gostaria de agradecer à minha ex-professora de português pela explicação do Miroku sobre o amor(sei que ela é capaz de nunca ler isso, mas mesmo assim seria bom das seus créditos ). _

_Bem, as respostas das reviews:_

_**jessie-love-sama**__**:- **__ Ah! E vão se resolver! Logo logo tudo vai entrar nos eixos! Kisses!_

_**dessinha-almeida**__**:- **__Eu sei que você consegue! D! e obrigado pelo elogio! Kisseu!_

_**kagome-higurashi-star**__**:- **__Ok! Aqui está o novo cap! espero que goste! Beijos!_

_**inyasha-hanyou-kun**__**:- **__Ah! Foi mal! Na próxima eu t chamo XD! Mas sim, o Kouga vai sofrer, pq eu sou cruel u.u! zuera!! Xauzinhu!_

_**kun-kouga-kun**__**:- **__ Ah! O poste tah aqui! e, quanto ao bolo...HA NÃO VOU T DAR! XD! VAI FICAR COM VONTADE!XD! Ja ne!_

_**tomoyo-chan-star**__**:- **__Aqui está a continuação! Se quiser ler fique a vontade! Bjos!_

_**sergio-kun**__**:- **__Eu não sou cruel i.i! se não não estaria aqui postando! U.U! xP! Beijos. _

_**ozzy-osbor**__**n**__**:- **__Obrigada pela nota! Aqui tá a continuação! Beijos!_

_**oikik-chan**__**:- **__Bem...quem sabe! mas tá aqui a continuação! __Bjox!_

_**every-body-4ever**__**:- **__Pode deixar! Ta aqui! __Kisses!_

_**fruits-baskets-4ever**__**:- **__Ah! Brigade! D! tah aqui a continuação! Bjux!_


	11. 10 Tentativas de Desculpas

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 10 –Tentativas de desculpas**_

Kagome se assustou, reconhecia Kouga de algum lugar.

Lembrou-se de ter encontrado ele na pequena festa que haviam dado á ela, ele estava presente a olhando do teto. Porém, veio uma lembrança mais funda de sua mente:

_Flash Back:_

_Século III. Kagome e Kouga estavam no céu:_

_- Ah, Kagome, a quanto tempo!- Diz Kouga cumprimentando a amiga._

_- Olá Kouga, tem razão! Ultimamente tenho tido muito trabalho! Oh, você não imagina como os seres humanos são descuidados e cruéis._

_- Mas...nós também já fomos humanos._

_- Eu sei...mas isso tem me deixado exausta. No céu á somente três anjos da cura. Porque não pegar mais um? Ou dois ou dez?_

_- Eles devem ter suas razões._

_- E você Kouga, não está treinando para ser um anjo da cura também?- Kouga acena a cabeça em sinal de afirmação- Está vendo, eu acho que você já está mais do que pronto para começar a trabalhar e nos ajudar!- Diz Kagome sorrindo._

_- Não...eu ainda tenho que treinar muito mais! Eu...nem chego a seus pés Kagome!- Kagome se espanta um pouco- Você é tão maravilhosa, boa, honesta e... se preocupa tanto com o bem dos outros. Eu acho isso incrível!_

_Os olhos da garota se alegraram e ela deu um sorriso tão belo que fez Kouga até se impressionar. _

_Mas o bracelete no pulso de Kagome começou a piscar, o que significava mais trabalho pela frente._

_- Ok, te vejo depois Kouga, até mais!- E ela foi em direção a seu destino._

_- Até...Kagome!_

_Fim do flash back._

Kagome finalmente retornou ao mundo real e viu Kouga no teto:

- Ko..Kouga.- Disse a menina bem baixo, porém Kouga pode ouvir.

- Como? Você me reconheceu?- Disse Kouga com uma ponta de felicidade em sua voz.

- Não, me desculpe, só veio esse nome na minha cabeça. Pera ai, você...é um anjo!- Disse ela se sentando na cama.

- Ah...bem eu...

- Que bom, então você está aqui para me proteger!- Disse Kagome sorrindo e secando suas lagrimas.

- Ou, sim! É claro!- Disse Kouga- Mas eu protejo esse mundo inteiro, permita-me que me apresente: Sou Kouga, o anjo da cura!- Disse ele chegando mais perto de Kagome, se curvando e depois beijando sua mão- Prazer.

- Hihihi! Eu sou Higurashi...Kagome Higurashi.

- Eu já sabia, mais em todo o caso é bom saber!

- Hihihi! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, você sofreu um acidente feio, e além disso, fui eu que te salvei dele!- Disse ele sorrindo.

- Ah, se é assim obrigado!

- Que isso, foi um gosto salvar uma garota tão bonita quanto você!- Kouga falou.

- Obrigado!

PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI!

- DE NOVO!?

- O que que foi?

- Bem, com licença, mas eu preciso voltar para o céu, hoje é o dia em que todos os anjos se reúnem. Bom, até depois Kagome.

- Até!

- as antes, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?- O relógio de Kouga ainda tocava.

- Claro, a vontade!

- Quem...te fez chorar daquele jeito?- Kagome pareceu que voltou ao presente, e se lembrou dos beijos que Kikyo havia dado em Inuyasha. Uma outra lagrima escorreu por seus olhos, o que deixou Kouga preocupado- Ah, me desculpe, não era a minha intenção, não quis te fazer chorar!

- Não, que isso! Não tem nada a ver com você! - Ela limpou mais uma vez as lagrimas e sorriu.

- Ah, então já vou indo!- Disse ele se desaparecendo em uma luz branca.

No momento em que Kouga foi embora, mais algumas lagrimas desceram pelo rosto da jovem. Ela então foi ao banheiro lavar seu rosto, escovar os dentes e por fim foi dormir.

Nascia-se mais um novo dia. Inuyasha havia acordado um pouco antes do despertador tocar, devido a outro pesadelo. Olha para o lado e encontra Miroku dormindo como um anjo. Mas ao se levantar, viu que no chão, próximo da janela, havia uma pena branca. Ele a pega e fica analisando.porém o despertador toca e Inuyasha a guarda embaixo de seu travesseiro. Miroku então se levanta.

- Bom dia priminho! – Disse Miroku.

POFT!

- Ai, doeu Inuyasha!- Disse ele com a mão no galo que se alojava em sua cabeça.

- Já te mandei não me chamar de priminho!- Ele então cruza os braços- Vamos nos levantar antes que aconteça que nem ontem.

- Tudo bem. – Miroku Boceja.

Os dois se arrumaram, tomaram café da manhã esperaram Sango na porta:

- Inuyasha, me faz um favor? – Pergunta Miroku.

- Que?

- Quando encontrarmos a Kagome, você poderia pedir desculpas pra ela?

- Pra que?- Miroku então se estressou.

- Pelo que aconteceu ontem horas!- Disse ele bravo.

- Ainda não entendi!- Miroku então da um peteleco na cabeça de Inuyasha.

Poft!

- Itai! – Falou Inuyasha.

- Pede ou não?

- Tá bom! Tá bom!

Logo Sango já vinha subindo a rua, de encontro a eles.

Os três então foram para a escola.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Kagome, ela abriu os olhos, por causa da luz que batia em seus olhos vinda da janela.

Está se levanta, ainda meio desanimada. Não queria ir de jeito maneira para a escola. Mas tinha que fazê-lo se queria mesmo acompanhar os outros.

Olhou para o relógio e deu um grito:

- AAHH! ESTOU ATRASADA!- Kagome então saiu correndo de um lado para o outro para se arrumar.

Foi para a cozinha, pegou se lanche e saiu correndo:

- Tchau mamãe!

- Tchau querida.

Desta vez teria que ir de a pé para a escola, por isso correu o máximo que pode, conseguindo chegar em cima da hora. Foi direto para sua classe, pois na hora em que chegou na escola tinha acabado de tocar o sinal. Para a sua sorte, chegou antes do professor.

Sentou em sua carteira e esperou a aula passar, ainda não havia falado com Inuyasha, mas também não queria.

TRIIIIMMM!

Todos os alunos se dirigem para o recreio:

- Miroku, será que a Kagome veio? – Perguntou Sango.

- Acho que sim, ela não faltaria agora, estamos quase em época de provas.- Inuyasha andava atrás dos dois, pensando.

- Olha ela lá!- Diz Sango apontando. Isso faz Inuyasha sair de seu transe mental e olhar para a Kagome, que estava sentada em uma mesa comendo seu almoço.

Sango fora correndo cumprimentar sua amiga:

- Bom dia k-chan! Não vi você na hora da entrada. – Disse Sango.

- Ah sim, é que eu cheguei em cima da hora. – Respondeu ela.

- Eu sei bem como que é isso! - E os três (incluindo Inuyasha) sentaram na mesa junto com Kagome, nos mesmos lugares do dia anterior.

- E ai Kagome, tudo bem?- Perguntou Sango, Kagome queria dizer que estava tudo bem, porém não estava. Seu interior estava decaído.

- Claro! – Disse Kagome sorrindo, mas era um sorriso triste - E...aonde está Kikyo?

- Ah, ela foi falar com o professor sobre um trabalho lá. – Disse Sango.

- Ah! – Respondeu Kagome.

Miroku dá uma cotovelada no braço de Inuyasha, este quase avança dar um soco na cabeça dele, mas Miroku aponta para Kagome, Inuyasha não entende no começo, mas depôs lembrou-se que tinha que pedir desculpas. Não sabia ao certo o porque, mas tinha.

- Ka..- Mas fora cortado por Sango.

- Ei, vocês não querem ir na minha casa depois da aula?

- Ah...mas eu não sei onde você mora Sango-chan!- Disse Kagome..

- Não se preocupe, depois minha tia te leva pra sua casa, mas por favor vamos k-chan. E vocês dois também! – Afirmou Sango.

- Tem certeza? Da ultima vez o Inuyasha quase matou seu gato! – Disse Miroku.

- Feh! Aquela gata me detesta! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Mas aquela gata me adora!- Diz Miroku todo confiante.

- Tenho! E tenho certeza de que Kirara não vai dar o menor problema. – Disse Sango.

- A Kirara é uma gata assassina! Isso sim! – Falou Inuyasha.

- Ok, então eu vou ligar pra titia, pra ver se a gente pode ir. Licença.- Miroku saiu da mesa com o celular na mão.

- Pode usar celular na escola? – Pergunta Kagome.

- Não, mas o Miroku usa assim mesmo! – Disse Sango indiferente.

- Ah! Mas como vou avisar minha mãe? – Pergunta Kagome.

- Tem uma cabine telefônica ali, Inuyasha, porque não leva Kagome até lá? – Disse Sango.

- O QUE?! – Grita ele sem reação.

- É! Eu fico aqui esperando pelo Miroku! – Disse Sango.

- Por que eu não posso espera o Miroku? – Pergunta Inuyasha irritado.

- Porque não! Agora vai vocês dois! – Sango levanta e puxa o braço de Kagome fazendo-a levantar. Depois ela puxa o braço de Inuyasha fazendo-o levantar- Agora vão vocês dois.

- Sango, você é cruel! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Sou mesmo! Agora vão! – Esta sentou-se na mesa.

Os dois vão andando até o telefone. Cada um mudo com seus próprios pensamentos. Logo eles avistaram a cabine. Kagome entrou dentro dela, mas percebeu que não tinha nenhuma moeda. Por isso foi pedir a Inuyasha:

- Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou, ele pareceu voltar do mundo da lua.

- QUE?! – Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Poderia...me emprestar uma moeda?

- Claro!- Ele tirou de seu bolso uma moeda e deu para ela- Toma.

- Ah, obrigado.- Kagome entrou na cabine e começou a falar com sua mãe. Inuyasha não entendia nada, afinal o som estava bloqueado pelos vidros. Logo ela saiu.

- E então? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Ela deixou!- Ela disse dando um sorriso.

Ela não sabia, mas um sorriso dela para Inuyasha era muito especial. Porém, ele se lembrou que tinha que pedir desculpas para ela.

- Ka...go...me?- Para ele, pedir desculpas era pior do que pisar em pregos.

- O que foi?

- Me...- Mas fora cortado por Miroku.

- Ah, vocês estão ai! Bom Inuyasha a titia deixou. – Disse Miroku.

- Legal, eu já estou indo, encontro vocês depois! –Disse Kagome..

- Claro!- Disse Miroku. Kagome deu alguns passos e Inuyasha deu um soco na cabeça de Miroku.

Poft!

Mir:- ITAI!POR QUE ME BATEU INUYASHA?!

Inuyasha nada disse, só voltou zangado para a mesa.

Passou-se alguns minutos, e Inuyasha queria se desculpar com Kagome (apesar de não saber o motivo). Sentia que no dia anterior, Kagome havia ficado emburrada por sua causa e hoje estava triste por sua causa.

Inuyasha se levantou, chamando a atenção de Sango, Miroku e Kagome, mas quando ia falar alguma coisa:

-K...

- Oi querido! Sentiu saudades?- Dizia Kikyo que já o agarrava pelo braço.

- Ki...kyo? Você não estava falando com o professor sobre o trabalho? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Ah sim, mas já acabei! – Disse Kikyo.

- Ah...- Ele nem teve tempo de falar e Kikyo deu um selinho nele.

- Eu...vou no banheiro!- Kagome se levantou e saiu correndo. Foi até um canto da escola e começou a chorar.

-"Esse Inuyasha não tem jeito mesmo"! – Pensou Miroku.

- Ma...mas...- Inuyasha tentou argumentar alguma coisa, mas Kikyo o cortou.

- Inuyasha...você não está feliz com a minha presença?- Pergunta Kikyo quase chorando.

- Não, não é isso...é que...- Dizia ele com uma gota na cabeça..

- AH! QUE BOM INU!- Disse ela dando um beijo nele.

- Eu...vou ver como a Kagome está.-E Sango saiu da mesa.

Sango começou a procurar a Kagome. Já estava quase na hora do sinal tocar quando ela a encontrou:

- Kagome-chan! Você está ai!- Mas Kagome estava chorando, com seu rosto no joelho e o abraçava somente com o braço esquerdo (como fizera no dia anterior)- Kagome...- Disse Sango sentando ao seu lado - Não precisa chorar!

- Mas Sango...- Ela tentou argumentar mas Sango interrompeu.

- Sem mais nem meio mais! Agora vamos no banheiro, lavar esse rosto e tomar uma água.

- Obrigada Sango! Mas...- Disse Kagome levantando o rosto- Onde é o banheiro?

- Hihihi! Eu te mostro! Vem comigo!- As duas então foram no banheiro.

Neste meio tempo, na mesa:

- Inuyasha, agora eu tenho que ir, tchau. – Disse Kikyo.

- Tchau! – Disse ele com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ai Inuyasha, você é mesmo um idiota!- Disse Miroku se levantando.

- COMO É QUE É?!

- Inu, inu, inu! Seu grande cabeçudo!

- Hora seu...

- Ah, quando vai aprender a valorizar o sentimento de uma mulher!

- Que? – Perguntou Inuyasha que não tinha entendido.

- Será que você não percebe que quando você está com a Kikyo a Kagome sente ciúmes?

- Mas...por que?

- Porque ela gosta de você!

- HÁ! Muito engraçado Miroku! – Disse Inuyasha debochado.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela gosta de você!

-...Da ultima vez que me disse isso a garota me deu um soco QUE EU VOEI LONGE!

- HAHAHA! Aquele dia foi engraçado!- Inuyasha faz uma cara de raiva- Ai, ai! Mais aquele dia eu estava zoando! Hoje é serio!

- Sei...

-...Já pediu desculpas pra ela? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Não! Toda vez que eu tento alguma coisa me atrapalha!

- Como por exemplo?

- Você foi uma delas!

- Errr...- Disse Miroku com uma gota na cabeça - Vamos achá-las e agora você pede desculpas então!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...mas onde elas estão?

- Elas disseram que iam no banheiro.

No banheiro:

- Pronto k-chan, se sente melhor? – Pergunta Sango.

- Um pouco! – Ela responde.

- Que bom! Bem, agora vamos sair!- Disse Sango. Mas ao abrir a porta do banheiro, vê Inuyasha e Miroku.

- Claro que é nesse banheiro! Já vimos os outros! – Disse Miroku.

- Você quis dizer EU né? – Disse Inuyasha.

- ...É! foi você que quis entrar neles!

- Só fiz isso porque fiquei com medo que você fizesse alguma coisa com aquelas garotas!

- Ai, ai...que sonho! Um lugar só de garotas!

POFT! (Soco de Sango de Miroku)

- ITAI!...Sango!

- MIROKU SEU PERVERTIDO! – Gritou ela.

- Ai, ai...- Disse Miroku.

Inuyasha começou a andar na direção de Kagome que ainda estava para da porta do banheiro:

- Kagome...eu queria...eu queria te...eu queria te pedir...- Disse Inuyasha, mas fora cortado por...

TRIIIIMMM!

- Ah, depois você me fala, agora eu tenho que ir pra aula!- E saiu correndo, ainda tinha um pouco de lagrimas no olhos.

- Eu também, até depois!- Falou Sango andando ate a sua sala.

Miroku então olha para Inuyasha que até então estava de costas. Ele então vai na direção de Inuyasha e põe a mão em seu ombro:

- Está tudo bem Inuyasha? – Perguntou Miroku.

- KUSO! – Inuyasha chutou uma lata de lixo que estava do lado deles

Continua...

Novo cap e respostas de reviews:

_**Lory Higurashi**____ xD! Eu tbm! Ò.Ó! mas ela ainda vai apronta muito! Bjux_

_**kun-kouga-kun**____XD! Bem, ela se lembro! E Kikyo me dá raiva também! Tem razão o Inuyasha parece cego u.u! XD! Aki tah a continuação.XEu_

_**tomoyo-chan-star**____Claro q vai conseguir! Ou não me chamo Amanda! Ò.Ó! Kisses._

_**inyasha-hanyou-kun**____Não, não vou t matar! Mais soh pq vc eh lgl! U.U! Zuera!____Tah akio cap! Xauzinhu._

_**jessie-love-sama**____Ah sim, mais logo logo esses flashbacks vão acabar! Beijos!_

_**kagome-higurashi-star**____Ah! Não tem problema! E obrigada!Beijos_

_**james-tsubasa**____Ah! Obrigada!! Tchau!_

_**oikik-chan**____ Ah! Jah tah aki a continuação c vc kiser ler!Kissus_

_**ozzy-osborn**____Ah! Q isso! Obrigada!____Bjos_

_**sergio-kun**____hehe! Não se preocupe! E ela vai, muito ainda! Espero q tenha gostado! Beijos!_

_**every-body-4ever**____Ah! Obrigada! Espero q goste! Xauzinhu._


	12. 11 Na Casa de Sango

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 11 – Na casa de Sango**_

A aula havia terminado Kagome já estava voltando pra casa, mas antes que pudesse, sentiu alguém pegar em seu braço:

- Kagome-chan, agora você finalmente vai conhecer a minha casa!- Disse Sango sorrindo amarelo.

Kagome havia se esquecido completamente disso. Estava querendo tanto se livrar de Inuyasha que nem queria mais ir à casa de Sango, mas já havia pedido a sua mãe, e também não iria fazer tamanha desfeita para ela.

- Aah, claro... a sua casa! – Disse Kagome.

- É! Vamos logo!- Sango puxava Kagome pelo braço.

Não muito longe dali, Miroku e Inuyasha estavam conversando:

- Vê se consegue pedir desculpas pra ela dessa vez viu? – Disse Miroku.

- Ok, ok!...Miroku? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sim?

- Como se sabe se...estamos apaixonados?

- Ohh...meu priminho tá apaixonado!

POFT!

- Ok, ok! - Disse Miroku massageando a cabeça - É muito simples!- Indo na frente de Inuyasha e o fazendo parar no meio do caminho - O que você sente quanto está perto de Kagome?

- QUE?! EU NÃO DISSE QUE ERA ELA!

- Em??

- SEU...

- Hum...? – Inuyasha suspirou.

- Desconfortável.

- Hã?- Disse Miroku sorrindo e com um olhar sarcástico.

- Na verdade, não gosto da presença dela, mas na verdade eu gosto! Não, não, pera ai...eu não sei!

- Resposta certa! O que você sente quando a vê?- Disse Miroku sorrindo.

- Uma sensação estranha que eu não sei explicar!

- Resposta certa de novo! E quando você olha bem no fundo de seus olhos, o que você vê?

- Um monte de lembranças estranhas!

- Bem...eu acho que é bem capaz de vocês terem se conhecido em outras vidas.- Disse Miroku com uma gota na cabeça e fazendo cara de pensativo.

- Mais nelas eu tenho um rabo e ela asas! – Disse Inuyasha irritado. Miroku já estava com mais uma gota na cabeça.

- Nesse caso...vamos procurar a Sango e Kagome, assim vai ser mais fácil. Seja como for, agora você está em estado de observação! - Disse Miroku confiante e começando a andar.

-Eu não estou doente! – Disse Inuyasha debochado.

- Está! Está sim! ESTÁ DOENTE DE PAIXÃO!- Miroku gritou tão alto que todos que estava perto ouviram (incluindo Sango e Kagome, que estavam a poucos metros deles). Todos passaram a olhar para Miroku e em seguida para Inuyasha, afinal ele parecia ser a vitima.

POFT! POW! PAFT! SOCK! TUCK! POFF!

- Doeu priminho! – Disse Miroku todo roxo.

SOCK!

- NÃO ME CHAME MAIS DE PRIMINHO!- Gritou Inuyasha furioso.

Tudo isso só contribuiu para que Kagome ficasse um pouco mais deprimida. Afinal ela só podia pensar que eles estavam falando em uma pessoa: Kikyo.

Logo os quatro estavam andando em direção a casa de Sango. Inuyasha discutia com Miroku pelo mico que o mesmo o fez passar na frente de todos, Sango estava no meio para tentar acalmar a briga, e Kagome estava um pouco mais atrás olhando pro chão, tentando por a cabeça no lugar.

Passou praticamente um dia inteiro pensando, e chegou a uma certa conclusão: estava apaixonada pelo Inuyasha. Nunca havia sentido isso antes por ninguém, nem mesmo por seus familiares, como estava sentindo isso por um rapaz que viu á pouco tempo?

"A paixão é como gripe, chega de repente e sem avisar". Era o que seu pai sempre dizia. Será que era isso? A paixão chegou de repente e sem avisar?

Olhou para Inuyasha. Não havia nada de diferente nele que não havia em qualquer garoto francês. Na verdade, ele seria considerado um louco lá se usasse cabelos longos daquele jeito. Mal sabia como conseguira permissão para isso na escola.

Mas, Sango olhou para trás e viu Kagome meio distante dos outros. Sango então resolveu correr em direção á ela, parando em sua frente:

- Kagome vamos mais rápido, assim você vai se perder.

- Ah, me desculpe Sango, só estava pensando. – Disse Kagome.

- Então vamos mais rápido k-chan! – Disse Miroku.

- Ah, claro!- Kagome então começa a andar mais perto dos outros, mas queria ficar o mais longe possível de Inuyasha, afinal sua presença lhe causava arrepios.

Enquanto isso, no inferno:

- Droga! De novo! – Dizia Sesshomaru sentado em uma as árvores de fogo do inferno – Esse rosto...daquela menina...- Pensava ele- Não sai da minha cabeça! Mais que droga!

- Sesshomaru? – Pergunta Naraku voando até ele.

- Que é?

- Buenos Aires, Argentina. Este homem! – Naraku entregou-lhe a foto.

- Como quiser! – E Sesshomaru foi para lá.

- Até você Sesshomaru? – Debochou Naraku quando ele foi embora.

Na terra:

Não demorou muito e já estavam na casa dela. Sango abriu a porta com a chave e todos entraram no aposento:

- KOHAKU, VOCÊ JÁ CHEGOU?- Sango gritou, porém nenhuma resposta- Acho que ele ainda deve estar na escola!

- E PRECISAVA GRITAR TÃO ALTO SANGO?! – Disse Inuyasha com as mão nos ouvidos.

- Na verdade...sim!- Sango espera Miroku e Kagome entrarem para fechar a porta.

- E ai Sangozinha, onde está a Kirara?- Miroku mal acabou de dizer e Kirara (uma gata bege com algumas manchas pretas, olhos bem vermelhos, orelhas médias e um "pompom" no pescoço) aparece se esfregando nos pés de Miroku, este a pega no colo - Kirara, a quanto tempo!- Ele começa a fazer carinho na pequena gata.

- Eu ... posso passar a mão nela? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Claro que sim, ela não machuca uma mosca! – Disse Sango.

- Mas outro dia me deu uma arranhada na perna!- Disse Inuyasha enraivecido - Observe como essa gata me odeia. Vem aqui Kirara!- Disse Inuyasha chegando perto dela, ela logo fica brava e dá-lhe um arranhão no braço- ITAI! Não falei!

- Isso é porque animais sentam se uma pessoa é boa ou ruim! – Disse Sango.

- Feh! – Exclamou Inuyasha. Kagome passou a mão em Kirara que ainda era segurada por Miroku

- Nossa! Que bonitinha!- Mas Kagome começa a olhá-la de perto- Nossa, que incrível! Ela tem duas caudas!

- É! É uma coisa incrível mesmo. – Disse Sango.

- Ah gatinha linda, o Inu malvado te assustou? – Dizia Miroku fazendo carinho em Kirara.

- HORA SEU...- Disse Inuyasha.

- Sango, ela é uma gracinha!- Disse Kagome ainda acariciando a gata.

- Ela é! –Sango disse sorrindo. Ela anda até a geladeira quando encontra um papelzinho lá. Sango o pega e o lê- "Sai com os amigos, Kohaku!" – Leu ela em pensamento- E ai pessoal, o que vocês querem fazer?

- Seu irmão ainda tem aquele CD do 'Destruição em maça IV' ? Eu queria jogar! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha será que você só pensa em videogame?- Debochou Miroku.

- Melhor você que só pensa em mulheres! E nem adianta fala nada porque da ultima vez você fico jogando até mais que eu! – Debochou Inuyasha.

- Eu?!- Perguntou Miroku incrédulo.

- É você! – Disse Inuyasha sarcástico.

- Ok, chega meninos! – Disse Sango - Sim eu ainda tenho o jogo, e podem jogar, desde que não quebrem o videogame! Ele está na sala.

- Obrigada Sango!- Disseram os dois em uníssono e foram até a sala.

- Credo! Como eles brigam!- Disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Nem queira saber como era antes. – Disse Sango.

- Por que? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Era muito pior!... Kagome,pode me fazer um favor?

- Sim!

-Eu vou na cozinha, guardas uns pratos, será que você não poderia passá-los pra mim enquanto eu estou encima da cadeira?

- Claro!

As duas vão até a cozinha. Kagome passa os pratos para Sango. Entretanto, quando estavam no penúltimo prato, Sango olha para ele, um velho prato azul com alguns desenhos dourados no meio. Kagome observa Sango fitando o prato, ela fica curiosa. Mas Sango balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro rapidamente e vai guardá-lo, porém ela cai da cadeira.

- AAHH!- Sango caiu, porém não encontrou o chão- Hã?

- Ah Sango, te peguei!- Disse Kagome meio abraçada com Sango, entretanto o gesso estava entre o corpo delas.

- Obrigada Kagome! Por um momento pensei que esse prato fosse quebra!- Disse Sango sorrindo.

- Ele parece bonito! Quem foi que te deu?- Sango desfaz o sorriso, o que deixa Kagome preocupada - Desculpa, acho que disse alguma coisa errada!

- Não, não é nada! É só que...

- Que...?- Insistiu Kagome.

- Não, nada, esquece!- Disse Sango.

- Pode confiar em mim Sango! É sempre bom liberarmos o que está preso no nosso coração!- Disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Kagome, promete...me guardar um segredo? – Pergunta Sango.

- Sempre que quiser!

Na sala:

- Inuyasha...acho que estamos indo bem! – Disse Miroku.

- É, esses aliens vão ver o que é bom pra tosse! – Disse Inuyasha.

- E ai, já pediu desculpas pra ela?

- Ela quem?

- A Kagome é claro!

- Como se tivesse dado!

Nisso a televisão mostra "GAME-OVER".

- AAHH! NÃO ACREDITO!- Disse Inuyasha tacando o controle no chão.

- Vamos tentar de novo!- Disse Miroku. Eles então reiniciam o jogo, e tornam a jogar.- Não se preocupe, pelo seu estado de observação eu posso dizer que: sim você está apaixonado!

- Miroku...você é doido?- Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não, mas eu não acho que seja só paixão não meu amigo!

- Então é o que? Obsessão?

- Não, é algo maior...

-...Paixão obsessiva?

- NÃO IDIOTA! É AMOR!- Respondeu Miroku irritado.

- HÁ! Muito engraçado!

- Vai por mim Inuyasha, eu sei!

-...- Ele não resolve falar nada, mas pondera um pouco.

De volta á cozinha, Sango sentou-se em uma cadeira, seus olhos estavam trêmulos e um pouco avermelhados. Kagome foi ao lado dela, puxando outra cadeira:

- Esse prato...é a ultima lembrança que tenho dos meus pais!- Disse Sango, seus olhos agora estavam úmidos, além dos outros fatos.

- Ah...

- Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém mais... eu vi...eu vi a morte deles e eu não pude fazer nada!

- Sa...Sango...

_Flash Back (Contado por Sango)_

_Quando meu irmão Kohaku ainda tinha seus 6 anos e eu 8 anos, minha família era como muitas das outras: feliz e completa._

_Nós vivíamos em outra casa, em Osaka. Adorava aquele lugar. Meus pais eram muito amorosos comigo e meu irmão. Sempre atenciosos, claro que brigávamos as vezes, mas isso era extremamente raro._

_Mas certa noite(em que graças a Deus meu irmão não estava em casa), um homem, muito estranho entrou em casa, ele não parecia normal. A invadiu e entrou no meu quarto, eu assustada comecei a chorar. Meus pais acordaram e foram ver o que estava acontecendo. Neste momento o homem já me tinha em suas mãos, me segurando pelo pescoço._

_Não preciso dizer que eles ficaram desesperados. Minha mãe correu em meu socorro mas o homem tirou uma arma de seu bolso (com a mão que estava livre, já que com a outra me segurava) e apontou para meus pais. Eles instantaneamente pararam. O homem pediu todo o dinheiro da casa, e assim meus pais foram pegar tudo de valor que nela continha, comigo refém e com o homem de vigia._

_Após o homem pegar tudo de valor (isso vai de eletrodomésticos a dinheiro) ele me pos no chão, e eu fui correndo para o braço de meus pais. Mas antes que eu pudesse chegar, escutei 5 tiros. Dois para a minha mãe (que atingiram no peito) e 3 para meu pai (dois no peito e um na cabeça). _

_Aquela cena me deixou traumatizada. Eu imediatamente me joguei no chão e por pouco um tiro não me acertou._

_Olhei para o céu e lá vi uma criatura assombrosa. Ela tinha olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros muito compridos. Ela começou a me olhar, fez um sorriso diabólico e escutei o som de mais um tiro. Este passou novamente de raspão pelo meu braço, mas ficou uma espécie de hematoma. O sorriso da coisa em cima de mim aumentou, e escute mais um som de tiro._

_Depois disso desmaiei. Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu depois. Mas acordei no dia seguinte no hospital, com um curativo na minha perna. Minha tia Kumi estava (do lado de fora da minha sala) conversando com um médico. E eu curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo._

_De repente, minha tia entra no quarto com uma expressão de tristeza. Nunca tinha a visto chorar, mas ela trouxe a pior noticia da minha vida:_

_:- Querida...sei que é difícil de aceitar essa noticia mas...- gaguejando - seus pais...faleceram._

_Levei um choque, apesar de ter pensando nesta possibilidade, não queria acreditar. Sentia um grande vazio dentro de mim, e mais...sentia que a culpa por isso era minha:_

_- A culpa é minha não é..- Lacrimejando - eu devia ter feito algo ontem!- Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto - A culpa é minha!_

_- Nada disso querida!- Minha tia me abraçou – Não tem nada a ver com você!_

_- A...quanto tempo eu estou aqui?_

_- Você estava desmaiada há 4 dias!- Ela ainda chorava muito. Eu comecei a chorar muito mais. Meu irmão entrou no quarto e me abraçou, eu o retribui. Minha tia logo veio junto e nós três ficamos abraçados daquele jeito chorando por um tempo._

_Depois do velório, não havia mais ninguém para meu irmão e eu ficar que não fosse ela. Pois minha mãe não tinha irmãos e nossos avós já tinham morrido, com exceção de meu avô Kuniyuki, mas este morava com minha tia. Portanto sem mais conversa eu e meu irmão fomos morar com ela aqui em Tókio._

_Tive que passar anos fazendo terapia. Na nova escola não falava com ninguém, sempre me isolava e nunca queria conversa, acho que por isso as pessoas me achavam um pouco estranha. Via somente minha tia e irmão como amigos, afinal a terapeuta pra mim era uma completa estranha._

_Somente dois anos depois do ocorrido, no dia em que o Miroku veio falar comigo, foi que eu comecei a ser mais simpática. Eu estava sentada em um lugar isolado de todos no chão, quando ele se aproximou:_

_-Ei, você não quer brincar? – Perguntou Miroku._

_:- Eu em?Tá bom que eu brinco com essa menina! – Disse uma garota._

_: -Que que tem Tsuki? Ela é uma pessoa assim como eu e você! E ai quer brincar?_

_- Já disse que com essa menina não brinco!_

_- Então garota deixa que eu brinco!- Ele disse pra ela, ele podia parecer estar bravo, entretanto estava sorrindo._

_Todos os outros começaram a se afastar dele, e de mim claro. Ele não se abateu, sentou ao meu lado e começou a conversar:_

_- E ai, qual é o seu nome? – Ele perguntou._

_- Sa...Sango!_

_- E ai Sango, tudo bem?_

_- Não, na verdade, se você continuar aqui eles não vão mais querer falar com você!_

_- Ah! Que nada! Eu não ligo!_

_A partir daquele momento, eu comecei a ficar mais alegre e feliz de novo._

_Depois disso ele me ajudou a fazer amizades, como o Inuyasha._

_Fim do flash back._

As lagrimas de Sango tinham diminuído um pouco de volume em que caiam:

- Só contei isso pra você, porque sentia que podia confiar em você, e porque você tem um brilho angelical!- Disse Sango com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Nem o Miroku sabe disso?

- Não, não sabe!

- Eu acho que você devia contar pra ele. Ele é seu amigo, gostaria de saber disso!

- Não sei se ele entenderia...

- Ele te conhece a mais tempo do que eu! Como poderia não entender!

- Eu...acho que posso tentar!- Kagome deu um abraço na amiga, era um pouco desconfortável por causa do gesso, mas nada de muito sério. Sango começou a chorar abraçada no prato azul.

- E onde está sua tia?

- Ela trabalha, ela só vai chegar a noite.

- E seu avô?

- ...Ele morreu a uns 3 anos.

- Desculpe!

- Não se preocupe! Você não sabia,

Ficaram mais um tempo assim até que Sango resolveu levantar:

- É melhor vermos como estão os meninos. Sango se levantou e Kagome foi atrás. Ela ainda estava preocupada nom sua amiga.

As duas foram para a sala. Quando chegaram lá só puderam ver escrito na televisão:'GAME OVER!'.

- AAHH! DE NOVO! – Gritou Miroku. Inuyasha se levantou e ia na direção do videogame.

- HORA! QUERO VER SE ESSE VIDEOGAME AGÜENTA SE...

- INUYASHA! – Sango gritou e ele parou imediatamente - NEM PENSE EM QUEBRAR O VIDEOGAME DE NOVO!

- Quem...eu? – Disse ele se virando para Sango - Hora eu só iria fazer um carinho nele! - Se abaixando - Vem coisinha linda do Inu!- E começou a fazer carinho no videogame.

- Er...- Disse Kagome com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ah!- Disse Miroku também com uma gota na cabeça e se levantando. Ele olhou para trás e encontrou Sango com os olhos um pouco avermelhados - Sango, você estava...chorando?

- Quem? Eu? Não imagina! Que isso!

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

- Claro!

- Mas, porque está segurando este prato?

- Ah! Este prato? É melhor eu guardar!- Ela disse e foi indo em direção á cozinha.

- Se me dão licença eu vou segui-la!- E foi andando atrás dela.

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram sozinhos. Kagome olhava pro sofá e Inuyasha se despedia de sua conversa com o aparelho eletronico.

Como sempre o clima não estava agradável, até que Inuyasha resolveu falar algo:

- Kagome? – Disse ele olhando para o chão.

- Sim...? – Disse ela olhando para ele.

- Me...me...me des...- Mas neste momento levantou a cabeça, fazendo seus olhos encontrarem os dela.

Com isso se abriu um novo flash back, mas desta vez, não fora como os outros.

Continua...

_Oi gente! Olha eu aki de novo! As respotas das reviews:_

_**manu higurashi:- **__Até EU kero socá-lo ¬¬!é q ele sofre de um problema chamado LC: Lerdeza constante! Eu tbm sofro...acho que é passado se passa mt tempo com alguém u.u e a kuanto a kikyo...realmente!u.u.E obrigada pelo elogio! Kissus_

_**Lory Higurashi**__**:-**__Se quiser eu ponho sim! Daí até EU entro na fic e gravo tudo em vídeo! Hehe! E no próximo cap...eles vão ate MAIS que c acertar! XD! Espere só mais um poukinho! Bjos!_

_**every-body-4ever**__**:- **__Kramba! __Já é o terceiro q ker matar ela!! Hehe! Já né!_

_**tomoyo-chan-star**__**:- Hehehe! **__Agra é com o Inuyasha! dá uma chance pra ele! Ele sofre de LC (lerdeza constante)! XD! Beijos_

_**kagome-higurashi-star**__**:-**__ Ah...isso vc só vai saber c ler esse cap!! Bem ele jah tah aki! Bjux_

_**jessie-love-sama**__**:- **__Kramba! Varias pessoas kerem mata-lá;;;INCLUINDO EU! Ò.Ó! naum seipq ainda naum fiz isso! XD! Mas logo as coisas vão melhorar, prometo! Beijos!_

_**naruto-usumaki**__**:- **__Bem, leitor novo é sempre bem vindo!! Ele naum eh cego, ele só sofre de LC (lá em cima nas outras reviews eu jah explikei o q q eh!)XD! Mas ela...Tah aki o cap! Já né!_

_**kun-kouga-kun**__**:-**__Eu posso participa? O q tem q fazer pra entra? XD! Obrigada pelo elogio (acho q eu sempre flo isso!). Tchauzinho! _

_**inyasha-hanyou-kun**__**:- **__Rsrs! Rwalmente! __Acho q todos flam isso! XD! Mais td bem!! __Tah aki o cap! Tchau!_

_**fruits-baskets-4ever**__**:-**__ XD! __Todo mundo no fanclube! Q bom q tah gostando (outra fvrase q acho q jah usei mt)!! Kisses!_

_**james-tsubasa**__**:- **__XD! Ah! Esse Miroku… acho q eh por isso q adoro ele! XD! Tchauzinho!_

_**oikik-chan**__**:- **__Tem razão, pobre lata! U.u!! Td bem, td bem...a kikyo naum é lá flor q c cheire e o Inuyasha sofre d LP (tah a explicação do q eh mais acima) Mais calma, a continuação jah tah aqui! Não c estresse! Kissus!_

_**sergio-kun**__**:- **__Axo q por ai! Qm sabe! É q ainda falta um poko! EBA! Mais um pro fanclube! Obrigada e beijos!_

_**ozzy-osborn**__**:- **__Ah! Obrigada pelos elogios (olha eu flando isso d novo ¬¬) Mais um por fanclube! Xauzinho!___


	13. 12 A Ultima Lembrança

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 12 – A Ultima lembrança**_

Como em um estalo, todas as lembranças de Kagome e Inuyasha vieram à suas mentes. Em frações de segundos, eles haviam se lembrado de tudo, de cada pedaço, não só do que passaram juntos, como também do que ocorria no céu, no inferno, e em todos os dias inclusive de suas vidas passadas. Não fora poupado nem ao menos um detalhe.

Mas dentre todos os flashs, o mais evidente e especial, fora esta:

_Flash Back:_

_Século X._

_Kagome havia ficado 20 anos trabalhando, e como qualquer trabalhador, precisava de um descanso:_

_PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI!_

_- E lá vou eu trabalhar de novo!- Kagome disse, mas antes que fosse._

_- Kagome, venha aqui um pouco! – Disse Bankotsu._

_- O que foi Bankotsu? - Perguntou ela._

_- Estou disposto a te dar umas férias. Então, que tal se você...depois desse trabalho, ficar uma semana de descanso?!_

_- Uma semana? É mais do que o suficiente!- Responde ela sorrindo._

_- Neste meio tempo eu ponho alguém para ficar em seu lugar, alguém que esteja em treinamento._

_- Fico grata senhor Bankotsu.- Kagome foi fazer o serviço._

_- Ah Kagome, você não sabe o que te espera! – Bankotsu sorriu sarcástico._

_Era em Osaka, Japão, em uma pequena cabana. Muito sangue por todo o local. Só havia um humano naquele lugar. Kagome se aproximou do pobre homem que, desta vez, não parecia ter se machucado por obra de algum demônio. Porém ela sabia que logo eles apareceria, e por isso fez questão de se apressar._

_Como sempre fazia passou-lhe sua mão direita por sobre o corpo do pobre rapaz, que em breve estaria curado. Mas as chamas do inferno já começaram a aparecer, ao tornar forma, o que sai dali era um demônio com cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, e não era mais e nada mais do que:_

_- Hora, hora, hora, o que temos aqui? – Disse Sesshomaru._

_- O que tem pra fazer aqui demônio?- Kagome disse se levantando - Por um acaso não vê que ele já está á salvo?_

_- Isso não me incomoda nenhum pouco anja!_

_Sesshomaru saca sua espada e manda um golpe, Kagome voa longe e bate contra a parede._

_- Agora, querida anja, deixe-me fazer meu trabalho!- Sesshomaru anda até o homem e soca-lhe a barriga, pois um soco de um demônio era comparado a uma bala o atingindo. O homem urrou de dor._

_Kagome ficou um pouco zonza, mas ao se levantar, vê que agora Sesshomaru dava uma bofetada na cabeça do humano, este gritou ainda mais. Ela voou até lá, mas Sesshomaru a mandou longe quando com sua espada a atacou novamente._

_No inferno, Inuyasha estava sentado no chão, mas teve um estranho pressentimento:_

_- "Droga! Estou com uma péssima sensação! Algo está me dizendo que Kagome não vai nada bem! Mais que porcaria!".- Neste momento Naraku passou andando a seu lado, andou um pouco mais a frente dele e parou um pouco atrás, o fitando. Porém Inuyasha estava de costas para ele._

_- Hora Inuyasha, me parece que está preocupado!_

_- Não é da sua conta Naraku!_

_- Sempre desobediente com seu superior!_

_- NÃO FALE COMO SE EU FOSSE UM CACHORRO!_

_-Hunf! Hum, se quer saber Inuyasha, seu irmão foi matar um homem pra mim, afinal, ele era digno de vir para o inferno. O cara era um idiota. Viveu de ódio a vida inteira, apesar de nunca tê-lo demonstrado._

_- O que o meu irmão faz ou não, não é problema meu!_

_- Achei que estaria interessado em saber que ele está lutando com um anjo, em Osaka Japão._

_- Grande droga, ele já fez isso tantas vezes._

_- E ele sempre ganha, ah se você fosse como ele! – Inuyasha se levantou e se virou para Naraku (já que até então estava de costas para ele)._

_- SE É PARA FALAR DE MINHAS DERROTAS FALE OUTRA HORA! ESTOU FARTO DESSE BLÁBLÁBLÁ TODO! – Inuyasha se virou de costas novamente e seguiu andando, _

_- Na verdade, não é um anjo, é uma anja.- Inuyasha parou imediatamente de caminhar, parecia ter congelado. Mas ainda estava de costas para ele – Qual era o nome dela mesmo, Kamila, não, não, não. Kiyo, também não...ah sim, me lembrei, era Kagome. – Mas rápido que um flash, Inuyasha voa e cria uma passagem no meio do céu vermelho do inferno indo direto a Osaka._

_- "Kagome, não se preocupe, eu já estou indo!" – Pensou ele._

_- Parece que caiu na minha armadilha Inuyasha MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Riu Naraku._

_Em Osaka, Sesshomaru continuou a dar socos no pobre homem, no entanto, Kagome não desistia e dessa vez, tentou lançar uma flecha nele, mas parece que havia uma barreira._

_- Será que não entende anja?- Disse Sesshomaru - Será que não vê que vai acabar morrendo eternamente desse jeito?- Ele lhe pergunta dando mais um golpe com sua espada, dessa vez, Kagome acabou quebrando a parede que estava ali, de tão forte que havia sido o golpe de Sesshomaru – E agora, desiste?_

_- Nunca! Tudo que quero é salvar aquele humano, e não será você que vai me impedir!_

_- Ah não é? Então conheça toda a fúria da minha espada __Toukinjin__!- Ele a atacou mais uma vez e está caiu no chão inconsciente._

_Neste momento um circulo de fogo abre um buraco encima de Kagome, dali sai Inuyasha, que ao descer para ao lado dela. Ele se ajoelha e levanta a cabeça dela:_

_- Kagome!- Temido que a garota sofrera a morte eterna, uma gotícula de água desce de seus olhos. Ele se levanta e olha para Sesshomaru - Você vai me pagar seu MALDITO DESGRAÇADO!- Inuyasha tenta dar um soco em Sesshomaru, mas o que ele atinge é a barreira._

_- Não seja tão burro Inuyasha! Sabe muito bem que com a barreira da Tenseiga você não pode me derrotar!_

_- E quem sabe com o poder da Tessaiga!- Inuyasha saca uma espada diferente da que ele costumava usar- Prepare-se Sesshomaru, FERIDA DO VENTO!- Ele lança o ataque, entretanto Sesshomaru desvia e aparece atrás dele._

_- Patético.- E lhe lança um golpe da Toukijin. Inuyasha bate em uma árvore._

_- Não vou desistir!- Disse ele se levantando e ajeitando a Tessainga – FERIDA DO VENTO!- Mas Sesshomaru desvia novamente. Inuyasha, mesmo com seu olfato e audição apurados, não conseguia identificar onde ele estava. Até que ele apareceu mais uma vez atrás de Inuyasha, e quando este percebeu, já tinha sido atacado e batido em outra árvore. _

_- Como o papai pode ter dado uma espada tão importante pra você! – E lança-lhe mais um ataque._

_De repente Kagome abre os olhos e vê Inuyasha lutando com Sesshomaru ao lado. Ela rapidamente levanta, abre um arco e flecha e lança um ataque á Sesshomaru, porém a flecha pega de raspão._

_- Vejo que então a anja não estava morta! - Disse Sesshomaru enquanto se virava na direção dela, está se levanta cambaleando - A certos anjos que nunca aprendem!- Mas quando Sesshomaru iria dar-lhe um golpe Inuyasha soca sua espada fazendo Toukijin voar e se fincar no chão._

_- SEU ADVERSÁRIO AQUI SOU EU! – Grita Inuyasha._

_- É você que sabe, Inuyasha.- Sesshomaru lança um chicote que acerta a barriga dele, que o fez cair no chão_

_- "Não sei como a barreira da Tenseiga não funcionou mas até que consegui tirar a espada" KAGOME! PEGA A TOUKIJIN RÁPIDO!_

_Kagome acena com a cabeça e voa o mais rápido que pode, porém Sesshomaru faz o mesmo, e os dois pegam a espada ao mesmo tempo._

_- Acho que está querendo morrer anja! – Disse Sesshomaru._

_- Não conte com isso demônio.- Disse Kagome, entretanto Sesshomaru aperta Toukijin e Kagome leva um choque em sua mão, está fica avermelhada._

_- Vai desistir? – Perguntou Sesshomaru._

_- Nunca!- Sesshomaru aperta mais sua mão em Toukijin, o que faz Kagome continuar levando choques. _

_- Logo vai acabar morrendo anja, esses choques podem não parecer nada, mas a media que atravessam seu corpo vão deteriorando-o. Por isso te dou mais uns...5 minutos de vida._

_Kagome agüenta o máximo que pode, mas após alguns segundos ela solta sua mão (que já estava completamente preta)._

_- Sabia que não iria agüentar.- Sesshomaru tira a espada fincada- E agora, você vai morrer anja.- Sesshomaru a lança um ataque, naquelas condições e na proximidade dos dois seria impossível Kagome se salvar. Entretanto, Inuyasha voa mais que depressa e consegue tirar Kagome da linha do ataque._

_- JÁ DISSE QUE ESSA BATALHA É ENTRE MIM E VOCÊ! – Gritou Inuyasha enraivecido._

_- Foi você que mandou a garota pegar a Toukijin Inuyasha, não seja idiota._

_- HORA CALE-SE! FERIDA DO VENTO!- E mais uma vez Sesshomaru desvia do ataque._

_- Só sabe fazer isso Inuyasha, agora é que eu destruo você e sua namoradinha. Toukijin!- Ele lança o ataque._

_- ONDA EXPLOSIVA!- Nisso o ataque que era para eles, acaba retornando para Sesshomaru. Este quase é atingido, se tenseiga não o tivesse protegido e o levado de volta para o inferno._

_- Ele...morreu? – Perguntou Kagome._

_- Keh! Não! Voltou para o inferno com a maldita Tenseiga!- Inuyasha guardou a tessaiga e se virou para ela- Você está bem?_

_- Ah sim, sim!...Por que...fez aquilo? Você podia ter morrido!_

_- ...porque eu te amo! – Agachou-se ao lado dela e lhe beijou, um beijo quente e úmido. _

_Kagome estava surpresa. Desde que o conheceram, apesar de sempre a tratar com carinho, nunca tinha ouvido-lhe falar 'eu te amo'. Talvez por ele ser um demônio não era acostumado a falar isso._

_O beijo durou alguns minutos,mesmo que não quisessem tinham que se separar para buscar um pouco de ar:_

_- Eu também te amo! – Disse Kagome sorrindo, mas rapidamente ficou preocupada - Não fica preocupado com o que Sesshomaru pode fazer se descobrir que nós...nós..._

_- Infringimos as regras, não muito! Ele não é nenhum superior._

_- Que bom...- Ela mais uma vez se aliviou, mas lembrou-se do humano que Sesshomaru havia ferido - O humano! Eu preciso ajudá-lo!- Kagome voa depressa, vai até o humano, mas a alma dele já não estava mais no corpo - Parece que cheguei tarde demais.- Inuyasha chegou atrás dela._

_- Não se preocupe, você sempre faz um ótimo trabalho. – Ele disse. Ela se virou para ele._

_- Tem certeza? _

_- Mais do que certa.- Ele a abraçou, Kagome pareceu se conformar. _

_Logo os dois já estavam se beijando novamente. Mas é para por uma luz branca que aparece em sua frente, e desta sai Bankotsu, que faz os dois pararem imediatamente._

_- Olá Kagome, deixa eu ver o que encontramos aqui! – Disse Bankotsu sarcástico - Hum... oh, mais olha só! Vejo que tinha um caso com um demônio.- Disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico. Kagome se soltou dos braços de Inuyasha._

_- Não, eu posso...- Kagome tentava argumentar, mas seria inútil. _

_- Kagome, você não pode!- Disse Bankotsu sorrindo debochado- Bem...o que eu posso fazer, em? Hum... Kagome volte para o céu agora!_

_- O que?- Perguntou ela assustada e surpresa._

_- Você vai voltar comigo para o céu agora! – Disse Bankotsu sério._

_- Não!- Afirmou Kagome irritada,_

_- AGORA! – Gritou Bankotsu._

_- NÃO!- Gritou ela enraivecida._

_- Serei obrigado a te puxar então?- Ele pegou e apertou fortemente o braço de Kagome enquanto a puxava, isso fez a garota soltar um gemido de dor, o que deixou Inuyasha possesso._

_- Largue ela AGORA!- Disse Inuyasha enraivecido._

_- Não se meta demônio! Esse assunto é meu e dela!- Disse Bankotsu._

_- SOLTE A KAGOME AGORA! – Gritou Inuyasha._

_- Inuyasha, não por favor! Bankotsu é muito forte e...- Kagome tentava convencê-lo, mas Inuyasha (teimoso como é) não se daria por vencido._

_- Eu não quero nem sabe! SOLTA ELA AGORA! – Gritou Inuyasha novamente._

_- Acho que não aprendeu demônio!- Bankotsu, com sua mão que estava livre, disparou um ataque em Inuyasha que o fez bater em uma das extremidades da pequena cabana em que estavam, perto do buraco que havia sido feito instantes atrás._

_- HORA SEU...- Gritou Inuyasha._

_- Tchauzinho!- Finalizou Bankotsu levando Kagome para o céu._

_- O que quer de mim Bankotsu?- Perguntou ela já no céu enraivecida._

_- Apenas que cumpra uma pequena pena!- O olhar maquiavélico de Bankotsu demonstrava que seu castigo não seria um dos melhores._

_Ainda na terra Inuyasha caminhava dando socos em toda a árvore que encontrava:_

_- KUSO! Não acredito que eles podem ter sido tão cruéis! O que farão com minha anjinha?- Neste momento ele para de andar - E se...a mandarem para o 'saibuso'?_

_Neste momento um circulo de fogo para na frente de Inuyasha, ele esperava que fosse Sesshomaru, mas quem saiu de lá foi Naraku:_

_- Para o inferno AGORA! – Ordenou Naraku._

_- Feh! Só porque você quer! – Retrucou Inuyasha. Naraku sorriu malignamente._

_- Huhuhu...e eu quero Inuyasha!- Naraku bate palmas e algumas árvores se levantam do chão andando até Inuyasha o prendendo. Em condições normais ele poderia sair facilmente, porém como estava exausto por causa da batalha anterior, seus esforços eram inúteis.- E quer queira quer não, você vai vir comigo! Assim decidiremos eu castigo!_

_- "DROGA!"- Pensou Inuyasha._

_Os dois ficaram em prisões diferentes (afinal um era um diabo e a outra um ser angelical) por alguns dias, até que eles iriam para o purgatório para ver sua sentença final._

_- Kagome...- Disse Bankotsu._

_- Inuyasha...- Disse Naraku._

_- Vocês passaram 2000 anos na terra.- Disseram os dois juntos._

_Fim do flash back_

Kagome e Inuyasha voltaram á realidade. Kagome pôs a mão na cabeça e posse a olhar para o chão á esquerda, Inuyasha a balançava lentamente de um lado para o outro para tentar anexar tudo. Ainda que com a cabeça latejando de dor por causa de tanta informação em tão pouco tempo, seus corações dispararam quando olharam para frente, um nos olhos do outro, e agora, sabiam que quem estava na frente de cada um era quem haviam amado a tantos anos trás.

- Inu...yasha!- Disse Kagome com um sorriso.

- Minha anjinha!- Inuyasha correu até a direção da garota, a abraçou (tomando cuidado com o gesso) e a beijou. Tanto tempo sem experimentar aquele sabor o tinha deixado possesso quando lembrou-se de tudo.

Mas agora os dois podiam desfrutar daquele tempo o quanto quisessem.

Pelo menos, por enquanto.

Continua...

_N/A:- Demoro mais este momento finalmente aconteceu! (bem eu demorei um poukinhu pra posta, mais td bem!) Eles finalmente se lembraram de tudo! Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Bem, respondendo reviews:_

_**kagome-higurashi-star**____XD! Sim, eu tbm fikei com pena da Sango! Nem sei como consegui eskrevi o outro cap! Mas tah aki! Naum precisa fikr mais curiisa! Bjux!_

_**oikik-chan**____Bem, a lembrança tah aki, basta soh vc ler!Espero q goste e naum fike mais curiosa!Beijinhus!_

_**J-chan Taisho**____Brigadu! bem, dessa vez eu demorei um poukinhu…tenhu andado sem tempo! Mais tah aki! Beijux!_

_**Lory Higurashi**____Bem, eles ce acertaram…XD! Espero q goste! E pode entrar na fic sim, e bate no inuyasha por mim!u.u! Kisses!_

_**dessinha-almeida**____XD! Bem, o flash tah aki, naum precisa fikr mais curiosa! Beijos!_

_**inyasha-hanyou-kun**____Bem, o q vai acontecer, você soh vai saber c ler! Tah aki! Xauzinhu!_

_**james-tsubasa**____Tbm tenhu pena da Sango! Mais o flashback tah aki! espero q goste! Tchau!_

_**jessie-love-sama**____Eu tbm i.i__! ela sofreu mt neh??? Mais tah aki! Sei q demorei um poukinhu, mais jah tah aki! Bjinhus! _

_**ozzy-osborn**____Bem, o cap tah aki! Pode ler c kiser! Bjox!_

_**sergio-kun**____Eu sei disso, mais eu tice de fazer akilo! Bem jah postei, falta soh vc ler! Kissus!_

_Ana Paulinha-Chan: Ah! Obrigada! Aki tah a continuação! __Beijos!_

_**every-body-4ever**____Q bom ! __Tah aki o cap! Ja ne!_

_**naruto-usumaki**____Obrigada pela nota! e d nda! Tah aki a continuação! Bye!_

_Xau em geral para todos!_


	14. 13 Discussões

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 13 – Discussões**_

- A quanto tempo sem te ver minha anjinha! – Disse Inuyasha a fitando nos olhos enquanto ainda a abraçava.

- E eu digo o mesmo! – Disse ela sorrindo.

- Significa que pegamos a mesma pena!

- É o que parece! – Inuyasha levanta o rosto de Kagome e a beija novamente. Porém Miroku e Sango chegaram ao aposento.

- AH MIROKU! VOCÊ É IMPOSSÍVEL! – Gritou ela furiosa entrando na sala.-...Hã?

- Já disse! Minha mão é amaldiçoada! – Retrucou ele com uma nova marca vermelha no rosto.-...Hum? – Os dois olharam surpresos para a situação de Inuyasha e Kagome estavam.

- Opa! Foi mal! – Desculpou-se Sango.

- É! Pode continuar a namorar priminho!

POFT!

- CALA A BOCA MIROKU! – Gritou Inuyasha depois de dar um soco em Miroku, a está altura Kagome e Inuyasha já estavam bastante ruborizados.

- A priminho! Desculpa aê! Eu a Sango não sabíamos que você e a k-chan estavam de namoricos! – Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram mais ruborizado ainda.

PAFT!

- Hora seu...- Inuyasha ia continuar mas fora cortado por Sango.

- Alguém quer comer alguma coisa? Eu vo ir lá na cozinha pra pega! – Disse Sango.

- Então deixa que eu vou com você! – Disse Kagome.

- Então vão logo que eu to com fome! – Reclamou Miroku.

- Guloso! – Retrucou Sango que fora para cozinha junto de Kagome.

Lá, ela abriu um armário, pegou uma bandeja, algumas xícaras e uma panela. Também pegou algumas ervas e foi fazer chá. Enquanto isso Kagome pegava alguns biscoitos (de acordo com a ordem de Sango).

- E ai Sango, conseguiu falar com Miroku? – Disse Kagome fechando o armário.

- Nem tentei k-chan! Tenho medo! E se...ele me chamar de incompetente por não ter conseguido salvar meus pais.. era capaz dele nunca falar comigo. – Disse Sango mexendo e olhando pra panela de chá.

- Se você foi capaz de contar pra mim, será muito mais fácil falar com ele, já que ele te conhece melhor que eu. – Disse ela abrindo o pacote de bolachas maisenas.

- ...Quando eu estiver pronta eu vou falar! É que...eu ainda não sei se estou pronta! – Ela virou se rosto para Kagome.

- Pode deixar Sango, eu espero você contar! – Disse Kagome sorrindo, o que fez Sango sorrir de volta..

- E então k-chan, o que aconteceu enquanto eu e Miroku estávamos fora? – Pergunta Sango voltando a olhar pra panela.

- Ah...- Está parou de colocar as bolachas em um pote e se ruborizou instantaneamente - ...nada! – Disse ela nervosa – Não aconteceu nada!

- Sei...você o beijou e não aconteceu nada!

- Hã...- Ela pegou o pacote (agora vazio) e começou a torcê-lo com os dedos da mão direita e da esquerda – é muito complicado de se explicar...hahaha! Sabe o que é, é que ele foi limpar um cisco no meu olho.

- E errou o alvo e acabou acertando sua boca com a dele! – Perguntou Sango sarcástica.

- É...não é estranho! – Disse ela como se estivesse indignada.

- Há! E eu sou o bozo. – Disse Sango olhando para Kagome de novo.- Por favor Kagome, me conte! – Disse Sango fazendo carinha de cachorrinho pidão.

- ...bem...- Kagome não podia falar que relembrou que era uma anja, que salvava vidas e que foi expulsa do céu porque se apaixonou por Inuyasha (que na época era um demônio). - ...É que eu descobri que eu já tinha me apaixonado por ele antes! – Disse ela meio nervosa.

- Mas como se você morava na França e ele...ah! foi quando ele fez a viajem pra França não foi? A uns...3 anos atrás.

- ...É! – Disse ela surpresa pelo fato – Isso mesmo!

- Então foi você a garota com quem ele ficou lá! – Sango disse se virando para a panela mais uma vez. Isso fez o sangue de Kagome ferver de ciúmes, o que fez o pacote de bolacha se rasgar (já que ela ainda o segurava).

- Claro! – Disse ela rangendo os dentes o que Sango não percebeu.

- Saiba que o Inuyasha elogiou muito você! – Kagome amassava o pobre pacote – Ele disse que você beijava bem! – E Kagome ainda amassava o pacote – Só que...

- Só que...- Disse ela furiosa, mas como Sango estava de costas, não percebeu.

- Ele não gostava de você! – Isso fez Kagome voltar ao presente, e se lembrar da pena de 2000 anos. E (se ele tivesse pego a mesma que a dela) ele não podia amar ninguém na forma humana.- Mas...quem sabe agora ele se apaixonou.

- É, quem sabe! – Kagome olhou para o teto, a fim de anexar algumas coisas.

- Mas agora, você tem um problema!

- E qual seria?

- Uma garota chamada...

- Kikyo! – Disse Miroku sentado no sofá na sala.

- Que que tem ela? – Pergunta Inuyasha sentado no chão.

- A menos que você queira namorar as duas, você tem que se decidir, a k-chan ou a kiky-chan!

-...mais eu nem gosto da minha anji...quero dizer Kagome!

- Sei...e você odeia tanto ela que a beijou!

- ...é que...

- Confirmando, você está perdidamente apaixonado pela k-chan! – Inuyasha nem podia retrucar, já que Miroku estava certo – E você tem que se decidir, Kagome ou Kikyo.

- ...mas foi você que insistiu pra eu ficar com a Kikyo!

- Isso foi antes! E admita Inuyasha, você não gosta da Kikyo.

- "É, Miroku está certo! Eu nunca amei a Kikyo. Alias, eu nunca gostei de ninguém depois que me mandaram pra essa pena idiota! Não posso magoar a Kikyo, não assim! Ela não merece. Amanha mesmo, eu posso terminar com ela...mas..." Miroku...como...se da bota em alguém?

- Fácil! É só você sentar perto dela assim!- Disse Miroku se levantando e sentando no chão ao lado de Inuyasha – Pegar a mão dela assim! – Disse Miroku pegando a mão de Inuyasha, que achou um pouco estranho - e chegar bem perto dela assim...- Disse ele se aproximando do rosto de Inuyasha. – E dizer...

- Meninos! Já trouxemos o chá! – Disse Sango entrando na sala com Kagome logo atrás. Mas Sango acabou assustando-os, o que fez Miroku cair em cima de Inuyasha e consequentemente o dando um selinho nele.

- QUE NOJO! – Gritou Inuyasha guspindo no chão.

- To com vontade de vomita! – Disse o Miroku enojado.

- Que que vocês estavam fazendo? – Perguntou Sango enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

- Lógico que nada! – Falou Inuyasha enraivecido.

- Não pareceu, já que os dois estavam tãão próximos um do outro que até pareciam que queriam se beijar! – Zoou Sango.

- Que isso Sango, eu não ia JAMAIS separar meu priminho da k-chan!- Disse Miroku.

POFT!

- PORQUE ME BATEU! – Gritou Miroku manhoso.

- POR MUITOS MOTIVOS ALÉM DOS QUE A HUMANIDADE CONHECE MIROKU!- Gritou Inuyasha furioso.

- ...é sempre assim o tempo todo Sango? – Cochichou Kagome a Sango.

- Sempre! –Cochichou Sango para Kagome.

No inferno, Sesshomaru ponderava sobre algumas coisas:

- "Tenho que achar a Tessaiga! Ah Inuyasha, você me paga! Onde escondeu a Tessaiga?" – Pensava ele. – "Onde poderia estar? Já procurei em todos os cantos do inferno e da terra. Não poderia ter escondido isto em um lugar muito secreto, afinal nem teve tempo disso. Pro saibuso não foi. Se tivesse ido, a Tenseiga teria sido destruída. Então onde ela está? Onde ela está?".

- Sssenhor Sssesshomaru?" – Pergunta um ser anão esverdeado.

- Que é Jaken?

- Porque o sssenhor está tão preocupado? – Sesshomaru nem fez menção de responder, aquele servo o seguia desde o século 1520, quando este o salvou de ir para a morte eterna. Desde então ele o seguia, mas Sesshomaru pensava seriamente em mandá-lo para o saibuso.

- Sesshomaru? – Perguntou Naraku chegando atrás dele.

- Que é? – Sesshomaru se virou para olhar para ele.

- Precisamos de um pequeno serviço seu!

- E qual seria?

- O de sempre!

- Onde e quem?

- Espanha, esse cara aqui! – Ele entregou uma foto. Sem mais palavras, Sesshomaru foi para a Espanha.

- É ISSSSSO AI SSSENNHOR SSSESSSHOMARU! – Gritou Jaken.

-" Esse Sesshomaru. Dou menos de 3 meses para ele descobrir que se apaixonou por uma humana. Patético. Mais esse é o menor dos meus problemas." Preciso reunir os 7 novamente! E com urgência! – Ele voou para outro lugar deixando Jaken olhando para o céu do inferno esperando Sesshomaru.

No céu, Kouga pensava um pouco:

- E agora que eu encontrei a Kagome? O que eu faço? – Dizia ele ao vento, porém Bankotsu (que estava atrás dele) escutou.

- O que disse Kouga? – Indagou Bankotsu debochado.

- Nada chefe! – Disse Kouga se virando nervoso.

- Assim espero! – Mal acabou de dizer e Kouga se afastou.

- " Não quero que ele saiba que eu encontrei a traidora! Ou pior...que me apaixonei por ela!".

PIPIPIPI!

- Caramba! Mais trabalho! – E Kouga foi para a terra.

- "Ah, esse Kouga! Mas ele mal sabe...que você é muito pequeno em relação ao que eu vou ter que resolver!"- Pensa Bankotsu. – Tenho que chamar os 3!

Na terra:

- Bem, aqui está o chá garotos! – Disse Sango os servindo.

- Obrigado! – Responderam os dois pegando uma xícara e algumas bolachas..

- E então Inuyasha, o que vai fazer?

- Não sei...contanto que eu não tenha que...BEIJAR VOCÊ DE NOVO EU FAÇO QUALQUER COISA!

- Nem me lembre! – Disse Miroku tampando a boca com a mão enojado.

- Há! Mais foi engraçado! – Divertiu Sango.

- PREFIRO MORRER! - Disserem Miroku e Inuyasha em uníssono.

- E ai vocês dois ainda querem jogar videogame? – Perguntou Sango.

- Claro! – Responderam os dois ao comerem as ultimas bolachas que estavam nas mãos deles.

Miroku ligou o videogame e ele e Inuyasha (sentados no chão, respectivamente) jogavam enquanto Kagome e Sango (sentadas no sofá respectivamente) conversavam.

- Kagome, como é a França? – Perguntou Sango sentada com as pernas em cima do sofá.

- Não muito diferente daqui! Mas lá é tudo muito história, as vezes cansa, mas a gente se acostuma depois dos 5 anos! – Sorriu ela.

- Imagino! – Sorriu Sango.

- Você já tinha perguntado isso pra mim Sango! – Debochou Inuyasha ainda jogando videogame (dessa vez era de luta).

- Mais você não mora lá! – Debochou ela.

De repente Miroku ganhou o jogo:

- HÁ! Eu sempre venço! – Vangloriou-se.

- Quero ver se você for lutar contra mim na vida real! – Disse Inuyasha irritado.

- ...ah, isso é outra história! – Respondeu ele.

- Posso ter minha vez Inuyasha?- Perguntou Sango.

- O videogame é seu! – Debochou Inuyasha.

- UEPA! – Disse ela sorrindo. Ela rapidamente roubou o controle de Inuyasha e sentou-se no chão, espremendo Inuyasha.

- Deixa eu pelo menos sair daqui! – Perguntou ele meio sem ar.

- Ah, pode sair! – Ela foi um pouco pro lado. Ele se levantou e sentou no sofá (no mesmo lugar onde ela estava).- Agora quero ver se vence de mim Miroku!

- É o que vamos ver Sango! – E os dois começaram a batalha virtual.

- Ei, quanto tempo mais ou menos está nisso? – Cochichou Inuyasha para Kagome.

- Nisso o que? – Ela cochichou de volta. (N/A: a partir de agora uma boa parte será cochichado, por isso não vou mais por).

- Nessa pena, que te colocaram?

- A uns 1000 anos, mas a sentença era de 2000, e você?

- A mesma coisa.

- Graças a Deus que está bem! Pensei que você tivesse ido...pro saibuso!

-Eu também! –Ele sorriu. De repente Kirara entra na sala e olha feio para Inuyasha .- Agora sei porque ela me detesta! Animais sentem o verdadeiro eu das pessoas. E percebem quando elas são demônios ou anjos.

- Mas apesar disso, você é um bom demônio. Quantas vezes você não matou humanos.

- Acho que foi por isso que descobriram.

- Acho que não! Eles devem ter descoberto de outra forma!

- É! Como quando eu fui pro céu...várias vezes! – Divertiu ele.

- Ok, isso eu tenho que admitir, foi estupidez! – Zombou ela sorrindo. Mas ele logo ficou sério.

- Quanto tempo acha...que eles vão demorar pra descobrir. – Ela também desfez seu sorriso.

- Não sei! Pouco eu acho! Mas enquanto isso...- Kagome o abraçou – Não vamos nos preocupar! - E logo ele retribui.

- Certo! – Ele respondeu. E na televisão apareceu escrito GAMEOVER:

- A cara que saco! – Disse Miroku inconformado.

- É ISSO AI! GANHEI! – Disse Sango alegre. – Viu só Inuyasha como eu...- Entretanto ela e Miroku olharam pra trás e viram Inuyasha e Kagome abraçados. Esses últimos dois se avermelharam e se jogaram para trás. Só que Inuyasha (que estava na beirada) caiu deste.

PUFT!

- Não se mate priminho! A k-chan ia acabar ficando triste! – Zombou Miroku.

POFT!

- NÃO ME CHAME DE PRIMINHO MIROKU! –gritou Inuyasha.

- Por que priminho? – Zoou Miroku.

POFT!

- ITAI PRIMINHO! DOEU!- Choramingou Miroku.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE PRIMINHO MIROKU! – E os dois começaram a discutir.

- Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo! – Disse Sango com uma gota na cabeça.

Algum tempo depois e já era 8 horas. Ou seja, mais do que na hora deles saírem da casa de Sango:

- Bom, até amanha k-chan, até Sangozinha!- e Miroku aproximou sua mão de onde não devia e...

- Já disse pra você parar de...

PAFT!

- HENTAI!- Gritou ela.

- Miroku, você não tem jeito mesmo! Então até amanhã pra vocês! – Disse Inuyasha acenando sério.

- É, até amanha! – Miroku também acenou, só que sorrindo.

- "Inuyasha, tanto tempo e você não mudou nada!" – Pensou Kagome – Até garotos! – Acenou Kagome sorrindo.

- Até!- Sango fez a mesma coisa que os outros.

- " 1000 anos, e você continua alegre como sempre...minha anjinha!"- Pensou Inuyasha.

- Kagome, minha tia já deve estar pra chegar! – Disse Sango se virando para Kagome – Enquanto isso, quer fazer o que?

- Só conversar já é o bastante! – Disse ela.

As duas entraram e ficaram conversando até a tia de Sango chegar e levar Kagome para casa.

No inferno, o exército dos 7 acabara de se reunir para uma discussão. Estavam sentados em uma mesa em formato de heptágono (cada um em uma extremidade):

- Então quer dizer que eles se reencontraram? – Debochou Kagura.

- Temos que admitir luxuria, isso foi um erro nosso! – Disse uma garota de cabelos prateados, olhos vermelhos, azas e rabo de demônio . que segurava um espelho.

- A preguiça tem razão! Era melhor termos os mandados para o saibuso de uma vez! – Disse um homem de cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos, azas, rabo e uma roupa rosa.

- Gula, não seja tão precipitado! Assim não teria graça! – Disse um homem sem cabelos (no lugar deles havia um pano comprido roxo), olhos amarelos, rabo e azas.

- Você sempre hipócrita certo cobiça? – Perguntou Naraku.

- A questão é que...- Disse um homem de cabelos negros amarrados por um rabo de cavalo, olhos vermelhos, rabo e azas – Nós fizemos as coisas erradas em mandá-los para a mesma pena!

- Principalmente o Inuyasha, que é quem podemos decidir alguma coisa! – Afirmou gula.

- Aquele idiota! – Disse Naraku.

- Ira, não se zangue! – Disse Kagura sarcástica.

- Acreditem, vai ser difícil conseguirmos resolver algo...se estamos incompletos. – Disse o único sem nome por enquanto. – O reino a inveja está um caos! Antes de resolvermos este problema, não poderemos resolver outros!

- Ultimamente ...não temos mais recebido pedidos orgulho! – Disse cobiça.

- É eu sei! Mais vai ser o único jeito...Ira?

- Eu sei! Deveria ter pensado bem antes de mandar o Inuyasha para a terra e deixá-lo por lá, afinal ele era do meu território.

- NÓS devíamos ter pensado melhor nisso! – Afirma preguiça.

- Vamos fazer assim, deixamos eles se divertirem por enquanto! Pois acho que logo alguém vai tomar o lugar de inveja! – Disse Orgulho.

- E quem você imagina orgulho? – Pergunta cobiça.

-...não sei se tenho total certeza, mas quem será, aposto que vai nos dar grande ajuda! – Ele se levantou – Declaro está reunião encerrada! – Disse ele por fim.

- Ótimo, porque tenho assuntos a resolver! – Disse Naraku.

- E o que seriam? – Pergunta cobiça.

- Nada certo por enquanto, mas a família do Inuytaisho...só me causa problemas! – Disse Naraku.

- Bem, também tenho meus problemas! Esses demônios estão cada vez piores! – Disse Kagura se levantando.

- Mas não é melhor assim? – Pergunta cobiça debochado.

- Ele tem razão! – Disse gula.

- Que seja! De qualquer forma, adeus! – E Naraku vai embora.

Certo tempo depois, no céu:

Os 4 anjos mais fortes do céu se reúnem para uma outra discussão:

- A quanto tempo não? – Perguntou uma garotinha de cabelos pretos amarrados por uma maria-chiquinha, olhos azuis, e azas carmim.

- Hum, a ultima vez que tivemos problemas, foi na sentença de Kagome! – Disse uma velha senhora, com um tapa-olho e asas lilás.

- Tem razão Kaede! Mas agora temos que decidir, o que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Bankotsu sério.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia! - Disse um homem de cabelos lisos até a altura dos ombros, olhos azuis e asas azuis escuras.

- Hora Suikotsu, e se trouxéssemos ela de volta? – Pergunta a menina.

- Não podemos Souten, você sabe que isso é contra as regras! – Disse Kaede.

- Regras, regras, regras! Só se fala disso por aqui! – A garota fez bico, o que fez Suikotsu sorrir.

- Suikotsu, Souten, Kaede, isso é sério! Temos que arranjar uma maneira! Se a liberarmos seria contra as regras, mas não dá pra deixá-la assim! E se...nas próximas vidas ela conseguir se lembrar?

- E ele? – Pergunta Souten.

- Ele não é nosso problema Souten! – Afirma Suikotsu – Deixe isso para os 7, o problema dela que é nosso!

- Ou pior! – Disse Kaede.

- O que senhora Kaede? – Perguntou Suikotsu.

- Será uma questão de tempo, até que os dois consigam voltar a se transformarem no que eram!

- E isso é possível Kaede-sama? – Pergunta Souten.

- Mais do que possível como provável! – Disse ela – Não demorará muito!

- Mas, se eles se transformarem no que eram...- Disse Suikotsu enquanto Bankotsu completou.

-...eles poderão muito bem voltar pra cá ou para o inferno! Seja como for, não podemos deixar isso acontecer! Pelo menos por enquanto!

- E...se apagássemos mais a memória dela? – Pergunta Souten.

- Isso por enquanto seria impossível, já que ela precisa estar no céu para podermos colocar qualquer pena! Se ela voltar para o céu, poderemos apagar a memória dela! – Disse Bankotsu.

- Então só nos resta esperar! – Disse Suikotsu.

Continua..

N/A:- Oi gente! Aki está o novo cap! Ah, só pra avisa, Souten foi aquela garotinha que se apaixonou pelo Shippo, irmã dos irmãos yokais relapagos: Hitten e Manten lembram. Os dois não vão aparecer na história (eu acho), mas a irmãzinha eles eu tive que pega já que estava difícil de encontrar outro personagem!

Bem, respondendo reviews:

Agome chan: Eu tbm XD! Ah! Q bom q vc gosta! Tah aki a continuação! Bjos!

**every-body-4ever**Hehehe! Tava demorando mais chegou finalmente o momento! Espero q tenha gostado! Bjos!

Kaoro Yumi: A brigada! Valeu o elogio! Tbm ostei mt d fazer esse cap! Aki está o novo cap! Bjos!

**Lory Higurashi**Voh veh c consigu!! Tah aki o novo cap! Bjos!

Laura: Naum! Naum akbo naum! Q isso! Tah apenas começando!! Q bom q vc gosto da idéia! E um beijão da eskritora tbm!

**tomoyo-chan-star**Naum, naum se preocupe q naum tah no fim! Alias, naum tah nem no meio!Entom naum c preocupe! Bjinhus!

**kagome-higurashi-star**Calma! O.O! Naum c preocupe q naum tah no fim! Como eu jah disse, tah apenas no começo! Bjos!

**sergio-kun**Q bom q vc gosta kda vez mais! Fiko feliz em saber D! E naum, naum eh o fim! Bjos!

**NaH-Higurashi**Nem sei d onde veio a idéia d "Minha anjinha", só sei q achei bonitinhu! Q bom q vc gosto! Eu fiko F-E-L-I-Z! XD! Bjoz!

**dessinha-almeida**Tah aki a continuação! Bjinhos!

**J-chan Taisho** D! Q om q vc gosta! Bem, a continuação tah aki! Kisses!

**kun-kouga-kun**É, agra q a fic começou! Disse td kun-kouga-kun ! Abraços!

**jessie-love-sama**Ah! Obrigadu! Tah aki a continuação! Kissus!

**inyasha-hanyou-kun**Eh! Agra q albou d começar! xD! Mas tah aki a continuação! Xauzinhu!

**oikik-chan**Demoro mais chego XD! Tah aki a continuação, e eu espero q vc goste! Bjos!

**fruits-baskets-4ever**Brigado! Demoro um pouco mais eu postei! Tah aki! Bjox!

**ozzy-osborn**Hehehe! Há ainda mts mistérios...XD! Mas sim, agra q a fic começou! Bjos!

**james-tsubasa**Ah! Obrigada! Agradeço o elogio! Xau!


	15. 14 O Cupido Atrapalhado

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 14 –O Cupido Atrapalhado**_

Kagome chegou em casa exausta. Tanta informação era demais para ela. Vestiu seu pijama, escovou os dentes e se jogou na cama com os braços abertos e posse a pensar. Como estaria o céu agora? E os 4 reinos. E seus antigos amigos? Foi só então que se lembrou de Kouga. Ele que sempre a ajudou a se safar de Bankotsu, já que ele era quem contava mentiras a este. Ele sabia do caso de Kagome com o demônio. Era o único.

Mal pensou e logo uma luz branca no céu apareceu. Kagome sentou-se depressa na cama e desta saiu Kouga:

- Olá, boa noite Kagome! – Disse ele aterrissando no chão.

- KOUGA! –Ela gritou correndo para ele e o abraçando, o que o deixou vermelho – A quanto tempo!

- Ma...mas não nos vemos des...desde ontem! – Dizia ele sem ar.

- Pra mim parece mais de uma eternidade! - Disse ela sorrindo. Ele se ruborizou mais ainda.

- No...nossa! calma...Kagome! – Disse ele ainda ser ar – Só...só que...eu estou ficando...sem ar! – Desta vez ele estava azul.

- Desculpa! – Disse ela o soltando.

- Hora, não foi nada!

- Você não mudou nada não é mesmo? – Essa pergunta o fez estremecer.

- Isso...quer dizer que...

- Sim Kouga! Eu me lembrei! – Ela sorria amarelo.

- Ma...mas isso é muito bom! – Ele sorriu de volta!

- E você Kouga, o que tem feito por lá? – Pergunta Kagome se sentando na beirada da cama. Kouga faz uma cara de interrogação, Kagome percebendo complementa – Horas, quando eu fui embora de lá, você quem me substituiu, lembra-se? - Kouga pareceu entender.

- Bem, é trabalho à toda hora. Nunca tenho descanso! Quem disse que ser um anjo da cura era fácil! – Brincou ele.

- Eu te disse! – Ela mostrou a língua pra ele, este sorriu.

- E você, como tem vivido? – Kagome pondera um pouco.

- Bem! – Disse a garota sorrindo – Ah! E você não vai acreditar! – Disse ela sorridente – Adivinha quem eu encontrei? – Perguntou ela. Kouga pensou alguns segundos.

- ...não sei! Quem? – Ele sorriu.

- O Inuyasha! – Kouga levara mais um choque. Então ela não estava feliz assim por encontrá-lo, e sim por ter reencontrado Inuyasha.

- Ah! – Disse ele meio sério, enquanto desfazia seu sorriso – E ele...te reconheceu.

- No começo não! – Disse ela – Mas depois eu e ele nos lembramos de tudo! – Ela ainda sorria amarelo.

- Como assim... você e ele?

- Bem... é que eu e ele não nos lembrávamos de nada, mas hoje conseguimos nos lembrar!

- Ah!

- Tanto que ontem eu estava chorando porque ele tinha beijado outra garota, sendo que eu nem sabia que ele era algo meu nem nada! – Kagome divertiu. Mas essa frase fez o sangue de Kouga ferver.

- Mas... como ele pode beijar outra garota na sua frente? – Pergunta ele indignado.

- Não se preocupe, ele não sabia que ele já fora um demônio e eu menos!

PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! (Relógio de Kouga)

- Bem Kagome eu tenho que ir! Até depois! – Disse ele abraindo outro portal e indo para seu próximo destino.

- Até! – Disse ela, que depois se jogou na cama, virou-se, abraçou o travesseiro e dormiu.

- "Hora! Como o Inuyasha pode ser tão cruel com ela! Espero que ele não a machuque de novo, se não pode dizer adeus a está vida... Inuyasha!" – Pensou Kouga.

Miroku acordou de manha, olhou para o relógio e 5 minutos para o despertador tocar. Mas quando olhou para o lado, ele viu Inuyasha que suava frio. Ele se levantou e foi em direção ao primo:

- Inuyasha acorda! – Disse ele chacoalhando o primo – INUYASHA ACORDA! – Miroku gritou. Inuyasha deu um pulo na cama se sentando nesta. Parecia estar assustado pelo olhar de medo e sua respiração acelerada – Você está bem?

- Sim, sim... estou bem! – Disse ele pondo a mão no coração, este batia descompassado.

- Não é o que parece!

- Foi só um pesadelo Miroku! – Inuyasha virou seu rosto para o primo – Só um pesadelo! – Ele ainda respirava ofegante.

-"Inuyasha... o que fez para merecer um castigo tão cruel?" – Pensou Miroku.

-"Naraku... o que quer que eu faça? O que quer de mim me mantendo preso com estes pesadelos?".

PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! (DESPERTADOR)

- Bem, já é hora da gente se arruma! – Disse Inuyasha, Miroku ainda o olhava preocupado.

Logo eles já estavam na escola, juntos de Sango que fora com eles. Mal eles entraram lá e Kagome já vinha correndo (já que estava atrasada):

- Olha priminho, sua namoradinha tá ali! – Disse Miroku.

POW!

- Por que me bateu? – Indagou Miroku.

- Por muitos motivos! – Disse Inuyasha.

- KAGOME AQUI! – Sango acenou e Kagome correu até ela.

- Oi gente! – Disse ela cansada – O sinal... já tocou?

- Ainda não, na verdade vai tocar logo, logo! – Disse Miroku.

- Ufa! Não cheguei... atrasada!

- INUYASHA! – Gritou uma voz feminina.

- "Nhá... é a Kikyo!" – Pensou ele meio desanimado. Mal ele terminou e Kikyo já se pendurou no pescoço dele.

- Inuyasha querido! – Disse ela dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Kikyo? – Perguntou Kagome aborrecida.

- Notou que desde que Kagome está aqui a Kikyo ficou mais grudada no Inuyasha? – Cochichou Sango para Miroku.

- Também pudera né? Se ela souber que os dois se beijaram ontem... não quero nem imaginar o que vai acontecer! – Cochichou Miroku para Sango.

- Ah Inuyasha! Que saudade! – Disse ela dando um selinho nele.

- Ki...Kikyo...eu pre...preciso...dizer...algo há você! – Gaguejou Inuyasha.

- É? E o que é? – Perguntou ela?

- É que eu queria...

TRRIIIMMM! (Sinal)

- Ah! Depois você fala! – Disse ela dando-lhe um selinho – Até o recreio! – E ela correu para sua classe.

-... cadê a Kagome? – Perguntou Sango olhando para o lado.

- Deve ter ido pra classe dela! – Disse Miroku.

No corredor:

- Idiota! – Disse Kagome – Mil vezes idiota! – Uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto – Espero que ele termine com ela logo, antes que eu o mate! – Disse ela entrando em sua sala.

Não demorou muito e logo deu o sinal do recreio:

- Até que em fim! – Disse Sango se levantando – Já não agüentava mais tanta aula chata!

- Sango? – Perguntou Kikyo.

- Sim? – Está respondeu.

- Diga para a sua amiga ficar longe do **meu** Inuyasha! – Ela disse como se já soubesse do que houvesse acontecido no dia anterior, o que fez Sango tremer. Ela saiu para o refeitório, deixando Sango sozinha.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha e Miroku saiam da classe:

- Você entendeu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Nada! É por isso que eu odeio álgebra! – Disse Miroku.

- Ei Meninos! – Disse Sango se aproximando – A Kikyo ainda não está com vocês?

- A. a Kikyo? Não, acho que não! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Bem, não to vendo ela aqui! – Disse Miroku.

- Por que a pergunta Sango? – Pergunta Inuyasha.

- Não, por nada! – Ela responde.

Os três foram para o refeitório onde sentaram em uma mesa, Sango e Miroku com Inuyasha na frente dele. Logo Kagome também se juntou a eles se sentando do lado de Inuyasha:

- Oi gente! – Disse ela se sentando.

- Oi k-chan! E ai, gostando das aulas? – Perguntou Sango.

- Ah sim! É bem legal!

- É seu terceiro dia na escola, certo? Então como vão as coisas? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Bem, até que estou conseguindo acompanhar a matéria e...- Mas ela fora cortada por Kikyo.

- Oi Inu-kun! – Disse ela se sentando no colo de Inuyasha.

- Oi...Kikyo. – Disse ele nervoso.

- Então, o que queria falar comigo? – Inuyasha olha para Miroku que faz um gesto com a mão de cortar a cabeça (que Kikyo não virá pois estava de costas para ele). Ele olha para Sango, está não faz nada, mas ao olhar para Kagome, ela expressava um olhar de puro ódio.

- Então...- Disse ele voltando a olhar pra Kikyo – Sabe o que...é que...

- KIKYO, VEM AQUI! – Disse uma garota a chamando.

- JÁ VO! Até depois Inuyasha! – E ela foi em direção a garota.

- Ei...cadê a Kagome? – Pergunta Sango.

- "O que foi que eu fiz!" – Pensou Miroku batendo sua mão na testa.- Gente eu já volto! – E ele saiu da mesa.

- E ai Inuyasha, sofrendo muito? – Perguntou Sango.

- Bem, um pouco! – Ele respondeu sem graça, Sango sorriu.

Nos corredores da escola:

- Onde ela está? Onde ela...ah achei! – Sussurrou Miroku olhando para Kikyo – Bem agora só falta alguém...pera ai! – Disse ele olhando para um homem que passava – Agora sim!

Miroku olhou fixamente para o homem que logo acabou ficando meio zonzo. Miroku olhou pra Kikyo, e ira fazer a mesma coisa, porem um menino esbarrou nele na ultima hora e foi uma garota que passava no corredor quem acabou recebendo o "olhar" de Miroku:

- O...oi!- Disse a garota ruiva para o garoto moreno.

- Oi! – Respondeu ele – Quer sair comigo hoje!

- Claro! – E os dois andaram pelo corredor de mãos dadas.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM!(Sinal da escola)

- Droga! – Disse ele se recriminando pelo ocorrido.

- " Ele não vai ter condições de terminar com ela!" – Pensava Kagome –" Conheço a peça! Tenho que falar com ele urgente, antes que eu acabe fazendo uma besteira!" – Neste momento ela passou pela classe dele. Vendo que não tinha ninguém ela resolveu entrar – "Kagome, o que está fazendo? É proibido entrar nas salas de outras séries!...o que estou pensando! Eu devo ser a ultima pessoa a seguir regras neste mundo!" – Ela sorriu.

Ela olhou para as mesas e procurou aquela que parecia ser do Inuyasha. Não sabia qual era direito, e resolveu por na primeira carteira que viu. Ela pegou uma caneta do estojo que estava na carteira, arrancou uma folha do caderno e começou a escrever. Assim que terminou resolveu deixar o papel lá, quando alguém a cutucou nas costas:

- Kagome o que está fazendo colocando um bilhete na carteira do Masaishi? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Ah! Então o Inuyasha não senta aqui? – Ela perguntou sem graça.

- Ele senta lá atrás! – Miroku a guiou até a carteira de Inuyasha – Aqui!

- Ah! Deixa eu por o bilhete! – está colocou o papel dobrado em cima do caderno.

- Se não fosse eu isso daria numa confusão engraçada! – Miroku divertiu.

- Hunf! – Kagome riu.

- Bem deixa eu sentar! – Ele foi para a carteira de trás (na ultima).

- Eu já vou indo! – Kagome ia saindo da sala, mas ao sair ela esbarra em Kikyo – Me desculpe...Kikyo?

- Olha por onde anda garotinha! – Ela se levantou.

- **Ei, eu já pedi desculpas**! – Ela levantou um pouco o tom da voz.

- Hunf! Vê se presta mais atenção! E o que estava fazendo na sala do Inuyasha?

- Não é da sua conta!

- Claro que é! O Inuyasha é **meu** namorado, e por isso importa muito pra mim!

- Ei mocinhas! – Disse um professor que acabara de chegar – As duas queiram ir à diretoria! – O professor as levou para lá.

Neste momento Inuyasha chegou na classe e sentou na frente de Miroku:

- Ei, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Pelo que eu escutei as duas estavam brigando por você! – Zombou Miroku.

- Hora, não seja besta Miroku!

- Só estou falando o que eu acho! "Esse Inuyasha...as vezes parece criança!"

- Keh! – Inuyasha virou-se para frente e encontrou o bilhete. Ele abriu pensando ser de Kikyo, mas pra sua surpresa, era de Kagome:

" _Inuyasha..._

_Precisamos conversar! _

_Me encontre no parque Ueno depois da aula!_

_É sério!_

_Ass: Kagome!"_

- "O que será que ela quer?" – Ele pensou.

Enquanto isso, na diretoria:

- Posso saber o que foi que as senhoritas aprontaram? – O diretor perguntou autoritário, mas logo fez uma cara de surpresa – Vocês duas são irmãs?

- Não! – Disse Kagome.

- Ah! Se parecem muito! Mas, então, o que aconteceu? – Ele voltou ao tom autoritário.

- Eu estava só andando quando está garota esbarrou em mim! E pra minha surpresa, ela tinha acabado de sair de uma sala que não era a dela! – Kikyo disse confiante!

- Senhorita...- O diretor ia continuar mas fez uma pausa, Kagome percebendo isso o completou.

- Higurashi!

- Senhorita Higurashi, o que tem a dizer sobre isso? – Kagome pensou um momento, e logo arranjou uma boa resposta.

- Eu entrei na sala errada porque sou uma aluna nova! Pensai estar entrando na minha quando na verdade entrei na do 3º colegial. Mas um garoto que estava lá tratou de me explicar! Na hora em que saí da sala eu esbarrei em Kikyo.

- Mentirosa! – Kikyo sussurrou para Kagome.

- Bem, vejo que foi só um mal entendido! Podem voltar para suas classes! – As duas se levantaram – Sem brigar!

Na volta, Kikyo olhava Kagome friamente, Kagome percebendo isso perguntou:

- Que foi? – Ela debochou.

- Nada! – Kikyo disse fria. Kagome teve um péssimo pressentimento, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

Quando Kagome chegou na classe, já tinha acabado a terceira aula, pra sua sorte o professor da terceira tinha saído e agora entraria o da quarta.

Sentou-se na cadeira, e começou a olhar pela janela (já que ela sentava na fileira da parede):

-"Será mesmo que eles não sabem? Será mesmo que eles não perceberam? Será mesmo que eles...não estão planejando algo?" – Pensava Kagome, nisso o professor chegou.

Mas alguns instantes e o sinal do termino da aula tocou. Inuyasha se levantou depressa, que tanto Kagome queria falar com ele, por isso saiu apressado:

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa Inuyasha? – Miroku perguntou, mas este não ouviu e logo saiu da sala – Apressado! – Miroku saiu da classe, se encontrando com Sango - ...Oi Sango!

- Oi Miroku! Aonde o Inuyasha vai com tanta pressa?

- Não faço a menor idéia, mas estou a fim de segui-lo! – Ele disse – Quer vir comigo?

- Hoje não vai dar! Eu e meu irmão temos que fazer uma coisa importante! É que hoje faz 8 anos que...- Mas Sango parou a frase com a face triste.

- ...Que o que Sango? – Miroku perguntou curioso.

- Nada! Tenho que ir! – Sango se virou, seus olhos estavam ficando avermelhados – Boa sorte! – E foi andando.

- Pra você também! – Miroku Sorriu.

-" Quando vou conseguir contar pra você Miroku?" – Sango parou e uma lágrima desceu seu rosto.

- "Poucos minutos antes de Sango sair...tive a sensação de...ver uma lágrima nos olhos dela!" – Pensou Miroku – É melhor eu ir logo se não quiser perdê-lo de vista!

Inuyasha havia acabado de chegar no parque quando viu Kagome sentada em um banco, está acenou pra ele que foi em sua direção:

- Então Kagome, o que queria tanto falar comigo? – Perguntou Inuyasha se sentando ao lado dela.

– É que...pra mim já chega! – Inuyasha pisca algumas vezes e balança a cabeça pro lado direito.

- Chega do que? – Kagome suspirou.

- Ai idiota! CHEGA DE VOCÊ FICAR AZARANDO A KIKYO! – Ela gritou, ele se assustou.

- Ma...mas nem sou eu que azaro ela! Ela quem fica em cima de mim e...- Os olhos de Kagome demonstravam pura raiva - e...eu...não consigo terminar com ela!

- Espero que consiga logo! – Ela disse nervosa – Porque até parece que você gosta dela!

- ...então minha anjinha está com ciúmes? – Ele zombou.

- Hora! Não é ciúmes!

Neste momento Miroku (em outra parte do parque, perto deles) observava um casal:

- Caramba! Que isso Miroku, não é hora de você ajudar casais birrentos! – Ele disse a si mesmo – Se bem que...é o seu trabalho! – Ele se lamentou – Ah! Lá vai! – Miroku olhou profundamente para a mulher que ficou um pouco zonza, depois para o homem que também ficou zonzo, logo eles se olharam:

- Desculpa por estar brigando com você querida! – Disse o homem.

- Hora! A culpa foi minha amor! – Disse a mulher!

- Droga! Sempre que faço isso fico cansado! – Miroku se queixou – Bem, vamos procurar...- Mas, mais a frente havia outro casal brigando – De novo meu? – Miroku se irritou. Mas atrás dele estava Kagome e Inuyasha sentados no banco.

- Lógico que é Kagome! está escrito na sua cara! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Hunf! Só quero que termine com ela logo entendeu! – Kagome afirmou.

- Eu não sei! Ela misteriosamente ficou fanática por mim! Até parece que foi flecha de cupido! – Zoou Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha...- Kagome disse quase rindo.

- Que foi? – Ele perguntou.

- Só pra avisar...cupidos existem! – Inuyasha se espantou.

- Sé...sério? E...eles andam seminus com flechas pra acertar os outros.

- Claro que não, eles olham fixamente para alguém, e de seus olhos saem raios violetas, cuja só cupidos podem perceber! Depois tem que mandar um outro raio para outra pessoa, assim que as duas se olham elas se apaixonas, **só **se apaixonam! Cupidos são os únicos anjos que vivem em forma humana sem ser por algum castigo, porém uma vez a cada seis meses eles tem que ir pro céu fazer um teste. – Kagome finalizou. Inuyasha olhou pra frente e viu Miroku fazendo os mesmos movimentos que Kagome descrevera

Foi então que ele percebeu: Miroku foi quem o infernizou para ficar com Kikyo. Miroku foi quem sempre entendeu do amor como um cozinheiro entende de comida. Miroku sempre sumia em certas ocasiões sem nenhum motivo aparente em seis em seis meses. E vira e mexe ele sempre encontrava uma pena por ai.

-" Cara, como eu não percebi isso antes!" – Pensou Inuyasha – Kagome, espera só um pouquinho! – Inuyasha foi andando até Miroku, este tinha acabado de lançar um raio violeta no segundo integrante do casal. Ao se virar pra trás, deparou com Inuyasha furioso.

- Oi Inuyasha! Tudo bem com você?- Miroku disse nervoso.

POFT!

- ITAI! Porque me bateu! – Miroku pois uma mão no novo galo da cabeça.

- Calma Inuyasha! – Kagome disse chegando atrás dele – Que foi que aconteceu?

- Kagome, acabamos de encontrar o culpado pela obsessão excessiva de Kikyo por mim! – Kagome olhou para Inuyasha sem entender nada – Kagome, lhe apresento o cupido Miroku! – Inuyasha disse confiante, Kagome olhou para Miroku surpreso.

- Hora, que isso Inuyasha! Eu? Cupido? Que história idiota é essa?

- É...agora que você falou, isso explica o porque dele ter uma aura boa! – Kagome disse o observando.

- Que aura boa! Olha só ó, pra eu provar que não sou anjo nem nada...- Miroku foi andando até uma desconhecida e passou a mão na bunda dela – Eu vou passar..

- TARADO! – A mulher gritou.

POFT! (A mulher bateu na cabeça de Miroku com a bolsa).

Ele caiu pra trás meio desacordado.

- Olha, to vendo estrelas! – Kagome e Inuyasha foram na direção dele.

- Não precisa provar nada Miroku, eu já sei que você é um cupido! – Inuyasha estendeu a mão para Miroku levantar, e este assim o fez.

- É, tá na cara! Olha pra você! Se escondendo atrás da imagem de um garoto pervertido! – Kagome sorriu, mas uma voz disse atrás de Inuyasha e Kagome (Miroku estava na frente dos dois).

- Isso é porque ele** É **pervertido! – Kagome e Inuyasha olharam pra trás e viram um pequeno anjo no chão, cabelos ruivos amarrados por um rabo de cavalo, olhos verdes, e parecia uma criança. Os dois se assustara.

- Não precisa humilhar também Shippo! – Disse Miroku com a mão no galo da cabeça.

- Hora! Só estou dizendo a verdade! – Shippo afirmou confiante – O Miroku ainda é só um aprendiz, mas é o mais difícil de ensinar! –Disse Shippo.

- Então, uma criança é seu chefe Miroku? Que humilhação! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Hei, você é o novo chefe da área do amor? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Área do...amor?- Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Que isso! Eu só sou um dos professores! – Shippo sorriu. – E infelizmente tenho que ficar ensinando esse cabeçudo!

- Ah! Eu faço o que poço! – Disse Miroku.

- Ei? Vocês três estão falando com quem? – Perguntou um homem.

- É verdade! – Miroku bateu uma mão na cabeça – Humanos não conseguem ver o Shippo!

- Hã? – O homem perguntou.

- Ah! Não estamos falando com ninguém! – Kagome afirmou.- Isso é só impressão sua!

- Se você diz...- O homem seguiu andando.

- Foi como eu falei! Ele é o estagiário que tira as piores notas!

- Puxa! Ser um anjo é complicado! – Disse Inuyasha – Tem que seguir um monte de regras!

- Pra você ver como eu sofria! – Disse Kagome.

- Como você sofria? – Perguntou Shippo e Miroku ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah! Nada! – Disse Kagome.

- Ah! Pera ai! Você é a Kagome? A anja que se apaixonou por um demônio? A traidora? – Perguntou Shippo surpreso.

- Que? Não to sabendo disso não! – Disse Miroku.

- Obviou Miroku! Você está no céu a 20 anos! – Zombou Shippo. – Mas...é você?- Perguntou Shippo olhando para Kagome.

- Hehehe! Que isso gente! Eu? Hahahaha!

- Hum...eu só vi a traidora uma vez, e isso foi no julgamento! Você se parece muito com ela! Só falta as asas e os olhos azuis! – Kagome se deu por vencida.

- Sim, sou eu! A Kagome! A traidora, ou como me chama agora!

- Tem gente lá que te chama de a burra!Mas eu não entendo! – Shippo fez cara de pensativo – Não era pra você ter perdido a memória? – Ele perguntou.

- Digamos que...eu consegui me lembrar!

- Que sonho! Sempre quis conhecer você! – Shippo pulou nos braços de Kagome - Não concordo com os anjos de lá de cima! Você deveria ser um símbolo, um ícone! Puxa, você se apaixonou por uma das criaturas mais detestáveis! Quero dizer, AMOU!

- Como assim detestáveis?- Inuyasha se irritou – Você nem conhece o demônio! Como pode falar mal dele?

- Ué? Por isso mesmo! Disse que **os demônios** são as criaturas mais detestáveis do planeta! Não disse o **demônio por quem Kagome se apaixonou era detestável**! – Shippo disse convencido.

- Inuyasha, porque defende o seu rival amoroso!? – Zoou Miroku.

- Hora?! **VOU SER O RIVAL AMOROSO DE MIM MESMO?!** – Os dois se espantaram, Kagome ficou nervosa e Inuyasha preocupado pela besteira que falou - Opa, falei besteira!

- Reparei! – Disse Kagome.

- Então...quer dizer que...- Miroku Gaguejou e Shippo completou.

- vocês...vocês são...os traidores? – Shippo se assustou.- Vocês dois...mesmo?

- Porque tanto susto? Você mesmo não disse que você a considerava um símbolo? Um ícone? – Retrucou Inuyasha.

- Eu disse ela, não você!

POFT!

- BUA! ISSO É INJUSTIÇA! EU SOU SÓ UMA CRIANÇA! – Shippo desceu do colo de Kagome e pisou no pé de Inuyasha.

- HORA SEU MOLEQUE...- Mas fora cortado por Shippo.

- Preciso ir, tenho que vistoriar outros cupidos! Ja ne! – Shippo ia abrindo um portal, quando Kagome o chamou.

- Sei que pode parecer bobeira mas...pode manter isso em segredo? – Ela perguntou.

- Claro, por você eu faço tudo Kagome! – E Shippo sumiu.

Eles ficaram por um momento em silencio, até que Miroku finalmente falou:

- Ah! Eu sou um desastre! – Ele choramingou.

- Hora, não fique assim Miroku! – Kagome bateu uma mão nas costas dele, mas Miroku passou a mão na bunda de Kagome.

PAFT!

- **VOCÊ É O ANJO MAIS PERVERTIDO QUE EU JÁ CONHECI MIROKU! **– Kagome gritou furiosa.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo em Miroku! – Disse Inuyasha. Miroku suspirou.

Continua...

N/A: Oi gente! Demorei pra escreve esse cap por causa da escola! Ultimamente não tem dado tempo nem de pensar! .! Mas agora que eu entrei de férias vou escrever um pouco mais rápido! Bem, vamos responder as reviews:

Agome Chan: XD! Tbm espero que eles não c separem não! Ah! Q bom q vc gosta! Fiko feliz em saber! Bjos!

**J-chan Taisho**Ah! Brigada! Tah aki o novo cap! Bjinhos!

**dessinha-almeida**O cap jah tah aki! xD! Bjão!

**oikik-chan**Isso eu não posso revelar, vc vai er q ler pra saber D! Mais logo logo vc vai saber! Kisses!

**inyasha-hanyou-kun**XD! Eu mesma lendo dou risada nessa parte! xD! Abraços!

**jessie-love-sama**Isso vc não vai descobrir agra ... D! Se não seria spoler! xD! Kissus!

**kagome-higurashi-star**Calma! Jah tah aki a continuação! xD! Bjus!

Bom gente, Ja ne!


	16. 15 O Novo Aluno

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 15 – O Novo Aluno**_

-" Esse fogo daqui é uma verdadeira porcaria!" –Pensa Sesshomaru enquanto caminha – "Caramba! Se eu pelo menos pudesse ir pra terra e reencontrar aquela humana...a Rin..."- Ele imediatamente para de andar – "Droga! Estou pensando nela de novo! Não! Não vou ser tão besta assim! Não vou me apaixonar por uma humana! Não vou! Não vou..." – Sesshomaru fica quieto um pouco – Preciso vê-la! – E foi em direção a terra.

Enquanto isso, Kagome voltava junto de Inuyasha e Miroku pra casa:

- Então quer dizer que vocês dois são os traidores! Já tinha ouvido falar de vocês! – Disse Miroku – Diziam que a Kagome foi uma imbecil e o Inuyasha um idiota!...Concordo com a segunda afirmação!

POFT!

- Doeu priminho!

- NÃO ME CHAME DE PRIMINHO MIROKU! – Gritou Inuyasha.

- Então quer dizer que você é o cupido mais atrapalhado? – Divertiu Kagome.

- É isso mesmo! – Disse Miroku melancólico – E se eu me reprovar em mais um exame...já era!

- Como assim já era? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Vou ser expulso do cargo de cupido e vou ter que virar...- Miroku tremeu – Outra coisa!

- E daí? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Não quero virar anjo da cura, nem anjo da guarda e muito menos anjo guardião! São anjos que fazem contatos diretos com demônios e eu NÃO QUERO! – Ele se desesperou.

- Calma ai Miroku, os demônios não são criaturas que vão te matar! – Kagome riu.

- Kagome...quantas vezes algum demônio tentou te matar? – Disse Inuyasha, ela pensou um pouco – TODOS os demônios sonham em matar um anjo! Assim poderão viram algum chefe de algum território!

- Olha o Inuyasha, sabendo tudo sobre demônios! – Debochou Miroku.

- Hora, EU ERA UM DEMÔNIO, IDIOTA! – Inuyasha gritou.

- Ah é! – Disse Miroku.

- Olha Miroku...se não quer mesmo enfrentar demônios então se esforce pra ser um bom cupido!

- Tem razão Kagome! tenho que me esforçar! – Disse ele determinado.

- Me diz... por que fez a Kikyo se apaixonar por mim? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Po...porque? hora, você era sempre tão sozinho! Nenhuma garota dava bola pra você e nem você pra nenhuma! Daí eu resolvi te achar uma namorada! A Kikyo! – Disse ele sorridente - Só que...quando eu fui lançar o raio em você...ele se desintegrou! – Disse Miroku sério – Deu mó trabalho pra eu fazer ela olhar pra você depois! – Ele se queixou.

- Hã?

- Se o raio atinge uma pessoa só o cupido tem 15 segundos pra fazer a pessoa que recebeu o raio olhar pra alguém, só que vira uma paixão platônica! – Disse Kagome.

- Se eu soubesse que você estava castigado a não amar ninguém eu nem tinha tentado! E se eu soubesse que a Kagome iria aparecer...ai é que eu tinha desistido! – Disse Miroku.

- Hunf! – Disse Inuyasha – Isso explica muitas coisas! E não tem como você tira isso?

- Não! – Ele disse melancólico – Meus raios duram de um mês à um ano, se passar desse tempo e sobreviver era porque virou amor! – Disse Miroku.

- COMO É?! – Inuyasha se zangou.

- Calma Inuyasha, que foi? – Kagome perguntou.

POFT!

- A culpa não é minha se agora ela ficou obsessiva por você! – Miroku choramingou.

- Ah! Então isso tem até nome? – Inuyasha disse sarcástico.

- Não vai me dizer que...- Kagome perguntou espantada.

- A Kikyo corre atrás de mim a dois anos e meio! – Disse Inuyasha.

- DOIS ANOS E MEIO! – Ela gritou.

- É Inuyasha chegamos! – Disse Miroku parando na frente de sua casa.

- Opa! Esqueci que não estou mais hospedada no vizinho! – Disse Kagome batendo uma mão na esta.

- Liga pra sua mãe e fala pra ela que você tá aqui horas! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Ela vai me matar! – Kagome estremeceu – Ei, vocês tem MSN?

- Nossa, é verdade! Isso existe! – Disse Miroku.

- Não Miroku, isso é uma ilusão! – Disse Inuyasha sarcástico.

- Ok, passem o MSN e o telefone, depois eu pego o da Sango. Fica mais fácil de manter contato assim! – Disse Kagome.

- Beleza! – Miroku disse.

Eles passaram MSN, telefones e Kagome deu seu endereço. Ela ligou pra sua mãe que veio buscá-la. Em pouco tempo Kagome já estava em casa.

Enquanto isso, Sesshomaru observava Rin dormir:

- "Bem, primeiro eu preciso conquistar a confiança dela!" – Sesshomaru pensou– " E pra isso eu preciso estar **perto** dela! Mas como..." - ele entrou no quarto e passou a observar as coisas da garota. Foi então que viu uma carteirinha com o nome da escola - E isso! Escola Shikon ai vou eu! – E sumiu do quarto.

No sábado, na parte da tarde, Sango ligou para Kagome, afirmando que precisava falar urgentemente com ela. A garota parecia aflita ao telefone, isso só fez Kagome se assustar. Ela foi o mais rápido que pode para a casa da amiga. Tinha de ir de ônibus mesmo, já que sua mãe e pai trabalhavam.

Ao chegar lá, ela viu uma Sango extremamente confusa. Ela não estava triste, porém também não estava muito alegre. Kagome entrou na casa da amiga, e esta a serviu um chá enquanto as duas se sentavam o sofá da sala:

- Então Sango, o que queria tanto falar comigo? – Kagome perguntou.

- É o Miroku...- Ela falou em um tom meio pesado.

- Miroku? – Kagome não estava entendendo.

- Hoje, de manhã, ele veio aqui pra me levar pra um parque! Sabe Kagome... eu não sei porque, mas fiquei muito feliz! – Sango sorriu.

- Isso é bom Sango! – Kagome também sorriu.

- Mas... ele...

- Ele...?

- Passou a mão em outra garota! – Sango disse irritada – Alias, em duas!

- Er... - Kagome tinha uma gota na cabeça – Talvez ele...

- Sabe Kagome, desde aquele dia, em que ele veio conversar comigo, eu tive um certo sentimento diferente por ele! Mas ele... não parece ter esse sentimento por mim!

- Sango... - Kagome a abraçou – eu aposto que sim! Miroku não trata você como trata outras garotas! E além do mais, não custa tentar! – Kagome sorriu Sango também.

- Será que posso contar com sua ajuda pra isso? – Sango olhou para a amiga.

- Pode apostar que sim! – Kagome sorriu.

- "Só espero que não aconteça como da ultima vez!"

Sango e Kagome continuaram conversando por mais algum tempo, até que anoiteceu, e Kagome foi embora.

Segunda-feira. Kagome chegou atrasada na escola mais uma vez, mas não tinha sido a única, quando ela foi abrir a porta ela esbarrou em alguém:

- Me desculpa! Sou mesmo desastrada! – Disse Rin se levantando, ela logo olhou para o braço engessado de Kagome. – Não machuquei seu braço, machuquei?

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem! E também, eu nem tava prestando atenção!

- Ei, você é a aluna nova né? – Ela perguntou – Prazer, me chamo Rin! – Rin estendeu a mão, Kagome a pegou e se levantou.

- Prazer, sou a Kagome! – Ela sorriu.

- Eu já sabia! – Rin sorriu – Você senta na minha frente, lembra-se?

- Ah, é mesmo!

- Venha, vamos entrar antes que chegamos atrasadas. – As duas entraram na sala, e sentaram em suas carteiras.

- Bem, até que em fim fiz amigos nessa classe! – Kagome sorriu.

- Eu também! – Rin sorriu – Entrei nessa escola no começo do ano, e desde então ainda não tinha conhecido ninguém! – As duas começaram a conversa, mas logo o professor chegou e elas tiveram que parar.

Na sala de Inuyasha o professor entrou na classe logo apresentando um aluno novo:

- Turma, quero que conheçam o Kato Ses...o Professor teve alguma dificuldade em pronunciar o nome do garoto – Sesshomaru! Isso, pode entrar! – Quando Sesshomaru entrou na classe, todos se assustaram com sua aparência. Os cabelos longos e negros eram com certeza muito estranhos (já que homens não podem usar cabelos compridos), sem falar nos olhos castanhos que não apresentavam nenhuma emoção. Mas ele estava sem as marcas roxas no rosto.

Todos os alunos estavam um pouco espantados, mas nenhum igual à Miroku e Inuyasha, principalmente o ultimo, que reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar. Um frio em sua espinha o fez estremecer, e se ele tivesse lá a pedido de Naraku? Seu estomago deu reviravoltas, e mais ainda quando o professor continuou:

- Á um lugar na frente do senhor Taisho, por favor, sente-se lá! – O professor terminou. Sesshomaru andou até o local olhando frio para Inuyasha, este gelou. Ele se sentou na carteira.

No meio da aula, Miroku não tirava os olhos do primo que parecia não prestar atenção nenhuma na aula, só parecia estar ainda frio em relação à chegada do novo aluno. Miroku não se conteve de curiosidade e escreveu um bilhete para Inuyasha. Ele o cutucou nas costas e Inuyasha se virou, Miroku entregou o bilhete:

'_Sesshomaru! Então esse era o nome dele! Parece que você conhece esse demônio priminho, poderia me dizer quem ele é?' – _Inuyasha escreveu no mesmo papel e entregou a resposta.

'_1º- NÃO ME CHAME DE PRIMINHO MIROKU! E 2º- Sim, eu o conheço, ele é meu irmão.' – _Miroku escreveu e devolveu o papel.

'_Isso explica aquele dia no shoping, quando ele tentou te matar'" – _Inuyasha se espantou, escreveu e entregou o papel.

'_Como assim? Você o viu naquele dia no shoping?'_

'_Vi sim! Na verdade, fui eu que salvei você! Só que... ele parece ser bem forte! Nem sei como consegui derrotar ele naquele dia!'_

'_Primeiramente obrigada. Bem, ele é realmente muito forte, e cruel também. Mas o que me preocupa é se...ele veio aqui a pedido do Naraku!'_

' _Quem é Naraku?'- Miroku deu o papel para Inuyasha, mas antes dele escrever a resposta tocou o sinal._

TRIM! (Sinal da escola)

- Depois eu te explico Miroku! – Inuyasha se levantou e Sesshomaru também. Inuyasha ainda estava um pouco receoso em relação à Sesshomaru. Este foi embora.

- E então Inuyasha, vamos? – Perguntou Miroku.

-Vamos! – Inuyasha terminou.

Os dois se encontraram com Sango, Kagome e Rin sentadas em uma mesa:

- Olá meninas! E quem é essa nova garota? – Perguntou Miroku se sentando ao lado de Sango.

- Eu? – Rin perguntou, Miroku afirmou com a cabeça – Meu nome é Rin, prazer! – A garota estendeu a mão por cima da mesa, Miroku a apertou.

- Prazer, sou o Miroku! – Ele sorriu. - A propósito, a senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu? - Rin se ruborizou dramaticamente.

- Que... que isso! Que tipo de pergunta é essa!- Disse a garota puxando sua mão.

POFT!

- Doeu Sangozinha! – Miroku massageou o novo galo na cabeça.

- E isso foi bem feito! "Baka"- Sango pensou.

- E você?- Rin perguntou olhando para Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha! – Ele estendeu a mão e Rin a apertou.

Eles conversaram por alguns minutos até que Inuyasha notou que na mesa a frente deles, estava sentado Sesshomaru que constantemente olhava para a mesa deles. Inuyasha estremeceu novamente: "O que ele queria afinal?" ele ficava se perguntando.

Mas fora tirado de ses devaneios por uma jovem chamada: Kikyo:

- Oi querido! – Disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha dele – Há quanto tempo que eu não te via! – Ela sentou-se no colo dele.

- Oi Kikyo! – Inuyasha respondeu – Eu também...estava com saudades! – Ele disse meio sem graça.

- Fico feliz em saber disso! – Ela falou e lançou um olhar vitorioso para Kagome, esta virou a cara para outro lado, e acabou reparando na presença de Sesshomaru, que não tirava os olhos deles:

- "Não acredito que além de ficar na sala do Inuyasha ainda tenho que agüentar ele ser amigo de Rin. Isso é muito pra minha cabeça!" – Pensava Sesshomaru –" Hum...aquela garota...se parece muito com a anja que Inuyasha se apaixonou...a Kagome!"

-" Mas o que será que ele está querendo aqui?"- Perguntava Kagome a sí mesma – " Será que..." – Ela gelou -"Ele está aqui a pedido de Naraku?" – Ela ainda continuava amedrontada.

- Quem é você menina? – Kikyo perguntou se referindo a Rin.

- Prazer, me chamo Watanabe Rin! – Está sorriu.

- Sou Abe Kikyo! – Está sorriu também – Mas agora já vou indo! – Ela deu um selinho em Inuyasha e se levantou – Até mais! – E foi embora.

Inuyasha se aliviou um pouco, mas quando olhou para Kagome pode jurar que via raios saindo do olho dela de tanta raiva que a mesma sentia. Ela não chegou a emitir nenhum com a boca, mas ele pode ler que seus lábios diziam: "Eu te mato se não terminar com ela logo!". Inuyasha teve um arrepio na espinha:

- Quem era aquela garota?- Perguntou Rin.

- Era a namorada do meu priminho! – Disse Miroku.

PAFT!

- NÃO ME CHAME DE PRIMINHO MIROKU! – Gritou Inuyasha.

- Vocês são primos, que legal! – Rin sorriu. Mas até ela percebeu que Sesshomaru olhava para a mesa deles constantemente, e ela o achou estranhamente familiar.

Na hora em que Sango chegou à classe, havia um bilhete em cima da carteira:

'_Sango_

_Você é linda como ua flor_

_O mais belo resplendor_

_Que já vi em vida!_

_Ass: Admirador Secreto'_

_-_" Mas quem será que enviou esse bilhete?" – Sango perguntou a si mesma. – "Será que seria do... Miroku? Não, acho que não!" – Sango guardou o bilhete e sentou-se na carteira.

No meio da 6ª aula, Inuyasha ainda estava meio inseguro quanto à questão de Sesshomaru estar na escola. Miroku logo cutucou o primo, este virou pra trás e leu que os lábios de Miroku pediram o bilhete, Inuyasha então começou a escrever:

'_Você quer saber quem é Naraku, certo? Ele é o rei do território da Ira, como vocês, também temos territórios!' – _E passou o bilhete. Miroku logo respondeu

'_Me deixa adivinhar, são 7 territórios?' – _E passou o bilhete para Inuyasha.

'_Exatamente! Mas aposto que Sesshomaru está tentado me matar, ou algo do gênero!' – _E passou o bilhete para Miroku.

'_Puxa, vocês se odeiam mesmo!'_

'_Você não tem nem idéia! E o pior: eu nunca soube o porquê!'_

' _Vai ver...ah! sei lá! Vocês demônios são tão confusos' – _De repente, o professor aparece do lado deles e pega o papel (antes de Miroku passar para Inuyasha)

- Então, os senhores estão passando bilhetinhos de amor durante a aula! – O professor falou e a classe começou a dar risada. Ele olhou para Inuyasha – Senhor Inuyasha, quando não dorme, e nem conversa durante a aula, você troca bilhetes? – Inuyasha estava pronto para retrucar, mas seu bom senso falou mais alto – O senhor não toma jeito nunca! – E ele guardou o bilhete no bolso.

- Se ele ler o bilhete estamos ferrados Inuyasha! – Cochichou Miroku para ele.

- É, eu sei! Mas eu estou mesmo com medo é de outra pessoa! – Cochichou Inuyasha. Porém Sesshomaru (com sua audição aguçada) pode ouvir o que eles falaram.

-" Inuyasha, você se lembra de mim?" – Sesshomaru pensou.

Não demorou muito tempo e o sinal do termino das aulas tocou:

TRRIIIMMM!

Todos os alunos se levantaram e foram até a saída, porém quando Inuyasha e Miroku se levantaram, o professor os chamou:

- Ei, vocês dois fiquem! – Inuyasha e Miroku pararam e olharam assustados para o professor – Venham até a minha mesa! – os dois andaram até a mesa do professor – Vocês por um acaso estão zoando o aluno novo? – Miroku e Inuyasha se entreolharam, Sesshomaru parou de andar (este estava quase saindo do cômodo) –Irmão, demônios, Naraku? Hora, que tipo de coisas são essas? Você, senhor Taisho, não possui irmãos! Como pode afirmar que ele é seu irmão! E por acaso ele já tentou te matar alguma vez? – Ele perguntou debochado, quando Inuyasha ia responder ele continuou – Tenha-me santa paciência com vocês dois! E principalmente com você senhor Taisho!

- Mas é sério! Esse garoto é um demônio! Eu sei porque...- Ele ia continuar, mas o professor o cortou.

- E ainda continuam zombando o pobre coitado! Ah, mas vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo!

- Pode parecer loucura professor, mas é verdade! Eu mesmo já tive que lutar com ele um dia e..- Miroku tenta argumentar, mas era inútil.

- BASTA! Os dois vão prestar 2 dias de serviço comunitário! E vai ser neste final de semana ouviram! Caso o contrário vão perder 4 pontos de média!

- QUATRO PONTOS! – Os dois gritaram juntos.

- Exatamente! Entenderam?

- Sim professor! – Os dois disseram juntos. Sesshomaru (que ainda estava na sala) saiu andando e parou um pouco a frente no corredor.

- Estamos ferrados Inuyasha! – Disse Miroku saindo da sala – Ninguém vai acreditar na gente!

- É, eu sei! – Ele andou mais um pouco e logo percebeu que Sesshomaru os aguardava.

- Não deveria se lembrar de mim, Inuyasha! – Essa frase só fez Inuyasha gelar novamente – Afinal sua pena ainda não acabou!

- **O que quer aqui? Por um acaso foi o Naraku que mandou você vim pra cá?** - Inuyasha disse em um tom mais elevado – **Em?**

**- **Eu não tenho que dar satisfações a você! – Sesshomaru ainda dizia friamente - Mas se é só isso que quer saber, estou aqui por conta própria! – Ele foi andando até Inuyasha, este já ficou de guarda pra ver se Sesshomaru tentava algo contra ele, mas ele simplesmente passou pelos dois e seguiu andando. Quando Sesshomaru estava um pouco distante, Inuyasha e Miroku viraram-se e olharam pra ele – Por enquanto não vou tentar te matar Inuyasha! – Ele parou – Mas quero saber onde está a Tessaiga! – Ele ainda dizia de costas.

- Isso você não vai saber tão cedo! – Inuyasha o desafiou.

- É o que veremos! – Sesshomaru disse ainda de costas e seguiu andando, até que virou um corredor e Inuyasha e Miroku não o viram mais.

- Temos que ficar de olho nele Inuyasha! – Disse Miroku.

- É, eu sei!

Os dois saíram da escola se encontrando com Sango na saída. Ela perguntou o porquê da demora, eles somente disseram sobre o incidente do professor. Mas Inuyasha ainda esta intrigado com o que Sesshomaru foi fazer na terra:

-"Só espero que eles não tornem essa pena pior!"- Ele pensou.

Não muito longe dali, Rin estava voltando pra casa a pé, quando viu Sesshomaru sentado em uma árvore:

- Ei, por um acaso você esta me seguindo? – A garota perguntou divertida, Sesshomaru desceu da arvore.

- Na verdade, gostaria de te fazer companhia até a sua casa! – Pela primeira vez, Sesshomaru não disse algo em um tom frio, entretanto, também não sorriu.

- Obrigada! Qual é seu nome?

- ... Sesshomaru!

- Prazer, sou Rin! – E eles começaram a conversar até Rin chegar em casa.

Continua...

_N/A: Oi gente! Desculpa a demora, já tinha escrito esse cap a um tempinho, mas dedivdo a certos problemas técnicos em relação a minha fanfic, demorei pra postá-lo (esse cap teve umas 5 alterações antes deu enviar)_

Espero q tenham gostado Agora, vamos responder as reviews.

_Vixinha: - Nussa! Não morra pf! TT! Mas eu naum demorei mt dessa vez. Bem, kuanto a Sango...eu ainda não sei c vou fazer ela ser alguma coisa ou naum. Mas td bem. Bom aki tah o cap. Bjos_

_Lory Higurashi__ – XD! O Shippo ainda vai apanha muito! O cap tah aki! Bjinhos._

_jessie-love-sama__ – xD! No começo era pra ninguém percebe mesmo. Mas dps eu desisti! Bjos_

_sakuraprincesa – Já estou trabalhando nisso! Não c preocupe,Logo o Inuyasha vai dar um jeito na Kikyo! Naum precisa me matar o.o! Bjos_

_sergio-kun__ – XD! Confeço q no começo ele naum ia ser nda, mas dps eu puis ele de cupido, assim ele iria ter uma aparição maior! Kissus_

_james-tsubasa__ – xD! Acho q esses até agra foi um dos caps q eu mais me diverti fazendo! Entom, q bom q vc deu risada! Tchauzinho._

_kagome-higurashi-star__ – Tah aki a continuação. Não precisa c preocupar naum! Bjinhos_

_dessinha-almeida__ - Naum precisa fikr desesperada naum! O novo cap tah aki! Kuanto a Sango...ainda naum me decidi. Bem, Kisses!_

_Agome chan – É verdd, ainda temos muitos mistérios nessa fic. Mas vou ir revelando aos poucos. Por exemplo, o segredo do Inuyasha ( q eu falei no cap 7) logo logo vai aparecer. E tbm, ultimamente vindo mta idéia só pra essa fic, vai demora um pouco pra conseguir organizar tdu (foi por isso q eu disse q esse cap teve +/- umas 5 alterações). Jah toh na metade do próximo cap! Logo eu posto ele! Bjux!_

_uchiha nandah - Leitor novo, seja bem vindo! Tbm keria um demônio assim! xD! Kem sabe a gente consegue achar! Bom, bjinhos._

_Sakura Card Capstors – Q bom, leitos novo! Seja bem vindo tbm! E, q bom q vc tah gostando! Bjinhos._

_oikik-chan__ - c:! Ah, axo q o Miroku foi mesmo uma idéia lgl, no começo ele naum ia ser nda! XD! Bem, bjos! _

_inyasha-hanyou-kun__ – Verdd! É de família, akele lance do pai dele e coisa e tal xD! Mas vamos torcer, qm sabe um dia ele melhore u.u! xD! Xauzinhu_

_kun-kouga-kun__ – xD! Bem, esse cap era pra fikar sério! Naum era pra vc ter rido! U.u! Brinkdera! xD! Q bom q gosto! Demorei quase um mês pra terminá-lo. Bom tchau!_

_E a todos um __**FELIZ NATAL**__, e um __**ÓTIMO ANO NOVO!**_

_**Bjos para todos!**_


	17. 16 Terminando Com Kikyo

'_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 16 –Terminando Com Kikyo**_

- Sesshomaru, o que foi fazer na terra? – Perguntava Kagura, olhando para o alto de uma arvore de fogo do inferno, onde estava ele: Sesshomaru – Posso saber?

- E desde quando você é minha baba Kagura? – Ele disse em seu costume tom frio, sem a olhar.

- Desde que eu sou dona do território de luxuria! – Ela debochou.

- Meu chefe é o Naraku, não tem nada a ver com você!

- ...Sabe que eu já pertenci ao reino de Ira, não sabe?

- Isso faz muito tempo Kagura! – Ele olhou nos olhos dela. – Tempo demais.

Kagura pareceu se dar por vencida. Ter uma conversa naquelas circunstâncias com Sesshomaru era impossível. Ela virou as costas e foi embora voando, de volta para o reino de luxuria.

Na Terra, Kagome chegou em casa quase a destruindo: Jogou a bolsa em um lugar qualquer, pisava duro no assoalho, mal cumprimentou seu irmão e fechou a porta de seu quarto com força. Estava louca de vontade de matar o Inuyasha.

- "Aquele idiota!" – Ela dizia pra si mesma deitando na cama – "Mil vezes idiota! Será que é tão difícil pra ele termina com a Kikyo?" – De repente um novo portal se abriu, e dele saiu Kouga – Oi Kouga, você por aqui? – Ela perguntou alegre.

- Oi Kagome! – Ele sorriu – Vim ver como é que esta seu braço!

- Ah! Vai bem sim! – Ela olhou para o braço e em seguida para Kouga – Mas porque tanta preocupação? – Ela perguntou divertida, ele se ruborizou.

- Ah... é que...você é minha amiga né? E eu me preocupo com meus amigos! – Ele dizia meio sem graça – E também você está em forma humana!

- Só porque estou em forma humana não significa que sou feita de porcelana! – Ela zombou.

-... mas mesmo assim, me preocupo com você Kagome! E além do mais, você deve ter sofrido muito nos últimos dias, afinal conseguiu se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu! – Ele dizia meio sério.

- É! Eu sei! – Ela sorriu meio desanimada, o que Kouga percebeu.

- Que foi? Você ainda tá tendo problemas com o Inuyasha? – Kouga perguntou.

- Bem... é que...o Inuyasha arranjou uma namorada nessa vida, como eu já te disse antes. O nome dela é Kikyo. E, graças a uma flecha de cupido, ela tem uma obsessão doentia pelo Inuyasha! E sempre que ela o encontra ela o abraça e o beija! Isso me deixa louca! – Kagome estava mais aliviada. Era muito bom desabafar. Mas Kouga não podia evitar, seu sangue ferveu novamente, e a vontade de socar Inuyasha aumentou.

- Hora, então porque ele não termina com essa namorada logo!

- Ele não tem coragem! Mas não se preocupe Kouga,, logo eles vão terminar! "Assim espero!"

- Bem Kagome agora eu tenho que ir! – Kouga sorriu – Até mais! – E ele saiu voando pela janela.

- "Que estranho! Kouga não voltou pelo portal, e seu relógio nem tocou!" – Kagome pensou.

- "Não adianta! Eu vou ter que falar com o Inuyasha! Ou ele vai terminar com essa tal de Kikyo logo por bem ou por mal!" – Kouga pensou enquanto sobrevoava a cidade, mas parou por um momento – "Bem... onde ele mora?" – Kouga perguntou a si mesmo – "Acho que já sei! Ele deve ser aquele homem que socorreu a Kagome no dia do acidente, portanto ele deve morar naquela casa onde fizeram aquela festinha pra Kagome quando ela voltou pra casa!" Perfeito! – Disse Kouga agora voando até a casa de Ygor.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Inuyasha e Miroku, Inuyasha havia acabado de tomar banho e se trocar. Agora ele estava secando o cabelo com uma toalha:

- Miroku, você não vai tomar banho? – Ele disse se sentando na cama dele, Miroku estava deitado na sua.

- Daqui a uns 5 minutinhos! – Ele reclamou meio cansado.

- Precisamos dar um jeito no Sesshomaru logo e descobrir o que ele quer de uma vez! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Mas ele já não disse que queria uma tal de Tessaiga? – Miroku se sentou na cama ainda cansado.

- Disso eu sei, ele sempre quis a Tessaiga. Mas eu acho que ele está interresad em algo mais, e eu ainda vou descobrir! – Inuyasha havia terminado de secar o cabelo.

- ...Acho que vou tomar banho! – Miroku se levantou e foi pro banheiro.

- Demoro! – Inuyasha reclamou.

Passou-se alguns minutos enquanto Inuyasha pensava em alguma hipótese para Sesshomaru estar na terra sem as ordens de Naraku.

Do lado de fora da casa, Kouga iria entrar na casa do vizinho:

- Pronto, ele deve morar aqui...hum? – Mas ele viu que na janela da casa ao lado, Inuyasha estava sentado na cama – Achei! – E Kouga foi em direção a ele.

- " Se o Sesshomaru quisesse a Tessaiga ele já teria me forçado a dizer... o que é isso?" – Inuyasha se referia a Kouga entrando em seu quarto – Ei, quem é você? – Inuyasha se levantou da cama um pouco irritado.

- Eu sou Kouga, o anjo da cura que substituiu Kagome. Alias, fui eu quem a salvei quando ela foi atropelada! Depois eu entendi o porque de tê-la reconhecido! – Kouga dizia calmo

- Agora me lembrei de você! – Inuyasha disse em um tom mais calmo.

– Mas agora eu preciso dizer algo muito sério pra você Inuyasha! – Ele disse sério.

- Por um acaso veio aqui a mando de Bankotsu? – Inuyasha podia não conhecer outros superiores, mas conhecia Bankotsu, e odiava o mesmo também.

- Não, vim aqui por conta própria! E não tem nada a ver sobre sua pena, ou algo do gênero! E pode ficar tranqüilo que eu também não contei nada pro Bankotsu! – Inuyasha soltou uma expressão de alivio – Vim falar aqui sobre a Kagome! – A expressão de irritação em Inuyasha voltou.

- Como assim falar sobre a Kagome? Que tipo de conversa é essa?

- Já estou cansado de você fazer a Kagome sofrer! – Essas palavras fizeram com que o peito de Inuyasha doesse, e que se sentisse destruído.

- Co..como assim?

- Hora Inuyasha! Você por um acaso gostaria de ver a Kagome beijando outro homem na sua frente? – Inuyasha abriu sua boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela – Então! Está vendo! Ela também não gosta! Outro dia a vi em prantos por causa disso! – O peito de Inuyasha começou a doer ainda mais – Então eu agradeceria se você terminasse com essa tal namorada, ou terminasse com a Kagome! – Kouga ainda dizia sério – Não quero ver minha amiga sofrer! Diferente de você, eu me preocupo com ela!

- Com quem está conversando Inuyasha? – Miroku perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto secando o cabelo com a toalha - ...Kouga? – Ele se espantou – O que está fazendo aqui? – Kouga também o olhou espantado.

- Miroku?

- Eu mesmo! Puxa! Há tempos que eu não via você! – Miroku sorriu.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- É, pode se dizer que sim! – Miroku respondeu – Mas ainda não respondeu minha pergunta!

- Vim aqui pra falar com o Inuyasha! – Kouga olhou para ele – E ele sabe bem o porque! – Inuyasha ainda se sentia culpado – Bom, até mais Miroku, e até mais Inuyasha! – E Kouga voltou para o céu.

- O que ele queria Inuyasha?

- ...que eu terminasse com a Kikyo!

- Ah! – Miroku se deitou – Boa noite Inuyasha!

- Boa noite Miroku! – E Inuyasha se deitou, caiu no sono e dormiu.

No dia seguinte. Inuyasha tiver mais um pesadelo, como sempre acordou assustado:

- Tá tudo bem Inuyasha? – Miroku perguntou ao lado dele.

- ...Sim! está sim! – Inuyasha dizia afobado, havia tido outro pesadelo.

- Isso não vai acabar tão cedo assim! – Miroku o olhou melancólico.

- É, eu sei! – Inuyasha afirmou – Vamos, temos que ir pra escola!

Logo eles já estavam prontos, e foram para a escola com Sango:

- Que foi Inuyasha, parece meio triste! – Perguntou Sango a ele.

- Não se preocupe comigo Sango! Eu estou bem! "E é hoje que eu vou terminar com a Kikyo! Eu prometo!"

- Você sabe o que deu no Inuyasha? – Sango cochicha para Miroku.

- Ele está um pouco triste por causa da Kagome! É que ele soube que a garota tem estado triste por causa da Kikyo! – Miroku cochichou.

- Puxa! Ele ama mesmo essa garota, não? – Sango cochichou a ele.

- É o que parece! – Os dois olharam para Inuyasha, que agora estava um pouco mais a frente deles - Agora, até eu estou com pena da Kagome...e dele também! – Mas Miroku aproximou sua mão para uma área indesejada de Sango.

- É, eu também...

PAFT!

- SEU HENTAI! – Inuyasha olhou pra trás e viu a nova marca na cara de Miroku.

- Ah Miroku, você não tem jeito mesmo! – Inuyasha reclamou.

- **Baka!** – Disse Sango olhando com raiva para Miroku, mas este a olhava diferente, um olhar cuja ela não soube explicar. Isso a fez ruborizar.

Os três chegaram á escola e Kagome e Rin já estavam na porta.

- Bom dia pessoal! – Elas sorriram.

- Bom dia! – Eles responderam juntos. Mas Kagome percebeu o rubro no rosto de Sango.

- Sango, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kagome cochichou para a amiga preocupada.

- Não, é que...eu pesei que...não, não é nada! – Sango cochichou pra ela e olhou para Miroku que conversa com Rin e Inuyasha – Foi só...ah, esquece! – Sango ficou um pouco irritada.

- Ok, se você insiste...- Kagome respondeu.

Eles começaram a conversar, porém Miroku percebeu novamente que Sesshomaru (que estava um pouco atrás deles) os observava. Nem ele entendia o motivo de sua vinda na terra. Afinal, o que queria? Essa pergunta não saia de as cabeça, assim como ele sabia que não sairia da cabeça de Inuyasha. Entretanto, outra pessoa também percebeu que ele os observava:

- Ei, Sesshomaru! – Rin acenou para ele, este se espantou – Vem pra cá! Não precisa ficar tão tímido! – Sem muito o que fazer, Sesshomaru virou as costas e entrou na escola – Puxa! Mais que coisa! – Rin se queixou – Ele deve ser realmente tímido! – A garota sorriu.

- Ou cruel! – Inuyasha disse em sussurro.

- O que disse Inuyasha? – Perguntou Sango.

- Nada, nada...- Ele respondeu.

TRRRIIIMMM!

- Bom gente, nos vemos depois! – Kagome disse e sorriu. Isso só fez a situação de Inuyasha ficar pior.

- "Preciso manter esse sorriso nos lábios dela! Não me perdoarei se a fizer ela ficar triste novamente!" – E ele foi para sua sala.

Eles entraram na sala e a primeira aula começou.

Contudo, no meio da segunda aula, uma certa figura estranha surgiu no céu, ao lado da carteira de Inuyasha. Ele, Miroku e Sesshomaru foram os únicos capazes de percebê-la:

- Então classe , como eu ia explicando, na genética...- E o professor começou a explicar.

- Kouga, o que esta fazendo aqui? – Miroku sussurrou olhando Kouga com o canto do olho.

- Vim aqui pra falar com o Inuyasha! – Kouga disse olhando para Inuyasha – Já terminou com a tal da Kikyo?

- Ainda não! Nem a vi hoje! – Inuyasha sussurrou, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

- **Como assim não a viu? Porque não foi procurá-la então?! – **Kouga disse em um tom mais elevado.

- Porque não deu tempo! – Inuyasha ainda sussurrava.

- Será mesmo, ou está com medo! – Kouga provocou.

- **Hora, lógico que não estou com medo! – **Inuyasha falou em um tom mais alto e olhou para Kouga.

- Inuyasha, fala mais baixo, ou o professor...- Miroku tentou advertir o amigo, mas o professor e toda a classe já haviam percebido.

- Senhor Taisho, além de tudo ainda fica falando com o nada? – A sala começou a dar risada.

- Mas pro...- Inuyasha tentou retrucar, mas fora cortado pelo professor.

- Da próxima vez vai pra diretoria! – E o professor voltou para a frente da classe.

- Ótimo, por sua culpa eu quase me ferro! – Sussurrou Inuyasha estressado.

- Foi você que não soube controlar suas emoções! – Kouga disse confiante – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – Ele olhou para a carteira de Sesshomaru, e percebeu que este também o olhava disfarçadamente – Ei, e você, por que está me olhando? – Sesshomaru parou de olhá-lo e "prestou" atenção na aula. Kouga voltou-se para Inuyasha mais um vez – Está certo Inuyasha! Eu vou ajudar você a terminar com a Kikyo!

- Ei! Eu não pedi a sua ajuda! – Inuyasha ainda sussurrava.

- É que basta apenas olhar pra você, que já da perceber que você não será capaz disso! – Kouga zombou.

- **COMO É?!** – Inuyasha gritou, também se levantando da carteira.

- Senhor Taisho, diretoria **AGORA! –**Sem outra escolha, Inuyasha foi parar na diretoria, acompanhado pelo professor - vocês não façam bagunça! – O professor se referiu a classe, em seguida ele fechou a porta. A classe começou a conversar.

- Kouga, você tem algo contra o Inuyasha? – Miroku cochichou para ele.

...Hã? o que disse Miroku? – Kouga fingiu não ter ouvido.

- "Fingido!"- Miroku pensou.

PIPIPIPI!

- Ótimo! Tenho trabalho a fazer! – E Kouga abriu um portal – Depois eu ajudo aquele idiota, maria-mole a terminar com a tal namoradinha dele...- Ele pensou um pouco – Hum...acho que vou chamar até alguma ajuda! Até mais Miroku! – E foi embora. Miroku suspirou.

Inuyasha e o professor foram para a sala do diretor, mas está estava fechada. Eles então sentaram-se em um pequeno sofá e esperaram até que ela abrisse a porta para ele entrar. Inuyasha ficou daquele jeito um certo tempo, olhando o relógio da parede. A cabeça dele tinha um turbilhão de coisas pra resolver. Ele sorriu. Acreditou que se ele pudesse sonhar, mal conseguiria dormir a noite devido ao tamanho de preocupações. Mas logo desfez o sorriso. Já que ele sabia que ele não podia dormir por causa da pena que Naraku havia lhe dado. E isso fez com que todas as suas preocupações voltassem. Inclusive a que ele considerava mais grave: A infelicidade de Kagome.

Mas fora tirado de seus devaneios quando uma figura conhecida, e que ele considerava culpada por seus problemas saiu da sala da diretora:

- Querido! O que veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou Kikyo.

- Er...eu vim aqui porque...- O professor o cortou.

- Porque ele fala com o nada na aula! – O professor disse sarcástico.

- Ah...- Kikyo respondeu.

- Ki...Kikyo! – Inuyasha se levantou do sofá – E...eu preciso falar uma coisa séria com você!

- É?- A garota sorriu – E o que seria?

- Vamos Inuyasha, entre! – Disse o professor se levantando.

- Espera só um minuto! – Inuyasha foi em direção a Kikyo – É que...eu preciso dizer que...eu preciso dizer que... – O professor foi em direção a Inuyasha e puxou a orelha dele – ITAI!

- Depois você fala com a sua namoradinha! – Ele o puxou até a sala do diretor – Agora vamos entrando!

- Kikyo...me encontre no parque Ueno depois da escola...ITAI! – E Inuyasha entrou na sala do diretor.

- Como queira querido! – Kikyo sorriu e foi embora.

Na sala de Kagome, agora trocavam-se os professores. Neste meio tempo, Rin e Kagome conversavam:

- Ah! Então você veio da França! – Rin sorriu – Que legal!

- É mesmo! – Kagome sorriu de volta – E você? Sempre morou aqui?

- Não! Já vivi em várias cidades do Japão! Geralmente, no final de cada ano me mudo para uma cidade diferente!

- Caramba! E não é muito cansativo?

- Que isso! É até divertido! – Rin sorriu.

- Deve ser! – De repente Kikyo passou na porta da sala delas, dando u olhar maligno para Kagome. Está percebeu, não só ela como Rin também.

- Kagome...por um acaso você e ela não se dão bem, ou algo do gênero? – Rin perguntou.

- Digamos que...eu e ela já ficamos com o mesmo garoto! – Ela sorriu. Apesar disso, seus olhos estavam um pouco tristes. Afinal, parecia que Inuyasha não terminaria com ela tão cedo.

- Ah! – Rin falou e a professora entrou na classe – Quer ir pro Shoping depois da aula?

- Claro! – Kagome sorriu.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha tentava se explicar para o diretor:

- O senhor tem algum problema mental senhor Taisho?- O diretor perguntou.

- Já disse que não! – Inuyasha retrucava.

- O senhor estava fazendo graça, ou viu algum fantasma?

- Já disse que não!

- Ok! Mais isso não explica ter gritado com o nada no meio da aula! – O diretor se levantou – Ah! Você só me causar problemas senhor Taisho!

- Keh!

- Com licença diretor, mais eu vou embora! – O professor falou – Tenho que dar minha aula! – E ele saiu do aposento.

- Bem, vejamos...acho que não farei nada com você dessa vez! Mas na próxima, não tem volta! Fui bem claro? – O professor finalizou.

- Foi, foi sim senhor diretor!

- Agora vamos! Levante-se e volte para a sua sala! – E assim Inuyasha o fez.

- "Ainda te mato Kouga!" – Inuyasha pensava enquanto andava pelo corredor.

Depois do recreio, Sango encontrou outro bilhete em sua mesa:

'_Sango:_

_Sei que sempre nos conhecemos_

_E que á tempos nos falamos_

_Nos amigos somos_

_Mas o que eu quero de você_

_É bem mais que isso!_

_Ass: Admirador Secreto'_

-" Mas afinal...quem é o autor desses bilhetes?" – Sango pensou.

Neste momento, na sala do 3º ano:

- "Mas que coisa!"- Pensava Miroku sério – " Como posso ter me apaixonado pela Sango! Isso é...é contra as regras! Se descobrirem, estou perdido! Mas é que a Sango também...é tão bonita!" – Miroku fez uma cara meio abobada. Neste momento Inuyasha se virou pra falar com ele.

- Miroku, você entendeu o que o professor disse?...Hã?- Inuyasha viu o rosto de Miroku e percebeu que este nem tinha prestado atenção na aula – Miroku? – Inuyasha passou a mão na frente do rosto de Miroku, este pareceu 'acordar' – Que foi Miroku, pensando na morte da bezerra?

- Não é nada! – Miroku desconversou, e Inuyasha olhou pra frente.

Como o combinado, depois da escola, Inuyasha ia se encontrar com Kikyo:

- Onde vai com tanta pressa Inuyasha? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Vou para o parque Ueno, terminar com a Kikyo! – Inuyasha saiu apressado da sala.

- Espera! – Miroku disse indo atrás de Inuyasha, este parou – Eu vou com você!

- Valeu!

Os dois foram para o parque. Inuyasha não fazia idéia de como terminaria com Kikyo. Parecia uma tarefa impossível, e Miroku não parecia ajudar:

- Faz assim, coloca a musica "I don't love you" do _My Chemical Romance_ de fundo, e termina com ela!

- Hahaha! Engraçadinho! – Inuyasha disse sarcástico – Faça você isso um dia se quiser!

- ...Compre flores pra ela!

- No que isso iria a ajudar?

- ...ela sempre iria se lembrar que levou uma bota com carinho!

POFT!

- Será que dá pra falar sério por 5 segundos Miroku? – Inuyasha perguntou estressado.

-...olha ela ali! – Miroku apontou pra frente e os dois viram Kikyo sentada em um banco olhando para o nada, mas logo ela os viu e acenou – É agora Inuyasha! – E Miroku deu um tapinha nas costas do primo.

Inuyasha respirou fundo três vezes, contou até 10 e resolveu andar. Cada passo que ele dava era 3 batidas de seu coração. Sua mão suava e ele estava muito nervoso. Quando chegou perto de Kikyo, está percebeu:

- Por que está tão aflito Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou – Por acaso quer falar algo sério comigo? – Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado dela.

- É que...Kikyo...- Ele a olhou no fundo dos olho. Tinha muita dó de terminar com ela. Sabia que ela não era o melhor ser humano do mundo, mas também sabia que ela não merecia isso.

- Bem...hã..é que...eu queria...te convidar pra ir no Shoping! – Inuyasha disse ainda nervoso. Miroku (que os observava) suspirou.

- Claro! – Kikyo se levantou – Então vamos logo! – Ela puxou o braço de Inuyasha, este se levantou e foi puxado por Kikyo.

- Inuyasha, por que é tão idiota? – Miroku se perguntou.

- Ele não terminou com a Kikyo ainda, certo? – Kouga perguntou atrás de Miroku, junto dele estava uma anja de cabelos compridos e castanhos.

- AH! Que susto Kouga! – Miroku Pulou –...Lory! À quanto tempo!

- Miroku! Que surpresa! – Ela olhou para ele e em seguida para Kouga – Podia ter me dito que o Miroku tava aqui!

- Blá, blá, blá! Era um mero detalhe! – Disse Kouga fazendo pouco caso. Miroku deu um soco nele – ITAI!

- Pouco caso uma ova! – Miroku disse irritado – Mais e ai, o que vieram fazer aqui? Não deveriam estar trabalhando?

- Pelo que me Kouga me disse, a gente veio foi ajudar um garoto a terminar com uma garota, pra ele ficar com outra garota, certo? – Kouga assentia com a cabeça – Se é isso, não é nada mais que meu trabalho! Afinal, sou um cupido! – Ela terminou.

- ...certo! Mas e você Kouga, será que isso não vai interferir no seu trabalho?

- Se receber um chamado não vou hesitar em responder!

- Hum...- Miroku voltou a olhar para o banco – É melhor seguirmos o Inuyasha!

- Também acho! – Kouga e Lory responder e os dois foram atrás de Inuyasha.

Ele, por sua vez, já estava no ponto de ônibus juntamente com Kikyo. Logo este chegou e os dois entraram. Miroku, Lory e Kouga saíram correndo para poder pegá-lo também. Porém, quando Kouga entrou neste, ficou olhando para a cara do motorista para ver se ele cobrava sua passagem. Nisto, Miroku quase passava pela catraca, até que pegou o braço de Kouga e os dois passaram pela catraca:

- Ficou louco Miroku! E se o motorista do ônibus brigar com a gente? – Perguntava Kouga.

- Kouga...você é um anjo! Humanos não podem te ver! – Miroku sussurrou para ele se sentando no banco da janela.

- Não seja bobo Kouga! – Lory disse se sentando no banco de trás do deles.

- Ah é! – Kouga se sentou do lado dele. De repente uma senhora veio sentar junto com Miroku, em cima de Kouga.

- Não, pera ai senhora! – Miroku disse rápido – A senhora não pode sentar aqui! – A senhora olhou estranho.

- E porque não?

- Bem...é que...- Lory tentava responder.

- Bem...- Miroku olhou pra Kouga a procura de uma resposta, este nada disse, só olhava para Miroku irritado – É que...aqui é banco reservado para deficientes físicos, e eu não consigo me movimentar direito! Por isso sentei aqui! – A mulher pareceu acreditar.

- Ah! Tadinho! Sinto muito pelo seu problema! Vou sentar aqui atrás! – Ela foi embora, Miroku e Kouga respiraram aliviados.

- Quase que sou esmagado! – Kouga disse aliviado.

- Mas até que seria engraçado! – Zombo Lory.

- Kouga amassado! – Miroku Zombou. Os dois começaram a rir, Kouga emburrou.

Enquanto isso, no ultimo banco :

- Ah Inuyasha! Aonde é que nós vamos? Assistir um filme ou só passear no Shoping?

- ...Não sei! – Ela ainda dizia nervoso – "Caramba! Por que é tão difícil terminar com ela?"

Os quatro chegaram no shoping. Kouga, Lory e Miroku seguiam Inuyasha por todos os lugares em que ele ia. E em nenhum momento pareceu que ele iria terminar com Kikyo. Sempre que ia falar acabara era falando outra coisa. Isso estava deixando os três anjos irritados:

- Com licença Inuyasha, mas eu vou no banheiro! – Kikyo dizia entrando no toalete. Inuyasha suspirou.

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou lá falar com ele! – Kouga saiu voando pra falar com Inuyasha. Miroku e Lory só ficaram olhando de longe.

- Hã? Kouga? O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Antes eu achava que você não poderia terminar com a Kikyo, agora eu tenho **certeza**!

- Como é? – Inuyasha se irritou novamente.

- Hora! Você já está tentando isso a uma hora e nada! – Kouga pôs os pés no chão.

- **Já disse que vou terminar com ela! **

**- Não é o que parece! **

**- APOSTO QUE SE FOSSE COM VOCÊ, TAMBÉM NÃO CONSEGUIRIA!**

**- SE ISSO ACONTECESSE COMIGO EU JÁ TERIA TERMINADO COM ELA FAZ TEMPO! **

E a discussão foi longe. Lory e Miroku, percebendo que aquilo estava chamando muita atenção, resolveu interferir. Miroku foi segurar Inuyasha e Lory Kouga.

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA PARA?! – Ela gritou. Inuyasha e Kouga olharam pra ele.

– Se não percebeu Inuyasha você está chamando muita atenção! E Kouga, tente se acalmar um pouco! – Disse Miroku .Logo uma garota saia do banheiro.

- É sua chance Inuyasha! Tente terminar com ela dessa vez! – Disse Kouga, os três foram um pouco pra trás.

- "Certo, é a hora Inuyasha!" – Ele respirou fundo e ela saiu do banheiro. Ele pegou no braço dela e fechou os olhos. Decidiu que seria agora ou nunca – Kikyo...eu queria te dizer que...está tudo terminado! Acabou!

- Sério Inuyasha? – Ela disse – Pena que eu não sou a Kikyo! – Ele abriu os olhos e quem ele segurava não era Kikyo, e sim Kagome.

- Kagome?! – Ele soltou rapidamente o braço da garota. Miroku e Kouga (que o olhavam de longe) o olharam com repreensão. Kouga foi lá falar com ele.

- Ai Inuyasha, como você é BURRO! – Gritou Kouga.

- BURRO É A SUA VOVOZINHA! – E os dois voltaram a discutir. Logo, Rin saiu do banheiro.

- Que, que esta acontecendo aqui? – Ela perguntou. Miroku foi na direção deles – Quem é o garoto com quem Inuyasha está discutindo? – Kagome e Miroku se espantaram. – E aquela garota ali? – Ela apontou para Lory.

- Você...pode vê-los Rin? – Kagome perguntou.

- Posso sim, porque? Não era pra eu ver? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Bem...é uma longa história! –Lory olhou para Inuyasha e Kouga – **PAREM DE BRIGAR, IDIOTAS! **– Os dois pararam.

- Quer dizer que o moço aqui está indo terminar com a Kikyo? – Kagome e olhou debochada.

- Correção: tentando terminar! Porque do jeito que ele é idiota, isso não vai acontecer tão cedo! – Kouga o olhou sarcástico.

- Cala a boca Kouga! – Inuyasha disse irritado.

De repente, Kikyo saiu do banheiro:

- Pronto Inuyasha, já...- Ela olhou para eles e viu toda aquela bagunça, e principalmente notou a presença de Kagome. Isso a irritou – O que toda essa gente está fazendo aqui? – Inuyasha foi andando até ela. Respirou fundo três vezes e contou até dez novamente. Suas mãos já suavam e seu coração batia descompassado.

- Inuyasha, aposto que ela não pode me ver, não é? – Lory perguntou indo até ele.

´

- Não, acho que não! – Ele sussurrou, era quase inaudível.

- Bem, então você vai dizer exatamente o que eu disser, verto?

- Ok! – Ele sussurrou nervoso.

- Kikyo...

- Kikyo...

- Pode falar Inuyasha! – Ela sorriu.

- Apesar de eu gostar muito de você, acho que não é do jeito que você acha que é! – Lory Sussurrou.

- "Calma Inuyasha, relaxa" Apesar de eu gostar muito de você, acho que não é do jeito que você acha que é! – Ele repetiu.

- Como assim Inuyasha? – Kikyo perguntou confusa.

- "Agora" Eu quero terminar com você! – Lory Sussurrou. Kouga, Miroku, Rin e (principalmente) Kagome o olhavam com expectativa.

- "É agora ou nunca Inuyasha!" Eu...quero terminar com você! – Ele gaguejava um pouco e tremia também.

Foi inevitável: Kikyo levou um choque. Suas pernas ficaram bambas, seus olhos avermelharam e as gotículas de água escorreram por seu rosto. Em sua mente, a única explicação pra tal acontecimento era a tal garota que havia parecido. Que havia roubado o coração de Inuyasha. Iss a fez experimentar um sentimento até então desconhecido, que nem ela sabia definir.

- Foi por causa da garota não é? – Ela olhou para Kagome – Foi por sua causa! – Kagome se assustou – FOI POR SUA CULPA! – Ela gritou.

- Não Kikyo! Foi por minha culpa! Eu já não gostava de você como gostava antes! – Inuyasha tentara interferir, mas era inútil.

- "Você ainda vai me pagar Kagome! e muito caro!" – Kikyo saiu correndo e foi embora.

Inuyasha se sentia ao mesmo tempo aliviado e aflito. Não sabia se saia correndo atrás de Kikyo ou se ficava ali com sua Kagome. Ficou parado por alguns segundos até que olhou pra trás e viu sua Kagome tão aflita quanto ele. Então, resolveu andar até ela e a abraçou:

- Pronto! Agora não precisa mais ficar infeliz! – Ele sussurrou. Kagome não pode evitar de sorrir, afinal agora tinha seu Inuyasha falando isso pra ela. E desta vez, só dela

Kouga por sua vez, acabou ficando irritado, e virou pro outro lado:

- Que foi Kouga? – Miroku perguntou.

- Não nada! Mas eu já vou indo! – Ele se despediu de Miroku e foi embora. Rin (que até então olhava pra Inuyasha e Kagome) viu Kouga sumir e se assustou.

- Como...ele pode ir embora assim? – Ela perguntou para Miroku.

- ...é uma longa história Rin! Depois eu explico!

- Obrigada...Lory né?- Disse Inuyasha depois do beijo.

- Isso mesmo! E não ah de quê! – Ela sorriu – Só fiz meu trabalho! Agora eu vou indo! – Ela abriu um portal – Té mais pessoal! – E ela foi embora.

- Também sumiu?! – Rin se espantou – Mas como...

- É uma longa história Rin! – Disseram os três juntos.

Logo chegou a noite. Miroku e Inuyasha tinham acabado de jantar e agora estavam em vosso quarto:

- Puxa! Que dia cansativo! – Miroku reclamou.

- Realmente! Mas...será que a Kikyo não vai fazer nenhuma besteira?

- Eu não sei! Mas caso isso aconteça, o Kouga pode salvá-la! – Miroku divertiu.

- Ah! Me poupe! Como ele é irritante! – Miroku estava se segurando pra não rir – Só sabe discutir! Tudo que eu fazia era errado! Tenha-me santa paciência!

- Hahaha! Vejo que não gostou muito dele!

- Não, nenhum pouco! – Inuyasha disse irritado.

- Ah! Mas mesmo assim eu tenho muita pena dele! – Miroku se sentou em sua cama.

- E por que teria? – Inuyasha se sentou em sua cama.

- Disseram pra mim que há muitos anos trás, ele era apaixonado por uma anja!

- E daí? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- E ela não o amava! Sabe, típica história de novela! O garoto ama a garota mais não é correspondido! – Inuyasha o olhou surpreso – E ele também ajudou a tal anja a ficar com o garoto de quem ela gostava!

- Ah! Esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece! – Inuyasha disse indiferente.

- E o pior, é que a tal anja foi expulsa do céu! O porquê eu não sei! – Inuyasha o olhou assustado – Que foi Inuyasha? – Miroku se espantou com a surpresa do amigo.

- Ex...expulsa do céu? – Inuyasha ainda estava espantado.

- Sim, por que qual é o...- Foi ai que Miroku percebeu o porque de Inuyasha ficar tão perplexo. Inuyasha olhou pra janela.

- " Então isso...isso quer dizer que...as palavras que Kouga disse...

_Flash Back (do pensamento de Inuyasha):_

_- Vim falar aqui sobre a Kagome! – Kouga Disse sério._

_- Já estou cansado de você fazer a Kagome sofrer! _

– _Não quero ver minha amiga sofrer! Diferente de você, eu me preocupo com ela! – Kouga disse meio irritado._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- ...ele...ele..." – Inuyasha ainda estava um pouco assustado – Ele gosta da minha Kagome! Alias...ele **ama** a minha Kagome!

- Calma Inuyasha! Duvido muito que ele vai fazer alguma coisa contra você e a Kagome! Ainda mais depois do que ele fez hoje!

- Assim espero! – E ele ainda olhava pra janela.

Enquanto isso Kagome já estava dormindo, enquanto Kouga foi vê-la:

- Espero que ele não te machuque de novo, minha Kagome! – Kouga deu um beijo na testa dela, o que fez a garota sorrir. E ele sorriu de volta e abriu o portal. Mas antes que fosse embora, pode ouvir a garota pronunciar um nome.

- Inuyasha...

Kouga ficou um pouco triste, mas nada podia fazer, já que o dono do amor de Kagome era outro.

Continua...

_N/A:- Oi gent! Aki tah o novo Cap! Lory, já coloquei vc na história! D!_

**Lory Higurashi** – Prontinho, vc jah apareceu na fic! Demoro um pouco, mas aki tah vc )! Espero q tenha gostado! E Kaso tenha alguuma coisa que vc ker q eu mude, ou não gostou, eh soh falar! Bjos

**oikik-chan** – Nem, q bom q vc tah gostando! D! E, quanto a sua pergunta "quando o inuyasha vai termina com a kikyo", o nome do cap jah diz tudo! Espero q tenha gostado! Agra naum precisa mais matar o Inuyasha D! Bjinhos

**sakura-princesa**– Ok, tah aki o cap! E conciencia da Sakura: naum seja má cm ela u.u! Bem, espero q vc naum me mate i.i! Kissus

**Roberta22**: - Hehe! Obrigado pelo elogio )! Aki tah o novo cap! E mts beijos pra vc tbm

**tomoyo-chan-star****:- **Hehe! Q bom q gosto do Sesshy e da rin! )! E kuanto ao Inuyasha e a Kikyo...leia para saber! Kisses

**naruto-usumaki****:- **Q bom q tah gostando! Bjos.

**jessie-love-sama**: - Ah...brigada! Fiko constrangida com mts elogios! ;s! Mas adoro! Aki tah a continuação! Bjos

**kun-kouga-kun**- Bem, realmente vai ter alguns probleminhas pela frente...mas isso eu naum posso revelar agra! Mais tarde eu revelo! Bem, o novo cap tah aki! Pod ler c kiser D! Xauzinhu

**kagome-higurashi-star****:-** Calma, naum c preocupe! Jah toh aki! E o cap tbm! Bjão!

_Espero q tenham gostado!_

_Um ótimo dia para todos e até a próxima!_


	18. 17 Kuranosuke

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 17 –Kuranosuke **_

No inferno, os 7 territórios marcaram outra reunião. O assunto, o mesmo de antes: Inuyasha:

- Precisamos acabar logo com isso! – Disse cobiça – Quanto mais rápido acabarmos com o Inuyasha, mais rápido conseguiremos fazer aquilo!

- É eu sei! Mas é muito problema pra resolver! – Afirma orgulho.

- Se me permitem dizer, eu poderia fazer uma pequena ilusão em seus sonhos! – Disse preguiça – Assim talvez ele fique um pouco atordoado! – O espelho em sua mão começa a firmar uma luz negra.

- Ótimo Preguiça! – Disse Orgulho – É bom não ter de fazer tudo sozinho!

- Você é o líder de todos nós, é sua obrigação! – Zombou Gula.

- É melhor voltarmos a nossos afazeres! – Disse Orgulho – Agora podem ir!

Todos então se levantaram da mesa, e saíram andando. Porém, antes que todos saíssem, Orgulho lançou um olhar desconfiado para Kagura. Ela, por sua vez, o olhou pelo canto do olho e desviou. Mas Naraku resolveu dizer mais uma coisa, em particular, para Orgulho.

Havia se passado uma semana desde então. E agora era sexta-feira. Inuyasha estava dormindo, e (como sempre) tendo outro pesadelo.

Mas para sua surpresa, esse era diferente dos que havia tendo:

" – _Mate-a!_

_- Que?! Quem disse isso? – Inuyasha perguntou enquanto andava por uma floresta._

_- Mate-a, Inuyasha! Mate-a! – A voz em sua cabeça não era de Naraku, mas ele parecia já ter ouvido._

_- Matar? Matar quem? – Inuyasha entrou em uma sala cheia de sangue. Em sua mão havia uma faca cheia de sangue._

_- Mate-a! – Inuyasha andou até a fonte de sangue, e viu Kagome deitada no chão, completamente morta._

_- Não?! não pode ser! – Ele olhou para sua mão – Não posso ter a matado! Não pode ter sido eu!_

_- Mate-a! – A voz ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. _

_- Não! Não! NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO! – Mas a voz não para. Inuyasha então se ajoelhou no chão e pôs a mão nos ouvidos._

_- Isso será inútil Inuyasha! – E ele ouviu um várias vozes diferentes dizendo "Mate-a" em sua cabeça. E uma risada sinistra, desconhecida (já que não era da mesma voz que havia dito "mate-a"). Olhou a sua frente e havia um espelho, lá ele pode ver que seu rosto também estava manchado de sangue. Olhou de novo para Kagome, não conseguia entender. Como poderia ter a matado assim?_

_- NÃO QUERO MATÁ-LA! ME DEIXEM EM PAZ!"_

**- Não! Não! NÃO!** – Inuyasha finalmente pareceu despertar. Miroku também acordou junto com o amigo.

- O que foi Inuyasha? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Miroku perguntou á ele.

- Não Miroku, foi só um pesadelo! – Inuyasha olhou pela janela, estava escuro. Ele não suportaria ter mais uma vez aquele pesadelo. Olhou para o relógio: duas da manhã. Ainda faltava muito para o amanhecer.

- É melhor você tentar dormir Inuyasha! – E Miroku se deitou virou pro lado e dormiu. Inuyasha engoliu seco.

- " Dormir! Se é que isso é dormir!" – Inuyasha virou pro lado e adormeceu. Mas acabou tendo outro pesadelo.

Na manhã seguinte, Inuyasha acordou de mais um pesadelo. Mas nada comparado ao que teve no começo da noite.

Inuyasha e Miroku foram pra escola e lá encontraram Sango, Rin e Kagome:

- Bom dia! – Disse Inuyasha

- Bom dia! – Disseram as meninas.

- Bom dia! – Disse Miroku – Puxa Sango, você está tão bonita hoje! – Ele sorriu amarelo, mas isso fez a garota se ruborizar da cabeça aos pés.

- Que...que isso Miroku! Eu?! Bonita?!

- Claro que sim! – Ele sorriu, se aproximou mais dela e passou a mão em um lugar em que não devia.

- Claro que...

**POFT!**

**- HENTAI!** – Ela gritou.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo Miroku! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Não mesmo! – Disse Sango irritada.

Os outros continuaram conversando. Entretanto, Sango não podia deixar de notar, que fazia algum tempo que Miroku a olhava diferente, e isso a fazia corar. Kagome também havia percebido, e soltou um sorriso de canto. Os cinco conversaram até a hora do sinal, então foi cada um pra sua sala.

Porém, na sala de Sango, havia um novo aluno:

- Classe, gostaria de apresentar um aluno novo: Takeda Kuranosuke, queira entrar por favor! – O garoto entrou. Ele possuía cabelos negros amarrados por um rabo de cavalo, olhos negros e pele branca,

- "Kurano…suke?' – Sango o olhou um pouco apreensiva.

- Por favor senhor, sente-se na frente de Kikyo!

- Sim professor! – E Kuranosuke se sentou. Ficou três carteiras a frente de Sango, mas esta ainda o olhava.

- "O que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele não devia estar na Espanha?"

Enquanto isso, na sala do 3º ano: O professor de história explicava a matéria para a prova da semana que vem, porém eram poucos alunos que prestavam atenção. E Sesshomaru era um deles:

-"Já estou até vendo a pena que Naraku vai me dar! '1000 anos por se apaixonar por uma humana!' ele vai dizer! Ah, quer saber, que se dane! Se toda a minha família já esteve aqui, eu também posso estar!" – Ele olhou para Inuyasha- " Hunf! Pelo menos vou ter um idiota para me fazer companhia!"

-" Hum...um problema a menos pra resolver! Agora falta só saber sobre o Sesshomaru! O que ele quer tanto por aqui!" – Inuyasha pensava olhando para o irmão – "Que saco! Bem...a Tetsusaiga eu sei que ele não quer. Bem, quer, mas não parece ser o principal motivo dele de estar aqui! Deve ter algo mais..." – Inuyasha sente um cutucão nas costas. Quando virou-se Miroku lhe entregou um bilhete.

'_Priminho, tenho que te pedir um favor, mas prometa me guardar segredo?'_ – Inuyasha acabara de ler o papel. Aproveitando que o professor estava de costas, ele se virou e deu um soco em Miroku.

- Ai! Por que fez isso Inuyasha? – Miroku perguntou.

- Porque eu já pedi pra você para de me chama de priminho! – Ele disse bravo. Virou-se para frente e escreveu outro bilhete.

'_Prometo Miroku, mas o que seria?'_ – Miroku leu o bilhete e entregou de volta para Inuyasha.

'_Quero saber...como você se declarou pra Kagome?' – _Inuyasha leu o bilhete 3 vezes seguidas. Não podia acreditar que Miroku estava apaixonado. Escreveu a resposta e entregou para Miroku.

'_Pra que a curiosidade? Está apaixonado por quem Miroku?'_

'_Isso não vem ao caso agora Inuyasha!'_

' _Deixa eu adivinhar...é a Sango, não é?_

' _Odeio você!'_

'_Também te odeio'_

'_Certo! Bom, então? Como posso me declarar pra ela?'_

' _Envia um bilhete, ou sei lá!'_

'_Já enviei um bilhete, e não funcionou! Mas me conta, como se declarou pra Kagome?'_

'_Certo! Bem...hum...hã...bom, eu a beijei a força! Se eu não me engano!'_

' _...Se eu fizer isso na Sango ela me esgoela!' –_ Miroku entregou o papel para Inuyasha, porém, quando este estava lendo, o professor passou e pegou o papel.

- O que é isso rapazes? Bilhetes de amor entre os dois? – O professor falou e toda a classe caiu na risada, exceto Inuyasha, Miroku e Sesshomaru.

**- Qual é o motivo da graça?!** – Inuyasha perguntou irritado – **Por um acaso estão querendo apanhar?!**

- Inuyasha, tente se controlar! – Cochichou Miroku.

- **Keh!**

- Mais uma palavra sua, senhor Taisho, e os dois vão para a diretoria! – Sem muito o que fazer, os dois se calaram.

- Idiotas! – Sussurrou Sesshomaru – Nem acredito que eu possa ter um irmão tão estúpido em minha família! – Porém Inuyasha ouviu.

- **HORA CALE A BOCA SESSHOMARU!** – Inuyasha gritou.

- Diretoria agora senhor Inuyasha!

- Mas...

- **AGORA! **– Sem muita escolha Inuyasha foi levado até a diretoria pelo professor.

- "Afinal de contas qual é a do Sesshomaru? Eu não entendo! Se ele não veio matar o Inuyasha, o que veio fazer então?" – Miroku pensou.

Não demorou muito e tocou o sinal da troca de aula. E na sala de Sango, esta queria saber o porque de Kuranosuke estar lá. Afinal, havia anos que os dois não se viam:

- Kuranosuke, o que esta fazendo aqui? – Sango perguntou indo até a carteira dele.

- Bem, meus pais se mudaram pra cá novamente, e minha mãe achou melhor me colocar em uma escola onde eu conhecesse pelo menos uma pessoa! – Ele sorriu.

- Certo! – Sango sorriu. Mas ao ver o rosto de Kuranosuke, antigas magoas do passado voltaram, e ela quase chorou novamente, o que ele percebeu.

- Não precisa chorar Sango! – Ele se levantou e a abraçou – Tá tudo bem!

- Para, por favor Kuranosuke! A sala é capaz de nos zoar! – Uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto.

- Que nos zoe Sango! Eu não me importo! – Kuranosuke sorrio.

- Que bonitinhos, hein? – Disse Kikyo. Kuranosuke e Sango param de se abrassar.

- Qual é o problema Kikyo? – Sango perguntou irritada.

- Nenhum! – Ela respondeu. Mas Sango pode olhar bem em seus olhos, e viu que neles havia um brilho negro, escuro, sombrio.

- Por um acaso está com inveja moça? – Perguntou Kuranosuke sarcástico – Só porque Sango tem alguém que se importa com ela, está com inveja! Aposto que nem amigos de verdade tem!

-Para Kuranosuke! Deixe ela em paz!

- Porque Sango? – Ele olhou novamente para Kikyo, esta olhava para o chão – Só porque ela sofre de inveja, não quer dizer que temos que apoiá-la – Kikyo se exaltou e levantou da cadeira.

- Não me subestime! – Ela ainda olhava para o chão – Você já se encontra em minha lista negra...Kuranosuke! – Ela olhou para ele. Este teve um frio na espinha, tal como Sango também. Kikyo se sentou novamente na carteira.

- Ela...tem algum problema Sango? – Kuranosuke cochichou para ela.

- Não que eu saiba...mas acho que sei o que aconteceu!

- E o que seria? – De repente, o professor entrou na classe

- Depois eu te explico! - E Sango voltou para seu lugar.

Na diretoria, Inuyasha estava quase caindo no sono devido a demora da diretora. Mas, outra voz ecoou em sua cabeça:

_- Mate-a!_

- Hã?! – Inuyasha se perguntou levantando 'acordando' de seu quase cochilo.

- Vamos senhor Inuyasha! – O professor disse se referindo a diretoria estar aberta.

- Certo professor! – E os dois andaram até a diretoria.

Não demorou muito e tocou o sinal do recreio. Lá, todos se sentaram em uma mesa:

- Ah! Puxa, estava com fome! – Falou Rin dando uma garfada.

- Eu também! – Inuyasha disse mordendo um bolinho de arroz.

- E a propósito, quem eram as pessoas do dia do shoping? – Rin perguntou.

- Bem...Rin..eles eram... – Kagome tentava explicar

- Amigos nossos! – Disse Miroku.

- Mas como eles sumiram? –Ela perguntou.

- Isso nem eu sei Rin, é que sabe, eles são mágicos! – Miroku falou.

- A tá Miroku, e eu sou Charles Chapem! – Rin disse sarcástica. – Me diga logo Miroku! Você já está me enrolando a mais de uma semana! - Mas Miroku viu Sango se aproximar e resolveu que se Rin continuasse fazendo perguntas a situação só iria piorar.

- Depois eu prometo que te explico Rin! Mas depois a gente conversa! – Ele falou.

- Certo! – Rin ainda estava desconfiada.

- Oi gente! – Disse Sango se sentando ao lado de Kagome. um pouco atrás dela, estava Kuranosuke. Este estava um pouco tímido.

- Ei, Sango, quem é esse seu novo amigo? – Inuyasha perguntou, mas ele lhe parecia familiar.

- Ah! Me desculpem! – Sango se levantou – Esse aqui é o Kuranosuke! Ele é...um velho amigo meu! – Sango sorriu.

- Prazer, sou Kagome! – Ela sorriu.

- Sou a Rin!

- Inuyasha!

- Eu sou Miroku! – Kuranosuke foi apertando as mãos na ordem em que se apresentaram. Mas quando chegou em Miroku, os dois parecerem lançar raios com os olhos.

- Prazer a todos! - Kuranosuke disse por fim. Ele se sentou ao lado de Inuyasha que estava entre ele e Miroku.

- Sango, como assim velho amigo seu? – Kagome cochichou para Sango – Você disse de um jeito que...parece que ele já foi algo mais!

- Depois eu te explico Kagome! – Sango cochichou para Kagome.

Neste momento Rin viu Sesshomaru sentado em uma mesa sozinho. Ela não podia entender, Sesshomaru era tão tímido assim ou tinha algo mais para ele não querer se aproximar dos outros.

- Com licença, eu já volto! – Rin se levantou.

- "Pra onde será que ela vai?" – Pensou Kagome.

Rin andou até onde estava Sesshomaru. Este ficou um pouco espantado, porém ele não demonstrou nenhum sorriso, e seu olhar frio não saia de seu rosto. Rin se sentou ao lado sele e iniciou uma conversa:

- Oi! – Rin sorriu.

- Oi! – Ele disse frio.

- Eu não te entendo Sesshomaru! Por que não vai lá e senta com a gente? – Rin perguntou, mas Sesshomaru continuou calado – Por um acaso não gosta de estar em meio a muita gente, ou tem vergonha de aparecer do lado de uma garota como eu? – Sesshomaru se espantou com o comentário. Fitou os olhos de Rin e viu que eles estavam em uma mistura de irritação e tristeza. Não poderia deixar ela tão confusa.

- Há um garoto lá...que eu não gosto! – Ele olhou para Inuyasha e Rin percebeu.

- O que não gosta no Inuyasha? Vocês já se conheciam antes? – ela perguntou. Sesshomaru sabia que não podia explicar tudo o que havia acontecido, mas também sabia que não poderia deixar a garota imaginando bobagens.

- Eu e ele...temos uma rixa muito antiga. – Ele disse em um típico tom frio.

- Entendi! – Rin sorriu – Isso explica o porquê de os dois se alfinetarem quando se olham! – Ela sorriu. Sesshomaru não tinha como explicar, mas tal sorriso era muito precioso pra ele.

- Se me dão licença, eu preciso ir ao banheiro! – Disse Kuranosuke enquanto saia da outra mesa.

- Sango, o que Kuranosuke esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Eu não sei! – Ela disse meio sem graça.

- Mas quem é ele, Sango? - Kagome perguntou.

- Bem...ele era...um antigo amigo meu! – Miroku não pareceu acreditar – Alias, é um amigo meu!

- Sei...tem certeza que ainda é só um amigo Sango? – Miroku perguntava desconfiado.

- Por que esse ciúme repentino Miroku?! – Tal comentário fez Inuyasha engasgar (já que no momento ele ainda estava comendo).

- Não é isso Sango, mas eu não queria que escondesse as coisas de mim! Isso me faz sentir...que não sou seu amigo! – Sango levara um choque. Talvez, Miroku soubesse do que havia acontecido antes deles serem amigos. Talvez Miroku soubesse sobre o tal passado doloroso de Sango. E talvez, ele soubesse que ela havia escondido dele por tanto tempo, com medo de que ele se afastasse dela por causa disso.

Sango não pode conter as lágrimas, ao perceber já estava chorando. Ela saiu correndo pro banheiro e fora seguida por Kagome. Ela, antes de sair atrás de Sango, lançou um olhar fulminante para Miroku. Ele ficou tão confuso quanto Sango, e resolveu apelar pra ajuda do primo:

- Será que eu disse alguma coisa errada Inuyasha?

- Eu não sei Miroku, mas acho que sim!

- "Droga! Não queria faze a Sango chorar! Miroku, porque é tão idiota!" Eu vou atrás dela! – Miroku se levantou e foi atrás de Sango.

- Faça o que quiser! – Inuyasha continuou comendo.

No banheiro, Sango molhava o rosto com água, porém Kagome logo apareceu. Ao ver o estado em que sua amiga estava, não sabia se a consolava ou matava o Miroku:

- Calma Sango! – Kagome foi ao lado dela – Miroku não disse por mal!

- Não sei Kagome! É que...ele parecia estar...tão bravo!

- Sango...eu tenho certeza de que...ele não queria te magoar! – Neste momento elas escutam uma batida na porta.

- Sango, você está ai? – Era a voz de Miroku.

- Vá Sango! Tenho certeza de que nada de ruim vai acontecer! – Kagome sorriu para a amiga novamente. Sango respirou fundo e foi ver o que Miroku queria.

Na mesa onde Inuyasha ainda tomava seu lanche, ele ainda imaginava algumas coisas. E uma delas, era ainda o Sesshomaru. Foi então que olhou pro lado e viu Rin conversando com ele. Foi ai que caiu a ficha:

-"Talvez eu possa estar errado, mas..." – Ele observou novamente Sesshomaru e Rin, principalmente Sesshomaru, que parecia estar com outro brilho nos olhos, além de seu costumeiro olhar frio – "...ele está...apaixonado por uma humana?" – Inuyasha estava muito espantado, seu glorioso irmão que parecia detestar humanos, estava agora, conversando com uma, se apaixonando por uma – Então é isso! – Inuyasha se levantou e foi pra sua sala, afinal não tinha nada pra fazer ali.

Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, Sango viu nos olhos de Miroku que ele estava arrependido. Mesmo ele não entendido o que dissera de errado, sabia que fizera Sango ficar triste, e não era isso o que ele queria. Sango agora o observava mais calma. Só de o olhá-lo já percebeu que ele estava arrependido.

- Desculpe Sango! Não era...

- Tudo bem Miroku! Você tinha razão! Eu...deveria ter te contado antes! – Sango deixou uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Vendo aquilo, Miroku nem pensou duas vezes e logo a abraçou.

- Sango...não precisa me contar nada se não quiser! – Essas palavras fizeram Sango sorrir.

- Obrigada Miroku! – Miroku também acabou sorrindo.

Kagome os observava de dentro do banheiro. Ela, agora, também sorriu. Ao ver que talvez Miroku e Sango houvessem se entendido.

Entretanto Miroku não resistiu. Acabou passando sua mão em um lugar que não devia. Sango sobre-saltou, o olhou irritada e deu-lhe um tapa:

PAFT!

- **SEU HENTAI!**

- Desculpa Sangozinha, não resisti! – Ele disse massageando a nova marca.

- "Esse Miroku não tem jeito mesmo!" – Kagome pensou com uma gota na cabeça enquanto ainda observava a cena. Neste momento o sinal tocou.

-Hunf! – Sangovoltou pra sala. Irritada, mas feliz por saber que Miroku não estava brava com ela. No final, acabou sorrindo.

Continua...

_N/A: Bem gent, mais um capa ki!_

_Bom, eu tenho alguns caps dessa fic prontos para serem postos, mas eles tem sofrido tantas mudanças que eu tive que segurá-los um pouco (parece que cada vez mais meus caps tem sofrido mudanças). Mas logo logo o 18 vai estar ai! _

_Obriaga pelas reviews:_

**Lory Higurashi****:- **Que bom )! Agora as confusões só vão piorar xD! Aki tah o novo cap !Bjos

**kun-kouga-kun**Eu era uma das pessoas que gritou aleluia 'u.u! xD! Eh, o kouga sofreu um pouco, mas é porque eu sou má D! brinkadera! Kuant a Kagura e o Sesshomaru...futuramente você saberá! Aki tah mais um cap, xauzinhu!

**oikik-chan**xD! Mesmo assim foi com ajuda! Mas ele sofre d LC (Lerdeza constante) xD! Bjos

**kagome-higurashi-star**Hehe! Eu sei, demoro mas o momento chegou! A Kikyo...bem ela ...vai apronta algumas eu axo o.O! Toh com medo dela o.o! xD! Agra o cap tah aki! Bjuks!

Tâmara: Sem problema, leitor novo é sempre bem vindo! Q bom q vc gosta :D! Bem, a continuação tah aki!Bjos!

**inyasha-hanyou-kun**Q bom! Aki tah o novo! Xau xau!

**sergio-kun**É, sab como eh...o inuyasha eh meio lerdo! A Kikyo tah MT descontrolada! Como pode perceber o sentimento dla era o ódio Muhuahuauaua! Zuera! Aki tah o cap! Bjux!**  
**

_Bem, espero q tenham gostado desse cap (este teve umas 4 alterações)_

_Tenham um ótimo fim de semana!_

_Bjos e até a próxima!_


	19. 18 Revelações e Confissões Parte I

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 18 – Revelações e Confissões: Parte I**_

No inferno, o exercito dos 7 se reunirão novamente:

- Precisamos fazer algo logo! – Afirmava Cobiça.

- É, eu sei! – Disse Orgulho – Eu já estou providenciando o próximo líder do exercito de Inveja!

- Enquanto ao meu reino Orgulho? Está uma verdadeira loucura! Ninguém obedece mais a ninguém, e estão todos loucos! – Disse Kagura.

- Luxuria, deixa que logo, logo eu cuido disso! Ou melhor...aquele a quem desobedecer as suas ordens mande para o saibuso! – Disse Orgulho.

- E enquanto a mim? – Disse Gula.

- Mande eles pararem de brincar e irem trabalhar! Gula, você é muito bonzinho! – Zombou Orgulho.

- Mas, o que devo fazer com o Sesshomaru? – Perguntava Naraku.

- Hunf...nada por enquanto! – Disse Orgulho – Vamos deixar ele se divertir! Mas ele logo vai perceber...que é extremamente perigoso o contato afetuoso entre humanos e demônios, principalmente para os humanos!

Na Terra, Kagome esperava ansiosamente na recepção do hospital. Não via a hora do médico a chamar e ela tirar aquele bendito gesso de seu braço. Inuyasha, Milena e Souta a faziam companhia. Mas Inuyasha era o que parecia mais impaciente. Como os médicos podiam demorar tanto?

- Por que esses médicos demoram tanto? – Ele se queixou.

- Isso é porque estava marcado pras 5 da tarde! E ainda são 4:30! – Kagome respondeu.

- Feh! Mesmo assim é uma verdadeira demora! – Inuyasha bufou.

Passado mais um 5 minutos, um homem, alias, o mesmo homem que havia atropelado Kagome aquele dia, apareceu no hospital:

- Ah! Vocês por aqui? – Ele sorriu.

- Keh! Por um acaso atropelou outra pessoa! – Inuyasha disse sarcástico.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome o repreendeu dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Não, vim aqui pra comprar um remédio pra minha esposa! E a propósito, como esta seu braço? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Bem melhor do que naquele dia! – Ela disse.

- E você, como está? – Perguntou Milena.

- Ah! Bem! – Uma garota veio até ele.

- Papai vamos logo, quero voltar pra casa...- A garota olhou espantada para Inuyasha e Kagome, assim como eles também a olharam – O que estão fazendo aqui? – Ela sorriu.

- Ah, Rin, eu vim tirar o gesso! – Kagome sorriu.

- Hum...então foi ela quem você atropelou aquele dia papai? – Rin perguntou.

- Infelizmente sim querida! Espero que eles tenham me perdoado!

- Keh! – disse Inuyasha, assim levando outra cotovelada de Kagome.

- Claro que sim! Sabemos que não foi por mal. Afinal, você mesmo disse que perdeu o controle do carro! – Kagome sorriu.

- Mas, seu braço está bem Kagome? – Rin perguntou.

- Sim! – Ela sorriu – E isso graças a essa nova medicina!

- Como se o Kouga não tivesse nada a ver com isso! – Inuyasha debochou.

- Kouga? O garoto do shoping? – Rin perguntou.

- Que garoto do shoping? – Souta, Milena e o pai de Rin perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nhã...- Kagome dizia nervosa – ele é um amigo nosso! E ele...me apoio muito em relação ao braço!

- Que bom querida! Mas porque nunca me apresentou ele? – Milena perguntou.

- Isso é porque..."Você não pode vê-lo mamãe" – Kagome pensou.

- Ele sempre anda muito ocupado! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Ou será que é porque ele desaparece?! – Zombou Rin.

- Desaparece? – Os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nhá...Rin, vem aqui! – Kagome a puxou para um canto – Rin, acho que é melhor te falarmos a verdade!

- Ok, estou esperando por isso a mais de uma semana!

- Talvez você ache estranho, mas ...ele é um anjo! E nem todo mundo pode vê-lo!

- An...jo? – Rin perguntou.

- É! E é por isso que ele consegue abrir aquele portal e desaparecer!

- Eu acredito! – Rin sorriu.

- Sério?

- Normalmente eu não acreditaria, mas como eu vi com meus próprios olhos, acho que posso te dar um desconto! – Ela sorriu, as duas então voltaram para o lugar.

- Então querida, vamos? – Disse o pai de Rin.

- Ah, claro papai! Até mais Kagome, até Inuyasha! – E os dois foram embora.

- Sorte que a Rin não é tão desastrada quanto o pai! – Inuyasha zombou. Kagome deu-lhe outra cotovelada – ITAI!

-Será que dá pra perdoar o cara! Ele já pediu desculpas, e foi o Sesshomaru que o fez perder o controle! – ela disse irritada.

- Hunf! Mesmo assim! – Kagome estava pronta pra dar outra cotovelada em Inuyasha, mas o médico a interferiu.

- Senhorita Higurashi, já pode entrar!

- Certo! – A garota sorriu e foi.

Pouco tempo depois, Kagome saiu do hospital girando o ombro:

- Graças a Deus! Não agüentava mais aquele gesso!

- Nem eu! – Inuyasha sorriu.

- Ei, vocês dois? – Milena os chamou – Vocês vão voltar pra casa, ou vão querer ir a algum lugar?

- Eu não sei, o que quer Kagome? – Inuyasha a perguntou.

- Será que não podíamos ir ao shoping, assistir um filme?

- Por mim tudo bem!

Não demorou muito e os dois já estavam no shoping, na fila de ingressos. Decidiram (após muita discussão) que iriam ver um filme de comédia. Logo haviam entrado lá e já assistiam ao filme. Bom...mais se beijavam que assistiam o filme.

Entretanto, aquele momento de felicidade do casal iria durar pouco. Após a saída deles do cinema, eles acabaram encontrando uma presença feminina, que talvez, não fosse tão agradável. Encontraram os olhares sarcásticos e que demonstravam puro ódio neles. Mas esses olhos não podiam demonstrar um olhar diferente:

- Hora, hora, hora...quem encontramos aqui? – Kagome e Inuyasha se espantaram com quem estava em sua frente (principalmente o ultimo).

- T...subaki? – Inuyasha disse completamente pálido – O que...está fazendo aqui? – A voz dele quase não saia, tamanho era seu medo da pessoa de sua frente.

- Uma visitinha! – Ela debochou – Estava com saudades de você! – Ela sorriu sarcástica.

Kagome podia não saber quem ela era, mas pela sua aura maligna era um demônio, e muito forte pelo que ela pode perceber.

- Inuyasha...quem é ela? – Kagome perguntou receosa, mas quem respondeu sua pergunta foi a própria Kagura.

- Sou Tsubaki, no inferno mais conhecida como Preguiça! – Ela deu um sorriso tão maligno, que fez os corpos de Kagome e Inuyasha estremecerem.

- Por um acaso ve...veio aqui...pra e levar... dede volta pro infer...nono, ou a...algo assim? – Inuyasha Gaguejava, tamanho era seu medo. Seu coração batia completamente descompassado.

- Não posso fazer isso ainda Inuyasha! E nem com você Kagome! Vocês conhecem as regras, um demônio mandado para uma pena na Terra, não pode ser tirado ela antes que se provo um motivo! – Ela ainda sorria malignamente – E isso vale para anjos também! Mas não vim aqui por sua causa! Só aproveitei pra te mandar um recadinho! – Ela voou até atrás do Inuyasha e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Mate-a!

A cabeça de Inuyasha começou a latejar de tanta dor. Ele ajoelhou no chão e pôs as mãos neste. Sua mente começava a delirar e ele via lembranças do pesadelo daquela noite. Ele começou a ficar zonzo, seu corpo pesado e febril, e seus olhos variavam de violetas e dourado. Kagome se ajoelhou ao lado dele, pondo uma mão em suas costas:

- **O QUE DISSE A ELE?! VAMOS O QUE DISSE A ELE?!** – Ela dizia enfurecida.

- Logo você irá descobrir! Agora se me dá licença eu vou indo! Tenho que ver outra pessoa! – Logo um circulo de fogo apareceu. Tsubaki entrou nele e foi embora.

A dor de cabeça de Inuyasha cessou. Kagome agora o ajudava a levantar. Ele ainda parecia um pouco inconsciente, mas estava voltando ao normal aos poucos.

- Inuyasha, você está bem? – Kagome disse preocupada.

- Sim, só estou um pouco zonzo! – Ele ainda enxergava um pouco embasado.

- É melhor irmos embora! – Kagome pegou seu celular e ligou pra sua mãe.

- Kagome...será que você se importaria se você fosse pra minha casa? – Ela se espantou um pouco com a pergunta, porém sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Em pouco tempo, Milena já estava indo buscar Kagome, e logo eles chegaram na casa dele. Miroku (na hora em que olhou Inuyasha) imediatamente foi fazer um chá e pegar um termômetro. Kagome colocou Inuyasha sobre sua cama. Ele ainda estava um pouco febril, mas nada grave:

- Agora fique quietinho ai! – Ela tirava o termômetro de sua boca.

- Já estou bem Kagome! Não precisa se preocupar mais! – Inuyasha se sentava na cama.

- Bem, vejamos...- Ela fingiu não ouvir o que ele disse – 38,5 DE FEBRE! Pode se deitar mocinho! – Ela empurrou Inuyasha na cama e o cobriu.

- É incrível como as palavras de um demônio podem fazer mal a humanos! – Miroku disse entrando no quarto com uma bolsa de água quente.

- Gente, eu já estou bem! – Ele insistia.

- Deixa que eu vou lá embaixo pegar um remédio que acaba com a febre rapidinho! – Miroku desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha.

- Que bom que vocês escutam o que eu digo! – Inuyasha reclamou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Hora bobo! Como quer que eu não me preocupe com você! Aquela tal de Tsubaki disse só umas 2 ou 3 palavras e você já ficou nesse estado! – Kagome suspirou – Como quer que eu não me preocupe com você! – Ela se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Ok, ok...- Ele suspirou e ela pôs a mão sobre a testa dele – Calma Kagome, não vou morrer! –Ele disse divertido. Essa frase tinha dois sentidos, e ela entendeu bem os dois.

- Como vou saber! E se aquela Tsubaki vier aqui e te matar!

- Você não ouviu o que ela disse? Eles não podem fazer nada!

- Ainda! – Ela ressaltou. Milena então entrou no cômodo.

- O Inuyasha já está melhor?

- Já, já sim senhora Higurashi! – Ele respondeu.

- Mas ainda está um pouco febril! Ah, se você quiser ir embora mãe, pode ir!

- Era sobre isso que eu ia pergunta! Tenho que buscar o Souta! Qualquer coisa me liga!

- Ok mamãe!

- E, melhoras Inuyasha! – Milena sorriu, este sorriu de volta.

- Obrigado! – Milena então desceu as escadas.

- Trouxe o remédio! – disse Miroku.

- Ah! Ele tem um gosto horrível! – Inuyasha fez cara de nojo.

- Abre a boquinha! – Miroku servia a colher ao primo, este virou a cara – Ah para Inuyasha! Você já tem 17 anos! ...quero dizer...sei lá quantos milênios de anos!

- Keh! – Ele olhava pra janela.

- Ai, ai...se você tomar o remédio eu te dou um pirulito! – Miroku pôs a colher na frente da boca de Inuyasha, este virou a cabeça pro outro lado – Ah Inuyasha, para de ser chato!

- Hum...já sei! – Kagome começou a fazer cócegas em Inuyasha, este deu risada. Neste momento, Miroku pôs a colher de remédio na boca dele. Inuyasha quase engasgou na mesma hora. Kagome então parou de fazer cócegas.

- Que é? Querem me matar! – Ele então começou a tossir.

- Era a única coisa que dava pra fazer! – Kagome e Miroku disseram em uníssono.

- Keh! – Inuyasha virou de lado.

- Kagome, me faz um favor? – Miroku perguntou.

- Claro! É só falar!

- Me ajuda a por a caixa no armário?

Os dois desceram e guardaram a caixa no balcão. O problema é que quando Kagome subiu em uma pequena escada pra colocar a caixa de remédios, Miroku aproveitou pra passar a mão em seu traseiro. Isso gerou uma pequena discussão entre a falsa humana e o anjo. Mas em pouco tempo eles subiram de novo, e para a surpresa deles, Inuyasha estava dormindo.

Tão belo que até parecia um anjo, Kagome pensou. Porém ela sabia que anjo, não era o substantivo certo para chamar um ex-demônio.

Enquanto isso, Rin e seu pai voltavam à pé para casa. Portanto, a viagem estava demorando mais do que o esperado. E para a surpresa de Rin, ela acabou encontrando um certo amigo dela cuja estava sentada em cima de uma arvore :

- Sesshomaru, o que está fazendo aqui? – Rin pergunta alegre.

- Estava só descansando! – Ele desceu da arvore.

- Oi, prazer, sou o pai de Rin! – Disse ele estendendo a mão. Sesshomaru a apertou. O pai de Rin estranhou o fato dele não ter demonstrado nenhum afeto com ele. Rin percebeu.

- Não liga não pai, ele é meio tímido! – Rin sorriu.

- Ok, se quiser pode nos acompanhar! – Disse o pai de Rin – E a propósito, pode me chamar de Kotaro! – Ele sorriu. Sesshomaru então ao acompanhou até a casa deles. Pouco tempo depois, haviam chegado à casa de Rin e Kotaro:

- Puxa! Devo mesmo arrumar aquele carro! – Ele disse um pouco cansado.

- Também acho! Já estou ficando cansada de tanto andar! – Rin olhou para Sesshomaru – Você, quer entrar pra tomar alguma coisa? – Ele nada falou, mas afirmou com a cabeça – Ótimo!

Os três entraram na casa, cuja o primeiro cômodo era a cozinha, por isso Sesshomaru se sentou em uma das cadeiras, enquanto Rin preparava um chá. Logo estava pronto e (como somente os dois estavam na cozinha) Rin sentou-se a na frente de Sesshomaru na mesa:

- Então Sesshomaru, já nos conhecemos faz um tempinho, certo? – Ela tomou um gole de chá então olhou pra ele. Ele nada fez, mas a expressão em seus olhos diziam sim – Bom...eu adoraria saber um pouco mais sobre você! – Ele entranhou a pergunta – Bem...você sabe mais sobre mim do que eu de você! Então, por onde começamos...já sei! De onde você veio? – Ele sabia que não podia revelar muito sobre si, portanto teria que mentir (mesmo não querendo fazer isso, não pra ela).

- Vim da Argentina! Mas nasci aqui! Morei lá por 4 anos! – Ele disse o primeiro nome de país que lhe vinha da cabeça.

- E lá, como é? – Ele não entendeu a pergunta – O clima, a cultura, as pessoas...

Pelo pouco que Sesshomaru tinha passado na Argentina, pode fazer um pequeno resumo sobre lá. Inventou algumas coisas e outras disse com convicção. Rin parecia fascinada com o tal lugar. Ficou até mesmo curiosa para conhecer:

- Será que um dia poderei ir pra lá?

- Quem sabe.

- Bom...e seus _hobies_, metas, vontades...

- Meu hobie é...- Ele pensou rápido – fazer caminhadas. Meta...ser regente da empresa do meu pai e vontade...conhecer o mundo. – Inventara todas aquelas mentiras, mas não podia simplesmente falar a verdade. Ainda não era a hora.

- Hum...do que você mais gosta de comer?

- Gosto muito de carne, de preferência de peixe.– Isso, Sesshomaru não mentira.

- Certo! – Ela sorriu. Mas o olhou de uma maneira estranha, diferente. Sesshomaru percebeu.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou.

- ...Acho que já tive em algum lugar! – Ela afirmou – Deve ter sido só de vista! – Ela sorriu.

- É, deve mesmo! – De repente Sesshomaru viu sua sombra no chão, e notou que ela estava na forma de Naraku, com certeza ele desejava falar com ele – Sinto muito Rin, tenho que ir! – Ele se levantou.

- Mas já?

- Sim! – Ela se levantou e abriu a porta pra ele.

- Então, até depois!

- Até.

Ele saia pela porta. Mas por alguma razão parou. Seu rosto estava muito próximo do de Rin. Ele então começou a se aproximar. O coração da pobre garota bateu descompassado, e estava mais vermelha que um tomate. Seria o 1º beijo dela. Seria? Esta fechou os olhos. Seus lábios estavam quase se encostando, mas por algum motivo, Sesshomaru parou, deu as costas e foi embora.

- "Ainda não é a hora Sesshomaru! Ainda não." – Este pensou, andou até a virada da esquina da rua, abriu um portal e foi para o inferno. Deixando Rin, sozinha e um pouco confusa.

- "Calma Rin, calma!" – Ela dizia para si mesma, ainda rubra – "Caramba! Quase que ele me beijo!"– Ela pôs a mão no coração – "Mas ainda não foi desta vez! Mas será que...eu estou gostando mesmo do Sesshomaru? Mas ele é só um amigo! Ou talvez esteja querendo brincar comigo! Não, o Sesshomaru não parece ser do tipo de homem que faz isso! Se não, não teria hesitado! Ele deve ser muito tímido! ...Ah, é melhor eu para de pensar nessas coisas!" – Ela fechou a porta e foi para a sala.

Neste momento, na casa de Sango, a campainha tocou:

- Deixa que eu atendo mana! – Disse um garoto de cabelos pretos medianos amarrados por um rabo de cavalo, tinha 11 anos e algumas sardas no rosto - ...Kuranosuke, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Olá Kohaku! – Disse Kuranosuke – Sua irmã está? – Kohaku o olhou meio curioso. Piscou algumas vezes antes de chamar sua irmã.

- MANA! PRA VOCÊ! E pode entrar, espere ela na sala!

- QUEM É? – Gritava ela da cozinha.

- SEU NAMORADO! – Da cozinha, Sango enrubesceu. Sabia que não tinha nenhum namorado, e provavelmente era seu irmão a zombando.

- HORA KOHAKU ...- Sango chegou na sala – SABE QUE EU Nã...- Ela abaixou o tom de voz ao olhar para Kuranosuke.

- Deixarei os pombinhos a sós! –Kohaku viu que Kirara também observava a cena, então pegou a gata no colo – E você também! – Ele sorriu amarelo, a gata não pareceu ficar muito feliz. Kohaku (segurando Kirara) saiu da sala.

- O..olá Sango! – Kuranosuke sorriu.

- Oi, Kuranosuke! – Ela sorriu ainda um pouco corada – Sinto muito pela besteira que meu irmão falou!

- Tudo bem! Se ele ainda acha que nós temos algum sentimento um pelo outro eu não ligo! – Kuranosuke sorriu. Sango se sentou no sofá ao lado dele.

- Quer alguma coisa? Chá, biscoitos, pão, ...- Ela ia continuar, mas ele a cortou.

- Eu quero conversar, só isso! – Ele sorriu, Sango corou mais, ela estava um pouco nervosa sobre o que Kuranosuke queria falar com ela. Queria esquecê-lo. E como queria...

- Então...pode falar! – Ela ainda dizia nervosa.

- Sango...- Ele pegou as mãos dela – eu queria...queria te pedir...perdão!

- Mas Kurano...- Ele a cortou.

- O que eu fiz foi errado! Você sabe disso!

- Mas você já me pediu desculpas antes! E sabe que eu te perdoei!

- Não, você não me perdoou, não da maneira que eu queria! – Ele dizia sério – Sango...eu ainda gosto muito de você! E...você sabe disso! Mas por favor Sango...volte pra mim!- Sango tirou suas mãos das dele.

- Você sabe muito bem que isso eu não sou capaz de fazer!

- Mas se já disse que me perdoa, por que não posso voltar pra você?! A minha Sango! - Ele então se aproximou mais dela.

- Po...porque não!

- Sango,...mesmo você dizendo isso, saiba que eu ainda não desisti de você! – Ele a puxou pela nuca e a beijou. Neste momento, Kohaku apareceu na sala e somente presenciou a cena do beijo. Ele não teve duvidas, sua irmã havia voltado a namorar o Kuranosuke. Ele, então, foi para o seu quarto.

Aquele beijo deixou Sango muito aflita. Mal podia acreditar que Kuranosuke havia só voltado pro Japão pra poder ficar com ela. Ela não correspondera ao beijo, e poucos segundos depois ela o empurrou pra trás e deu tapa na cara dele.

- Kuranosuke. Sabe que eu não te quero mais! – Ela disse brava.

- Ma...mas por que Sango? Não me diga que...- Ele fez uma pausa...- você gosta de outro garoto não é?

- Não é bem isso...

- É aquele garoto de cabelos curtos...que tomou lanche conosco hoje, né? O Miroku! – Sango levou um choque.

- Não, que isso! Eu e o Miroku...claro que não! – Ela riu seu graça – E como foi ficar lá na Espanha? É bom? – Sango tentava desconversar, mas Kuranosuke não estava querendo mudar de assunto. Ele se levantou.

- Saiba que ainda não me convenceu a desistir de você! Mas agora tenho que ir embora! Tchau, minha futura Sango.

Sango se levantou sem graça e abriu a porta para que Kensuke saísse. Ela nem ao menos fez questão de se despedir. Sabia que era impossível ficar com Kuranosuke. Jamais esqueceria do que ele lhe fizera.

Ela se jogou no sofá e desatou a chorar. Ficou assim por alguns minutos. Estava muito confusa. Sobre Kuranosuke ter aparecido, sobre seu passado, o dia da morte de seus pais, Miroku... Chegou até a comparar Miroku com Kuranosuke.

Ela levantou em um sobressalto. Como podia comparar um a outro Miroku podia ser pervertido, mas nunca faria o que Kuranosuke a fez. Nunca...

Sua cabeça estava cansada. Ela precisava falar com alguém. Alguém que soubesse da tragédia de seus pais. Resolveu então chamar Kagome.

Ela, neste momento, conversava com Miroku na sala da casa dele:

- Puxa, que enrascada que você e ele se meteram! – Miroku falou.

- Eu sei! – Ela suspirou – Aposto que todo o céu e inferno já sabe! E agora...eles atacaram Inuyasha.

- Kagome, você sabe o que aquela demônia disse pra ele?

- Não faço idéia! Só sei que quando ela falou, ele pareceu muito espantado! – Eles ficaram em silencio um momento, até que Miroku resolveu falar.

-...Droga!

- Que foi? – Kagome perguntou.

- O Inuyasha não pode dormir!

- Como assim, não pode? – Ela perguntou assustada.

- É que ele vai acabar tendo pesadelos!

- Mais ele só caiu no sono! Não pode ter tido um pesadelo!

- Kagome...eu não sei, mas talvez isso faça parte da pena de Inuyasha.

- Como assim? Eu, não estou entendendo!

- Sabe, desde pequeno, Inuyasha sempre tinha pesadelos.

_Flash Back (contado por Miroku):_

_Começou quando ele havia acabado de fazer 3 anos. Desde então, todo noite era a mesma coisa:_

_- MAMÃE! – Ele gritou chorando. Eu acordei com o grito dele (já que dormíamos no mesmo quarto)_

_- Calma, o que foi querido? – Minha tia Izaoy foi falar com ele, o abraçando._

_- Tive...um pesadelo! – Ele choramingou._

_- O que foi Izaoy? – Perguntou Inuytaisho. _

_- Ele teve outro pesadelo!_

_- Mas...isso já acontece a 10 dias noites seguidas! – Ele falou alto._

_- Calma querido, vai ficar tudo bem! – Izaoy disse pra ele._

_E esses dias foram passando, e os pesadelos de Inuyasha não paravam. Chegaram até a levá-lo ao psicólogo, mas nada especificava o porquê daquilo._

_Certo dia, quando ele tinha 10 anos, ele não gritou a noite. Nossa, como minha tia e meu tio ficaram felizes. Quando ele levantou de manhã, eles perguntaram como ele tinha dormindo e se tinha tido pesadelos. Mas para a infelicidade deles, não veio a resposta que eles queriam:_

_- Bom...decidi que não vou mais atormentar ninguém a noite só por causa desses pesadelos bobos! – Ele sorriu._

_Certa vez, ele decidiu que não dormiria nunca mais. _

_- O que está fazendo Inuyasha? – Perguntei a ele referindo ser meia noite e ele fazer pipoca._

_- Acabei de decidi que nunca mais vou dormir! Vou ficar acordado pra sempre! – Ele tirou a pipoca do microondas._

_- Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia?_

_- Absoluta! Assim, aquele tal de Naraku nunca mais vai me chatear! – Ele pegou a pipoca e foi pra sala assistir televisão._

_E foi assim por 3 dias. Porém, na manha do quarto, ele acabou dormindo na aula. Eu tentava acordá-lo de qualquer jeito, mas não conseguia:_

_-Hum...- Eu me virei pra carteira de trás e o vi dormindo - Acorda Inuyasha! Acorda ou o professor vai...hã?! – Eu o cutucava. Percebi que ele suava frio na aula, tremia, franzia a testa e dizia coisas que eu não entendia – Acorda Inuyasha! – Eu o chacoalhei. De repente o professor chegou._

_- O que se passa aqui?! – Ele disse em tom bravo – Hora! É uma sala de 6ª série e ainda acontece isso! __**Acorde agora senhor Inuyasha! **__– A sala inteira começou a dar risada, mas eu estava muito preocupado – __**Acorde Inuyasha! **__–Ele o chacoalhou e nada, foi ai que ele percebeu o que eu também percebi -__** ACORDE!**__ – Porém, nada aconteceu – Oh céus, o que ele tem? – O professor olhou pra mim._

_- Não sei! – Disse assustado. A sala começou a se preocupar também, e as risadas foram diminuindo uma a uma – Acorde Inuyasha! – Eu ainda o chacoalhava. A menina que sentava atrás dele o chacoalhou também. Mas nenhum sinal diferente._

_- Vamos, acorde garoto! – Disse a menina atrás dele. De repente a sala se encontrava em um coro dizendo "Acorda Inuyasha!". Eu, o professor e a menina ainda o chacoalhávamos. Um menino então pegou um copo de água e jogou nele, só assim ele despertou._

_- __**NÃO ME MATE, POR FAVOR! **__– Ele gritou, foi o suficiente para deixar a sala, eu e o professor assustados. Ele respirava ofegante, e pôs a mão sobre seu peito – De novo! Por que...por que isso acontece comigo?! – Uma lágrima escorreu no rosto dele – Por que não me deixa em paz?__**! POR QUE NÃO ME DEIXA AO MENOS NÃO DORMIR?!**_

_A sala ficou estática diante de seu comentário. Inclusive eu. _

_Ligaram para a casa de meus tios os chamando para a diretoria, eu estava junto de Inuyasha quando meus tios chegara,. Mas, ao invés do professor e o diretor ficarem bravos, eles se preocuparam com ele. Afinal, ninguém ficava daquele jeito quando dormia, principalmente na aula. Minha tia começou a chorar, e Inuyasha estava decepcionado consigo mesmo._

_Porém, foi uma surpresa maior, quando descobrimos que ele também tinha esses pesadelos quando cochilava, ou simplesmente fechava os olhos por muito tempo._

_Quando tínhamos 14 anos, na hora do recreio, estávamos brincado de verdade ou desafio. O desafio de Inuyasha, foi fingir dormir dentro do banheiro das meninas. Ele então entrou lá. O certo era ficar 2 minutos, mas isso se estendeu por 10. Todos estavam zoando, dizendo que ele tinha gostado de ficar ali. Até eu zoei no começo. Mas depois de um tempo, ele não voltava. Quando entramos lá dentro, tinha várias garotas ao redor dele o acudindo._

_Perguntei a uma garota o que havia acontecido. Ela respondeu que ele havia se deitado no chão, dizendo que ninguém de lá podia saber que ele estava fingindo. Elas riram. Então uns 10 segundos depois, começou o pesadelo. _

_Ele mais uma vez tremia, franzia a testa e suava. Mas naquele dia, finalmente entendemos o que ele falava:_

_- Não, não vou matá-la!.. Não quero matá-la!...Me deixe em paz...por favor...__**ME DEIXE EM PAZ! **_

_- Tá tudo bem? – Uma garota perguntou._

_- Não...- Ele pôs a mão no estomago – Ainda sinto aquele chute! – Ele respirava ofegante._

_A partir daí, decidi saber quem era Naraku. Mas, tudo que soube foi que, ele era um demônio do inferno, e nada mais._

_Fim do flash back._

- Várias foram as vezes que ele acordava no meio da noite. Dessa forma, ele tinha 4, 5 pesadelos. Acordava dolorido, já que você sabe Kagome, que coisas feitas por um demônio em um sonho...

- Trazem efeito real quando acordam! – Os olhos da garota começaram a lacrimejar – Como...puderam...fazer isso com o meu Inuyasha! – Ela começou a chorar – Ele sofrendo todo esse tempo...que droga! – Ela pôs as mãos no rosto.

- ...Hum! agora que eu me lembrei! – A garota levantou o rosto – Kagome! Esse era o nome! – Ela se espantou – Várias vezes em seus sonhos ele dizia seu nome! – Ele sorriu – Tinha me esquecido!

- Meu...nome...- De repente o celular de Kagome começou a tocar. Ela olhou no visor, e era Sango – Alo?

_- Kagome...- _A garota dizia do outro lado da linha fanhosa.

- Sango?! – Kagome se assustou com a voz da garota – O que aconteceu? – Ela olhou para Miroku, este pareceu preocupado.

_-Você pode vir aqui...por favor? _

- Claro! – Ela olhou pro relógio, eram 8 horas - Mas vai ter que ser pra dormir! Algum problema?

_- Nenhum!_

- Já estou indo! – Kagome se levantou.

- _Me desculpe!_

- Que isso! Fez bem em me ligar!

_-...Obrigada!_ – E Sango desligou.

- Bem Miroku, tenho que ir embora!

- Ma...mas o que a Sango queria? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Ela não falou. Mas ela quer falar comigo hoje!

Kagome ligou para sua mãe falando para ir buscá-la para levá-la na casa de Sango. Pediu também para pegar suas roupas, escova de cabelo, de dentes, em fim...tudo.

Eram 9:30 quando Kagome chegou na casa de Sango. A garota ainda tinha os olhos avermelhados por causa do choro. Ela pois suas coisas no quarto de Sango, que agora tinha uma cama pronta.

As duas então foram pra sala, se sentaram no sofá e começaram a conversar:

- Então Sango, o que queria falar comigo? – A garota então começou a chorar e soluçar, Kagome então a abraçou – Calma! Não precisa falar se não quiser!

- Não...eu preciso de sua ajuda! – Sango olhou nos olhos da amiga – É...sobre o Kuranosuke!

- Kura...nosuke? por um acaso, você gosta dele?

- Não, é que...- Ela soluçou novamente – Naquele dia em que contei tudo sobre meu passado pra você, esqueci de um detalhe. Não achei que fosse importante, pois achei que Kuranosuke não iria voltar, mas...

- Mas?

- Kuranosuke era meu namorado! – Kagome se espantou.

Continua...

_N/A: Aqui, mais um cap  
Bem, o 19 jah tah pronto, mas vou ver c ele tbm naum precisa d alterações (esse sofreu algumas )_

As reviews:

Lory Higurashi: Acho q consegui diminuiri a curiosidade sobre o Kuranosuke, (ou será q naum??) O cap 18 jah tah aki ! Bjos (PS: talvez um dia ele melhore :D)

Agome chan: Bem, quanto ao que o Inuyasha vai fazer, pode ficar tranqüila, que por enkuanto ele naum vai terminar com a Kagome! Mas quem sabe mais tarde...bem naum sei! Quanto ao povo lah d cima, logo logo eles vaum aparecer! Mas por enquanto ficaram bem quietinhos! Agra o Bankotsu...ele parece ter seus segredos...logo logo vc vai descobrir quais! Tah aki o cap 18! Espero ter resolvido suas confusões! Kissus

dessinha-almeida: Bom, nesse cap a Rin jah soube sobre o Kouga, quanto ao Sesshomaru, vai demorar um pouco mais! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap! Bjos

oikik-chan: Naum sei c deixei menos ou mais confusa com esse cap! Mas lhe garanto que o Kuranosuke naum eh lah flor que se cheire! Aqui tah o cap! Dps vc me fla c te deixou mais ou menos confusa, ok? Bjinhos!

jessie-love-sama: Esse cap fla um poukinho sobre ele aqui! Mas no próximo ira aparecer mais coisas! Bjux

kagome-higurashi-star:- O.O Tah! O cap jah tah aki! Naum precisa fikr brava, ok? Bjokas


	20. 19 Revelações e Confissões Parte II

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 19 – Revelações e Confissões: Parte II**_

- Co...co...como? – Kagome tentava entender a noticia que Sango havia lhe dado – Seu namorado? Mas...quando...e por quê?

- ...Kagome...é que...

- Ma...mas você disse que ele e você nunca tiveram nada!

- Não gosto de falar que tivemos, porque se não, ele acaba achando que tem chances de voltar comigo, o que **nunca** vai acontecer! – Ela disse com convicção.

- Ma...mas o que aconteceu pra você ficar tão abatida assim? Por um acaso ele te fez algum mal? – Kagome perguntou.

- Acho, que seria melhor se eu contasse do começo...

_Flash Back (contado por Sango):_

_Bem Kuranosuke e eu sempre nos conhecemos. Éramos primos de segundo grau e a família dele sabia muito bem sobre o incidente de meus pais, todos menos ele, já que eles achavam que ele era muito pequeno. Ele sempre havia sido criado com muitos mimos e paparicos, portanto acabou virando um menino muito mimado quando pequeno. Eu o detestava. O menosprezava. Isso, porque ele tinha tudo o que ele queria devido aos pais, cuja ele dava pouco caso. Eu, que queria os pais que ele tinha, sentia inveja de sua felicidade. E (por ironia do destino) ele acabou sendo meu vizinho._

_Depois que eu conheci Miroku, comecei a me sentir mais feliz, mais viva. E (apesar de gostar muito dele) queria arranjar um namorado logo, pressa de criança._

_Miroku me incentivava. Dizia que era muito bom eu ter alguém pra gostar, e tudo o mais. Inuyasha dava pequenos conselhos, mas nada muito sério até então. Até que os dois começaram a encher minha paciência. Diziam que eu ia morrer B.V. se continuasse daquele jeito. Lógico que eu sabia que era brincadeira, mas mesmo assim me irritava. _

_Certo dia, eu e Miroku estávamos conversando sobre esse assunto, até que ele falou:_

_- Cuidado Sango, você poderá ser acertada por uma flecha de cupido!_

_- Quanta bobagem Miroku! Isso não existe!_

_Curiosamente (naquele mesmo dia), quando eu estava voltando pra casa, acabei trombando com Kuranosuke e (por alguma razão inexplicável) acabei me apaixonando por ele. Mas paixão boba mesmo, tipo flecha de cupido._

_Passou-se pouco tempo, e logo eu tive com ele meu primeiro beijo. Passado mais um mês eu e ele começamos a namorar. Estávamos praticamente encantados um pelo outro. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele naquela época. Mas achava extremamente injusto o que a família dele fazia. Escondia dele meu passado. _

_Ele achava que eu tinha perdido meus pais em um acidente de carro, e que meu hematoma na perna e no braço, eram todos derivados do acidente. Por esta razão, ele raramente pedia para seu pai me levar pra casa de carro, com medo de eu ter algum trauma, ou algo assim. _

_Eu queria acabar com aquilo, e queria muito. Então, o chamei pra conversarmos e tomarmos sorvete. Entre uma colher e outra, acabar falando sobre quase tudo o que aconteceu, so escondi a parte da criatura sombria dos céus, isso era capaz de fazê-lo ter medo (já que ele morria de medo de fantasmas)._

_Eu esperava qualquer reação da parte dele: Alegria por saber de minha coragem na hora do assalto, ou na hora de contar a ele. Pena, por eu ter perdido meus pais de maneira tão brutal. Susto, por saber da verdade. Ou raiva, por termos escondidos isso dele._

_Mas para a minha surpresa, nenhuma dessas reações aconteceu. Bem...a raiva apareceu, mas não pelo motivo que achei que apareceria:_

_- Fraca! – Ele disse._

_- Co..como?_

_- Você...não teve capacidade de ter salvado seus pais! – Naquela hora levei um choque. Achava que o que ele falara era verdade. Me senti péssima, inútil e culpada – __**VOCÊ FOI UMA DAS RESPONSÁVEIS POR MATAR MEU TIO E MINHA TIA! –**__ Ele gritou e saiu da mesa. Ele deu alguns passos e saiu correndo. Eu me levantei chorando muito. Sentia meu coração estraçalhado em mil pedaços. Tentei correr, mas não consegui. Acabei tendo uma vertigem muito forte e desmaiei._

_Quando acordei, já estava no hospital. Uma enfermeira veio me atender. Ela perguntou o que tinha acontecido, e eu só consegui chorar e soluçar. Ela então pediu o telefone de meus pais, isso só me fez chorar mais._

_Depois de muito chorar, consegui dizer o telefone da minha tia. Ela, mais que depressa, veio me buscar pra eu ir pra casa._

_Passei um ano me remoendo de culpa. A única hora do dia em que isso não acontecia era na hora do recreio, em que Miroku e Inuyasha estavam comigo. Mas mesmo assim me doía, doía muito lembrar das palavras de Kuranosuke._

_Até que um dia ele apareceu ajoelhado na porta de minha casa, me pedindo perdão. Dizendo que o que ele dissera era besteira. Que ele tinha somente 13 anos que (como meninos se desenvolvem as lentamente que meninas) ele agiu sem pensar. Se próprio chamou de menino mimado, disse que se mataria se eu não o perdoasse. _

_Resolvi conceder meu perdão a ele. Ele parecia estar sendo sincero, e ainda gostava dele. Mas meu orgulho foi mais alto, e eu só permiti que fossemos amigos, qualquer coisa além disso era proibido._

_Um ano depois ele se mudou para a Espanha graças ao trabalho de sua mãe. Fiquei muito aliviada, por não ter que agüentar mais ele morando ao meu lado, e ter que me lembrar daquelas palavras que ele dissera todo o dia. Já que, apesar dele ter me pedido perdão, ainda doía, e como doía._

_Jurei a mim mesma que quando ele voltasse, teria o perdoado completamente, mas não voltaria com ele jamais. _

_Mas, quando ele voltou, ele queria mesmo era conquistar a minha paixão por ele, o que pra mim é impossível. Tanto, que hoje ele me beijou._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Kagome..- Sango começou a chorar novamente – Eu não quero voltar com ele! Por que ele não entende isso?! – Kagome abraçou a amiga de novo.

- Calma Sango, vai ficar tudo bem! – Sango afundou seu rosto no peito de Kagome, assim a molhando – "Agora sei porque ela tem medo de confessar o que aconteceu para Miroku! Ela tem medo de...se machucar de novo!" Sango... – Ela ainda chorava – vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo!

Sango ainda chorava muito. Chorou tanto que eram 11 horas da noite quando parou, e em seguida dormiu. Kagome pediu ajuda para a tia de Sango, para a ajudarem a levar Sango para o quarto (que era no cômodo ao lado). Esta dormiu a noite inteira, devido ao cansaço emocional que havia recebido naquele dia. Não naquele, como desde que perderá seus pais.

Na casa de Inuyasha, este tinha mais um pesadelo:

_- Mate-a!_

_- Que...quem disse isso? – Ele perguntava. Estava em uma floresta escura. Com sangue nas mãos e em sua espada._

_- Mate-a!_

_- Nã...eu não quero!_

_- Mate-a!_

_- __**Pare!**__ – Ele gritou. _

_Viu um vulto andar por entre a floresta. Inuyasha o seguiu. Queria acabar logo com aquilo. Sabia que era um sonho, mas também, sabia que não podia acordar até que tivesse chegado ao fim. Esse era o seu maior desafio._

_O vulto chegou a um corpo desfalecido perto do riu. Era Kagome. Ela estava com as asas cortadas, vários cortes no corpo e cheia de sangue. Inuyasha teve terror. Ver sua Kagome naquele estado era horrível, mesmo ele sabendo que era só mais um pesadelo. Ele foi até ela. Largou sua espada e levantou sua cabeça. Mas ele viu sua imagem no riu. Estava diferente. Com olhos vermelhos e caninos maiores. Notou também que suas garras eram mais afiadas. Ele se levantou assustado. O que era aquilo afinal?_

_- Uma visão do futuro! – Disse o vulto que começava a ganhar forma. Inuyasha a reconheceu._

_- T...Tsubaki?! – Ele perguntou assustado._

_- Preguiça! – Ela afirmou – Agora vamos acabar logo com você, demônio! – Ela levantou um espelho, e deste saiu uma cobra, que atacou Inuyasha no ombro. – Doendo? – Inuyasha se ajoelhou no chão – Parece que sim! – Ela sorriu sarcástica. Mandou outra cobra, essa atingiu seu estomago. Inuyasha vomitou sangue – Oh! O demoniozinho está ficando cansadinho? – Ela levantou o espelho novamente, e deste saiu uma terceira cobra que atingira seu coração, desta vez, Inuyasha acordou._

- AH! – Ele acordou ofegante. Viu os lençóis cheios de sangue e ele não conseguia mover seu ombro direito, havia uma grande dor no peito. Miroku logo acordou.

- Que foi Inuyasha, está tudo bem?! – Ele por uma mão nas costas dele, porém Inuyasha começou a vomitar sangue – Ai meu Deus! Inuyasha! – Ele ainda vomitou mais um pouco de sangue e parou. Miroku pôs a mão em sua testa, e depois na de Inuyasha. Notou que ele estava muito febril.

- Eu...estou bem Miroku, não se preocupe! – Ele disse rouco.

- Que bem nada! – Ele disse nervoso – Vou ligar pra ambulância, não, não! Eles iriam fazer perguntas que eu não sei responder! Então vou chamar o Kouga, não, seria pior! Ai meu Deus, O QUE EU FAÇO?! – ele se perguntava.

- Você...nunca foi bom em tomar decisões,... Miroku! – Inuyasha ainda estava rouco, e fazia pausas entre as palavras. Então, ele arregalou os olhos, pôs a mão na boca, mas não adiantou. Vomitou mais sangue.

- Oh céus! – Ele se desesperou - Já sei!

Miroku se transformou em um anjo, abriu um portal e foi para o céu. Lá, ele procurou por Kouga em vários lugares. Mas não o encontrou. Resolveu então perguntar para Bankotsu onde ele estava, este disse que ele estava ocupado no momento.

Miroku não viu outra escolha, teve que pedir ajuda para uma ultima pessoa. Abriu o portal e foi para a casa em que ela estava:

- **KAGOME!** – Ele gritou, e a garota deu um pulo da cama. Ela observou a imagem de anjo em cima de seu colchão (que estava no chão) e se assustou com a preocupação do anjo.

- Miroku, o que aconteceu? – Ela disse preocupada.

- Te explico no caminho, agora me dê sua mão! – Ele estendeu a mão para Kagome, ela a pegou. Ele abriu um portal, mas reparou que não poderia entrar com uma humana. Resolveu tomar medidas mais extremas – Sua nas minhas costas! – Ele se agachou e se arrumou para que Kagome subisse ali. Esta assim o fez. Ele então saiu pela janela e voou o mais ato possível para que ninguém a visse.

- Miroku, agora me diga, o que aconteceu?

- O Inuyasha esta muito mal! Acordou vomitando sangue e com muita dor no peito, parece! – Ela se chocou.

- Fo...foi por causa de um pesadelo, não é?

- Sinto em lhe dizer que sim!

- Mas porque me chamou Miroku, não posso fazer nada!

- Você já foi um anjo da cura, não foi?

- Fui mas...

- Então! Basta usar seus poderes no Inuyasha!

- Mas como Miroku, se estou em forma humana!

- Eu li em um livro uma vez, que isso é extremamente possível! Basta você se concentrar, e tudo dará certo!

- Se você diz...

Eles finalmente chegaram na casa de Miroku, entrando pela janela do quarto. Ao verem o estado de Inuyasha, Miroku percebeu que ele piorou. Ele puxou a camiseta de Inuyasha, e pode ver grandes hematomas vermelhos pelos lugares e que a cobra havia o atacado, suava e mantinha os olhos fechados. Inuyasha agora tremia muito. Estava com uma mão sobre seu ombro e a outra sobre seu coração. Vomitou mais um pouco de sangue, e agora, suava muito.

- Inuyasha...- Kagome sussurrou. Não poderia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Queria que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, mas não era.

- Vamos Kagome, use seu poder de cura nele!

Kagome, sem dizer mais nada, foi em direção dele, estendeu suas mãos pelo corpo dele (como sempre fazia) e usou toda a sua força para que saísse alguma luz, qualquer luz, mas nada aconteceu. Ela tentou novamente, nenhum sinal. Foi para a terceira tentativa, em vão.

Ela então começou a chorar. Chorou desesperadamente. Ainda tentava fazer alguma coisa, mas sem sucesso. Miroku, vendo que aquilo não daria em nada, tentou se aproximar. Ele pôs uma mão no ombro de Kagome e o apertou:

- Não posso curá-lo, mas posso ajudá-la a curar! Vou passar meus poderes temporariamente pra você! Assim você vai curá-lo! – Ela o olhou nos olhos – Prometo!

Ela então respirou fundo, estendeu sua mão sobre Inuyasha e tentou novamente. Dessa vez, a luz branca de sua mão apareceu. Ela estendeu a outra mão sobre Inuyasha, que agora estava melhorando. Seus hematomas haviam sumido, e sua dor para lentamente. Ele agora respirava normal, e sem problemas.

Então ele abriu os olhos:

- Inuyasha...- Kagome lacrimejava.

- Kagome, estava...chorando? – Ele disse preocupado.

- **Inuyasha!** – Ela pulou em cima dele (quase o fazendo cair) e o abraçou. Não podia decifrar a alegria que sentia.

- Ca...calma Kagome! – Ele retribuiu o abraço - Po...por que esta chorando?

- Como porquê? Você quase acabou de morrer Inuyasha! – Ela o olhou nos olhos – E...como nunca me contou cobre isso antes?!

- Se contasse, você só ficaria preocupada, e não adiantaria nada!

- Parabéns Kagome, conseguiu salvar meu priminho! – Os dois olharam para Miroku, que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Não me chamar de priminho Miroku! – Inuyasha disse irritado.

- Não conseguiria sem sua ajuda Miroku! – Ela sorriu.

- Que ajuda? – Ele perguntou debochado.

- Hora, como assim 'que ajuda'? Quando você pôs a mão sobre meu ombro e transferiu seus poderes pra mim!

- Kagome, isso é impossível, se esqueceu? – Ela pareceu ter acordado, realmente, nenhum anjo podia transferir poderes a um humano.

- Então...quer dizer que...- Ela respirou fundo.

- Muito obrigado Kagome! – Inuyasha agradeceu – E a você também Miroku!

- Hora, de nada! – Miroku sorriu. Kagome abraçou Inuyasha mais forte. – É melhor você ir Kagome, se não, você vai acabar deixando Sango preocupada! São... – Miroku olhou no despertador – 6 e meia, e Sango acorda cedo!

- Certo! – Ela se levantou da cama – Tchau, Inu... – Mas ela fora interrompida pelos lábios de Inuyasha, que se uniram aos seus. Eles se beijaram como se fosse a ultima vez.

- Sabe... – Ele pigarreou – Odeio segurar vela! – Eles param, Kagome estava levemente corada.

- É melhor irmos Miroku! – Ele se agachou e ela subiu nas costas dele. Porém, dessa vez ele não resistiu, e acabou apertando o traseiro de Kagome – Inuyasha, se cuida! ... SEU HENTAI! – Ela, mais que depressa, se jogou pra trás e caiu feio no chão – Au! – Ela disse se sentando e massageando as costas.

- **Mi...ro...ku!** – Inuyasha o olhou com extrema fúria. Podia-se ver o inferno inteiro nos olhos de Inuyasha.

- C...calma priminho...e..eu não fiz nada!

**POW! PAFT! SOCK! TAFF! PAFT! ****STUFF! SOFT! PUFF! STOCK!**

- Doeu…priminho! – Miroku dizia quase inconsciente.

PAFT!

- **NÃO ME CHAME DE PRIMINHO MIROKU! – **Inuyasha reclamou.

Neste momento, o inferno, Kagura (ou Luxuria) caminhava por entre as chamas. Havia algo a perturbando. Mas era difícil de saber o que era, se demônios raramente se abriam com outras pessoas.

Ela caminho até encontrar Sesshomaru, que estava encostado em uma arvore:

- O que faz aqui Kagura? – Ele perguntou.

- O que quer fffalar som o sssenhor SSSessshomaru? – Jaken perguntou.

- Quem foi que disse que eu queria falar com ele? – Ela perguntou debochada.

- Se não quer falar comigo, então por que ainda está aqui? – Ele a olhou frio.

Seus olhos se colidiram. Kagura ainda podia se lembrar quando fora a primeira vez que Sesshomaru a olhou daquele jeito. Sentiu um pouco de remorso no peito. Quem sabe tudo fosse diferente se ela não tivesse sido escolhida. Quem sabe ele agora estaria menos frio e mais sarcástico, e ela estivesse em seu lugar. Quem sabe eles ainda fossem amigos.

- Não tenho culpa se você não foi escolhido! – Ela disse confiante.

- Eu nunca disse que a culpa era sua. – Ele a olhou superior – Você que subjuga essa culpa como sua. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Se tem se sentido sozinha e rejeitada, olhe para si mesma e me responda; quando foi que a culpa era sua. – Ela se chocou – Se não temos mais nenhuma amizade, é porque demônios não tem amigos! – Ele disse frio.

- Co...como não?! Todas as criaturas no universo tem alguém com quem confiar!

- O inferno, é lar de seres que se tornaram ser malignos. Vieram para cá devido a um péssimo exemplo na Terra. Podíamos ter escolhido um caminho diferente, mas não quisemos. Essa é a pena, viver em um mundo onde fazemos o que sempre gostamos, mas devemos viver um mundo sozinho, sem ninguém.

- Enquanto a demônios como eu e você, que foram concebidos aqui! Que nasceram, não porque quisemos, mas sim porque fomos obrigados! – Ela ressaltou um pouco sua voz.

- Nascemos com o destino de viver sozinhos. Somos diferentes dos anjos, que após ter um ótimo comportamento na terra, se tornam bebezinhos no céu. Aqui, os que nascem do ventre de uma demônia, tem as mesmas obrigações de qualquer demônio daqui.

- Como pode ser tão frio, Sesshomaru! Demônios também tem sentimentos! Assim como...

- O Inuyasha? Aquele imbecil quis se apaixonar por um anjo porque quis! E meu pai, outro idiota!

- E você Sesshomaru?! Se apaixonou por uma humana por que quis? – Ela debochou irritada.

- Isso, não é da sua conta. – Ele voou para longe da vista de Kagura. Está viu o pequeno ser verde se desesperar e sair correndo atrás de Sesshomaru.

Kagura começou a andar sem rumo. Pensou em como era antes, quando ela e Sesshomaru eram, de certa forma, amigos. O que no inferno era difícil. Pouco se ouvia alguém chamar outro demônio de 'amigo'.Ela mesma, quase nunca chamou algum demônio de amigo.

Talvez, Sesshomaru estivesse certo. Talvez, os demônios nascessem somente com o intuito de matar pessoas. Ela não queria isso. Queria ser livre.

Ela queria fazer alguma coisa. Queria que todos os demônios estivessem uma escolha. Ser ou não ser demônios, pra muitos era uma pena. Porém, para seres como ela, era uma injustiça. Ela sabia quem muitos demônios estavam lá contra a vontade, que nasceram de um ventre de um demônio, e que por isso, viviam tendo que matar humanos que muitas vezes não mereciam. Não que ser demônio fosse ruim, ela mesma gostava da vida. Mas se pudesse, ela preferia outra coisa.

Mas não podia mudar. Se quisesse, teria de ser uma decisão de todos os 7. E ela sabia que nenhum deles iria querer. Principalmente Orgulho, que era o "chefe" deles.

Ela parou. Sentiu uma brisa sobre sua face:

-"As vezes, só as vezes...queria ter nascida humana!" – Ela pensou. Mas logo teve um arrepio – O Orgulho está me chamando! – E ela foi embora.

Depois de muitas discussões, Miroku levou Kagome de volta para a casa de Sango. Lá, ela optou por não dormir, já que mesmo que tentasse, sabia que não conseguiria. Então ficou sentada no colchão o qual dormira antes, pensando:

-" Isso foi...muito injusto! Como puderam fazer tamanha crueldade com o meu Inuyasha? Não deixá-lo dormir! Que tipo de...de...demônio faria isso!" – Kagome começou a chorar, o que fez Sango acordar.

- Kagome, já acordou? – Ela se sentou na cama, mas percebeu o estado emocional em que se encontrava a amiga. Ela se assustou – Kagome! – Sango foi em direção a ela e a abraçou – Calma, o que aconteceu?

- Nada Sango! – Ela mentiu, pensou rápido em uma desculpa, por fim deu a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça – Foi só um pesadelo!

- Que tipo de pesadelo? – Sango perguntou.

- Um terrível pesadelo!

- Sabe...o Inuyasha costuma ter pesadelos também! – Isso fez Kagome chorar mais.

- Fiquei sabendo...- Ela e soltou de Sango, e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Bem...vamos tomar café?

- Claro! – Kagome conseguiu sorrir. Mas estava com muita raiva.

As duas foram para a sala de jantar. Lá tomaram o café da manha.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha tomava um leite enquanto Miroku só o olhava:

- Como consegue tomar 3 copos de leite, e ainda comer 2 pães com copa, toda a manha, sem engordar? – Miroku perguntava.

- Vai saber! – Disse Inuyasha depois de tomar o ultimo gole do copo.

- Você não engorda de ruim, isso sim! – Miroku debochou.

- Pra um ex-demônio, isso seria um elogio! – Inuyasha deu uma mordida no pão. Miroku começava a pensar.

- "E agora? Como vou sabe se o Kuranosuke ainda é namorado da Sango?" – Ele pensou – "Já sei, é só eu perguntar pro Kohaku! Mas tem que ser uma hora em que a Sango não esteja em casa!"

- Bem, hoje é sábado e não tem nada pra fazer. Será que a gente não podia sair com as meninas?

- Grande idéia Inuyasha! – Miroku sorriu, Inuyasha estranhou.

- Não sabia que gostava tanto assim da Sango! – Ele zoou.

- Idiota! – Miroku sussurrou – Bem, é o seguinte: você vai convidar a Kagome e a Sango pra sair, ou melhor ainda, você vai convencer a Kagome a convidar a Sango pra sair!

- Que?! Como assim? – Ele perguntou assustado, mas Miroku fingiu não ligar.

-...pra mim poder perguntar pro Kohaku se a Sango gosta de mim! – Miroku disse confiante.

- E como você quer que eu convença a Kagome a chamar a Sango pra sair junto com ela?

- Dá um jeito! - Miroku respondeu.

Duas horas depois, Inuyasha ligava para Kagome:

- Se eu não ligar, é capaz do Miroku me matar...Alo?

_- Alo? Inuyasha, é você?_

- Sou sim! Sabe eu... – Ele ia continuar, mas ela o cortou.

_- Já esta se sentindo melhor, ou ainda esta machucado?_

- Não, eu estou bem, e obrigado por perguntar! Mas eu te liguei pra pedir um favor!

_- E qual seria?_

- Bem...por alguma razão, o Miroku quer ir falar com o Kohako, e ele não quer que a Sango esteja ai! Então, ele quer que você dê um jeito de sair com a Sango!

_- Bem...não sei se isso vai dar certo!a Sango não esta se sentindo muito bem..._

- Por favor Kagome, é só desta vez! Se não, o Miroku vai ficar enchendo a minha paciência!

_- Ok, ok...vou ver se dou um jeito!se eu conseguir eu te ligo!_

- Ok

_- Tchau!_

- Tchau! – E ele desligou – Esse Miroku... – Inuyasha disse para si mesmo.

- E ai Inuyasha, já falo com ela?

- Já, já sim Miroku...

- Que bom! – Ele sorriu.

- Se ela conseguir convencer a Sango, ela nos liga!

- Certo...- Miroku deu um sorriso amarelo – E você vai comigo!

- O QUE?! – Inuyasha gritou espantado.

Na casa de Sango, Kagome tentava arrumar uma desculpa para sair com Sango:

- " Se minha mãe tivesse em casa dava até pra ir pra lá, mas ela ta trabalhando! Droga! Preciso arranjar um lugar!..." Sango? – Ela disse se referindo a garota entrar no cômodo.

- Quem era no telefone Kagome?

- Era...a minha mãe! Ela queria saber se eu tinha dormido bem! – Kagome sorriu – Sango, será que podíamos ir em alguma sorveteria?

- Claro que sim, mas porque?

- Hã...é que...estou com vontade de tomar sorvete, só isso! – Ela sorriu.

- Certo, tem uma perto da minha casa, se quiser...

- Ótimo, então vamos logo! – Ela sorriu.

As duas se arrumaram para ir para a sorveteria. Neste meio tempo Kagome ligava para Inuyasha avisando que os dois já podiam ir falar com Kohaku, mas que tinham de ser rápidos.

Poucos minutos de Kagome e Sango saírem de casa, Inuyasha e Miroku chegaram:

- Mas quem será a essa hora? – Kohaku se perguntava abrindo a porta – Inuyasha? Miroku?

- Oi Kohaku! – Disse Miroku – Nós...

- Sinto muito mas a minha irmã e a Kagome acabaram de sair, e eu não sei aonde ela foram não!

- Não se preocupe Kohaku, viemos aqui pra falar com você! – Disse Miroku.

- Comigo? – O garoto se perguntou.

Os dois entraram na sala, se sentando no sofá. Kohaku se sentou em uma poltrona a frente deles. Ele estava curioso para saber o que eles queriam falar:

- E então, o que que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa de errado?

- Bom, queríamos saber se a Sango gosta de algum menino! – Perguntou Miroku.

- Hum...ultimamente ela tem ficado um pouco mais alegre que o normal, mas não sei se seria por causa de algum garoto! - Miroku soltou um sorriso, mas logo o desfez.

- E...ela tem falado sobre algum menino ultimamente? – Ele perguntou.

- Não muito...a Sango é um pouco fechada, principalmente em relação a esses assuntos. Mas ela conversa muito com a Kagome sobre isso, ela deve saber de alguma coisa!

- A Kagome não contaria! – Disse Inuyasha

- Hum...então pra ficar mais fácil, ela tem falado sobre mim? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Não, na verdade não! – Miroku se desapontou.

- Bem...e ela, tem falado muito...sobre... – Miroku iria falar, mas Inuyasha interferiu.

- Olha, a Sango ainda tem algum relacionamento com o Kuranosuke? – Inuyasha disse direto, afinal já estava se cansando com a demora do primo.

- Kuranosuke? – Kohaku perguntou – Não, acho que...- Mas ele se lembrou do beijo que vira no dia anterior – Espera! Ontem mesmo ele veio aqui pra tentar voltar com a Sango! – Miroku levou um choque – E...parece que ela aceitou!

- Como assim, parece? – Inuyasha perguntou desconfiado.

- Hora...eles se beijaram, nada de mais! – Kohaku disse simples, mas isso fez com que Miroku se estressasse.

- Se beijaram em?! – Ele disse sério. Mas neste momento, Sango e Kagome entraram na casa.

- Tem certeza Sango, que não existe mais nenhuma sorveria pro aqui? – Kagome insistia.

- Não perto da minha casa! Depois nós vamos pra lá!

- "Droga, porque justo hoje a sorveteria tinha que estar fechada?" – Kagome se perguntava.

As duas pararam quando entraram na sala e viram Inuyasha e Miroku sentados no sofá. Sango olhava-os confusa, afinal o que estariam fazendo em sua casa? Mas quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Miroku, ela sentiu um frio na espinha. Ele nunca a havia olhado daquela forma, cuja ela não conseguia definir. Seria...irritado? Decepcionado? Ou seria ciúmes? Não sabia explicar, só sabia que tinha que falar alguma coisa:

- Mi...Miroku, Inuyasha? O que estão fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou meio sem graça.

- Nós... – Inuyasha ia dizer, mas Miroku interferiu.

- Já estamos de saída! – Ele se levantou – Até depois Kohaku, tchau Kagome! – Ele disse sorrindo. Mas ao passar por Sango, a olhou meio fria – Adeus para sempre, Sango.

Ele saiu pela porte seguido de Inuyasha. Mas aquelas palavras fizeram Sango gelar, afinal porque ele havia a olhado daquela maneira? Sango se sentiu culpada, e seus olhos já davam sinais de que iriam desabar. Ela não agüentou, se ajoelhou no chão e começou a chorar, logo acudida por Kohaku e Kagome:

- Sango calma, o Miroku não fez aquilo por mal! – Kagome tentava inutilmente dizer algo, mas não pareceu alegrar a pobre moça ajoelhada no chão. Por fim Kagome se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

- Irmã, não fique triste, vai ficar tudo bem! – Disse Kohako colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Sango.

- Não, o Miroku não é do tipo de homem que fica bravo com qualquer um por qualquer motivo! – Sango soluçou – Eu devo ter feito algo, eu devo...

- Kohaku, o que ele veio perguntar pra você? – Kagome questionou.

- Um monte de coisas, se a Sango estava apaixonada por alguém, se ela não havia comentado comigo, e se ela ainda namorava o Kuranosuke!

- Kuranosuke? – Kagome perguntou.

- Kurano...suke. – Afirmou Sango.

- E foi só eu responder que sim que ele já ficou bravo! – Disse Kohaku.

- "Miroku...você deve estar muito apaixonado pela Sango!" – Kagome pensou.

Enquanto isso, Miroku e Inuyasha voltavam pra casa. Porém Miroku andava em passos largos, o que fazia Inuyasha ficar pra trás:

- Ei...ei...EI?! MIROKU ME ESPERA! – Inuyasha saiu correndo até ele. Este se virou.

- Hora, ande mais depressa Inuyasha! – Ele disse meio irritado.

- Só porque você ficou irritado não quer dizer que eu tenha que pagar por isso! – Inuyasha retrucou – E também, tente se acalmar! – Inuyasha foi ao lado ele ofegante, e pôs suas mãos em seus joelhos.

- Ok, ok, eu vou mais devagar! – Miroku se acalmou um pouco – É, você tem razão, é melhor mesmo eu me acalmar!

- Também acho! – Inuyasha se levantou – E na minha opinião, você devia voltar lá e falar com a Sango.

- Não tenho nada pra falar com ela! – Ele disse sério, porém calmo – Só não sei porque ela me esconde as coisas! – Miroku olhou pro céu – Assim, até parece ela não confia em mim! – Ele sorriu e olhou para Inuyasha – Vamos?

- ...vamos! –

Eles saíram andando, mas aquele sorriso de Miroku não pareceu muito convincente, na verdade, ele sentia que Miroku estava muito decepcionado com Sango.

De repente Miroku parou no meio da calçada, se ajoelhando no chão:

- Miroku! – Inuyasha se preocupou.

- "Droga!" – Ele apertou sua mão esquerda sobre o braço direito – "De novo!" – Ele lançou um olhar de agonia, mas logo a dor passou, e Miroku retomou a compostura.

- Ta tudo bem Miroku? – Inuyasha perguntou preocupado.

- Tá, ta sim! – Ele sorriu – Foi só uma sensação estranha! – Ele sorriu sem grassa – "Alguém deve ter ido pro saibuso!" – Miroku pensou – Agora, vamos votar pra casa!

Ele seguiu andando com Inuyasha atrás, mas Inuyasha sentia que aquela estranha sensação de seu primo não era normal. Na verdade, não era nada normal.

Enquanto isso, no Inferno, Naraku conversava com Orgulho, e junto com eles havia mais uma mulher: Cabelos negros, olhos e cabelos compridos e negros, um batom púrpura nos lábios e uma pele branca:

- Está e a mulher, Kaguya! – Disse Naraku

- Certo, deixe-me ver... – Orgulho a olhava de cima a baixo, como se procurasse algum defeito. Mas percebeu que não havia nenhum – Hum...prefeita!

- Pra que me querem? – Ela perguntou ríspida – Quero voltar logo pro reino de Luxuria!

- É sobre isso mesmo que queremos falar! – Disse Orgulho – Por um acaso você aceitaria ter muito poder, muita força e ordenar um reino? – Perguntou ele.

- Hum...claro que sim! Isso é o que todos os demônios desejam, e eu sou um deles! – Ela sorriu.

- Certo, ela esta aprovada Ira! Bom trabalho! – Disse Orgulho – Mas agora eu tenho que ir embora! O resto é com você! – E ele foi embora.

- "Este homem, me é familiar!" – Ela ol olhou desconfiada.

- Ótimo Kaguya, ótimo! – Ele a olhou – Mas...o quanto você almeja isso?

- Muito!

- O bastante para que isso se realize?

- Claro! – Ela disse superior.

- Então, bem vinda ao Exercito dos 7, Kaguya!

- Hum...

- Você tem se superado muito ultimamente. Conseguiu até matar um Anjo, coisa que se é difícil de fazer. Tem concluído 98 a cada 100 missões que Kagura lhe oferece está indo muito bem, portanto quase todos nós do Exército dos 7 percebemos que você era perfeita!

- Como assim quase todos?

- Há uma pessoa que não sabe! Mas logo você saberá quem!

- Então, eu vou ser a líder do exército de Inveja, certo?

- Não, na verdade não! – Kaguya se espantou.

- Mas até onde eu saiba somente esse exercito carecia de um dono! Todos os outros já tem!

- E quem disse que você vai nos completar? Na verdade, você vai substituir!

- Substituir?

- Exatamente! – Naraku deu um sorriso de canto. Kaguya ainda estava confusa.

Neste momento, Orgulho voava pelo Inferno:

- Até que enfim achamos uma nova Luxuria! – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Continua...

_N/A: Bom gente, aki tah mais um cap! Demorei dessa vez, mas eh q fikei sem net :(! Mas tah aki esse cap! Logo mais eu posto o próximo!_

_Respondendo reviews:_

_Agome chan – o.o naum keria t deixar taum loka assim!Kuanto ao inuyasha termina com a Kagome, naum c preocupe, que ele naum vai terminar naum, bem... /-...naum sei! O Kuranosuke já deu pra saber mais sobre ele nesse cap, por isso ao q ele naum eh mais um problema. O Bankotsu..bem, ele eh o Bankotsu! Quando precisar ele vai dar as caras! Naum sei mesmo quanto caps vai term, mas TALVEZ tenha 35 (disse TALVEZ) ! Naum c preocupe, que o cap 20 jah tah kause pronto, falta soh o final, por isso eu logo posto! Ki9ssus pra vc tbm!_

_**sakura-princesa**__ – Hehe! Ele tah sofrendo bastanti nessa fic mesmu! Mas era praser assim mesmo! xD! Brinkdera! Aki tah o novo cap! Pod ler c kiser! Bjos_

_**oikik-chan**__ – Bem, O Kuranosuke jah foi expllikdo aki! Espero q tenha resolvido suas duvidas Bjos_

_**kagome-higurashi-star**__ – Huahuhauha! O Sesshy eh tímido! Ele naum tinha coragem d beijar a Rin ainda (ouviu, ainda) mas logo esses dois c entendem ! Bem, jah q vc mando o.o, tah aki o cap! Bjos_

_**kun-kouga-kun**__ – Hehehe! O Kuranosuke naum eh taum bom assim! Ele eh bem do mau! ...BEEEEEEM! Mas, cá entre nós, precisava d alguém pra te um conflito com a Sango e o Miroku! Aki tah o cap sobre o Kuranosuke (espero ter resolvido suas duvidas) Bjos._

_**dessinha-almeida**__ – Hehehe! Tah aki a continuação da conversa dlas! Espero q tenha gostado! Bjos!_

_**Lory Higurashi**__ – Ah, com Inuyasha Taisho tudo pode! xD! Mas axo q no anime ele sofreu Mais, jah q perdeu a mãe e coisa e talz...bem o cap tah aki ! Bjokas!_

Bem genti, bjos para todos e ateh a próxima!


	21. 20 Brigas

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 20 – Brigas**_

Já anoitecia, e na casa de Inuyasha e Miroku, o ultimo observava a Lua crescente da janela. Olhou para a sua mão direita e começou a pensar, pensar em tudo que havia acontecido desde aquele dia:

-" 100 vezes não é?" – Ele olhou novamente para a lua – "Já foram 79!" – Ele suspirou – Faltam 21!

- Vinte e umas o que? E pra que? – Inuyasha perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Nada Inuyasha, nada...- Miroku olhou pra ele – Acho que seria melhor se a gente fosse dormir, não acha? – Ele sorriu, Inuyasha gelou.

- É, quem sabe...- Inuyasha olhou para sua cama, como se já se preparava para o pesadelo que teria.

- Desculpe! – Inuyasha olhou espantado para Miroku – Esqueci que você tem pesadelos a noite!

- Não tem problema! – Inuyasha se sentou na cama.

- Parece que os pesadelos estão ficando cada vez mais reais, não? – Miroku perguntou.

- É, parece! Provavelmente porque todo o inferno e todo o céu já sabe sobre mim e a Kagome! – Ele se deitou e apagou a luz.

- Inuyasha? – Miroku acendeu a luz e deitou na cama.

- O que foi? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Cuidado! – Não era uma frase comum antes de ir dormir, mas era a mais apropriada para Inuyasha.

- Obrigado! – Ele apagou a luz e dormiu

Kagome iria dormir mais uma noite na casa de Sango. Está não estava em seu melhor estado emocional, mas não estava tão triste quanto Kagome pensou que estivesse. Ou será que estaria fingindo?

- Sango, tem certeza de que está tudo bem com você? – Kagome perguntou para ela, penteando o cabelo. Sango se sentava na cama.

- Absoluta! – Ela sorriu.

- Sango...você não me parece estar tão alegre assim! – Kagome a olhou séria – Quando nós perdemos nosso melhor amigo nós não ficamos felizes, ficamos tristes!

Aquela frase fez Sango entristecer. "Perder", seria mesmo o verbo apropriado para aquela situação? Ela havia perdido seu melhor amigo, perdido. Em fim chegou a conclusão de que era realmente a melhor palavra para definir tudo aquilo. Ela perdeu o Miroku, seu primeiro amigo, seu melhor amigo, e talvez, a única pessoa cuja conseguiu ser dona de seu coração. Sango abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Lembrou das palavras de Miroku. "Adeus para sempre", esse era seu medo, o para sempre. Aquela frase não para de ecoar em sua cabeça. Ela não sabia exatamente o por que de Miroku ter ficado tão magoado com ela, mas algo nela fazia acreditar amargamente que a culpa era dela, assim como todas as outras coisas de ruim que haviam acontecido em sua vida, essa era mais uma delas.

Ela começou a pensar, em todas as pessoas que já sofreram por causa dela. Seus pais morreram tentando protegê-la. Kohaku sofreu por muito tempo a falta dos pais, como o dia das mães, o dia dos pais, natal, ação de graças. Sua família também havia sofrido por causa de tal fato. Kuranosuke sofreu não conseguindo o amor de Sango novamente, e Miroku sofreu porque ela havia 'escondido' o beijo com Kuranosuke.

Tamanha culpa fez o coração de Sango se contrair, seu peito doía e ela tentava arranjar algum motivo de sua existência na Terra. Será que ela teria nascido somente para causar dor e sofrimento ao seu redor? Não sabia explicar, mas queria não ter nascido. Desejou voltar no tempo e mudar todos os traços de sua vida. Começando pelo seu nascimento, queria que também tivesse morrido ao invés de seus pais. Assim, não teria causado nenhum sofrimento a ninguém, consequentemente, não teria causado sofrimento para Miroku.

Ela sentiu um par de braços a apertarem, e viu que Kagome a abraçava. Esta, percebeu o erro que havia falado ao dizer "perdemos". O fluxo de lágrimas de Sango aumentou, e Kagome a abraçou mais forte:

- Me desculpe Sango, não devia ter dito que você perdeu o Miroku! – Kagome disse pesarosa

- Kagome...-Ela disse baixinho soluçando – Porque que existimos? Qual é o nosso objetivo afinal? – Sango a olhou nos olhos.

- Bem...nós existimos porque...Deus nos criou para uma missão! Só nós sabemos qual é! – Ela sorriu.

- Mas...ultimamente eu só tenho causado sofrimento! Sofrimento as pessoas que mais amo! Minha mãe, meu pai, minha tia, Miroku...- Ela disse o ultimo mais melancólica.

- Não fale besteiras Sango! Olha...ele vai ver que errou, e vai voltar pra você!

- Mas ele não errou! Quem errou fui eu! Não devia ter aceitado o beijo do Kuranosuke tão facilmente! Não devia ter escondido isso dele! Alias, não devia nem ter ido falar com o Kuranosuke!

- Sango...

- Talvez se eu não existisse...

- Nem pense nisso Sango! – Kagome disse um pouco estressada.

- Mas eu só criei dor a aqueles quem eu amo! – Sango soluçava cada vez mais.

- Se você não existisse, eu não teria uma ótima amiga do meu lado! Sango, não diga besteiras!

- Mas...

- Sem mais nem meio mais! Nunca mais diga uma bobagem dessas ouviu?! – Sango afirmou com a cabeça – Melhor assim! – Kagome suspirou aliviada. -" A Sango Não consegue admitir pra si mesma que os outros erraram. Como por exemplo, ao invés de por a culpa no assassino de seus pais, que é o verdadeiro culpado, ela põe a culpa em si mesma. Isso vale o mesmo para o Kuranosuke e o Miroku. Acho que no fundo ela sabe que parte da culpa é do Miroku, já que ele é quem está errado, e que a outra metade é do Kuranosuke, já que foi ele quem a beijou a força. Mas ela não consegue aceitar isso! Ela descarrega tudo para si mesma! Ai Sango...quando vai ver que você não causa tanta dor assim para os outros quanto pensa!"

Kagome viu que a garota adormeceu. Ela então ajeitou Sango na cama e foi dormir na sua. O dia havia sido cansativo, principalmente para Sango, e Kagome sabia disso. Iria falar com Miroku o mais urgente possível, afinal, não iria deixar sua amiga sofrer. Nem que tivesse de fazer isso agora.

Pegou seu celular e discou o numero da casa dele:

_- Alo?_

- Inuyasha, é você que está falando?

_- Ah! Oi Kagome! sou eu sim, porque?_

- Hum, será que eu podia falar com o Miroku?

_- Agora não dá, ele está dormindo! Nem sei como não acordou com o barulho do telefone!_

- Bem...então depois, peça pra ele me ligar!

_- ...o que quer tanto falar com ele?_

- Por um acaso está com ciúmes Inuyasha? – Kagome sorriu.

_- Keh! Lógico que não!_ – Ele disse estressado – _Mas o que quer falar com ele?_

- Queria dizer poucas e boas pra ele ver só, alias, você também podia dizer!

_- Sobre o que?_

- Hora, como assim 'sobre o que?'! Sobre a Sango! Como ele pode ter sido tão cruel com ela!

_- Ele não fez mais do que o necessário! E eu acho que ela merecia mais!_

**- Mais?! – **Kagome gritou incrédula.

_- A Sango o traiu! Lógico que ela merecia mais!_

- **O traiu?! – **Kagome surtou** – Desde quando ela o traiu?! Desde quando o Miroku é namorado dela?!**

_- __**Qualquer um sabia que ele gostava dela!**_– Inuyasha elevou a voz _– __**Até Jorge Bush percebeu!**_

- **Mas não era nada oficial! E não venha-me dizer que a Sango é a culpada nessa história, por que ela NÃO É!**

_**- Quem te garante!? Você a conhece a pouco tempo, eu a conheço á anos! Não pode julgá-la só do que viu em alguns dias! E mais, ela podia ter contado pro Miroku PELO MENOS QUE ELA AINDA NAMORAVA O KURANOSUKE!**_

**- ELA NÃO NAMORA O KURANOSUKE!**

_**- NÃO É O QUE PARECE!**_

**- MAIS É A REALIDADE! E TEM MAIS : O MIROKU PODE PASSAR A MÃO DA BUNDA DE QUALQUER MULHER, E A SANGO NÃO PODE SIMPLEMENTE TER SÓ UM PAQUERA?!**

_**- PAQUERA?! QUE TIPO DE PAQUERA É ESSE?! UM FUTURO ESPOSO?!**_

**- NÃO?! DO TIPO QUE NÃO É BURRO QUE NEM O MIROKU! **– Inuyasha entendeu a que 'burrice' Kagome se referia.

_**- PENA QUE O MIROKU NÃO SEJA TÃO BURRO QUANTO A SANGO!**_ – Kagome também entendeu a 'burrice' que Inuyasha se referia.

**- E AINDA BEM QUE A SANGO NÃO É BURRA COMO ****VOCÊ!**

_**- NÃO SOU MAIS BURRO QUE **__**VOCÊ!**_

**- EU, PELO MENOS, NÃO FICO ESFREGANDO NA CARA DO MEU NAMORADO QUE OUTRO ALGUÉM GOSTA DE MIM O BEIJANDO!**

_**- MELHOR DO QUE FAZER ISSO PELAS COSTAS!**_

**- ESTÁ SE PRÓPRIO CHAMANDO DE CORNO, SEU IDIOTA!** – Só então Inuyasha reparou na besteira que tinha falado.

_**- HORA..**_**.-** Inuyasha estava sem argumentos, o que Kagome não deixou de perceber.

- É agora que você fica quieto, não é? Quando você percebe que eu tenho razão!

_- ...Ah...então você realmente me chifra pelas costas, não é?!_ – Inuyasha disse calmo, mas completamente cheio de raiva – _Bom saber!_

**- NÃO VENHA COLOCAR PALAVRAS NA MINHA BOCA INUYASHA! O QUE DISSE NÃO TEM NENHUM FUNDAMENTO!**

_**- SERÁ MESMO KAGOME?! E QUANDO VOCÊ ESTAVA NO CÉU, HEIN?! SERÁ QUE NUNCA FICOU COM O KOUGA E NÃO ME DISSE NADA!?**_

**- SÃO SEJA TONTO INUYASHA! EU NUNCA, REPITO, NUNCA FIZ NADA COM O KOUGA!**

_**- DUVIDO MUITO! VOCÊS ANJOS SÃO TÃO...SUPERFICIAIS!**_

**- OLHA QUEM FALA! SÃO VOCÊS, DEMONIOS, OS RESPONSAVEIS PELAS COISAS RUINS DA TERRA! E ISSO INCLUI A TENTAÇÃO DA CARNE, SABIA? AH, ESQUECI! ****VOCÊ É BURRO DE MAIS PRA SABER ISSO! **– Kagome gritou tão alto que fez Sango acordar.

_**- A ÚNICA CRIATURA QUE VEJO DE BURRA AQUI É VOCÊ! E TEM MAIS, **__**NUNCA VÍ NINGUÉM TÃO BURRA COMO VOCÊ! – **_Dessa vez, quem acordou foi Miroku.

**- PELO MENOS, NUNCA FIQUEI COM GAROTAS FRESCAS E IMBECIS COMO A KIKYO!**

_**- E QUEM É VOCÊ PRA FALAR DA KIKYO?! ALIAS, NEM SEI PORQUE TERMINEI COM ELA! DEVERIA ERA TER TERMINADO COM VOCÊ! – **_Kagome começou a lacrimejar.

-** AH É, É!? SE É ASSIM, PORQUE NÃO TERMINA LOGO DE UMA VEZ COMIGO?! Ah é, me esqueci, VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAGEM!** – Kagome sabia que isso afetaria muito o orgulho de Inuyasha, e era exatamente o que ela queria.

_**- SÓ NÃO TERMINEI COM VOCÊ AINDA, PORQUE TEM QUE SER PESSOALMENTE, DE CARA A CARA!**_

**- ÓTIMO! ENTÃO PODE VIR AQUI AMANHA, SEU BURRO!**

_**- IDIOTA!**_

**- TONTO!**

_**- TROXA!**_

**- BESTA!**

_**- IMBECIL!**_

**- E QUER SABER?!**

_**- E QUER SABER?!**_

_**- CALA A BOCA! – **_Os dois disseram juntos e desligaram o telefone mutuamente.

- Nossa Kagome, estava falando com o Inuyasha? – Sango perguntou.

- Aquele cabeçudo! – Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Naquele momento, na casa de Inuyasha:

- Tava conversando, quero dizer, discutindo com a Kagome priminho?

- Aquela idiota! E NÃO ME CHAME MAIS DE PRIMINHO MIROKU!

- Tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou! – Miroku deitou de lado e dormiu.

Enquanto isso, no inferno, acontecia mais uma sentença, uma sentença incomum. Um dono de território, (ser que sempre era visto como supremo no inferno) havia cometido um erro, um enorme erro:

- Caros demônios aqui presentes dos territórios de Ira, Inveja, Preguiça, Luxuria, Cobiça, Gula e Orgulho, bem vindos! – Naraku passou o olho por todos eles, estes faziam o maior barulho. Talvez estivesse no sangue de demônio fazer aquela bagunça, só por saber que alguém iria se dar mal – A mando de Orgulho, vim sentenciar está criatura! Quero lhes apresentar a antiga dona do território de Luxuria, Kagura!

Kagura entrou no cômodo onde todos a olhavam enojados e superiores. Kagura não se deixou abalar. Iria superar aquilo com a cabeça erguida.

- Bom, vamos tentar não demorar muito! – Ele passou seus olhos por todos os demônios novamente - Kagura, você sabe as conseqüências de sua decisão, não sabe? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim! – Ela respondeu séria.

- Sabe o quanto isso irá te afetar, não sabe? Perderá seu território e seus poderes por um tempo!

- Sim!

- Vou te dar uma segunda chance! Tem absoluta certeza de que recusa a nossa proposta?

- O que vocês vão faze é errado! **Isso é inaceitável! ESTUPIDO!**

- Hum...não sabia que tinha tanta raiva assim! – Ela ainda o desafiava com o olhar – Então a decisão está tomada!

Neste momento os olhos de Sesshomaru e Naraku se encontraram. Naraku o olhava vitorioso, enquanto Sesshomaru o olhava frio. Eles ficaram daquele jeito por alguns poucos segundos, até que Naraku olhou para Kagura e prosseguiu:

- Sua sentença não será tão grave, mas mesmo assim será ruim! Você será confinada no calabouço do inferno pelos próximos 500 anos. E mais, recebera 50 chicotadas por hora até o ultimo dia de sua pena. Bem, acho que já é o suficiente! Demônios Guardiões, levem-na para o calabouço agora! E já podem começar as chicotadas!

Kagura o olhou com pavor, e este só aumentou ao ver dois guardas vindo em sua direção. Kagura tentou sair voando, mas um deles laçou uma corrente em sua perna e a trouxe para baixo.

- Hora, hora demônio fujona! Pensa realmente quer pode escapar? – Quando ele pode a alcançar, a agarrou pelo pescoço.

- Na...Naraku...o que estão tentando fazer é loucura! – Ela disse quase sem ar – Isso é...loucura! – Então, ela desmaiou. O homem que a segurava a levou para o calabouço.

Ainda no purgatório, os outros donos de exércitos (exceto Orgulho) subiram no patamar, todos com um colar com uma pedra de cores diferentes em cada um, e cobiça (que possuía uma pedra verde) segurando uma pedra Azul em suas mãos.

- Bem, meus queridos demônios, antes de mais nada, precisamos apresentar a nova dona do território de Luxuria. Kaguya, queira por favor se apresentar! – Disse Gula.

Kaguya entrou no cômodo triunfante. Sabia que aquela era a sua chance, e não a desperdiçaria. Ela subiu até o patamar onde estavam todos. Ao chegar no topo, Kaguya pode observar todos os demônios do Inferno a olhando, isso deu-a um ar de vitória.

- Demônios de Luxuria, agora vocês iriam obedecer Kaguya, a nova Rainha! –Cobiça colocou a pedra em Kaguya. Após isso, sussurrou em seu ouvido – Se eu fosse você, não andaria com isso por ai! Se um demônio que a pegar, ele será o novo dono de Luxuria, portanto não ande com isso no pescoço!

- Hum...terei cuidado! – Ela disse – **Demônios...**- Ela disse mais alto – **...agora eu sou a nova rainha, a rainha LUXURIA! **– Foi se ouvida várias palmas, alguns assovios, outros vaiavam, mas mal os escutavam graças aos barulhos dos outros demônios.

Mas só um, somente um nada fazia. E este era Sesshomaru, que logo saiu do purgatório.

Pouco tempo depois que Kagura acordou, pode-se escutar os barulhos dos gritos, e das chicotadas.

Era madrugada de segunda. Inuyasha tinha outro pesadelo. Dessa vez, mais real que o anterior:

_**- AH! **_

_Ele ouviu um grito de horror. De dor. Inuyasha abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos de Kagome abertos, mas sem vida._

_O dia chovia, e a água da chuva se misturava com o sangue do chão. Inuyasha olhou para sua mão, e via o sangue escorrer por entre os dedos, em sua roupa e na roupa dela. Ele olhou apavorado para Kagome. Aquele seria outro pesadelo? Outro pesadelo da morte de Kagome? Sim, era._

_- Mate-a! – Era a voz que não saia de sua cabeça._

_Mas, mesmo sabendo ser uma ilusão, Inuyasha a olhava apavorado. Aquele sangue no chão, em suas mãos, em seu corpo. Era horrível. Ele mal podia agüentar ver aquilo. _

_Ele levantou apressado e saiu correndo. Saiu para lugar nenhum. Aquela floresta não parecia ter fim. Correu, correu ...e a chuva somente apertava cada vez mais. _

_Ficou naquela situação por quase 4 horas, até que não agüentou mais e caiu no chão. Porém, naquele momento ele se transformou em humano, e encontrou alguém conhecido, alguém que há pouco havia visto, e que gostaria de nunca mais encontrar:_

_- Bom dia Inuyasha! – Disse Tsubaki._

_-Tsu..su...baki! – Disse Inuyasha assustado._

_- Chame-me como quiser! Só sei que quero causar o pior pesadelo de sua vida! – Ela o olhou maliciosamente, Inuyasha se desesperou._

_Tsubaki se concentrou. Logo de seu espelho soltou varias luzes, e segundos depois saiu uma enorme cobra gigantesca de lá dentro:_

_- Inuyasha, conheça minha mais preciosa cobra: ¹Doku ! – Tsubaki disse, e aquela enorme cobra ia para cima de Inuyasha._

_- "Maldição!" – Inuyasha tentou sair correndo, fora em vão._

_Doku mordeu sua perna esquerda, injetando um alto grau de veneno, Inuyasha ficou parado, não conseguia se mexer. Logo ele percebeu que era um paralisante. A cobra gigante então bateu sua cauda no corpo dele, fazendo-o bater contra uma arvore. Logo, a cobra bateu sua cauda novamente em seu corpo dessa vez, contra o chão. esse movimento se repetiu por mais 4 vezes: _

_- __**AAHH!**__ – Ele gritou de dor - Mal...dição! – Inuyasha sabia que não agüentaria outro ataque daquela veracidade. Aquele era seu fim. _

_- Agora você vai morrer, Inuyasha! – DisseTsubaki. Doku já aproximava sua cauda sobre ele._

**- ACORDA INUYASHA!** – Miroku gritou. Inuyasha saltou da cama com o coração disparado.

- Graças a Deus! – Izayoi abraçou Inuyasha chorando. Mas, com isso, sentiu algo de errado nas costas do garoto, pareciam mascas de chicotadas – Inuyasha...- Ela disse pesarosa – Filho...o que aconteceu?

- Nada mamãe! Eu estou bem! – Izayoi pôs a mão sobre o peito do filho, este batia descompassado.

- Eu senti algo de errado em suas costas! Então Inuyasha, tire a camiseta! – Ela ordenou.

Sem muita escolha Inuyasha tira a camiseta, e vários horríveis hematomas estavam lá. Todos se assustaram com a gravidade dos ferimentos.

- Aonde conseguiu isso Inuyasha?! – Perguntou Inuytaisho nervoso.

- ...Eu...cai...da escada! E acabei me ralando!

- Inuyasha, isso não parece nada com um ferimento de quem cai da escada! – Sua mãe dizia pesarosa - Por favor, não minta pra nós! Somos sua família e nos preocupamos com você! Aonde fez isso? Por acaso alguém chicoteou você? Era por isso que gritou tão alto em seu sonho?

Inuyasha não tinha respostas. O que faria? Miroku sabia a verdade, mas ele não podia sair contando pra todo mundo sobre seu problema com o outro mundo. Não tinha idéias para mentiras e nem queria contar a verdade.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio incomodo por vários minutos, até que Inuytaisho resolveu quebrar-lo:

- Tudo bem Inuyasha, não precisa contar agora se não quiser! Mas um dia terá que contar! E depois...quero ter uma conversa muito séria com você! – Ele finalizou e saiu do cômodo.

-Por favor Inuyasha, se tiver se metendo em algum problema...encrenca com pessoas de sua escola, ou algo de gênero, por favor me...

- Eu te conto mamãe! – Ele a olhou pesaroso – Prometo!

Izayoi sorriu, deu um beijo na testa dele e saiu do quarto. Inuyasha suspirou aliviado, mas seu alivio durou pouco. Ao olhar para o relógio ainda eram 1 hora. Ele odiaria dormir novamente, e ter outro pesadelo como aquele, ganhando mais hematomas...

- Não durma! – Disse Miroku como se lesse seus pensamentos – Fique acordado até de manhã. Um dia só sem 'descanso' não faz mal a ninguém! – Ele sorriu, Inuyasha sorriu de volta.

- Obrigado!

Miroku deitou em sua cama e logo caiu no sono. Inuyasha fora arrumar coisas pra fazer. Qualquer coisa lhe servia no momento.

Tentou assistir televisão, mas não havia nenhum programa divertido. Fuçou o armário a procura de alguma coisa pra comer, nada que lhe agradava. Tentou até jogar _video-game_, mas, tentar jogar um CD já fechado não lhe parecia interressante.

Eram 2 horas quando ele decidiu que iria sair. Abriu a porta da sala, caminhou até a rua e começou a passear por ela.

Ele sabia que era perigoso, mas não se importava muito. Se tinha enfrentado os demônios do inferno, podia enfrentar um simples homem manipulado por eles na Terra.

Tentava organizar um pouco sua cabeça. Tudo estava acontecendo de maneira tão rápida que ele mal conseguia acompanhar. Primeiro seu encontro com Kagome, depois as memórias, depois Sesshomaru, e agora os pesadelos.

Inuyasha sentiu uma brisa em seu rosto. Como era bom aquele vento, aquela brisa...

- Saindo sozinho a noite Inuyasha? – Perguntou uma voz atrás dele. Inuyasha reconhecia aquela voz, só não sabia porque decidiu falar com ele. Ele se virou;

- Faço o que quiser Sesshomaru! – Inuyasha disse sério – Não sou mais escravo do Naraku!

- Será mesmo?! – Ele continuava frio – Então o que me explica esses pesadelos? – Inuyasha se assustou.

- Como sabe sobre os pesadelos?! – Ele perguntou.

- Sei de muitas coisas que você não sabe! Aliás, sei muito mais do que você.

- Se sabe tanto assim, porque ainda não encontrou a Tetsusaiga? – Inuyasha perguntou sarcástico.

- Porque isso é uma das poucas coisas que eu não sei.

- Keh! Deve estar sofrendo sem o poder da barreira da Tenseiga! – Inuyasha zombou.

- Hum...vejo que sabe sobre a história da Tetsusaiga e da Tenseiga!

- Keh! Claro! Posso desconhecer sobre minha família mais sei sobre os poderes dela! A Tetsusaiga não funciona se você estiver sem a Tenseiga, assim como a Tenseiga não funciona se eu estiver sem a Tetsusaiga! E também sei...que se você achar a Tetsusaiga, não só vai recuperar os poderes da Tenseiga, como vai poder usar a Tetsusaiga também! Acha que sou burro?

- Hum...por isso escondeu. Pra mim na poder usá-las? – Sesshomaru perguntava indiferente.

- Isso foi por ter me rejeitado como seu irmão durante toda a vida, e por ter-me feito cair nessa pena imbecil!

- Só concordei em fazer o plano de Naraku para te pegar, pra poder te ver aqui, sofrendo com seus problemas humanos. Essa raça infeliz.

- Raça infeliz? – Inuyasha debochou – Mas me responda uma coisa Sesshomaru. Pode ser até impressão minha, ou posso estar ficando louco, mas você não se apaixonou por um ser dessa raça infeliz? – Vendo que Sesshomaru o olhou diferente, Inuyasha prosseguiu – Estive observando você durante esses dias, e você acha mesmo que eu não percebi que você se apaixonou pela Rin?

O vento soprou balançando os cabelos deles. Inuyasha parecia estar levando vantagem naquela situação. Sesshomaru estava encurralado, não podia negar que sim, havia se apaixonado por uma humana. Mas, se era tão difícil admitir isso para si mesmo, muito menos para Inuyasha, alguém cuja ele sempre detestou a vida inteira.

- Agora vamos, príncipe Sesshomaru, me diga que eu estou errado! – Inuyasha o desfiou.

Sesshomaru foi andando em passos curtos até Inuyasha, ficando assim, frente a frente com ele. Inuyasha ainda o olhava superior.

Mas apesar de tudo. Sesshomaru pareceu ouvir mais seu orgulho que seu coração:

- Está errado! – Disse ele.

- Então me prove que eu estou errado Sesshomaru! Prove-me que veio aqui na Terra por outra razão! – Inuyasha ainda levava vantagem – Se conseguir me convencer, conto onde eu guardei a Tetsusaiga!

- Vim aqui justamente por ela, a Tetsusaiga.

- Mentiroso! – Inuyasha mantinha seu tom de voz firme. Sesshomaru estranhou. Geralmente Inuyasha (principalmente quando falava com Sesshomaru) ficava estressado e perdia a paciência rápido. Só falava daquele jeito, quando tinha absoluta certeza de algo. Sesshomaru percebeu-se vencido, mas não iria demonstrar para Inuyasha tão facilmente.

- Não estou mentindo.

- Ainda quer que eu acredite nisso Sesshomaru?! Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nessas meras palavras? – Inuyasha sorriu confiante – Posso ser desligado, idiota e muitas vezes burro, mas conheço você! Você nunca iria falar com uma mulher humana se não tivesse um bom motivo. – Sesshomaru, pela primeira vez, viu-se em uma batalha que não conseguiria vencer.

- ...e se estiver, o que você tem a ver com isso? – Sesshomaru lamentou-se amargamente de ter dito aquelas palavras, mas não teve outro jeito. Inuyasha então sorriu amarelo e começou a dar gargalhadas.

- HAHAHA! Eu sabia! Sabia que estava certo! Sabia que um dia venceria você! HAHAHA!

POFT!

Inuyasha nem reparou na hora em que caiu no chão devido ao soco do irmão em seu rosto. Mas sentiu a dor, uma forte dor. Afinal, um soco de um demônio ter a força de uma bala em um ser humano:

- Desgraçado! – Inuyasha murmurou. Sesshomaru deu as costas e já abria um portal –Ei, onde está indo? – Inuyasha perguntou curioso.

- Isso também não é da sua conta. Mas, queria que soubesse que a Kagura não vai ser mais um problema pra você, agora seu problema é outro: Kaguya. – E Sesshomaru entrou no portal.

- "Kaguya?" – Inuyasha se levantou do chão massageando seu rosto – Hum...Kaguya! Já vi que ela é outra que vai me atormentar! E falando nisso...como será que vai a Kagome? – Inuyasha se perguntou, e sorriu – Ela deve estar uma fera comigo!

Neste momento, uma certa criatura foi visitar uma velha amiga:

- Kagome...- Disse Kouga vendo a garota adormecida.

- Kouga, você por aqui? – Ela se sentou na cama.

- Ai, me desculpe Kagome! Não queria ter te acordado!

- Que isso! – Ela sorriu – Você não me acordou! Eu nem estava dormindo! Na verdade, estou com minhocas de mais da na minha cabeça pra conseguir isso! – Ela sorriu.

- Que que aconteceu? Foi algo com o Inuyasha?

- Não, dessa vez é com uma amiga minha, e com o...- Kagome parou e serrou os dentes – Cabeçudo do Miroku!

- Hehe! Parece que ele te deixou mesmo brava! – Kouga sorriu.

- **Aahh! **Burro idiota! Estou com vontade de matá-lo!

- Que medo Kagome! – Kouga disse divertido – Juro que odiaria ser seu inimigo! – Tal comentário fez a garota sorrir.

- Hehe...

- Mas lembre-se, sempre que quiser alguém pra desabafar. É só me chamar!

- Eu sei Kouga, e te agradeço por isso!

- Se quiser, podíamos sair pra conversar, ver a luz da lua crescente, sei lá!

- Claro, porque não! Deixa só eu me trocar que logo nós já vamos sair! – Kagome pegou uma roupa e foi para o banheiro. Kouga somente a observava. Mas logo ela saiu de lá – Pronto, já podemos ir! – Kouga pousou (já que este voava) e estendeu o braço para ela, está aceitou o convite e entrelaçou seu braço no dele.

- Que bom que aceitou meu convite! – Ele sorriu.

Os dois desceram os andares do prédio pelo elevador, e já estavam na rua, caminhando.

- Hum...então foi isso que aconteceu? – Perguntou Kouga.

- Dá pra acreditar? – Kagome estava irritada – Nunca pensei que o Miroku fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas!

- Sinceramente, nem eu! E olha que eu o conheço faz tempo!

- E as coisas no céu, como estão?

- Ah...cada vez pior! São poucos anjos pra muitos humanos! – Kouga se lamentou – Acredita que no nosso território só tem 10!

- SÓ 10 ANJOS NO TERRITÓRIO DA CORAGEM?! – Kagome se espantou – Bankotsu deve estar ficando doido!

- Também acho!

Os dois chegaram até uma pequena praça. Nela se sentaram em um banco e continuaram conversando:

- E quantos anjos tem no céu, ao todo?

- Uns...57 se eu não me engano! Enquanto isso tem mais de 3 milhões de demônios no inferno! Também, hoje em dia não se encontrar pessoas de alma pura como antigamente!

- Pode parecer egoísmo mas, não condigo ver o Miroku como uma alma pura! E também...ele é muito pervertido!

- O Miroku se tornou um anjo porque ele sempre ajudava os outros na Terra!

- ...a quanto tempo ele trabalha como anjo?

- Uns 50 anos eu acho!

- Pouquinho!

- Bem menos que eu! – Kouga zombou.

- E eu também! – Ela sorriu e mexeu sua cabeça para a frente, assim vendo um canteiro de rosas vermelhas – São lindas não?

- O que? – Kouga perguntou confuso. Ela olhou para ele novamente.

- Essas rosas vermelhas! Durante minhas vidas humanas, sempre me disseram que rosas são o símbolo do amor! Principalmente as vermelhas! - Kagome soltou um sorriso, mas este era triste.

- Kagome...não é só o problema da sua amiga que te aborrece, não é mesmo? – Kagome se espantou com o comentário – Há algo mais, não é?

- Bem... – Ela olhou para o lado – é o Inuyasha!

- Sabia! Sabia que tinha a ver com ele! Mas me diz, o que foi que ele fez?

- É que...eu acabei brigando com ele por causa do Miroku! Eu tentava defender a Sango, e Inuyasha ele. Depois a briga mudou completamente de cenário, sendo que estávamos brigando por nada!

- Entendo! – Kouga percebeu que havia uma gotícula de água presa nos olhos de Kagome. Ele passou seu dedo de leve embaixo do olho dela, retirando a lágrima .Kagome abaixou sua cabeça novamente – Kagome, sabe que podia ter me contado! Sou seu amigo!

- É, eu sei! Me desculpa! – Ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas!

Kouga a abraçou, e quase imediatamente ela começou a chorar. Ele queria fazer alguma coisa, ajudá-la em alguma coisa. Foi quando teve uma idéia.

Ele se levantou, foi até o canteiro de flores e pegou uma rosa vermelha:

- O...o que está fazendo Kouga? – Ela perguntou ao ver ele voltando com a rosa.

- Foi você mesma que disse que as rosas são o símbolo do amor, não é? – Ele sorriu. Se ajoelhou e colocou uma rosa no cabelo de Kagome – Pois bem, essa rosa será o símbolo do amor que eu tenho por você! – Kagome não entendeu a qual tipo de amor que Kouga havia se referido, pensou ser o amor de sua amizade. Mas ele se referia há um amor incondicional. - E sempre que estiver se sentindo sozinha, ou precisar de ajuda, pode vim falar comigo! – Ele se levantou, se sentou ao lado dela no banco, e a abraçou mais uma vez.

- Obrigada Kouga! – Ela agradeceu.

Ela levantou a cabeça, e mais uma vez seus olhos encontraram os de Kouga. Seus rostos tão juntos, tão próximos...

Kouga puxou o rosto de Kagome para mais perto do seu. Em que logo suas línguas já se encontravam.

O tempo também fora indeterminado. Ele, com sua língua, vasculhava todos os cantos que podia. queria conhecer a boca dela, explorar. Infelizmente, ela não correspondera, estava assustada de mais para isso. Kagome queria fugir, mas não queria magoar Kouga. Agora entendera a que tipo de amor ele se referiu.

Entretanto seu beijo estava tão...frio?

Eles se separarem. Kagome pois a mão na boca, enrubesceu, e sentiu uma enorme culpa dentro de si:

- O...o que...foi que eu fiz? – Ela disse gaguejando, quase sem voz - Na...não devia ter feito isso! Fo...foi um erro! E...eu só briguei com o Inuyasha...não terminei com ele! – Ela voltou a chorar – Po...por que Kouga...por...que fez isso?

- Kagome eu...sinto muito! – Kouga se desculpou, e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da garota – Acho que te deixei confusa! Mas é que...é que...eu queria que você soubesse...que eu realmente amo você! – Kagome o olhou espantada, mas só via ternura nos olhos do anjo.

Entretanto, quando olhou para trás de Kouga, viu os olhos de uma outra pessoa, e desta não havia nenhuma ternura.

- Inu...yasha? – Kagome perguntou, Kouga se virou e também viu os olhos do ex-demônio.

Mas havia sim...raiva?

Continua...

_N/A: Pessoal, demorei menos dessa vez! Tah aki o cap!_

_Ah, a explicação da palavra Doku (já q ninguém aki eh obrigado a saber):_

_Doku- Veneno!_

_Agra, vamos as Reviews :D :_

_**sakura-princesa**__** – **__A obrigada pelo elogio! O Inu, realmente, eu peguei um pouco pesado com ele, mas logo ele melhora! Ateh a prixima! OS: Naum kero ir pro saibudo conciencia da sakura-princesa! O.O_

_**oikik-chan**__** – **__Bem...logo vc descobrira! kukukukuku (sim sou do mal e sim, roubei a risada do naraku kukuku). O Miroku e a Sango vaum fikr bem com o tempo...a naum ser q o kuranosuke atrapalhe novamamente! Bjinhus_

_**kagome-higurashi-star**__** – **__O braço do miroku eh um mistério mesmo! Mas logo vc descobre! xauzinhu_

_**Lory Higurashi**__** – **__Nem sei como consegui fazer akilo com o inu! .! Ateh eu morri d dó! chora e com lencinho na mão! A Kagura...bem...falamos sobre ela nesse cap! Kissus e o cap jah tah aki!_

_**Agome chan – **__Desculpe agome, sei q vc naum keria d jeito maneira q o inu brigasse com a k-chan e coisa e tals...mas eu naum resisti! (foi mais forte q eu .) Agra o inu vai fikr um pouco bravo com a Kagome e...ah! Vo akba estragando a surpresa! Espero q vc naum me mate! O.O! Bjinhus e xau xau! (diz um pouco amedrontada)_

_**jessie-love-sama**__** – **__Brigada pelo elogio :)! I inu realment tah sofrendu (pq todo mundo fla isso?? o.O) mas a Kagura, vc vai ter q ler o cap! U.U Bjos e ateh mais!_

_**sergio-kun**__** – **__Ah! Brigada por seus elogios! E nauum c preocupe com a demora naum, o importante eh q vc ainda gosta! ah aki o cap! Bjos _

_**Sakura-Haruno-chan **__– Sempre digo: leitor novo eh sempre bem vindo! O próximo cap jah eh esse aki! Bjinhus!_

_**Tâmara – **__Oiee! Kuanto a naum ter comentado nos outros caps, sem problemas! Ainda bem q vc ainda gosta da fic! Kuanto a nova luxuria, ela surgiu pra dar um tom d 'mistério' na hist´roria1 Mais pra frente vc vai entender (talvez, nesse próprio cap)! Bjos_

_**kun-kouga-kun**__** – **__A Kagura vai...a leia o cap! U.u! c naum eu estrago a surpresa! Bjinhus e xau xau!_

_Bom gente, bjinhus e xau xau!_


	22. 21 Preocupações

Historia UA (Universo Alternativo)

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 21 – Preocupações**_

PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI! PIPIPIPI!

- Hum...que horas são? – Rin olhou no relógio – OITO E MEIA?!

Ela, mais que depressa, se arrumou e já estava pronta para ir à escola. Tanto que nem se deu ao luxo de ver se alguém já tinha acordado. Abriu a porta com tudo e saiu correndo.Mas um tempo depois, viu que ainda estava escuro, e quando checou seu relógio de pulso, viu que eram só 3:30 da madrugada:

- Droga, ainda é cedo! - Ela reclamou.

Ia voltando em passos curtos para sua casa. Ainda bêbada de sono, andava cambaleando, e não prestava muito atenção no local por onde ia. Por isso, acabou desviando de sua casa, entrando em um beco escuro. E só se deu conta disso, quando um homem resolveu falar:

- E ai gatinha? Como vai? – Tal comentário fez Rin tremer de susto. O homem foi chegando mais perto dela, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, enquanto ela estava de costas para ela – O que uma mocinha linda como você, faz aqui nesse beco? – Rin gelou, não conseguia se mexer – **Ai galera, tem uma menininha aqui...**- Ele a puxou contra seu corpo – **que veio fazer uma visitinha**! – Mais outros 3 homens apareceram. Todos com caras de bêbados, e um deles fumava. O homem que segurava Rin, apontou uma faca para o pescoço da jovem - **...que veio aqui pra se divertir! **

Um dos homens já se aproximava dela. Pôs a mão no queixo dela e levantou, mexendo sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se a examinasse, para que não tivesse nenhum defeito. Logo ele levantou a cabeça de Rin e ela já se aproximava da dele.

Ela se apavorou. Então esse seria seu primeiro beijo? Com um homem estranho que nunca viu na vida, e que provavelmente quereria muito mais que um simples beijo?

Ela olhou para o céu, e nele viu uma figura horrível, parecia ser um demônio. Olhou de novo para o homem, e seus lábios quase se encostavam com os dele. Tão próximos, tão perto...

Seus lábios acabaram se encontrando. Rin não soube e nem queria corresponder, o que deixou o outro homem furioso. Assim que se afastou, deu um tapa na cara dela:

- Maldita! – Ele disse nervoso – Chefe, acho que devíamos dar um trato nela! – Ele disse malicioso.

- Certo! – O homem que a segurava subiu a faca e aranhou de leve o rosto de Rin. A garota quase desmaiou, não pela dor, mas sim pelo susto.

Porém, atrás do homem que segurava Rin, Sesshomaru apareceu, e deu-lhe um soco. Isso fez o homem soltar-la. Rin caiu atordoada no chão. Os outros três homens (vendo que seu amigo se encontrava inconsciente) foram pra cima se Sesshomaru. Mas, apenas com um soco em cada um deles, eles caíram no chão desfalecidos. Sesshomaru olhou para o céu, e percebeu o demônio que os controlava. Este não parecia muito satisfeito. Sesshomaru foi na direção dele, voando. Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, ele fugiu. Sesshomaru iria segui-lo, mas viu Rin se levantas e decidiu que agora sua prioridade seria ela.

A garota olhou no céu, a tempo de ver Sesshomaru voando. Ela via suas, achou-as estranhas, mas não desconfiou de nada. Sesshomaru se aproximou dela e estendeu a mão, esta a aceitou:

- Obrigada! – Ela disse rouca.

- É melhor irmos para sua casa! – Ele passou o dedo por onde escorria o sangue do aranhão. Isso fez a garota corar.

- Certo!

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha ainda caminhava pela rua. Aquele noite havia sido muito estranha. Ele sentiu que logo iria chover, mas não ligou. Continuou a dar voltas e mais voltas pela vizinhança.

Foi quando avistou uma praça, não muito grande, mas havia algumas arvores. Inuyasha resolveu ir pra lá. Adora o contado com a natureza, e certamente não perderia a oportunidade de se encontrar com ela. Sendo noite, seu passeio só se tornou mais agradável. Apesar de não ouvir o barulho dos pássaros, ouvia o das corujas. Estes ecoavam na noite silenciosa. Inuyasha se sentia um pouco livre. Livre dos problemas, livre de culpas, livre de tudo. Em plena paz.

Mas isto durou pouco. Foi só ele caminhar mais alguns metros que viu duas pessoas sentadas em um banco. A principio, nem se importou. Mas ao olhar de perto, percebeu que um deles era Kouga, e este conversava com uma voz conhecida, Kagome.

Aquilo fez Inuyasha se irritar. O que ele estaria fazendo com ela, no meio da noite em uma praça onde não haveria ninguém? Mas ele tentou se acalmar, afinal ele a amava, confiava nela...

Inuyasha foi para trás de uma arvore, e pode pegar a conversa do momento em que Kagome chorava, e ele adoraria saber o motivo.

Não estava vendo, somente ouvia.

O choro diminuiu, Foi quando ele ouviu Kouga dizer "Essa rosa será o símbolo do amor que eu tenho por você!". Isso o fez levar um choque. O que Kouga queria com sua Kagome afinal?

Ele ouviu Kagome dizer "obrigada", e não escutou mais nada por alguns milésimos. Inuyasha teve uma péssima sensação. Ele imaginava o que estaria acontecendo, o que eles haviam feito. Mas temia ver. Não queria saber, mas sentia que precisava, ou isso iria atormentá-lo pelo resto de sua vida.

Tentou se acalmar novamente, pensou que os dois só haviam ficado em silencio somente por terá acabado o assunto, ou por estarem desanimados. Mas isso não deixava ele parar de pensar na possibilidade deles estarem se abraçando, ou pior, se beijando.

Inuyasha respirou fundo três vezes. Suas mãos suavam e seu coração batia descompassado. Foi quando resolveu olhar, e a cena que viu, não foi uma das melhores, alias, era a cena que ele pior havia visto em vida.

Seu coração sentiu um sentimento que há anos não sentia, o ódio. Viu sua Kagome beijar os lábios do ser que mais odiou na Terra naquele momento. Seu sangue ferveu.

Ele se perguntava quando que eles iriam parar. Apesar de ter durado pouco, Inuyasha sentiu que fora uma eternidade. Seus olhos avermelharam (talvez de raiva, talvez seriam as lágrimas se formando).

Suas orelhas voltaram ao topo da cabeça em formato de cachorro, suas asas e rabo saíram de seu corpo, seus olhos haviam se tornado dourados, e seu poder havia retornado a suas veias. Ele havia se transformado em demônio novamente, infelizmente, ele não percebeu.

O beijo ceceou, e neste momento Inuyasha também voltou a sua forma humana, mas seu ódio não diminuiu. Ao contrário, aumentou ao ver eles se abraçando (apesar disso, ele não ouviu as palavras de Kagome).

Seus olhos encontraram os dela. Neste momento, Kouga e Kagome pararam de se abraçar.

Inuyasha ficou parado por uns minutos, até que resolveu fazer algo.

Em passos largos ele foi andando até a direção dos dois. Estava certo do que iria fazer. Por outro lado, Kagome estava receosa, não sabia qual seria a reação de Inuyasha:

**PAFT!**

- Inuyasha, você ficou louco?! – Perguntou Kouga se referindo ao tapa que Kagome havia levado.

- **CALA A BOCA KOUGA, A CONVERSA AINDA NÃO CHEGOU EM VOCÊ**! – Inuyasha olhou para Kagome – **E VOCÊ?! QUER DIZER QUE EU CAI NESSA PENA IDIOTA POR SUA CULPA, E AINDA POR CIMA VOCÊ ESTAVA ME TRAINDO?!** – Kagome começou a chorar – **COM ESSE...ESSE...MALDITO?! SABIA QUE NÃO DEVIA TER CONFIADO EM VOCÊ! SABIA QUE NÃO DEVERIA TER CONFIADO EM ANJOS!** – Ele parou de falar por uns instantes, mas logo continuou – Estou com vontade de matar a mim mesmo! – Ele olhou para Kouga.

**POFT! **(Soco de Inuyasha em Kouga)

**- E VOCÊ?! SEMPRE TENTANDO FICAR COM A KAGOME, NÃO É?! AGORA CONSEGUIU! ALIAS, DEVE TER CONSEGUIDO A DÉCADAS! PRONTO! AGORA PODE FICAR COM ELA!**

- Inuyasha não..não é o que...- Ela tentou falar, mas fora inútil.

**- NÃO É O QUE O QUE?! ACHA QUE SOU BURRO KAGOME?! CEGO?!** – De repente, seus olhos ficaram dourados – **HORA, CALA A BOCA! ** - Ele se virou e foi andando.

- Não, Inuyasha espera! – Kagome se levantou e correu até ele, o abraçando – Po...por favor...- Ele olhou nos olhos dela, apesar de ela parecer estar arrependida, nada o convenceria. Kagome, por sua vez, tentava achar alguma chance, algum ar de carinho, de bondade. Mas não encontrou nada.

Inuyasha a empurrou, fazendo-a cair no chão:

- Eu te odeio Kagome! Ouviu, **eu te odeio**! – Ele se virou novamente e foi embora.

Kagome chorou mais intensamente. Nunca pensou que ouviria tais palavras de Inuyasha. Seu coração se despedaçou. Ela olhou pra trás, e Kouga não estava mais lá. Então, ela abraçou suas pernas e começou a chorar. Neste momento começou a chover. Mas Kagome pareceu não se importar, já que havia perdido o Inuyasha, seu Inuyasha...

Perder. Este era o verbo que havia dito a Sango. Agora as duas estavam na mesma situação. Kagome queria ir falar com ele, pedir perdão mesmo ela sabendo que não tinha feito nada. Mas achou melhor esperar a poeira abaixar. Se fosse falar com ele naquele momento, iria receber outro tapa, ela sabia disso, e temia isso.

Se levantou e foi andando até sua casa. Ainda chorava, mas não queria causar preocupações para seus pais. Iria decidir o que fazer quando o encontrasse na escola.

Foi ai que parou. Talvez, ele nem quisesse falar com ela. Talvez ele realmente tivesse adquirido o ódio de Inuyasha. Isso a fez ficar preocupada, e temerosa. Suas lágrimas começaram a cair mais depressa, e suas pernas pareciam não se mover.

Ela olhou para o céu, foi como se todas as memórias que tivera com Inuyasha passassem em sua cabeça, fazendo um filme. E só parou na ultima, na ultima frase que ele havia lhe dito.

"Eu te odeio!" era a frase. A frase que não saia de sua cabeça. Queria que aquilo fosse um sonho. Preferia te esse mesmo sonho pelo resto de sua vida a aquilo ser realidade. Mas era. Era a realidade.

- "Ele...me odeia! Ele realmente me odeia!" – Ela pensou.

Sentiu seu corpo enfraquecer. Não se movia, não conseguia falar. A única coisa que fazia era chorar. E sem querer, Kagome desmaiou no chão.

Na casa de Rin, Sesshomaru preparava um chá para a garota, ela precisava. Estava muito assustada. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira na cozinha. Sempre que se lembrava do ocorrido, ela colocava sua mão tampando a boca. Não era aquela lembrança que ela queria ter de seu primeiro beijo. Ela queria que fosse com alguém especial. Queria que fosse com o Sesshomaru...

A garota corou com seu próprio pensamento. Como podia pensar em algo do tipo em uma hora como aquela?

Olhou para Sesshomaru. Este trazia um copo com chá, que colocou sobre a mesa. Rin o pegou e tomou somente um gole, enquanto Sesshomaru pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se um pouco distante dela.

Sesshomaru olhou para o band-aind no rosto de Rin. Podia ser só um pequeno corte, mas ele jurou que mataria os humanos que a machucaram. Porém não faria isto na frente da garota. Sabia que ela iria se assustar.

Seus olhares se cruzaram Rin corou enquanto Sesshomaru ainda se lamentava por não ter exterminado aqueles humanos.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou sério, mas preocupado.

- Huhum! – Ela afirmou – E você?

- Não me machuco facilmente.

- Entendo...

- Deveria tomar mais cuidado. Não deveria sair sozinha a noite na rua.

- Desculpa! – Ela parou e tomou mais um gole de chá – E obrigada!

Aquela conversa estava deixando Sesshomaru constrangido, afinal ele estava corando de leve. Como aquele olhar doce de Rin podia o fazer ficar tão conturbado? Como aquele jeito de ser podia o fazer ficar tão apreensivo? E como aquele sorriso podia o fazer ficar tão...feliz?

Sesshomaru odiou-se a si mesmo por ter se apaixonado por uma humana, uma das criaturas que ele mais odiava na Terra, mas não tinha escolha.

Rin sorriu para ele, isso o deixou mais constrangido ainda, o que o fez virar o rosto. Rin percebeu e andou até ele:

- Não quero que tenha vergonha de mim! – Ela sorriu – Somos amigos, amigos não tem vergonha um do outro! – Sesshomaru olhou para ela.

- Só amigos? – Ele disse antes que percebesse, e se culpou amargamente por isso enquanto Rin enrubesceu da cabeça aos pés.

Sesshomaru se levantou, ficando frente a frente com Rin. Ele se aproximou, assim fazendo Rin ficar nervosa. Mas ele parou. Não queria assustar mais a garota do que ela estava assustada:

- É melhor eu ir embora. – Sesshomaru se virou e ia andando até a porta. Mas Rin pegou no braço dele, o fazendo parar e virar.

- Por favor, fique mais tempo comigo! – Ela parou um pouco e depois continuou – Fica comigo!

Ela se pôs nas pontas dos pés e se aproximou de Sesshomaru, fazendo seus lábios se encostarem. Sesshomaru ficou sem ação, mas logo a puxou mais contra si, assim os dois puderam aproveitar o momento.

Ficaram daquela forma por vários minutos. Não queriam se separar, nunca.

Mas uma hora foi preciso, precisavam pegar ar.

- Sesshomaru...eu acho que te amo! – Rin disse e sorriu.

Sesshomaru não sabia o que dizer, por isso puxou Rin contra si, fazendo com que eles se beijassem novamente.

E essa brincadeira só parou horas depois, quando os dois já estavam na cama. Unidos, como se fossem um.

No inferno, Naraku reuniu o exercito dos 7 novamente, que ainda era composto por 6:

- Bem, um problema resolvido! – Disse Naraku – Agora falta só trazê-lo pra cá!

- Que boa idéia, Ira, de se transformar em Kouga e beijar a Kagome a força! – Disse Kaguya.

- Não gosto muito de puxa-sacos Kaguya, mas realmente, fora uma boa idéia!

- O problema é que ele se transformou em demônio por muito pouco tempo! – Disse Cobiça– Se ele tivesse ficado um pouco mais, teria dado mais certo!

- Relaxa Preguiça! – Disse Preguiça– A partir de agora será tudo muito mais fácil! Mesmo que ele volte com a Kagome, ainda temos uma carta na manga!

Na Terra, Kagome havia acordado em sua casa. Estava morrendo de dor de cabeça. Sua mãe (que havia dormido em um banco ao seu lado) acordou:

- Querida, tudo bem com você? – Milena pôs sua mão em cima da testa da garota.

- Sim mãe, está sim! – Kagome sorriu, mas logo o desfez, pois frase de Inuyasha ainda ecoava em sua cabeça.

- Você não parece bem filha! – Milena disse preocupada – Parece estar...triste!

- Eu sei mãe, eu sei! – Ela olhou pro relógio, 7:30 ainda – Acho que...eu não vou pra escola! – Kagome disse infeliz, sua mãe afirmou com a cabeça.

- Certo filha! – Ela se levantou.

Kagome se sentou na cama e pensou por vários minutos, em tudo que havia acontecendo até aquele momento.

Deixou uma lágrima correr por seu rosto, e sentiu a amargura das palavras de Inuyasha. Odiar, era isso que um demônio sempre fazia, odiar...

Ela também se lembrou das palavras que ele disse anteriormente, sobre a culpa da pena ser dela.

Mas o coração de Kagome só parecia apertar mais e mais. Sua tristeza era eminente a qualquer um que a visse. Ela sentiu um nó na garganta, e logo mais lágrimas jorraram de seus olhos.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha chegou estressado em casa. Havia pulado a janela de seu quarto para que ninguém o visse, entretanto, acabou acordando Miroku:

- Bom dia Inuyasha! – Ele bocejou e se sentou na cama.

- Bom dia! – Ele disse irritado abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa e tirando o uniforme.

- Que foi? Você parece estressado!

- É porque eu **estou** estressado! – Ele bateu a porta do guarda-roupa com força.

- E por qual motivo seria? – Miroku perguntou debochado, achando que fosse uma besteira do primo, afinal ele se irritava por qualquer coisa. Mas quando Inuyasha olhou pra ele, percebeu que era algo muito mais importante do que ele imaginava.

- ...Nada! – Ele pegou ar roupas e começou a se trocar.

- Nada? Você chega estressado da rua e diz que não aconteceu nada? Por um acaso acabou encontrando algum demônio, tipo o seu irmão?

- É, também!

- Como assim também? – Miroku se levantou – Quem mais você encontrou na rua? – Inuyasha olhou para Miroku, ele parecia preocupado.

E ficou mais ainda depois que Inuyasha contou o que havia acontecido, e do beijo amargo de Kouga e Kagome.

Na casa de Rin, a garota acordou mas não sentiu a presença de Sesshomaru na cama. Quando ela levantou, ele já estava sentado no sofá da sala. Ela se aproximou dele, sentando ao seu lado:

- Rin...eu preciso...te dizer uma coisa. – Ele disse sério, Rin estranhou.

- Pode me contar Sesshomaru! – Ela sorriu.

Sesshomaru havia se decidido. Não iria omitir de Rin que era um demônio, não pra ela...

- Rin..eu...não sei se vai gostar muito do que eu vou te dizer.

- Ses...sesshomaru! Pode falar pra mim! – Ela pegou as mãos do demônio.

- Rin...eu...não sou humano. – Ele disse sério. A menina acabou levando um choque.

- Co...como assim? Na...não é humano? – Rin se apavorou – Vo...você...é um alienígena? – Mas a garota retomou a calma – Ou está zoando com a minha cara.

- Você não entendeu. Eu nasci em um plano diferente desse. Quis dizer que não sou humano, mas não sou um alienígena. – Sesshomaru parou. Tinha de dizer aquilo a Rin, mas de uma maneira com que ela não ficasse tão apavorada.

- Acho que entendo! – Foi a vez de Sesshomaru se espantar – Você é um anjo não é? Assim como aquele tal de Kouga, ou aquela tal de Lory, não é? – Ela sorriu.

- Não exatamente. – Ele parou – Mas é quase isso.

- Entendo! - Ela sorriu.

Os dois ficaram em silencio durante vários minutos, até que Sesshomaru observou sua sombra, e viu que Naraku o chamava.

- Eu tenho de ir, Rin – Ele se levantou e abriu o portal.

- Promete...promete que vai voltar! – Ele olhou para ela e viu um brilho em seus olhos. Então ele afirmou com a cabeça e entrou no portal – Até mais, meu Sesshomaru!- Ela olhou para o relógio – 8 E MEIA?! – E saiu correndo para se arrumar.

Assim que chegou na escola, Rin viu Sango andando sozinha, o que era incomum já que a garota geralmente vinha com o Miroku e o Inuyasha.

Assim que Sango chegou mais perto, Rin percebeu que ela não estava em um de seus melhores dias. Sendo assim, Rin foi falar com ela:

- Bom dia Rin! – Sango se referiu a garota ter vindo correndo em sua direção.

- Está tudo bem com você Sango? – Rin perguntou preocupada, Sango se abismou

- Cla...claro que está! – A garota sorriu, porém isto não pareceu convencer Rin.

- Não, não está! O que aconteceu Sango? – Rin ainda dizia preocupada. Sango não sabia como explicar.

- É...uma longa história Rin! – Ela disse pesarosa. Mas de repente o sinal tocou.

TRIM!

- Depois a gente se fala!

Sango saiu correndo para sua sala. Quando chegou lá, sentou em uma carteira, abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

Na sala de Rin, ela percebeu que Kagome havia faltado, o que para ela era estranho. Já não bastava Sango, agora Kagome também?

- "Tem algo estranho acontecendo! Eu posso sentir!" – Rin sentou em sua carteira.

Enquanto isso, no céu, o exercito dos quatro reinos se reunião novamente:

- Sensitiva? – Perguntava Souten

- Exatamente! – Disse Kaede – Uma sensitiva! Por isso que Rin pode ver o Kouga e a Lory!

- Hum! Interessante! – Disse Bankotsu – Mas será que aquele demônio sabe que...

- Não, ele não sabe! – Disse Suikotsu.

- Sabe...? Sabe o que? – Perguntou Souten, mas perece que os outros não deram ouvidos a pergunta da jovem, que se aborreceu.

- Vejamos...- Kaede abriu uma pasta – Yoshida Rin! Ela teve um ótimo exemplo na Terra, e praticamente era uma humana das humanas mais puras de lá. – Kaede olhou para os três – É, perdemos uma ótima humana!

- Como assim perdemos? – Souten perguntou, mas ninguém respondeu.

- É mesmo! Mas a culpa nem é dela! Será que não tem mesmo um jeito dela vir pra cá? – Perguntou Bankotsu.

- Conhece as regras! Nós não podemos! Quem sabe na próxima vida!

- Por que? – Souten parecia cada vez mais confusa, mas ninguém queria responder suas perguntas.

- É mesmo uma pena! Teremos que esperar mais uns...100 anos! – Kaede falou.

- **TEREMOS QUE ESPERAR PRO QUE?!** – Todos olharam para Souten – Que coisa, ninguém me responde!

- É que...sabe Souten...- Disse Suikotsu – Quando um anjo beija um humano, este ganha uma grande proteção, uma proteção para o resto da vida.

- Mas quando um demônio beija um humano... – Kaede iria completar.

Na Terra, havia acabado de dar a hora do intervalo. Rin aproveitou para ir falar com Sango:

- Sango, por favor, me conta o que aconteceu! – Rin se sentou ao lado da amiga. Neste momento ela olhou para a mesa ao lado e viu Miroku e Inuyasha – "E por que aqueles dois não estão aqui?" – Rin pensou.

Na mesa de Inuyasha e Miroku:

- Percebeu Inuyasha? – Perguntou Miroku – A Kagome nem veio pra escola hoje!

- E dai? – Ele disse fazendo pouco caso.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que ela pode ter sido beijada a força, ou algo do gênero?

-...Não! Se você estivesse lá Miroku, saberia o que eu estou falando! – Inuyasha tomou um gole de refrigerante.

- Não sei não! A senhorita Kagome não parece ser o tipo de pessoa no qual faria algum mal a alguém!

- A Sango também! E mesmo assim você não foi falar com ela e nem nada parecido! – Inuyasha debochou. Miroku olhou para a mesa onde Rin e Sango conversavam.

- Isso é outra história Inuyasha! – Miroku deu uma pausa, depois continuou – A Sango traiu a minha confiança! Ela mentiu pra mim!

- E você diz como se a Kagome não tivesse feito o mesmo!

-...hum...é verdade!

- Aceite Miroku, eu e você estamos no mesmo barco! Dois idiotas que foram traídos por duas mulheres! A única diferença é que foram de maneiras diferentes! - Inuyasha tomou mais um gole de refrigerante.

- .É, você tem razão! – Miroku deu uma mordida em seu bolinho de arroz.

Na mesa de Sango e Rin:

- Fique aqui que eu vou buscar um copo d'gua, pra você se acalmar! – Sango balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Rin andou alguns poucos metros quando sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça. Em seguida veio uma forte tontura, e logo após uma reviravolta em seu estomago.

A garota ajoelhou-se no chão e via tudo ficar turvo. Ela observou Inuyasha e Miroku irem até ela e se ajoelharam, e mais a frente Sango fez o mesmo. Mas ela não entendia o que eles diziam.

Rin não resistiu por muito tempo, e acabou desmaiando.

- DROGA! – Disse Miroku – O QUE DEU NELA?!

- EU NÃO SEI MIROKU! MAS SERIA CONVENIENTE CHAMAR UMA AMBULÂNCIA! – Disse Inuyasha.

- EI, VOCÊS DOIS?! – Eles olharam para Sango – É MELHOR MANTERMOS A CALMA PRA CONSEGUIRMOS PENSAR NO QUE FAZER!

- É?! E O QUE VAMOS FAZER?!

**- DÁ PRA ALGUÉM CHAMAR UMA AMBULÂNCIA LOGO!** – Gritou Inuyasha mais alto.

- Certo, mas não precisava gritar tão alto! – Miroku se levantou e foi ligar pra ambulância.

- Maldição! – Disse Inuyasha. Ele checou o pulso de Rin e percebeu que estava enfraquecendo – VAI LOGO MIROKU! ELA ESTÁ PERDENDO PULSO!

- JÁ TO INDO! ALO?!...

- CALMA RIN, AGÜENTE FIRME! – Disse Sango. Uma multidão de alunos veio ver o que estava acontecendo, entre eles, o diretor.

- Mas que...- Ao ver o estado de Rin, o diretor se espantou – o que aconteceu aqui?!

- Ela desmaiou! Só isso! – Kikyo, um pouco distante da multidão.

- "Como ela pode se manter tão fria, mesmo em uma hora como essa?" – Pensou Sango, mas ela logo olhou novamente para Rin, que começou a tremer.

- Calma, não entrem em pânico! – Disse o diretor que também se ajoelhou ao lado de Rin.

- O Miroku já chamou uma ambulância! – Disse Sango – Logo ela estará aqui!

- Assim espero! – Disse o diretor.

Não demorou muito e a ambulância chegou. Eles colocaram Rin em uma maca, e junto com ela foi Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku e o diretor.

Eles chegaram rápido no hospital, levando Rin direto para a UTEI. Enquanto isso, os quatro estavam na sala de espera.

No Inferno, Naraku iria falar com Sesshomaru:

- Pronto Naraku! Já terminei o serviço.

- Hum, que bom! – Ele sorriu malicioso. Sesshomaru sabia que quando Naraku sorria assim, era porque algo ruim iria acontece – Sabe, Sesshomaru, Que nós, demônios, não somos criados para amar, certo? – Sesshomaru o olhava frio, agora tinha certeza de que algo extremamente ruim iria acontecer – Por isso, existe uma regram alias, é mais uma maldição. Se um anjo beijar um humano, ele será curado se tiver alguma enfermidade, ou alguma tristeza! Mas...se um demônio beijar um humano, ele irá desmaiar, e pior ainda se o demônio resolver ir pra cama com o pobre humano! – Sesshomaru levou um choque, mas não demonstrou isso para Naraku – Então Sesshomaru, sua preciosa humana Rin, logo estará morta!

Sesshomaru se espantou mais. Abriu um portal e foi direto para a Terra:

- Kukuku! Sesshomaru, você é mais idiota do que eu pensei! – E Naraku sumiu.

Sesshomaru apareceu na sala de hospital onde Rin estava. Ela não parecia nada bem. Estava pálida, fria e quase sem vida. Sesshomaru entrou em desespero. Mesmo que quisesse, nada podia fazer com ela. Não queria, mas resolveu pedir ajuda.

Na sala de espera, todos estavam impacientes:

- Mas afinal, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou o diretor.

- Nós não sabemos! – Disse Miroku – Ela simplesmente desmaiou!

- Mas isso é muito estranho! Afinal, ninguém simplesmente desmaia sem nenhum motivo! – Disse o diretor.

Neste momento, Sesshomaru apareceu na sala como humano, vindo de onde Rin estava:

- Ses...Sesshomaru?! – Perguntou Inuyasha – O que está fazendo aqui?! – Mas ele ignorou a pergunta de Inuyasha, e foi falar com Miroku (este estava sentado em um sofá).

- Eu sei que você não é humano Miroku! Afinal, eu lembro de você desde o dia do shoping! – Miroku se levantou.

- Sim, não sou humano!

- Então você pode salvar Rin, não pode? – Perguntou Sesshomaru. Miroku se espantou com o pedido.

- Bem...na verdade, eu não! ...Mas conheço alguém que pode! ''Cara, como não pensei nisso antes?!" Eu já volto! – E ele saiu correndo.

Sango e o diretor (que não haviam entendido nada sobre aquela conversa) estavam espantados. Sesshomaru olhou para Inuyasha, este lhe lançou um olhar superior, como se dissesse "Eu sabia", isso fez Sesshomaru se irritar um pouco, mas havia coisas mais importantes para se importar agora.

Miroku foi correndo para o banheiro masculino, entrou em uma cabine e abriu um portal. Tinha de achar Kouga e Kagome o mais rápido possível, afinal, dois eram melhores do que um.

Primeiro foi procurar Kouga, que para sua sorte, estava no céu:

- KOUGA! – Miroku gritou voando o mais rápido que podia para perto do amigo.

- O que foi Miroku?! Aconteceu algo grave?! – Neste momento, Bankotsu apareceu.

- O que está fazendo aqui Miroku? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Preciso da ajuda do Kouga...- Ele dizia ofegante – Posso levá-lo para a Terra! É...é para salvar uma humana!

- Humana? – Bankotsu e Kouga disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Que humana? – Bankotsu perguntou.

- Rin...seu nome é Rin!

- Rin?! – Bankotsu disse espantado – Aquela...que foi beijada e foi pra cama com um demônio?!

- Se essa for a causa para ela estar tão mal...sim!

- Não é só a causa! Kouga, vá ajudá-la rápido!

- Porque não me mandou fazer isso antes?! – Kouga perguntou.

- ...eu não podia! Isso é contra as regras! Mas as regras não dizem que você não pode ajudá-la! Apenas que EU não posso enviar ajuda! Agora VÃO!

- Certo! – Kouga e Miroku responderam

Eles abriram um portal e foram parar na sala da casa de Kagome.

- Por que viemos aqui Miroku? – Perguntou Kouga.

- Vá indo pro hospital, eu vou buscar mais ajuda!

- Ok! – Kouga abriu um portal e foi embora. Neste momento, Kagome havia entrado na sala.

- Miroku, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Não temos tempo para explicar Kagome, só sei que a Rin precisa da nossa ajuda!

- A...Rin?

Continua...

_N/A: Gente, mil perdões pela demora, estava sem pc, sem idéia e com milhares de provas na escola! Mas agora estou de volta mais rápida do que nunca (espero ao menos)_

_Bom, vou responder as review ;D_

_Tâmara – A...o que a Kagura fez so vai ser reledado daqui a alguns poucos caps...u.u vai ter que esperar só mais um pouquinho! Bem, quanto ao Kouga, se vc ler esse cap, vai entender o que aconteceu com ele! xD Aqui tah a continuação, bjinhos_

_sergio-kun__ – Como já disse anteriormente, a Kagura vai ser revelada mais tarde, mas o Inuyasha e a Kagome já tão nesse cap, xD! Bjus_

_sakura-princesa__ – O.O (Começa a tremer sem parar) Ca...cal...calma...(roe as unhas e respira acelerado) o Inu e a k-chan vão voltar! Prometo! D Só vai demora um pokinhozinho (pega água benta e joga em si mesma) hehehe...então né...bjões_

_oikik-chan__ – o.o Ah, isso é porque…eu tava sem idéia pra continua no dia sabe...dai parou ai...xP bem, mas aki tah a continuação, kissus_

_dessinha-almeida__ – xD! Ah, coitado do kouga (axo que ele está sendo odiado de maais, mas nesse cap vc vai entender o que aconteceu ) Já o miroku...é um anjo meio problematico! Bom, beijinhos e xau xau!_

_Agome chan - – Aii descupa por ter demorado (motivos acima) bem, é que eu precisava criar um clima entre o inu e o kouga, ia fikar mais lgl xD! De qualuqer forma obriaga pela review, Kisses!_

_Sakura-Haruno-chan – O.O (todos querem me matar o.o??) Ah...é só uma briginha, logo logo eles voltam...prometo ytah (começa a tremer de novo e usa um crucificço) hehehe bjinhos pra vc tbm! _

_Letícia – Hehehe! Eu sei, amas apesar da briga do inicio, eles talvez fiquem de boas ! Já a kagome com o beijo, ela realmente é meio bobinha em relação ao kouga, pois os atté então ela não sabia dos sentimentos, por isso ficou surpresa e não queria magoá-lo (se bem que nemfoi culpa do kouga, se você ler este cap vc vai entender ) Quanto ao que o inuyasha vai fazer bem...isso vc vai saber c ler o cap xD! Bjos e tchauzinho! _

_Rahfa-san__ – Sem problemas, não ligo não, mas fico feliz em saber q vc volto e leu ! Obrigada pelo elogio, valeu mesmo ! Xá xau e bjinhos Obs.: Agora a briga vai começa kukuku!_

_lariinha__ – Leitora nova?? Seja bem vinda! D! Obrigada por ler minha fic e por enviar a review! Fikei feliz (começa a dança) xD! Xau xau e bjinhos! _

_kagome-higurashi-star__ – O.O (outra que quer me matar) Ah...eu seprarei os dois pq era necessário ( usa um escudo de proteção) mas eles vão voltar, prometo! D! Bjos _

_Obs. Pra aqueles que querem me matar (arranja 1 guarda-costas musculoso e fortão para se defender) lembrem-se de que...c não assim não tem mais fic u.u_

_Xau pessoal e kokoro no kissus para todos!_

_Anotar: Arranjar mais 120 mil segranças, por precaução! O.o_


	23. 22 Aventuras

Historia UA (Universo Alternativo)

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 22 – Aventuras**_

Como da ultima vez, Kagome fora nas costas de Miroku até o hospital, com ele contando tudo no caminho, a garota estava surpresa, nenhum deles sabia que um beijo de um demônio podia fazer tanto mal à um humano, então, fazer algo a mais...seria mesmo morte certa.

Chegaram ao hospital, entrando pela janela do quarto. Dentro, não tinha ninguém, além de Kouga e Rin. Kagome desceu das costas de Miroku, indo ao lado da cama de Rin, do lado oposto de onde Kouga estava.

Eles escutaram o aparelho de batimentos cardíacos dar sinal de que o coração parou. Então começaram a se preocupar.

Mas antes que pudessem começar, eles perceberam que alguém iria abrir a porta, Kouga não se preocupou muito, porém Kagome e Miroku seriam vistos. Os dois entraram em pânico, mas rapidamente Miroku matutou uma idéia.

- Não vou deixar que ele entre! Enquanto isso, cuidem da Rin! – Ele sussurrou.

Miroku se colocou na frente da porta, não deixando o médico ou enfermeira abri-la. Miroku mandou Kouga e Kagome andarem logo, mexendo os lábios. Os dois se entreolharam, fizeram um sinal com a cabeça de que iriam prosseguir, então começaram.

Estenderam suas mãos sobre o corpo de Rin, e delas saia uma forte luz branca. Tanto Kagome, quanto Kouga estavam com os olhos fechados, por alguma razão, eles sabiam que aquele era um caso especial, afinal, ninguém nunca havia salvado um humano que estava naquelas condições.

Miroku fazia força para que o médico não abrisse a porta, por fim resolveu abrir novamente suas asas azuis, assim a passagem ficou completamente bloqueada. Mas ele começou a sentir que estavam batendo com algo mais forte na porta, algo como...uma cadeira? Miroku ouviu esse nome da boca de uma mulher.

- Andem logo ai! Tá ficando difícil segurar! – Miroku advertiu, porém baixinho. Neste momento, a porta bateu muito forte contra sua asa, fazendo uma pena cair.

Kouga e Kagome pareceram fazer mais força, assim, uma luz ainda mais forte saiu de suas mãos. Kagome gostou da sensação. Fazia tempo que não utilizava tanta energia assim para salvar alguém. Se sentiu feliz e útil novamente.

Logo os dois acabaram, e assim abriram os olhos. Olharam para o aparelho, e viram que o coração de Rin voltara a bater, os três se aliviaram.

Kouga e Kagome olharam para Miroku, este quase não agüentava mais. Kouga então, pegou o braço de Kagome a levou para fora do cômodo, pela janela. Miroku abriu um portal, e entrou neste. Quase que imediatamente a porta caiu.

Os dois médicos e as 4 enfermeiras entraram no local, e perceberam que Rin já estava bem. Voltara a sua cor natural, não suava mais e seu coração batia normalmente. Mas não entendiam o que havia acontecido ali.

Foi quando uma das enfermeiras achou uma pena, a pena de Miroku. Os seis olharam atordoados para aquela pena, alguns não acreditaram, outros se surpreenderam.

- Parece que tivemos uma ajudinha de lá de cima! – Disse um dos médicos.

No inferno, Naraku conversava com Orgulho:

- DROGA! – Naraku deu um soco em uma arvore – Aqueles malditos anjos! Um dia, eu vou matar todos eles.

- Ira, sabe que eu não posso deixar! Precisamos dos anjos para realizar o nosso plano! – Disse Orgulho.

- É, eu sei! – Ele olhou para Orgulho – Pelo menos, o Inuyasha não será mais um problema!

- Entre aspas! Precisamos de um líder para Inveja o mais rápido possível! E de preferência, uma mulher!

- Hum...você já deve ter uma idéia!

- Claro que tenho! – Ele sorriu – E será perfeita!

De volta a Terra, Kagome, Kouga e Miroku davam a volta pelos arbustos, até chegar a entrada do hospital. Os três estavam aliviados, porém, Kagome não tinha coragem de dizer uma palavra. O que havia acontecido alguns tempos antes ainda estava em sua cabeça. A cena, o beijo. Um beijo roubado e não correspondido, mas era um beijo. E ela sabia que aos olhos de Inuyasha era mais do que um toque que Kouga ousou e Kagome não correspondeu, era uma traição. Ela o conhecia, teria de provar que não quis beijar Kouga, pois Inuyasha não a perdoaria de outra forma.

Mas algo também a atrapalhava, ela soube que Kouga a amava, e não queria magoar os sentimentos do anjo. Estava tão confusa que chegava a doer a cabeça. Se falasse com Inuyasha magoaria Kouga, e se ficasse com Kouga magoaria Inuyasha e a si mesma. E sua dor de cabeça aumentava mais e mais.

Kouga estranhou o silencio da amiga, que em um momento daquele já estaria falando pela alegria de Rin estar sala, mas foi só olhar mais de perto que viu uma lágrima presa nos olhos dela. Ele parou, e deixou Miroku e Kagome andarem um pouco mais a frente dele:

- Kouga, o que foi? – Perguntou Miroku olhando para trás, Kagome faz o mesmo..

- Eu é que devo perguntar, o que aconteceu Kagome? Por que está tão...tão...triste! – A garota se espantou – Po...por um acaso você e o Inuyasha brigaram? Ele...te fez algum mal! Ah! Se fez eu ainda mato aquele idiota! – Kagome não sabia o que responder. E mais, estava assustada: ele não se lembrava da briga entre ela e Inuyasha? Afinal, ele estava lá!

- Ele não gostou muito da idéia de ser chifrado! – Miroku zombou, porém sério. Ele olhou para Kagome irritado e em seguida para Kouga, da mesma maneira. Foi a vez de Kouga se espantar.

- Chifrado? Chifrado com quem?

- Hora, como 'com quem'? Com **você**! – Disse Miroku bravo.

- E...eu?! Quando foi isso? Se aconteceu, eu não me lembro! – Kagome e Miroku estranharam.

- Na...não se lembra? – Kagome falou meio atônica – Co...como não! Vo...você me beijou a força e...

- A força? – Perguntou Miroku – Então você não quis beijar o Kouga?

- Na...não! – Kouga ficou chateado com a resposta, mas já esperava por ela – Na...na verdade...eu nem...nem consegui corresponder!

- Nada tá fazendo sentido aqui! – Disse Kouga

– Olha, ele não beijou a Kagome, pelo jeito quem a beijou se passou por ele, e ainda a beijou a força sem ela corresponder...e nem querer! – Disse Miroku – Só que o Inuyasha acha que vocês se beijaram intencionalmente! – Kagome e Kouga se entreolharam.

- Isso parece obra de algum demônio! – Disse Kouga irritado – "Maldito! Se fez passar por mim pra enganar a Kagome!".

- ...demônio? – Kagome pesou um pouco – Quando demônios beijam humanos, estes desmaiam, não é?

- Pelo menos, é o que o Sesshomaru disse!

- Eu desmaiei...após ter beijado o Kouga. – Ela falou um pouco triste.

- Me beijado uma ova! Eu não beijei você!

- Certo! E nessa confusão toda, quem devia estar sabendo disso seria o Inuyasha! – Miroku terminou.

Os três se entreolharam e saíram à passos largos até dentro do hospital, onde Sango, Inuyasha, o diretor, Sesshomaru e agora o pai e a mãe de Rin estavam:

- Sentimos...muito...pela...demora! – Disse Kagome com falta de ar.

- Vocês conseguiram? – Perguntou Sesshomaru. Miroku levantou a mão dando um sinal de positivo.

- Que bom! –Inuyasha suspirou aliviado. Neste momento o médico entrou na sala.

- Bem...eu não sei o que dizer! – Ele disse afoito. O pai de Rin se levantou.

- Aconteceu algo de errado? – O médico balançou a cabeça negativamente, e tirou uma pena branca do bolso.

- Achei essa pena lá dentro! – Kouga e Kagome olharam para Miroku, afinal pela cor da pena só podia ser dele. – E acho que alguém lá em cima deve gostar muito da sua filha! Ela melhorou sem nenhuma ajuda! – Sango, o diretor e o pai de Rin se aliviaram também – Mas faremos um exame, dentro de alguns dias ela poderá sair do hospital! Mas agora, ela está dormindo!

- Graças a Deus! – Disse o pai dela.

- Bem, é melhor eu voltar para a escola! – O diretor olhou para Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sesshomaru e Sango respectivamente – Estão liberados por hoje! Mas não pensem que vai ser sempre assim não! – Os quatro sorriram, Sesshomaru continuou sério. – Até mais! – Ele se levantou e foi embora.

- Até! – Disseram todos (menos Kouga) em uníssono.

Mas, neste momento Inuyasha pareceu relembrar de seus problemas, e mais, do ódio que sentia por Kouga e Kagome. Olhou pra ela com frieza, está percebeu, e ficou desconfortável.

Precisava falar com ele, precisava dizer a verdade a ele. Não estava suportando mais a idéia de que o perderia:

- Inuyasha...- Ele não esperou ouvir mais nada, se levantou e ia caminhando até a porta – Inuyasha...- Ele parecia ignorar - ...INUYASHA! – Foi quando ele sentiu dois abraços o agarrando por trás – Por favor...me escute! – Ela começou a chorar e soluçar.

Sem muito trabalho ele desviou seus braços dos dela, assim indo embora, sem ao menos olhá-la nos olhos. Kagome continuou a chorar, mas agora mais intensamente.

Kouga pensou em ir consolá-la, mas Sango fez isto primeiro. Ele começou a pensar no que fazer. Queria ajudar Kagome de alguma forma:

- Vá falar com ele! – Disse Miroku.

Kouga o olhou surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo agradecido. Deu um sinal positivo com a cabeça e saiu voando o mais rápido possível atrás de Inuyasha.

Miroku olhou para Sesshomaru, ele também pareceu compreender qual o motivo dele estar na Terra. Miroku se aproximou dele, um pouco receoso, mas tinha que ter certeza:

- Sesshomaru, duvido muito que você me responda alguma coisa mas...por um acaso, você gosta da senhoria Rin? –

Sesshomaru estranhou a pergunta, e obviamente não respondeu. Mas Miroku pode perceber pelos olhos dele, claramente, que a resposta era sim.

Neste momento, Kouga conseguiu chegar até Inuyasha, assim parando um pouco a frente dele. Inuyasha parou:

- Inuyasha, precisamos conversar! – Inuyasha ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, mas voltou a andar, com a cabeça abaixada, fingindo nem perceber. Passou por Kouga, mas este segurou seu braço – Eu falo sério! – Inuyasha ainda estava quieto, e com a cabeça abaixada – Inuyasha, a Kagome está sofrendo muito por causa de mim e de você e...

-Eu e você?! - Ele debochou – Não seria você e ela?! – Ele sorriu sarcástico.

- Inuyasha, qualquer um que te olhar agora vai perceber que você não está bem! E isso é por causa da Kagome não é? Você ainda a ama muito, não é? – Ele desfez sorriso, Kouga continuou – Admita Inuyasha! Você ainda a ama! Então, pelo menos escute o que nós temos a dizer!

- Não quero saber!

- Mas é importante Inuyasha! – Kouga foi para a frente dele, ainda segurando seu braço – Ela precisa de você! Ela...está desamparada, sozinha, precisando de ajuda! Por favor Inuyasha, vai lá falar com ela!

- ...Pra que ela precisara de mim se ela tem um anjo como você! Pra que ela precisaria de uma criatura tão inútil como eu se ela pode ter alguém tão bom como você! – Inuyasha finalmente o encarou. Desta vez, ele não estava bravo, irado e nem com ódio, mas estava extremamente triste. Até Kouga, sentiu pena dele.

-" Inuyasha...não acredito que você..." Inuyasha...a Kagome não te traiu! Na verdade ela foi beijada a força! Nem fui eu quem a beijei! – O olhar de raiva voltou em Inuyasha.

- E quer que eu também acredite em gnomos?!

- Não é isso Inuyasha! Me escute por favor! A Kagome foi beijada por algum demônio! Algum demônio cuja tem o poder de mudar de forma! Não era eu naquela hora! Se quiser, eu trago o Bankotsu aqui e você pergunta pra ele: 'O que o Kouga fez hoje de madrugada?' e ele vai te responder 'Estava cuidando de alguns humanos!' quer tenta?!

- ..."Sem sombra de duvidas, esse demônio seria o Naraku! Mas como vou saber se ele não está mentindo?"...Como quer que eu acredite em você?! Acha que eu não sei que você sempre gostou da minha Kagome? Mentia só pra poder ficar perto dela! Mentiu pra mim, quando eu perguntei se anjos visitavam alguém duas vezes, e é claro que não! Vocês não tem nem tempo! A Kagome também, fica te dando esperanças...- Ele fora cortado por Kouga

- Ela não me dá esperanças! E eu nem possuo!

- Ok, mesmo que não tenha sido você que a beijou, como não vou saber que **ela **não queria te beijar?! Afinal, eles demoraram tanto no beijo!

- Mas ela foi beijada a força! Ela não quis me beijar! E nem nunca vai querer!

- ...não sei se vai conseguir me convencer dessa forma! – Ele disse sério.

- Pensa bem Inuyasha...ela caiu em uma pena de ficar vivendo 2000 anos como humana por sua causa! Quando vocês eram anjos e demônios, ela sempre te ajudava, assim como você a ajudava! E, talvez nessa vida ela também tenha te ajudado! E, pensa bem...Se ela não te amasse, ela não teria feito metade dessas coisas! Inuyasha, a Kagome te ama muito!

- ...e se eu te disser que mesmo com esses argumentos você não me convenceu?

- ...Eu teria que te dizer que a Kagome está infeliz! Pensa bem Inuyasha...você mesmo viu ela chorando por você à alguns minutos atrás! Inuyasha...a Kagome não correspondeu aquele beijo, aposto que você deve ter percebido. Pensa bem Inuyasha, ela estava chorando porque não queria te perde, e se ela não queria te perde, era porque ela ama você!

- ...não sei Kouga...as vezes não parece tanto assim.

- Mas ela te ama! E admita Inuyasha, você também a ama!

Inuyasha virou seu rosto de lado. Lembrou-se de várias vezes que Kagome havia dito que o amava, incluindo naquela vida humana. Mas não descia. Talvez não fosse tão prático de perdoá-la. E sua cabeça, por mais que ela não quisesse beijar o Kouga (ou talvez Naraku) não parecia. E ele também não tinha muita vontade de acreditar em Kouga.

Kouga também percebeu que Inuyasha não estava confiando nele. Ele pensou um pouco, e decidiu que tentaria somente mais uma coisa.

- Porque eu estaria aqui, se a Kagome gostasse de mim? – Inuyasha se intrigou com o comentário - Se ela quisesse ficar comigo, eu estaria ao lado dela. Se é isso que quer saber, sim eu a amo muito, mais do que você possa imaginar, ou igual a você. Por isso, se eu pudesse fazê-la feliz, eu tentaria a todo o custo. Mas eu não posso! Porque ela não me ama! E mais uma vez eu repito: se ela me amasse, eu estaria ao lado dela agora, a beijando e dizendo que a amava! – Inuyasha não gostou muito daquele explicação, mas percebeu que talvez fosse verdade – Oh céus, que bom que seria se fosse assim! Eu, junto de Kagome, que maravilha! Mas não é assim e nunca vai ser, porque, ela não me ama! Por favor, entenda Inuyasha, ela não quer te trair, e nem quis! Ela quer é ficar junto de você!

Kouga o olhou pesaroso, ficou um pouco em silêncio. Inuyasha olhou pro céu, afim de achar uma resposta. O que Kouga falou era verdade, porque ele estaria ali, em sua frente tentando o convencer de que a Kagome o ama, se ele podia estar ao lado dela, a fazendo feliz. Inuyasha também averiguou a questão dos demônios. Talvez, eles quisesse de todas as formas separá-lo de Kagome. Inuyasha não iria deixar, seria mais forte que isso.

Desta vez, ele se sentia culpado, afinal, havia brigado com a garota sem nenhum motivo. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Kouga. Este, o olhava esperançoso, esperando que suas palavras havia surtido efeito.

Ele soltou a mão de Inuyasha, este estranhou. Agora, Inuyasha estava livre para ir embora ou ir atrás de Kagome. Ele pensou um pouco no que realmente iria fazer. Confiar em seu orgulho, que lhe dizia para ir embora, ou preferência seu coração, que dizia para ficar com Kagome.

Como ex-demônio, ele iria ouvir seu orgulho. Mas como humano, preferiu seguir seu coração, assim, saiu correndo para a direção de onde estava o hospital.

Kouga viu seu rival voltando onde Kagome estava. Então se joelhou no chão. O céu nublado lhe parecia uma bela ocasião para fazer as pazes com alguém. Melhor que um dia ensolarado. Pensou no que Kagome iria sentir quando ouvisse, da boca de Inuyasha que a perdoava. Sorriu, imaginou a garota feliz, isto o fazia feliz. Mesmo que tivesse que perdê-la para ele.

Viu seu relógio apitar, e nele escrito o local e o nome da pessoa que precisava de ajuda. Ele se levantou, abriu um portal e foi embora.

Inuyasha sentiu as pequenas gotas de chuva em seu rosto. Ele então se apressou.

Mas acabou batendo em alguém:

- Eu sinto muito...- Mas seus olhos se espantaram com quem havia trombado.

- Olha por onde anda idiota! – A garota as levantou – Ah, oi Inuyasha! – ele se levantou.

- Ki...Kikyo, o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Que é?! Não posso passear na rua?! Tenho que ficar em casa o tempo todo?! – Ela se estressou.

- N...não é isso! Só achei estranho você estar aqui em horário de aula!

- Ué?! Não posso matar aula?!

- Kikyo, você nunca matou aula!

- Estou matando agora! E mesmo porque, não tenho que dar minhas satisfações a você!

- K...Kikyo, você não está bem! Você...não parece você! – Inuyasha disse preocupado.

- **Como é que é**?!

- Você...

- **Tá achando que eu mudei só porque você terminou comigo! Claro que não Inuyasha!**

- Ma...mas eu não disse isso!

– **Inuyasha, sou uma mulher forte, não preciso de homens chatos e rabugentos como você! E se acha que eu estou triste só porque levei um 'pé na bunda' de você, ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO!**

- Mas Kikyo, eu não...

**- E TEM MAIS! SAIBA QUE EU NUNCA AMEI VOCÊ INUYASHA, OUVIU BEM, NUNCA**! – E ela saiu estressada. Algumas pessoas o olhavam intrigadas, querendo saber o porque daquela confusão.

- " Em todos esses anos, eu nunca vi a Kikyo com tanta raiva de alguém!" – Inuyasha sentiu a chuva apertar – " Mas agora tenho que pre preocupar com outras coisas!" – Ele começou a correr.

Chegou no hospital, mas somente Sango estava lá, ainda por cima no ponto de ônibus que não ficava longe, segurado um guarda-chuva:

- Aonde foi o Miroku?! E a Kagome?!

- O Miroku sumiu, já a Kagome disse que iria pra casa! Mas Inuyasha o que aconteceu entre vocês?

- Depois eu te explico Sango! – Inuyasha se virou e correu alguns passos para o leste, depois parou – Sango...você sabe onde fica a casa da Kagome?

- Ai Inuyasha! – Ela disse irritada – Ela mora à algumas quadras daqui, naquela direção! – Ela apontou para o norte – É na quarta virada a direita! Daí vão ter três prédios na rua, o dela é o do meio! – Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça – O numero do andar dela é 7! E é só um apartamento, portanto não se preocupe!

- Certo! – Inuyasha voltou a sair correndo.

Na casa de Kagome, a garota havia acabado de chegar. Ela estava molhada pela chuva, mas não se importou de encharcar sua cama ao deitar-se nela. Ela somente abraçou seu travesseiro, e começou a chorar. Chorou muito e descompassado. Queria não ter aceitado sair com o tal demônio.

Na rua, alguém colocou o volume do som alto, e no inicio da musica "Anywere" do Evanescence. Kagome, ainda em prantos, prestava atenção na melodia. A letra dela parecia ter sido feita sobre medida para o caso dela e de Inuyasha. Isto era, se ele não tivesse a pego no 'flagra' com Kouga. Aquela musica fez Kagome se sentir pior. Como queria ele de volta. Como queria uma vida sem problemas, sem interferências dos seres do outro mundo.

Mas el escutou algumas batidas na porta. Pensou que fosse sua mãe, já que ela estava sozinha.

Ela andou até a porta, e no caminho percebeu que sua mãe havia levado uma cópia das chaves, então quem seria?

Abriu a porta, e nem pode imaginar o tamanho de seu aliviou quando viu Inuyasha na frente dela. Molhado, cansado e arrependido.

Ele a abraçou e a beijou. Ela não estava entendendo muito a situação, ainda mais que o beijo dele parecia diferente, frio. Igual ao que Kouga havia lhe dado alguns momentos antes.

Ela podia estar errada, mas nunca sentira um beijo de Inuyasha como aquele, sem sentimentos.

Ela se encontrava mais confusa. Seria ele o verdadeiro Inuyasha?

Mas escutou as portas do elevador se abrirem, e neste momento, Inuyasha parou de beijá-la. Ele rapidamente se transformou em Naraku. Kagome tomou um susto, dando um pulo para trás.

- Droga, foi por pouco! – Ele sussurrou, mas sorriu maligno – Até a próxima, minha 'querida' Kagome! – Ele arrastou a palavra 'querida'. Depois abriu um portal e foi embora.

Kagome viu tudo ficas embaçado novamente. Seu coração pareceu bater um pouco mais devagar, então ela caiu no chão, desfalecida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome acordou mais tarde com uma forte dor de cabeça. Abriu seus olhos e viu que estava em seu quarto. Encontrou os olhos castanhos de sua mãe, a olhando preocupada:

- Querida, está tudo bem? – A mãe pôs a mão sobre a cabeça da colegial, esta tremeu. Só de lembrar das palavras de Naraku, a deixavam mais zonza – Já é a segunda vez que você desmaia hoje! – Kagome se sentou na cama.

- Não é nada mãe...é só uma tontura boba...

- Que tontura boba Kagome! – A mãe repreendeu – Vou te levar no médico agora mesmo...

- Não precisa mãe, eu já estou melhor! – Ela sorriu.

- Tem certeza querida? – Ela insistiu – Não seria melhor...

- Tenho mãe! – Kagome pegou a mão de sua mãe, em sinal de que estava tudo bem.

- Certo! – Ela sorriu – E agradeça ao Inuyasha!

- Inu...yasha? – A essa altura do campeonato, Inuyasha era a ultima pessoa quem ela pensou que veria.

- Ele está na sala! – Kagome se levantou, indo até o cômodo.

Sentado no sofá, Inuyasha se culpava mentalmente pelo que tinha acontecido. Lembrava-se da cena que presenciara antes de Kagome desmaiar. Naraku, disfarçado dele próprio, beijando Kagome, sua Kagome, transformar no corpo dele e desaparecer. No final o que Kouga havia dito era verdade, e Inuyasha havia feito Kagome sofrer sem nenhum motivo. Isso o trazia mais transtornos.

Viu a garota se aproximar, temerosa. Ele se levantou. Ela podia ler seus olhos, e neles haviam o pedido de perdão:

- Kagome, eu...

-Me perdoe Inuyasha! Eu fui mesmo uma tola! Não devia ter aceitado aquele beijo tão facilmente! – Ela o olhou culpada. Aquilo doía em Inuyasha, muito por sinal.

- Não Kagome, eu é quem deveria te pedir perdão! – Ele parou um momento e se aproximou dela – Olha só o que eu fiz...por minha causa ...você sofreu!

- Inuyasha...

- Eu só te faço sofrer Kagome! – Ele a olhou um pouco pesaroso, está parecia obter o mesmo olhar -...E...quanto ao beijo do Kouga... – Mesmo não sendo culpa dela, e nem culpa do Kouga, aquela lembrança o trazia repulsas. Agora ele sabia como Kagome se sentia quando ele beijava Kikyo.

- ...Isso é passado! E aquilo também...não me agrada nem um pouco! – Ela sorriu, triste, mas sorriu. Percebendo isso, Inuyasha a abraçou.

- Kagome, me prometa uma coisa?

- Claro Inuyasha! É só dizer!

- Não vamos mais brigar, sem antes perguntarmos um ao outro o que aconteceu!

- ...Por mim, tudo bem!

Seus lábios se uniram, em uma brincadeira que só eles conheciam. Nunca houve nada melhor para nenhum dos dois. Nem em nenhuma outra vida, nem com nenhuma outra pessoa. Era somente entre eles, entre si que conseguia ser tão especial.

- Kagome, Inuyasha? – Eles param.

- Sim mãe? – Kagome respondeu, um pouco corada.

- Eu vou voltar a trabalhar, por volta de umas 8 horas eu já estou aqui! Se quiserem comida tem na geladeira ou no armário, e vocês sabem cozinha, não sabem? – Os dois afirmaram com a cabeça – Ótimo, já estou saindo! – Ela abriu saiu pela porta de casa e a trancou em seguida.

- Que horas são? – Kagome perguntou.

- Quatro e meia! – ele respondeu olhando em seu relógio de pulso – Tive que ligar pra sua mãe! Afinal, não ia te deixar com a roupa molhada! Ela também me emprestou umas roupas do seu pai! Mas, ele não vai ficar bravo?

- Que isso! Ele não é do tipo de pai que fica ciumento! – ela sorriu.

- Ufa! Isso me deixa mais aliviado! – Ele sorriu.

Eles se olharam mais uma vez, e nesta hora suas bocas se encontraram. Era um beijo tão doce, mas ao mesmo tempo tão selvagem...

Podiam se conhecer a milênios, mas aquele toque, simples toque, nunca deixou de ser tão especial.

Porém, nunca houve um algo mais. O ato cuja os anjos, por piores que fossem, nunca cometiam, e demônios... bem, demônios são demônios.

Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo e a levou para o quarto dos pais, assim depositando a garota na cama, está enrubesceu, sabendo o que o ex-demônio planejava fazer.

- Inuyasha...

- Não se preocupe Kagome, confie em mim! – Ele sorriu.

- Eu...nunca fiz isso antes...nem em minhas outras vidas humanas... – Ele desfez o sorriso, mas logo o colocou novamente.

- Não se preocupe, eu prometo que não vai ocorrer nada errado! – Ele se sentou ao lado dele, e entrelaçou sua mão na dela – Eu prometo! – Ele a beijou.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Kagome ceder. Afinal ela também queria, talvez até mais que ele.

Eram 7 horas quando os dois se deitaram na cama, cansados, porém completos. Afinal, tinham se tornado um, tinham feito amor pela primeira vez.

Enquanto que para Kagome era somente sua primeira vez, deveria ser a milionésima para Inuyasha. Mas nenhuma se comparava a aquela que ele acabara de ter.

Ele virou pro lado, e viu que a garota adormecera. Resolveu então levantar, se vestir e sair do quarto.

Qualquer um que o visse, perceberia que ele parecia o homem mais feliz do mundo, e era como se sentia.

Ele foi tomar um copo de água. Precisava. Encheu até a boca do copo e depois tomou tudo em um gole só.

Mas foi só colocar o copo em cima da pia que todas suas antigas preocupações voltaram. Ainda não engolia o que Naraku fizera. Por um acaso estava tentando deixar sua Kagome doente, ou pior, morta? Era isso que queria saber. Ele olhou para a janela que estava na frente da pia, viu toda a cidade. Viu um casal de enamorados andando de mãos dadas pela calçada, felizes. Queria poder fazer isso, sem interrupções, sem problemas, sem culpas. Mas por enquanto, isso era uma coisa que não aconteceria.

De repente sentiu um par de braços o apertarem por trás, está era Kagome, que parecendo saber as dores do ex-demônio, foi consolá-lo. Afinal, eles estavam juntos, pro que desse e viesse. E ficariam assim até o fim.

Ele pôs sua mão por cima da dela. E ficaram naquele momento por um bom tempo. Viram o pôr-do-sol e as estrelas se formarem no céu. Queriam ficar daquele jeito pra sempre. Mas o sempre, estava muito longe.

- "Eu te prometo Kagome, que nós vamos sair dessa! E ficaremos juntos, pra sempre!" – Inuyasha jurou em pensamento.

Ficaram daquele jeito por mais um tempo, até que Inuyasha resolveu olhar no relógio e percebeu que estava tarde. Se despediu de Kagome com um longo beijo, depois fora embora.

Naquele momento, Kouga fora ver Miroku:

- Então, pra que me chamou Miroku? – Perguntou Kouga, entrando no quarto.

- Quero saber se conseguiu juntar aqueles dois! – Miroku sorriu.

- Ah, consegui! – Kouga também sorriu. Mas então ficou sério – Mas eu...acabei descobrindo algo sobre o Inuyasha! – Miroku ficou intrigado.

- Algo?

- Pode ser só impressão minha mas...- Ele fez uma pausa, se lembrando das palavras de Inuyasha – Ele não se sente seguro pela Kagome ter sido uma anja! Acho que é como se ele...não se sentisse digno de amá-la!

- Hum...isso explica o ódio repentino que ele teve depois de ver a Kagome com você! Acho que... por ser com você, um anjo, ele se sentiu humilhado! Mas fico feliz que agora ele sabe que não foi você, e sim um demônio do inferno! – Miroku se calou. Mas logo levou um choque – Mas...como souberam que...você gostava da Kagome?! Que eu saiba, nenhum demônio deveria saber disso! – Kouga também se assustou.

- Está insinuando que há um espião entre os anjos?

- Precisamente!

- Mas...acho que não! Se não, provavelmente os lideres dos 4 reinos saberiam!

- Mesmo assim, é melhor ficarmos de olho, e talvez até avisar o Bankotsu!

PIPIPIPI!

- Bem, tenho que ir, tchau Miroku! – Kouga abriu um novo portal.

- Até mais Kouga! – Miroku acenou.

De repente ele ouviu a porta da frente se abrindo. Mas ficou tranqüilo quando da janela viu Inuyasha entrar.

Este recebeu uma boa bronca de sua mãe por não ter dado noticias o dia todo, mas ela se tranqüilizou vendo que o filho estava bem.

Inuyasha já subia para seu quarto, quando seu pai entrou em casa. Este foi cumprimentar o filho, e a primeira coisa que disse foi:

- Depois do jantar Inuyasha, quero ter uma conversa séria com você!

Inuyasha somente afirmou com a cabeça, e logo a comida já estava na mesa. Onde os 4 foram jantar.

.O.O.O.O.

- Suikotsu, muito obrigada pelas suas informações! – Agradeceu Naraku ao mais novo amigo.

- Que isso, fora uma honra Ira! – Curvou-se Suikotsu.

Ele estava diferente. Possuía mascas em seu rosto, e seus olhos (antes azuis) agora estavam vermelhos. Também possuía azas de morcego negras, e uma calda comprida e fina. Sua voz era mais grossa, e seus cabelos estavam mais armados.

- Não precisa se humilhar pra mim! – Naraku sorriu – Você é um de nós agora! – Naraku sorriu mais largo.

- Agradeço aos seus elogios, mas preciso voltar para o céu! Os donos de território estão me esperando! – Suikotsu preparou-se para abrir um portal, mas fora advertido por Naraku.

- Tome cuidado para eles não te pegarem, e cuide bem do seu orgulho! – Naraku sorriu, este sorriso fora retribuído por Suikotsu, que voltara para o céu.

Continua...

_Olá pessoal! Demorei menos dessa vez, né?_

_O cap 23 tah na metade, logo, logo eu posto ele!_

_Ah, agradeço a todas as reviews que tenho recebido! Muito obrigada!_

_Agra, sem mais delongas vou responder as que me enviaram!_

_**sakura-princesa**__** – **__bem, nhá...oi! Todo bem?_

_(A vê olhando malignamente) O.O SOCORROOOOOOO ELA VAI ME MATAR!_

_Toh ficando com medo d vc! Mt MT medo! (anotar, se enconder debaixo das cobertas antes de dormir)_

_Por favor, NAUM ME MATE T-T! TE IMPLORO!_

_Hehehe...(ri sem graça) bem, como pode perceber, o Inu e a k-chan estaum as boas (menos mal pra mim o.o) Hehehe...xD_

_Bem, jah vou indo, (se ajoelha) NAUM ME MATE! T-T!_

_Xauzinhu_

_PS. NAUM ME MATE!T-T_

_**Lory Higurashi**__ – Ah, sem problemas! E naum se preocupa, q a rin ..bem...leia o cap! U.u! Heheh! O novo cap tah aki! Bjões!_

_**Dani**__ – xD! Precisava criar um drama nessa parte! O.o! xD! Bjaum_

_**Sakura-Haruno-chan **__– (Outra q quer me matar...) Naum se preocupe, todo dará certo no final! _

_Pelo menos, por enkuanto kukuku_

_xD! Aki tah o novo cap! Bjux_

_**dessinha-almeida**__ – Tah aki a continuação, leia pf! Bjinhos_

_**Letícia**__ – Ah, obrigada! Demorei mt pra escrever akele cap! :P!_

_Sim, o Naraku é o Ira!_

_O Kouga é inocente, coitado! Ainda mato qm escreveu essa fic! (pêra ai, fui eu :S)_

_Heheh!_

_O seshynão sabia mesmo da regra, mas naum se preocue, tudo voltara "quase" ao normal! _

_O novo cap tah aki! Espero q goste!_

_Bjoes_

_**lariinha**__ – xD! Q bom q gosto da fic! Fiko feliz! :D!_

_Eh, a fic parece meio grande..._

_Nem quero ver kuantas paginas tem, mas da ultima vez tava 149! :S!_

_xD! Axo q naum demorei mt (espero) jah q o cap tah aki!_

_Bjaum!_

_**oikik-chan**__** - **__Naum se preocupe, a rin vai fikr bem! :D! Afinal, eu so adepta a final feliz!_

_Pelo menos por enkuanto kukuku_

_xD! Ah, ela vai...pera ai, leia a fic! U.U!_

_Hehehe!_

_Kokoro no Kissus! _

_**sergio-kun**__** – **__Ah! Brigada pelo elogio! _

_Q bom q vc sempre gosta! _

_Sem pessoas como vc a fic naum andaria..._

_xD! _

_Bem, agra vc para d fik curioso! _

_Kissus!_

_Bem gente, antes de partir, quero avisar uma coisinha:_

_Esses dias, tive uma idéia para fazer uma história paralela baseada em __**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno", **__não sei se vocês vão gostar ou não, mas tem a ver com dois personagens dessa fanfic! É uma história que vai contar do passado deles, mas eu ainda não posso por, se não vai estragar uma surpresa que eu estou preparando! Ela está com a metade de seu 1° cap pronto, e logo logo (assim que eu revelar uma coisinha nessa fic) eu posto ela!_

_Agra finalizando ak:_

_Bjos e abraços a todos!_

_Xauzinho!_


	24. 23 O Antigo Rei Do Exercito de Ira

Historia UA (Universo Alternativo)

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 23 –**__** A Aparição do**__** Antigo Rei do Exército de Ira**_

Inuytaisho se sentou no sofá, com Inuyasha na poltrona da frente. Os dois se encararam durante algum tempo, até que Inuyasha resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Pai, vai dizer logo ou vamos ficar nos olhando como estatuas no museu? – Inuyasha perguntou.

Ultimamente, estava difícil para Inuyasha chamar Inuytaisho de pai. Afinal, depois que se lembrou de tudo (e descobriu que ele não era seu pai em outras vidas e nem mesmo quando ele era um demônio) era estranho, um ser com quem viveu tão pouco tempo em relação a sua idade, talvez até mais novo, ser chamado de pai. E também, Inuyasha nunca tivera um pai quando demônio, afinal seu pai havia sumido pra sabe Deus onde, e sua mãe morrido na hora do parto.

Pelo menos, era o que contavam lá no inferno.

- Filho, você ainda tem aqueles pesadelos? – Inuyasha estranhou a pergunta.

- Tenho, mas por que a curiosidade? – Ele disse como se fosse superior.

- E, esses pesadelos são diferentes do que sua mãe, ou Miroku tem, não é? – Inuyasha só se confundia mais.

- Claro que sim! Afinal, as dores ocasionadas nos meus pesadelos, tem um efeito real quando eu acordo! – Ele disse indiferente.

- Como eu pensava!

- Hã?!

- Inuyasha, você é igual a mim! – Agora sim, Inuyasha não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

- I...igual a você?!

- É, exatamente! – Ele o olhava culpado – Eu tenho isso também, desde que...eu nasci praticamente!

- **E..então porque nunca me falou?!** – Ele disse um pouco mais alto.

- Eu queria te dizer quando você fosse mais velho, seria...em seus 20 anos. Mas tenho percebido que seus pesadelos tem ficado casa vez piores.– Inuytaisho não podia entender, mas Inuyasha sabia que aquilo era a prova concreta de que seu pai (pelo menos) havia feito algo de muito errado em outra vida, ou pior: havia sido um demônio.

- Pa...pai...

- Talvez seja algo genético, sei lá! – Ele se levantou – Mas filho, tome cuidado! E se quer uma dica: durma com uma cruz ao seu lado! Como eu, você pode até ter aflições de cruzes, igrejas, ou algo do gênero. Mas ajuda muito! – Ele e virou e foi para a cozinha.

Inuyasha não sabia mesmo o que responder. Dentre muitas coisas que haviam acontecendo, está era mais uma das que ele se surpreendeu. Seu pai, aquele pai, talvez tivera um destino como o dele. Mas por quê? Por que ele teria seu mesmo problema?

Escutou um barulho de coisa caindo no chão, quando olhou pra trás, viu que era Miroku que estava atrás da escada e (provavelmente) escutado toda a conversa:

- Você ouviu, não é?

- Ou...ouvi! – Ele dizia pausadamente – Afinal...o que aconteceu com seu pai?

- Sei lá! – Inuyasha levantou – Só sei que cada vez estão me aparecendo coisas mais estranhas!

- É, parece! – Miroku se levantou também. Mas sua mão direita começou a doer profundamente. Ele então se ajoelhou no chão novamente.

- MIROKU! – Inuyasha foi ajudar o primo.

Enquanto isso, no inferno, Naraku conversava com Kagura (esta estava amarrada em correntes, e com dois guardas atrás). Os dois estavam na frente de uma porta enorme, que estava aberta, entretanto havia uma grade negra na frente:

- Kukuku! Não sei porque não faço isso! – Ele deu um sorriso maligno – Alias, não sei porque Orgulho me proíbe! – Disse ele com Kagura ao seu lado, do lado do 'saibuso'. Ela estava morrendo de medo, quase sem fala – Admita Kagura, você não quer morrer! Vamos, admita!

- Não, não quero!

- Então pare de tentar fugir da pena que lhe dei! Se tentar mais uma vez, você não vai só ver o saibuso, como vai entrar dentro dele! – Kagura ainda estava atônica - _Schließen Sie führt von den ewigen Tod! _– Naraku pronunciou, e as portas do saibuso se fecharam. Kagura conseguiu respirar aliviada.

- Prometo Naraku, que não vai acontecer de novo!

- Hum...que bom! Pois se acontecer...você vai morrer! **Guardas, levem-na para o calabouço! **– Os dois guardas saíram voando com Kagura sendo arrastada no chão.

Quando ela chegou lá, começava mais uma séria de chicotadas em suas costas, e ela não era a única. Haviam muitos outros no mesmo estado que ela, mas com machucados mais profundos. Alguns já estavam tão acostumados, que nem gritavam mais. Mas Kagura ainda não era um deles.

A cada chicotada era um novo grito da demônia. Às vezes, jogam sal em suas costas para que doesse mais os ferimentos, isso fazia os gritos de Kagura aumentarem em duas vezes.

Certo tempo depois, as chicotadas acabaram. Mas só de pensar que mais tarde a seção se repetiria, a deixava com calafrios. Sua roupa já estava toda rasgada pela parte de trás. Isso a fazia pensar. Se não tivesse aceitado a proposta de Naraku naquele dia, não estaria naquela situação. E assim, ainda teria a amizade de Sesshomaru.

Ela parou. Olhou para o céu escarlate do lugar, e começou e lembrar. Lembrar-se de um tempo que ela acreditava que nunca mais iria voltar.

_Flash back_

_Era 3__000a.C:_

_- Ai...que saco! nunca temos nada pra fazer no inferno! - Reclamava Sesshomaru em cima de uma arvore.._

_- Você que é preguiçoso! - ele olhou para a mulher que estava no chão - Um demônio preguiçoso! - Ela zombou._

_- Hunf! E quem é você pra falar com Sesshomaru, o príncipe do sofrimento?!- Ele desceu da arvore._

_- Sou Kagura! – Ela sorriu – E alias, sou meio nova aqui!_

_- Hum...quantos anos? O que fez para vir pro inferno? Em que território está?_

_- Bem...primeiro, tenho 21 anos de experiência aqui no inferno, eu não 'vim' pro inferno, eu nasci demônio, e estou nesse território mesmo, o da Ira. Mas...você é mesmo o Sesshomaru? – Ele assentia com a cabeça – O filho do grande Inuytaisho? – Ele assentia novamente com a cabeça – Puxa...então você é como eu?_

_- ...Como assim, como você?_

_-...- Ela fica em silencio um momento – Você é como eu, não veio pro inferno, nasceu aqui!_

_- Isso é verdade! – Sesshomaru pausou uns instantes, depois continuou – Você parece ser interressante! – Ela sorriu._

_- Você também! – Ela estendeu a mão – Em fim, prazer!_

_- Prazer! – Ele apertou a mão dela, e sorriu de leve._

_Vários anos se passaram, e Kagura e Sesshomaru, haviam formado um certo laço, cuja os humanos chamariam de amizade. Mas para muitos demônios, isso era absurdo. No inferno, os demônios raramente se comunicavam, não que não conversassem, mas nunca se abriam com outros. Eram extremamente poucos aqueles que assim o faziam. _

_Mas Kagura e Sesshomaru pareciam se entender bem, pouco eram as coisas que não tinham em comum. Tinham muitos pontos de vista parecidos, inclusive o de não gostar de humanos e (principalmente) anjos. Sesshomaru também contou que odiava anjos tanto o quanto possível, devido a um acontecimento ocorrido no passado:_

_2650 a.C.:_

_- Ai...que droga meu! Odeio lutar contra anjos, sempre fico cansada! – Kagura se jogou no chão._

_- Você está bem? – Sesshomaru (de pé) estendeu a mão para que Kagura pudesse ficar sentada, esta assim o faz._

_- Sim, sim! Só feri um pouco a minha aza, mas logo vai cicatrizar. - Ele se sentou ao lado dela. - ...humf! Meu pai...morreu lutando contra um anjo...quando eu tinha 14 anos! – Kagura serrou os punhos._

_- Você viu?_

_- Não, se tivesse visto, tinha matado aquele anjo imbecil! – Ela mantinha os punhos serrados._

_- Minha mãe...também morreu morta por um anjo! – Sesshomaru olhou para o céu. – Quando eu tinha 5 anos. Infelizmente, mesmo eu tendo a visto, não consegui salvá-la!_

_- Você...viu a morte de sua mãe? Mas você estava na Terra?_

_- Não exatamente...você conhece o espelho de Kaguya? – Kagura se espantou – Pois é...Kaguya e minha mãe eram...bem próximas. E um dia, Kaguya resolveu me mostrar como minha mãe atuava na Terra. Eu acompanhava alucinado. Mas...aos 5 anos acabei vendo a morte de minha mãe. Tanto que também ela foi ajudar minha mãe, na hora da morte dela! – Sesshomaru dizia com certa culpa, Kagura percebeu._

_- Sesshomaru...- Kagura o olhava melancólica._

_- E foi tudo pra decidir sobre a vida de um mero humano! – Ele olhou para Kagura - Mas eu já me acostumei com isso! – Ele sorriu. Kagura não sabia o que dizer. Como anjos podiam ser tão...cruéis?_

_- E seu pai?_

_- Meu pai...odiou a morte de minha mãe! Nem sei como não matou aquele anjo ainda!_

_Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Kagura resolveu perguntar:_

_- Sesshomaru, sua família é uma família de demônios cachorro?_

_- Sim. Somos os demônios cachorro daqui de Ira. A família de Inveja são os gatos, de Luxuria as águias, de Preguiça os Ursos, de Gula os ratos, de Cobiça são os escorpiões, e de Orgulho, as cobras. São famílias que o único jeito de herdar seu poder, é passando pelo sangue._

_- Hum...não sabia disso!_

_- Mas os únicos sobreviventes da minha geração somos eu, o meu pai e 2 primos dele. Ela está quase extinta._

_- Por que motivo?_

_- Anjos! – Neste momento, Kagura percebeu que o ódio de Sesshomaru por anjos não era nada pequeno._

_A cada ano novo, era uma nova tortura aos demônios. Principalmente __**naqueles**__ 50 anos. Ela se lembrava bem, que em 1955a.C. (devido a morte do dono do território de Cobiça) muitos demônios se rebelavam contra outros. E surgiu uma guerra entre os territórios de Luxuria, Cobiça, Preguiça e Gula (considerados, territórios fracos, mais conhecidos como do Sul) contra Orgulho, Inveja e Ira (territórios fortes, conhecidos como os do Norte). E naquela época, não haviam demônios que podiam ir a Terra, devido a 'greve'. _

_Os demônios não podiam abrir seus portais a Terra, e o único jeito era passar pela passagem principal. Mas somente os donos de Territórios podem passar por aquela. Então ninguém tinha como fugir. Ou se era forte, ou se não era nada._

_Entretanto, porque Ira continuava indo a Terra?_

_Sesshomaru acabou descobrindo isso, quando viu seu pai passar pela porta principal. Este ficou intrigado, e ao seu lado estava Kagura, muito mais curiosa que ele:_

_- Por que seu pai iria para a Terra em um momento tão critico como esse? – Ela perguntou._

_- ...Adoraria saber! _

_Sesshomaru já vinha desconfiando do pai à algum tempo. Mas foi em uma trégua (que durara somente 2 meses) que ele foi pego de surpresa quando Naraku apareceu em sua frente, lhe entregando um bebê._

_- Sesshomaru, este é o seu irmão! – Sesshomaru segurou a criança no colo._

_- Que irmão? – Sesshomaru respondeu. Kagura observava tudo de trás de uma arvore._

_- "Como Ira teve tempo de fazer um filho enquanto nós estávamos em guerra? Não tem como!"_

_- Kagura, pare de nos espionar! – Disse Naraku nervoso. Ela saiu de tas da arvore – Que bom que obedece ao novo rei de Ira! – Os dois se espantaram._

_- Rei...de Ira! – Disseram os dois em uníssono._

_Naraku dispensou Kagura, e conversou a sós com Sesshomaru. Somente duas horas depois, eles se encontraram, e mais do que nunca, Kagura queria saber do ocorrido:_

_- Sesshomaru, de quem era aquele bebê?_

_- Do Inuytaisho._

_- E o que queriam?_

_- Queriam que eu ficasse com ele. Prontamente recusei._

_- ...o que houve com seu pai?_

_-...ele não pode ser meu pai. – Fora a primeira vez que ela o viu frio. E o tom ameaçador que ele usou, foi horrível vindo de alguém que admirava o pai._

_Mais tarde, fora anunciada a saída de Inuytaisho. O ex-Ira. Que fora mandado para a Terra por 3900 anos. Motivo? Desconhecido. Naquela época não se falavam muito sobre os motivos das saídas. _

_Os fatos que se sucederam foram em explosão: a guerra recomeçou, morte em maça dos demônios , troca do líder do território de Orgulho, troca do líder do território de Preguiça, matança em excesso e assim foi..._

_Certo dia de trégua, os dois se encontraram novamente, e esses momentos estavam se tornando cada vez mais raros:_

_- AH! NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! – Ela gritou._

_- Percebi. – Ela estranhou o tom da voz de Sesshomaru._

_- Você tem falado dessa maneira desde aquele incidente com seu pai..._

_- Já disse, ele não é meu pai._

_- Hum...- Ela ficou quieta um momento, mas depois continuou – Sabe...pensava que se algo acontece com o rei de um território, quem fosse em seu lugar seria seu filho!_

_- Não, isso é para os reinos da Terra! Aqui vai o demônio mais forte até aquele momento. E eu juro, um dia, serei o líder de algum território, de preferência, este. _

_- ...Espero que consiga!_

_-...o que faria se fosse chamada?_

_-...Sinceramente não sei! Se pudesse, entregaria meu titulo pra você, já que não quero ter o peso de um reino sobre minhas costas! – Sesshomaru fez cara de desconfiado, mas pareceu acreditar (ou fingiu)._

_Entretanto, somente 4 dias depois, Kagura lutava contra a dona do Território de Luxuria, que queria amargamente derrotá-la (por alguma razão, a 'rainha' não se simpatizou com a 'plebéia'). Kagura levava uma imensa desvantagem, mas não se deixou abater, e continuava lutando._

_Todos que viam a luta (enquanto lutavam com outros demônios) pensaram amargamente que a vencedora seria Luxuria, mas fora uma surpresa geral quando Kagura a matou._

_Todos os próximos pararam imediatamente de lutar ao ver o corpo de Luxuria agora caído no chão. Nem Kagura acreditava no que via. _

_Sem a menção de ninguém, Ira (Naraku) e Inveja (Na época um homem de porte forte e loiro) apareceram e viram o corpo de Luxuria:_

_- Parece mesmo que Luxuria morreu! – Inveja checou o pulso da mulher,_

_-Hum, então já podem avisar, que teremos uma nova Luxuria, Kagura. Ou melhor, espalhem que a antiga Luxuria morreu, já que noticia ruim corre rápido no inferno!_

_Devido a guerra, Kagura não teve cerimônia, mas ela recebeu uma pedra azul, em nome de Luxuria._

_Não se passou nem 3 semanas, quando Kagura e Sesshomaru se encontraram novamente:_

_- Sesshomaru, o que queria tanto falar comigo? – Ela perguntou._

_- Você mentiu._

_- Como?_

_- Disse que não queria ter o peso de reino em suas costas. E agora é líder de Luxuria, não é?_

_- Sesshomaru, acontece que..._

_- Não quero saber de suas desculpas, a questão é que você mentiu pra mim. Como todos os demônios..._

_- Mas, Sesshomaru...- Este se virou de costas._

_- Não se pode ter confiança, não aqui no inferno. – Ele se virou e foi embora._

_Kagura queria sair atrás dele, queria ir falar com ele, mas algo a impedia. Não queria mesmo ser dona de um território. Pensou em sair atrás dele, mas sentiu uma mão em seu ombro:_

_- Nem pense nisso! – Ela virou de costas e encontrou Naraku – Sabe que se fizer irá para o 'saibuso', e você não quer morrer agora, quer? – Kagura sentiu um calafrio na espinha, ao ouvir 'morrer'._

_- Na...não senhor!_

_- Não me chame mais de Senhor Kagura, me chame por...amigo! – Kagura sentiu repulsa do jeito egocêntrico que Naraku falou, mas não parecia ter outra escolha._

_Olhou para a pedra azul que estava em seu pescoço: viu que as coisas mudariam de lá pra frente._

_Como Kagura ficou do lado do Norte, as batalhas cessaram, já que não teria como o lado Sul (que agora estava mais fraco) lutar contra o lado Norte. Assim a 'paz' reinou no inferno novamente._

_Entretanto, depois daquela batalha, Kagura nunca mais falara com Sesshomaru da mesma maneira._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Kagura poderia até pensar mais, mas logo outra seção de chicotadas começou. Aquilo doía, realmente doía muito...

Naquele momento, o Exercito dos 7 já se reunia novamente:

- Falta somente um dia! – Disse Naraku.

- Só um? – Disse gula – Mas já?!

- É, já! – Disse Orgulho – Será amanhã, à uma hora da tarde.

- Puxa, o tempo passa rápido! Já estou ficando velho! – Disse Naraku.

- Realmente! Parece que foi ontem que Inuytaisho foi penalizado! – Disse Gula.

- Certamente! – Disse Orgulho – Mas tenho que falar a respeito sobre a nova líder do exercito de Inveja! – Todos o olharam espantado, exceto Naraku (que já sabia).

- Hum...e quem seria ela? – Kaguya perguntou, e Orgulho sorriu maligno.

No dia seguinte, na Terra , Inuyasha e Miroku acordavam com o som ensurdecedor do despertador. Miroku podia estar irritado, mas Inuyasha ficou mais do que feliz, afinal havia se livrado de outro pesadelo, em que matava a Kagome...

- Bom dia priminho! – Disse Miroku. De repente um travesseiro voou na cara dele.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE E PRIMINHO MIROKU!

- Tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou!

Eles se levantaram tomaram café e foram embora. Mas no caminho não foram junto de Sango:

- Miroku...quanto tempo pretende ficar brigado com Sango?

- Sei lá! – Ele respondeu – Até ela ter coragem de me contar a verdade! – Inuyasha suspirou.

- Que verdade?

- ...Eu sinto que tem algo que ela me esconde...- Miroku disse em um tom estranho, Inuyasha decidiu não contraia, e seguiram em frente.

Passando-se algumas horas, Sesshomaru fora chamado por Naraku, este o esperava, em baixo do lugar onde revelara que Inuyasha era seu irmão:

- Kuku, bom dia Sesshomaru!

- O que quer agora?

- Hum...estou certo de que você se lembra de seu pai, não é?

- Não tenho pai.

- Oh, como é cruel! – Ele disse cínico, Sesshomaru se estressou – Não tem pena de seu pai?

- Se veio aqui só pra me dizer isso, então eu já estou de saída. – Sesshomaru se virou de costas e começou a caminhar

- Na verdade não! – Sesshomaru parou – Tenho uma coisa séria pra lhe falar! – Vendo o silêncio de Sesshomaru continuou – Sabe quanto tempo demos à ele de pena na Terra? 3900! E sabe quantos anos faz desde que a pena que o demos ocasionou? Precisamente 3900! – Sesshomaru levou um choque, finalmente olhando para Naraku – Exatamente o que você ouviu, Sesshomaru! A pena de seu pai não acabará amanhã, nem depois, acabara **agora!**

Sesshomaru não sabia direito o que devia fazer. Tão pouco sabia do porque Naraku estaria falando isso. Mas tentaria impedir. Não aba como estaria o pai agora e preferia que ele continuasse na Terra. Por poços milésimos pensou. Assim teve certeza de que o pai biológico da vida humana de Inuyasha era o seu. Conhecia os demônios e suas peças. Iria tentar impedir o quanto fosse do pai voltar ao normal. Então, por via das duvidas, resolveu ir para a Terra e por um motivo desconhecido, falar com Inuyasha.

Este estava comendo seu lanche, sentado em uma mesa com Miroku (devido a briga dele com Sango, Kagome e Sango sentavam separados dos dois) quando Sesshomaru apareceu, e, como estava em forma de demônio, humanos não podiam vê-lo:

- Sesshomaru, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Vim perguntar, seu sobrenome é Taisho, não é?

- É sim, mas porque a curiosidade? – Perguntou Miroku.

- O nome do seu pai desta vida, qual seria?

- Inuytaisho! – Disseram os dois juntos.

- Era o que eu temia!

- E o que você temia? – Perguntou Miroku.

- Onde ele trabalha?

- Hã? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Onde ele trabalha? – Sesshomaru retornou a perguntar.

- Isso não lhe...- Inuyasha não iria falar, mas Miroku o parou.

- Em uma empresa chamada 'Sengoku Jidai', que fica no centro da cidade! – Miroku disse indiferente. Sesshomaru então desapareceu.

-** Por** **que deu essa informação a ele? Não sabemos o que ele pode fazer com meu pai!** – Miroku nem havia pensado nisso.

- Ah meu Deus! E se ele quiser matá-lo?

- Eu não sei, mas eu estou indo pra lá agora! – Inuyasha se levantou da mesa.

- Quer carona? – Inuyasha não entendeu muito no começou, mas logo percebeu à que Miroku se referia.

Os dois foram até o banheiro masculino, onde Miroku se transformou em anjo, e os dois saíram voando pela janela (com Inuyasha nas costas de Miroku). Miroku foi na maior velocidade que podia até o local de trabalho de Inuytaisho.

Mas no caminho, ele encontrou Sesshomaru:

- Ei, Sesshomaru?! – Inuyasha olhou para ele – Afinal, o que quer com meu pai?

- Não é só seu pai. – Ele disse frio. Miroku e Inuyasha se entreolharam e ficaram ainda mais intrigados.

Os três chegaram à fábrica, ainda no setor onde Inuytaisho trabalhava. Mas não era tão fácil de encontrá-lo quanto parecia.

Neste momento, ele, Inuytaisho, carregava uma pequena caixa onde nela estava seu almoço mais cedo, e põe em cima da escrivaninha:

- Prontinho! Já almocei! – Ele ia se sentar e abrir a carteira, mas lembrou-se que esta estava no refeitório – Ah é, deixei ela em cima da mesa.

Ele já voltava para pegá-la, assoviava e batia palmas. Seus cabelos pretos e curtos e olhos mel encantavam as mulheres, mesmo com a idade. Afinal ainda tinha um corpo atlético.

De repente, sentiu um forte está-lo na cabeça, o fazendo quase cair no chão. Mas pensou que fosse nada, e seguiu andando. Logo, veio outro está-lo, ele pôs a mão na cabeça, mas rapidamente acabou, assim continuou. Porém, veio outro está-lo, esse o fez começar a tremer e suar, mas não demorou muito, mas ele ficou preocupado.

Então veio mais um. Dessa vez, não durara pouco. Ele se ajoelhou no chão, pôs as duas mãos na cabeça e sentiu, sentiu todo o seu corpo começar a doer, suar, seu sangue ferver e várias séries de outros sintomas.

Foi ai que vieram as lembranças e principalmente, a que o fez entrar naquela pena:

_Flash Back:_

_- O senhor gosta de rosas? – Perguntava uma mulher observando um canteiro._

_- Mais ou menos...- Inuytaisho respondeu. Não estava acostumado a conversar com humanos._

_- Pois saiba, que elas são o símbolo do amor! – A mulher se abaixou e pegou uma rosa – Toma, é pra você! – Ela entregou para ele._

_Inuytaisho não sabia dizer com precisão quando havia se apaixonado por aquela humana, mas ela conseguia o enfeitiçar. Cabelos longos e olhos brilhantes, ambos negros e uma pele alva, macia a branquinha. Corpo antes definido, mas agora carregava uma outra vida em sua barriga._

_Mas o que mais o encantava era seu sorriso. Que belo sorriso. Se pudesse, manteria aquele sorriso pra sempre no rosto da bela jovem. A única jovem a quem ele um dia amou._

_Mas sabia, que assim que a criança nascesse, ela provavelmente morreria, e isto o deixava louco. Sabia das regras, demônios envolvidos com humanos só causas maldições ao ultimo. _

_E está era a dela._

_A garota começou a sentir as contrações. Suas penas ficaram tão bambas que ela quase caiu, se Inuytaisho não a tivesse pego._

_Ele a levou no colo até um curandeiro do local. Este colocou algumas ervas por sobre mulher, que parecia sofrer. Logo o curandeiro chamou uma parteira, e o trabalho então começou._

_Mas ninguém ali estava mais preocupado que Inuytaisho. Ele sabia, que ela ainda estava viva por causa so bebê em sua barriga. Enquanto que o bebê não nascesse, ela estaria bem. _

_Mas aqueles nove meses passaram rápido, e agora ela daria a luz ao seu segundo filho. Ele não sabia se ficava alegre, ou desesperado._

_Foram necessárias 7 horas incessantes de empurrões, até que Inuytaisho ouviu o choro da criança. Foi então para perto de sua amada, ver seu filho:_

_- Não é lindo! E tem a sua cara! – Ela sorriu – Mas...o que seriam estas orelhas de cachorro e estes cabelos prateados._

_- Não sei Izayoi... – Ele mentiu. Mentira pra ela durante aquele tempo todo, e agora, aquilo iria terminar._

_- Inu!_

_- O que?_

_- O nome dele será, Inu! – Ela o olhou – Sabe o que significa? – Ela sorriu_

_- Sim, 'cachorro'! – Ela voltou seus olhos para o bebê – Inuyasha!_

_- Inuyasha? – Ela estranhou, por fim sorriu – Está certo, o nome dele será Inuyasha!_

_Os dois ficaram assim, admirando a criança. Por um momento Inuytaisho esqueceu-se de ses problemas, por um momento ele pensou que pudesse ser feliz._

_Mas a alegria acabou quando uma luz Negra surgiu no quarto, e dela saíram Naraku e Orgulho (cabelos ruivos e compridos):_

_- Hora, hora, hora...veja o que temos aqui!- Disse Naraku._

_- Um protótipo de família feliz! – Debochou Orgulho. _

_- Q...quem são vocês?- Ela perguntou._

_- Izayoi, pode vê-los?- Perguntou Inuytaisho._

_- Claro que pode! – D__isse Orgulho – Mas não porque ela seria uma sensitiva, __e sim porque estava na hora de sua morte! – Izayoi tremeu com aquelas palavras. Inuytaisho então se levantou._

_- Izayoi,corra!_

_- Hã?_

_- CORRA IZAYOI! – A mulher (com a criança no colo) saiu correndo em direção da floresta. Inuytaisho desembainhou a Tetsusaiga em direção aos dois._

_- Pode até usar isso em nós, mas não será muito útil! – Disse Orgulho – Naraku, vai atrás dela._

_- Certo! – E ele abriu um portal._

_- KAZE NO KIZU! – Gritou Inuytaisho, usando um forte golpe da espada, sem sucesso.– Vocês demônios e suas malditas barreiras!- Porém ainda se restavam as fumaças. Assim Inuytaisho aproveitou para fugir_

_- Você também é um! – Ele sorriu. Mas logo isto de desfez quando ele percebeu que Inuytaisho não estava mais lá – Droga! – Ele saiu correndo._

_Izayoi corria o mais rápido que podia, mas Naraku apareceu na frente dela:_

_- O...o que quer? Afinal, o que te fizemos?_

_- Na verdade querida, seria o que você fez! Olha só...teve um filho com um demônio, e quer sair impune disso?! – Izayoi quase desmaiou, não podia acreditar, não queria acreditar._

_- __**O QUE FEZ COM MINHA IZAYOI**__?! – Gritou Inuytaisho furioso._

_- Você...mentiu pra mim! – Ela começou a chorar – Você...me enganou! - Inuytaisho podia não ter ouvido a conversa, mas sabia do que ela se referia._

_- Me perdoe! – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dele._

_- Que momento lindo! – Disse Orgulho atrás deles – Mas seria muito mais lindo se vocês entregassem a criança!_

_- Nem por cima de meu cadáver! – Disse Inuytaisho._

_- É o que veremos! Kuku! – Naraku deu algumas ordens e as arvores do local começaram a se mexer. Indo pra cima de Izayoi. Uma delas pegou Inuyasha, a outra Inuytaisho e a outra a própria Izayoi._

_- É mesmo uma pena! – Disse Orgulho – Agora diga adeus, para sua preciosa Izayoi! – Disse Orgulho._

_As arvores estavam levando Inuytaisho para dentro de um portal, mas antes ele conseguiu dizer:_

_- Me perdoe Izayoi, eu te amo! – Fora tudo, antes da própria garota perder a consciência, e ele ser levado para o inferno._

_Ficou na prisão até sua pena ter sido decidida: ficaria 3900 anos na Terra._

_Fim do flash Back._

Juntamente vieram muitas outras lembranças. E assim que todas acabaram, Naraku apareceu em sua frente, com olhar de superioridade e sarcasmo:

- Seja bem vindo de volta, Inuytaisho!

E fora neste momento que Inuyasha, Sesshomaru e Miroku entraram no cômodo.

Continua...

_N/A: Gente, desculpa esse cap. não falar muito sobre inu e a k-chan, mas é q eu precisava por o Inuytaisho de volta por dois motivos: pra vocês saberem que o inuyasha é um meio-demonio e pro Inuytaisho voltar em cena com seus poderes. Mas o próximo cap (está quase acabando, axo q termino ele em uma semana) vai falar sobre a Kikyo, então me desculpem por não falar agora mt sobre o casal, mas prometo que logo logo eles voltam a ser os protagonistas._

_Agora, vamos responder as reviews:_

_**Agome chan – **__Hehehe! Obrigada pelos elogios! E eu mesma adorei fazer akele cap xD! O Suikotsu foi uma idéia de ultima hora, quasq que ele não ia aparecer! xD! Mas não se preocpem, eles logo descobrem ele! Por enquanto ele ainda vai fikr incógnito! Mas logo ele aparec de novo!Bjos_

_**sakura-princesa**__** – **__UEEEBA! NÃO VOU MORRER! :D!_

_Brinkdera! xD!_

_Ainda bem que você não quer me matar mais, já estava contratando o Suikotsu pra fikr guarda aqui (e tbm o pessoal do evangelion) enfim t obrigada por não querer me matar mais!_

_xD! Que bom q gosto do cap 22! Fiz ele cm mt carinho!_

_O 23 tah aki já, naum m mata nam, tah?!_

_Bjinhus e xauxau!_

_**Lory Higurashi**__** – **__xD! Como e jah disse, amei fazer o cap 22! Quanto ao Naraku, ele ainda vai apronta mt mais, ele o o Orgulo ainda vão querer quase matar o inu e a kchan! A contnuação já chego ! _

_Bjos_

_**Letícia – **__Oii! Eh, nakele cap todo deu certo no final! O Naraku beijou a Kagome por outro motivo sim, mas voce soh irá descobrir mais pra frente (kukuk) ! Agra quanto ao Inuytaisho...é melhor vc ler esse cap se naum perde a graça!_

_Kisses _

_**Dark Maidie**__** –**__Nossa! Como sempre digo, leitor novo é sempre bem vindo! Mt obrigada pelos elogios, espero que tbm continue lendo a fic! O novo cap já chego Bjinhos_

_**oikik-chan**__** – **__xD! Nossa, obrigada! Passei um tempão pensando m como a k-chan ia voltar pro inu nakele cap! E foi meio d improviso a 1ª vez dles xD! Mas eu adorei escreve-lo! E q bom q v6 gostaram! bjinhos_

_**sergio-kun**__** – **__Nossa, valeu mesmo, d s2! xD! Mt obrigada pelos elogios viu! Espero q goste desse cap tbm! Bjinhos._

_Bjos e xau xau._


	25. 24 Finalmente! O Novo Lider Do Exercito

Historia UA (Universo Alternativo)

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 24 – Finalmente: A Nova Líder do Exercito de Inveja **_

Na sala de aula do 2º ano, Kikyo acabou adormecendo no meio da explicação da professora de química, mas acabou tendo um sonho estranho:

_Ela estava em um cômodo enorme, sentada em uma cadeira de ouro em uma mesa extensa, onde na outra ponta se sentava Renkotsu:_

_- Bom dia, Kikyo! – Disse Renkotsu._

_- Hã? Quem é você? Onde estou? E como sabe meu nome?_

_- Bem, meu nome é Renkotsu! Mas de onde venho sou chamado de Cobiça! – Ele sorriu – Estamos em seu sonho, por isso não se preocupe que nada de errado vai acontecer a você. E eu sei seu nome porque, de onde venho, todos conhecem o nome dos humanos._

_- Hum...o que quer?_

_- Vim aqui te convidar para ser uma rainha!_

_- Rainha? Que papo e esse?_

_- Bem...e se eu te dissesse que você podia ser uma das pessoas mais poderosas do meu e do seu mundo?_

_- Eu diria que está louco! _

_- Será mesmo? Como acha que entrei em seu sonho?_

_- É por estar no meu sonho que eu te chamo de louco! Alias, é melhor eu acordar! – Kikyo fechou os olhos e tentava acordar, mas não conseguia._

_- Não vai conseguir!_

_- Hum...- Kikyo se levantou da mesa – Então eu vou embora!_

_- Mesmo que tente, não conseguiria!_

_- Olha, qual é a sua? Vem aqui falando um monte de coisas malucas no MEU sonho e além de tudo quer que eu acredite? Acha que eu sou idiota? – Ela se virou e saiu andando._

_- Bem, na verdade eu sou um demônio! – Ele continuava a dizer._

_- Grande coisa! – Ela dizia sem se viram e ainda caminhando._

_- Não acredita em mim?_

_- Posso até acreditar, mas mesmo assim, não quero ser a rainha do mundo!_

_- Nem ter todo o dinheiro?_

_- Não!_

_- ...e se eu te dissesse que você pode destruir o Inuyasha! – Kikyo parou e se virou._

_- Co...como? – Kikyo o olhou espantada._

_- Bem...Não posso te explicar tudo agora, estou sem tempo. Mas...será que a senhorita não gostaria de vê-lo pagar pelo que fez? Será que a senhorita não queria pelo menos infernizar a vida dele? E será que a senhorita não queria se livrar da Kagome? Para você, é muito simples minha querida! Basta apenas aceitar a nossa proposta!_

_- Que proposta?_

_- Ops, o tempo acabou! – Renkotsu olhou em seu relógio de pulso e estalou os dedos._

- **Senhorita Kikyo!** – Disse a professora brava – Que atitude é essa? Dormir, no meio da aula! – Ela bocejou.

- É que eu estava cansada, só isso! – Ela disse indiferente.

- Diretoria, **já!** – A sala se assustou. Seria a primeira vez que Yamagushi Kikyo iria para a diretoria.

Mas, para o espanto da maioria, ela não discutiu, e nem começou a fazer charminho se fingindo de inocente, como ocorria com outros alunos. Ela simplesmente se levantou e saiu andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- "Definitivamente...a Kikyo não está nada bem!" – Pensou Sango.

- "Proposta, né? Pensarei a respeito!" – Ela pensou enquanto andava pelo corredor.

Na fábrica, nem Inuyasha, nem Miroku podiam acreditar no que viram: Estava ali, Inuytaisho, com azas, cauda, olhos, em fim, toda a aparência de demônio. Sesshomaru até podia acreditar, mas não queria aceitar:

- Hora, hora, hora, vejo que temos visitas! – Disse Naraku com sarcasmo.

- O...o que estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Inuytaisho – ...Ses...Sesshomaru! – Ele disse mais espantado que o normal.

- ...Inuytaisho. – Ele disse no tom mais frio possível.

- O que está acontecendo Inuyasha? Porque o meu tio se transformou? E porque Sesshomaru o olha com tanta rivalidade?

- Não sei Miroku! – Inuyasha dizia assustado – Estou tão surpreso quanto você!

- Kukuku! Um encontro em família! – Naraku ainda dizia com sarcasmo.

- Só se a família dele for o Inuyasha, já que eu e ele não temos nada em comum. – Inuyasha estranhou, mas logo achou que ele se referia ao caso de que, nesta vida, Inuytaisho era seu pai. Mas não entendeu o grau de parentesco entre Sesshomaru e Inuytaisho.

- Acho que você me reprime pelo que fiz, não é Sesshomaru? – Perguntou Inuytaisho.

- Completamente.

- Sinto me intrometer, mas...- Miroku perguntou – O que o senhor é de Sesshomaru?

- Não se preocupe, sobrinho, não está se intrometendo! – Ele parou um pouco, mas logo continuou – Ele é meu filho! – Agora era Inuyasha que levara um choque. Se Sesshomaru era filho de Inuytaisho, logo ele seria o pai de Inuyasha. – Pelo menos, era!

- Es...espera um pouco ai! – Inuyasha se exaltou – Vocês sempre me disseram que meu pai havia sumido, e que minha mãe havia morrido! E agora estão me falando que meu pai é este aqui?! – Ele apontou para Inuytaisho, que não estava entendendo nada.

- Inuyasha...por que acha que Sesshomaru sempre te desprezou? – Perguntou Naraku – Acha que era porque ele tinha ciúmes do pai? Kukuku! Na verdade, é porque você não é um demônio Inuyasha, você é uma mistura de um demônio e um humano, você é um **meio demônio**! – Dessa vez, Inuytaisho, Miroku e Inuyasha se espantaram.

- Co...como?! – Inuyasha perguntou atônico – Me...meio demônio?!

- Naraku...está querendo me dizer que ele...é meu filho?! – Perguntou Inuytaisho – Ma...mas ele é humano!

- Ele pegou quase a mesma pena que você! – Naraku disse indiferente – Agora vamos!

- Es...pera ai Naraku! – Disse Inuyasha – Eu ainda preciso...

- Vamos **agora** Inuytaisho! – Naraku pegou no braço do agora demônio, e eles foram para o inferno. Mas antes disso Inuytaisho pode olhar para Inuyasha, este que acabara de descobrir, que era seu filho.

- Surpreso? – Perguntou Sesshomaru.

- Por que não me disseram nada? – Inuyasha perguntou

- Por que não quisemos! E , se isso te alegra um pouco, somente eu, Inuytaisho e o exercito dos 7 sabe. – Sesshomaru abriu um portal e foi embora.

- Meio...demônio! – Inuyasha ainda repetia não conseguindo acreditar.

- Inuyasha, relaxa, acho que isso não interfere em nada! – Disse Miroku – Se não, você não poderia estar aqui!

- A questão não é essa Miroku! – Ele disse sério – A questão, é que eu sempre matei seres que eram quase da mesma espécie que eu! Quantos inúmeros humanos eu não aniquilei! Seres que eu subjugava fracos, que eu não achava que devessem viver! E agora eu sei...que metade do meu sangue...também é igual ao deles! – Ele disse olhando para sua veia.

- É, acho que eu sei como se sente!

- São nestas horas que eu agradeço a Kagome! Se não fosse por ela...imagina quantos outros milhares de humanos eu já não teria matado até agora!

- Aposto que se não fosse por ela, você não estaria se preocupando muito com isso! Agora vamos! – Miroku estendeu a mão para Inuyasha. Este subiu nas costas do primo e eles voltaram para a escola.

Infelizmente, chegando no meio da quinta aula:

- Desculpe...professor! – Disse Miroku, ofegante.

- Que desculpas vão dar dessa vez, hein? – Inuyasha abriu a boca, mas o professor continuou – Diretoria **agora!**

Sem muito o que fazer, os dois foram andando até a diretoria. Inuyasha não falava nada, enquanto Miroku percebia a preocupação do amigo:

- Inuyasha...não fique tão preocupado com isso! Você não sabia!

- Mesmo assim...

- Se não fizesse o que te mandasse, você teria ido para o saibuso, e nunca teria conhecido a Kagome! – Inuyasha parou.

- Talvez...

- Agora vamos, se não é capaz de pegarmos detenção ou algo assim!

- É, é...- Inuyasha continuou a andar.

- Chegamos! – Disse Miroku se referindo a porta da sala de espera da diretoria – Essa é minha segunda vez!

- Deve ser a minha bilionésima! Esses professores me detestam! – Inuyasha bufou irritado.

- Não Inuyasha, só não vão com a sua cara! – Miroku abriu a porta – Isso é normal, vindo de um aluno como você! Hahaha!

- Engraçadinho! – Eles entraram na sala

- ...Kikyo...? – Os dois disseram em uníssono – Você...aqui?!

- Que é?! Nem pra diretoria eu posso ir em paz?! – Ela disse fria, mas muito brava.

- Não é isso mas...você nunca vem pra cá! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Vim agora!

- Kikyo...olha...eu sei que você pode estar triste por causa do Inuyasha, mas não precisa ficar...- Kikyo começou a rir, Miroku estranhou.

- Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! Acha mesmo que eu estou aqui por causa do Inuyasha? É que todas essas mudanças de hábitos são por causa dele! Hora, não me faça rir! Hahaha!

- Kikyo...pode parecer estranho...mas é o que eu acho! – Ele disse sério.

- Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Ela ainda rio mais um pouco, mas parou, ficou séria e lançou um olhar diabólico para dos dois – Acharam errado! – Ela disse em um tom ameaçador, Inuyasha a Miroku ficaram um frio na espinha.

- Yamagushi Kikyo, pode entrar! – Ela se levantou da cadeira suavemente, e andou em passos curtos até a sala do diretor.

Chegando lá sentou-se em uma cadeira, devagar e sorriu:

- Kikyo eu soube do porque de você estar aqui!

- Que bom diretor! – Ela disse sorridente, porém deixou bem a amostra que estava sendo falsa.

- ...ultimamente você tem feito coisas que não fazia! Faltado muito, dormido na aula, nem nas provas está indo bem! E você, que sempre fora uma aluna tão exemplar!

- Não tem nada de errado comigo! Só acabei criando outros hábitos além de estudar! –Ela disse indiferente.

- Kikyo...se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa com você, pode falar! Algum problema familiar, amigos, namorados...- Ele iria continuar, mas Kikyo o cortou.

- Já disse, não tem nada de errado comigo! – Ela disse ameaçadora, do mesmo jeito que havia dito para Inuyasha a Miroku – Estou bem. Não preciso de ajuda nenhuma! Agora me dê uma suspensão de 3 dias e está tudo certo! – Ela se levantou – Ah, e se me dá licença, eu já vou indo pra sala! – Ela se virou e abriu a porta – Até mais! – Ela finalizou sem nem ao menos olhar nos olhos do diretor.

Ela passou por onde estava Inuyasha, lançando-lhe um olhar, um olhar amaldiçoado. Este sentiu, e se intimidou com isso. Mas ela saiu do cômodo, deixando Inuyasha mais aliviado:

- Miroku...não estou com um bom pressentimento dela!

- Ela deve estar te odiando Inuyasha! Esta escrito nos olhos dela! E também pudera...ela te amava mesmo! e ao ver dela, a outra é a Kagome, porque querendo ou não, nesta vida foi Kikyo que apareceu primeiro!

- A culpa é toda sua! – Ele disse um pouco bravo.

- Não exatamente! A flecha de um cupido, quando só funciona em uma pessoa, se finaliza dias depois! Ela realmente criou um amor por você, sem a minha ajuda!

- Hum...você só odeia uma pessoa, depois que já a amou! – Inuyasha sussurrou.

- Como?

- Nada, é só uma frase que é dita com freqüência no inferno!

- Senhor Taisho, Senhor Morga, podem entrar por favor! – Os dois se levantaram e foram até a sala dele.

No inferno, os 7 mais uma vez se reunião, porém era sobre um motivo diferente:

- E então, como foi a conversa com ela Cobiça? – Perguntou Orgulho.

- É, foi boa...acho que consegui abrir um pouco a cabeça dela! Mas não totalmente!

- Certo! – ele olhou para Tsubaki e em seguida para Kaguya – Agora é com vocês duas!

- Pode contar com a gente! – Elas disseram em uníssono.

Tocou o sinal da escola, e Kagome precisava falar urgente com Inuyasha, pois queria saber o que Sesshomaru queria falar com ele. Se despediu de Sango e saiu correndo atrás dos dois:

- EI?! INUYASHA?! – Ela gritou na rua, os dois pararam.

- Que foi Kagome? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou, e a garota conseguiu alcançá-lo.

- Eu é que pergunto! O que o Sesshomaru queria falar com você?

- Ah...isso...é uma longa história...

- O que aconteceu? Foi algo grave? Pode falar Inuyasha! – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não foi nada Kagome, pode ficar tranqüila!

- Se não foi grave, então porque não me fala? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Bem..é que...

- No que adianta esconder Inuyasha? No final as coisas vão dar na mesma! – Disse Miroku indiferente.

- Por favor Inuyasha, confia em mim! Se for muito grave eu...

- Não tem nada a ver com você Kagome! Na verdade, tem a ver com meus pais!

- Pa..pais?!

- É! – Miroku completou – O pai de Inuyasha foi penalizado de ter que ficar na Terra por alguns anos! E hoje ele se livrou disso!

- Ah! Então não é uma noticia ruim! – Ela se aliviou.

- Mas...acontece que ele tinha vindo pra cá, porque ele teve um caso com uma humana! – Disse Inuyasha.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- O Inuyasha é um meio demônio Kagome! – Miroku completou.

- Meio...demônio?- Ela repetiu – Você nunca disse isso pra mim!

- Lógico, eu não sabia! – Ele olhou para o chão – Não sabe o tamanho da culpa que estou sentindo! Eu...matei seres que possuíam o mesmo sangue que eu!

- Inuyasha...não fica assim! – Disse Kagome pondo a mão no ombro dele – Você não sabia, não deve se culpar de nada!

- É o que eu tenho dito a ele! Mas acho que a culpa deve ser mais forte! – disse Miroku – Mas, eu conheço um ótimo remédio! – Inuyasha e Kagome olharam para ele – Meu querido priminho!

POFT!

- **Não me chame de priminho Miroku!** – Disse Inuyasha irritado.

- Não sei como vocês se agüentam! – Disse Kagome com uma gota na cabeça.

- Bem, pelo menos eu consegui melhorar o bom humor dele! – Disse Miroku massageando o novo galo em sua cabeça.

- Haha! Engraçadinho – Inuyasha disse irritado.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir! – Ela acenou para os dois – Depois a gente se fala! – Miroku e Inuyasha acenaram e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

Naquele momento, Kikyo chegava em seu apartamento. Deitou-se no sofá e começou a chorar, um ato que já tinha se tornado um habito desde que Inuyasha lhe dera um fora. Mas não de tristeza ou amargura, e sim de ódio. Um ódio que há dias vinha crescendo dentro dela.

Não eram poucas as vezes que ela via Inuyasha com Kagome em algum lugar, isso a irritava. Como ele podia ter trocado ela por uma sósia. Uma garota que naquela época ele pouco conhecia?

Ela se perguntava a quanto tempo ele havia a traído. E só de pensar em tal hipótese, seu sangue já fervia. Mesmo não tendo certeza de que ele assim o fazia, seu bom senso continua a afirmar que sim. E ela sabia que talvez estivesse certa.

No fundo, foi como se sempre soubesse que ele não a amava, mas não queria aceitar. Então, como ela tinha a coragem de permanecer com ele, e se ousar a ainda a sentir ciúmes? Não sabia dizer. Só sabia que o amava, o amava muito.

_- O ódio só surge, de uma pessoa que você já amou! – Disse Kaguya._

_- Que?! – Kikyo se levantou, mas não estava em sua sala. E sim, em um cômodo completamente escuro, onde só se via Kaguya e Tsubaki – Ah, já sei...é mais um sonho!_

_- Mais ou menos! – Disse Tsubaki – Saiba que o que for organizado aqui será completamente real!_

_- Certo...- Kikyo disse meio desconfiada – Então, quem são vocês e o que querem?_

_- Bem, eu sou Tsubaki! _

_- E eu Kaguya! Acho que você recebeu a visita de nosso amigo, o Renkotsu! Pois bem, queríamos saber se você a aceita a proposta ou não?_

_- Até então, não me deram muitos benefícios!_

_- Hum...que outras coisas você gostaria? – Perguntou Kaguya._

_- Pra começo de conversa, o que vocês são no inferno?_

_- Nós somos lideres de vários exércitos! – Disse Tsubaki – Ao todo são 7 territórios! Eu sou líder do território de Preguiça! _

_- Acho que entendi! São os territórios dos 7 pecados capitais, certo? – Disse Kikyo_

_- Exatamente! – Disse Kaguya – Eu sou de Luxuria!_

_- Seu amigo era de Cobiça! – Ela pensou um pouco – E de que território eu seria?_

_- Quer uma dica? Do pecado capital que você sempre teve a vida inteira! – Disse Kaguya._

_- Hum..._

_- Bom, nosso tempo com você está acabando, mas pense bem! – Disse Kaguya._

- AH! – Gritou Kikyo acordando do sonho – O pecado capital que mais usufruí a vida intera, hein?! – Ela disse para si mesma.

Kikyo começou a pensar. Que pecado seria aquele? Já sabia que não poderia ser preguiça, Luxuria e nem Cobiça. Então pensou em Gula primeiramente, mas percebeu que este seria o ultimo, já que nunca teve sede por comida, ou mesmo por algum objeto. Pensou em Ira, mas não era uma pessoa muito irritada, somente tinha se tornado depois de Inuyasha, mas isto não era a vida inteira. Pensou então em Inveja, mas descartou na mesma hora, não poderia ser.

Ou poderia? Desde pequena, seus pais não ficavam junto dela, por tanto, sentia inveja das crianças que passeavam com seus pais. Com 15 anos resolveu que iria morar sozinha, mas sentia Inveja das meninas de sua idade, que chegavam e, casa e suas mães já tinham preparado um prato de comida. Sempre teve inveja das crianças que tinham mais amigos que ela, já que a mesma dificilmente conseguia fazer amigos, devido a sua alto-exclusão. Sua primeira amiga fora uma menina da 5ª séria, mas era mais companheira que amiga.

Mas sentia muita inveja do próprio Inuyasha. Do dia em que começou a falar com ele por causa de um mal entendido, acabou se apaixonado firmemente por ele. Mas morria de Inveja de sua beleza, se sentindo inferior quando estava com ele, isto a fazia criar um ciúmes pelo rapaz.

E finalmente, a Inveja de Kagome. A inveja pela garota com quem não havia se simpatizado desde a primeira vista, foi como se sentisse que ela somente causaria problemas. Sentia Inveja de que sendo muito parecida com ela, Kagome fazia mais amizades, e conseguira o verdadeiro amor de Inuyasha.

Como poderia ter tanta inveja? Ela mesma se penalizou por isso. Que pecado mais besta tinha seguido. Inveja. Era por causa da Inveja que vivia infeliz, sempre amaldiçoando os outros. Nunca soube se um dia chegou a ser feliz. Talvez fosse por isso que aqueles demônios haviam a escolhido.

Dessa vez, sentiu inveja até deles. Como poderiam saber de toda sua vida, sem que ela soubesse das deles?

Mas, se era com isso que poderia destruir aqueles por quem sentia ódio, que a Inveja que a amadurece. Resolveu usar aquilo a seu favor, já que logo seria ela quem governaria o tal reino de Inveja.

Resolveu sair, dar uma volta talvez melhoraria sua cabeça. Ela saiu de casa indo até o parque "Ueno", se sentando em um banco e começando a pensar. Nem por ser terça-feira diminuía o movimento. Ela passou a olhar para cada uma das pessoas, afim de analisá-las e treinar a sua tão descoberta Inveja.

- Bem...vejamos...- Ela observou uma mulher que andava apressada. Cabelos negros, olhos azuis, magra, e chamava muita a atenção dos homens. Parecia ser um pouco metida. Resolveu ter Inveja dela por isso. A olhou fixamente desejando que algo de ruim a acontecesse para que ela ficasse com o orgulho ferido.. E estranhamente algo do céu, não muito agradável caiu em cima de seus cabelos. Ela saiu correndo chorando, com muitas pessoas rindo da pobre moça, e Kikyo era uma delas – Haha! Isso é muito divertido!

Ela resolveu continuar, viu um homem loiro, muito bonito conversando em um celular. Falando com seu amigo. Pelo visto, tinha amigos. Uma ótima chance de Kikyo aumentar sua Inveja. Desejou mais uma vez que logo acontece para que ele não pudesse conversar muito com o tal amigo. O celular da mão dele acabou caindo no chão e mais que isso, acabou caído em cima de uma poça d'gua.

Kikyo mais uma vez se divertiu muito com a situação. Dando altas risadas. Assim começou a amaldiçoar a todas as pessoa as quem ela visse que tinha algo de melhor que ela. Até uma pobre criança, acabou perdendo seu balão por causa disso. E Kikyo não poderia estar mais 'feliz'. Afinal, quem tem Inveja não poderia ser feliz, e a mesma sabia disso.

No Inferno, Naraku, Gula e Orgulho observava as atitudes dela, por um espelho que era segurado por uma garota de cabelos brancos e olhar inexpressivo:

- Kukuku! Que interressante minha queria Kikyo! – Disse Naraku – Aperfeiçoando sua doce Inveja!

- Kanna, vire o espelho pra mim! – Disse Gula, a menina assim obedeceu, virando o espelho pra perto dele - Pensei que as pessoas que tivessem Inveja deveriam ter um Orgulho muito alto para poder admitir isso!

- E eles tem, mas pense bem Gula, quanto anos Kikyo demorou para perceber isso? – Perguntou Orgulho – 16 anos! Para um humano é muito tempo! E ela não pareceu ter ficado muito infeliz com a noticia. Olha só, até acha engraçado as maldições que prega nesses meros humanos! E tem mais...quando alguém resolve 'aperfeiçoar' seu pecado, isso é muito mais que provável que ela **quer** tê-lo!

- Hum...isso é verdade! – Afirmou Gula – Então ela pode ser melhor que o esperado!

- Precisamente! – Disse Orgulho.

- Kikyo será perfeita! Ainda mais quando ela souber que a vida do Inuyasha será uma das primeiras a serem estragadas! – Disse Naraku.

- Hum...mas agora temos um caso interressante! – Orgulho se referiu ao que acontecia com Kikyo na frente do espelho.

Kikyo observou um novo garoto. Sentado em um banquinho da praça. Parecia ter seus 12 anos. Ele estava olhando várias outras crianças jogarem bola, e seus olhos estavam pesarosos. Tinha cabelos negros, pele um pouco morena, algumas sardas e era bem magrelo. Parecia não ter amigos, assim como Kikyo. Não tinha muito o que sentir de Inveja da tal criança. Kikyo procurava, mas nada conseguia lhe trazer outro sentimento que não fosse pena.

Porém, pensou em Inuyasha, Kagome, as pessoas que a desprezavam, e inúmeras coisas a mais. Isso fez com que sua inveja crescesse. E lhe desse coragem para fazer algo que nunca pensaria fazer.

Ela andou até o garoto, cheia de ódio pelas pessoas que haviam lhe machucado. Em passos largos chegou rápido até ele. Este a olhou um tanto surpreso:

- O que acha que está fazendo garoto? Porque não toma vergonha nessa cara e vai embora! Aqui na praça não é lugar de gente manhosa que fica se penalizando pelos cantos.

- Ma...mas eu nem...

- Deixa de ser bobo garoto! Agora, porque não vai puxar o rabo da saia da sua mãe pra lhe pedir companhia hein?

- Mas, eu... – Kikyo pegou no braço dele e o fez levantar.

- Dê o fora! – Ela ordenou, sem soltar o braço.

- Mas...

- JÁ! – Ela o jogou no chão. Este sem poder explicar começou a chorar, e saiu correndo. Ao contrário do que Kikyo pensava, não ficou com pena dele, e sim bem mais aliviada.

Então aquilo era inveja? Invejar os outros sem nenhum motivo? Talvez sim, talvez não, mas sentiu que sua inveja havia crescido.

Ela observou o garoto correr até os braços de uma pessoa conhecida, está era Sango:

- Souta?! – Ela se agachou para falar com o menino – Você está bem?

- Ei menino... – Disse Kohaku – Não precisa chorar! – Ele chegou mais perto do ouvido de sua irmã – Quem é ele? – Ele cochichou.

- É o irmão da Kagome! – Cochichou Sango – O que aconteceu? Porque está chorando?

- Não foi nada! – O garotinho começou a chorar mais.

- Se não fosse nada, você não estaria chorando! – Advertiu Sango – Vai, me conta, o que fizeram com você?

Sem muito o que fazer, Souta apontou para Kikyo, esta não esperava por tal ação do menino, mas também não demonstrou medo.

Sango foi andando até ela um pouco apressada, afinal o que ela teria feito ao irmãozinho de sua amiga:

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ KIKYO?! O QUE FEZ PARA DEIXAR AQUELE MENINO NAQUELE ESTADO?!

- Só disse algumas verdades pra ele!

- COMO ASSIM ALGUMAS VERDADES?!

- Hora, ele não tem amigos, certo? Então o que faz na praça?

**PAFT!**

- Hora sua imbecil! Como ousa?! – Perguntou Kikyo.

- VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE DIZER NADA A ELE?! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA HUMILHAR O IRMÃO DA KAGOME?!

- Irmão da Kagome, não é?! – Kikyo sussurrou fria – Fala pra ela, que seria muito melhor ela ficar de olho nele, se não quiser que ele quebre um osso! – Ela sorriu diabólica e foi embora.

Sango estava atônica. Sabia que Inuyasha havia terminado com Kikyo, mas não sabia que a garota estava tão mal. Havia matado aulas, dormido na aula, abaixado de notas, e agora amaldiçoava pessoas?

- Ela...parece um demônio! – Sango sussurrou.

Por fim, resolveu voltar até Souta. Será melhor se o levasse para casa.

No entanto, Kikyo foi para a sua. Nem feliz, nem triste, nem brava ou irritada. Porém, parecia que um novo sentimento dentro dela estava ficando cada vez maior. Ela mesma deduziu que fosse seu ódio, que havia se fortalecido por causa de sua inveja.

Deitou-se em sua cama e começou a pensar. Mas fora interrompida quando dois demônios pareceram em seu quarto:

- Bom dia Kikyo! – Disse Naraku frio – Você já pode nos ver, não é?!

- Claro que sim! Ver e ouvir!

- Nossa, que bom! Bem deixe-me apresentar: Sou Jakotsu, ou Gula! Você que escolhe!

- Naraku, mais conhecido como Ira, a seu favor e disposição!

- Hum...mais demônios! Então, o que querem?

- A resposta! – Disse Naraku.

-...supondo que eu dissesse sim, como eu iria para o inferno?

- Muito simples! – Disse Jakotsu – Bastaria você se matar!

- **Como é que é?! **– Ela se levantou da cama – **Tá querendo que eu me suicide?!** **Que eu abra a mão da minha vida?!**

- Kikyo, pensa bem...- Naraku se aproximava dela – Que vida humilde e pobre que você tem! Seus pais podem ser ricos, mas nunca te deram atenção! Nunca teve amigos, nunca teve uma família – Ele chegou perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou – Nunca teve o Inuyasha! – Kikyo sentiu um frio na espinha. Naraku se afastou – Se você chama isso de vida, vá em frente e continue com ela! Mas se quiser algo que realmente possa chamar de vida, já sabe o que tem que fazer! – Naraku abriu um portal e foi embora.

- Tchau tchau! – Disse Jakotsu, este abriu outro portal e foi embora.

- E eu sei o que eu vou fazer! –Disse Kikyo confiante.

Na casa de Kagome, Sango e Kohaku havia levado Souta até a casa. No caminho, os dois garotos conversaram bastante. Porém, Sango permanecia calada, não conseguia engolir o que Kikyo havia dito:

- Já vai! – Disse Kagome abrindo a porta – Sango, Kohaku...Souta?! – Ela disse o ultimo nome assustada.

- Mana! – Souta pulou em cima da irmã – Você não vai acreditar, mas a sua amiga brigou com uma outra menina!

- Ah é! – Disse Kagome olhando para Sango.

- Kohaku, Souta, será que poderiam nos dar licença, eu preciso falar sério com Kagome! – Sango disse olhando para a amiga.

- Claro! Kohaku, vou te levar pro meu quarto, lá a gente joga o videogame que eu falei! – Disse Souta puxando a mão de Kohaku até seu quarto.

- Parece que ficaram muito amigos! – Kagome sorriu – Mas o que queria falar comigo Sango?

- Seria melhor se fossemos para a sala!

Quando chegaram lá, Sango olhou pesarosamente para Kagome. Respirou fundo e contou o que havia acontecido no parque. Kagome não podia acreditar. Sabia que Kikyo não iria ficar bem com o termino de seu relacionamento com Inuyasha, mas não sabia que iria chegar a tal ponto:

- Como...ela pode fazer isso...- Ela se próprio perguntava.

- Não sei Kagome! Mas ela...meio que amaldiçoou seu irmão! – Kagome se espantou – Ela disse: 'seria muito melhor ficar de olho nele, se não quiser que ele quebre um osso' !

- Uma praga! Ela jogou uma praga!

- É, é isso! – Sango disse séria.

- Mas eu não sabia que ele não tinha conseguido fazer amigos! Ele...nunca falou nada!

- Talvez ele tivesse medo! Mas não se preocupe, pelo menos agora ele tem o Kohaku!

- É, isso com certeza! – Disse Kagome.

De repente, elas escutaram um grito de dor vindo do quarto. Parecia ser Souta.

No céu, Bankotsu precisou falar com Kouga:

- Me chamou? – Perguntou Kouga.

- Sim! Preciso que você faça um serviço, e é de grande urgência!

- E qual seria?

- Está humana...- Bankotsu entregou uma foto– Estará prestes a se suicidar, isso porque os demônios querem que ela vá para o inferno! Se ela for, nos dará muitos problemas! – Kouga imediatamente reconheceu a foto.

- Mas...está é...a Kikyo?!

- Se a conhece o trabalho vai ser mais fácil! – Kouga olhou para Bankotsu – Conto com você!

Kouga abriu um portal e mais que depressa foi para o lugar onde estaria Kikyo.

Esta, estava em cima de seu prédio (este tinha 15 andares) na lajem. Foi para a beirada e olhou diversas vezes para baixo, seria naquele momento que daria um fim na sua vida, que diria adeus a todos os que a fizeram sofrer, e principalmente, a Inuyasha e Kagome.

Andou mais uns dois passos, mas fora impedida pelo grito de Kouga:

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO KIKYO! – Ela olhou pra trás, e viu Kouga se aproximando dela (ela podia não ser sensitiva, mas podia ver o sobrenatural devido a estar quase na hora de sua morte). Porém, neste momento ela escorregou, e acabou caindo.

Ela não gritou, mas sentiu pânico. Logo ela, que sempre teve medo de altura, estava lá, vendo seu corpo cada vez mais perto do chão. Mas quase no fim do percurso resolveu fechar os olhos.

Sentiu uma profunda dor, que nunca havia sentido igual. Fora naquele momento que sabia que havia morrido. Depois a dor passou, e logo sentiu seu corpo flutuar.

Ela abriu os olhos, estava em um local escuro. Achou que aquilo era o fim. Tinha se matado por nada, e morreu de ódio por aqueles 'demônios' terem-na enganado.

Mas seus pensamentos mudaram quando ela viu uma estranha figura vindo em sua direção. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, cabelos negros compridos e um sorriso no rosto, este de vitória.

Ele estendeu a mão para Kikyo, esta a olhou receosa, mas resolveu pegar:

- Que bom que resolveu se juntar a nós!

- E...quem é você?

- Eu?! Eu sou Orgulho! Agora vamos, vou te levar pra onde será seu novo lar nos próximos milênios!

Continua...

_N/A: Finalmente chegou as férias e eu vou poder postar os caps mais rápido (eu axo)! Hehe! Bem, vou agradecer as reviews q recebi ( q dessa vez foram poucas, mas td bem):_

_Juhh__ :– Como sempre digo, leitor novo é sempre bem vindo ;D! E é claro q o sehy vai fikr com a Rin! U.U! a_

_ssim como o inu e a k-chan, a sango e o miroku! _

_Mt obrigada pelo elogio, espero q continue gostando!_

_ Bjinhos_

_Agome chan – __Agra o Inuytaisho voltou a ativa! Era prakele cap ter saído beeeeeeem antes (antes mesmo do inu e da k-chan c lembrarem d tudo) mas tive q adiar ele! Mas td bem, pelo menos axo q vc gosto!_

_Quanto ao traidor, ele vai aparecer d novo logo logo MWUHAUHAUHAU_

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelo elogio_

_Bjinhos___

_**dessinha-almeida**__** – **__xD! Naum c preocupe, o novo cap já apareceu! _

_Bjinhos e xauxau_

_E THAUZINHO PARA TODOS OS OUTROS LEITORES!_


	26. 25 Um Anjo e Uma Humana Parte I

Historia UA (Universo Alternativo)

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 25 –Um Anjo e Uma Humana: Parte I **_

Kouga se penalizou mentalmente, ainda mais quando voou até o chão e sentiu o corpo de Kikyo frio, e sem vida. Pôs a mão sobre a testa dela, e teve certeza de que ela não pertencia mais a aquele mundo.

Várias pessoas foram vê-la, assustadas, preocupadas, mas nenhum conhecido da mesma. Um homem ligou para a ambulância, mas era inútil. Kikyo já estava morta.

- Desculpa Kikyo...sei que a metade da culpa é minha! – Disse Kouga, este voltou para o céu.

Lá, Bankotsu perguntou se ele tinha conseguido salvá-la. Kouga balançou a cabeça negativamente. Bankotsu engoliu seco, e disse que este fez o melhor que pode, então dispensou Kouga. Mas estava preocupado, pois ele sabia que o inferno tinha agora o exercito completo. Mas desviou-se desses pensamentos, agora estava mais preocupado em o que iria fazer com Kagome.

Enquanto isso, ela, Sango, Kohaku e Souta estavam no hospital. Uma enfermeira enfaixava a perna esquerda de Souta, este reclamava de dor:

- AII!

- Tá vendo Souta, se não fosse tão estabanado, não teria acontecido isso! – Kagome o repreendeu.

- Mas mana...AI!

- Deixa ver se eu entendi: ele subiu em cima de uma cadeira, pra pegar uma fita de videogame que estava no armário? – Perguntou a enfermeira.

- Exatamente! – Disse Kohaku – Precisa ter mais cuidado Souta!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Dá próxima vez eu tenho! – Ele bufou e ficou irritado.

- Agora o que eu vou explicar pra nossa mãe? – Kagome perguntou.

- Diz que ele sem quere caiu e quebrou a perna, só isso! – Disse Sango sorrindo.

- É, é! – Sorriu Souta – AI!

- Prontinho! Vocês já podem ir! – Disse a enfermeira.

Kagome ligou para sua mãe, esta veio o mais rápido que pode. Preocupada, se espantou quando viu Souta com o pé quebrado. Kagome pediu para que sua mãe levasse também Sango. Assim fazendo uma parada no meio do caminho.

Logo Kagome já estava em casa. Em nenhum momento parou de pensar em Kikyo. Ela jogara uma praga em seu irmão que havia dado certo. Imaginou o que aconteceria se ela joga-se uma praga nela. Gelou com o pensamento, e resolveu tentar pensar em outra coisa.

Naquele momento, no inferno, Orgulho levava Kikyo até a mesa do exército dos 7. Haviam acabado de terminar a premiação, e ela recebera uma pedra amarela (onde guardou dentro de sua veste). Não sabia exatamente qual a importância daquilo tudo, inclusive, o porque dela estar ali, mas sabia que suas perguntas seriam respondidas logo:

- Certo, bem caros colegas, já que agora estamos completos, já podemos alinhar os nossos problemas! – Disse Orgulho – E com o primeiro deles, sei que não precisamos mais nos preocupar! – Ele olhou para Kikyo, está não havia entendido.

- O que quer que eu faça? – Ela perguntou.

- Precisamos de duas semanas! – Ele disse com convicção.

- Duas semanas, mais já! – Disse Jakotsu – Pensei que você iria falar 5 anos!

- Ficou louco! 5 anos seria um tempo enorme! Sem falar que o que precisamos fazer é rápido! Já está tudo organizado! E logo não teremos mais nenhum problema com ele! – Orgulho disse firme.

- E, quem seria esse ele? – Perguntou Kikyo.

- Kukuku! Aposto que ela vai adorar a noticia! – Disse Naraku.

- Querida Inveja, este ele a quem nos referimos, tem vários nomes! – Disse Tsubaki.

- Traidor, imbecil...- Disse Kaguya.

- Mas aqui, ele é mais conhecido como Inuyasha! – Disse Renkotsu. Fora o suficiente para Kikyo sentir um arrepio. Aquele nome lhe causava repulsas. Mas seria o mesmo Inuyasha que ela conhecia?

- Inu...yasha?

- Sim Kikyo, aquele Inuyasha! O justo Inuyasha que você conhece! – Disse Orgulho. Kikyo serrou os punhos.

- Se for para me livrar dele, pode contar comigo! – Kikyo sorriu diabólica.

Na Terra, os médicos procuravam na roupa de Kikyo algo que pudesse dar a localização de algum amigo, ou família. Mas não encontraram nada:

- Talvez essa garota fosse sozinha no mundo! – Disse uma enfermeira.

- Pode ser! – Disse o médico colocando o dedo de Kikyo em um carimbo e em seguida colocando este em um papel – Mas por via das duvidas vamos enviar a impressão digital pra policia! Quem sabe eles não encontram algum vestígio! – Ele finalizou.

Na casa de Kuranosuke, este havia terminado de tomar banho, ainda de toalha escovava os dentes. Secou seu cabelo e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado sua irmã dormia:

- "A Sango vai ter que ser minha!" – Ele pensou com convicção – "Mas pra isso, eu tenho que acabar com a confiança de Miroku sobre ela! Ela vai ficar tão infeliz que não terá outra escolha se não ficar comigo! Mas o que eu poderia fazer?" – Kuranosuke pensou um pouco. Ele sabia que Miroku e Sango haviam brigado, também sabia o motivo da briga, a desconfiança de Miroku. Por tanto, ele deveria gostar de Sango. Mas o que fazer para que os dois realmente não tivessem nenhuma chance de voltar? Ele pensou mais um pouco, até que lhe veio uma idéia na cabeça – Já sei! – Ele se levantou e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, Sango acordou deprimida como nos outros dias. Desde que Kuranosuke aparecera, sua relação com Miroku estava muito instável, não conseguiam se falar, devido a Miroku achar que ela ainda tinha algo com Kuranosuke, o que não era verdade.

Ela se levantou, tomou banho, comeu seu café da manha. Na hora de se arrumar, viu uma bandana. Uma bandana que Miroku havia lhe dado de aniversário. Ela resolveu por. Decidiu que seria aquele dia em que faria as pazes com Miroku. Nem que pra isso fosse preciso revelar seu passado.

Ela foi andando até a escola, sozinha. Como queria que Inuyasha e Miroku estivesses com ela, mas também sabia que isso não seria possível enquanto não mostrasse pra Miroku que ela e Kuranosuke não tinham nada entre si.

Ela entrou na escola, vendo Kagome, Inuyasha e Miroku mais a frente. Ouvia a conversa, e reparou que eles falavam sobre Rin. Decidiu que tomaria coragem e iria até lá, tinha que falar com Miroku, tinha de dizer a verdade a ele.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, até que em passos curtos e temerosos se aproximava. Mas antes que pudesse chegar mais perto, Kuranosuke apareceu em sua frente:

- Querida Sango, que bom te ver hoje!

- Ah...Kuranosuke! – Ela sorriu, mas fazia questão de demonstrar que não queria conversa – Que bom te ver também!

- Fico feliz com isso! – Ele fingiu ignorar o sarcasmo na voz da garota.

De repente Sango sentiu um par de braços puxando contra o corpo de Kuranosuke. Ele prendeu suas mão de um jeito que ninguém pode ver. Com a outra, levantou o queixo de Sango e assim que pode a beijou.

Um beijo que Sango não correspondera. Um beijo que era uma vitória para Kuranosuke. Um beijo que fora um espanto pra Inuyasha e Kagome. Um beijo que era o verdadeiro inferno para Miroku.

Este ultimo, não pensou duas vezes antes de sair dali. Foi até sua classe em passos apressados. Quanto mais rápido saísse, menos veria daquela cena. Ele não ouvira a conversa de Sango com Kuranosuke, portanto não sabia que a garota não queria. E também não viu quando depois do beijo, Sango dera um tapa na cara do mesmo:

**PAFT!**

**- O que deu em você!** – Ela disse pondo a mão na boca – **Ficou louco!**

- Sim Sango, louco de amor por você! – Kuranosuke sorriu amarelo – Saiba que guardarei este tapa com carinho! – Ele se virou – Te encontro na sala meu amor! – Então ele foi embora.

Sango começou a chorar, e mais ainda quando viu que Miroku não estava mais lá. Inuyasha e Kagome se aproximaram dela. Kagome morrendo de raiva de Kuranosuke, Inuyasha não entendendo absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo:

- Mas afinal, Sango, você quer ou não ficar com o Kuranosuke? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- **Mais é claro que ela não quer!** – Kagome responder brava.

- Calma, só perguntei!

- Porque?! Porque o Kuranosuke não entende que eu não quero ficar com ele?

- Sango... – Kagome disse pesarosa.

"- A culpa é toda minha..."

TRIIMM!

- É...melhor irmos pra sala! – Sango enxugou um pouco as lágrimas – As aulas já vão começar!

- Tem certeza de que ficará bem? – Kagome perguntou.

- Absoluta! – Ela sorriu, mas seus olhos ainda estavam tristes.

- Me prometa uma coisa, Sango? – Kagome perguntou, Sango estranhou – Não se culpe pelos erros do Kuranosuke! Por favor, não se culpe por esse ultimo beijo! – Sango ficou confusa, mas nada disse, só voltou para sua sala de cabeça baixa e sem falar mais nada. Mas mesmo com o que Kagome tinha dito, estava com a consciência pesada.

- Droga! Porque não nasci um ano antes! – Disse Kagome para si mesma.

- Por que senão você não estaria aqui, já que não teria nascido de sua mãe! – Kagome olhou para Inuyasha.

- Por favor Inuyasha, tenta convencer o Miroku de que a Sango foi beijada a força!

- Certo! Vou tentar! – Os dois foram cada um pra sua sala, onde começava mais um dia de aula.

Na sala de Sango, ela mal podia acreditar que teria que sentar atrás de Kuranosuke (já que Kikyo 'faltara'). Só de pensar que teria de ficar atrás dele durante aquele dia inteiro já a faia ter calafrios. Mas, ela pensou que sua situação melhoraria quando o professor de matemática entrou na sala e resolveu dizer:

- Hoje vocês terão trabalho em dupla! – Ele pegou um pote onde estava o nome de todos os alunos - Isto vai ser por sorteio! – Ele balançou um pouco o pote e logo abriu a tampa e tirou o primeiro nome – Senhoria Maktussi Sango e – Ele parou por uns instantes revirando os papéis – Takeda Kuranosuke!

- "Era só o que me faltava!" – Pensou ela enquanto via Kuranosuke arrastar sua carteira para a do lado dela.

- "Perfeito! Que mais eu poderia querer!" – Ele pensou.

Na sala do 3º, após o professor começar a escrever na lousa, Miroku fingia que prestava atenção na aula, mas não conseguia. O beijo de Kuranosuke em Sango ainda estava em sua cabeça. Até que Inuyasha se virou para Miroku, afim de tentar convencê-lo que Sango não queria ficar com Kuranosuke:

- Ei...Miroku? – Ele cochichou.

- Sim? – Miroku devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Sabe...não sei se você vai querer acreditar mas...a Sango foi beijada a força! – Inuyasha disse.

- Inuyasha...- Miroku pôs a mão no ombro do primo – Não precisa tentar melhorar meu humor! – Ele sorriu, mas seus olhos pareciam tristes.

- Nã...não estou mentindo! É sério! – Miroku sorriu mais e fechou os olhos, Inuyasha sabia que quando ele fazia isso era porque estava ficando bravo.

- Inuyasha, deixa eu te explicar uma coisa: **eu** fiz a Sango se apaixonar pelo Kuranosuke,** eu** dei apoio pra eles ficarem juntos, **eu** que não queria que ela se apaixonasse por mim! Besteira minha, né?! Mas o que 4 anos não nos ensinam! – Ele desfez o sorriso, e ficou muito sério, Inuyasha sentiu um frio na espinha – Ela ainda está apaixonada pelo Kuranosuke por minha causa! Ela não devia ter se apaixonado por ele! Mas como **eu **fui muito apressado e atirei a flecha neles, **eu** que tenho que pagar! – Miroku voltou a fingir que prestava atenção na aula.

- ''Sabia que isso seria difícil! Alias, impossível!" – Inuyasha virou pra frente, não queria levar outra bronca do professor.

- "Droga Sango! Por que eu tinha que ter de amar você!" – Pensou Miroku.

Na classe de Sango, ela e Kuranosuke faziam o tal trabalho, porém Sango mal conseguia fazer uma conta se quer. Com Kuranosuke ao seu lado, ela sabia que seria impossível. Sorte que o garoto fazia as resoluções por ela.:

- Então...a resposta é essa! Simples não! – Ele olhou para ela sorridente.

- Ah! – Ela fingiu-se interressada – Que bom!

- Viu, acabamos o trabalho! – Kuranosuke se levantou e entregou o trabalho para o professor, logo voltou a mesa – E ainda temos tempo pra conversar!

- Conversar sobre o que Kuranosuke?! – Ela disse um pouco irritada.

- Hum..pra começar, queria te perguntar algumas coisas...- Ele disse ignorando o tom de voz de Sango – o Miroku sabe sobre o que aconteceu com sua família quando você era pequena? – Ela se espantou com a pergunta.

- Po...porque o interresse? – Ela perguntou desconfiada, e preocupada.

- Hum...pelo visto não! – Ele olhou para a janela – Sabe Sango, eu sei que errei quando disse que você era a culpada pelo incidente! Mas...acho sinceramente que o Miroku iria pensar a mesma coisa quando ele souber!

- Como assim quando ele souber? – Ela ficava cada vez mais assustada.

- Horas? Você não irá contar a ele um dia? Ou ele ficara sem saber disso por quando tempo?! – Kuranosuke voltou a olhar pra ela – Pense no que eu disse! – Ele voltou sua carteira para a frente. Esperava que o que tinha dito tivesse feito efeito. E logo percebeu que sim.

- " Será...mesmo que o Miroku vai pensar assim?! mas...não...talvez..." – Sango tentava ignorar o que Kuranosuke dissera, mas ela não conseguia. E se Miroku realmente pensasse daquele jeito?

Ela queria saber se aquilo seria verdade, queria ter contado à ele, alias queria ter contado aquilo a muito tempo. Mas tinha medo se ouvir aquelas palavras novamente. 'Culpa sua!'. Sabia que se escutasse aquilo novamente sobre a morte de seus pais, não iria agüentar.

- "Sabia que ela não tinha dito nada a ele! Ela é muito covarde pra isso! também, depois do que eu disse a ela, quem é que teria coragem?!" – Neste momento, tocou o sinal de troca de aula – Hum...é agora que eu acabo com esse 'relacionamento!' – Ele sussurrou baixo.

Saiu da sala antes que o novo professor pudesse entrar. Se dirigiu até a sala do 3º ano, aquela em que Inuyasha e Miroku estudavam. Observou da janela da porta (já que esta estava fechada) e viu que os dois estavam lá, então bateu na porta:

Toc! Toc! Toc!

- Pode entrar! – Disse a professora.

- Com licença professora... – Disse Kuranosuke, ao entrar na sala, Miroku sentiu um arrepio. Sentia que Kuranosuke não estava com boas intenções – ...mas será que eu poderia falar com o Miroku por uns instantes? – Agora Miroku estranhou, o que será que Kuranosuke queria falar com ele?

- Claro! Senhor Miroku, pode sair! Mas vê se vocês não demoram! –

Miroku levantou da carteira. Em passos rápidos, chegou até Kuranosuke, este agradeceu ao professor, e os dois saíram da sala:

- O que quer falar comigo? – Perguntou Miroku um tanto o quanto frio.

- Miroku...o quanto você sabe sobre a Sango? – Mirou desconfiou.

- No que isso lhe interressa?!

- Hum...vejamos...você sabe que eu e ela fomos namorados, sabe que ela tem uma gata, sabe que ela ainda gosta de mim...- Miroku estava ficando cada vez mais aborrecido com aquela conversa – Mas será que sabe do maior segredo dela?

- ...O que quer dizer?! – Ele estava confuso, mas não mudava seu tom de raiva. Os dois chegaram há um banco.

- Sente Miroku! – Este assim o fez, seguido de Kuranosuke – Sabe...a Sango teve um passado muito difícil! Ela era sozinha, triste, deprimida! E foi você quem a tirou disso, certo? – Miroku afirmou com a cabeça, mas ainda não gostava do rumo que a conversa estava tomando. – Mas você sabe o por quê disso ter acontecido? Sabe do verdadeiro passado dela?!

- Aonde quer chegar?!

- Sabe...a Sango viu seus pais serem mortos na frente dela quando ela era criança! – Miroku levara um choque, afinal não sabia disso, e mais: por que ela não havia dito isso a ele? – Ela ficou muito deprimida, solitária...e graças a **você** ela ficou melhor! Mas aposto que você não sabia desse detalhe! – Miroku não sabia o que pensar, estava confuso, surpreso, porém um pouco irritado.

- Não, não sabia!

- Eu suspeitava! Ah! Ela é assim mesmo! se não confia na pessoa, ela não contará!

- **Como é?!** – Dessa vez, ele ficou mais estressado.

- É verdade! Demorou muito tempo pra ela me contar isso! Tanto que eu fiquei em choque! Mas se ela não confiar na pessoa, ou não se sentir que essa pessoa seja de boa índole, ela não vai contar! Nem se ela não achar a pessoa muito amiga!

**- Tá querendo dizer que a Sango não confia em mim?!** – Miroku se levantou.

- Não meu amigo, pior: ela **NUNCA** vai confiar em você! Afinal, ela não consegue te ver como amigo! Ela me confessou isso há um tempo atrás! Inclusive, ela também disse que você não era digno da amizade dela. – Miroku ficou possessivo, como ela pode ter feito uma coisa dessas com ele? Afinal, uma amizade era feito de confiança, e como a garota não tinha confiança nele, e pior: nem o considerava digna de sua amizade?

- "Ah Sango! Você me paga!"

Naquele momento tocou o sinal, portanto era hora do intervalo. Sango saiu de sua sala extremamente afoita. Ainda pensava no que Kuranosuke dissera, e também do porque dele ter saído da classe. Será que teria contado tudo há Miroku?

Ela entrou no pátio da cantina ainda amedrontada. Viu Inuyasha olhando para os lados, e foi até ele:

- Inuyasha, onde esta o Miroku? – Sango perguntou.

- É o que eu também adoraria saber!

De repente, os dois o viram. Mas ele estava muito diferente. Estava sorrindo amarelo. Mas era tão falso, mas tão falso...que chegava até a dar medo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva, e um pouco lacrimejantes talvez.

Em passos vagarosos, ia andando até Sango. Por onde passava, as pessoas se assustavam. Ele estava tão sombrio, que até parecia um demônio.

- "Ele...nem tá parecendo um anjo!" – Inuyasha pensou. Ele olhou para Sango, está ficou muito pior do que antes.

Logo ele chegou até os dois:

- Sango... – Ele dizia em um tom calmo – será que você podia vir falar comigo um pouco? – Aquele sorriso não saia de sua face. Ele estendeu a mão, e quando Sango foi pegá-la, Miroku segurou o pulso da jovem com a outra mão, e apertou – Que bom que aceita!

Ele se virou pra frente (puxando o pulso de Sango) e a levava para algum lugar. Inuyasha viu quando os dois saíram. Agora Miroku andava mais rápido, tanto que a pobre Sango quase caia.

Ele viu os dois se afastarem, e seu 6º sentido pareceu lhe avisar que algo muito ruim iria acontecer. Aliás não ruim, péssimo:

_- Morte!_

Inuyasha pôs a mão na cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos, a voz de Tsubaki repetia sem parar aquela palavra. Foi ai que se assustou: Será que Miroku iria matar Sango?

Ele se ajoelhou no chão, o som não para de ecoar em sua cabeça. A imagem de um caixão lhe veio a mente. Ele abriu os olhos, mas tudo que via era a escuridão.

- **Inuyasha?!** – Ele escutou a voz de Kagome, isto pareceu acordá-lo. Ele finalmente conseguiu ver, e também sentiu Kagome o abraçar.

- Inuyasha...está tudo bem com você?! – Kagome perguntava preocupada.

- Comigo agora sim! – Ele se levantou, a garota também – Mas acho que não vai estar com a Sango!

- Como...- Ela não teve tempo te continuar a frase, e Inuyasha já a puxava enquanto saia correndo.

- Temos que achar o Miroku antes que ele faça alguma besteira! - Kagome ficou preocupada? Afinal o que estaria acontecendo?

Neste momento, Miroku havia levado Sango até quase a saída da escola, orem não a mesma que eles costumavam usar. Ele parou, um pouco cansado, mas nem chegava perto do quanto estava Sango:

- Pronto, aqui é um bom lugar! – Ele disse de um jeito extremamente falso, Sango ficou um pouco pálida – Bem, vamos ao que interressa! – Ele fez uma pausa e seu sorriso aumentou um pouco – Bem Sango, é mesmo verdade que você viu a morte de seus pais?! – Sango levou um choque, como ele sabia disso.

- Si...sim! E...eu sabia! – Ela disse temerosa. Miroku ficou 10 vezes mais bravo. Ele chegou a conclusão de que tudo que Kuranosuke havia lhe dito era verdade.

- "Então você não se acha digna de ser minha amiga Sango!" Então era verdade! O que Kuranosuke me contou era verdade! – Ele ainda sorria – Bom saber! Agora, só lhe digo uma coisa Sango! – Seu sorriso se desfez, seu olhar ficou mais nervoso, diabólico. Sango só se apavorava mais e mais – **Se um dia eu te chamei de amigo, era por pura inocência minha! Obrigado, muito obrigado por ter me feito o que você fez Sango! Espero que fique sempre na sua consciência, que graças a VOCÊ a nossa amizade acabou! Entendeu bem?! Não, então eu repito: ISSO FOI TUDO CULPA SUA!**

O coração de Sango se despedaçou em mil pedaços. Ela não conseguia disfarçar, as lágrimas em seu rosto vieram. Agora sim Kagome estava certa. Havia perdido Miroku, pra sempre.Estava perdida. Se sentia horrível. Ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo, para fora da escola. Naquele momento, Sango deixou cair sua bandana.

Miroku via a cena um pouco culpado, mas só de lembrar que havia se apaixonado por uma garota que nem de companheiro o chamava pelas costas, fazia sua culpa sumir. Por alguma razão, queria ir atrás dela. Mas preferiu voltar pra sala, afinal o sinal já tinha tocado.

Neste momento, começou a chover.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha e Kagome corriam desesperadamente pela escola afim de encontrá-los. Inuyasha havia dito a ela tudo o que acontecera, inclusive os 'morte' em sua cabeça. Aquilo fez Kagome se preocupar, e pensa no pior.

- KAGOME, VAMOS, MAIS DEPRESSA! – Gritava Inuyasha (devido ao som alto da chuva e aos trovões) enquanto fazia um 'tour' pela escola afim de achar Sango e Miroku.

- INUYASHA, TEMOS DE ACHÁ-LOS LOGO! JÁ COMEÇOU A CHOVER!

- É, EU PERCEBI! – Eles foram para fora do prédio da escola, quando viram a bandana de Sango ainda do lado de fora do colégio. Os dois se entreolharam como se tivesses adivinhado a situação.

- ACHO QUE SERIA MELHOR CORRERMOS! – Kagome gritou, e os dois saíram do lugar para tentar achar os outros dois.

Sango corria desgovernada. Como olhava para o chão, não via por onde andava, assim batendo em várias pessoas, pedindo desculpas depois. Não podia acreditar que havia acontecido novamente. Porém, ela estava pensando errado.

Ela achava que Miroku havia lhe dito que estava bravo com ela por ela não ter conseguido salvar seus pais, enquanto ele tinha ficado bravo com ela devido as mentiras que Kuranosuke havia lhe contado.

Mas Sango não sabia daquele detalhe.

Foi então que ela ouviu a voz de Kagome. Está, gritou desesperada algo que Sango não conseguiu ouvir. Foi quando a menina parou. Olhou pro lado, e tudo o que viu foi um carro em alta velocidade vindo em sua direção. Depois...ela perdeu completamente a consciência.

Continua...

_N/A: Oii olha eu aki novamente :D! Como podem ver, esse cap na verdd fikou MT grande! Entom eu dividi! A segunda parte ainda naum tah pronta u.u! Kewria ter escrito nas férias, mas eu viajei mt! Bem, vim aki responder as reviews e por mais esse cap!_

_**ritagatita**__: Oiii!_

_Ah, MT obrigada pelo elogio! Adorei mesmo (adoro elogios xD)_

_Por enquanto vou falar um pouco mais da Sango e do Miroku, mas logo eu flo mais sobre a Rin e o Sessy! _

_Aki tah o novo cap!_

_Bjos_

_**Lory Higurashi**__**: **__xD! Daki a poko eh capaz d todos morrerem o.o _

_Brikdera!_

_Aki tah o novo cap! xD_

_Bjinhos_

_**Agome chan: **__huahua!_

_Eh, realmente o pessoal do outro mundo tah ganhando um time! xD!_

_Logo logo eles vaum ganhar mais alguma pessoas!_

_Kuato aos q ainda saum humanos...bem, isso dps eh outra historia! xD_

_Aki tah o novo cap, espero naum ter demorado!_

_Kisses_

_**LeticiaM**__**: **__xD! Do jeito q a Kikyo eh loka, pode-se esperar tudo dela! xD_

_Bem, jah postei o novo cap!_

_Bjos_

_**dessinha-almeida**__**: **__Realmente...morrer ou viver! Ah, pelo menos morta ela vai enxer um pouco menos...por enkuanto!_

_Logo logo ela vai voltar a ativa! __Mwuahuahua!_

_Kissus_

_**oikik-chan**__**: **__Nusssa... vc vai fikr loka!_

_MANDEI PRO MANICOMIOOO!_

_Brikdera! XD_

_Realmente, infernizar o inuyasha naum vai ser lgl!_

_Ah, o inferno anda bem...bem mal! Huaha_

_Aki tah a continuação!_

_Bjux_

_E para todos q leram, xauzinhu!_


	27. 26 Um Anjo e Uma Humana Parte II

Historia UA (Universo Alternativo)

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 26 – **__**Um Anjo e Uma Humana: Parte II**_

- SANGO?! – Gritou Kagome ao chegar perto dela, e vendo que seu rosto estava cheio de sangue. Inuyasha ligava para a ambulância.

- ALO?! – Dizia Inuyasha ao telefone -... UMA GAROTA FOI ATROPELADA AQUI NA RUA KIREI...NA FRENTE DE UM RESTAURANTE...CHAMA-SE "GOOD SUSHI"...OK! – Ele desligou o telefone – Eles já estão vindo.

- Não sei se ela vai conseguir sobreviver até lá! – Disse Kagome preocupada.

- Tenta salvá-la Kagome!

Sango havia batido no vidro do carro desgovernado, então ela fora jogada longe. Sua cabeça era onde mais sangrava, já que era ali aonde ela tinha batido no vidro.

Testemunhas foram todas ao redor, algumas preocupadas, outras querendo achar o culpado. Mas Inuyasha e Kagome estavam desesperados:

- RÁPIDO KAGOME, TENTE!

Kagome colocou suas mãos sobre o corpo de Sango. Mas por mais que tenta-se, nenhum poder parecia sair delas. Tentou até encostar suas mãos sobre o peito da jovem, mas nada ocorreu:

- NÃO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO NADA!

- TENTA DE NOVO!

Kagome tentou mais uma vez, mas nada aconteceu. Tudo que conseguiu foi deixar seu corpo cansado:

- "Não pode ser! Porque funcionou com o Inuyasha, e não funciona com a Sango?!" NÃO ESTA DANDO CERTO INUYASHA!

- APOSTO QUE O CÉU E O INFERNO TEM ALGO A VER COM ISSO!

- Também acho! – Ela sussurrou.

Pouco tempo depois, a ambulância chegou. Eles colocaram Sango em uma maca, e a levaram até o hospital. Inuyasha e Kagome puderam acompanhar, mas a noticia dos médicos durante o percurso fora horrível..

- O estado dela é lastimável. – Disse ele apalpando algumas partes do corpo dela com cuidado – Eu consegui perceber que ela não está com nenhum osso quebrado, mas a pancada na cabeça dela pode ter feito ela ter quebrado o crânio, e ainda em uma péssima parte!

- Se..seu crânio?! – Repetiu Inuyasha rouco.

- Isso significaria que ela...provavelmente irá morrer! Mas ainda não temos certeza! Iremos tirar uma radiografia primeiro! – Disse o médico.

- Certo! – Disse Kagome aflita.

Chegaram ao hospital. Os médicos corriam com Sango em uma maca até a sala de radiografia. Fizeram testes de sangue, pois ela precisava de um que fosse compatível com o seu. Após isso levaram ela para a UTI, e nem Inuyasha e nem Kagome puderam acompanhar. Portanto os dois ficaram na sala de espera:

- Quem vai contar? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Como assim contar? – Disse Kagome intrigada.

- Para a tia e o irmão dela! Afinal, eles precisam saber da noticia!

- ..não sei! – Kagome parou por vários minutos. Ela pensava em como seria a reação da família de Sango em saber que mais um membro havia morrido. Ela não sabia como seria a reação de Kohaku, que além de ter perdido os pais agora perderia a irmã. Nem Kagome sabia como iria aceitar isso dali pra frente – Vamos deixar eles sem saber por enquanto! Até sabermos se a Sango continuara viva, ou vai...vai... – Kagome não conseguia dizer, apesar de saber que Sango provavelmente reencarnaria sabia que seria extremamente difícil as duas se reencontrarem.

- ...morrer! – Completou Inuyasha.

-...é! vamos deixá-los fora disso! – Terminou Kagome.

Mais uma vez o silencio reinou naquele local. Nenhum dos dois tinha vontade nem animo para falar nada. Mas logo, Kagome arranjou um assunto, um tato o quanto...perturbador:

- Você tem alguma idéia do que o Miroku falou pra ela? – Inuyasha ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Pensou um pouco e em fim resolveu dizer.

- Nenhuma! Mas aposto que deve ter sido algo que o Kuranosuke disse a ele!

- Kurano...suke?!

- É! Ele apareceu na nossa sala hoje, queria porque queria falar com o Miroku, tanto que o alugou por uma aula inteira! – Kagome levou um susto.

- Seja o que for que ele falou para o Miroku, ele deve ter descontado na Sango! – Ela se levantou – Tenho que ir falar com ele! – Inuyasha também se levantou.

- Então somos dois!

.O.O.O.

Ele andaram depressa até a escola, pegando o horário de saída dos alunos. Esperaram até que Miroku saísse de lá. Inuyasha pegou no braço dele e o arrastou para um canto separado da entrada, onde os três poderiam conversar:

- Ai! Não precisava apertar tanto o meu pulso Inuyasha! – Disse Miroku massageando-o.

- Você fez exatamente a mesma coisa com a Sango! – retrucou Inuyasha. Isso fez com que Miroku ficasse irritado.

- Então, o que vocês dois querem?

- Queremos saber o que o Kuranosuke contou a você! – Disse Kagome.

-...ele só me contou a verdade! – Disse Miroku confiante.

- Que verdade?! – Ela disse estressada – A de que ele beijou Sango a força?! A de que ele estava fazendo da vida dela um inferno?! A de que ele não se toca que ela não quer ficar com ele e mesmo assim ele insiste?! – Miroku ficou surpreso, mas não demonstrou isso em sua face.

-...Não! – Ele pausou um momento – Há de como os pais dela morreram! – ele disse bravo – Que eles foram assassinados por um bandido na frente dela! – Neste momento Inuyasha ficou perplexo, afinal ele não sabia da história – E de que ela não conta essa noticia a qualquer um! E sim, somente as pessoas que ela confia, que ela acha que merece ser amigo dela! E pela cara de vocês, deu pra perceber que o Inuyasha não sabia, e você Kagome, por acaso sabia da tal noticia?!

- Sim Miroku, sabia! – Disse Kagome séria. Inuyasha a olhou surpreso. Então seria mesmo que Sango só contava há aqueles quem ela tinha confiança? Será que ela não confiava nem nele e nem em Miroku? – Mas ela não conta somente há aqueles cuja ela tem mais amizade, ou mais confiança! E sim, nos momentos em que ela precisa desabafar! Ela só contou há mim, porque ela estava muito magoada, pois era a véspera do aniversário da morte deles! E, ela nunca contou a você, porque ela tinha medo! Medo que você não aceitasse! MEDO DE VOCÊ FAZER A MESMA COISA QUE **O KURANOSUKE FEZ!**

**- Então, o que O KURANOSUKE FEZ?! **– Miroku gritou irritado.

Kagome respirou fundo várias vezes, estava morrendo de raiva, e sabia que Miroku também. Mas ela sentia que o que ela iria falar mudaria toda a situação:

- ...o Kuranosuke é primo dela você deve saber! – Miroku nada fez, mas pelo olhar Kagome percebeu que sim – Ótimo! Pois bem, ele era o único da família dela que não sabia, e quando Sango resolveu contar há ele, ele disse que o culpado da morte dos pais dela era ela! Pois ela não havia os salvado! Ela quem deveria tê-los socorrido! – Kagome começou a chorar, assim abaixando a cabeça – E ela teve medo de você fazer a mesma coisa! Ela temia que você também dissesse que a culpa era dela! Ela sempre viveu achando que a culpa da morte dos pais era dela, e ela não suportaria ouvir isso novamente! Nunca! – Ela voltou a olhar Miroku. Este estava tão preocupado quanto Kagome.- E sabe porque dela não querer ouvir isso de você Miroku?! PORQUE ELA TE AMA! - Miroku não sabia se ele se matava, matava há Kuranosuke, ou ia ir falar com Sango.

Logo, ele se lembrou que havia dito que a culpa dele não falar com Sango era dela. E ele sabia que não havia explicado o motivo. Não demorou muito pra ele perceber que ela havia pensado que ele se referia a morte dos pais dela, e não as mentiras que Kuranosuke teria dito há ele.

Miroku se ajoelhou no chão, e pouco a pouco gotículas de água se formavam em seus olhos. Ele precisava falar com ela, deveria:

- Onde...onde ela está?! Preciso falar com ela, preciso pedir desculpas à ela!

-...Infelizmente isso não vai acontecer! – disse Inuyasha finalmente falando algo Kagome e Miroku o olharam e ele estava tão preocupado quanto Kagome e tão perplexo quanto Miroku – Ela sofreu um atropelamento Miroku! Neste momento ela está na UTI, praticamente...morta!

Era o que bastava para Miroku se sentir pior. Agora, além de tudo, teria que conviver com a idéia que teria "matado" Sango. Não, ele não poderia, teria que vê-la pelo menos mais uma vez.

Ele se levantou, se transformou em anjo, abriu um portal e foi direto para o hospital, deixando Inuyasha e Kagome sozinhos.

- Espero que **ele** consiga salvar a Sango! – Disse Inuyasha.

- Também espero! – Respondeu Kagome.

Miroku chegara ao hospital. Como não sabia em que sala da UTI Sango estava, olhava uma por uma. Quase em uma das ultimas ele a encontrou. Ele se espantou ao ver seu estado: estava branca, com vários arranhões e agora cortes devido há cirurgia que os vários médicos ao seu redor lhe faziam. Miroku ficou em cima dela. Ninguém ali poderia vê-lo. Ele olhou para o aparelho de batimentos cardíacos, e via que a cada segundo eles caiam:

- Sango...- Ele disse com a voz rouca, e com a vista embaçada devido as lágrimas – Eu...sinto muito! Não devia ter dito que a culpa era sua! – As lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos – Eu não queria te perder! Eu nunca quis te perder! – as lágrimas aumentava de velocidade – Me desculpe!

Miroku tentou usar seus poderes de anjo para tentar salvá-la mas era em vão. Ele sabia que somente anjos da cura poderia curar humanos. Se sentiu um inútil, um lixo.

Neste momento, os batimentos de Sango param por completo. Os médicos tentaram revive-la com o aparelho de eletro choques, mas nada acontecia. Por mais que eles tentassem, nem eles, nem Miroku conseguiriam salvá-la, já era tarde demais.

Mas Miroku não suportaria perder a vida de Sango, não naquele momento, e talvez, nem nunca:

- Sango...eu não vou...te perder! – Ele olhou para o rosto dela – eu não vou ...te perder! EU NÃO VOU TE PERDER!

Ele puxou o pulso dela, e foi neste momento que ele percebeu que o que ele havia pego não era o corpo dela, mas sim sua alma.

Exatamente como o corpo de Sango, sua alma estava metade pra fora. Era como se fosse um corpo saindo do corpo humano. Mas a alma de Sango estava quente, diferente de seu corpo, porém pálida igual ao mesmo. Miroku sabia que a alma não poderia voltar ao corpo original, a menos que ele fizesse algo muito ousado.

Miroku tirou a alma de Sango por completo de seu corpo, pegou esta no colo (N/A: como os cavaleiros medievais levavam as princesas) e levou até o céu, por uma passagem.

Ele levou Sango até a dona do reino do amor, o reino onde Miroku vivia. E para sua sorte, Souten estava no céu:

- SOUTEN, ENFIM TE ACHEI! – Miroku gritou atrás da garotinha.

- AAAHHH! – Gritou a menina em um pulo – Que susto Miroku! – Ela se virou para reclamar com ele, quando viu a alma de Sango em suas mãos – O que está fazendo com isso Miroku! Sabe que é trabalho dos anjos guardiões trazer vidas aqui para o céu, a e ainda, sobe a ordem da Kaede!

- Eu sei Souten! Eu sei! – Disse Miroku a cortando – Mas será que ela não poderia virar um cupido? – Souten a olhou desconfiada.

- A questão é: será que ela é uma alma pura e digna de vir para o céu?! – Souten a analisou – Ah! Miroku você só me causa problemas! – Ela levantou vôo – Me siga, nós vamos falar com a senhora Kaede.

Os dois levaram Sango até Kaede. Lá, Miroku contou-lhe tudo que havia acontecido desde o momento que Sango sofrera um acidente. Kaede ouvia tudo e analisava-a com cuidado, por fim resolveu falar:

- Quer dizer então que por sua causa essa garota morreu!

- Isso mesmo!

- Não seja tão tolo Miroku! A culpa não é só sua! Eu vi o que aconteceu, e sei que a culpa também se divide entre o Kuranosuke!

- Ok, mas esta não é a questão! Eu só quero saber se ela pode ficar aqui no céu, vivendo como um anjo! Tenho certeza que ela não vai te decepcionar senhora Kaede! Nem você, nem nenhum dos outros lideres de reinos!

- Você conseguiu me convencer Miroku, ela merece ficar aqui no céu, mas com uma condição: primeiro, ela terá que voltar ao corpo humano dela, cuidaremos para que o cérebro dela volte 100 por cento ao normal, afinal, ela ainda tem um irmão pra cuidar!

- Ok! – Disse Miroku aliviado.

- Segundo... – Kaede deu um sorriso de canto, olhou para Souten, e está entendeu o recado, mas Miroku ainda estava confuso – Você sempre foi um péssimo cupido, não é Miroku?!

- Ah! É, é! Fui sim! – Ele disse um pouco encabulado.

- Então, para você se redimir conosco, você terá que treinar a Sango para ser uma ótima cúpida! Afina, ela terá que viver e um corpo humano, e que cargo melhor que cupido! E tendo você para ajudá-la, melhor ainda!

- Tá...tá falando sério?! E..eu ainda vou ser promovido?!

- É! Sabe que eu sempre preferi você quando trabalhava como anjo guardião. E como cupido você é uma negação, então você vai trabalhar como professor de cupido, tudo bem pra você?!

Miroku não sabia se ficava feliz com a noticia que Sango iria (de certa forma) voltar a sua vida humana, ou se iria ajudá-la a virar uma boa cúpida. Mas sabia que estava feliz:

- Obrigada senhora Kaede, lhe garanto que você não vai se decepcionar!

- Não há de que! Agora, coloque a menina no chão!

Miroku obedeceu Kaede, colocando a alma de Sango no chão. De repente, uma luz violeta encobriu o corpo da garota, que logo lhe deu um vestido e asas da mesma cor da luz. Seu corpo já não estava mais pálido, e agora a menina abrira os olhos:

- Onde estou? – Sango perguntou se sentando. Ela olhou para o lado, e viu Miroku que agora sorria – Miroku, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Graças a Deus, você voltou Sango! – Miroku pulou em cima dela e a beijou.

Mal Sango sabia que era isso que ele há tempos queria. E ela queria aquilo da mesma forma. Portanto, o beijo fora correspondido de ambas as partes, e durou bastante. Só não durará mais devido a interrupção de Kaede:

- Se me dão licença os dois...- Kaede falou, os dois param imediatamente, com uma (nova) anja como um tomate, e um anjo extremamente feliz – Ela ficará aqui por 24 horas! Enquanto isso, pedirei para o Bankotsu mandar alguns anjos da cura para curar o corpo dela! Miroku, durante esse tempo, você também irá explicar todas as regras, proibições e tudo além para ela!

- Não se preocupe Kaede, vou explicar tudinho! – Ele sorriu.

- Agora, vocês podem ir! – Os dois assentiram com a cabeça e saíram andando.

- Onde estou Miroku? Com vim parar aqui? E o que aconteceu?

- Bom Sango, acontece que...você morreu! – Ele disse um pouco triste, e Sango levara um choque – Mas você vai retornar a sua vida humana, no mesmo corpo.

- Que bom! – Ela sorriu.

- Nós estamos no céu! Mas aqui, não se pode ir todas as pessoas que morrer, somente aquelas que fora excepcionalmente boas na Terra, e você foi uma delas! E para que você volte para sua vida humana, você terá que voltar como cupido, tudo bem pra você?

- Sem problemas! Com tanto que eu ainda possa cuidar de Kohaku, estarei feliz! – Mas o sorriso se desfez da boca da anja, ao se lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido entre ela e Miroku – Você...deve estar bravo comigo, não é?! – Ele estranhou o comentário – Afinal...eu fui responsável pela morte dos meus pais e... – Ela parou, já que ele havia a abraçado.

- Não se preocupe Sango, tudo que aconteceu foi um grande mal entendido! – Miroku a cortou – Kuranosuke me contou um monte de mentiras, dizendo que você não contou a história de seus pais pra mim porque você não gostava de mim. Por isso fiquei bravo com você! Mas agora eu já sei a verdade, e sei que eu devo pedir perdão à você! – Disse Miroku, por fim eles se beijaram.

Ficaram naquela situação por alguns minutos, até que pararam para pegar ar, neste momento Sango aproveitou para perguntar:

- Mas...se você também é um anjo Miroku, significa que você também morreu, não é?!

- Ah, quanto a isso Sango, eu preciso lhe explicar, todos os detalhes.

Já era noite, quanto Miroku (dessa vez, em forma humana) entrou no hospital fingindo estar sério e triste. Foi quando viu a tia e o irmão de Sango na sala de espera em lágrimas, assim como Kagome também. Inuyasha não estava chorando, mas estava muito deprimido:

- Com licença, mas Inuyasha, Kagome, poderiam vir comigo um minuto!

- Claro...Miroku. – Disse Inuyasha um tanto desconfiado. Kagome nada conseguia dizer, pois ainda estava em choque ao saber da perda da amiga.

Miroku os levou até fora do hospital, onde parou e expressou um grande sorriso:

- Como pode sorrir Miroku, sabendo que a Sango morreu?! – Perguntou Inuyasha, mas ele ainda estava desconfiado.

- Quem disse que eu morri?! – Perguntou Sango voando atrás deles. Inuyasha e Kagome a olharam surpresos, e de certa forma, contentes.

- Sa...Sango?!

-Quase que em carne e osso! – Divertiu a garota, enquanto abraçava Kagome – Senti falta de vocês! – Ela soltou Kagome e foi abraças Inuyasha – Mesmo que por alguns segundos!

- Quer dizer que você virou uma anja?! – Perguntou Kagome.

- Mais ou menos! – Os três olharam agora para Miroku – Ela vai virar uma cúpida, e amanha ela volta para seu corpo!

- Os anjos podem fazer isso?! – Perguntou Inuyasha fingindo-se irritado – Que droga, os demônios quando viram demônios não tem outra opção a não ser virar demônios!

- É, as vezes é bom seguir o bom caminho! – Divertiu Kagome.

- Mas isso deve ser segredo até as 6 horas da tarde de amanha!

- Seis horas?! – Perguntaram Inuyasha e Kagome em uníssono.

- Nessa hora a Sango vai ser o velório de Sango! – Disse Kagome preocupada.

- E daí? – Perguntou Sango indiferente, mas foi ai que se lembrou que ele já teriam passado morfina, e feito entre outras coisas em seu corpo – Ai meu Deus!

- Vamos ter que impedir esse velório! – Disse Miroku.

- Na verdade, eu tenho uma idéia melhor! – Disse Inuyasha, todos então prestaram atenção a cada palavra que o ex meio demônio falava.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eram cinco e meia da tarde do dia seguinte. Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha já haviam realizado tudo que tinha de fazer. Eles haviam convencido os médicos da autopsia a não abrirem nem mexerem no corpo de Sango antes de se fazer o velório, depois de muita discussão, eles venceram.

Sango estava deitada em seu caixão, com seu corpo curado, porém sem sua alma. Esta, estava junto e Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku, só esperando dar seis horas para ela retornar a seu corpo.

Todos os parentes de Sango estavam ali, desde seus 3 tios e seu irmão, até seu avô. E com isso, também se incluía Kuranosuke.

Sango observara a todos com um grande carinho, afinal só de saber que podia tê-los perdido já era castigo suficiente.

O padre começou a falar. Desde quando Sango era pequena até a hora de sua morte. Sango começou a chorar, quando o padre disse que ela se reencontraria com seus pais. Ela pôs sua mão no peito, e olhou para seu irmão. Ele devia estar sofrendo mais que qualquer um, pois havia perdido os pais, e agora a irmã. Sango foi ao lado dele e o abraçou. Kohaku pareceu sentir, mas não sabia se era verdade ou ilusão.

- Eu vou voltar! – Sussurrou Sango ao ouvido do garoto. Este entrou em choque total, tinha certeza que havia escutado a voz de sua irmã.

Sango voltou para o lado de seus amigos, sabia que eles é quem controlavam o tempo. E foi neste momento que Miroku fora surpreendido com uma pessoa nada agradável:

**PAFT!**

- Viu idiota! Por sua culpa a Sango morreu! **A MINHA SANGO MORREU POR SUA CULPA**! – Todos os olharam perplexos, Miroku nada respondeu, sabia que de certa forma a culpa era sua.

- Hora **Kuranosuke, não venha por a culpa só no Miroku se você sabe que a culpa também é sua! **– Disse Kagome enraivecida – **Se você não tivesse essa sede obsessiva pela Sango, não teria contado há Miroku aquelas mentiras, e ela ainda estaria viva! **

**- E QUEM É VOCÊ PRA FALAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO?!**

**- SOU A AMIGA COM QUEM SANGO TINHA MAIS CONFIANÇA, SE ESSA É REALMENTE A VERDADE! ELA ME CONTAVA TUDO! EU SABIA DO ACIDENTE DOS PAIS DELA! SABIA DOS PROBLEMAS DELA! E SABIA TAMBÉM QUE ELA NUNCA QUIS FICAR COM VOCÊ!**

PAFT!

Kuranosuke não havia se contido, ele deu um tapa certeiro no rosto de Kagome. A face dela ficou vermelha, e isso fora mais do que o suficiente para que o sangue do ex meio demônio borbulhasse por suas veias.

POFT!

Mas quem realmente se estressou, e socou Kuranosuke no estomago, foi o cupido.

**- PARE KURANOSUKE! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE ENXERGA! OLHA SÓ QUANTOS PROBLEMAS VOCÊ JÁ NÃO FEZ PRA SANGO! – **Nesse momento, vários dos participantes do velório começaram a olhá-los e apreciar a briga curiosos **– FOI ****VOCÊ**** QUE DISSE QUE A CULPA DA MORTE DOS PAIS DELA ERA DELA! SE NÃO FOSSE POR ISSO, SANGO NÃO TERIA TANTO MEDO DE SE ABRIR COM OUTRAS PESSOAS! ****VOCÊ**** QUEM TENTAVA FAZÊ-LA GOSTAR DE VOCÊ, QUANDO NA VERDADE ELA NÃO QUERIA NADA! ****VOCÊ**** A FAZIA CHORAR E PENSAR QUE TUDO ESTAVA PERDIDO QUANDO ****VOCÊ**** ME FAZIA BRIGAR COM ELA! E SE NÃO FOSSE POR ****VOCÊ**** E ****SUAS**** MENTIRAS, EU NÃO TERIA ENTENDIDO ERRADO A SITUAÇÃO, NÃO TERIA BRIGADO COM ELA E ELA AINDA PODERIA ESTAR ****VIVA****! A CULPA DA MORTE DELA NÃO É NADA MAIS, NADA MENOS DO QUE: ****SUA****! **

Miroku estava tremendo quando terminou a frase, era como se tudo o que ele quisesse ter dito com Kuranosuke tivesse saído, é claro que ele queria dizer e fazer muito mais, mas eles não estavam em uma boa situação para tal coisa. Miroku respirou fundo, tinha que se segurar para não pular em cima de Kuranosuke e começar uma briga.

Dessa vez, foi Kuranosuke que ficou sem palavras. Ele sentiu um grande peso de culpa dentro de si, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele parou pra pensar em tudo que teria feito desde sempre contra Sango. Sua consciência ficou pesada, seus olhos apertaram e seu peito estremeceu, estava pensando em Sango pela primeira vez, e não em como ele deveria ficar com ela.

Vendo-se vencido pelos argumentos de Kagome e Miroku, ele percebeu que havia um fundo de verdade em cada palavra. Ele começou a sentir que a morte de Sango era realmente culpa sua. Kuranosuke ficou um pouco em silencio, até ir vagarosamente para algum lugar, enquanto tentava pensar em uma maneira menos traumática na situação.

.O.O.O.

Faltavam 5 minutos para as 6 horas. O padre deixou que cada membro da família jogasse uma rosa no tumulo. Cada um jogou uma rosa vermelha. E foi no momento em que Kohaku iria jogar a sua que deu exatamente seis horas.

Sango entrou em seu corpo, e sentia saudade de não poder voar, mas feliz por estar nele novamente. Ela abriu os olhos e o pobre Kohaku deu um enorme pulo pra traz, e mais ainda quando Sango se sentou no caixão:

- Puxa, que dor de cabeça! – Disse a garota.

- Sa...Sango! – Repetiu Kohaku atônito. Ela se levantou e andou até seu irmão, assim o abraçando.

- Eu disse que ia voltar!

Todos ficaram assustados, porém alegres com a volta de Sango. Eles se perguntaram como ela podia ter sobrevivido? Mas logo a pergunta se respondia quando se lembraram da famosa doença que a pessoa morre somente por um certo tempo. A alegria estava contagiante, e as lágrimas agora eram de felicidade.

Todos foram abraçá-la, com exceção de uma pessoa, e está era Kuranosuke. Culpado demais para conseguir ir falar com ela, se levantou e foi embora para sua casa.

Depois de todos os cumprimentos, Sango fora abraçar Kagome, Inuyasha e por ultimo deles. Miroku que ao invés de um abraço, recebeu um beijo. Todos acabaram aplaudindo, até Souten que teve o prazer de assistir a volta de Sango para a terra.

Enquanto isso, em outro lugar, novamente Orgulho e Naraku conversavam:

- **Maldição!** – Disse Naraku – Era praquela humana ter morrido! Agora vai ser outro peso em nossos planos!

- É, eu sei! Mas o que precisamos mesmo é da cooperação dos anjos dos quatro reinos! Ou pelo menos dois deles! – Disse Orgulho confiante – A entrada de uma nova anja no céu não vai nos causar tantos problemas! Sem falar, que logo logo nosso plano estará completo!

- Será que Kikyo conseguira fazê-lo ser completo?

- Tenho certeza! E aquele meio demônio e aquela anja terão o pior dia da vida deles! O amor deles os levará a ruína. Não só eles, como várias outras pessoas também! – Orgulho sorriu diabolicamente.

Continua...

_ Se esconde atrás de um escudo Gente, eu amo vocês! _

_Bem...eu sei q e demorei, mas tinha q fazer os trabalhos e as rovas! Desculpa memso!_

_Bom, espero q estejam gostando!_

_E agra vamos responder as reviews:_

_KissesLory Higurashi__- O Kurasosuke eh ruim mesmo! u.u  
E o Miroku eh burro tbm! xD  
Tbm tou com dó do que eu fiz com a Sango, mas...ah! Dexa quieto! xD  
Bjos_

Agome chan - HUAHUAHAHUHA! Eh uma boa! Ele podia memso fazer isso! kkk!  
O.O! (Pq td mundo sempre me ameaça de morte o.Õ)  
Sei q demorei nesse cap, mas eh pq a escola naum estah me deixando escrever! /!  
Aki estah o resto!  
Kissus__

_LeticiaM__- TT-TT Tbm axei q fikou meio depressivo, mas era preciso! u.u  
Ateh EU estou com pena dla!  
Aki tah a continuação  
Kisses___

_oikik-chan__ –__ Bem, acho q vc viu q a situação melhorou! _

_Espero q tenha gostado! _

_Bjos_

_Um beijo para todos e ateh o próximo cap!_


	28. 27 Os Preparativos Para A Festa

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 27 – Os Preparativos Para a Festa do Final da Primavera**_

Já haviam se passado quatro dias. Inuyasha estava parado na frente de uma vitrine de uma loja. Nesta, havia várias jóias caríssimas, mas nenhuma delas era tão bonita quanto o colar de ouro branco, com um pingente de ouro puro. Neste, a imagem de um anjo, pequeno, mas ainda sim era um anjo:

- Ainda vou comprar este colar! – Inuyasha mexeu no bolso de sua calça, assim pegando sua carteira. Ele a abriu, e nela só tinha 20 ienes. Ele olhou para o preço da jóia, esta era 289 ienes. Ele suspirou – Ainda falta muito!

- O que está olhando Inuyasha? – Perguntou Miroku juntamente com Sango mais a frente dele.

- Nada, nada! – Inuyasha seguiu andando. Mas a idéia de comprar aquele colar não saia de sua cabeça.

Inuyasha já estava namorando aquele colar há algum tempo. Desde que se relembrou de Kagome, queria dar um presente há ela, e aquele colar parecia ser perfeito. Mas era muito caro. Mas ele queria um jeito de poder comprar aquela jóia, nem que isso fosse a ultima coisa que faria. E com certeza faria.

Eles chegaram à escola, lá encontrando Kagome. Ela estava meio distante, parecia pensar no mundo da lua:

- Bom dia Kagome! – Disse Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- Ah, bom dia! – Ela sorriu – Seu corpo está melhor Sango?

- Com certeza! – Ela sorriu – Não sinto dor nenhuma!

- Isso é mesmo um milagre, não é? – Zombou Miroku.

- Sem sombra de duvidas! – Kagome disse rindo. Mas logo parou – E o Inuyasha?

- Estava aqui até uns instantes atrás! – Disse Sango olhando de costas.

- Verdade, onde será que ele está? – Perguntou Miroku. Logo Inuyasha apareceu andando calmamente pela rua. Como se estivesse pensando na morte da bezerra.

- Desculpa a demora, é que estava...- Ele ia continuar, mas Miroku o cortou.

- Pensando no porque o céu é azul? – Perguntou Miroku sarcástico – Você sempre viveu no mundo da lua priminho!

POFT!

**- Não me chame de priminho Miroku!** – Disse Inuyasha irritado – E não, não estava pesando nisso. E sim em outras coisas! – Ele ainda estava bravo.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Ah, nada de importante! Provas, notas, professores me mandando pra fora da sala, só isso! – Ele sorriu. Mas Kagome sabia que não era isso, sabia que era outra coisa.

Não demorou para o sinal tocar e os alunos entrarem na sala. Miroku fora o ultimo há entrar em sua sala, e junto dele o professor. Este não veio explicar a aula direto, como sempre fazia, e sim dar um recado:

- Bem meus alunos, tenho que lhes avisar de que a partir de amanhã serão feitos os preparativos para o baile do final da primavera! O baile será realizado na quadra principal neste sábado, aberto somente para o pessoal do colegial. Portanto nesta semana vocês não terão aula. Mas, quem quiser trabalhar poderá ganhar um bom dinheiro!

Aquilo era tudo que Inuyasha queria ouvir. Ele queria muito ganhar dinheiro para poder comprar o colar para Kagome. Afinal, Inuyasha não iria pedir dinheiro a sua mãe naquele momento. Ela já estava sofrendo de mais com o 'sumiço' de seu pai. E também queria fazer aquilo com o seu esforço, e sua determinação.

- Durante o dia de hoje, vocês, terão metade de suas aulas normais, saindo na hora do almoço! Mas amanha e durante toda essa semana, estarão dispensados! E para aqueles que quiserem participar, terão que vim ao final da aula aqui na escola, e se encontrar no próprio salão hoje. E se alguém oferecer seu nome e não comparecer,irá perder nota!

Tocou o sinal da ultima aula. Todos os alunos se levantaram de suas carteiras, não só os alunos do terceiro, mas sim os alunos de todas as classes estavam no corredor, indo em direção ao pátio principal. Inuyasha e Miroku procuravam Kagome e Sango, estas já haviam se encontrado:

- Sabe Sango, será que a Rin iria querer participar?

- Não sei, mas provavelmente, agora, seria um pouco impossível!

Neste momento, Rin acabara de sair de seu coma. Ela se sentou na cama e uma forte dor de cabeça surgiu. Ela observava o cômodo com cuidado enquanto tentava lembrar do que havia acontecido.

Ela se lembrava do seu encontro com Sesshomaru, depois que havia ido à escola, e mais nada. Estava confusa, afinal o que estaria fazendo ali? Mas ela se espantou mais quando olhou para o calendário e viu que era 14 de junho. Mal podia acreditar que estava em coma por uma semana.

Olhou para sofá, e viu sua mãe e seu pai dormindo neste. Ambos pareciam preocupados, e isto fez com que Rin ficasse preocupada com eles. Ela sabia que sua mãe, quando preocupada perdia a fome, e só de olhar pra ela percebia que havia perdido pelo menos uns 3 quilos.

Rin teve vontade de chorar. Ela queria que tudo estivesse bem, queria que seus pais estivessem bem, queria ver o Sesshomaru, seu Sesshomaru. Mas parecia ser um tanto o quanto difícil.

- Quer ver o 'seu' Sesshomaru, humana?! – Perguntou Naraku sarcástico. Rin se assustou com a presença dele. Tanto que quase caiu da cama.

- Que...quem é você?

- O chefe dele! – Naraku disse autoritário.

- Che...chefe? Anjos...tem...chefe?

- Tanto os anjos quanto os demônios!

- Ma..mas porque você está aqui? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Na verdade, eu vim aqui para esclarecer algumas coisas...- Naraku sorriu diabólico, Rin acabou ficando com medo. Ele fez um pouco de suspense, antes de continuar - O Sesshomaru não é um anjo, como você pensa que ele é! – Rin achou aquela afirmação estranha, afinal (como os outros anjos que ela conhecera) ele podia voltar para o lugar de onde veio desaparecendo.

- Então o que ele é? – A garota perguntou ainda amedrontada.

- Kukuku! – Naraku riu – Ele é um demônio! E a única coisa que ele queria fazer com você era te usar! Ele te não te ama! Nenhum demônio sabe amar! E você quase morreu por causa dele! Afinal, ele te beijou e te levou para a cama. Nenhum ser humano sobreviveria com tanto afeto de um demônio. Isso é uma maldição! Um demônio só deve causar dor e destruição, nunca compaixão! Graças a isso, você por pouco não morreu, mas pro meu azar, os anjos do céu conseguiram te salvar! – Naraku fez uma cara séria, que logo se desfez com a volta de seu sorriso diabólico – Era pra ele ter te matado!

Rin quase teve um desmaio. Se achou uma idiota por um tempo. Como poderia ter se deixado enganar daquela maneira? Só de pensar na noite que tivera com Sesshomaru e pensar que aquilo tudo fora uma mentira, era horrível. Seu coração se desfez em mil pedaços.

Sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar, e assim o fez. Não fazia menção de que iria parar. Estava muito mal por saber que havia sido 'usada'. Queria voltar no tempo e nunca ter falado com Sesshomaru, mas ela sabia que isso seria impossível, por isso abraçou seus joelhos e escondeu seu rosto. Nem notou quando Naraku fora embora.

Chorou tanto que acabou dormindo, naquela própria posição.

Já eram uma da tarde. Inuyasha foi até o salão da escola. Não contou à Kagome. Queria fazer uma surpresa, quando no dia em que a convidasse para o baile, lhe entregasse o colar de anjo. Ficava feliz só de imaginar o rosto dela sorridente lhe dizendo 'obrigada'. Mas ao entrar no salão, viu que teria muito trabalho. O lugar era horrível. Cheirava a mofo, apesar das janelas, tinha pouca iluminação, já que as lâmpadas não funcionavam. Estava horrível. Possuía teias de aranha e algumas partes da parede estavam descascadas. Inuyasha pensou seriamente se eles deviam fazer o baile naquele lugar, mas não tinham outra escolha: era até então o maior salão da escola.

Ele achou que estaria sozinho, mas foi uma grande surpresa quando encontrou Sango:

- Sango, o que está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou.

- Ah, eu resolvi vim aqui e dar uma ajudazinha! Até convidei a Kagome pre vim comigo, mas ela preferiu ficar em casa! E você, porque veio aqui sozinho?

- Ah, o Miroku não quis vir comigo! Pra Kagome eu nem perguntei! – ele fez uma pausa – E ...bem...eu preciso de um pouco de dinheiro!

- Hum...- Sango fez uma cara curiosa – Dinheiro para que?

-...Pra comprar uma coisa! – Sango iria perguntar, mas logo o diretor chegou e ele posse a falar.

- Vejo que temos bastante gente aqui! – Ele sorriu – Bem, primeiro gostara de pedir para que depois das explicações, vocês dessem o nome para a professora Atsuko que está ali! – Ele apontou para uma mulher que estava na direita – Mas agora eu darei as explicações! – Ele respirou fundo e continuou – Vocês terão primeiro de ajudar a limpar o salão! Para aqueles que realmente ajudarem, hoje pagaremos um cachê de 20 ienes à hora!

- Isto é mais do que eu preciso! – sussurrou Inuyasha no ouvido de Sango.

- Hum...pelo visto o que você quer não é tão caro! – Ela sussurrou de volta.

Logo, todos os alunos deram seus nomes e começaram a trabalhar. Ainda havia alguns faxineiros, mas o numero de alunos era maior. Todos trabalhavam com entusiasmo e dedicação. Após muitas horas incessantes de trabalho, todos já haviam limpado até a ultima sujeira do local. Já não havia mais poeira e muito menos teias de aranha. Mas as paredes e a pouca iluminação ainda deixavam o lugar um uma péssima aparência. Como a limpeza já havia acabado, por hora, os professores disseram que todos estavam dispensados, mas que teriam que voltar no dia seguinte para a segunda etapa da arrumação.

Sango voltou junto com Inuyasha até um pedaço depois o deixou ir sozinho. Mesmo assim, ele passou na loja do colar. Disse ao vendedor que lhe pagaria um pedaço do preço, e pediu para ele deixar guardado o colar até ele ter dinheiro suficiente para comprar. O Vendedor aceitou a oferta, mas disse que só iria esperar 15 dias. Inuyasha deu-lhe seus únicos 20 ienes, foi embora da loja feliz.

Ele chegou há sua casa exausto. Entrou lá com o corpo mole e se jogou no sofá. Neste momento, Miroku entrou na sala enquanto segurava um copo de água:

- Ai Inuyasha, a titia Izayoi está muito triste, não acha? – Perguntou Miroku – Hoje eu percebi que ela nem sorri mais!

- Eu percebi! – Inuyasha sentou-se – Mas o que podemos fazer, ir no inferno e pegar ele? – Ele disse sarcástico.

- É, eu sei que não dá! Mas, será que o Naraku não podia... – Miroku ia completar a frase, mas Inuyasha interrompeu.

- Claro que não! Ficou doido?! O Naraku odeia humanos, odeia anjos, odeia tudo! Quer mesmo tentar convencê-lo?! – Perguntou Inuyasha ainda sarcástico.

- É, eu sei, foi uma idéia burra! – Miroku ficou quieto uns instantes. Queria ver sua tia Izayoi um pouco mais feliz, mesmo que fosse somente um pouco. - Mas de repente, Miroku sofrera um arrepio. Já havia sentido isso algumas vezes durante aquela semana, e para um anjo, isso só significava uma coisa – Mas, sabe Inuyasha, estou com uma sensação que algo horrível vai acontecer!

- ...eu também! – Ele disse baixo.

Dali a conversa se encerrou. Nem um dos dois tinha ânimo para falar alguma coisa, principalmente Inuyasha. Aquele sonho não saia de sua cabeça. Entretanto, ele não queria que aquilo estragasse festa de sábado, que ele já tinha certeza de quem chamaria. Mas em sua cabeça, ainda não havia decido se devia contar à ela, ou se afastar.

Era madrugada de terça. E para Inuyasha, estava sendo outra péssima noite, principalmente por causa de seus pesadelos.

_Inuyasha estava com seu corpo se movendo, mas era completamente involuntário. Ele viu a imagem de Kagome ficar cada vez mais assustada. E de repente, sem Inuyasha querer, ele lançou um golpe mortal em Kagome. Após isso Inuyasha recobrou o controle, assim pegando o corpo de Kagome no colo. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era um sonho, Inuyasha ainda ficava muito assustado. _

_- Kukuku! Como vai Inuyasha? – Perguntou Naraku, ao seu lado estava Tsubaki._

_- Na...Naraku? – Perguntou Inuyasha amedrontado. Estava com medo de Naraku, muito medo. – Isso é só um sonho Inuyasha, você vai acordar! – Inuyasha dizia para si mesmo._

_- Sabe que não conseguira acordar desta maneira! – Disse Tsubaki._

_Naraku se aproximou de Inuyasha em passos apressados, e logo deu um soco nele:_

_- Sorte sua que estou de bom humor Inuyasha, se não te mataria agora mesmo! – Sorriu Naraku maliciosamente – Se prepare, porque o maior pesadelo se sua vida irá começar em breve! E, não se preocupe, a Kagome também vai estar envolvida nisto!_

Ele acordara pulando da cama. Mas notou que pela primeira vez não gritara no sonho. Estava suando e com o coração a mil por hora. E pela primeira vez desde que havia encontrado Kagome, desejou estar longe dela.

-" Talvez eu devesse...me afastar..." – Ele pensou.

Já era terça-feira. Todos os alunos voluntários já estavam no salão principal para receber mais ordens, desta vez mais cedo que no dia anterior, pois eram apenas nove da manha. O lugar estava uma bagunça, e no meio, Sango tentava achar Inuyasha:

- Caramba, onde ele está? – Ele perguntou a si mesma. Não conseguia identificar ninguém no meio daquela multidão. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em suas costas, virou para trás e viu que era o diretor.

- Maktussi, a senhorita já sabe como está a Tekedemi Rin? – Perguntou ele preocupado. Sango sorriu, pôs a mão no ombro dele, e falou:

- Não faço idéia! Mas vou visitá-la assim que puder! Porém, tenho certeza de que ela está bem! – Foi a vez do diretor sorrir.

- Alguém lá em cima gosta muito dela!– Ela riu.

- " E alguém lá em baixo também!" – Pensou Sango.

- Certo! Avise aos pais dela que eu mandei lembranças, sim?

- Sem problemas, eu avisarei! – Ela sorriu.

Ela se virou de costas e continuou sua procura por Inuyasha, não vendo ele em lugar algum. Porém, teve uma leve impressão de que estava sendo observada, e logo isto se concluiu quando olhou para o lado e viu Kuranosuke olhando para ela. Um olhar completamente sem expressão. Sango se sentiu sem graça, e começou a andar mais depressa. Kuranosuke só a seguia com o olhar, um olhar curioso, até ele a perder no meio de tanta gente.

Sango finalmente sumiu da vista de Kuranosuke, e também encontrou Inuyasha:

- Até que enfim achei você! – Ela falou.

- Também tava te procurando! – Ele sorriu de leve.

- Você sabe o que vamos ter de fazer hoje?

- Não, mas sei que provavelmente tem algo a ver com tinta! Escutei os professores falando sobre isso!

- Será que teremos de pintar todo esse lugar?

- Espero que não!

Não tardou e o diretor apareceu dando as próximas instruções. Para o azar de Sango e Inuyasha, teriam de pintar todas as paredes, mas primeiro teriam de desça-las. Inuyasha logo ficara aborrecidos , mas Sango (apesar da surpresa) achou divertido.

O dia passou rápido para aqueles alunos. Fora até cômico, apesar do cansaço de ter que descascar a parede e pintar um pedaço dela. Ainda faltava um outro pedaço, mas até que estava bonita. Eles nunca haviam pensado em como vermelho dava uma ótima cor para um salão. Estava ficando lindo. Mas Inuyasha não estava achando muita graça no trabalho, afinal, se lembrava de minuto em minuto de seu pesadelo.

Ao saírem do salão, os dois deram de cara com um Miroku alegre, e uma Kagome um pouco irritada:

- Oi gente! Como vocês estão? – Perguntou Sango.

- Vo bem, obrigado! – Sorriu Miroku – Não sabia que estava aqui também Sango!

- E vocês. porque não me avisaram que tinha vindo trabalhar aqui?! Eu poderia ter vindo ajudar! – Ela disse estressada. Inuyasha agradeceu mentalmente a Sango por não ter chamado Kagome. Já estava difícil ter de olhar pra ela naquele momento, e imaginou se ela fosse ajudá-los o dia inteiro.

- Ah Kagome, eu decidi de ultima hora! – Ela sorriu – Então, vamos voltar pra casa?

- Bem, a minha casa fica longe daqui! – Ela sorriu.

- Vai lá pra casa Kagome, garanto que o Inuyasha não vá se importar! – Os três olharam para Inuyasha.

-" Claro que vou me importar! Miroku, ainda te mato por fazer esse pedido! Droga! Só porque agora eu decidi que iria me afastar vem ele dizendo que ela tem que vir em casa! Maldição!" – Inuyasha nada conseguiu dizer, somente sorriu.

- Então está certo, mais tarde seu pai te leva pra casa Kagome, aproveita e vem também Sango! – A garota sorriu.

Os quatro foram para a casa dos meninos. Mas, apesar de Miroku, Sango e Kagome estarem conversando, Inuyasha não dizia nenhuma palavra se quer. E nem que quisesse conseguiria. Infelizmente, Kagome percebeu tal atitude do ex meio demônio, e acabou ficando preocupada:

- Tá tudo bem com você, Inuyasha? – Ela arriscou perguntar.

Ele olhou pra ela sério, estava com a pior feição que ela já havia visto. Tudo que via era preocupação, e nada mais. Ele forçou um sorriso, e demorou um pouco para responder. Mas ao invés de dizer, somente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Foi então que Kagome notou que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com o ex meio demônio.

- Tem certeza? – Ela insistiu. Ele somente balançou a cabeça novamente. Kagome iria perguntar o que havia de errado, mas seu celular tocou. Quando atendeu era sua mãe querendo que ela voltasse para casa. Resolveria a conversa com Inuyasha no dia seguinte, agora voltaria para seu lar. Sango fizera o mesmo um tempo depois.

Era quarta feira. Sango e Inuyasha já haviam saído para ir terminar de pintar o salão. Foi naquele momento em que Kagome apareceu na porta da casa de Miroku, querendo saber de Inuyasha. Pena que havia esquecido que ele ao estava em casa. Já Miroku acordava com Izayoi o chamando, avisando que Kagome o avocava. Miroku morto de sono foi ver o que a amiga queria:

- Bom dia Kagome! – Ele disse atendendo a porta ainda com o pijama.

- Podia pelo menos ter se trocado, não? – ele bocejou.

- ...Não! – Ele disse debochado – Bem, o que quer aqui?

- O Inuyasha está?

- Não, ele foi ser voluntário na limpeza daquele cortiço, digo salão! – Miroku zombou, mas logo ficou sério – Lembra?

- Ah é, tinha me esquecido! – Ela sorriu.

- Hum..! – Eles ficaram um tempo em silencio, até Miroku bater a mão na testa – Nossa, como sou descuidado! Nem pergunto se você quer entrar! – A garota riu.

- Se for este o caso, sim aceito entrar! – Ela passou pela porta e entrou no lugar.

Neste momento, Rin acabara de acordar novamente. Estava cansada, pois dormira em uma péssima posição, apesar disso, estava deitada. Sabia que sua mãe devia ter lhe ajeitado na cama. Mas ainda sentiu dor nas costas quando tentou sentar. Reclamou em pensamento. Olhou para o calendário, 15 de junho. Perdera mais um dia. E por quê? Por causa de um homem que tentou usá-la. Um homem que a machucara por fora, e agora por dentro também. Ainda se sentia horrível, mas sabia que não podia mudar o passado, sabia que isso era impossível. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Sua mãe resolveu abrir a porta, e encontrou sua filha sentada, com saúde, porém triste. Era evidente. Seu rosto estava horrível. Rin percebeu sua presença, e logo sorriu para a mãe. Está retribuiu. Mesmo assim, sentia que a filha não estava bem, sentia que ela estaria ferida.

- Está tudo bem com você, filha? – Rin sorriu, a tempos não escutava sua mãe a chamando de filha.

- Estou! – Ela disse com uma voz rouca. Sua mãe se sentou ao lado dela na cama,

- Não acho! E tenho certeza que você está escondendo algo de mim! – ela disse desconfiada.

Rin respirou fundo algumas vezes, e sem querer, suas lágrimas invadiram seu rosto. Ainda não estava preparada para se lembrar de Sesshomaru. Ah se pudesse voltar no tempo, se pudesse...

- Não vou te obrigar a dizer se não quiser! – Sua mãe a abraçou.

- Obrigada! – Ela disse baixo, entre soluços.

Não tardou e um médico apareceu lhe dando alta. Havia feito os exames e já não havia mais nada de errado com ela. Seu pai então a levou para casa. Ela ainda estava um tanto o quanto cansada, mas estava muito deprimida para pensar nisto.

Na casa de Miroku, Kagome sentava no sofá enquanto ele trazia uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá. Pôs a bandeja sobre a mesinha e sentou-se:

- Então Kagome, quais são as novidades? – ele perguntou tomando um gole de chá.

- Nenhuma! – Ela pegou a xícara e posse a olhar em seu reflexo no chá – Nenhuma mesmo!

- O que queria falar com o Inuyasha? – Ele perguntou, fazendo a garota corar levemente.

- Falar, só isso!

- Sobre o que? – Ele insistiu – Sobre do porque ontem ele te evitou? – Miroku percebeu que a pergunta fez a garota entristecer. Ele ia alterar a pergunta, mas não obteve tempo, já que Kagome respondera.

- Não exatamente. – Ela respondeu sem animo.

- Senhorita Kagome, se for este o caso, porque não vai até a escola falar com ele? Se quiser eu te faço companhia! – Ele sorriu.

- ...Ele deve estar trabalhando! Quem sabe outro dia! – Ela sorriu, entretanto não estava feliz.

Kagome se despediu de Miroku e foi embora. Mas ele sabia que ela não estava bem. Que aquele sorriso fora só uma maneira de lhe fingir estar bem. Um estúpido sorriso, pensou ele.

Mas seus pensamentos duraram pouco. Alguns segundos depois, antes de fechar a porta, Miroku notou que um portal se abria no céu, um pouco acima de sua casa. Ele olhou para lá intrigado. Se fosse um demônio não hesitaria em lutar com ele. Se transformou e colocou-se em posição de ataque. Mas logo de aliviou quando percebeu que era um portal do céu. E se assustou quando viu que dele saia Shippo, um tanto o quanto...apavorado.

O pequeno anjo voou até atrás de Miroku, como se o fizesse de escudo:

- POR FAVOR MIROKU, ME ESCONDA! – Ele disse apavorado. Miroku se assustou, o que teria assustado tanto aquela criança.

- Calma Shippo, o que aconteceu? Algo de errado no céu? – Miroku perguntou olhando para o pequeno.

- Tarde de mais, ela já está vindo! – Shippo se encolheu.

Miroku olhou para frente, e outro portal se abria. Ficou receoso, o que estaria acontecendo afinal? Esperou pelo pior. Mas ficou mais tranqüilo quando do portal saia uma anja voando a toda velocidade, e esta era Souten:

- SHIPPO, MEU QUERIDO! – Gritou a anja voando atrás de Shippo – VOLTA PRA MIM POR FAVOR! – Ela voou até a direção do pequeno anjo.

- SOCORRO! – Ele saiu voando em alta velocidade para dentro na casa de Miroku.

Este olhava espantado a cena. Era ela voando atrás dele. Não sabia se ria ou se ia ajudar o pequeno anjo. Por fim Shippo foi até a direção dele, se escondendo atrás.

- MIROKU, ME AJUDA! ELA QUER ME PEGAR! – Shippo choramingou.

- E quer que eu faça o que? Alias, o que você tá fazendo atrás dele? – Miroku perguntou,

- È que, sabe Miroku, eu estava dando uma olhada nas regras, e não havia nada sobre um anjo namorar uma anja! Daí eu fiquei pensando...se o Shippo não iria querer me namorar! – Ela disse cheia de entusiasmo.

- NEM QUE EU ESTIVESSE LOUCO! – Shippo retrucou, Miroku não se conteve, começou a rir descontroladamente – NÃO TEM GRAÇA!

- VEM CÁ MEU LINDO ANJO – Disse Souten meiga.

Shippo (vendo que não teria proteção com Miroku) saiu voando porta a fora da casa. Souten não desistiu. Saiu correndo atrás dele. Miroku os olhou curioso. Não perderia aquela perseguição por nada. Se transformou em anjo e saiu atrás deles.

Shippo ainda voava na frente de Souten, mas reparou que ela estava o alcançando. Miroku ia um pouco mais atrás. Não se agüentava de tanto rir. Ele viu a anja quase alcançar o pequeno. Mas também viu ele indo atrás de uma mulher morena, parecia que a usava como escudo. Só então reparou que está era Kagome:

- KAGOME, ME AJUDA! – Shippo disse entrando na frente dela a fazendo parar. Kagome tentava reconhecer-lo, mas só depois de um tempo se lembrou de que ele era o Shippo.

- Ah, Shippo! – ela sorriu, mas logo isto se desmanchou ao olhar para a cara apavorada do pequeno – Meu Deus! O que ouve? – Foi então que ela escutou um enorme grito.

- SHIPPO! – Gritou Souten – POR FAVOR, NÃO DESISTA DE NÓS DOIS! – Ela se aproximou de Shippo, mas não há tempo de (sem querer) bater em Kagome e cair no chão – Ai! – Ela reclamou enquanto massageava a cabeça. Shippo aproveitou a distração da garota, abriu um portal e foi embora.

- Está tudo bem com você? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Sim, está sim! – souten já alçava vôo – Mas você viu pra onde oi o Shippo?

- Bem, ele abriu um portal e... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase e a garotinha já começou a reclamar.

- AQUELE TONTO! NÃO QUER FICAR COMIGO! – Ela choramingou – MAIS ELE VAI VER SÓ! – Ela voltou a olhar para Kagome – Obrigada pela ajuda humana, tchauzinho! – Souten abriu um portal e voltou para o céu, deixando uma ex-anja muito confusa. Ela só não teve tempo de entender a confusão, porque senti que algo batera nela.

POFT

- Desculpa Kagome, perdi o controle do vôo! – Respondeu Miroku um pouco sem graça encima da garota.

- Te desculpo Miroku! Mas agradeceria se você me explicasse a confusão! – Miroku abriu a boca para falar, mas alguém o interrompeu.

**- O que vocês estão fazendo?!** – Perguntou Inuyasha desconfiado, ao seu lado estava Sango, com uma cara de espanto maior que a do amigo.

Miroku se jogou para trás, Kagome ficou corada. Sabia que se não se explicasse logo, Inuyasha e Sango provavelmente entenderiam aquela situação errada. Ela se levantou e não teve medo de explicar:

- Ele caiu em cima de mim, só isso! – Ela sorriu sem graça.

- Sei...- Inuyasha continuava desconfiado. Sango soltou um pequeno riso e foi ajudar Miroku a se levantar.

- É sério! – Disse Miroku se levantando com a ajuda de Sango. Porém ele não resistiu e passou a mão em um lugar não muito apropriado da garota.

PAFT!

- SEU HENTAI! – Ela gritou nervosa. Miroku agora possuía uma nova marca para a coleção, e querendo ou não Inuyasha começou a rir, assim como Kagome também.

- Você nunca aprende Miroku! – Disse Inuyasha, alegre.

- Realmente! – Kagome disse entre risos.

- É o costume! – Ele respondeu – E então Sango, será que a senhorita não me acompanharia para almoçar?

- Como soube que eu to em horário de almoço?

- Presumi! – ele sorriu – Me acompanha ou não? – Ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Não sei não...e se você passar a mão em mim de novo?

- Prometo que isso não vai acontecer! – Ele pegou o braço dela – Agora vamos! – Ele puxou ela para longe dos dois.

Kagome viu o casal de novos namorados sorridente. Estava feliz pelos dois, ainda mais depois de tudo que Sango passará, finalmente em sua nova vida estava feliz. Agora anja e com a ajuda de Miroku. Mas ela logo se preocupou com outra pessoa, e está já saia caminhando pela rua, como se nem a conhecesse.

- Inuyasha...- Ela balbuciou baixo. Estava com medo por ele. Por que de um dia para o outro ele resolveu evitá-la? Por quê? Não sabia responder, mas sabia que queria falar com ele, e o quanto mais cedo melhor – Inuyasha, por favor me escute! – Ele parou, olhou para trás e viu os olhos de sua amada quase em lágrimas. Seu peito doeu, queria ir falar com ela, queria.

Mas outra vez aquele pesadelo assombrou sua cabeça. Era o mesmo pesadelo da noite anterior, só mudava o jeito de como ele a matava. Estava com medo. Medo de perdê-la. Medo dela morrer por sua causa. Sabia que as frases de Naraku poderiam ser reais. Sabia que ela poderia ir para o saibuso. Queria protegê-la, queria mantê-la longe disso.

Ele virou-se e foi para a escola novamente, agüentaria aquele dia sem comer, deixando Kagome confusa, aflita. Esta deixou escapar duas lágrimas de seu rosto. E tudo que pensou naquele momento foi na pior hipótese que teria pensado em vida.

-" Será que ele.." – Ela saiu correndo para sua casa, não queria acreditar naquilo, não queria.

Sango foi para a escola logo depois, e terminaram a pintura. No dia seguinte iriam enfeitar o lugar, mas somente depois do meio-dia. E essas foram as instruções dos professores.

Apesar de todos os problemas, havia chegado quinta-feira. E mesmo assim, Kagome não estava muito a vontade para sair da cama. Afinal, chegara a uma conclusão. Uma péssima conclusão. Ela acordou fora 3 da madrugada, e desde então não conseguira dormir. Estava abatida, triste.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha era atormentado por outro de seus inúmeros pesadelos:

_Ele caminhava por um rio, um rio de sangue. A paisagem era horrível. Vários corpos mutilados. Ele fechou os olhos, nunca vira tantos humanos mortos antes. Abriu-os. Viu o corpo de Kagome estendido no chão. Este mais uma vez, sem vida. Inuyasha sabia que era outro pesadelo. Mas sentia o cheiro do sangue da moça em suas mãos. Era horrível. Sentiu o cheiro de todos os humanos, todos. O riu também cheirava horrivelmente. Queria sair dali, queria acordar, não suportaria ver aquilo novamente. Fechou os olhos, e quando acordou, estava em um lugar onde já há muito tempo morava: o inferno:_

_- Kukuku! Olá Inuyasha! – Disse Naraku vitorioso. Ele olhou a seu redor. Todos os mestres de territórios estavam lá. Sem nenhuma exceção. Pena, que quando olhou para Orgulho, este vestia um manto negro sobre o rosto, e Inveja um manto vermelho – Vejo que mais uma vez está aqui!_

_- Maldito! – Disse Inuyasha – O que quer? – Ele disse odioso._

_- Hu! Vejo que você é estressado demônio! Alias, ex meio demônio! É a primeira vez que nos falamos não é? – Inuyasha olhou para Orgulho. Sim, já havia visto e falado com todos os outros, até mesmo com Kaguya, antes dela ser uma líder, e Kikyo, bem apesar dele não saber que era ela, já haviam se falado, e muito. Mas nunca falara com Orgulho, nunca – Hu! Mas quem diria! Na verdade, vim aqui para lhe dar um aviso: preciso de você vivo! Precisamos de você vivo! Precisamos de você e da Kagome vivos! Vivos, para presenciar o espetáculo mas incrível da Terra! – Orgulho soltou uma risada diabólica – Mas não durará muito, logo você estará aqui, novamente! E ela...ela estará na morte eterna! Graças a VOCÊ!_

_- Então, ex meio demônio, aproveite seu tempo, porque logo sua estadia na Terra vai terminar! – Disse Naraku – Divirta-se!_

Todos eles começaram a dar risada, e neste momento Inuyasha acordou. Estava com o coração pior do que antes, e suas preocupações viraram o dobro.

-" _E ela estará na morte eterna!_ _Graças a VOCÊ!"_ – Pensou Inuyasha enquanto colocava sua mão em seu coração – "Morte eterna...não! não podem, não vão!" – Inuyasha agora colocava a mão na cabeça – " Ela vai ter que se afastar de mim! Ela não pode morrer! Não pode!"

Amanheceu. Inuyasha não havia se quer pregado o olho naquela noite. Também não sabia como iria conseguir trabalhar com a cabeça cheia de minhocas. Ele não queria feri-la. Não queria magoá-la, não queria.

Naquela hora, Sango foi até o hospital, perguntando sobre o estado de Rin. Soube que ela já havia levado alta, e foi até a casa da amiga. Apesar de ter confundido algumas ruas, e errado de lugares, conseguiu achar. E quando chegou lá, somente a menina estava em casa:

- Ah, oi Sango! – Disse Rin sorrindo – Entre por favor! – Ela ofereceu.

Foi logo de cara que Sango percebeu que Rin não estava bem. Nada bem. Perguntava-se o que acontecera com a amiga. As duas se sentaram no sofá, e foi Sango que começara a conversa:

- E então Rin, já está melhor?

- Sim, sim! – Ela sorriu – muitíssimo! – Sango podia estar errada, mas sentia que os problemas de Rin tinha algo a ver com o Sesshomaru.

- E...por um acaso, você ainda tem falado com o Sesshomaru? – Ela perguntou. Rin estremeceu com a pergunta. E mais uma vez as lágrimas voltaram, assim como a dor de cabeça e as vertigens. Sango foi para o lado da amiga, a abraçando, preocupada – Ma..mas o que aconteceu? Por um acaso vocês brigaram? – Rin demorou muito para responder, mas mesmo assim o fez.

- Ele...me usou! – Ela disse quase inaudível. Mas Sango escutara, porém não entendera. Como Sesshomaru poderia tê-la usado, se ele quem se preocupou mais com ela durante o período de sua internação.

- Na...não compreendo! – Disse Sango confusa.

- Ele..só queria me levar pra cama, e nada mais! – A velocidade das gotículas de água aumentaram. Rin agora passava mal. Sentia fraqueza. Sango tentava aparar a amiga, mas tentava engolir a história que ela havia lhe contado. Não fazia sentido. Como ele podia estar tão preocupado, se a tinha usado? Talvez fosse a culpa.

Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Sango confortava a amiga. E depois de um tempo ela finalmente falara sobre a festa, e convenceu Rin a comparecer. Talvez, no momento, isso fosse a melhor coisa para Rin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Sabe Inuyasha, eu estava pensando...- Disse Sango fazendo uma pausa em sua fala, enquanto pintava a parede.

- O que foi Sango? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Hoje eu fui falar com a Rin, e ela me contou...que o Sesshomaru só a tinha usado! Mas não faz sentido! Porque, ele se preocupou tanto com ela quando ela estava doente, como ele a usou?

- ...Talvez ele tenha mesmo a usado! – Disse Inuyasha indiferente – Talvez, ele tenha contado essa mentira para ela se afastar dele, para ela não sofrer! Talvez isso tenha sido obra do Naraku! – Ele concluiu – É difícil adivinhar! – Ele parou um pouco e começou a pensar – Nunca tinha visto ele tão preocupado com qualquer coisa quanto naquele dia! Nunca! Aposto que algum dos dois últimos fatores que eu disse deve ter acontecido!

- Mas, se aconteceu mesmo dele ter mentido pra ela pra poder afastar-se, ele não estaria levando em conta os sentimentos de Rin! Ela ficaria magoada da mesma maneira! – Tal comentário fez Inuyasha estremecer, sabia que estava fazendo isso com Kagome. Sabia que estava a magoando por dentro.

- Mas talvez, isso fosse o certo!

- Eu não acho! Quando uma mulher acha que foi enganada, ou o homem se afasta dela sem nenhum motivo, isso pode ser pior do que saber a verdade nua e crua que ele esconde! Nada dói mais em qualquer pessoa do que ter pensamentos errados sobre algo! Principalmente se isso envolve um relacionamento! – Sango terminou.

Talvez, Sango estivesse certa. Talvez, o que Inuyasha estava fazendo com Kagome fosse errado. Mas ele não se importou no momento. Queria mesmo era ter certeza de que sua Kagome estava segura. Mas, não queria que ela estivesse magoada. Não queria. Inuyasha estava no meio de uma encruzilhada que seria impossível achar uma solução. Era o que ele pensava ao menos.

Terminaram o serviço do dia. Teriam de ir na manha seguinte para arrumar a decoração. Voltaram todos pra casa para poderem descansar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Uma enorme dor surgiu no peito e na cabeça de Inuyasha. Dessa vez, ele não via o corpo de Kagome, mas sentia o cheiro. O cheiro do sangue em suas mãos. Sabia que era outro pesadelo. Sabia que mais uma vez teria matado Kagome. E desejava do fundo de sua alma que aquilo terminasse logo. Desejava. Almejava._

_Em a frente apareceu Tsubaki ao lado de Naraku. Este segurava o corpo de Kagome morta. Naraku jogou ela no chão e deu um enorme chute, fazendo o corpo parar nos pés de Inuyasha. Este ficou enraivecido. Sabia que era um sonho, mas mesmo assim, não queria ver sua Kagome ser maltratada por Naraku._

_Ele, em um momento de desespero, sentou-se ao lado de sua amada e colocou seu corpo no colo. Maldito Naraku, maldito._

_- Será que eu sou mesmo o maldito dessa história? Hum? Se foi você quem a matou a culpa não é minha, meio demônio._

_- Por quê? Porque insiste nestes pesadelos?! POR QUÊ?! – Gritou Inuyasha._

_- Kukuku! – Riu Naraku diabólico – Porque é divertido! Te ver assim, desolado, humilhado! Não há outra coisa no universo que eu preferia estar fazendo! – Ele parou um pouco, pensou e logo continuou – Na verdade, só há uma coisa! – Ele sorriu diabólico – Queria ver esse sofrimento realmente! – Naraku se aproximou vagarosamente de Inuyasha. E quando estava bem perto, uma das raízes da arvore se levantou do chão, jogando Inuyasha longe – Kukuku! Você não sabe o quanto isto é divertido, meio demônio?! – Inuyasha se levantou com dificuldade. Havia machucado suas costas. Pensou que tivesse quebrado alguma coisa, mas não era nada. Ele saiu correndo na direção de Naraku, mas entes que pudesse alcançá-lo, outra raiz de arvore saiu do chão, prendendo Inuyasha no alto. Naraku mais uma vez ria, e Tsubaki mais ainda. Foi ai que Inuyasha notou a cobra que saiu do espelho de Tsubaki, e o acertou bem onde era localizado o rim._

_Saiu uma enorme quantidade de sangue de seu ferimento. Ele viu a cobra saborear deliciosamente seu órgão. Inuyasha não conseguia se levantar. Sabia que seu corpo era de humano agora, e que certas coisas ele não conseguia fazer. Mesmo assim ficou ajoelhado. Via o sangue escorrer de seu ferimento. Pela primeira vez em anos, desejou ser um demônio. Desejou ter aquele poder novamente em suas veias. O poder da cura mais avançada._

_- Meio demônio, sabe que isso é impossível! – Sorriu Tsubaki – Querendo ou não, você é um humano, não conseguira ser um demônio agora!- Ela começou a rir. Ria com gosto. Ria de sua humilhante situação. Desejou mais uma vez acordar, mas não conseguia. Queria então virar um demônio. Mesmo que fosse somente meio, ainda teria o poder de se curar. Desejou isso. E desejava com todas as forças._

_Naraku ria ainda mais alto. Via o humano ajoelhado olhando para o chão. Era , estava ali por um motivo. Era isso que ele queria. Era isso que ele desejava. Que Inuyasha quisesse virar um demônio. Mas, aquele desejo iria lhe servir muito depois. Torceu para que Inuyasha continuasse desejando. E este assim o fazia. Mas Naraku viu que a situação estava virando verdadeira. Inuyasha estava mesmo virando um demônio. As asas estavam saindo de suas costas, e as orelhas de cachorro quase estavam completamente para fora. Naraku sabia que tinha que terminar ali. E deixá-lo como humano mesmo. Por enquanto teria de ser assim, para sua infelicidade. Tinha que seguir as ordens do amigo. De seu amigo Orgulho._

_- Terminamos por aqui, Tsubaki!_

- MALDITO! – Gritou Inuyasha colocando a mão no ferimento. Viu eu pijama manchado de sangue, mas não viu nenhuma causa em seu corpo. Se aliviou. Ele percebeu que no sonho conseguiu quase se transformar em demônio, e isto fora o suficiente para seu corpo se cicatrizar.

Sua mãe abriu a porta desesperada. E Miroku( a seu lado) o olhou assustado. Os dois, quando acenderam as luzes viram a mancha de sangue no pijama. Mas não entendiam de onde ela havia saído. Inuyasha explicou, que tinha se levantando antes dos dois dormir para comer algo, pegou o _catchup_ e espirrou no pijama. Estava com tanto sono que não trocou a roupa. Sua mãe não acreditou muito, mas engoliu a história, voltado para o quarto. Já Miroku, queria mais explicações:

- Inuyasha, o que você sonhou hoje? Eu vi quando você começou a se contorcer e uma mancha de sangue apareceu ai no seu pijama!

- Uma cobra...uma cobra arrancou meu rim! – Disse Inuyasha, logo sorriu – Mas consegui me transformar em demônio e curar o ferimento! – Miroku se aliviou.

- Menos mal! – Ele se sentou na cama do primo – Parece que esses demônios estão enchendo muito seu saco! – Ele zombou.

- Que logo, logo vai estourar! – Ele disse e os dois deram uma risada de leve.

oOoOoOoOo

Já era de tarde. Inuyasha e Sango já iam para o salão. Sabiam que teriam de enfeitar o lugar para estar o mais lindo o possível. Então, nem eles e nem nenhum dos alunos pouparam esforços para deixar aquele lugar impecável. Era fitinhas pra lá, mesas pra cá. Cadeiras, balões, cortinas para o palco, caixas de som, lâmpadas...Enfim, fora um trabalho árduo. E o sala acabou por ficar impecável. Com luzes de varias cores, um globo no teto, cortinas coloridas nas janelas, entre várias outras coisas. O diretor testou o palco, ele explicou também que no dia seguinte seria a festa. E que todos os alunos poderiam comparecer. Pediu para que avisassem os colegas que era possível levar um acompanhante, e para terminar, mandou eles fazerem uma fila com a mesma professora, Atsuko, para receber o dinheiro.

Cada um dos alunos recebeu um cachê de 300 ienes. Era o que Inuyasha precisava para o dinheiro do colar, isto é, se ele iria mesmo comprar. Estava pensando em falar com o moço da loja que não iria mais comprar. Que poderia até pagar pelo colar, mas não comprar. Sango saiu primeiro que ele. Sabia o que iria fazer. Iria comprar o seu vestido para o baile.

Porém, quando os dois estavam saindo do salão, o diretor resolveu chamá-los. Os dois estranharam, e foram ver o que o homem queria:

- Bem, Maktussi Sango...você sabe onde está a Yamagushi Kikyo? É que...bem...a tempos ela não tem aparecido aqui na escola! E seus pais não avisaram nada se ela poderia estar doente, ou algo do gênero! – Sango se assustou, e era bem verdade que Kikyo não aparecia as aulas. Apesar de não gostar muito dela, estava preocupada com sua saúde.

- Não senhor, não faço a menor idéia do que possa ter acontecido com ela!

- Sabe diretor...- Disse Inuyasha – Os pais dela não moram com ela! Se ela estiver doente, por exemplo hospitalizada, provavelmente só saberemos um tempo depois.

- Compreendo! – Ele disse preocupado – Mas mesmo assim torço pra que ela esteja bem! Ela era uma ótima aluna!

Inuyasha e Sango saíram do salão se perguntando onde diabos estaria Kikyo. Afinal, eles não sabiam que ela tinha morrido. Ninguém sabia. Somente a equipe médica que aguardava os resultados do exame e identidade sabia. Os dois, portanto, voltaram para a casa se remoendo de curiosidade.

Sango se despediu de Inuyasha no meio do caminho, pois já havia chegado ao seu destino. Ele, por outro lado, voltou alguns metros e virou algumas ruas, chegando a loja onde tinha o presente. Foi falar com o vendedor, o velho parecia estar doente, tossia muito. Inuyasha sentiu pena dele. Não sabia como diria a ele que não compraria mais o colar. E mais, não sabia como diria a si mesmo que iria ficar longe de Kagome:

- Com licença, senhor...- Disse Inuyasha, mas fora interrompido pelo idoso.

- Ah sim, me lembro de você! O garoto do colar do anjo não é? – Inuyasha foi argumentar, mas o homem continuou – Veio buscá-lo? – Inuyasha não sabia dizer – Bem, eu vou pegar pra você vê-lo! Vai que você decide pegar outra coisa! Mas já vou avisando que eu não devolvo o dinheiro que você me deu! – Inuyasha balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Certo, eu pego pra você! – Ele saiu do balcão. Voltou alguns minutos depois, segurando uma caixinha azul – Aqui está! E saiba que perdi vários clientes por sua causa!

Inuyasha a pegou. Ficou admirando por vários minutos o precioso colar. Decidiu que iria levar. Talvez ele desse aquilo para sua mãe, talvez ele desse para Miroku dar para Sango. Talvez, ele não desse pra ninguém. Mas duvidava que levaria para Kagome. Se o fizesse, seria a prova final de que ele colocaria a garota em uma cilada. Uma cilada que ele havia sido avisado. Uma cilada que ele não queria que ela caísse.

Ele andava devagar, as estrelas pareciam mais brilhantes naquela noite, pois era noite de lua nova. Ele não estava preocupado em voltar para casa. Queria mesmo era arranjar uma solução par seu problema. Afinal, queria ver Kagome salva, mas não queria vê-la sofrer. Só de pensar nisso, seu coração já se comprimia. E ele sabia, que se terminasse seu relacionamento com Kagome, era um caminho sem volta. Talvez, ele estivesse disposto a correr o risco, talvez não.

Ele caminhou até onde se encontrava um rio ao lado da rua. Nele havia uma ponte que dava para uma área mais pobre da cidade. Andou até o meio da plataforma, e ficou se observando no rio. Era difícil olhar para aquele reflexo. Ele estava como um humano, um frágil humano, a mercê de qualquer ataque de demônio. E ele ainda tinha uma desvantagem em relação aos outros humanos: Era um ex demônio, e provavelmente nenhum anjo o salvaria de um ataque de um diabo. Ele sorriu. Sabia que a tempos atrás achava que quem pegara uma pena com aquela era muito burro, pois ele preferia seguir as regras a ter de viver anos em um corpo tão fraco como aquele.

Mas conhecera Kagome, e aquilo o mudara. Não via mais os humanos como inferiores, e sim como, de certa forma, semelhantes. A diferença é que eles estavam em um plano diferente, um plano onde ele devia maltratá-los. Sorriu mais largo quando se lembrou que mesmo como demônio teria descendência humana. Sua mãe era humana e ele jamais esqueceria desse detalhe. Nem sabia se quando a pena acabasse, iria conseguir ser o mesmo demônio de antes.

Ele olhou para as estrelas, foi então que se lembrou do céu. Por um momento, desejou ser um anjo. Dessa vez, deu um sorriso de canto, a criatura que ele mais odiou por toda a vida, era aquela que ele estava desejando ser no momento. Lembrou-se de Kagome. Como teria sido bom se ele fosse um anjo. Poderia amá-la sem medo, sem receio, sem problemas. Foi então que se lembrou dos problemas. De Naraku, Tsubaki, enfim, dos 7 lideres. Lembrou-se da voz de Orgulho. Olhou de novo para a água, e mais uma vez seu reflexo humano estava lá. Lembrou-se que teria de se afastar de Kagome, seu coração amoleceu. Não queria, não podia, mas deveria. Era o certo. Lembrou-se das palavras de Sango, que para uma mulher, era mais doloroso um homem se afastar dela. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia.

- Inuyasha...- Aquela voz, parecia estar tão triste. Foi ele olhar para a garota, seus olhos estavam quase vazando lágrimas. Sua face parecia avermelhada, provavelmente porque teria chorado durante aquela tarde. Inuyasha sentiu seu coração ainda mais apertado. O que estava fazendo? Estava fazendo Kagome sofrer por algo errado. Se sentiu culpado. Mas uma voz em sua cabeça parecia lhe dizer para terminar tudo naquele momento. Não sabia a quem seguir.

- O...que está fazendo aqui Kagome? – Ele perguntou metediço. Não frio, nem feliz, somente metediço. Kagome ficou confusa com aquele tom, não sabia decifrar se ele a queria longe, ou queria conversar. Mas sabia que ela queria conversar. Pelo menos para lhe exigir explicações.

- Eu...fui no mercado! – Disse ela levantando a sacola com alguns mantimentos – Minha mãe me pediu! – Ela soltou um falso sorriso. Para Inuyasha, aquele era o único sorriso que o deixava magoado. O falso sorriso de sua amada.

- Ah! – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

- Inuyasha, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo de errado? Porque está se afastando de mim? – Ela começou a lacrimejar – Por que se afastou de mim sem nenhum motivo? – Ela caiu sentada no chão. Não conseguia segurar, tinha de perguntar – As vezes me pergunto se você...só quis me usar! Você começou a me tratar estranho depois da nossa...primeira vez! Se for isso, por favor me diga! – Inuyasha levara um choque. Não sabia que a imaginação de Kagome fora tão longe. Nunca seria capaz de ter feito isso. Talvez com outra humana, talvez com outra mulher, mas não com ela. Não seria capaz disso, nunca.

- Kagome...- Não, não conseguiria vê-la sofrer longe dela. Não queria ser o culpado por seu sofrimento ele mesmo não agüentaria. Foi até ela andando até um pouco rápido, e colocou uma mão e seu ombro – Por favor, nunca pense uma besteira dessas! Eu nunca faria isso com você! Nem em mais mil anos nunca farei isso com você! – Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, não iria deixá-la sofrer.

- Então por quê? Por que tem me tratado diferente? Por que tem se afastado de mim? – Ela se levantou, e saiu correndo, foi até a rua de onde Inuyasha havia saído. Tinha medo de saber a resposta, e essa ser dolorosa. De repente escutou passos, percebeu que ele a seguia, e em um momento gritou seu nome, e a mandou parar. Ela, ainda temerosa, fez o que ele pediu. Ainda mantinham uma certa distancia. Mas era possível se perceber os olhos. E ela notou que os dele já não estavam frios como antes, somente via culpa. Culpa e mais culpa. E era assim que ele se sentia. Pensou um pouco, talvez desse uma reposta qualquer, talvez contasse a verdade.

Por fim, Inuyasha foi obrigado a contar. Contar sobre seus pesadelos, contar sobre Naraku. Contar sobre as vezes em que ele, sim, Inuyasha matava sua amada. Contou também sobre Orgulho, o ferimento que se cicatrizou porque ele quase se transformara em demônio. Contou do aviso de Naraku. Não poupo nenhum detalhe. Kagome ouvia tudo atentamente, e se assustava com os pesadelos do namorado. Não pelo fato dela morrer, mas sim porque ele a matava. Ele terminou ainda com o coração comprimido. E Kagome estava agora do mesmo jeito, pois seu amado estava sofrendo, tanto internamente, quanto externamente.

- Por que não me contou antes? – Ela perguntou.

- ...Não queria te meter em mais problemas! Foi por isso que me afastei, queria você longe disso! – Ele olhou para o céu um momento, depois olhou para ela – Não queria ver você sofrer! Mas eu prometo Kagome, que eu nunca vou te machucar!

- Sofreria mais sabendo que você se afastou de mim por um motivo como este! – Ela recomeçou a chorar – Por favor, nunca faça isso de novo! – Ela disse quase sem voz – Me prometa que não vai mais esconder esse tipo de coisa de mim! Entramos nesta pena **juntos**, e sairemos desta pena **juntos**! Nem que tenhamos que enfrentar todo o céu, e todo o inferno se for preciso! – As lágrimas cessaram. Ela agora sorria. Ainda estava com o rosto vermelho, mas sorria, de verdade desta vez.

Inuyasha saiu correndo até ela. Assim que a alcançou, a abraçou. Apertado, como se fosse sua ultima vez perto dela. Finalmente sentiu que estava seguro. Que não precisava se importar com nada, sua Kagome estava ali, segura, feliz e mais uma vez ao seu lado. Seu coração agora não se comprimia. Já Kagome estava aliviada por ele. Estava feliz também pelos mesmos motivos. Retribuiu o abraço, e sorriu. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, mas era de alegria.

Mas Inuyasha lembrou-se que ainda tinha uma coisa muito importante pra fazer. Ele se afastou de Kagome, esta, achou estranho, mas nada disse. Ele remexeu os bolsos, e finalmente tirou a caixinha. A caixinha com o colar que a tanto queria dar à ela:

- Kagome, eu queria ter te dado isso mais cedo...- Ele mostrou a jóia – Mas devidos à todos esses problemas, e eu também ter comprado isso hoje, só consegui te dar agora! – Ele sorriu, ela mais uma vez se emocionou, e deixou uma lágrima escapar. Ele foi atrás dela e pendurou a relíquia no pescoço da moça. Ela viu o pingente mais de um anjo. Sabia que Inuyasha havia escolhido pra ela por causa daquele detalhe – E a partir de agora, você será sempre a minha anjinha! – Ele foi pra frente dela.

- Sou e sempre serei! – Ela pulou em cima dele o beijando, conseqüentemente eles caíram no chão, mas isso pouco importava, estavam juntos, e nada iria os separar.

.O.O.O.

- Viu isso Naraku? – Perguntou Orgulho olhando para a imagem do casal refletida no espelho de Kanna – Agora eles estão ainda mais próximos!

- É, eu vi! – Os dois sorriram

– Mas isso não vai durar muito! Será amanhã, o grande dia!

- Até que enfim! – Terminou Naraku.

.O.O.O.

Inuyasha e Kagome finalmente pararam de se beijar, precisavam pegar ar:

- E a propósito – Inuyasha falou – Quer ir comigo amanha no baile da escola?

- Não sei, tanta gente me convidou...- Ela fingiu-se pensativa, Inuyasha ficou um pouco enciumado, mas só depois percebeu que aquilo era brincadeira – Acho que posso te dar uma chance!

- Puxa, que bom! – Ele fingiu-se irritado. Pensou um pouco e deu um sorriso de canto.

- O que é tão engraçado Inuyasha?

- Essa cena! Você, sentada encima de mim, eu deitado no chão, igualzinho quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez! – Foi a vez dela sorrir

- É verdade, mas daquela vez que me puxou e me beijou foi você, não eu!

- Keh! – Ele reclamou – Tipo assim!

Assim como da primeira vez, Inuyasha puxou Kagome contra seu corpo, fazendo suas bocas se encontrarem, e mais uma vez acabaram se beijando.

Continua...

_N/A: er...Esse cap fikou um pouko grande, mas td bem hehe (nam vou nem comentar a demora)_

_Bem, vou responder as reviews:_

_**LeticiaM**__**: **__xD! Od demônios tem um belo plano em mente! Mas eu naum posso revelar ainda! Eu sei q eu demorei pra posta, mas a fic tah aki! Bjos_

_**Lory Higurashi**__**: **__(TO VIVA) O kuranosuke deu uma mudada nesse cap, aga ele naum vai mais ser um problema, mas eu garanto que nos próxmos caps mta gente vai ser um problema!A continuação tah aki, espero q goste! Bjooos _

_**Agome chan:**__Assim, a kagome recebeu ajuda do Miroku sim, mas tbm teve uma ajudinha do pessoal lah de cma (mais pra frente você vai entender)! xD agra td mundo ta pronto pra luta o/! Mas uma coisa eu garanto, tem mtttt traidor lah em cima! xD Aki tah a continuação Kissus_

_**dessinha-almeida**__**:**____Brigada pelo elogio mais uma vez ^^! Bjoos _


	29. 28 A Festa Do Final Da Primavera

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 28 – A Festa do Final da Primavera**_

DING! DONG!

Já eram 6 horas de sábado. A festa só começaria às 7 horas, porém Inuyasha já apertava a campainha do apartamento de Kagome. Ele estava nervoso, suas mãos suavam levemente.

**- Já vai!** – Disse um homem enquanto rodava a maçaneta – Ah, você deve ser o Inuyasha, não é! – Disse Ygor analisando o garoto de cabelos negros e de terno preto, com uma gravata vermelha.

- So..sou sim! – Disse ele nervoso.

- Vamos, entre ainda é sedo para a festa! – Ygor sorriu, Inuyasha pareceu ficar mais aliviado. Ele entrou na casa e se sentou no sofá, lá Souta se sentou ao lado dele.

- Você é o namorado da minha mana não é? – Perguntou Souta alegre.

- Ah, então você e a minha filha estão namorando, é? – Perguntou Ygor se sentando na poltrona da frente – E a quanto tempo vocês namoram? - Inuyasha fico mais nervoso. O que responderia? 500 anos, depois deram um tempo de 1000 anos, depois se reencontraram e começaram a namorar de novo?

– Hã...é..sabe...uns dois meses, mais ou menos!

- Dois meses hein? Até que não é tão ruim! – Inuyasha suspirou aliviado – Mas se você machucar a magoar a minha filha...- Ygor usou um tom altamente assustador, fazendo Inuyasha ter um arrepio na espinha. Ygor começou a rir – To só brincando garoto! – Inuyasha se sentiu um burro, devia ter feito a cara mais tosca do mundo, ele pensou – Pode me chamar de Ygor! – Ele estendeu a mão para Inuyasha, este a apertou – Prazer!

- Prazer! – Ele disse ainda um pouco nervoso. Então, Milena entrou no cômodo.

- Não se preocupe Inuyasha, logo a Kagome já vai estar aqui!

No quarto, Kagome terminava de retocar a maquiagem. Passava o batom enquanto olhava-se no espelho. Assim que terminou de uma ultima checada para ver se não faltava nada. Foi quando se lembrou do colar. Ela saiu andando até o criado-mudo de seu quarto e pegou a caixinha. Abriu com cuidado e pois sua novíssima jóia. Saiu do quarto e foi se encontrar com Inuyasha, que ela já sabia que estava na sala.

- Sabe Inuyasha, você parece ter cara de cachorro! – Brincou Souta.

**- Como é?!** – Inuyasha perguntou um pouco alterado

- É! Sabe, se você fosse um cachorro, pareceria um rotwailler! – Brincou Souta mais um pouco. Inuyasha iria retrucar, mas foi só olhar pro lado que seu coração ficou a mil por hora.

Kagome vinha andando devagar pelo corredor. Estava com um vestido azul bebê que vinha até a canela. A saia era rodada, e possuía uma fita azul na cintura. Era um lindo frente única, com um decote em V, mas ela usava uma pequena blusa da mesma cor do vestido por causa do frio. Seus cabelos estavam presos por um rabo e cavalo. A maquiagem era leve, mas mesmo assim maravilhosa. E o colar dava um contraste com tudo aquilo. Ainda tinha um bracelete de prata no braço, e um pequeno brinco.

Em suma, ela estava linda aos olhos do ex meio demônio.

- Você está linda querida!

- Obrigada papai! – Disse Kagome. Ela olhou para Inuyasha, ele estava de certa forma sem graça.

- Va...vamos Kagome? – Ele estendeu a mão para que ela a pegasse. Kagome sorriu, pegou a mão e Inuyasha e os dois saíram do apartamento.

Enquanto isso, Miroku se estressava com a demora da namorada:

- **Vamo logo Sango! – **Gritou o homem de terno negro listrado e gravata azul marinho mais uma vez da sala.

**- Calma Miroku, falta só um pouquinho! – **Retrucou Sango já ficando estressada.

Passaram-se mais 5 minutos Miroku olhou para o relógio novamente de iria gritar de novo, mas parou quando viu Sango descendo as escadas. Ficou boquiaberto. Apesar de já saber que a garota era linda, parecia que estava vendo ela ainda mais agora. O vestido rosa claro era tomara-que-caia. Era também de saia rodada, que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, entretanto atrás ia até a canela. O vestido também tinha 3 camadas. Ela estava com o cabelo solto e somente usava um batom e uma sombra lilás. Possuía um brinco de coração pequeno e uma fita no cabelo da mesma cor do vestido. Não usava nenhuma blusa, já que não estava com frio.

- Vamos ou você vai ficar me admirando a noite toda? – Perguntou Sango zombeteira.

- Vamos claro! – Ele sorriu. Abriu a porta e os dois já estavam na rua. Porém, mais uma vez Miroku acabou passando a mão em um lugar não tão agradável para ela.

PAFT!

- Não resisti! – Disse Miroku massageando a face vermelha.

**- Deveria ter resistido! – **Recriminou ela brava, mas logo sorriu – Você não tem mesmo jeito! Vamos logo se não vamos chegar atrasados! – Ela pegou a mão do amigo e os dois andaram mais rapidamente até a escola.

.O.O.O.

- Está pronta? – Perguntou Naraku.

- Mais do que isso impossível! –Kikyo sorriu.

- Bem, você sabe direitinho o que é pra fazer, não é? Ou preciso lhe explicar de novo?

- Não precisa! – Ela sorriu diabólica – Já tomei a poção! Tudo que preciso é somente de um vestido, e nada mais!

- Kukuku! Feito!

Naraku estalou os dedos. Foi então que uma luz vermelha percorreu o corpo de Kikyo. Um lindo vestido escarlate apareceu. Ele era curto, ia até as coxas. A saia era de prega, e ainda era um tomara-que-caia. Usava luvas vermelhas até um pouco acima do cotovelo. Seus sapatos eram de salto fino e negros, assim como a gargantilha. Seu cabelo ficou solto, e em sua boca uma linda cor de vinho apareceu.

- Está pronta! Espero que eu não tenha arrependimentos! – Ele advertiu.

- E não vai ter! – Kikyo sorriu diabólica e saiu de lá, se teletransportando para a escola.

- É hoje, finalmente! – Naraku começou a rir descontrolado.

.O.O.O.

- Chegamos! – Sorriu Kagome enquanto estava na porta do salão.

- E não fomos os únicos! – Disse Inuyasha apontando para Sango e Miroku quê se aproximavam.

- Oi priminho, oi Ka...

POFT!

**- Não me chame de priminho, Miroku!**

- Ninguém me compreende! – ele choramingou massageando o novo galo na cabeça.

- A questão não é essa Miroku, e sim que você só faz besteira! – Disse Sango.

- Vamos entrar no salão ou passar a festa aqui mesmo? – Perguntou Inuyasha sarcástico.

- Prefiro entrar no salão! – Disse Miroku.

- E eu também! – Disse Kagome.

Os quatro entraram no salão. Miroku e Kagome se surpreenderam com a beleza do lugar. Estava impecável. quando se sentaram em uma mesa, viram que estava tudo completamente arrumado, e que em cada mesa havia um vaso de flor.

- Uau! Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho! – Elogiou Kagome.

- Não só nós, como vários outros alunos também! – Se sentou Sango em uma cadeira.

- Vocês querem alguma bebida? – Perguntou Miroku (o único que ainda não tinha se sentado).

- Não quero nada, obrigada! – Disse Kagome.

- Eu quero uma coca bem gelada! – Pediu Sango.

- E eu a mesma coisa!

- Certo, já trago aqui pra vocês! – Disse Miroku enquanto ia pegar as bebidas.

- Ai, ai! Será que a Rin vem?

- É verdade! Ela já está melhor Sango? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Mais ou menos! Ela teve alguns problemas com o Sesshomaru! E logo agora que ela parecia estar tão feliz!

- Sabe, eu acho que ela vem sim! – Disse Inuyasha apontando para a porta. De lá, entrava Rin um pouco rubra, com um vestido lilás colado ao corpo. Usava uma tiara o cabelo, e pouca maquiagem. Parecia estar procurando alguém. Foi quando Sango acenou para a menina. Ela mais que depressa se juntou ao a mesa dos amigos.

- Oi gente! – Ela sorriu.

- Oi Rin! – Sorriu Kagome – Que bom que você veio! – Rin sorriu novamente. Mas ainda lhe doía saber de Sesshomaru, e como doía.

Naquele instante, Miroku ia pegar as bebidas. Ele pediu ao balconista e ficou esperando sentado a um banco, quando ao seu lado apareceu um jovem se sentando a um banco:

- Um como cheio de uísque por favor! – Pediu o homem parecendo um pouco embriagado. Miroku não deu muita bola, até perceber que ele era Kuranosuke.

- É pra já! – Disse um dos balconistas.

Miroku estranhou a atitude do rapaz. Sango nunca mencionara que ele tomava bebidas alcoólicas, quanto mais que ficava bêbado, tinha algo errado ali.

- Ah, Miroku, é você?! – Perguntou ele bêbado – Que faz aqui? – Miroku nada respondeu, ainda tinha raiva de Kuranosuke – Ah, já sei, está com raiva de mim! Não se preocupe Miroku, nunca fiz nada com Sango além de alguns...'irc' beijos! Mas foi sinistro quando ela levantou do tumulo, não é?

- É, com certeza foi! – Ele ainda dizia desconfiado. O garçom chegou com suas bebidas. Miroku conferiu: duas cocas e um suco de uva. Ele se levantou do banco se saiu andando.

- Cuida dela pra mim 'irc'! – Pediu Kuranosuke.

Miroku olhou para ele e afirmou com a cabeça, depois voltou para sua mesa.

- Demorou Miroku! – Queixou-se Inuyasha pegando sua coca-cola.

- É culpa dos garçons! – Ele sorriu, mas estava com um pouco de receio de Kuranosuke.- Ah, oi Rin! – Rin acenou com a mão.

Os cinco conversavam sobre diversos assuntos na mesa. Foi então que começou o baile. O DJ foi para o palco e ligou o som. Neste começou a tocar musica agitada. Miroku e Sango foram dançar. Kagome tentava convencer o namorado a ir, e depois de muita insistência ele cedeu, mas alegava que não sabia dançar, os quatro então foram para a pista deixando Rin sozinha na mesa. Ela estava sem graça. Via vários homens olharam para ela com segundas e até terceiras intenções. Isso a fazia ruborizar de hora em hora. Se seu Sesshomaru estivesse ali, ela não precisava se preocupar com isso. Se seu Sesshomaru a amasse, ela não estaria sozinha.

Ela se levantou e foi até o lado de fora do salão. Lá dava vista para o céu estrelado. Seria uma noite perfeita, se seu Sesshomaru estivesse ali com ela. Rin começou a chorar, não conseguia esquecer Sesshomaru. Não conseguia parar de chamá-lo de seu. Mas ele não era dela, nunca fora. Ela se ajoelhou no chão e ficou na posição fetal, não conseguia parar de chorar. Não queria acreditar que o que tiveram era somente mais uma vez, queria que fosse uma coisa especial. Chorou ainda mais, sabia que era impossível.

Se ele ao menos aparecesse, se ele ao menos dissesse que o que Naraku havia dito era mentira, ela acreditaria. Mas ele não aparecia, estava longe, provavelmente nem se preocupando com ela.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou para trás, e era um menino loiro de olhos castanhos. Ele sorriu, e estendeu a mão para Rin. Esta a pegou, se levantou e saiu da escola, enquanto seguia o jovem moço.

Lá dentro, Inuyasha e Kagome não podiam estar se divertindo tanto. Mesmo Inuyasha reclamando que ele não sabia dançar, o lugar estava divertido. E para Sango e Miroku não era diferente.

Foi então que o DJ começou a tocar musicas mais lentas, obrigando os casais a ficarem mais colados. Após algumas musicas, ele colocou uma do _Evanecenc_e, chamada _anywhere:_

_**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me (**Querido amor, você não queria estar comigo?)**  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free **(E, querido amor, você não desejava ser livre?)**  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you **(Eu não posso continuar fingindo que nem te conheço)**  
And at sweet night, you are my own** (e que em uma doce noite você é só meu.)**  
Take my hand **(Pegue minha mão.)_

- Prestou atenção na letra, Inuyasha? – Perguntou Kagome pensativa.

- Não, por que? Era pra prestar? – Ele zombou.

- É que eu acho que eu já ouvi ela em algum lugar! - Ela ainda fazia uma cara de interrogativa.

_**We're leaving here tonight (**Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite.)_

_**There's no need to tell anyone **(Não há motivo para contar para os outros,)_

_**They'd only hold us down **(eles apenas nos atrasam.)_

_**So by the morning's light **(Então, pela luz do dia,)_

_**We'll be half way to anywhere **(nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,)_

_**Where love is more than just your name (**onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome.)_

-Ah! Lembrei! – Ela sorriu – Foi há alguns dias atrás! Ouvi em uma radio! – Inuyasha a olhou surpreso, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Kagome enrubesceu

- Que foi?

- É que…bem, essa musica me faz lembrar de algumas coisas…

- Aposto que tem a ver comigo! – Ele disse convencido.

- Não exatamente! – Ela olhou nos olhos dele.

_**  
I have dreamt of a place for you and I **(Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu)_

_**No one knows who we are there. (**Ninguém sabe quem somos lá)_

_**All I want is to give my life only to you **(Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você.)_

_**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore **(Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar.)_

_**Let's run away, I'll take you there **(Vamos fugir, te levarei lá. )_

- Como assim, não exatamente? – Perguntou Inuyasha desconfiado.

- Essa musica me faz pensar...nos nossos problemas! No Bankotsu, no Naraku, enfim, neles! – Disse Kagome desfazendo seu sorriso. Inuyasha ficou irritado

_**We're leaving here tonight **(Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite.)_

_**There's no need to tell anyone **(Não há motivo para contar para os outros,)_

_**They'd only hold us down **(eles apenas nos atrasam.)_

_**So by the morning's light **(Então, pela luz do dia,)_

_**We'll be half way to anywhere **(nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,)_

_**Where love is more than just your name **(onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome.)_

- Que talvez, tivéssemos de fugir quando ainda estávamos na nossa outra forma! Que talvez, nós devíamos ter lutado mais! – Kagome estava a ponto de chorar, quando Inuyasha passou a mão por seu rosto.

- Estamos numa festa! Não quero que você fique pensando neles agora! Nem em nossos problemas! Pra isso, basta eu! – Ele sorriu.

- Há! Como se eu também não me preocupasse!

_**Forget this life **(Esqueça essa vida,)_

_**Come with me **(venha comigo)_

_**Don't look back you're safe now Não. **(olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora)_

_**Unlock your heart **(Destranque seu coração,)_

_**Drop your guard **(abaixe a guarda.)_

_**No one's left to stop you **(Não há mais ninguém para te parar.)_

- Eu sei! Sei que você se preocupa Kagome, mas não quero que faça isso hoje! – Ele beijou-a na testa – Quero te ver feliz! – Ele sorriu. Deu-a um beijo na ponta do nariz, e em seguida deu outro, mas desta vez em seus lábios. Ele fazia uma espécie de cafuné em seus cabelos, enquanto com a outra mão, ele passava fazendo carinho em suas costas. Já Kagome abraçava Inuyasha intensamente, não queria se separar dele. Não era preciso. Estava feliz ao seu lado, e era isso que importava.

_**Forget this life **(Esqueça essa vida,)_

_**Come with me **(venha comigo)_

_**Don't look back you're safe now (**Não olhe para trás, você está a salvo agora)_

_**Unlock your heart **(Destranque seu coração,)_

_**Drop your guard **(abaixe a guarda.)_

_**No one's left to stop you now **(Não há mais ninguém para te parar.)_

Eles se esqueceram dos outros, no mundo agora era somente Inuyasha e Kagome, nada mais importava, nada mais valia tanto quanto um e o outro. Estavam ali, juntos, e talvez para sempre.

_**We're leaving here tonight **(Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite.)_

_**There's no need to tell anyone **(Não há motivo para contar para os outros,)_

_**They'd only hold us down **(eles apenas nos atrasam.)_

_**So by the morning's light **(Então, pela luz do dia,)_

_**We'll be half way to anywhere **(nós estaremos à meio caminho para qualquer lugar,)_

_**Where love is more than just your name **(onde o amor é mais que apenas o seu nome.)_

E, talvez por não se importarem com os outros naquele momento, foi que não viram a roda de gente que formou envolta deles, e quanto terminaram, a viram a multidão ao aplaudirem feito loucos. Assoviavam, gritavam, e quem sabia seus nomes, dizia mais ainda. Sango e Miroku foram os primeiros a gritar:

**- AI PRIMINHO, OUTRO BEIJO NELA!** – Gritou Miroku. Kagome estava mais vermelha do que de costume, já Inuyasha também estava vermelho, mas sim de raiva.

**- NÃO ME CHAME DE PRIMINHO MIROKU!** – Gritou Inuyasha furioso. Saiu correndo até Miroku e deu-lhe um belo de um soco na cabeça, fazendo a multidão dar altas gargalhadas. Miroku então saiu correndo com Inuyasha atrás.

- Vocês dois não tem jeito mesmo! pelo amor de Deus! – Disse Sango balançando a cabeça negativamente. Porém, Sango olhou para Kagome, a garota parecia estar meio estranha – Kagome, você está bem?

- Me lembre de nunca mais beijar o Inuyasha em publico! NUNCA MAIS! – Kagome gritou e foi para o lado da amiga.

.O.O.O.O.

Rin ainda seguia o rapaz. Ele parecia ser um homem gentil, ofereceu-se para levá-la para casa. Mas antes, disse que passaria em um bar para comprar um copo de água para ela. Mandou-a esperar do lado de fora, Rin não discutiu. Quando ele voltou, trazia consigo uma garrafa de água. Ofereceu a Rin. Esta, tomou boa parte do conteúdo da garrafa. Os dois continuaram a voltar para casa. Rin o achou divertido, deu altas risadas com ele.

Passado-se alguns minutos Rin começou a se sentir meio zonza, quase caia no chão. O garoto perguntou se estava tudo bem, ela afirmou que sim, foi quando viu tudo ficar turvo, olhou para o garoto e agora ele apresentava um sorriso malicioso, foi então que Rin perdera a consciência.

.O.O.O.O.

**- MIROKU, VOCÊ ME PAGA!** – Gritou Inuyasha correndo atrás de Miroku. Eles já estavam do lado de fora do salão, e pareciam duas crianças brincando de pega-pega.

- EU NEM FIZ NADA PRIMINHO! FOI VOCÊ QUE BEIJOU A KAGOME, NÃO EU! – Gritou Miroku em defesa.

**- AGORA VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCAPA!** – Inuyasha aumentou a velocidade, mas antes que pudesse alcançar Miroku, ele se transformou em anjo e saiu voando pelo céu.

- HAHAHA! AQUI VOCÊ NÃO ME PEGA! – Miroku mostrou a língua, abriu uma passagem e sumiu.

**- Desgraçado! AINDA TE PEGO MIROKU**! – Inuyasha gritou nervoso.

- Huhuhu! Brincando de policia e ladrão Inuyasha? – Disse uma voz feminina atrás de si. Inuyasha levou um susto e a olhou assustado, era Kikyo.

- O que está fazendo aqui Kikyo?

- Horas?! Eu estudo aqui! Portanto eu também podia vim na festa! – Ela aumentou o sorriso e se aproximava de Inuyasha. – Mas sabe, Inuyasha, eu queria te perguntar uma coisinha! – Inuyasha se afastava dela.

- O...o que Kikyo?! – Ele a olhava assustado. Ela não estava normal, parecia que ele via um diabo a sua frente, tamanho era o ódio em seus olhos.

- Sabe, desde que você me trocou pela outra, estava pensando se realmente você a queria, ou estava fazendo ciúmes pra cima de mim! - Inuyasha bateu de costas contra uma arvore, ficando assim sem chances de escapar. – Então me responda, Inuyasha, você ama aquela menina? - Inuyasha não sabia o que responder. Também tinha medo de responder. Sabia que Kikyo não estava em seu juízo perfeito – Vou aceitar isso como um sim! Afinal, se não a quisesse teria dito isso! – Ela alargou seu sorriso diabólico, ainda se aproximava dele – Mas você trocaria a vida dela pela sua? – Inuyasha balançou a cabeça negativamente. Mas estava ficando confuso, onde Kikyo queria chegar? – Vou te dar mais uma chance: você aceita voltar pra mim, e abandoná-la? – Inuyasha franziu a testa e mais uma vez balançou a cabeça - Foi o que pensei! – Ela finalmente chegou até ele na arvore. Estava com o rosto perto e sua boca, quando mudou a direção e foi para sua orelha - Mas sabe Inuyasha, tem uma coisa que eu quero muito te dizer! – Ela sussurrou – Você vai sentir a minha falta por ter me abandonado!

Inuyasha não soube dizer quando sua boca já se encontrava com a dela. Era um beijo seco, sem sentimentos, para não dizer demoníaco. Ele não conseguia sair, Kikyo segurava seus braços com toda a força. Desde quando a garota havia conseguido tamanho poder? E quando os caninos da garota haviam se tornado maiores? Não sabia responder. Mas sabia que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo, e que aquele beijo era algum aviso.

Ela se afastou. Lambeu os lábios como se pedisse para repetir. Foi então que Inuyasha percebeu os olhos avermelhados dela. Foi somente por um segundo, mas viu os olhos dela escarlate. Ele teve um arrepio: será que ela havia se tornado um demônio?

- Ainda tem o mesmo gosto! – Ela sorriu - Vejo que isso não mudou! – Ela deu meia volta e foi andando em direção ao salão – Não se preocupe Inuyasha, sua Kagome não o viu! – Ela desatou a dar risada.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Ele perguntou em uma mistura de irritação e medo.

- Nada em especial, só me deu uma vontade de rir! – Ela o encarou novamente, mas logo saiu andando e foi até o salão.

Inuyasha nunca esteve tão confuso em sua vida. Pos a mão na boca, e começou a pensar: por que motivo Kikyo o beijara? Mas nada lhe veio em mente. Tudo que fez foi voltar para a festa, onde o DJ já tocava musica agitada. Ele viu Kagome em uma das laterais do salão. Foi andando na direção dela, quando viu Kikyo se aproximar da garota, ele não ouviu o que Kikyo disse, mas temeu que ela havia dito sobre o beijo. Andou mais depressa afim de tentar esclarecer as coisas com Kagome, mas a garota não estava preocupada com ele, e sim, com a própria Kikyo:

- Kagome, eu...- Ele iria dizer que podia explicar, mas a garota o interrompeu.

- Ela está tão...estranha, não é? – Inuyasha pareceu se aliviar, Kagome não estava brava com ele, mas sim preocupada.

- O que ela te disse? – Ele perguntou.

-...Nada de especial! – Kagome sorriu – Vem, vamos dançar! – Ela puxou o braço do ex meio demônio e os dois foram para a pista de dança.

Kikyo foi até o balcão de bebidas pedir uma cerveja. Não ligava se ficaria bêbada. Nunca tinha experimentado aquilo em vida, poderia muito bem experimentar agora:

- Kikyo? – Perguntou o Diretor ao lado dela, Kikyo somente tomou toda a cerveja em um gole só. Não apreciou muito o gosto, mas não achou de todo o ruim.

- Oi diretor! – Ela sorriu falsamente.

- Vejo que...você melhorou! – Ele sorriu – A tempos que não te via por aqui!

- Estava com uns problemas, mas agora melhorei!

- Que bom! – Ele sorriu. de repente uma das tias da escola o chamou, disse que era urgente e que ele tinha de ir para sua sala – Até mais Kikyo, tenho que ir! – Ele acenou e se virou.

- Até! "Patético! Como é patético!" – Ela pensou.

.O.O.O.O.

Rin acordou em um lugar horrível. Estava sujo, fedia e havia uma goteira sobre ela. Deduziu que foi por isso que acordara. Ela tentou levantar, mas percebeu que estava amordaçada (com os pés e as mãos amarradas atrás das costas). Tentou gritar, mas havia um pano em sua boca. Foi então que viu o homem entrando no aposento, e atrás dele uma criatura. Percebeu que era a mesma criatura da outra vez, da vez em que quase fora estuprada. Sentiu um arrepio. Sabia que agora iria acontecer, e não teria como fugir.

- Há! Como é lindo ver você assim, queridinha! – Rin gemeu. O homem deu um tapa em seu rosto, fora com tanta força que ela (que estava sentada) caiu no chão. O homem riu alto.

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Rin. Ela viu o homem se despir em sua frente. Se perguntava o porquê dela ter de merecer isso. Desejou que Sesshomaru viesse salvá-la, mas ele não viria.

Sentiu uma forte dor em sua intimidade. Deu um grito abafado, já que o pano encobriu o som. Se sentiu inútil, fraca.

Mas escutou a janela do cômodo ser quebrada, esperava pela policia, por algum vizinho do local, ou mesmo qualquer estranho. Mas não imaginava que fosse ele, Sesshomaru, seu Sesshomaru.

O homem saiu de cima dela dando-lhe completa visão. Ela se espantou com o olhar do amado. Eram olhos normais, sem sombra de duvidas. E seu cabelo ainda continuava negro. Mas ele demonstrava puro ódio em seu rosto. Era como se o próprio capeta estivesse em sua frente, o homem loiro se arrepiou, mas logo voltou a compostura de durão. Elevou o zíper da calça e se levantou.

- Hora?! Quem você pensa que é pra me interromper desse jeito?! – Ele reclamou, mas com um sorriso maligno. Sesshomaru voou para seu pescoço, fazendo o homem ficar suspenso no ar. Ele apertou como podia. O homem acabou desmaiando. Sesshomaru prometeu a si mesmo que voltaria para matá-lo mais tarde. Assim como matou os outros homens que tentaram machucar sua Rin da outra vez. Viu o rosto do demônio que controlava o homem. Ele ficou um tanto apavorado. Sesshomaru sacou sua toukinjin e, sem medo, lançou-lhe um ataque fatal. Ele caiu morto no chão, aquele demônio não o incomodaria mais. Agora estava focado em sua Rin. Estava perplexo com o que aqueles malditos fizeram com ela.

Ele se aproximou dela, já ela conseguiu sentar no chão começou a chorar, percebeu que seu Sesshomaru a amava. Podia nem ser um anjo, podia mesmo ser um demônio, podia ser o que ele quisesse no momento que ela não ligava. Ele a amava. E ela estava feliz com isso. Entretanto acabou desmaiando.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para outro lugar. Ela estava com as roupas rasgadas, e precisava de uma ajuda medicinal. Levou ela em alta velocidade para o hospital, lá deixando ela aos cuidados do médico, tinha de voltar para o lugar anterior. Iria matar aquele maldito humano naquele momento, de qualquer maneira.

.O.O.O.O.

O Diretor acabara de chegar na sala, havia um homem de paletó ali. Claro que ele preferia continuar na festa, mas tinha de vê-lo, pelo que o homem falou, era muito sério:

- Diretor...- Disse um homem de palito entrando em sua sala. O diretor se levantou, estava surpreso pela face do homem. Estava avermelhada, ele parecia ter chorado muito – Eu...posso falar com você?

- Claro! – Ele respondeu – Sente-se! – Ele apontou para uma cadeira na frente da mesa.

- Bem, é que...- As lágrimas escorreram pelo corpo do rapaz, ele estava muito triste – Eu...perdi a minha filha sabe...ela...se suicidou! – O Diretor ficou chocado. Sabia que ele era pai de um dos alunos, e sabia que o homem tinha de dar a noticia a ele, só não imaginava que fosse tão ruim.

- Eu lamento! – Ele disse baixo – Mas...quem era a sua filha? – O Diretor ousou perguntar.

- Yamagushi Kikyo ...- Ele disse entre lágrimas.

O Diretor quase desmaiou. Yamagushi Kikyo? Mas como? Como se ele há tinha visto na festa? Seu coração ficou a mil por hora. Só podia ser brincadeira, e de muito mal gosto:

- **Hora senhor, não me venha com gracinha!** – O Diretor se exaltou – **Sabe que ela está na festa agora mesmo!** – Foi a vez do homem se exaltar.

**- ELA MORREU! COMO PODE ESTAR NA FESTA?! O SENHOR É QUE É CEGO! DEVE TÊ-LA CONFUNDIDO!**

**- Se acha mesmo isso, porque não vem comigo até o salão?! Eu te mostro a sua Kikyo! – **O homem ainda demonstrando raiva seguiu o diretor até o salão.

.O.O.O.O.

Na festa, Inuyasha e Kagome dançavam sem menção de que iriam parar. Inuyasha podia ter dito que não sabia dançar, mas se fosse assim conseguia disfarçar muito bem, já que de todos os homens dali, ele era o que mais se destacava. Já Miroku e Sango estavam sentados em uma mesa perto da pista de dança. Conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, e riam quase que a todo momento.

Entretanto, Kagome podia estar rindo, mas seu pensamento estava preso na fala de Kikyo. Não conseguia tirar as palavras de sua cabeça. Estava preocupada. Porém também disfarçava isso muito bem, já que ninguém percebera.

_- Em meia hora Kagome, seu maior pesadelo vai começar._ – Era a frase. - "Já se passaram 25 minutos! Ai meu Deus, faltam 5 minutos! Mas pra que?! O que eles vão fazer?" – Pensou Kagome.

- Está tudo bem Kagome? – Perguntou Inuyasha. Ela se surpreendera, como ele podia ter percebido?

- Claro, não é?! Essa festa está demais! – Ela sorriu.

- Kagome, não minta pra mim, por favor! – Ele insistiu.

- _"Em meia hora, Kagome..."_ – Ela se lembrou – Nada Inuyasha, nada...- Não queria preocupá-lo, não mais do que ele já estava. Kagome viu os olhos suspeitos de Inuyasha, resolveu então mentir, só por aquele tempo – Na verdade...os nossos...problemas tem me preocupado! – Ela sorriu, ele também.

- Não se preocupe Kagome, esqueça nossos problemas! Por favor, é uma noite especial! – Ele deu-a um pequeno beijo na testa, ela se ruborizou levemente.

- AGORA, VAMOS TOCAR O NOVO SUCESSO DA BANDA _SIMPLE PLAN_, "_YOU GONA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE" _– Gritou o DJ.

_**I look around me**__(Eu olho ao meu redor)__**  
But all I seem to see**__(E tudo o que eu vejo)__**  
Its people going nowhere**__(São pessoas indo a lugar nenhum)__**  
Expecting sympathy**__(Esperando compaixão)__**  
**_

Algumas pessoas que estavam sentadas foram até a pista de dança. Sango e Miroku pensaram em fazer o mesmo, mas algo os deixou curiosos. Kikyo havia aparecido, e mais, havia aparecido e somente olhava para Inuyasha e Kagome. Mas, não era um olhar normal, nem mesmo de ciúmes ou inveja. Mas sim um olhar ameaçador. Seu sorriso nos lábios deixava a entender que ela esperava por algo. Ela possuía um olhar demoníaco, e um sorriso diabólico.

- Miroku, o que a Kikyo quer tanto com os dois? – Perguntou Sango aflita.

- Não sei! – Miroku de repente sentiu um arrepio – Mas coisa boa não é! – Ele garantiu.

_**It's like we're going through the emotions**__(É como se estivéssemos percorrendo caminhos)__**  
Of the scripted destiny**__(De um destino prescrito)__**  
Tell me where's our inspiration**__(Conte-me onde está a nossa inspiração)__**  
If life won't wait**__(Se a vida não esperar)  
__**I guess it's up to me**__(Eu acho que está por minha conta.)_

Kikyo olhava para o casal firmemente, sem sequer piscar, quase. Queria apreciar o espetáculo, queria estar lá quando tudo acontecesse, queria ver Inuyasha se dar muito mal, queria vê-lo no fogo do inferno, torturado pelas mãos dela própria. Mas sabia que primeiro teriam que realizar o plano, que no final, não era de todo o ruim.

Escutou Sango e Miroku cochicharem sobre si mesma. Agradeceu sua audição agora aperfeiçoada. Ah, se eles soubessem, se eles soubessem o que o inferno estava tramando...

_**Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town**__(Não, nós não perderemos outro momento nessa cidade)__**  
Whoahh  
We won't come back, the world is calling out**__(Não vamos voltar, o mundo está se revelando)__**  
Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future**__(Deixe o passado para trás, vá encontrar o futuro)__**  
And misery loves company**__(E a tristeza adora companhia)__**  
Well so long**__(Bem, até logo,)__**  
You'll miss me when I'm gone**__(Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu partir (partir, partir, partir...))__**  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**__(Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu partir (partir, partir, partir...))_

Inuyasha voltou a ficar preocupado. Aquela musica o fez se lembrar das palavras de Kikyo. O que ela queria dizer? E porque aquele beijo? Estava tão confuso quanto Kagome, porém (tal como ela) fingiu-se não se importar, e continuou dançando a musica.

- Tá preocupado Inuyasha? – Ela perguntou.

- Não, não estou!

- Está sim, é evidente! – Ela disse convencida. Ele ficou um pouco encabulado.

- Bem...depois eu te explico! – Ele afirmou.

- Certo...- Disse a garota ainda desconfiada.

**Procrastination running circles in my head**_(Procrastinação correndo em círculos em minha cabeça)_**  
While you sit there contemplating you'll wind up left for dead (left for dead**)_ (Enquanto você senta lá contemplando, você estará sujeito à morte(sujeito a morte))_  
**Life it's what happens**_(Vida é o que acontece)_**  
While you're busy making your excuses**_(Enquanto você está ocupado fazendo suas desculpas)_**  
Another day, another casualty**_(Outro dia, outra casualidade)_**  
But that won't happen to me**_(Mas isso não irá acontecer comigo)_

- Miroku, você que estava lá, qual foi a reação da Kikyo quando ela...levou o fora?

- Bom, ela...meio que...ficou muito chateada! – Miroku olhou para Sango, e olhou novamente para Kikyo. Levou um susto então. Por um momento, pensou que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos. Mas foi só bater na testa que eles voltaram ao normal. Ele olhou para Sango, ela também estava assustada.

- Foi impressão minha, ou os olhos da Kikyo mudaram de cor? – Ela cochichou.

- Não, não foi impressão sua! – Ele disse amedrontado.

_**Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town**__(Não, nós não perderemos outro momento nessa cidade)__**  
Whoahh  
We won't come back, the world is calling out**__(Não vamos voltar, o mundo está se revelando)__**  
Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future**__(Deixe o passado para trás, vá encontrar o futuro)__**  
And misery loves company**__(E a tristeza adora companhia)__**  
Well so long**__(Bem, até logo,)__**  
You'll miss me when I'm gone**__(Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu partir (partir, partir, partir...))__**  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**__(Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu partir (partir, partir, partir...))_

Inuyasha continuava a dançar normalmente, até que recebeu uma pontada no crânio. A principio, pensou que não fosse nada, mas levou outra pontada, assim colocando a mão na testa:

- Inuyasha, o que foi? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Nada! – Ele sorriu – Só uma dor de cabeça! – Apesar de não acreditar, Kagome sorriu.

_**Let's go?! **__(Vamos lá?!)_

Kikyo já estava ficando cansada dos cochichos de Miroku e Sango, que já haviam discutido a certo tempo.

- Será que dá pra para? – Ela perguntou debochada, ainda com o sorriso no rosto – É irritante saber que os outros falam de você pelas costas!

Miroku e Sango entraram em choque. Como Kikyo podia ter uma audição tão aguçada. Afinal, eles falavam extremamente baixo, nem olhavam pra ela direito, e ainda por cima estava uma barulheira enorme e eles estavam longe dela.

- Miroku, o que...- Sango perguntou (dessa vez em tom normal) impressionada, Miroku logo respondeu.

- Não sei...- Ele usou um tom de temor

_**Won't look back**__(Não vá olhar para trás)__**  
When I say goodbye**__(Quando eu disser adeus)__**  
We're gonna leave this hole behind me**__(Nós vamos deixar esse buraco para trás)__**  
Gonna take what's mine tonight**__(Vou levar o que é meu esta noite)__**  
cause every wasted day**__(Porque todos os dias perdidos)__**  
Becomes a wasted chance**__(Tornam-se chances desperdiçadas)__**  
You're gonna wake up feeling sorry**__(Você irá acordar sentindo culpa)__**  
cause life won't wait**__(Porque a vida não irá esperar)__**  
I guess it's up to you**__(Eu acho que está por sua conta)_

As dores de cabeça de Inuyasha aumentaram a freqüência e a intensidade. Ele começava a enxergar, hora turvo, hora normal. Seu corpo sofria varias dores, ele estava quase desmaiando no chão. Começou a passar mal, e em seu peito sentia seu coração acelerar os batimentos cardíacos.

Ele parou, não conseguia mais dançar. Seu corpo não permitia. Estava exausto, dolorido, amedrontado:

- Inuyasha...- Kagome colocou a mão na testa dele, ele estava em uma alta temperatura. Se ela soubesse que era 45° graus, teria tido um ataque.

- Ka...go...me...- Ele disse praticamente sem forças. Fechou seus olhos, e se ajoelhou no chão.

**- Inuyasha...**- Kagome estava quase entrando em desespero.

_**Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town**__(Não, nós não perderemos outro momento nessa cidade)__**  
Whoahh  
We won't come back, the world is calling out**__(Não vamos voltar, o mundo está se revelando)__**  
Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future**__(Deixe o passado para trás, vá encontrar o futuro)__**  
And misery loves company**__(E a tristeza adora companhia)__**  
Well so long**__(Bem, até logo,)__**  
You'll miss me when I'm gone**__(Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu partir (partir, partir, partir...))__**  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**__(Você vai sentir minha falta quando eu partir (partir, partir, partir...))_

A musica parou por completo. O salão estava em silencio. Fora neste momento que o pai de Kikyo, e o Diretor chegaram no lugar. Uma multidão se reuniu em volta do casal, mas ao contrario da outra vez, não estavam alegres, e sim desassossegados. Miroku e Sango se aproximaram de Inuyasha, Kagome colocou uma mão nas costas do rapaz.

Ouviram uma gargalhada alta do canto da sala. Era Kikyo, que ainda sentada em seu banco. Parecia uma hiena pronta para caçar, e era assim que ela se sentia, uma caçadora.

Todos voltaram a olhar para Inuyasha quando uma enorme luz negra encobriu a sala. E foi então que várias pessoas sentiam que viam a morte. Kagome quase chorou.

Inuyasha se transformava. As asas saíram valentes de suas costas, empurrando Kagome um pouco para trás. Uma calda branca apareceu em seu corpo. Seus olhos viraram da cor do sol. Seus cabelos da cor da lua. Ele sentiu os caninos se alojarem em sua boca, e as orelhas crescerem no topo da cabeça.

Inuyasha virara um demônio.

Continua...

_N/A: Demorei menos o/!_

_Mesmo eu tendo q escrever o mais rápido q posso xD!_

_Respondendo as reviews:_

_**Belle Lune's**__**: **__Brigada^^! Espero q goste desse cap tbm Bjoos_

_dessinha-almeida:__ Brigada mais uma vez! Adoro quando as pessoas dizem qu estah boa, assim eu continuo mais rápido xD! Kisses_

_Agome chan:__ Eu até pensei em abandonar ela, mas ai eu resolvi continuar! o/! Os traidores ainda vaum aprontaum MUITOOOOO! xD! Nessa parte deixei um clima de suspense, mas logo eu continuo! Bjoooos_

_**Saakurinha**__: Aqui estah a continuação do outro cap! Bem, esse cap naum dmeoro hehe! E dessa vez ateh q foi rápido (O-O)! Bem, aki estah o cap ^^ ! Kisuuus!_

_O próximo vira logo (eu espero) jah comecei a escrever ele, quando eu acabálo eu coloco!_

_Bjoooos!_


	30. 29 O Começo Da Destruição

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 29 – O Começo da Destruição**_

O salão estava em silencio absoluto. Todos estavam perplexos, sem fala. Kagome era a mais assustada. Estava com medo. Não de Inuyasha, mas sim o que fizeram com ele:

O silencio foi quebrado por mais uma risada sinistra de Kikyo. Que logo apareceu com suas azas e calda negras:

- Eu disse Inuyasha, você iria se arrepender de ter me deixado! – Disse ela voando até ele, rido alto – E como queria ver você assim! – Ela deu um beijo na testa dele.

- Como...fez isso? – Ele perguntou.- Como conseguiu me transformar novamente em demônio? COMO?!

- Fácil! Lembra do dia em que viu Kagome beijando o Kouga? Pois bem, naquele momento seu ódio de diabo retornou, e junto dele seus poderes! Infelizmente, fora por pouquíssimo tempo! – Ela disse debochada – Mas, tudo que você precisava, era de um beijo de demônio para voltar ao normal, e essa era a minha tarefa! – Kikyo riu, e então olhou para Kagome – Eu te avisei, não foi? Meia hora! – Ela voltou a olhar para Inuyasha – Esse era o tempo exato do meu veneno fazer efeito em seu corpo, e ele voltar ao que era!

Inuyasha nada podia dizer, e nem queria dizer. Tudo que conseguiu foi balançar um pouco as asas, por a mão no topo da cabeça para sentir suas orelhas e balançar seu novo rabo. Nada mais.

- Agora vamos Inuyasha, o pessoal te espera lá em casa! – Kikyo disse sorridente.

- O que?!

- Casa, Inuyasha, C-A-S-A! - Ela soletrou – Sua casa, alias, nossa casa! – Ela pegou o pulso dele – Tá na hora de você voltar pro inferno, Inuyasha!

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE! FORAM 2000 ANOS, NÃO É?! EU VIVI SÓ METADE DA PENA! NÃO POSSO VOLTAR PRO INFERNO! – Kikyo riu novamente.

- Acontece meu querido, que devido a seu encontro com a nossa amada Kagome, a pena foi cancelada! – Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, procurando alguma resposta. A garota não sabia o que fazer, estava perplexa, imóvel. Inuyasha retornou a olhar para Kikyo. Dessa vez com raiva. Kikyo gargalhou mais alto – Não adianta ficar irritado comigo, o que está feito está feito! – Kikyo olhou para seu pai, este não tinha reação, muito menos o diretor, Kikyo sorriu mais largo, e continuou seu trabalho – E agora Inuyasha, vamos voltar!

Um buraco de fogo se abriu embaixo deles. Era um vórtice para o inferno. Inuyasha tentava sair, mas Kikyo segurava seu pulso com tamanha força que ele não conseguia. E aos poucos os dois foram sugados pela passagem.

Logo o buraco se fechou. Kikyo e Inuyasha já estavam no inferno, provavelmente. Mas na Terra havia uma pessoa muito aflita, está era Kagome.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de onde estava o buraco, e começou a chorar:

- Tudo...culpa minha! – Era somente o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Mas, para a surpresa de todos o espetáculo ainda não havia acabado. Outro vórtice se abria, desta vez no teto. Era uma luz branca ofuscante. Kagome já sabia quem era, mas não queria acreditar. Queria que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, mas não era.

E da passagem, saiu Suikotsu.

Ele se aproximou de Kagome, e ainda flutuando, posse a falar:

- Caros humanos! – Ele começou – Depois de muito debate, e de muita discussão no reino do céu, nós: Amor, Coragem, Sabedoria, e é claro eu, Amizade, chegamos à conclusão do estado de Kagome.

- Não...- Ela sussurrou.

- Então, chegou a hora da sentença final! – Continuou ele – E as pessoas aqui presentes servirão de testemunho para que não haja nenhuma controvérsia nem mentiras depois! – Ele sorriu maliciosamente – Então vamos começar as sentenças!

- Não...- Kagome sussurrou um pouco mais alto.

- Vocês aqui presentes, vão observar...

- Não...

- A quebra da sentença da humana Kagome Higurashi, que por nós era conhecida por somente Kagome, a anja da cura...

- Não... – Ela fechou os olhos. Lágrimas escorriam de lá. Ela pôs as mãos nos ouvidos e seguidamente falava a palavra "não".

- Sua sentença era ficar 2000 anos na Terra separada de seu amor proibido com o demônio Inuyasha! Infelizmente eles pegaram a mesma pena, e se reencontraram o que não era para acontecer! – Kagome tampou mais suas orelhas – Portanto, devida a falha nas regras, Kagome, você voltará a ser anja, e voltara para o céu!

**- NÃO! – **Ela gritou.

Suas majestosas asas de penas rosas brotaram de suas costas. Seus olhos agora eram azuis, e seu cabelo estava solto.

- Agora vamos! – Ele sorriu, pegou Kagome no colo e abriu uma outra passagem – Afinal, o céu é o limite! – Ele debochou. Os dois entraram no portal e sumiram.

As pessoas ficaram em silencio por mais alguns minutos, até que uma menina resolveu gritar, e fora o bastante para que todos no local começassem a gritar feito loucos. As pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro sem nada a entender. Nem o diretor tinha forças para botar ordem no lugar. Somente Sango e Miroku não estavam endoidecidos:

**- SANGO, ACHO MELHOR NÓS VOLTARMOS PARA O CÉU! – **Gritou Miroku por causa da barulheira

**- TAMBÉM PENSEI ISSO MIROKU! – **Ela respondeu. Miroku abriu um portal, se transformou em anjo e foi para o céu. Sango fez o mesmo.

.O.O.O.O.

No Inferno, Kikyo levara Inuyasha até Naraku. Ele sorria, sorria de um jeito ameaçador, já Inuyasha estava com raiva, muita raiva:

- Inveja, você fez um ótimo trabalho! – Disse Naraku amargo.

- Inveja?! – Disse Inuyasha

- Hora, eu sei que sim! – Ela disse confiante.

- Kukuku! Que bom que sabe! – Naraku olhou para o novo meio demônio – Mas, gostaria que nos deixasse a sós! – Kikyo afirmou com a cabeça e saiu do local.

Naraku olhava para Inuyasha superior. Já ele o olhava enraivecido. Naraku riu um pouco, antes de começar a falar:

- Kukukuku! A quanto tempo que nós não nos encontramos pessoalmente, não é?! – Ele zombou – Ah Inuyasha, já estava com saudades! – Ele disse sarcástico.

**- O que quer de mim?! Já estou longe da Kagome, não era isso que você queria?! –** Disse Inuyasha em tom mais elevado, Naraku posse a rir.

- Ah Inuyasha, você não sabe nem da metade! – Ele sorriu – Aliás, você não sabe de nada! – Ele olhou para a paisagem do inferno – Se soubesse, provavelmente não estaria vivo! Mas preciso de você vivo, infelizmente! ...pelo menos por enquanto! – Naraku virou-se de costas e começou a andar. Inuyasha se levantou do chão, e pegou no braço dele.

**- NÃO SEI DE QUE?!** – Ele perguntou furioso.

- Kukukukuku! – Naraku riu mais uma vez. Ele estalou os dedos e uma raiz de arvore prendeu o braço que Inuyasha o segurava. Logo veio outras três, segurando Inuyasha em cada membro – Depois você vai saber Inuyasha, por enquanto contente-se em ficar ai, parado! Se quiser, pode pensar na sua preciosa 'anjinha'! – Naraku disse a ultima palavra enojado – kukukuku! – E ele foi embora.

Inuyasha estava confuso. O que eles estariam tramando. Algo bom não era. Ele também estava preocupado com sua Kagome. Não sabia onde ela estava, nem como estava.

.O.O.O.O.

- Chegamos, minha querida! – Suikotsu jogou Kagome no chão do céu, ela se sentou e massageou as costas

- O que fizeram com o Inuyasha?! ME RESPONDA!

- Kagome...você acha que eu, o anjo da amizade, sei de alguma coisa?! –perguntou cinicamente – Acha que eu sou um demônio?!

- Acho! – Ela disse nervosa. Suikotsu riu alto.

- Quem sabe, não é?! – Ele perguntou – Talvez sim, talvez não! – Miroku e Sango chegaram no céu naquele momento – Hora, hora, hora, vejamos quem está aqui?! – Suikotsu sorriu calmamente.

- Sui...Suikotsu...- Perguntou Miroku – O que quer com a...senhorita Kagome?!

- Hum...difícil pergunta, não é?! – Ele sorriu mais amarelo,mas logo este se desfez, substituído por um olhar maquiavélico – Mas vocês três não vão escapar! **GUARDAS!** – Suikotsu gritou, logo 5 guardas apareceram – **Esses três aqui quebraram as regras! Agora quero que levem esses três para a prisão do céu! E ficaram lá até segunda ordem!**

**- Sim senhor! – **Disseram os guardas.

Dois guardas foram na direção de Miroku, um em cima de Sango, e outro em Kagome. Kagome tentou sair voando, mas o guarda a abraçou e conseguiu jogá-la no chão. Sango nada fez, somente se deixou ser levada pelos guardas, afinal estava bastante confusa. Já Miroku, levantava a luva que estava presa em sua mão, porém Suikotsu logo interferiu:

- Se eu fosse você não fará isso Miroku! – Advertiu Suikotsu sorrindo – Sango está ao seu lado, acha que isso ai não vai sugá-la também?! – Sem muita escolha, Miroku opta por não tirar a luva, e os dois guardas prenderam, aça um segurando um braço.

Sem muita escolha, os três foram até a prisão do céu, que diferente da do inferno era um pouco mais pacifica. Cada um deles ficou em uma sela separada, uma ao lado da outra. Os guardas trancaram a porta de cada sela e trancaram a porta do cômodo em que eles estavam.

Talvez por puro impulso, Kagome começou a chorar.

.O.O.O.O.

- Então, como ele está?! – Perguntou Kaguya.

- Está do jeito que eu queria! Confuso, irritado e amedrontado! – Disse Naraku.

- Ah, mas esse Orgulho só sabe se atrasar! Que saco! – Reclamou Renkotsu.

- Calma homem! – Disse Naraku – Ele tem que resolveu uns probleminhas primeiro! – Naraku olhou para Kikyo – E você, deve ser a mais ansiosa!

- Definitivamente, sim! – Kikyo falou. Logo eles escutaram um barulho de portas se abrindo a porta so salão, a principio pensaram que era Orgulho, mas na verdade era somente o Gula.

- Gente, o Orgulho já está vindo! Pelo menos, é o que ele disse! – Falou Jakotsu entrando no local.

- Espero que ele venha logo!- Reclamou Renkotsu.

- Ele vai vir, não se preocupe Cobiça! – Disse Naraku.

.O.O.O.O.

- Me chamou Suikotsu? – Perguntou Kouga preocupado, ao que sabia, Suikotsu queria falar algo muito sério com ele. E mais, não sabia o porque dele estar querendo falar com ele, já que ele não era seu líder.

- Sim, chamei! –Suikotsu sorriu amigavelmente – Venha comigo por favor! –Suikotsu levantou vôo, e Kouga então o seguiu. Suikotsu continuou a falar – Sabe, eu sei que você se apaixonou pela Kagome, Kouga! – Kouga ficou sem graça – Mas sabe, não te culpo por ter se apaixonado por ela! E mais, você não violou nenhuma regra! – Suikotsu sorri ainda mais amarelo – E é por isso que preciso que você venha comigo!

Os dois foram até um lugar perto da prisão. Lá finalmente Suikotsu parou, e assim pousou. Kouga fez o mesmo. Este estava nervoso. Temia pelo que fosse acontecer. Percebendo isso, Suikotsu tentou acalmá-lo. mas ele parecia estar meio diferente, meio cruel.

Os dois entraram na prisão. Lá Kouga levou um choque ao ver sua amada e seus amigos presos nas magníficas celas do céu:

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – Perguntou ele, confuso.

**- KOUGA, FOGE RÁPIDO!** – Gritou Miroku – **É UMA CILADA!** - Kouga se assustou, e (por investida) tentou fugir correndo, mas assim que deu poucos passos Suikotsu apareceu em sua frente, o detendo:

- HÁ! Acha mesmo que vai conseguir soltar sua preciosa Kagome, anjo! – Suikotsu ri alto.

- ME DEIXA IR! – Kouga começou a voar, mas Suikotsu segurou sua perna – **ME SOLTA!**

- Não, não solto! – Ele sorriu** – GUARDAS, AQUI E AGORA! – **

Mais guardas apareceram. Suikotsu deu algumas ordens, e pouco tempo depois Kouga já estava preso em mais uma cela. Assim que ele foi preso, Suikotsu começou a rir. Rir sem menção de que iria parar.

- AGORA FALTA POUCO, QUERIDOS, FALTA MUITO POUCO! HAHAHA! – e Suikotsu saiu de lá rindo, com gosto.

- Maldito, agora pegou outro de nós! – Reclamou Miroku.

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo, espero! – Disse Sango.

- Afinal, o que está acontecendo? E porque vocês estão aqui?

- Não sabemos! – Disse Sango.

- É por minha culpa! – Disse Kagome em tom baixo, ainda em posição fetal. – Eles me querem, e querem ao Inuyasha! Isso é tudo culpa minha! – Ela começou a chorar amargamente.

- Kagome, claro que não é! – Falou Kouga tentado consolá-la. Ele pôs as mãos na barra de ferro da prisão, mas estas davam choque – Kagome, olha pra mim! – Kagome levantou a cabeça devagar – Não tem nada a ver com você, muito menos com o Inuyasha! Nunca teve! Alias, não sei quem foi que inventou essa regra boba entre os anjos e demônios!

- É verdade Kagome! Você mesma me dizia que não podemos guardar culpa pelas ações erradas dos outros, você me disse isso uma vez, lembra-se?- Kagome ponderou um pouco, mas lembrou-se – Então, não faça como eu Kagome, não se culpe pelos outros! Por favor!

- Kagome, eles estão certos! A culpa não é sua! Agora levante-se! – Disse Miroku. Kagome não sabia dizer, mas eles estavam fazendo-a se sentir melhor.

- Levante-se Kagome! Você precisa lutar, lute pelo Inuyasha! Pense, que ele deve estar fazendo a mesma coisa por você!– Disse Kouga por fim. Kagome finalmente limpou suas lágrimas e se levantou. Estava um pouco melhor, mas estava mais confiante. E sabia que Inuyasha estava lutando por ela. E ela agora estaria lutando por ele.

De repente, uma voz foi-se ouvida da entrada da prisão.

- Soltem-na! – Disse Suikotsu. Três guardas foram até a cela de Kagome. Dois pegaram cada braço dela, e o outro e escoltava por trás. Kagome dessa vez fez força para escapar. Em vão, mas ela pelo menos sabia que estava tentando, e se pudesse, continuaria tentando.

Eles levaram-na até uma outra área da prisão uma que era bem mais sombria. Lá somente ficavam anjos assassinos, que haviam matado humanos. Muitos deles olhavam para Kagome com malicia. Ela já esperava ficar presa naquele lugar, mas fora uma grande surpresa quando Suikotsu mandou que a soltassem no meio do circulo de prisões.

- Bem, Kagome, mais uma vez eu precisava de testemunhos para o que vamos fazer! – Ele sorriu diabolicamente. Ele se aproximou dela. Kagome já pensou no pior, pensou que levaria um esmurro, porém Suikotsu somente arrancou o pingente que Inuyasha a dera do pescoço – Aqui está onde eu vou guardar suas preciosas lembranças!

Kagome se espantou. Conhecia aquele método. Sabia o que estava por vir. Só não sabia o porque do pingente ser utilizado dessa vez:

- Deve estar se perguntando o porque deu estar usando isso, não é?! – Ele perguntou – A resposta é a seguinte: Eu não vou fazer como da ultima vez! Na ultima vez, nós apagamos toda a sua memória. Dessa vez, eu vou guardar apenas as memórias de Inuyasha nesse colar! Assim minha querida, mesmo com você o revendo milhares de vezes, não vai conseguir se lembrar dele! Em compensação, todas as outras coisas ficaram bem esclarecidas! – Ele riu alto, agora os anjos presos riam também. Alguns caçoavam da enfermidade da moça – E assim você aprende de uma vez por todas a não nos atrapalhar!

- Atrapalhar o que?! – Ela perguntou meio aflita.

- O nosso plano! – Ele disse sério.

Suikotsu pôs a mão na testa de Kagome, assim a apertou. Ele sugara todas as lembranças da garota, cuja aos poucos ficava inconsciente. Cada memória em que Inuyasha aparecia era retirada, e ele era substituído por um vulto. Kagome até tentou parar a mão de Suikotsu segurando o punho dele, mas já era tarde demais.

Ela caiu inconsciente no chão assim que Suikotsu soltou sua cabeça. Agora ele possuía uma pequena luz redonda azul em sua mão que flutuava. Era lá onde estava todas as lembranças de Kagome, e agora viria a aparte mais importante: tinha de passar aquilo para o colar dela. Bem que queria por aquilo em um lugar seguro, mas tinha de por em algum objeto muito importante para a moça, se não, não daria certo.

Segurou o pingente do colar e com cuidado colocou a pedra brilhante ali. Ela agora estava fincada, e somente Kagome poderia retirá-la. Era uma pena que a garota não se lembraria que havia perdido a memória. Suikotsu riu ao pensar isso.

Os anjos da cadeia estavam agora mais calmos. Suikotsu então mandou que levassem Kagome para fora, que logo ele teria um novo trabalho a fazer, mas agora iria se preocupar com outras coisas.

.O.O.O.O.

Finalmente as portas do salão principal onde estavam os 6 pecados se abriam. E de lá vinha um homem robusto, de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos. Ele andava devagar, mas Renkotsu andou em passos largos até ele:

- ONDE ESTAVA?! ESPERAMOS VOCÊ AQUI UM TEMPÃO! – Ele reclamou.

- Estou aqui, não estou? Então não reclame Cobiça!

- Será que agora dá pra gente ir falar com o Inuyasha de uma vez?! – Disse Kikyo impaciente.

- Claro Kikyo, e será agora mesmo! – Orgulho olhou um pouco para os lados – Cadê o Ira?!

- Foi falar com o Inuyasha! Parece que ele estava mais impaciente que essa menina aqui! – Disse Jakotsu.

No saguão, Inuyasha estava cansado. Provavelmente tinha tentado escapar das raízes, sem sucesso. Isso somente lhe deixou alguns hematomas mais fortes nos membros. Entretanto ele sentia raiva, uma forte raiva no peito, um sentimento maldito. E este só aumentou quando viu Naraku entrar no aposento:

- Kukuku! – Riu ele – Demorei muito Inuyasha?! – Ele perguntou sarcástico.

- O QUE FEZ COM ELA?! ME RESPONDA?!

- Eu nada, já o Suikotsu...- Inuyasha sabia quem era Suikotsu, e estremeceu ao ouvir o nome dele. Afinal, estaria um anjo ajudando um demônio?

- Ma...mas como...?

- Como eu disse anteriormente Inuyasha, você não sabe nem da metade!

- Mas...os anjos...não podem fazer o mal...

- Isso é o que você pensa! – Naraku riu descontrolado. Inuyasha não queria acreditar. Um dos anjos do céu estava ajudando um demônio. E depois, ele que era o errado da história.

- Os outros anjos...vão detê-lo! ELES TEM QUE FAZER ISSO!

- Ai Inuyasha, as vezes você me faz rir! – Naraku debochou.

Do lado de fora do saguão, os 6 pecados conversavam entre si:

- Mais que caramba! Eu disse que era pra ele esperar! – Disse Orgulho um pouco bravo.

- E isso vai mudar alguma coisa? – Perguntou Kaguya.

- Ate que não, mas aposto que Inuyasha vai ter uma grande surpresa em me ver desse jeito!

Orgulho abriu as portas gigantescas do cômodo. Suas asas se mexeram quando colocou o pé direito no lugar e fechou a porta. Seus cabelos agora encontraram-se diferentes do costume, e seus olhos só demonstravam ódio, um grande ódio.

Inuyasha se assustou com a figura em sua frente, não podia ser ele. Nada mais fazia sentido. E ainda mais quando Naraku o chamou pelo seu mais novo nome:

- Até que enfim chegou, Orgulho!

- Tinha dito pra você me esperar! – Ele disse um pouco irritado, mas olhou para Inuyasha, e fez um enorme sorriso, assim mostrando a ele seus novos caninos – E então Inuyasha, surpreso em me ver!

Inuyasha estava sem fala. Fechou seus olhos esperando acordar de um novo pesadelo. Em vão. Abriu-os novamente, tentou colocar as idéias no lugar. Aquele antigo anjo agora era um demônio. Isso era difícil de engolir.

Tudo que conseguiu dizer foi somente seu nome em tom inaudível para os humanos:

- Ban...Bankotsu!

Continua...

_N/A: Gente me desculpe, mas agora eu não posso responder as reviews de vocês (estou em uma lan-house) mas no próximo prometo que responderei todas!_

_Desculpa pela demora, mas o cap está aqui! Espero realmente que gostem fiz ele com muito carinho (chora)!_

_Beem, vejo vocês no próximo cap, e também responderei todas as reviews lá!_

_Bjoos gente, até a próxima! _


	31. 30 Transformação

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 30 – Transformação**_

Os olhos de Inuyasha se surpreenderam quando so outros lideres de territórios entraram no aposento. E mais ainda quando Bankotsu começou a falar:

- Ai Inuyasha, você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por este dia! – Ele sorriu amigavelmente.

**- Seu maldito desgraçado! **

- Nossa, mal começamos a nos falar e você já vem pra cima de mim aos berros! – Ele se aproximou mais – Ah Inuyasha, preferia você como humano, era mais divertido! – Se Inuyasha quisesse sair dali teria de entrar no jogo deles, e primeiramente queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Acho que vocês me devem mais explicações! – Ele afirmou. Bankotsu olhou para trás, e logo olhou nos olhos de meio demônio.

- É, acho que devemos! E ai, o que quer saber primeiro?!

- Quero saber que droga de plano é esse que vocês fizeram!

- Ah, o nosso plano! – Repetiu Bankotsu olhando para Naraku, este fez sinal com a cabeça para que Kaguya começasse a falar. Ela caminhou suavemente até estar bem próxima de Inuyasha. Ela carregava seu espelho, e deste saia uma luz esbranquiçada.

- Bem, Inuyasha, por onde devo começar...- Inuyasha olhou para o espelho, e desse saiu algumas imagens de um grande portão – Sabe o que é isso, Inuyasha? – Perguntou ela, ele negou com a cabeça – Isto, é a porta do Inferno! Somente os donos dos 7 territórios podem passar por elas! Mas, corre uma lenda por ai, que se um anjo fizer uma parceria com um demônio, os dois poderão abrir esses portais, assim os demônios poderão aparecer na Terra em suas formas demoníacas, e não apenas como fantasmas! E todos, mesmo sem ser sensitivos os verão, e os sentirão! Dessa forma poderemos destruir todo o planeta! – Inuyasha se espantou.

**- Tá querendo me dizer que vocês vão destruir a Terra?!**

- Mais ou menos isso! – Inuyasha viu do espelho a imagem de vários demônios voando pela Terra, destruindo prédios e matando pessoas.

**- VOCÊS ENLOUQUECERAM?!**

- Aposto que você já sabe que Kagura foi expulsa do cargo de rainha de luxuria, não sabe! Foi exatamente por esse motivo! Ela se recusou a abrir os portões! E precisamos da autorização de todos os 7! E quando ficamos completos, somente nos faltava uma única coisa! – Disse Tsubaki.

- E...o que seria essa única coisa? – Inuyasha perguntou receoso, Bankotsu abriu mais seu sorriso.

.O.O.O.O.

- Miroku, temos que sair daqui! – Cochichou Sango para que os guardas não escutassem.

- Eu sei, mas como? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu tive uma idéia! – Sussurrou Kouga – **GUARDA!** – Ele gritou.

**- Que é?!**

- Preciso que minha amiga venha aqui!

- E Porque lhe concederia uma visita? – Ele perguntou ranzinza.

- Preciso avisá-la de eu estou aqui! Ela é muito preocupada comigo, vai surta de não saber onde estou! – O guarda olhou desconfiado para Kouga.

- Qual é o nome dela?- Kouga o olhou aliviado e disse o nome da amiga.

Do outro lado do céu, Kagome acordava de um sono profundo. Sentia-se livre, despreocupada, em plena paz. Parecia que ela havia dormido por anos, quando na verdade fora poucas horas. Ela se espreguiçou e estralou as costas.só estranhou seu vestido azul, já que costumava usar um rosa, para combinar com suas asas. Mas não discutiu, somente queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

Viu Kaede passar voando com suas asas caprichosas. Kagome levantou vôo e foi falar com ela:

- Vovó Kaede, onde eu estou? E o que aconteceu? – Kaede olhou para Kagome como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Não sabia que a menina já estava no céu.

- Ka...Kagome?! – Ela pronunciou atônica – Eu é que te pergunto isso! – Neste momento Suikotsu apareceu no meio das duas.

- Vovó Kaede, permite conversar com a senhora? - Ele olhou para Kagome – Só por um minutinho, depois nós voltamos! – Kagome afirmou com a cabeça que sim.

Suikotsu afastou Kaede um ouço da jovem anja e começou a falar com ela:

- Então, me explique o que ela esta fazendo aqui!

- Conseguimos anular a pena dela! E também apagamos todos os contatos emocionais que ela tivera com o Inuyasha!

- Mas pra apagar só uma coisa vocês teriam que ter guardado em algum objeto dela!

- É, eu guardei em uma correntinha dela! Agora ela está segura! E também, temos de volta uma das anjas mais puras do céu! – Suikotsu sorriu, Kaede sorriu de volta.

- Certo, mas porque não me falaram nada! – Suikotsu fingiu-se espantado.

- Pensei que Bankotsu tinha lhe contado!

- Não, ele não me contou nada!

- Ah! Que cabeçudo! – Suikotsu recriminou falsamente o amigo – Bem, e já vou ido Kaede, até mais!

- Até! – Ela viu Suikotsu voar ao longe – "Tem algo muito errado nessa história! Parece que Bankotsu e Suikotsu estão escondendo alguma coisa!" – Kaede olhou pra Kagome, está só olhava para a paisagem do céu. – Kagome, vamos conversar! – Kagome olhou para Kaede e a seguiu. As duas foram até um lugar mais reservado do céu, um lugar onde não passasse tanta gente.

.O.O.O.O.

- Kukuku! – Riu Naraku – A única coisa que nos faltava era nos livrar de seu amor estúpido por aquela anja! – Inuyasha agora não entendia – A única coisa que impedia a parceria de um anjo com um demônio de abrir os portões, era o amor de um anjo e um demônio! Por isso que mandamos você e a Kagome para aquela pena de ficar 2000 anos na Terra! Mas infelizmente vocês ainda se amavam mesmo sem suas memórias! Por isso tivemos de interferir!

- Você acha mesmo que foi o destino que os fez encontrar de novo! – Bankotsu riu de canto – **Eu** fui até a Terra disfarçado de humano e vivi anos lá só para poder transferir o pai da Kagome de volta pro Japão! Fui **eu** quem os fez se reencontrar! E **EU** quem levou Kagome de volta para o céu!

- Maldito! – Balbuciou Inuyasha.

- Triste ironia, não é? – Perguntou Kikyo.

- E você, o que está fazendo aqui? – Questionou Inuyasha.

- Ela quis estar aqui! Nós demos a chance de nos ajudar com nosso plano, portanto ela aceitou virar um diabo! – Sorriu Renkotsu.

- Tá, e agora?! Vocês me tem aqui, a Kagome está lá! E no que isso os vai ajudar? – Ele perguntou se vitorioso, Bankotsu posse a falar.

- Kagome perdeu sua memória! Mas, não como da ultima vez, ela perdeu somente as memórias em que você aparece! E ela não vai se relembrar tão cedo! Diferente da ultima vez, as memórias dela estão guardadas em um lugar secreto, e não voltaram pra ela até que ela própria as encontre, o que eu duvido muito que aconteça!

- Mas Inuyasha, vou te dar uma alegria momentânea! – Completou Jakotsu – Nosso plano não iria funcionar se você não deixasse de amá-la! Já que mesmo ela perdendo a memória o amor dela ainda estará nela! – Assim como Jakotsu disse anteriormente, Inuyasha sofreu um alivio momentâneo, mas logo o perdeu quando Jakotsu prosseguiu - Porém, é por isso mesmo que nós vamos fazer algo terrível com você!

- O que?! Tirar minha memória dela?! – Inuyasha debochou.

- Não Inuyasha, pior! – Disse Naraku – Você já deve estar sabendo que você é um meio-demônio, não é?! – Ele franziu a testa – Que bom que sabe! Por esse motivo, você não tem todos os poderes de um demônio! Se tivesse, seria mais forte que seu próprio pai, se é isso que quer saber!

- E daí?! – Ele perguntou.

- E daí?! E daí que nós vamos transformá-lo em um demônio completo! – Disse Kikyo.

- No que isso iria ajudar vocês?

- Ai, ai, Inuyasha! Você não sabe mesmo de nada! – Disse Bankotsu se aproximando do rapaz – Se você se transformar em um demônio completo, você perdera completamente todos os seus sentidos, e uma fera que há dentro de você adormecida ira despertar! Você nunca mais retornara a ter controle de seu corpo, e um ser completamente cheio de ódio é que ira viver ai! Este ser irá nos ajudar muito em várias razões, já que será extremamente difícil de você retornar a ter controle desse corpo! Mas pense pelo lado positivo: você ficará mais forte! – Zombou ele.

- Tá me dizendo que eu não vou mais viver em meu corpo? – Ele questionou assustado.

- Mais ou menos isso, meio demônio! – Riu Naraku – Sabe, sua 'alma' talvez nunca mais tenha autoridade novamente neste corpo!

- E...como vocês farão isto? – Ele perguntou receoso.

- Kukuku! Dando um pouco de nossos poderes pra você! Com 7 poderes a mais, ira completar o que lhe falta! E então, o que você presenciava em seus pesadelos finalmente virará realidade! – Os 7 pecados riram, e Inuyasha ficou cada vez mais angustiado.

.O.O.O.O.

- Cheguei! – Disse Lory entrando na cadeia – E então seu guarda, quem queria falar comigo? – Ela perguntou.

- Aquele senhor ali! – Ele apontou para a cela de Kouga. Lory se assustou ao ver o amigo preso, por isso foi correndo falar com ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui Kouga?! – Ela olhou para o lado e viu Miroku – E você?!

- Nós fomos presos sabe dito cujo do porque, e agora queremos sair! – Kouga disse aflito.

- E como espera que eu ajude vocês dois?

- Três! – Disse Sango. Lory não soube reconhecê-la, mas mesmo assim se desculpou.

- Desculpa! – Ela sorriu sem graça – Então, como quer que eu ajude vocês? – Kouga fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Mesmo com a grade dando choque Lory se encostou e pode ouvir claramente o que se amigo dizia. Ela afirmava com a cabeça a cada instrução dada. Por fim se distanciou e disse – Pode contar comigo! – Ela levantou vôo e saiu.

- O que ela vai fazer? – Perguntou Sango.

- Lory conhece uma pessoa cuja eu não sei o nome que pode nos ajudar!

- Tá falando daquela pulginha que vive entre aqui e o inferno? – Perguntou Miroku debochado.

- Ela mesma! Você sabe o nome dela?

- Misty, eu acho! – Ele disse pensando um pouco.

- A pulga é um homem, e você me dá um nome de mulher! – Disse Kouga irritado.

- Ah, vai saber! – Disse Miroku – Só espero que ela não esteja no inferno, se não nunca conseguiremos ajuda!

Finalmente Kaede achou um bom lugar para conversar com Kagome. Ela ainda estava confusa, e sempre que tentava se lembrar do que havia acontecido uma forte dor vinha em sua cabeça. As duas se sentaram em um pequeno banco. Kaede não sabia como começar, por isso resolveu que iria perguntar a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça:

- Qual é a sua lembrança mais recente? – Kagome estranhou a pergunta.

- Bem, a minha cabeça está um pouco confusa, mas acho que foi quando eu estava indo de um avião da França até o Japão! Depois disso não me lembro de mais nada!

- Você se lembra do porque você estava na Terra?

- ...Na verdade, não! – Kagome colocou a mão em sua cabeça.

- Então isso vai ser complicado! – Kaede olhou para cima – A verdade, é que eu não sei como te explicar o que basicamente aconteceu!

- Não tem problemas senhora Kaede! Eu devo ter ido pra Terra por uma boa razão! Agora já paguei por isso e prometo que vou ser uma ótima anja! – Kaede olho pra ela pesarosa. Se ela realmente se lembrasse do porque tinha ido para a Terra provavelmente ficaria irritada, ou assustada. Resolveu que contaria tudo mais tarde, quando a garota estivesse melhor.

Se é que isso um dia iria acontecer.

- Kagome...- Chamou Suikotsu.

- Sim?

- Venha comigo! – Suikotsu estava sério. Kagome então resolveu segui-lo.

.O.O.O.O.

Inuyasha estava no meio de uma estrela de 7 pontas. E passando uma linha reta em cada extremidade formou um heptágono em sua volta. Inuyasha estava preso em uma jaula suspensa no ar. Cada um dos 7 pecados tomou um pedaço a extremidade. Em seus pescoços havia o colar com a pedra que demonstrava liderança em um território. Inuyasha estava amedrontado. Sabia que logo, logo perderia o controle de seus poderes:

- Preparado para abandonar seu corpo Inuyasha? – Naraku perguntou e Inuyasha nada fez – Kukuku! Assim será melhor!

Eles posicionaram suas mãos para frente. Fecharam seus olhos e começaram a se concentrar. De cada mão deles saia uma luz da cor da pedra que possuíam. A luz ia ficando cada vez mais forte, até chegar há um ponto onde Inuyasha teve de fechar os olhos. Era uma estranha quantidade de poder. Só aquilo poderia transformar um humano completamente em diabo. Mas eles usariam aquela mesma quantidade estrondosa para alimentar o poder de Inuyasha.

Cada um dos 7 abriu seus olhos. O ultimo fora Bankotsu, que como sendo o líder de todos juntou casa bola de energia passando por cada um. Assim que passou por Renkotsu (o ultimo) foi em Inuyasha. Agora era uma bola negra de energia, uma que Inuyasha se recusava a pegar, ficando no meio da gaiola.

- Inuyasha, pra que tentar fugir! – Bankotsu subiu na lateral da grade – De nada vai adiantar mesmo! – Ele sorriu. Inuyasha estava mudo. Era a primeira vez que sentia tanto medo deles. Mas seu medo maior, era de que poderia machucar sua Kagome.

Bankotsu jogou a bola dentro da grade, acertando em cheio o tórax de Inuyasha. Ele por sua vez, sentiu uma forte dor no peito. Era como se uma bomba tivesse explodido internamente. Inuyasha viu tudo a sua volta ficar turvo, ia perdendo a consciência rapidamente. Ele se ajoelhou no chão ainda com a mão sobre o peito e cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Em seguida perdeu toda o seu juízo perfeito, e partir daí ele já não era mais o mesmo.

Quem estava presenciando o espetáculo pode ver algumas marcas roxas aparecerem no rosto de Inuyasha. Suas azas ficaram mais sombrias, seus olhos agora eram avermelhados, suas garras estavam mais afiadas, seus caninos mais pontudos, seu corpo mais forte. Assim que ele se ajoelhou no chão pouco tempo depois se levantou. Ainda com a cabeça abaixada expressou um sorriso, e passou a mão por seus compridos cabelos.

- Vejo que conseguimos terminar! – Disse Bankotsu pulando da lateral da grade.

- Basta saber se ele se transformou por completo! – Disse Jakotsu. Renkotsu se aproximou da jaula, neste momento Inuyasha levantou a cabeça. Ele possui um sorriso diabólico, um sorriso de quem queria sangue.- É parece que funcionou!

Inuyasha olhou para sua mão. Estava com uma aparecia diferente. Ele sabia. Foi então que deu um soco no chão da jaula, fazendo esta quase se romper da suspensão.

- Inuyasha, você sabe por que você está aqui? – O demônio nada disse – Você está aqui por causa de uma anja! Uma anja chamada Kagome...- Dizia Naraku.

- Ka...go...me...- Ele repetiu.

- Isso mesmo! Por culpa dela você veio parar aqui! Agora, espero que você queira destruí-la! Você quer destruí-la, afinal sempre quis! – Prosseguiu Naraku.

- Destruí-la! – Inuyasha mais parecia um robô.

- Você vai destruí-la!

Inuyasha se levantou novamente. Esboçou outro sorriso diabólico e balançou suas enormes asas.

- Eu irei matá-la! – Inuyasha pronunciou com convicção.

Continua...

Ok...ok...demorei mais que o previsto!

Mas de um desconto, nem parei em casa nessas férias x-x

Mas aqui está o novo cap!

**Saakurinha****:** Bem…a sua teroia está quase certa! ..QUASE XD! Demorei pra posta mais o novo cap já tah aki! Logo eu posto o próximo, prometo!

Bjooos

**Ayanami**: xD! Brigado! E desculpa por ter demorado tanto! X-x! Ma prometo que tentarei seu um pouco mais rápida! - ou vou tentar - pra ninguém perder nada! ^^

Kissus e brigada mais uma vez!

**Agome-chan**: Calma, não precisa chorar! O-O! Acho que neste cap vc vai entendee o pq de inuyasha ter que separar a kagome do inuyasha! Foi um plano cuidadosamente planejado u-u! Quadno a kikyo ainda tou pensando no que fazer com ela, são tantas opções ( Mwhuahauhauhwhuahsuha) mas ela ainda vai apronta muita coisa!

xD prometo que vai dar tudo certo no final! X-x!

Eu espero... xD

O pessoal já vai chegar logo, digamos que eles ainda estão...se preparando eu acho! Eles tem um plano que pode salvar tudo! No próximo cap vc vai ver!

Eu espero x-x!

xD também e agradeço pela paciência de continuar lendo minha fanfic...pq eu quase não posto ela!

Brigado então! :D

Bjoooos e por favos não choreee!

**Babii**: Desculpa pelas demoras! Mas tah aki o novo cap prontinho!^^

Ah, pode falar comigo sim, meu msn eh amandinha_ marfinati (sem os espaços) do hotmail

Bjooos

**Dessinha-almeida**: Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora! Ultimamente não tem vindo muitas idéias na minha cabeça! Mas assim que aparece uma eu logo a coloco no papel! =]

Aqui já está o novo cap! Bjoos e obrigada por esperar!

Ah, e quem quiser me add, vou por meu msn aki: amandinha_ marfinati (sem os espaços) - do hotmail

Brigado para os leitores que ainda tem paciência de esperar por caps novos! Bjooooes!


	32. 31 Batalha

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 31 – Batalha**_

Lory chegou correndo até a prisão do céu. Em seu ombro trazia Myouga, uma pequena pulga, porém falante e conhecedora dos mais magníficos segredos de todos os mundos. Assim que os dois chegaram até a cela de Kouga, Lory finalmente colocou o amigo no chão:

- E então Kouga, o que quer com ele? – Perguntou Lory.

- Você é a famosa pulga conhecedora de todos os mistérios, não é? – Kouga perguntou olhando para o chão.

- Sim, eu mesmo! – Myouga disse confiante.

- Então...- Kouga disse mais baixo – Você deve saber como se sai da aqui, não é?

- Por que eu deixaria anjos presos saírem da cadeia? – Ele questionou desconfiado.

- Por que nós fomos presos sem motivo algum! – Disse Sango – E adoraríamos que você nos desse ajuda!

- Duvido que tenham sido presos injustamente! – Ele ainda dizia confiante.

- Desse jeito nunca sairemos! – Miroku afirmou.

- Myouga...- Lory o pegou gentilmente e cochichou algo no ouvido dele, Myouga ouviu todo com atenção, fazendo até cara de surpreso algumas vezes – Entendeu?

- Compreendo! – Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Então vocês são amigos o filho do senhor Inuytaisho, porque não me disseram antes?

- Quem é Inuytaisho? – Perguntaram os três em uníssono.

- Vão me dizer que nunca ouviram falar do nome dele?!

- Não mesmo! – Disse Kouga – E olha que eu sou o mais velho daqui!

- Todos eles vieram do tempo em que o Inuytaisho já estava sobre a pena humana! Por isso eles não o conhecem! – Afirmou Lory.

- Mesmo assim! Como não podem conhecer o antigo rei do exercito de Ira?! – Ele dizia inconformado – Mas quanta falta de cultura!

- Espera um pouco, eu o conheço! E por sinal, ele já voltou para o inferno! – Disse Miroku tentando abafar a situação.

- JÁ?! – Myouga disse incrédulo – Preciso ir rever o senhor Inuytaisho! – Myouga já ia sair pulando, mas todos o detiveram.

- E QUANTO A GENTE?! – Perguntou os três presos.

- Ah é! – Se virou Myouga – Olha, não tem nenhum jeito fácil de se livrar dessa prisão, porém um de vocês tem algo que os ajudara muito! Uma coisa horrível que os ajudará! Agora se me dão licença, vou indo embora! – Sem que ninguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Myouga foi embora, a procura de seu antigo mestre. Infelizmente ele deixou 4 anjos muito confusos pra trás.

- Eu não tenho nada que possa nos tirar daqui! – Disse Kouga.

- Muito menos eu! – Afirmou Lory.

- Não, temos que pensar sobre o que ele estava falando! – Disse Sango – Lembrem-se de que era uma coisa horrível!

- Eu sei, mas o que poderia ser? – Questionou Miroku. Todos se perguntavam a o que a pulga havia falado. Mas nada, absolutamente nada lhe vinham à mente.

Enquanto isso, Kagome seguia Suikotsu. Este a levava até um dos portões do céu. Os dois permaneceram calados durante toda a viajem, e Suikotsu só resolveu falar quando eles chegaram ao redor de um poço. Para quem o conhecesse, sabia que lá era onde se mostrava as cenas do que estavam acontecendo pelo planeta :

- Kagome, eu tenho uma missão muito importante pra te dar! – Ele disse sério.

- E qual é?! Sabe que vou cumpri-la custe o que custar! – Suikotsu sorriu – Só acho estranho ser você e não o Bankotsu que veio me passar essa informação!

- Bankotsu está ocupado no momento! – Ele disse desfazendo o sorriso – Então, está preparada?

- Estou!

- É uma missão muito importante! E o trabalho que eu vou te passar, é muito perigoso! Você terá de destruir esse demônio, ele é muito forte, e está aniquilando muitas pessoas na Terra! – Ele olhou para o rosto dela - Só você pode fazê-lo! Portanto eu preciso que seja você!

- Sem problemas, eu farei o trabalho! Mas, que demônio é esse? – Suikotsu passou a mão por cima da água do poço e mostrou a Kagome à cena que estava acontecendo. Era horrível. Inuyasha estava entre uma aldeia africana mandando 100 soldados do exercito destruírem basicamente o local completamente. Kagome ficou horrorizada, nunca vira um demônio conseguir controlar tantos humanos ao mesmo tempo. Ela também via crianças serem machucadas. Aquilo feria o coração e Kagome. Odiava ver crianças sofrerem. Teria de pará-lo né que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse.

- Entendeu a gravidade da situação? – Suikotsu olhou para ela, ela sem retirar os olhos do poço afirmou com a cabeça – Então, pode ir!

Kagome abriu um portal e foi até onde Inuyasha estava. Iria pará-lo. Só não sabia como.

.O.O.O.O.

- Kukuku! – Riu Naraku enquanto observava a cena pelo espelho de Kanna – Que ótimo trabalho que nosso Inuyasha está fazendo, não é?

- Com certeza! – Sorriu Bankotsu

- Aqui está entediante! Eu queria estar no lugar de Inuyasha! – Reclamou Jakotsu.

- E se nós fossemos ver a luta ao vivo e a cores, em? – Perguntou Kikyo ao mais novo 'amigo'.

- Até que não seria má idéia Kiky-chan! – Sorriu o homem. Jakotsu abriu um portal para onde estava Inuyasha – Vamos logo que eu não quero perder nada! – Jakotsu puxou Kikyo pelo braço e os dois foram até o tal lugar. Renkotsu viu os dois colegas saírem com um olhar Invejoso.

- Por que não vai lá também, Cobiça? – Perguntou Kaguya – Se você quer tanto ir, vai!

- Claro que não quero! Pra que ficar gastando energia voando se posso assistir daqui?

- Ta bom, não ta mais aqui quem falou! – Respondeu a morena.

– Agora falta muito pouco para os portões se abrirem, e finalmente destruirmos esse inútil planeta Terra! Ah, Naraku?

- Que?! – Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

- Já seria bom chamar os demônios até o portão, não é?– Naraku o olhou de canto.

- Finalmente. – Disse ele. Bankotsu riu por fim.

.O.O.O.O.

Kagome chegou ao local, aquilo inalava um horrível odor de sangue, cuja fazia quase passar mal. Ela voou procurando o tal demônio que tinha de deter. Logo o encontrou. Ele estava com as garras cheias de sangue e um olhar maquiavélico. Kagome até teve certo arrepio ao olhar para ele.

-Hei...- Ela disse um pouco nervosa, mas logo levantou a voz - HEI?! DEMÔNIO! – Inuyasha escutou a garota o chamar. Ele reconhecia aquela voz. Reconhecia aquele cheiro. Era a garota culpada por ele não se lembrar de nada. Era a garota culpada por ele ter aquela horrível cicatriz no busto. Era ela por quem ele nutria um ódio estrondoso.

- Huhuhu! – Ele riu se virando lentamente para ela – Quer dizer então que você é a famosa Kagome, não é? – Ele perguntou debochado.

- ..Sou eu mesma! – Inuyasha riu novamente.

- Que bom! Assim posso fazer você pagar pelo que me fez! – Sem que Kagome percebesse, ele já estava atrás dela, dando-lhe um chute as costas cuja fez bater em uma arvore.

Kagome caiu no chão depois do impacto. Por pouco ela não ficara inconsciente tamanha fora a força de Inuyasha. Ela se levantou com dificuldade, ainda cambaleado um pouco ajeitou as asas, e voltou a voar. Assim ela pegou um arco e flecha acertando uma delas no braço de Inuyasha. Ele não reclamou de dor, simplesmente tirou a flecha de lá e a quebrou no meio. Kagome então lançou outra flecha, essa somente pegou na blusa dele de raspão, já que ele havia desviado.

- Ta tentando me ferir? – Ele riu – Não vai ser tão fácil assim!

Mais uma vez ele estava atrás de Kagome, porém dessa vez ela conseguiu desviar a tempo de somente recebeu um soco de raspão nas cosas. Doera, mas menos que o ultimo golpe.

Ela então empunhou sua espada. Inuyasha (ainda entre risos) fez o mesmo. Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo até que Kagome resolveu avançar. Quando ela estava quase chegando perto dele ele foi um pouco para a esquerda desviando do ataque. Assim ele fez um corte de raspão no abdômen da moça. Ela recuou um pouco, pos a mão no fermento mas pouco se importou. Levantou a espada novamente e correu até Inuyasha na esperança de conseguir acertá-lo, sem sucesso. Tudo que ganhou foi um soco na barriga, que a fez perder o equilíbrio do vôo e cair no duro chão. Mais uma vez Kagome tentou se levantar, mas antes que conseguisse veio Inuyasha às pressas a jogando mais longe ainda com um outro soco.

Ao longe, Kikyo e Jakotsu assistiam aquela luta sentados em uma arvore (Kikyo em um galho um pouco mais alto que Jakotsu), o ultimo estava empolgado:

- Ah! Bem mais interessante assistir ao vivo e a cores! – Jakotsu sorriu.

- É, sim! – Disse Kikyo meio de automático. Ela estava mais interessada na luta. Se lembrar de que Inuyasha a tinha trocado por ela fazia sua inveja crescer, consequentemente seu ódio também. Mas ela se aliviava a cada golpe que Kagome levava.

- Você deve estar se divertindo, afinal está vendo sua rival amorosa apanhar!

- Que mane rival amorosa Jakotsu! – Disse Kikyo brava.

- Gula pra você! – Ele disse indiferente – Mas é uma pena ver um homem tão bonito como o Inuyasha com aquele machucado no braço! – Jakotsu disse sem tirar os olhos da luta. Por isso não viu o olhar espantado que Kikyo o lançasse.

- Você é esquisito!

- AH! Porque todo mundo me fala isso? – Ele choramingou. Kikyo bufou e desaprovação.

Assim que Kagome bateu na outra arvore, Inuyasha se aproximou dela rindo diabolicamente. Seu sorriso não se desfazia, e tudo que ele queria era mata-la. Precisava derramar sangue, e se esse sangue fosse o dela, melhor ainda. Iria se livrar de alguém que o fez esquecer de tudo que aconteceu em sua vida, de acordo com as palavras de Naraku.

Ele chegou completamente perto dela, a garota tentava se levantar com dificuldade, mas cambaleava e por diversas vezes caia no chão. Viu o demônio se aproximar dela vagarosamente, talvez para aumentar ainda mais o sofrimento dela, talvez para vela sofrer toda vez que caia e colocava a mão no ferimento do abdômen. Ela o olhava nervosa, mas muito amedrontada, nunca tinha visto um demônio como aquele e para sua surpresa, assim que ele estava perto o suficiente para bate-la, riu alto mais uma vez:

- Quer desistir, ou vai lutar mesmo por estas criaturas que na merecem um pingo de compaixão?

- Não...vou...deixar...matar mais! – Ela disse quase sem voz. Nesse momento Kagome sentiu algo reviver seu estomago, e sem querer ajoelhou-se no chão cuspindo sangue.

- Se olha primeiro garota! Você está praticamente morta e ainda quer lutar por esses seres insignificantes? Me poupe. – Ele a levantou pelos cabelos, ainda expressava o sorriso de vitória – Vou te dar mais uma chance, anja, deixe eu mata-los que eu deixo você ir!

Kagome não tinha muita escolha, talvez deixasse mesmo eles serem mortos. Mas olhou para as crianças apavoradas e acabou vendo uma delas ser ferida bem em sua frente. Não deixaria aquilo ficar assim, teria de lutar nem que pra isso morresse no final. Por isso, com poucas das forças que tinha, deu um tapa no rosto de Inuyasha, que acabou fiando avermelhado. Ele, pelo susto soltou-a e massageou sua face agora marcada.

**- Hora, como ousa bater em mim?!** – Ele perguntou furioso.

- Crianças...não merecem morrer. – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

Inuyasha jurou a si mesmo que não deixaria ficar daquele jeito. Abriu um portal e arrastando Kagome pelo braço foi parar em outro lugar, um lugar onde ele poderia mata-la se a interferência dos humanos que corriam.

- AH?! PRA ONDE ELES FORAM?! – Reclamou Jakotsu enquanto pulava da arvore.

- Sei lá! – Kikyo disse ainda deitada no galho – Mas nós vamos encontra-los!

- Entretanto, agora temos que nós reunir aos outros, afinal a morte da Terra se aproxima! – Ele disse divertido. Ela abriu um portal de foi para inferno, Jakotsu fez o mesmo.

.O.O.O.O.

Sesshomaru, ao chegar ao inferno, estranhou estar tudo tão calmo. Parecia que estava deserto. Ou estava perdendo uma reunião, ou algo muito estranho acontecia por ali. Então usou seu faro apurado e percebeu que todos os demônios estavam na região Sul do inferno, onde ficaria o portão principal. Quase levantou vôo quando escutou seu nome ser chamado por um guarda:

- Sesshomaru, a alguém na cadeia que quer falar com você!

- Quem? – Ele perguntou firme.

- Um casal! – Sesshomaru estranhou. Até podia saber quem era a mulher, mas não quem seria o homem.

Sem dizer nada a mais, Sesshomaru seguiu o soldado até a prisão, e no meio do caminho nenhum dos dois trocou qualquer palavra.

.O.O.O.O.

- Certo...e sua espada Kouga? – Perguntou Sango apontado para o homem.

- Nada feito! Ela é somente uma espada comum!

- ...e você Lory? – Sango insistiu.

- Eu não tenho nada! –

Os 4 ainda tentavam saber sobre o que Myouga havia falado, sem sucesso. O único que não se manifestava era Miroku, que pensava amargamente se poderia ser aquilo. O portal direto para a morte eterna que estava fincado em sua mão direita. Mas se fosse, não queria usar. Porém, não tinha escolha.

- Eu acho que sei! – Miroku disse finalmente levantado do chão. Ele já tirava a luta que servia como uma espécie de lacre, quando Kouga o interferiu.

- Miroku...tem certeza de que deve usar isso? – Ele perguntou medroso. Miroku afirmou com a cabeça e prosseguiu.

- Confiem em mim!

Sango não entendia nada, já Lory podia até ter uma idéia, mas somente Kouga sabia o quanto aquele poder era destrutível. Já vira a coisa e não queria ver novamente. Mas sua Kagome estava em perigo, e nem que fosse morto estaria disposto a ajudá-la, não importasse as circunstancias.

Miroku tira-la a luva e ainda sim sua mão era lacrada com uma espécie de pano branco amarrado com um nó pelas extremidades ele desfez aquele laço e lentamente tirava o tecido já virando sua mão para a grade. Pediu para Lory se afastar, e assim que tirou por completo, nem Sango, nem Lory acreditaram no que viram.

Era o próprio saibuso que saia da mão de Miroku, com uma força inacreditável. Puxava a grade com tanta força que aos poucos foi cedendo e entrou com tudo dentro da mão de Miroku que não expressou nenhuma dor. Assim, ele pois a fita braça por cima do buraco e fez o mesmo procedimento nas outras duas grades, tomando muito cuidado para que nem sango, nem Kouga fossem junto. Quando terminou, fechou o buraco da mesma maneira que estava antes de abri-lo, e caiu exausto no chão.

- Miroku, você está bem? – Perguntou Sango pondo a mão nas costas do namorado.

- Não muito! Essa passagem acaba com as minhas energias!

- Imaginei! – Disse Kouga.

Ele precisava saber como estava Kagome, nem que pra isso teria de deixar os amigos sozinhos por enquanto. Assim alçou vôo se despedindo dos pessoal dizendo o que iria fazer. Assim foi procurar Kaede, e isto acabou levando mais tempo do que ele esperou.

Quando a encontrou, ela estava pensando no porque Suikotsu teria chamado Kagome para uma missão sendo que a garota mal acabara de chegar no céu. Algo lhe dizia que os dois, Bankotsu e Suikotsu, estavam planejando algo horrível. E suas conclusões foram mais aceitas por si mesma quando viu Kouga apavorado voar até ela:

- Kaede, cadê a Kagome?!

- Eu não sei! – Ela disse ficando preocupada – Pra que quer saber?

- O Suikotsu levou ela da prisão, e eu...- Ele não conseguiu terminar, pois Kaede o interrompeu.

- Prisão?! Que estória é essa?

- Acontece que, Suikotsu deixou eu, Sango e Miroku presos na cadeia pra tirar Kagome de lá e sabe-se lá fazer com ela!

- Estavam na cadeia por que?! – Ela perguntou desconfiada

**- Sei lá!** – Kouga dizia cada vez mais preocupado. Ele sentia que sua Kagome não ia bem, e precisava encontra-la o mais rápido o possível.

- Ela está em missão!

**- AONDE?! – **Ele gritou.

-Eu não sei! – Kaede pausou por um momento – Mas até eu estou afim de descobrir!

Os dois foram até o poço come-ossos, um lugar onde os anjos podiam saber o que estava acontecendo na Terra, e encontrar também anjos e humanos que estavam por lá. Kaede voava apressada, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, até mais que Kouga. E temia pelo pior.

.O.O.O.O.

Sesshomaru chegou até o presídio. E do mesmo modo que entrou curioso, ficou mais ainda quando viu seu pai dentro de uma cela, ao lado da cela de Kagura. A diferença era que seu pai não recebia as chicotadas, mas era horrível do mesmo jeito.

O guarda deixou Sesshomaru lá sozinho e voltou para seu posto. Já o demônio estava um pouco desconfiado do que eles iriam lhe falar:

- Sesshomaru, por favor, não vá com eles! – Implorou Inuytaisho.

- Com eles quem? - Sesshomaru perguntou confuso.

- Com os outros demônios, os que estão indo para a Terra! – Sesshomaru estranhou mais a afirmação de Kagura do que a pergunta de seu pai – Não vá destruir lá, pense na Rin! – A expressão de Sesshomaru mudou para uma de preocupação, o que estaria acontecendo afinal?

- Que querem dizer com isso?

- Sesshomaru..- Disse Inuytaisho um pouco cansado – os donos dos 7 territórios estão planejando dominar a Terra! Eles vão abrir o portal para lá com a ajuda de um dos anjos do céu, agora quem eu não sei!

**- Como?!** – Sesshomaru gritou, mas aos poucos retomou a compostura – Quer dizer que eles vão invadir a Terra como criaturas de carne e osso e não mais espíritos!

- Exatamente! – Disse Kagura – É por isso que eu estou aqui! Eu fui contra a essa loucura! – Sesshomaru sabia o quanto isso era perigoso, dessa forma a Terra estaria destruída em menos de uma semana, e sua Rin provavelmente morreria.

- A esta altura eles já conseguiram praticamente abrir o portal, mas tem uma forma de detê-los!

- E qual seria? – Sesshomaru perguntou, faria de tudo para que pudesse salvar sua Rin.

- Temos de fazer o Inuyasha voltar ao normal, já que agora ele está como um diabo completo!

- E como faremos isso, senhor Inuytaisho? – Perguntou Kagura, que disso não sabia.

- Precisamos achar a Tetsusaiga!

Continua...

_N/A:Gente, aqui está o novo cap!_

_Agradeço MT q v6 ainda leiam a minha fic, por favor continuem lendo ^^_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	33. 32 A Busca Pela Fórmula Do Salvamento

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 32 – A Busca Pela Fórmula Do Salvamento**_

Bankotsu já se aproximava da porta principal. Era ele quem teria de abrir os proibidos portões para a Terra. Caminhava de maneira meio apressada, afinal havia esperado por aquele dia a tantos anos. Estava ansioso, alegre, maquiavélico.

Se aproximou dos portões primários, não sabia que tantos demônios viriam. Afinal, o motivo não era revelado, mas todos eles não pareciam muitos satisfeitos, porém Naraku sabia que assim que soubessem a razão, ficariam eufóricos, até mais que ele mesmo, olhou para o lado e viu seu amigo Orgulho se aproximar. Só faltava ele, os outros 6 estavam lá. Orgulho se aproximou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, precisava falar aquilo agora, contar a verdadeira razão de estar ali. Por isso, usou todo o ar de seus pulmões para falar as palavras que havia ensaiado há tanto tempo.

Os demônios acharam estranho, eram poucos aqueles que haviam visto Bankotsu como anjo, e muito menos como demônio, já que quem cuidava do território de Orgulho acabava sendo Naraku, pois o tal dono nunca aparecia. Assim que ele começou a proferir as palavras, notaram que a coisa seria muito séria, e talvez interessante.

**- CAROS DEMÔNIOS AQUI PRESENTES, CREIO EU QUE DEVEM ESTAR ACHANDO AQUI UMA VERDADEIRA VINDA INÚTIL, MAS ASSIM QUE SOUBEREM NOSSAS INTENÇÕES, PERCEBERAM QUE TODOS VOCÊS TERÃO O MELHOR DIA DE SUAS VIDAS!** – Uns gritos de vai logo foram ouvidos, Bankotsu não se importava, queria dizer aquilo da maneira que queria – **SOMENTE OS QUE ESTÃO AQUI IRÃO PARTICIPAR DO MAIOR EVENTO OCORRIDO ATÉ ENTÃO, A DESTRUIÇÃO FINAL DA TERRA! – **Gritos de entusiasmo, Bankotsu riu** – PRA ISSO, EU ABRIREI OS PORTÕES DO INFERNO, E JUNTOS PODEREMOS IR PARA A TERRA!**

Os demônios ficaram ainda mais alegres, agora queriam ir para lá de qualquer jeito, matar todos aqueles que os fizeram mal, ou somente queriam mata-los por diversão.

Bankotsu olhou para frente, neste momento Kanna apareceu trazendo seu espelho. Aquela era uma razão fundamental para o plano dar certo. Naraku falou algumas palavras em uma estranha linguagem, e assim os portões se abriram, mas antes que pudesses chegar as portas mais da frente, havia um guardião, um que era protegido com uma poderosa barreira, ele era quem separava o mundo dos mortos com o mundo dos vivos, seu nome era *Mimisenrei

- O que desejam? – Ele perguntou.

- Nós queremos que o senhor possa finamente deixar os demônios passarem para o outro mundo! – Disso Bankotsu prontamente – Afinal, o amor entre Inuyasha e Kagome não existe mais!

- Com que intuito?! Afinal, a junção do ódio de um demônio e um anjo poderia me fazer abrir, mas o amor de um anjo e um demônio me impedem! Como sabe que o amor de Kagome e Inuyasha se desvencilhou?

- KANNA! MOSTRE A ELE QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO A VERDADE, E QUE NESTE MOMENTO, INUYASHA E KAGOME SE ODEIAM!

Kanna fez com que seu espelho lança-se uma luz poderosa. Então, de dentro dele foi possível aparecer o que se passava com o casal naquele exato momento.

.O.O.O.O.

Inuyasha trouxe Kagome até uma região do deserto. O calor não incomodava, já que eles mesmos não sentiam. Ele a jogou no chão, ela ainda estava fraca, não sobreviveria por muito mais tempo.

- Huhu! Olha só seu estado garota, tem certeza que não quer desistir? – Ele perguntou orgulhoso.

- Não...- Ela disse quase sem voz, o sorriso maligno de Inuyasha aumentou.

- Como quiser, anjinha! – O ultimo nome fora pronunciado com desgosto.

Ela recebeu um doloroso tapa no rosto. Aquilo doía, mais internamente do que por fora. Ela não sabia dizer, mas algo nele, naquele estado, a fazia estremecer, seu corpo doía só de pensar que ele a odiava. Mas quem era ele? E por que ele a fazia se sentir assim? Porém, não deu tempo de pensar em mais nada, e Kagome levou um outro tapa na cara.

Inuyasha se divertia com a situação da menina. Não sentia pena nem ao menos remorso. Só queria ver ela destruída, humilhada, e depois de tudo, morta.

- Keh! Que anja mais fraca que me arranjaram para matar!

Inuyasha socou mais uma vez o tórax da jovem. Esta, bateu contra o chão fazendo a areia voar sobre seus olhos, dificultando um pouco a visão. Ela tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma dor imensa no abdômen, assim caindo ajoelhada no chão. Só então ela percebeu que sua costela estava quebrada. A dor era insuportável, e agora, demoraria muito para que seu osso voltasse ao normal.

Vendo que a anja não se manifestava, Inuyasha andou vagarosamente até ela. Ampliou suas garras e sorriu mostrando seus enormes caninos. Ela iria pagar muito caro por tê-lo feito perder a memória. E agora, ele iria matá-la de uma vez só.

- Agora vou mostrar de que meu ódio é capaz! – Ele sorriu diabólico.

.O.O.O.

Kouga e Kaede finalmente chegaram até o poço come-ossos. Kaede falou algumas palavras e Kagome foi achada, junto dela estava um Inuyasha que nem Kaede, nem Kouga esperavam. Pelo visto, algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo na Terra. Kaede ficou surpreso com o estado de ferimentos da garota, eram horríveis e ela parecia que morreria logo. Kouga ficou cheio de raiva, por que Inuyasha estaria a machucando daquela forma?

Kaede não demorou muito para entender toda a situação. Assim que botou os olhos em Inuyasha, percebeu que ele estava como um demônio completo. Agora o motivo ela já desconhecia, mas havia alguma coincidência entre isso e a memória roubada de Kagome. Aquela briga não era nem um pouco necessária, a menos que alguém quisesse prová-los que eles se odiavam:

Kouga já iria abrir um portal para salvar sua amada e dar uns bons trocos em Inuyasha, mas Kaede parou-o com sua voz:

- Não mate o Inuyasha, ele não está normal!

- Deu pra perceber, ele ta como um demônio agora, machucando a Kagome de uma maneira cruel!

- Kouga, você não entendeu! Ele não está nem um pouco como antes! Ele está como um demônio completo! Caso você não saiba, ele era um meio demônio, e agora o Inferno o transformou em um demônio completo! Não sei o motivo, mas provavelmente a perda da memória da Kagome e isto estejam ligados! – Kouga a olhava surpresa, mas precisava impedir que Inuyasha ferisse Kagome ainda mais, se não a garota morreria.

**- E o que eu faça então? Espere ela morrer?!** – Ele perguntou sarcástico.

- Detenha Inuyasha o quão puder, mas não o mate! Minha intuição me diz, que se você mata-lo, algo muito errado vai acontecer! – Ela olhou-o pesarosa.

Kouga assentiu com a cabeça, e assim foi ajudar a amiga. Já Kaede tentava entender a situação, e aquilo só a vazia pensar no óbvio: os demônios iriam abrir o portal para a Terra! O problema era: qual anjo teria se unido há eles para tal feito?

.O.O.O.

Kanna desligou o espelho. Mimisenrei podia não ver, mas ouvia muito bem. E com isso, já percebera que os dois não se gostavam mais. Prestou um pouco de atenção na Terra, seus ouvidos captaram os sons da batalha entre Inuyasha e Kagome. Os demônios não estavam mentindo, os dois agora se odiavam. Não vendo outro método, teria que ceder:

- Está bem, me convenceram! – Mimisenrei falou sério – Mas há uma regra: vocês só poderão ser completamente libertados daqui à uma hora! Por agora, vocês irão conseguir ser vistos e sentidos pelos sensitivos. Mas assim que exatamente der sessenta minutos, a Terra inteira poderá vê-los.

Mimisenrei abriu uma passagem gigantesca. Os demônios estavam todos eufóricos com a novidade e a possibilidade de poder destruir completamente a Terra. Mas os mais satisfeitos eram mesmo Naraku e Bankotsu. Após tantos anos de planejamento e procura, finalmente eles viam o trabalho árduo e cansativo surtir efeito.

.O.O.O.

Sesshomaru, Kagura e Inuytaisho haviam conseguido enganar os guardas. Agora estavam na Terra tentando achar onde se localizava a Tetsusaiga. Ela era o único meio de fazer Inuyasha voltar ao normal. Mas teriam de fazer isso em menos de dez minutos, ou o efeito dos poderes seria permanente. Assim que pisaram sobre o solo dos humanos, Inuytaisho já se aprontou em perguntar:

- Vai Sesshomaru, de onde você consegue senti-la.

Sesshomaru estanhou a pergunta. Ele sabia que podia senti-la, mas desde que Inuyasha a escondera, não havia mais presenciado a aura do artefato. Ponderou um pouco antes de Inuytaisho se aborrecer:

- Vamos Sesshomaru, onde ela está?!

- Inuytaisho, eu não sei onde ela está. Não consigo senti-la.

Inuytaisho só então entendeu a situação. Inuyasha não queria que Sesshomaru encontrasse a Tetsusaiga, por isso o sistema de auto-localização não funcionaria. Teria de usar a lógica, ou então passariam a vida inteira procurando pela espada.

- Isso torna tudo bem complicado. – Inuytaisho falou pensativo – Por um acaso, você tem alguma idéia de onde ele possa estar?

- Não, já procurei em todos os lugares existentes na Terra, e nunca achei nenhum vestígio de nada!

- O Inuyasha é realmente muito esperto! – Afirmou Kagura.

- Pena que eu não pude ver o quão esperto ele é!

- Senhor Inuytaisho, não chore sobre o leite derramado! – Disse Kagura determinada – Nós vamos encontrar essa tal Tetsusaiga, e assim que conseguirmos,vamos salvar Inuyasha e todo o resto da humanidade!

Kagura deu alguns passos até a primeira loja que viu. Só então foi possível perceber o sotaque francês do vendedor. Apesar de estarem no Brasil, alguns estrangeiros iam lá de vez em hora armar alguma barraquinha de vendas.

Enquanto Kagura pedia algo pra comprar, Sesshomaru tentava resolver o mais novo mistério. Kagura detestava os humanos igualmente como ele. Então, como ele, não tinha motivos para apreciar tal raça que desde sempre se considerava inferior. Aquela face de preocupação não deixava duvidas. Uma pergunta com somente uma resposta: Kagura havia se apreciado por um humano. Qual? Sem idéias.

- Nós três fomos vitimas do mesmo problema! – Sesshomaru olhou para o rosto do pai, que aparentava um ar de culpado – O amor pela criatura proibida, o amor por um humano. – Sesshomaru ficou mudo com aquela afirmação. Apesar de estar negligenciando o pai, estava fazendo o mesmo que ele: salvando os humanos, por amor a um só. Um amor suficiente para causar dor de cabeça a qualquer demônio – Mas seu irmão foi mais grave. Se ele ainda tivesse sua plena consciência, provavelmente estaria se contorcendo de raiva por si mesmo. Se ele conseguir recuperar a vontade própria, se culpara amargamente pelos machucados daquela anja! - Ele estava certo, e Sesshomaru não tinha argumentos para qualquer manifestação – É uma pena que ele não saiba que essa é uma falsa está regra entre os anjos e os demônios não poderem se amar!

Sesshomaru levou um choque. Que diabos era aquilo agora? Como assim a regra era falsa? Então, por que da pena? Então, por que dos problemas? Por que de sempre falarem para demônios não se envolverem com anjos?

- Falsa? – Ele se perguntou.

- Sim. Humanos com demônios são proibidos, mas anjos e demônios não. – Kagura apareceu segurando uma sacola. Mesmo sendo uma ex-líder de territórios, ainda podia ser vista por qualquer humano – Essa tal regra nunca existiu. Foi somente uma maneira que os anjos e demônios encontraram de prevenir que a profecia se concretizasse.

- A profecia...- Sesshomaru repetiu.

- Todos os lideres e somente eles, tanto do território angelical, quanto do demoníaco, mentem para seus ajudantes que essa falsa regra existe. Mas isso foi um acordo que nós, demônios, fizemos com os anjos lá por volta de 5000 a.C. naquela época, essa estória que um anjo se aliaria com um de nós estava em alta. Por isso, falamos que estava proibido um envolvimento emocional entre nós e os anjos pra ninguém, ninguém mesmo se envolvesse. Mas acontece que, como Naraku e Bankotsu sabiam da farsa, se uniram. E isso abriria o portal. Mas como na profecia, o amor entre um anjo e um demônio iria os impedir.

- O ódio de um anjo e um demônio destruiria a Terra, mas o amor de um anjo e um demônio a salvará. – Disse Sesshomaru por fim.

O silencio pairou sobre os três. E somente terminou quando Inuytaisho resolveu perguntar o que Kagura havia pego.

- Que isso na sacola Kagura? – Ela pegou um pedaço de papel e um lápis.

- Nosso único jeito de entrar no céu.

Sesshomaru e Inuytaisho já haviam entendido o plano de Kagura. Bastava agora saber se daria certo.

.O.O.O.

Kaede estava preocupada com Kagome. Sempre gostara muito da garota, e nunca quis manda-la para a Terra por causa de uma regra que nunca existira. A culpa a corroia todos os dias, e sempre que pensava que agora ela estaria sofrendo por culpa de outro anjo, o peito de Kaede doía mais e mais. Iria fazer o outro anjo pagar, e muito caro.

Mas fora tirada de seus devaneios quando Sango e Miroku foram falar com ela:

- Senhora Kaede! – Disse Miroku um pouco cansado – Será que senhora poderia nos dizer o que esta acontecendo?

- Olha Miroku, a única explicação, é de que algum anjo se aliou aos demônios para abrir o portal entre o Inferno e a Terra! – Miroku ficou apavorado. Não poderia imaginar como faria dali para a frente para parar a destruição da Terra.

- Como assim? O que vai acontecer? – Perguntou Sango assustada com o olhar do amado.

- Se isso acontecer Sango...- Kaede fez uma pausa, logo continuou – A Terra será destruía antes mesmo de um piscar de olhos! – Sango quase desmaiou, pensou no irmão, e o que aconteceria com ele.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? – Perguntou ela.

- Precisamos achar onde Suikotsu escondeu a memória de Kagome!

- Mas a gente nem sabe por onde começar!

- Bem, eu...- Kaede iria falar, quando um dos guardas a interrompeu ao chama-la.

- Senhora Kaede, não sei nem por que estou te chamando, mas há três demônios no portão que queriam ver qualquer líder de território. Como você é a mais experiente, pensei que você poderia...ir falar com eles!

Kaede já pensava no pior. Imaginava que seria algum querendo matá-la. Para que a luta ficasse mais justa, pediu que Sango e Miroku lhe fizessem companhia. Voaram rapidamente até os portões, já de prontidão para que pudesse ter de realizar uma batalha por lá mesmo. Chegou até lá cansada, e só achou estranho o fato dos três estarem tão calmos:

- Senhora, nós...- Inuytaisho tentou falar, mas fora interrompido pela idosa.

- Quem são vocês, e o que querem aqui? – Ela disse firme.

Inuytaisho já se aprontaria para falar, mas estreitou os olhos quando percebeu que Miroku, sim seu antigo sobrinho Miroku, estava ao lado de Kaede, o olhando curioso e espantado.

- Miroku, não vai me dizer que até você é anjo?!

- Sim tio, até eu! – Ele expressou um sorriso abobado. Kaede pareceu ficar mais aliviada ao saber que os dois se conheciam – E vejo que o Sesshomaru está com você.

- Olha, desculpa interromper a conversa de vocês, mas precisamos usar seu poço come-ossos!

- E por qual razão? – Perguntou Kaede a estranha mulher.

- Precisamos achar a Tetsusaiga. Este é o único modo de fazer o Inuyasha voltar ao normal! Creio eu que vocês devem conhece-lo, afinal todo mundo conhece!

- E como vou saber se devo confiar em vocês? – Kaede perguntou desconfiada. Sango e Miroku até tentariam responder, mas não tinham certeza se os três eram muito confiáveis naquela hora.

- Nós sabemos quem é o anjo traidor! – Os três anjos arregalaram os olhos – E estamos aqui justamente para impedir que a Terra seja invadida pelos milhares de demônios que já estão esperando na porta.

- Está certo, mas eu não vou conseguir fazer vocês entrarem sem que vocês escrevam em um papel o motivo!

Kagura vasculhou os bolsos e tirou o papel e o lápis. Escreveu os nomes e o motivo pelo qual viriam. Entregou a Kaede. Está, leu todo o papel e assim abriu os portões para que os três pudessem entrar.

.O.O.O.

Bankotsu e Naraku já caminhava pelo grande e largo corredor até a porta definitiva para a Terra. Ela abria em uma certa parte de Tóquio, e agora eles já não possuiriam a forma de espectros, e sim de humanos de carne e osso, só que com poderes diabólicos. Iriam destruir tudo que estivesse em seu caminho, não importando a circunstancia, quem ou por que. Só destruiria.

Andaram mais um pouco. Naquele lugar não poderia voar, tinham de ficar naquele ritmo lerdo, o que deixava demônios como Renkotsu muito irritados. Mas Naraku não ousava nem ligar para reclamações. Esperaria por aquele grande dia desde sempre, e agora estava ali, pronto para finalmente ver o portão se abrir e destruir toda a Terra. Finalmente com o com tudo planejado e pronto, sem nenhum meio-demônio ou uma anja enxerida para atrapalhar.

Kikyo estava ansiosa. Iria humilhar todos os humanos que a fizeram sofrer. Começaria com seu pai. Era uma pena que ela sabia que ele era um sensitivo. Iria deixa-lo louco de pavor por tê-la feito o que era agora. Era culpa dele ela ser uma demônia, completamente dele.

Tsubaki e Kaguya andavam com seus espelhos apostos. Se precisassem já os usariam caso algum anjo insolente resolvesse interferir no plano de todos. Andavam quase a frente, como se fossem o escudo do pelotão. Estariam prontas para o que desse e viesse. E como todos os outros, ansiosas esperavam pela chegada.

Renkotsu quase batia em Jakotsu por causa de sua falação. Ele, sempre irritado, queria que chegasse logo na Terra só para se livrar de Gula. Já este, queria matar todos os humanos possíveis. Exceto os homens bonitos, estes ele daria uma segunda chance.

Bankotsu, de todos, andava quase que correndo. Estava na frente, pronto para abrir o portão e seguir com seu plano. Ao lado de Naraku ganhava confiança. Fora o amigo que fizera a cabeça dele, ele quem transformara Bankotsu no demônio que era agora. Por isso, era eternamente grato a ele. Tanto que lhe falou um obrigado em pensamento.

Andaram todos por mais alguns metros até chegar no colossal portão. Não sabiam exatamente onde ele daria, somente que era em algum lugar do Japão. Todos pararam. Bankotsu deu alguns passos até a abertura. Passou a mão pela porta que no mínimo teria uns quinze metros. Respirou fundo. Seu coração batia rapidamente pela agitação. Como esperou por aquele dia, como.

Fechou os olhos, e torceu para que desse certo. Teriam uma hora ainda entes da destruição total da Terra. Os humanos que morressem, se fossem dignos iriam para o Inferno ou para o céu. Se não, para o purgatório. Mas isso era problema deles, tudo que queria agora era a destruição.

Abriu os olhos. Estava pronto. Sabia as palavras décor. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, pois novamente falaria na língua alemã. Serrou os punhos, agora era a hora, o tão sonhado momento.

**-**** Öffnen Sie die Tore, weil wir Dämonen, wir besorgten den Durchgang für uns, die Erde zu beherrschen! **

Aquela frase, que em bom e velho português significava 'Abra os portões, porque nós demônios, obtivemos a passagem para nós mesmos dominar a terra', abriu vagarosamente as colossais portas. Sem mais delongas, todos os demônios voaram valentes até a tão sonhada Terra, cuja finalmente iria ser dominada pelas criaturas mais horríveis do universo.

E, se alguém prestasse muita atenção, conseguiria ouvir uma risada maligna. Uma risada diabólica. Era Bankotsu quem ria de toda a desgraça que iria acontecer com os pobres humanos.

Continua...

_N/A: Oks, demorei BEM menos dessa vez, mas saibam que foi por causa dos comentários viu *-*_

_Toh amando muito todos eles, e mais uma vez obrigada_

_E a pedido da Rosalie Hale/Nessie eu vou por meu msn aki, tanto pra ela add quanto pra outras pessoas que quiserem add tbm _

mandy-sama-love hotmail . com

colokei separado pq se não o e-mail naum fika

_Bjoes a todos e espero que gostem desse novo cap._


	34. 33 O Demonio Que Era Completo

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 33 – O Demônio Que Era Completo**_

Kaede fora andando desconfortável pela presença dos três demônios, mas mesmo assim sentia que podia confiar neles. Olhava de esgueira as vezes só para ter certeza que sua intuição não estava enganada, e por via das duvidas, dois guardas os seguiam atrás. Sango e Miroku andavam ao lado dela, e pouco a pouco eles chegavam ao posso come-ossos. O lugar onde eles iriam localizar a tão sonhada Tetsusaiga:

- Por que querem esta espada? No que ela vai nos ajudar? – Perguntou Kaede ainda desconfiada.

- Você acha mesmo que eu ao pensei que um dia os demônios não iriam transformar meu filho em um mostro?! – Kaede ficou surpresa, esse Inuytaisho parecia mesmo ser inteligente. A maioria dos demônios que Kaede conhecera eram todos muito, de certa forma, burrinhos - Por isso criei a Tetsusaiga, ela é o que bloqueia os poderes do demônio completo de Inuyasha.

- Mas titio, o Inuyasha já chegou a me falar sobre ela, e disse que a escondeu em um lugar onde ninguém a acharia! – Miroku olhou de canto para Sesshomaru. Este revirou os olhos, de alguma forma o irmão não queria de forma alguma que a Tetsusaiga cai-se em suas mãos.

- Imagino, e só tem um lugar no mundo onde ele poderia ter escondido! Basta saber o preciso lugar, daí o Inuyasha finalmente voltara ao normal.

- Só espero que ele não destrua a Kagome ate lá! – Disse Sango preocupada.

.O.O.O.

Inuyasha olhou para o céu, sentiu o cheiro de outro anjo e logo em seguida abriu uma segunda passagem, desta sai Kouga. Mais que nervoso voando em sua direção. Inuyasha não conseguiu se defender, e ambos os dois caíram no chão perto de onde Kagome estava.

Ela olhou atordoada para a cena ao lado. Se preocupou com o amigo Kouga, não queria que ele se ferisse naquela batalha. Inuyasha levantou um pouco mais apressado que o anjo, e por isso conseguiu socar o estomago dele antes que ele terminasse de levantar:

- Ha!ha!ha! Outro anjo idiota pra mim derrotar? – Inuyasha perguntou com ironia, enquanto isso Kouga levantava com cuidado no chão. Aquele golpe quase lhe quebrara um osso.

- KOUGA, SAIA DAQUI! – Ordenou Kagome preocupada com o amigo. Inuyasha a olhou de esgueira, aquela anja insolente ainda pagaria por tamanhas audácias.

- NÃO KAGOME! NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ MORRER! – Kouga terminara de se levantar, Inuyasha ainda fitava a anja que estava caída.

- Anjinha insolente você, hein?! – Inuyasha já se aprontava para outro soco no abdômen, mas fora Kouga quem recebera o golpe, pois ficou na frente de Kagome. Assim tanto Kouga quanto Kagome foram empurrados alguns metros de distancia.

O anjo se levantou e olhou para Kagome. Ela estava muito ferida, algumas partes do corpo até sangravam. Inuyasha começou a dar risada, uma risada que parecia com outra que era ouvida de longe. Agora Inuyasha não brincaria mais. Iria acabar com aqueles dois de uma vez por todas.

- Ai, ai...- Ele suspirou – Pelo visto, os demônios já conseguiram chegar aqui na Terra, na é mesmo?! – Ambos os dois anjos tiveram um arrepio, e ainda mais Kagome, que não sabia dos planos. Inuyasha riu da expressão de pavor dos dois. Não que tivesse graça, mas sim por puro sarcasmo.

Kouga cerrou os punhos, quem era Inuyasha para rir de uma coisa tão séria como aquela?! Seria agora que iria fazê-lo pagar por todo o sofrimento que Kagome já havia sentido.

Inuyasha somente sentiu um chute bem em seu rosto. Acabou caindo no chão e fazendo com que muita areia voasse, incomodando sua visão. Antes que a areia se dispersasse por completo, sentiu um outro chute nas costas, e em seguida um soco na região do baço. E assim sentiu alguma coisa batendo em seu joelho. Aquilo estava o deixando irritado, pois a poeira não abaixava. Iria parar aquele anjo miserável de qualquer jeito.

Concentrou-se no olfato. Apesar da areia atrapalhar um pouco, Inuyasha conseguiu sentir o cheiro de Kouga, assim prevendo onde ele iria o atacar. Esperou Kouga se aproximar o suficiente e acertou-lhe em cheio no estomago. Kouga caiu no chão com muita força, e se não fosse a areia, teria provavelmente quebrado a coluna.

- Agora, eu mato vocês. – Proferiu Inuyasha de uma maneira sombria e sem emoções.

.O.O.O.

Rin olhou da janela de seu quarto uma passagem ser aberta naquele medonho céu negro. As estrelas pareciam pouco a pouco perderem o brilho a medida que os demônios iam entrando na Terra. Rin também ouvira a risada sinistra de Bankotsu. Teve um arrepio, desejou estar com Sesshomaru. Mas algo lhe dizia que ele estava ocupado no momento. Portanto se levantou e se aproximou mais ainda da janela.

Ela viu os demônios pousarem no chão, todos. E então a passagem se fechou. Um outro, de cabelos negros compridos e soltos, subiu em cima de um grande arranha-céu e começou a dizer palavras que Rin jurou a si mesma que nunca ia esquecer.

- FALA LOGO NARAKU, QUE EU QUERO DESTRUIR ESSA CIDADE!

- ACALME-SE RUDY! – Ele gritou de volta. Naraku estava mais que ansioso. Agora faltava menos de 58 minutos para a Terra, o lugar que sempre desprezou, ser completamente destruído – DEMONIOS, VOCÊS TEM APARTIR DE AGORA, 58 MINUTOS PARA PERAMBULAR POR AI E IRRITAR QUALQUER SENSITIVO QUE ENCONTRAREM! MAS TOMEM CUIDADO! VOCÊS SÃO MUITOS E TÓQUIO É PEQUENA! LOGO CHEGARAM SEUS OUTROS IRMÃOS ASSIM QUE TERMINAR ESSES SEUS PERIODO DE UMA HORA! ENTÃO, TUDO QUE TENHO A DIZER É...DIVISTÃO-SE!

Uma barulheira infernal poderia ser ouvida por qualquer sensitivo que resolvesse prestar atenção em qualquer lugar de Tóquio.

- Demora mesmo tanto tempo pra gente ter que destruir toda a Terra, em Sebastian? – Perguntou Rudy ao outro demônio.

- É, parece que sim!

Rin teve um arrepio após ver aquela cena. Ela sabia que era sensitiva, e que logo os demônios viriam ao seu encalço.

.O.O.O.

- Senhor Inuytaisho, este é o poço come-ossos! – Disse Kaede em frente ao lendário poço.

Inuytaisho engoliu seco. Não sabia explicar ao certo o porque, mas estava muito nervoso. Quase perdera o compasso dos seus falsos batimentos. Ele sabia que aquela era a hora. Ele sentiu que Tetsusaiga estava perto, ele sabia.

- Poço come-ossos, quero saber a exata localização da lendária espada Tetsusaiga! Feita pelo artesão Toutosai, em punhalada por mim, e hoje sendo proprietária de meu filho caçula Inuyasha. Onde ela está?

Aos poucos a imagem da Tetsusaiga apareceu no reflexo do poço. Sesshomaru quase quis se matar ao saber onde era. Como não havia pensado naquilo antes. Kagura também se surpreendeu, alias todos pareciam estar surpresos. Aquele era um lugar onde ninguém jamais pensaria em procurar. Realmente Inuyasha sabia ser esperto quando queria.

- Eu imaginava! – Sussurrou Inuytaisho para si mesmo – VAMOS, NÃO TEMOS MAIS TEMPO A PERDER!

Kagura e Sesshomaru entenderam o recado e mais que depressa abriram o portal para o tão estranho lugar. Que tanto se assemelhava ao inferno, mas que na verdade não chegava nem perto de ser igual.

.O.O.O.

Kouga praticamente estava sendo quase morto por Inuyasha, eram vários golpes sem nenhuma chance de intervalos para que o anjo se defendesse. Inuyasha não queria mais brincar com Kouga, queria era eliminá-lo. E faria qualquer coisa para alcançar esse objetivo. E a cada golpe que Kouga recebia, Inuyasha ria cada vez mais. Kouga, ás vezes tentava revidar, mas era difícil, Inuyasha estava mesmo muito rápido.

Já o demônio, não parecia ter nenhum sentimento. Nem paixão, nem alegria, nem compaixão, nem nada disso. Somente ódio e prazer em ver outras pessoas sofrerem. E a cada minuto que se passava, a transformação de Inuyasha se tornava mais e mais fixa, sem chance de voltas. Se durasse mais quatro minutos, seria o fim do antigo demônio que se apaixonou pela anja.

Quanto a ela, mal conseguia levantar. Estava muito fraca e quase morta. Entretanto, ela não conseguia aguentar Kouga ser praticamente massacrado pelo demônio. Kagome teria de pensar rápido em uma solução, antes que fosse muito tarde.

Juntando a pouca força que lhe restava, Kagome empunhou seu arco e flecha, e tentava mirar em Inuyasha, o que parecia ser uma tarefa impossível, já que ele se mexia velozmente e ela quase sempre se via mirando em Kouga, que coitado, estava quase desmaiando. Kagome dançou com a flecha até conseguir prever e sentir os movimentos do demônio. Conseguiu captar a sua forma de atacar. E assim que o fez, se concentrou no cheiro e no som que ele fazia. Ela fechou os olhos, seguiu seu instinto e soltou a tão esperada flecha.

Inuyasha estava tão concentrado em Kouga que não percebeu quando uma flecha passou de raspão por seus cabelos, cortando poucos fios. Quando olhou para o lado, viu a anja apontando a arma para ele. Ela já pegava outra flecha e tentava atirar. Tentou três vezes, mas todas em vão. Inuyasha se livrou de todas elas, e assim fez um sorriso em seu rosto:

- HAHA! Sua anja tola! Acha mesmo que essa flecha medíocre iria me acertar? Ou mesmo me ferir? Me poupe!

Ele avançou até ela, pegando-a pelo pescoço. Apertou-o fortemente com a intenção de quebrá-lo. Foi neste momento que Kagome segurava seu punhal. Ela já se aprontava para enfiá-lo nas costas de Inuyasha segurando-o pela própria lamina, o que causou um certo ferimento em sua mão. Ela ameaçou, gotas de seu sangue caíram sobre as costas nuas dele. Kouga viu a cena, e não pensou que ela iria fazer aquilo.

E ela não fez.

No ultimo instante, algum sentimento antigo não a deixou continuar, ela sentiu medo de perdê-lo. Medo de feri-lo. Medo de fazer qualquer coisa. Ela chorava, não entendia. Estava em choque e ao mesmo tempo se sentindo inútil e vulnerável. Como podia ela, uma anja estar protegendo um demônio tão maquiavélico como ele. Ela não sabia explicar. Mas devido a isso, deixou seu punhal cair no chão, o que fez com que Inuyasha percebesse o que havia acontecido:

- Você é muito mais fraca do que eu pensei que fosse! – Ele disse vitorioso – Muito mais! HÁ! Sua anja medíocre! Sua anja ridícula! Como não conseguiu nem ao menos me ferir! Hunf! Como você é patética! HAHAHAHAHA!

Ele a jogou no chão com toda a força que pode. E então, socou-a na cabeça com toda a força possível, uma força que serviria para deixar um ser humano morto. Kagome não agüentou o impacto, e acabou desmaiando.

Kouga, ao ver sua amada quase morta pelas mãos de quem um dia a amou, não agüentou a tranco, e começou a chorar. E pouco a pouco ele se aproximou dela, como se fosse um suplicio ter que caminhar naquele estado para poder ver sua eterna amada caída. Seu peito doía, seus olhos ardiam, seu corpo não agüentava. E assim que ele chegou ao lado dela, ele fez o que sempre quis fazer, beijou-a.

Inuyasha pouco se importava se a cena era melancólica, ele só sabia que estava se divertindo.

.O.O.O.

Kaede tentava formular um plano para fazer a memória de Kagome voltar também. Ela conhecia muito bem Suikotsu e Bankotsu. Sabia que eles haviam escondido as memórias de Kagome com certeza teriam bloqueado o posso come-ossos para ajudar. Ela tentara. Kaede estava ficando realmente confusa sobre essa situação.

Sango, que pouco sabia sobre as regras, mal sabia o que pensar. E tudo que conseguia fazer, era ficar preocupada com o bem-estar da amiga angelical, e do amigo demoníaco.

Já Miroku, conseguiu desenvolver uma certa estratégia neste meio tempo:

- "Como não pensei nisso antes" Kaede-sama! Com todo o respeito, mas acho que consegui arranjar uma ótima solução!

- E qual seria Miroku?

- Bem...vou precisar achar um conector ...

- CONECTOR?! VOCÊ SABE QUE ELES SÃO MUITO DIFICEIS DE SE ENCONTRAR!

- Mas acontece que eu já achei um! – Miroku viu os olhos da senhora brilharem, aquela era a ultima esperança.

- E O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO! VÁ PEGÁ-LO LOGO!

- Eu irei! E pra isso Sango, eu vou precisar de sua ajuda!

Sango, sem entender muita coisa, seguiu Miroku até o outro lado do portal que o mesmo havia aberto.

.O.O.O.

Sesshomaru finalmente botou as mãos na Tetsusaiga. Anos e anos de procura e nunca que ele iria pensar que Inuyasha iria escondê-la dentro do núcleo da Terra. E mesmo para os demônios, que não sentem facilmente as mudanças de temperatura terrestres, os três estavam quase queimando dentro daquele local, cuja de hora em hora borbulhava mais lava. Kagura se abanava com seu leque, enquanto Inuytaisho observava Sesshomaru admirar a espada:

- Você sempre quis essa espada, não é?

Sesshomaru ficou um pouco em silencio, não estava a fim de responder.

- Essa espada sempre foi de direito do Inuyasha! Era ela quem bloqueava os poderes verdadeiros dele! Sem ela, o Inuyasha poderia ter virado um demônio completo há muito tempo.

- Então, por que o senhor me deu uma espada que salva vidas, se eu nunca irei salvar nenhuma?

- Por que eu te dei a espada da barreira! A Tenseiga foi feita não só para você salvar vidas! Mas também para você se proteger! – Inuytaisho abaixou a cabeça – Eu sei, que você queria a outra, mas só a Tetsusaiga tinha como controlar o Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru não teve nem tempo de dizer mais nada. Ficou em silencio só admirando ter, mesmo que por alguns segundos, o poder da Tetsusaiga em suas mãos:

- Eu sei que é chato apressar vocês, mas sabem...o tempo está acabando e seria muito bom se a gente fosse entregar isso logo pro Inuyasha.

Os três abriram um portal e foram até onde estava o demônio transformado.

.O.O.O.

Ele ria incondicionalmente pelo desespero do homem. Seu ódio crescia ao ver Kouga beijando Kagome. Mas ele não se importava com nada mais. Só queria mesmo era eliminá-los, e isso seria o suficiente.

Foi quando ele sentiu uma espada fina atravessar seu abdômen, deixando um corte até que profundo. Foi então que ele viu cair no chão com algumas gotículas de seu próprio sangue. Por um momento ele pensou que fosse Kouga, mas ao ver que a espada estava enferrujada, algo começou a mudar.

Seu crânio latejou de dor, como se outro ser o estivesse possuindo. Ele se ajoelhou no chão e pôs as mãos na cabeça. Seus olhos, antes vermelhos, se amarelavam pouco a pouco para se encaixar a nova forma. Suas garras e seus caninos diminuíam. Em seu peito, seu sangue demoníaco andava mais acelerado. Seu corpo estava mais vulnerável, e ele pode sentir seus poderes se esvaindo e esvaindo. Também perdeu completamente a consciência, e aquele Inuyasha não se existia mais.

Para aqueles que observavam o espetáculo de longe, podiam ver uma luz negra de energia avançar ao céu e se dispersar junto as nuvens da Terra. Qualquer um que visse aquilo ficaria assustado, pois só de olhá-la, já se tinha um arrepio. E Kouga era uma prova disso. Ele podia não ter entendido o que aconteceu, mas já dava pra se ter uma idéia de que tinha algo a ver com os lideres do Inferno.

Inuytaisho esperava que aquilo tivesse dado certo, e torcia para que tivesse chegado a tempo. Ele não sabia ao certo se aquela luz era a forma boa, ou a má de Inuyasha.

As nuvens se dispersaram por completo. Inuyasha se levantou, ainda com a cabeça abaixada.

Kouga se levantou, quase caindo no meio devido aos ferimentos, mas estava de pé, caso Inuyasha resolvesse atacá-los.

Kagura e Sesshomaru não demonstravam, mas estavam curiosos sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, principalmente a garota, que mais do que tudo queria entender melhor a situação das espadas.

Inuytaisho só respirou fundo e torceu pelo melhor.

Mas o que eles viram foi uma lagrima escorrer pelo olho avermelhado, de um meio demônio, cair no chão. Junto dela vieram mais algumas. Foi nesse momento que ele levantou o rosto molhado, pôs a mão no peito por tamanho desgosto do que ele havia acabado de fazer. E ele somente conseguiu dizer:

- O que foi que eu fiz?

Continua...

N/A: Oks, mais um capa ki

Espero q gostem mt dleee e quero oferecer créditos a Rosalie Hale/Nessie, que me incentivou a continuar!

Também agradeço a todos que continuam me insentivando aqui nas reviews!

Bjos a todos e até a proxima


	35. 34 A Anja Que Recuperou a Memória

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 34 - A Anja Que Recuperou a Memó**__**ouperou a Memorias mais horriveis do Japonio a atrapalhar. oku, estava ao lado de Kaede, o olhand**__**ria**_

Inuyasha deixou a Tetsusaiga cair no chão. Seu peito se comprimiu e ele sentiu seu coração se desfazer em mil pedaços quando viu o estado físico da anja. Ele não queria, mas as lagrimas desceram sem serem mandadas. Era a primeira vez que ele sentia tamanha dor e culpa acumulada ao mesmo tempo. Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer.

Eram passos bem vagarosos. A cada passo era um suplicio e uma nova gotícula de água descia pelo rosto. Como se ainda não tivesse acreditado, ele se lembrava passo a passo do que teria feito a garota. Seus olhos se fechavam forte muitas vezes por causa da crueldade que ele lhe fizera. Como poderia ter sido tão ruim? Como poderia ter feito aquilo? Ele queria se matar naquele momento. Inuyasha sabia que ele nunca iria se perdoar.

Ele chegou ao lado do corpo da garota se ajoelhou no chão e a segurou encostando sua testa na sua. Algumas lágrimas caíram no rosto dela. Ele iria se vingar, e iria fazer o inferno inteiro pagar por isso, principalmente Naraku e Bankotsu. Pensando nisso, e vendo que a amada estava quase morta, ele a beijou. Como que por obrigação e desejo, ele pegou-a nos braços e a beijou docemente. Sua língua vasculhava o corpo quase frio. Seus batimentos velozes mal se comparavam aos dela que batiam devagar. Seu amor por ela era massacrado pela culpa, e seu ódio por aqueles demônios crescia a cada vez mais.

Ele parou de beijá-la e encostou o rosto da jovem em seu peito. Como queria que ela o ouvisse naquela hora. Como queria que ela percebesse que ele a dizia que a amava. Ele imaginava a cena. Era bonita. Mas isso não aconteceria. Ela estava quase morta, definhava, e era por culpa dele.

.O.O.O.

Rin ainda estava escondida por entre as cobertas da cama do hospital. Seu coração batia descompassado. Ela sabia que logo os demônios viriam atormentá-la. O momento não tardaria mais do que alguns segundos. E esse precioso tempo parecia ser uma eternidade. Ela tremia e batia os dentes de medo, suava frio e algumas poucas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Ela estava como quem esperava pela morte bater na porta e dizer que já era hora de partir.

Ela ouviu um tremendo barulho forte. Era o som da janela se batendo. Ela ouvia também sussurros. Estes, que humanos normais não poderia ouvir.

A janela se estalava. Aquilo lhe causava arrepios. Viu uma figura estranha fazer sombra na janela. Rin torcia para que tudo isso não passasse de um horrível pesadelo.

As janelas se abriram, e uma misteriosa criatura apareceu na frente de Rin.

E ela só se perguntava onde estaria seu Sesshomaru.

.O.O.O.

Miroku finalmente saiu do portal. Ele sabia onde encontrar seu conector. Mas do que depressa, ele e Sango já estavam no antigo quarto da garota, onde só havia uma única criatura, a gatinha se Sango.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui afinal de contas, Miroku?

- Nós viemos buscar o conector, horas!

- Mas o que é isso? E como vamos achá-lo no meu quarto?

- Sango...primeiro é quem, e não o que! E segundo, o conector já está bem em nossa frente! – Miroku apontou para Kirara. A gata ficou acanhada e se escondeu em baixo da cama.

- Kirara? Mas o que é que ela pode fazer?

- A Kirara é um conector! Conectores, são animais que vivem na Terra, mas que na verdade pertencem ao outro mundo! A Kirara era um conector do céu, era por isso que ela nunca gostou muito do Inuyasha! – Sango piscou algumas vezes, enquanto Miroku foi em baixo da cama para pegar Kirara – O mas interessante, é que os conectores tem duas caudas, e duas formas!

- Como assim duas formas?

Miroku olhou para Sango com um sorriso, apesar dele estar tão aflito quanto ela. Ele poderia estar errado, mas mesmo assim resolveu testar. Tirou um frasco com algum liquido transparente de sua roupa, e com muito cuidado jogou um pouco na cabeça de Kirara.

- Agora é só esperar! Mas, é melhor nos afastarmos!

Sango e Miroku deram alguns passos para trás. Kirara começou a pegar fogo. Sango ficou desesperada, afinal tinha medo do que iria acontecer com sua gatinha. Começou uma ventania no quarto, tão forte que até o cobertor da cama foi parar no chão. Aos poucos Kirara ficava um pouco maior que um tigre, com dentes enormes e garras afiadas. Tudo nela cresceu, e assim que os ventos pararam, Kirara já estava em sua outra forma, uma na qual humanos normais não poderiam ver.

- Agora vamos! Temos que ver se Kirara vai nos deixar montar nela!

Com cuidado, Miroku e Sango foram se aproximando no dono animal. Sango termia bastante, Miroku estava receoso. Se Kirara os rejeitasse, provavelmente perderiam boa parte do rosto. Portanto ele veio aos poucos, até que Sango finalmente pode fazer carinho na cabeça do felino. Kirara retribuiu com uma lambida, e isso fora suficiente para que tanto ela quanto Miroku montassem na gata que agora mais parecia um leão.

- E agora, pra onde vamos? – Perguntou Sango enquanto acariciava Kirara em suas enormes orelhas.

- Pra casa da Kagome!

Sango fez que sim com a cabeça e abriu o portal. Kirara logo entrou e os três foram até o apartamento de Kagome. Assim que chegaram lá, Miroku desceu de Kirara e pegou qualquer camiseta de Kagome. Sango já havia entendido o que ele iria fazer.

- Kirara, você poderia me fazer um favor? – Kirara balançou a cabeça em afirmação – Boa menina! – Miroku fez carinho em seu queixo. Naquele momento agradeceu por ter sido tão compreensivo com a gata de Sango – Quero que me ajude a achar um objeto com este cheiro! Não é o dono dele, mas sim um objeto que tem o cheiro desta camiseta, o cheiro de Inuyasha que eu sei que você conhece bem e também tem um cheiro de metal, mais conhecido como ouro! Você consegue farejá-lo?

Kirara levantou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. O sub-mundo era grande, e o objeto era muito pequeno para tamanhas características. Ela sentiu o cheiro de Inuyasha, o de Kagome, o cheiro de sangue de ambos. Mas ela tinha que procurar o cheiro do ouro. Aos poucos ela foi sentindo e visualizando o lugar, parecia bem inovador. Ela agradeceu pelos demônios o terem colocado na Terra.

Kirara abriu os olhos e deu um urro para que os anjos percebessem que ela havia achado. Kirara abriu um portal e seguiu caminho com Sango em suas costas e Miroku os seguindo logo atrás.

.O.O.O.

- O que foi Naraku? – Perguntou um demônio que mais parecia um mostro.

- Kukuku! Pelo visto Inuyasha já conseguiu recuperar a memória, não é? – Ele sorriu – cuide das coisas por aqui Ginkotsu, eu voltarei logo! – Naraku abriu outro portal, deixando Ginkostu confuso.

- Ta bem! – Ele deu os ombros – HEIN, DEMONIOS! AGORA O NOVO LIDER DE VOCÊS SOU EU, PELO MENOS ATÉ NARAKU VOLTAR É CLARO!

Os outros demônios reclamaram e o vaiaram, mas tudo o que eles queriam e iam fazer seria achar os sensitivos e matar todos eles.

.O.O.O.

Kirara parou. Ela abriu um portal pra um lugar onde nenhum humano agüentaria. E estavam nas profundezas do mar. Sango se sentiu aflita, já que pensou que não poderia respirar, mas logo percebeu que como anja aquilo não era necessário, porém mesmo assim sentia um pouco de aflição.

Kirara fora nadando até o mais longe que podia. Estava mesmo bem lá no fundo do oceano pacifico. Miroku a seguia, enquanto tentava ver alguma coisa, já que naquele lugar era impossível.

De repente, Miroku sentiu alguma coisa o batendo com força no estomago. Ele ficou um tempo sem ar enquanto tentava ver o que era. A principio pensou que só tivesse esbarrado em um peixe, mas foi só lembrar que ele não podia tocar em seres vivos. Estava achando mesmo que havia algum demônio naquele lugar, e ele não estava tão errado assim.

Kirara de repente parou. Sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar. Começou a procurar de onde era. Como ela tinha uma visão mais aguçada, pode ver quando uma enorme ave veio em sua direção. Ela desviou, mas a ave bateu em Miroku, que o fez, mesmo com a densidade da água, bater em uma pedra que havia por lá perto.

- MIROKU? – Sango gritou preocupada. Ela guiou Kirara para ver onde ele estava, e com dificuldade, Miroku levantou.

- Sango, tem ágüem aqui com a gente!

Sango se assustou, e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, nem ela nem Kirara conseguiram desviar do pássaro que vinha em suas direções e as esmagaram contra a pedra.

- HAHAHAHA! Muito interessante! Até que descobriram onde eu estava bem rápido, não?

- Que...quem é você? – Sango perguntou receosa, a mulher riu novamente antes de falar.

- Sou a Princesa Abi, filha da antiga rainha do exercito de Luxúria. Sou uma das mais belas filhas da rainha, e vim mandada por Naraku justamente pra matar vocês! – Ela riu mais uma vez malignamente, e Miroku já viu que seria bem mais complicado do que ele imaginara.

- Sango, vá pegar o colar, que eu cuido dela por aqui!

- Está certo!

- Hei menina! Mesmo que queira achar o colar, não vai conseguir! Eu o escondi bem! E outra, assim que eu acabar com este anjo enxerido, você será a próxima!

Sango tremeu com as palavras da mulher, ficou com medo por Miroku, mas mesmo assim resolveu ir. Afinal, a prioridade no momento era salvar Kagome e toda a humanidade.

Abi olhava ferozmente para Miroku. Em seus olhos ela só queria destruí-lo. Miroku não a olhava diferente. Infelizmente, devida a pouca luz era difícil enxergá-la. Tudo que via era um ponto vermelho no fundo do mar, que ele deduzia que fosse seus olhos.

- Há! Com medo, anjinho?

- Nem um pouco, filha de passarinho!

Ele não sabia como, mas aquele comentário irritou Abi. Ele pode ouvir ela grunhir e se aproximar dele. Neste momento ele abriu o buraco do vento, mas abi conseguiu se desviar e tudo que Miroku sugou foi somente água.

- Que interessante, então o homem aqui é mais forte do que eu pensei! Você é aquele famoso anjo que tem o buraco do vento, o lugar onde mandam as pessoas direto para o Saibuso, não é?

- Sim, sou eu mesmo!

- HÁ! Mas pelo que eu sei, você só pode abri-lo algumas vezes! Eu diria...cem!

- Puxa, a senhora tem muito conhecimento das coisas, não é?

- Posso te dizer que sim! – Ela sorriu – Sabe, senhor Miroku, que eu conheço muito bem quem colocou essa maldição no senhor!

- É mesmo? – Miroku dava alguns passos para trás, ele se lembrou pouco a pouco daquele dia. Era por aquele motivo que ele tinha virado cupido, era por aquele dia que ele havia perdido toda sua confiança em lutar bravamente pelos portões do céu. Ele não podia arriscar mais uma vez, e abrir o buraco em vão não era uma opção.

- Se eu fosse você eu tomaria cuidado com onde você mira esse buraco, ou você acabara morrendo, junto com ele!

- É, eu sei, passarinha!

Miroku percebeu que mais uma vez Abi se irritou. Por alguma razão ela não gostava de ser chamada com qualquer coisa haver com pássaros. Mas aquilo não importava agora, mas sim em como Miroku iria destruí-la.

Pouco ele pensou e alguma coisa passou correndo por seu estomago, comendo seu rim. Sele começou a sangrar, e colocou a mão no ferimento, Abi riu alto quando percebeu aquilo.

- Meu querido, caso você não tenha percebido, tenho muitas aves por aqui! E uma delas, foi atrás de sua amiguinha e a gatinha dela!

Miroku suou frio. Não queria que Sango sofresse qualquer dano. Ele tentou sair correndo atrás dela, mas ao se virar, percebeu vários olhos vermelhos na água escura. Miroku pensou em abrir o buraco do vento, mas ele não sabia se deveria. Foi quando ele escutou um grito de dor horrível de uma mulher, não teve duvidas. Mesmo com o corpo sangrando, Miroku resolveu abrir o buraco do vento. Pouco importava se ele morresse, desde que Sango estivesse viva. Ele viu as aves voando em sua direção, porém uma a uma era sugada pelo buraco. Ele apontou o mesmo para Abi, mas ela não estava mais lá. Foi quando ele percebeu que aquilo fora uma forma de distração, e que Sango agora estaria em perigo.

.O.O.O.

Comovido pela cena, até mesmo Kouga deixou uma lágrima escapar. Nunca tinha percebido que Inuyasha amava tanto aquela anja. E agora ele também entendeu o porquê de Inuyasha ter feito tudo o que fez com ela. Não era culpa dele, e nem nunca fora. Mas Kouga sabia que Inuyasha não pensaria assim. Ele pensou em ir falar com Inuyasha, dar um certo alivio no coração do demônio que agora deveria estar massacrado, mas ele fora interrompido pela fala de Inuytaisho.

- Inuyasha...- O velho tentava se expressar da melhor maneira possível, mas era difícil. O que falaria para um homem como aquele em uma hora daquelas? Inuytaisho pensaria muito antes de falar, por isso ficou em silencio por muito tempo –...Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Horas...como não? – Perguntava o garoto com uma voz extremamente rouca pelo choro – Olha o estado dela? Olha o estado da Kagome! OLHA O QUE EU FIZ PRA ELA! – Ele parou um pouco, tomou fôlego antes de continuar – Isso é tudo culpa minha!

PAFT!

Antes que Inuyasha percebesse, já havia recebido um tapa doido de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se levantou, colocando com cuidado o corpo de Kagome no chão. Se fosse em uma situação anterior, Inuyasha teria pulado em cima de seu irmão e travado uma batalha com ele mesmo naquele momento, ignorando todas as circunstancias. Mas não era uma situação qualquer, e Inuyasha não estava nem um pouco afim de fazer isso. Entretanto, Sesshomaru não queria brigas, e sim ações.

- Deixa de ser idiota Inuyasha! – Era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida, que Inuyasha via Sesshomaru tão alterado. Ele nunca vira o irmão daquele jeito. Provavelmente, Rin o teria feito mudar muito em pouquíssimo tempo – Em vez de você ficar se queixando pelo que fez, por que é que não tenta concertar! Ta muito mais do que na hora de mim, você e todos os que querem ajudar se unirem pro imbecil do Naraku não destruir a Terra mais do que ela já vai ser destruída!

- ...Os demônios...invadiram a Terra?

- Alguns! – Disse Kagura, aflita ao pensar na possibilidade do ser que ela mais amava, acabar morrendo – Os que não foram, estão presos! Mas ainda nos resta meia hora pra nós podermos acabar com isso!

Sem muitas perguntas, Inuyasha respirou fundo e colocou a mão por entre os cabelos. Estava tentando arranjar uma forma de concertar tudo aquilo. Estava preocupado com Kagome, mas agora também com todas as pessoas que conhecia na Terra. Sua mãe, seus sogros, Souta, Kohaku, entre outras pessoas. Inuyasha, apesar da culpa, também sentia raiva, e Sesshomaru tinha razão precisavam de ações.

- Então está certo, vamos tentar...concertar alguma coisa e destruir Naraku é uma das prioridades!

- Me destruir? – De alguma forma, Naraku apareceu no meio dos de todos com um olhar vitorioso – Acha que vai ser tão fácil assim?

Naraku com um único movimento rápido, derrubou Inuyasha no chão.

- Vocês precisam dele pra me impedir, e sem ele a Terra não terá nenhuma salvação!

- O que está pretendendo fazer com ele? – Inuytaisho tremia de medo e de raiva

Naraku conseguiu segurar Inuyasha pelo pescoço. Já ele, muito fraco e pouco consciente, tentava se soltar, sem sucesso. Naraku riu alto. Kouga e Inuytaisho tentaram impedi-lo de partir, mas fora tarde de mais, ele conseguiu escapar.

- Mas o que raios o Naraku vai fazer com ele?

- Kouga...tenho a sensação de que ele vai manda-lo para o saibuso! – Kagura falou nervosa. Sem Inuyasha a Terra literalmente seria destruída.

Neste momento, Kagome acordou.

.O.O.O.

Sango estava andando com Kirara, quando ouviu um horrível grito de mulher. Ela foi correndo ver o que era apesar de pensar que poderia ser uma cilada, também poderia ser alguém correndo perigo. Por via das duvidas, ela resolveu checar. Quando se aproximou, viu Tsubaki mostrando uma humana sendo morta na Terra.

- Caiu direitinho na minha armadilha, não é Sango?

- Como...como sabe meu nome?

- Prazer, sou Tsubaki, a líder do exercito de Preguiça! – Ela riu e canto, Sango temia pelo que ela iria fazer!

- O que você quer? – Junto com Sango, Kirara grunhiu.

- Eu é que te pergunto! – Ela remexeu os bolsos – Por um acaso, você quer isso? – Tsubaki mostrou o colar de Kagome em suas mãos, Sango estremeceu. Ela não queria ter de lutar, ainda mais com uma demônia tão forte. Mas Tsubaki somente jogou o colar sobre as mãos de Sango – Pode levar!

Sango não entendera a situação, nem do porquê Tsubaki havia entregado o colar a ela, mas ficou receosa e ao mesmo tempo pensava que ele era falso. Ela olhou para o colar, abriu-o e viu que era o mesmo que Inuyasha havia olhado durante aquele tempo todo. Ela olhou a sua frente e Tsubaki não estava mais lá.

Enquanto isso, Miroku corria para achar Sango e Abi. Mas quando viu, só encontrou Sango confusa e Kirara mais ainda.

- Sango...- Ela virou-se para ele e ficou horrorizada com o ferimento que ele tinha na região do estomago.

- MIROKU! – Ela desceu da Kirara e o colocou deitado em cima dela. Miroku foi perdendo a consciência. O primeiro lugar onde Sango queria ir era no céu, mas já que ela já possuía o colar, ela resolveu ir até onde Kagome estava.

.O.O.O.

Sesshomaru sentiu o chamado de Rin extremamente forte. Ela sabia que Rin era uma sensitiva, e ela estaria sofrendo naquele momento. Sem muitas explicações ele somente desapareceu, deixando Kouga, Kagome, Inuytaisho e Kagura sozinhos.

- Espera ai Sesshomaru, onde você VAI? – A pergunta fora em vão, pois ele logo havia desaparecido, Kagura, atônita, olhou para Kagome, que pouco a pouco se recuperava.

- Onde...eu estou? – Kagome perguntou tentando colocar as memórias no lugar.

- Precisamos achar o colar rápido, onde ta a Sango? – Perguntou Kouga preocupado. Neste momento, um portal se abriu, e dele saiu uma gata enorme, encima dela um anjo desfalecido e uma anja muito séria.

- Estou aqui! – Ela falou enraivecida – Pegue o colar Kouga, preciso levar o Miroku rápido para o céu, enquanto isso você cuida da Kagome! – Sango jogou o colar e foi embora rápido.

Kouga observou o colar, apesar de tudo parecia haver algo de diferente nele, mas a questão naquele momento não era aquela, mas sim de que Kagome precisava retomar sua memória.

Kagome se levantou ainda confusa e cambaleando. Inuytaisho foi para perto dela tentar ajudar, oferecendo o ombro.

- Tente se acalmar menina! – Inuytaisho colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a cabeça dela.

- Quem...quem é você?

- Kagome, não sei como, mas isso vai te ajudar a lembrar...

Kouga colocou o colar prateado sobre o pescoço de Kagome. Quase que imediatamente os olhos dela ficaram brancos, lançando uma luz descomunal. Kouga se afastou e Inuytaisho fechou os olhos. Mais uma vez os céus da Terra sofreram mutações. As nuvens ficaram acinzentadas misteriosamente, e quando Kagome olhou para elas, elas começaram a despejar uma grande quantidade de água. Aos poucos a luz foi se extinguindo, mas a chuva continuava.

Kagome perdeu o controle das pernas, e caiu nos braços de Inuytaisho.

- Está melhor menina?

- O Inuyasha...onde ele está? – Kouga se aliviou, por ela ter recuperado a memória, mas temeu pela reação dela quando ele respondesse a pergunta.

- Naraku...o levou para o Inferno! – Kagura respondeu, aflita e quase sem timbre na voz.

- O QUE? – Não soubesse como, mas Kagome conseguiu ficar em pé rapidamente – MEU DEUS! APOSTO QUE NARAKU VAI LEVÁ-LO AO SAIBUSO!

Kagome abriu um portal e já ia entrando, até que Kouga tentou impedi-la:

- Mas...o que você pretende fazer lá?

- ...Não sei, mas vou impedi-lo de qualquer maneira!

Sem mais palavras, Kagome abriu o portal e partiu para tentar salvar seu amado.

.O.O.O.

Naraku jogou Inuyasha, amordaçado, na entrada do saibuso. Inuyasha tremeu, realmente os boatos sobre ele eram verdadeiros. Só a sensação de estar na frente dele com as portas fechadas era horrível, e ainda mais quando Naraku abriu os portões que davam para ver como ele era. Ele sentia que toda sua força e vontade de viver iam se desfalecendo. E pouco a pouco ele ia perdendo outras coisas também, como força e ganhava tontura.

Naraku estava quase abrindo os portões, quando sentiu o cheiro da pessoa que ele queria. Por Inuyasha estar em estado de transe, não conseguiu sentir o cheiro de Kagome. Ele não sabia ao certo como ela tinha achado

O saibuso do Inferno, mas pouco importava. Ele só queria que ela visse Inuyasha sendo morto.

- Hora, hora, hora, quem temos aqui?

Inuyasha se virou, e quando encontrou os olhos de Kagome, sentiu uma grande culpa, desviou o olhar para tentar se livrar daquele sentimento, mas parecia impossível no momento.

- SOLTA ELE NARAKU! – Ela gritou cerrando os punhos.

- E porque eu soltaria? – Naraku perguntou sarcástico

Sem pensar duas vezes, Naraku sumiu dali. Kagome não percebeu as intenções dele a principio, mas logo ela entendeu. Naraku abriu o portão para que Inuyasha ficasse frente a frente coma a morte. Ao se abrir, uma força gigantesca puxou Inuyasha para lá dentro, e em sua frente, Kagome viu seu amado sumir em meio a tudo aquilo.

Ela não agüentou, e pulou no saibuso logo em seguida, tentaria salva-lo a todo custo.

Continua...


	36. 35 Perdidos Na Escuridão

_Historia UA (Universo Alternativo). Baseado na história de Rumiko Takarashi "Inuyasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos._

_**Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno**_

_**Capitulo 35 – Perdidos Na Escuridão**_

Sesshomaru fora procurar por Rin. Ele procurava pelo cheiro da garota. Ele vasculhou o hospital até achar o quarto certo. Caminhou apressado, sentia que algo estava errado. Ele pode escutar alguns suspiros dos internos, mas os dela, ele mal podia ouvir. Sentiu o cheiro de um corpo morto. Correu mais apressado até chegar no misterioso e tão procurado quarto de Rin. Ele abriu a porta e quase soltou sua raiva. Ela estava caída no chão, com o corpo morto. Não havia sangue, mas os demônios conseguiram mata-la, roubando-lhe suas forças internas. Ela morreu por fraqueza. Ele confirmou ao por seu rosto no peito da garota. Sua audição mais aguçada constatou que ela estava falecida. Sesshomaru cerrou os punhos. Mataria todos aqueles demônios lá fora, mas nesse momento o que ele iria fazer, seria tentar salvar Rin de qualquer maneira.

.O.O.O.

_Uma voz ecoava em sua cabeça. Demorou um pouco para perceber que era uma musica. Uma musica bem fina e calma. A voz era melodiosa e o tempo parecia estar a seu favor. Ele parecia não passar. Parecia que o mundo não girava. A musica também não parava, era uma voz, uma voz distante que não fazia tanto sentido. Cantava alguma letra que ele não conhecia. Aos poucos foi reconhecendo a língua. Era de uma musica americana. Diana Ross. Isso, era dela. Ele havia ouvido isso em algum lugar, mas não sabia exatamente aonde._

"_**If we hold on together** (se nós continuarmos juntos)_

_**I know our dreams will never die**(Eu sei que nossos sonhos nunca iram morrer)"_

_Inuyasha não entendia o porque daquela musica estar tocando naquele momento. Mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Só de que estava ali. Nem sabia exatamente a fisionomia da cantora. Ele não sabia seu nome, sua origem nem quem era, somente ouvia a musica. Se sentia perdido em algum lugar desconhecido, onde ele não poderia lembrar. De repente, lhe veio na memórias lembranças, lembranças que ele preferia não ter visto._

_Ele se viu matando inúmeras pessoas. Mandando humanos matarem outros humanos. Ele viu pessoas passando fome e outras rindo por causa disso. Ele era uma dessas pessoas. Pessoas das quais tinham rabos e asas. Eram demônios, mas ele não sabia disso. Só via as lembranças transcorrerem sua mente sem nenhum motivo no momento. _

_Ele também viu quando brigou com seu irmão pela primeira vez. Viu quando Naraku o chamou de um dos melhores demônios do inferno. Viu quando teve que matar dezenas de tribos humanas para quase ser promovido a um dono de um território. Mas algo o impediu._

_Viu a imagem de uma anja. Inuyasha a chamou de linda em pensamento. Ele se apaixonou por ela. Ele teve o melhor dia de sua vida quando a ouviu dizer "Eu te amo" pela primeira vez. Ele soube que ela confiava nele. Guardavam um segredo mutuo que ninguém poderia saber: sua paixão._

_Mas alguém interferiu nisso, os demônios e os anjos do inferno só lhe causaram problemas. Ele se lembrou de tudo instantaneamente e se lembrou que estava no saibuso. Sentiu raiva, ódio, ira, sentiu vários outros sentimentos._

_Nesse momento a musica acabou, e ela fora substituída por uma voz, uma voz rouca, alta e que parecia ser de homem. Um homem que parecia ter sofrido muito na vida. Alguém que parecia estar morrendo por dentro e por fora. Ele somente pedia uma coisa._

_- AJUDE-ME! AJUDE-ME!_

_Inuyasha não entendia muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer, mas a cada pedido, Inuyasha sentia um arrepio. Ele tremia e levava um choque todas as vezes. Seu peito doía também. Quem seria aquele homem? O que ele ira querer com Inuyasha. Aos poucos, a fisionomia do homem aparecia na escuridão, primeiro eram somente vultos, mas fora começando a ganhar forma, ele viu as orelhas de cachorro, as asas de demônio e a cauda. Ele sentia um cheiro terrivelmente doce. Era sangue. Um sangue que lhe era familiar. Ele escutou outro pedido, e finalmente viu quem era._

_Era ele mesmo._

.O.O.O.

Kagome não entendeu definitivamente o que era o saibuso. Ela flutuava em um paraíso de fumaça vermelha. Mal podia ver um palmo na frente do nariz, então o saibuso era só aquilo? Não podia ser, tinha que ter alguma outra coisa, alguma armadilha. Algo não estava fazendo sentido.

Ela cerrou os olhos por causa da forte luz. Vários corpos flutuando e indo em direção há um estranho vértice. Era complicado de entender o que aquilo significava, mas o vértice simplesmente os puxava para algum lugar estranho, aos poucos, Kagome começou a ser puxada também, mas ela conseguiu desviar de lá. O que era aquilo afinal? Ela resolveu voar até o alto e ver de cima a boca do vértice. Parecia ter uma porta. Uma porta transparente. Ela pode ver o que tinha lá dentro. Eram caveiras, elas pareciam rir, ela ouviu gritos de dor de alguém. Viu asas de anjos e rabos de demônios. Foi então que finalmente entendeu o que era o saibuso.

Prestando atenção, era como um tipo de prisão sem fim. A pessoa definharia e sofreria dia após dia sem ter como voltar atrás. mas não fazia sentido, e para aquelas que morreram inocentes? Como aquele lugar poderia ser tão cruel com alguém que não fizera nada de errado? Foi então que ela teve um choque. As pessoas que estavam sendo machucadas, eram aquelas que realmente mereciam uma vida de pura dor, aquelas que as machucavam eram algumas pessoas que morreram e não mereciam os castigos. E aquelas que olhavam, ou conversavam entre si, eram as que não quiseram fazer outras pessoas sofrerem. Ela pode ver quando um dos que estavam sendo machucados foi solto. Ela ouviu algo em uma língua estranha, algo como: "Uma hora". E não ouviu mais nada.

Kagome resolveu se aproximar, mas alguma estranha força a puxou pra dentro, ela então finalmente entrara no saibuso. Mas diferentemente dos outros, ela estava sã.

.O.O.O.

Bankotsu observava com orgulho tudo o que estava acontecendo na Terra. Ele sorria aliviado. Mas esperava Naraku com as noticias sobre o casal. Ah, quanto tempo esperara por isso. Desde que se uniu com Naraku eles tentavam dominar a Terra de qualquer maneira. Mas eles foram impedidos e surpreendidos quando o guardião os mostrou que eles não poderiam fazer isso, já que havia um demônio e uma anja que se gostavam. Demoraram até descobrir que eram Inuyasha e Kagome. Tentaram manda-los para a Terra mas não deu certo. Então estavam naquele momento, ali. Com todos os demônios alinhados para matar qualquer pessoa. E logo, a Terra seria destruída. Finalmente.

Naraku apareceu atrás de Bankotsu. Este o olhou surpreso, mas pela feição de Naraku, pode perceber que as noticias eram boas.

- Estão no saibuso!

- Finalmente! Hein Naraku, nosso plano finalmente deu certo!

- Eu sei! E em menos de trinta minutos, todos os humanos poderão nos ver.

.O.O.O.

Kagome caiu estatelada no chão. Já que a mesma estava flutuando, não conseguiu se segurar. Ela soltou um pequeno grito e se levantou massageando o bumbum.

De repente, uma das caveiras apareceu em sua frente. Ela não sabia dizer quem era, mas a caveira parecia conhecê-la.

- Kagome? O que faz aqui na estrada do Inferno? Você era do céu, não?

- Eu...bem...eu pulei! Mas...quem é o senhor?

- Não me reconheces? Ah, é claro que não me reconheces, estou bem diferente desde a ultima vez que nos vimos.

Kagome piscava algumas vezes. Cerrou os olhos e tentou se lembrar, mas nada lhe vinha a mente.

- Sou Edgar, o tutor que te ensinou a ser uma anja da cura. Lembra-se?

Como em um pulo, Kagome saltou encima dele. Como sentia saudades do velho tutor. Apesar de estar cem por cento diferente. Ele havia morrido em uma batalha contra um demônio. Se lembrou bem disso. Ela chorou muito quando ele partiu, e agora ela queria entender o lugar.

- Senti sua falta Edgar! – Ela sorriu.

- Eu também pequena, eu também!

- Mas Edgar...o que fazemos aqui? Alias, o que é aqui?

Edgar levantou a mão e um monte de pedras apareceu, em forma de banco. Ele ofereceu para que Kagome se sentasse e ele sentou em um outro monte que apareceu segundos depois.

- Aqui, como você pode ver, há três escalas! Os que sofrem, são aqueles que não passaram pelo juízo final. Os que estão sentados e descansando, são aqueles que passaram, e agora só devem esperar pela reencarnação, ou seja, viraram humanos novamente, se esquecendo de tudo o que aconteceu aqui. Mas o que são como eu, são aqueles neutros. Os que nunca poderão sair daqui. Aqueles que mandaram nesse lugar por um longo tempo.

- Mas nunca, é nunca mesmo?

- Uma vez a cada mil anos, escolhem algum dos neutros para poderem sair daqui. Mas é muito difícil, e as probabilidades de você sair são mínimas.

- Mas...por que você virou um neutro, porque você não foi um dos que foram salvos?

- Ah querida Kagome! Eu fiz muitas coisas erradas. Eu era um anjo ruim. Depois que melhorei de vida, é que eu finalmente vi que a vida poderia ser melhor. E por isso eu sou um neutro. Os ruins, nunca saíram daqui, os bons tem a certeza de que saíram logo, mas os neutros...nunca saberão.

Kagome levara um choque. Não precisava pensar muito para descobrir que Inuyasha viraria um neutro. E com certeza, ela iria voltar logo. Não iria agüentar esperar tanto tempo para ver Inuyasha novamente. Sabe-se quando ele iria sair de lá. Sabe-se quando ela iria vê-lo novamente.

- Eu preciso salva-lo!

- Quem?

- Inuyasha! O demônio que virou bom por minha causa! Ele vai virar um neutro se eu não o salvá-lo. E isso não pode acontecer, não pode!

- Mas não tem como você sair daqui! Uma vez passado pelo juízo final...

- Eu não passei! Eu simplesmente cai aqui! – Kagome disse séria e enraivecida – Os demônios invadiram a Terra! E nós precisamos detê-los.! Eu e Inuyasha somos os únicos capazes de fazermos isso!

Edgar se espantou. Se tivesse olhos, com certeza estariam arregalados. Ele pensou um pouco. Ninguém naquele lugar havia conseguido entrar sem a decisão do juízo final. Isso só significava uma coisa:

- Você entrou no saibuso por um motivo altruísta! – Ele parou um pouco e se levantou – Dizia a lenda, que quando alguém entrasse no saibuso por um motivo altruísta, ele poderia sair. Você deve ter entrado aqui somente para salvar esse tal de Inuyasha! Isso quer dizer que você pode sair. Ainda não era a sua hora!

- Mas...e quanto a ele?

- Eu...não sei!

Edgar ficou quieto e olhou a entrada transparente. Kagome fez o mesmo.

- Você vai ter que tira-lo daqui! Para salvar a Terra, terá que encontra-lo do meio dessa multidão de mortos. Assim que o fizer, tente acorda-lo. Se conseguir, saia por onde entrou, é só isso que eu posso lhe dizer.

Edgar sumiu. Kagome continuou olhando para as almas que moviam-se circularmente pelo vórtice. Uma a uma entrava. Mas parecia ser um pouco demorado. Talvez, se fosse rápida, conseguiria achar Inuyasha.

Ela se levantou do banco, farfalhou as asas e tentou passar pela porta transparente. Sai mais rápido e fácil do que entrou. Mas ela percebeu que tinha que tomas cuidado, ou seria puxada para dentro dele novamente. Os corpos eram imóveis. Kagome procurava por Inuyasha em todos os lugares, mas concordou que seria mais fácil se gritasse seu nome:

- INUYASHA!

.O.O.O.

_Inuyasha via a si mesmo pedindo por socorro. Era uma coisa estranha, algo diferente, inovador. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tenebroso._

_Ele observava seu corpo ensangüentado. Estava quase desmaiando. Estava ajoelhado. Ele pedia por ajuda. Parava pessoas em uma rua na frente de uma universidade no Japão, mas ninguém o atendia. Ninguém podia vê-lo. Ele estava sozinho. Estava sofrendo, quase imóvel. Algumas pessoas, as que podiam ver, o debochavam. Outras se benziam. Não era todo o dia que se via um demônio escancarado no meio da rua. Ele chorava. Pedia perdão para algumas pessoas, outras ele somente pedia por atenção._

_Só depois Inuyasha percebeu que as pessoas das ruas eram todas vitimas de sua antiga crueldade insana. Alguns eram velhos, outros eram jovens e bonitos. Alguns era estranhos, outros feios. Haviam pessoas de todas as idades, raças e religiões. Cada uma reagia de uma forma. Algumas não o viam. Outras pareciam querer mata-lo. Até que veio um homem. Se aproximou do corpo de Inuyasha. Ele viu, que esse homem era alguém muito familiar. ele estendeu a mão e pareceu querer ajuda-lo a se levantar. Mas, assim que Inuyasha se erguia, o homem o soltou. Pegou um tomate de algum lugar, e jogou no rosto do pobre Inuyasha. De repente, todos começaram a rir. Uma multidão se reuniu em volta dele. Todas as pessoas a quem Inuyasha fizera algum mal estavam rindo. E Inuyasha somente pedia desculpas._

_O outro Inuyasha ainda visualizava a cena pasmo. Mal podia acreditar. Queria saber o que aquilo queria dizer. Queria que tudo não tivesse acontecido daquela maneira. Se ele tivesse nascido anjo, não estaria naquele lugar agora. Nem isso ele teve a oportunidade de escolher. Ele nascera demônio sem muitas escolhas. E olhar aquela cena o fazia lembrar de um passado que ele queria esquecer. Quando ele matava qualquer um pelo simples prazer. Quando ele era um coração de pedra, e pensava que os demônios um dia dominariam as três dimensões: o Céu, a Terra e o Inferno._

_Inuyasha via aquela cena e começara a chorar. Se não tivesse conhecido Kagome, ele sabia que não estaria sofrendo. Ele sabia que por causa dela, ele mudou mais do que muitos seres. Ele mudou a maneira de pensar. Sua maneira de agir. Sua maneira de falar e andar. Ele mudou tudo. Passou a ter medo de seus superiores. Temia que eles fizessem algum mal para Kagome. Ela o fez mudar. _

_E agora ele estava. Preso em algum lugar desconhecido. O saibuso era tão cruel quanto diziam. Ele ainda via a cena de sua personagem. Ele não parava de pedir desculpas e chorar. Ás vezes aclamava por perdão. Mas as pessoas passaram a jogar pedras nele. O coração de Inuyasha se apertava ao ver a cena._

_Até que ele notou do menino que Kagome salvou. Inuyasha percebeu que ele era diferente. Enquanto sua personagem chorava, o menino passou a mão pelos seus cabelos. Agachou. Deu um beijo em seu rosto e simplesmente disse:_

_- Eu te perdôo!_

_A multidão vaiou o ato do menino, mas tanto a marionete quanto o próprio Inuyasha sorriram. Com certeza fora um grande alivio saber que alguém havia o perdoado. Neste momento, o teatro sumiu. E uma figura negra começou a aparecer._

_- Eu sou o juízo final! Aqui é o saibuso, um lugar onde as pessoas tem três caminhos a seguir! O bem, o mal e o neutro!_

_- E...qual a diferença desses três?_

_- Você saberá quando chegar ao final da viajem. Por agora, quero que relaxe, que eu vou julgar com calma o seu estado!_

Kagome viu finalmente o corpo de Inuyasha. Era um dos primeiros da fila. Ela gritou fortemente seu nome. Mas ele parecia não dar respostas. Ela gritou ainda mais forte, mas sem nenhum sucesso.

Ela então se aproximou dele. Tinha que arranjar qualquer jeito de acorda-lo. Conforme se aproximava gritava mais alto. Sua voz era estridente. Ela tinha que salva-lo. Caso o contrário, a Terra nunca mais teria salvação.

_Inuyasha via a criatura de aparência disforme olhá-lo dos pés a cabeça. Ele estava meio receoso. Até que ouviu um grito vindo de longe. Pensou que era outra ilusão, mas ouviu o grito mais forte. E a cada momento ficava mais e mais forte. Ele virava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Queria saber de onde aquela voz vinha. Ele a reconheceu, era a voz de Kagome. A musica da Diana Ross tocou novamente. Ele entendeu bem o recado. Tinha que sair daquele estado. E pra isso, só poderia contar com sua força de vontade._

_- Desculpe-me, seja lá quem você for, mas a Terra precisa da minha ajuda!_

_O vulto olhou para Inuyasha e desapareceu._

Neste momento Inuyasha abriu os olhos e se viu em frente a porta de vidro. Ele voou para trás o mais rápido que pode, mas estava difícil, já que o vórtice o sugava com força.

- VOCÊ JÁ FOI DESIGNADO, NÃO PODE MAIS PARTIR!

Era uma voz estronda e grossa. Ele não sabia de onde ela vinha, mas por mais que Inuyasha tentasse escapar, parecia impossível. A força era tremenda. Inuyasha batia suas asas na maior velocidade que podia, mas parecia ser em vão.

- INUYASHA!

Ele ouviu a voz de Kagome bem perto. Logo ele já via o rosto da jovem. Ele tentava voar até ela, mas parecia impossível.

Kagome voou até ele. Com muita força, tentaria ajuda-lo de qualquer maneira. Kagome estendeu sua mão para que Inuyasha pegasse. Ele assim o fez, e ela com muita força o puxava para fora do vórtice, Inuyasha se esforçava ao máximo para sair dali. Aos poucos eles foram saindo, até que, finalmente, Kagome conseguiu tira-lo de lá. Os dois perderam um pouco do controle e foram mais para trás do que deviam. Mas isso fora um bom sinal. Haviam saído.

- Kagome, o que está fazendo aqui? Você podia ter morrido!

Ela nada disse, só começou a chorar e quando ele percebeu, já estava sendo beijado. Era tão bom ver que ela estava vivia novamente. Ele fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos dela. Estavam embaraçados, mas mesmo assim macios. Ela segurava sua nuca, queria ficar ali para sempre.

- Eu disse que entramos nessa pena **juntos**! E vamos sair dela **juntos**!

Inuyasha acenou com a cabeça. A abraçou mais uma vez mas logo a soltou. Tinham um trabalho pra fazer, um que não era nada fácil. Iriam salvar a Terra.

.O.O.O.

Inuytaisho, Kouga e Kagura chegaram até o saibuso do Inferno. Não havia ninguém lá. Não se era mais possível sentir o cheiro de Inuyasha e de Kagome em nenhum lugar. Eles só poderiam estar mortos. Kouga, ao pensar isso, começou a chorar. Ele se ajoelhou no chão e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Se tivesse chegado mais cedo, talvez os dois ainda estivessem vivos. Kagura colocou a mão em suas costas. Ela também estava preocupada. Preocupada com o que os demônios iria fazer com a Terra.

Inuytaisho só pensava em matar todos os demônios. Estava cheio de raiva. Em especial, por Naraku. Se pudesse, o mataria naquele momento.

Mas os três pararam quando a porta do saibuso começou a abrir-se sozinha. Primeiro a porta gigante, depois a segunda porta, e por fim o portão. Aos poucos, uma enorme luz saiu de lá de dentro. E junto dela, uma anja e um demônio de mãos dadas, acabaram de sair do portal da morte.

Os três se perguntavam incrédulos sobre o que deveria ter acontecido, mas o primeiro a se manifestar foi Kouga que saiu correndo para dar um abraço nos dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Graças a Deus, vocês estão vivos! – Ele disse chorando. Kagome retribuiu o abraço, Inuyasha só bateu sua mão nas costas do anjo.

- Como...como conseguiram sair? – Perguntou Kagura atônita.

- Isso é muito complicado, uma outra hora a gente explica!

Kouga se afastou dos dois. Enxugou as lagrimas com as costas da mão.

- Graças a Deus estão bem!

- Pai...- Perguntou Inuyasha – O senhor pegou a Tetsusaiga, não é?

Inuytaisho achou a pergunta engraçada. Tirou a Tetsusaiga de dentro de sua veste e a mostrou levantando-a.

- Claro! Pega ela ai!

Inuytaisho jogou a Tetsusaiga e Inuyasha a tirou da bainha, fazendo-a virar uma grande espada, mais parecida com um canino. Inuyasha olhou para ela e falou:

- Está na hora de matar-mos alguns demônios!

Continua...

N/A: Olá gente, passei muito tempo sem escrever, pensei realmente em largar a fic! Mas tanta gente está pedindo que resolvi criar vergonha na cara e terminar ela!

Espeo que goste do cap!

Me add no meu msn quem quiser ( se quiser, me mande uma msg para que eu de ele) para poderem me ajudar e darem palpites de como ela está! Afinal foram vocês que me fizeram quere termina-la!

Muito obrigada a todos e espero que vocês gostem desse cap!

Bjs e um abraço ENORME para TODOS vocês!


End file.
